The Shadow's Heart
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Sasaya Yuu is returning to Japan with an armload of new scripts and a gleam in her eye. This time she has set her sights on Mogami Kyoko as her lead actress. How will Kyoko do on stage? Part 2 of "Patience is its Own Reward" Yuu&Ichii, Kyoko&Ren,
1. A Promising Young Director

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama, nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

Sasaya Yuu was in her element as she sat in her first-class seat and told her story. Her husband, Touya Ichii, had insisted on paying for a first-class ticket so that she would have plenty of elbow room. "I want you to get plenty of rest on the flight. I know you; you'll hit Tokyo on the run and won't slow down until I come home and force you to."

It had been two years since Ichii had asked her to accompany him on his move to England. He also surprised her by asking for her hand in marriage. She would have gone with him regardless, she loved him that much, but it was better this way. After a whirlwind wedding, complete with bewildered parents on both sides, they had boarded a Concord and made an amazingly fast trip to London.

Over the last two years they had seen many places in Europe, Canada, and the United States, travelling with an international theater group. Touya Ichii, an amazingly gifted actor, had won acclaim and new fans wherever he appeared on stage. Sasaya Yuu (she kept her surname for the purposes of advancing her own writing career) not only saw her husband's plays, but every other play she could get a ticket to. When they weren't in theaters, or enjoying each-other's company, Yuu was writing.

Touya Ichii was back in England, finishing out his last two plays. Yuu was flying home two months early. She had an entire arsenal of scripts burning holes in her hands. She couldn't wait any longer… she _had_ to get back to work or she would go crazy.

For this trip, she was on a much slower flight. She didn't mind; she was using the time to review her favorite script. She was so deeply into her reading that she didn't notice the big pair of brown eyes staring at her. "Whatcha reading? Is that a script?"

Yuu looked away from her script and into those big, curious eyes. "Why, hello. What did you ask me?"

"Whatcha reading?" The big, brown eyes belonged to the face of a very cute girl of about twelve who was in the next seat. "Is it a script? Are you an actress?"

"Yes, it is a script. No, I'm not an actress, I'm a play writer and director. I'm going home to turn this story and other stories into plays."

"That's so cool! Can you tell me the story?" The young girl was starry-eyed with excitement until her mother spoke up.

"Minami, please stop annoying Sasaya-san. You know better than to annoy strangers." The young mother looked up and saw the surprised expression on Yuu's face, "Sorry, I recognized you from before. My husband and I went to every performance of _The Age-Changing Mountain Pass_. Your husband was wonderful, and your plays and television shows were always so interesting. Are you really coming back to Tokyo?"

"Yes, two years of travelling is enough. I want to turn all of the stories that I've collected into plays."

"So… you mean... you're famous?" Minami interrupted, "Oh, please, can I please hear just one of your stories? I love movies and plays."

"Minami!"

"It's alright, Mrs…."

"Okijima Sana. I'm sorry about my daughter…"

"No, that's fine. When I was her age my favorite thing to do was to sit at my grandmother's feet and hear her stories. I don't mind at all." She looked at Minami, "I must caution you, though, the story that I'm about to tell you is a tragic love story. Do you understand about tragedies?"

"You mean like Romeo and Juliet? Yeah, we had to read that story in school last trimester. Is it just like that?"

"Somewhat. It is the story of love, jealousy, and tragic misunderstanding… but there is a twist."

"Oh, tell me, please?"

"Well then, as long as you understand that you'll most certainly cry before the end, I'll tell you the story."

Touya Ichii, Yuu's husband, had told her several times that she couldn't act to save her life. He wasn't being cruel… it was absolutely true. But she had learned storytelling at the feet of an expert. Her voice inflection, dramatic pauses, and tone were hypnotic. Before she had spoken for five minutes every passenger in first-class was captivated by her story.

"Matsuhashi Yutsuko was born into a once wealthy samurai family, and yet her arrival was not considered a blessed occasion. In fact, Yutsuko's father had openly considered the idea of taking the infant out and drowning it. You see, he not only wanted, but he needed a boy child.

"The Matsuhashi family was once prominent and successful, but due to the unexpected death of the shogun, and because of a shift in political power, the family was left without a lord to follow. Had this been a time of war it might have been different. After all, any shogun would gladly have attached a samurai family with such a rich history of warriors. Regrettably, it was a time of peace.

"If a son had been born, then the son could have been trained to become a great warrior who would raise the name of Matsuhashi once again. But the couple was having only daughters. The first three daughters had been plain, and the father had married each of them off at a young age to relatively insignificant families. The fourth daughter, Konami, was an extraordinary beauty, even as a young child. The fifth daughter, Yutsuko was pretty enough, but not nearly as beautiful as Konami, so she was dismissed out-of-hand.

"The Matsuhashi family had a secret tradition. Whereas one son of each generation was trained to be a samurai of superior skill, a younger son was always chosen to undergo an even harsher training: the training of the shadow warrior. That was the secret of the Matsuhashi clan. Behind every great and famous Matsuhashi Samurai Warrior was the shadow warrior. The samurai warrior was expected to fight only with the two swords, as befitted the honor of a samurai. The shadow warrior was trained to make anything into a weapon. The shadow warrior did not have to worry about honor; he existed only to kill anyone who was a danger to the samurai.

"The shadow warrior was never supposed to be seen, or, if seen, was supposed to seem so innocuous that people would disregard him. He would strike from the shadows and disappear. Thus the Matsuhashi Samurais had developed a somewhat false reputation for being unbeatable in combat, and the family name had continued to grow.

"The role of the shadow warrior came at a horrible price. The shadow warrior ceased to exist as soon as he was chosen for training. He would never be acknowledged by the family again. He would leave home at the age of six, and the family would hold a funeral, as if he had passed away. He would be given a new name and begin a training so brutal that some of the chosen candidates were crippled or died. When the training was completed, his sole purpose would be to shadow his samurai. If he should die, the family would leave his body where it fell and begin training the next warrior. He could never fall in love, never marry, and never live a normal life again.

"At the time of my story, the Matsuhashis seemed to have been cursed with nothing but daughters. There was no son born to become a samurai, and no son to train as the shadow warrior. The patriarch of the family, Matsuhashi Nabuto, looked at his beautiful daughter, and he looked at his unimportant youngest daughter, and he made a decision. In order to advance the family prestige again, he would marry Konami to the most prominent family that he could find. And to protect his beautiful daughter from unsuitable men, he would have little Yutsuko trained as the next shadow warrior.

"So, while Konami lived a pampered life in the lap of luxury, Yutsuko spent ten years enduring the most brutal training imaginable. She was taught to go for many days without food. She was taught to endure bitter cold and blazing heat. She was taught to endure terrible pain and endless hours without moving a muscle. She was taught that she must die rather than allow any harm to come to her sister. And she was taught to never show emotion.

"Ten years fashioned Yutsuko's body into tensile steel. Ten years molded her mind into the mind of a merciless warrior. Yet not even ten years could change the longing of a young girl's heart. More than anything else, Yutsuko wanted to love and be loved."

Sasaya Yuu had been concentrating on Minami as she spun her story. Now, as she stopped to take a drink, she saw that she had an audience. The stewardesses, the other first class passengers, and even a few children from coach had drifted forward. Minami put her hands on Yuu's arm, "Please don't stop! I want to hear more!"

Yuu smiled at all of the eager faces, and continued. "Yutsuko returned home at sixteen years old, but it wasn't home to her anymore. Her father and mother no longer acknowledged her as a daughter. She was no longer Yutsuko to her family, she was Yami, or "Shadow," a servant to be ordered around. Her job was to protect her sister's life and virtue at all costs.

"Yutsuko's father had a more ambitious plan. He intended to increase Konami's prospects by increasing her fame. _Imagine_, he thought to himself,_ how famous my daughter will become if a multitude of men are willing to die to woo her! News of her fame and beauty will spread far and wide, so that even the great shoguns will want their sons to marry her!_ Nabuto issued a proclamation: Any man, samurai or above of course, who could defeat the family's champion in a life-or-death match would be allowed to court his beautiful daughter…

"Excuse me, Sasaya-san?" Yuu looked away from Minami and saw one of the stewardesses, "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but we need to start dinner service and…" The pretty lady looked significantly down the aisle. Yuu followed her gaze and saw that the crowd had increased.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but I have to stop telling the story for now. We shouldn't inconvenience the flight crew." There were collective _Awwwws _and pleas, but Yuu was an experienced stage director, even at her young age. She was polite but firm, and soon everyone had returned to their seats. She stood up to put her scripts in the overhead compartment, not noticing the photograph that fell out.

"Ummm, excuse me," A young male voice said. Yuu turned around to see a young teen holding out a photograph of a beautiful young lady with golden eyes. "You dropped this. Do you know Mogami Kyoko?"

Yuu smiled as she reached out for the photograph, "Not yet, but I hope to meet her soon. I want her to be my shadow warrior. Do you know her?"

"He has a crush on her," Minami teased.

"Shut up, Min!" The teen had a little color in his cheeks, but he still answered Yuu, "I've seen everything she's ever been in. She's like, the best actress in Japan."

"That's not what you said before, Tomo," Minami giggled, "He said that she's _smoking hot!_"

"Min," Tomoji growled.

Yuu grinned sympathetically, "I think she's wonderful as well. That's why I want her on my stage. Don't you think that she'd make a great shadow warrior?"

Brother, sister, and mother all chimed in, "She would be perfect!"

The meal was served and then the captain turned off the lights so that the passengers could sleep through the rest of the flight. But many of the passengers, mostly children, but also a few adults, wouldn't rest… they wanted to hear the rest of the story. Finally, Yuu had to make a promise: the stewardesses took down the names of those interested and Sasaya Yuu promised that she would have a free ticket available for each person once _The Shadow's Heart_ was ready for the stage.

As she prepared to exit the airplane, Yuu smiled at Tomoji and handed him Mogami Kyoko's official press photo. "You can have this, if you'd like. I'll tell you what: if you're nice to your sister I'll make sure that you have a chance to meet Kyoko, assuming that I can get her to act in my play. Is it a deal?"

Tomoji blushed, but he looked almost reverent as he took the photo, "I'll be the best big brother ever if you can make that happen, Sasaya-san. Thanks!"

"Tomo's got a girlfriend!" Minami mocked, but Yuu stopped her with a hand, "And I'll introduce you to one of the handsomest men in Japan if you're nice to your brother."

Minami's eyes grew wide, "Who?"

"The man who I have chosen for the male lead is Sawamura Fukinosuke."

Minami's mother interrupted, "You _know_ him? _Really!_"

Yuu grinned at Sana while Minami looked back and forth in confusion, "Who's that?"

Sana nervously adjusted her hair as if the young man in question was right there on the airplane with them. "He's the prince of Kabuki Theater, Min. He's gorgeous!"

"Kabuki!" Minami said with disgust, "That's for _old people!_"

Yuu shook her head in sympathy with Sana and then looked down at Minami tolerantly, "Trust me, Minami-san, when you meet Fujinosuke-san, you'll fall in love with Kabuki… or at least, with the prince."

* * *

**Notes:** This is the second half of _Patience is its Own Reward_, a SkipBeat fanfic. It is also my first story for Ashita no Ousama. I hope that this will encourage others to read that manga and to write under that storyline. Please enjoy.

I strongly recommend that you read _Patience_ before reading this, or else you won't understand much of what has already happened in the lives of Ren and Kyoko. This story will feature Ren & Kyoko, Sasaya Yuu & Touya Ichii, and many others who many of you have come to know.

Obviously there isn't much to review here, but I hope that you will read and review anyway.


	2. The Meeting

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

_The second half of Patience is its Own Reward. Also a crossover story between SkipBeat! and Ashita no Ousama._

_Sasaya Yuu is returning to Japan with an armload of new scripts and a gleam in her eye. This time she has set her sights on Mogami Kyoko as her lead actress. How will Kyoko do on stage? And how will she endure six months of separation from the man who taught her to love again?_

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

Sasaya Yuu sat in one of LME's conference rooms and waited in eager anticipation for Mogami Kyoko to arrive. She had been afraid that the storm that had raged all of the previous night might postpone the meeting. Thankfully, cell service had been restored and Kyoko had accepted the meeting. She had chosen Kyoko because of what she had seen of the girl on recorded copies of the television shows _Dark Moon_ and _Box-R._ Some directors might have avoided the girl because she seemed to be so good in bully roles, but Sasaya Yuu needed somebody tough. Plus, she knew from watching Ichii that the "bad" roles were the ones that required the real skills to perform.

As soon as she had gotten back to Tokyo she had talked to the Chief, Shimamura Shougo, and he had gotten her copies of _Dangerous Academics_. Just watching the first two episodes had been enough to confirm her instincts… Mogami Kyoko _had_ to be the shadow warrior.

Kyoko didn't know exactly what to expect. but she certainly didn't expect the brightly enthusiastic young pigtailed lady who was waiting for her in Matsushima's conference room. "Mogami Kyoko-san! I'm very pleased to meet you! A friend of mine recorded all of the Dark Moon episodes, and Box-R, and I just saw the first two episodes of _Dangerous Academics_. I know that all of your work has been in film, but I'm totally convinced that you can do this!"

Matsushima stepped in to explain, "Sasaya Yuu is an accomplished play writer, Mogami-san. Two years ago her play "The Age Changing Mountain Pass" won Best Play of the Year. Before that she won the STV Script Award. She has written for television, but her most-noted work has been with stage plays. She just returned from a two-year tour of Europe with her husband, Touya Ichii."

Kyoko looked at the young lady in surprise. Sasaya didn't appear to be much older than she was. "Ummm, I'm very honored to meet you Sasaya-san. But I've never been in a play. I wouldn't know the first thing about…"

Sasaya reached out and grabbed both of Kyoko's hands as starlight beamed from her eyes, "Oh, please don't say no! Television and film is fine, but the stage is where an actress of your caliber can truly challenge herself, Mogami-san. I've watched you. You're like my husband, and Takatsuki Mizore; you'll bloom on stage. I guarantee it!"

Kyoko found herself being swept up in the enthusiasm of this ardent young lady. Yumi laughed, "Why don't you tell us more about the job, Sasaya-san?"

Sasaya blushed and released Kyoko's hands so that she could dig into her satchel. She pulled out a thick notebook and placed it almost reverently into Kyoko's hands, "It's entitled _The Shadow's Heart._ It is a tragic story of a young lady who has spent her life disguised as a boy. She was born into a prominent family that has been cursed with no male heirs. Her sister is very beautiful, and the family has determined to improve their fortune through her marriage. The main character, the youngest, daughter, is not as beautiful, and is disregarded by the family.

"Because the family fortune rests on a good marriage, and because she is so beautiful, the father is afraid to trust any male around his eldest daughter. In order to protect her virtue, the father decides to disguise his second daughter as a boy and have her trained as a matchless warrior. The concept of the 'shadow warrior' is one that has been a tradition in their family for many generations. She is taken away and subjected to a brutal training regimen. When she returns she is the perfect shadow warrior for her sister. She has been trained for ten years to kill without mercy in order to protect her family and her sister. By the time she completes her training, she is an expert with weapons, stealth, and poisons.

"And yet, the poor girl is miserable. Her own parents no longer acknowledge her as their child. Her only purpose in life, as far as they are concerned, is to protect, to kill and to die, if necessary, to fulfill her role in the family. She longs to live the life of a normal girl, but she will never be allowed to. Sometimes, when her sister is safely tucked away from the world, she dresses as a woman and roams the province, visiting markets and watching people. On one such night she is attacked. Even as she is defending herself, a handsome, gentlemanly Samurai intervenes. She thanks him and promptly disappears. The Samurai is smitten with the lady from that brief encounter, and he spends his free time searching for her.

"A prominent Shogun arranges to marry his son to the eldest sister. The family is in favor, of course, but their daughter is appalled. The son is both ugly and oafish, and her life would be miserable with him. She is interested instead in the same Samurai who saved her sister. He has been engaged for a time to be the swordmaster for the family's warrior retinue. The samurai, upon visiting the family's home, see's the shadow warrior and recognizes the face of the girl in the village. He has continued to look for her ever since that night. He continues to visit the family in his role as the sword master. Both the shadow warrior and eldest sister fall in love with him.

"The shadow warrior doesn't realize that her secret has been discovered. She assumes that the samurai is there to woo her sister. In the end she is left with a horrible choice. She must either allow her sister to be stolen away, or she must slay the man she loves."

Sasaya Yuu had absolutely no acting talent, but she had learned to be a wonderful storyteller at her grandmother's side. Kyoko was sitting on the edge of her seat when Sasaya stopped, "Please don't stop! What happens? What choice does she make?"

When it came to recruiting, Sasaya Yuu could be cruel, "To find out the rest of the story, Mogami Kyoko, you will have to accept the role as the shadow warrior." She held the script towards Kyoko, a challenge in her eyes.

* * *

"So you've agreed to take the job?" Kanae asked skeptically. "It's the female lead, and you've never stepped foot on a stage."

Kyoko was still holding the script in trembling hands. "It's crazy, Moko-san, but that girl makes you feel like you can do anything. And she's probably only a year or two older than us."

"Sasaya Yuu is around twenty-three, Kyoko. She first came to public notice when she was nineteen, as the playwrite/assistant director for Shimamura Shougo, of Garandou Company."

"I've heard of Garandou! Aren't they building their own theater and school?" Kyoko had been trying to stay up on the entertainment industry, despite her own busy schedule.

"Actually, I believe that it may be finished now. I don't know if she's still associated with Garandou. She left for Europe with Touya Ichii. He's in the top ten male actors category with Tsuruga Ren. At first everybody thought Sasaya was just riding on his coat tails, but she kept proving them wrong." Kanae looked at her friend with concern, "Kyoko, any play she puts out is going to attract a ton of attention, especially if it's her first play since returning to Japan. You'll need to be at the top of your game if you don't want the critics to eat you alive. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Even as she said the words, Kanae knew that she was wasting her breath. Kyoko had that look again. She was on fire and ready to face the challenge.

* * *

On the following week, Sasaya Yuu invited Kyoko to accompany her to see the Sawamura clan's Kabuki Theater. Kyoko was just as enchanted as Sasaya had been (and still was) with the picturesque quality of the entire performance. She couldn't believe it at first when Yuu pointed out the princess dancing across the stage and explained that _she_ was actually Sawamura Fujinosuke. Kyoko had seen a promotional photo of the man that Yuu had chosen for the male lead. He was a tall, handsome, strapping man; not… but Kyoko quickly forgot to worry about whether it was a man or a woman in the costume… she was in fairyland.

Sawamura Fujinosuke was the grandson of Sawamura Shinnojou, the man described as Japan's National Treasure. The Sawamura family was legendary in Kabuki Theater, and Fujinosuke was the heir-apparent for his grandfather's legacy. In his younger years Fujinosuke was considered to be very artistic, but he lacked humanity in his acting. In the past three years that had changed. Rumor had it that he had been chasing Sasaya Yuu until she ran off with Touya Ichii. Whether that was true or not, what was true was that she had brought him into the world of television, and then into modern stage acting. For the past two years he had become increasingly natural in his acting, earning an increasingly large fan base. He had also joined Tsuruga Ren and Touya Ichii as Tokyo Entertainment News' "Top-ten Most Desirable Japanese Men."

Sasaya Yuu had been given the two best seats in the house. The elder Sawamura not only liked the young lady immensely, but he credited her for bringing his grandson out of his shell. He never spoke the words now that Yuu was happily married, but he would have been pleased to welcome her into the family had his grandson managed to steal her heart. Even now, she was always treated like visiting royalty by the cast of the theater. So it was not surprising at all that the stage manager was standing by to personally invite the young ladies backstage after the performance.

Kyoko's starry eyes were reminiscent of Sasaya Yuu's own eyes just three years before. Even now Yuu shared the young actresses enchanted feelings. Sawamura Shinnojou was personally on-hand to greet the two young ladies. Even out of costume, the almost eighty year-old man captivated Kyoko with his graceful movements. Every facial movement, every body movement, even the moments when he stood perfectly still… they all seemed to be choreographed.

The elderly man greeted Yuu first, "Sasaya-san, I heard that you had returned to Japan. I also heard that you will be employing my difficult grandson again… please take care of him. Now, would you honor me by introducing me to this beautiful young lady?"

Sasaya smiled as she saw that Kyoko was lost in fairyland again, "Sawamura Shinnojou-san, please allow me the honor to introduce Mogami Kyoko. She is the wonderful young actress who will be playing the female lead in my next major play, _The Shadow's Heart_."

The elderly man bowed gracefully, and then smiled as Kyoko, eyes shining, bowed repeatedly. "I am honored, young miss Mogami." He looked at her speculatively, and turned to Yuu, "She reminds me of you, Sasaya-san. Has my grandson met her yet?"

"No, sir. I was hoping for the chance to…"

"Sasaya-san!" Kyoko looked to see a very handsome man coming quickly toward them, still in costume, but without his wig. He stopped in front of Yuu and took her hands, "I was hoping you would show up! Welcome back to Tokyo. I was pleased when you sent me the script. You have written another wonderful pla…play." For the first time he noticed that Yuu had a companion with her. Whether it was Kyoko's beaming eyes, or the fact that she looked similar to Sasaya Yuu, or some other indescribable quality, Fujinosuke couldn't say. What he did know was that the young lady standing there immediately interested him, in the way that only one other girl ever had before.

Sasaya Yuu smiled brightly, "Fujinosuke-san, please allow me to introduce Mogami Kyoko, the young lady who will be my shadow warrior."

Fujinosuke released Yuu's hands and extended a hand to Kyoko, western fashion. Once he had her hand, he bowed, keeping his eyes on hers. Sawamura Shinnojou raised an eyebrow in astonishment as he watched the exchange. _Interesting… very interesting._

As they walked out of the theater twenty minutes later, Yuu turned to Kyoko and said, "That went even better than I could have hoped! You two have great chemistry. The audience will feel it right away! One thing, though; Fujinosuke has never played a romantic role outside of Kabuki. So on the stage you're going to have to help him to play that type of role in a believable manner."

Kyoko was herself again as she walked under the chill November sun, but Yuu's statement was still daunting. _I wanted to be as good as Ren, so I can't back out now._ "I'm not exactly an expert on romantic acting myself, Sasaya-san. My goal is to be as good as my… as Tsuruga Ren. When he's acting in a romantic part, whichever woman is playing opposite him always falls in love."

"Then that's what I need from you, Mogami-san. I need you to make him fall in love with you." Yuu was so caught up with the play in her mind that she didn't notice Kyoko's grimace.

"I'll try, Director… but I can't make promises. At least the person you chose for the samurai is well-trained in other areas of movement. He will certainly make a perfect samurai prince. I feel embarrassed that he is so much more graceful than I am."

"Nonsense! I've been watching you. You must have received a lot of coaching on how to stand and move, because you have the grace and poise of a geisha. Did LME teach you that?"

One year before, Kyoko might have released her grudge demons at the mention of her "training." The fact was that she had been trained, since early childhood, to be the Okami-san of a Ryokan*. The Fuwa's had intended to marry Kyoko to their son, Shotaro. In order to prepare Kyoko, Fuwa's mother had worked tirelessly with her on every aspect of what it meant to be a proper traditional Japanese woman. She had learned perfect posture, perfect mannerisms, and perfect customer service. She had also learned such skills as the tea ceremony.

Because of the way that Fuwa Sho had treated her, Kyoko had resented that training. But she had learned to forgive Sho as she received the love of a better man, Tsuruga Ren. Now she could look back with appreciation at her years of early training. Much of what she had learned then had helped her recently to craft her characters. Her poise, posture, and grace had received notice and had helped to propel her toward early stardom. Now she was able to answer Yuu's question without rancor. "I was trained to run a traditional hotel since early childhood, Sasaya-san. I suppose that I've never entirely lost those skills."

"Oh! Can you perform the tea ceremony? Can you play the shamisen*? What about the Kyomai dance*?" Yuu was in star-eyed mode, dreaming up possibilities faster than she could speak them.

Kyoko laughed and touched Yuu's shoulder to break her out of her spell, "Sasaya-san… Sasaya-san?"

Yuu blinked, "Oops, I did it again, didn't I? I apologize. When I start writing and directing in my head, I can get a little carried away."

Kyoko had been able to tell at their first meeting that this slightly-older young lady could be a friend. Now she knew it for sure… they were similar in many ways. "Let me answer your questions: I _can _perform the tea ceremony. I haven't played the Shamisen, but if I need to learn it, then I will. And no, I haven't learned the Kyomai dance, even though I'm from Kyoto. But I've seen it, and if necessary, I can learn that as well."

"Mogami-san, no offense, but I hope to stage this play in three months. How can you possibly learn the shamisen and the Kyomai dance in three months?"

Kyoko grinned and her golden-eyes were lit with the flame of determination, "Is that a challenge?"

* * *

**Notes:** Once again, I apologize that most of this chapter is actually taken straight from _Patience._ I felt it was necessary to include the events and dialogue here in order to maintain clarity and support the flow of the story.

*A Ryokan is a wooden, traditional style Japanese hotel, complete with sliding panels, etc.

*A shamisen is a three-stringed guitar-like instrument that is played with a hand-sized pick called a "bachi."

*The Kyomai Dance is a traditional dance from the capital city of Kyoto during the time that the shadow warrior would have lived.

Please read and review.


	3. Ren's Departure

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

_The second half of Patience is its Own Reward. Also a crossover story between SkipBeat! and Ashita no Ousama._

_Sasaya Yuu is returning to Japan with an armload of new scripts and a gleam in her eye. This time she has set her sights on Mogami Kyoko as her lead actress. How will Kyoko do on stage? And how will she endure six months of separation from the man who taught her to love again?_

**Chapter 3 – Ren's Departure**

Ren held Kyoko tightly in his embrace as the intercom system announced the final boarding call for his flight. "This is the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life, Kyoko. You know that I love you and that I'll be back, don't you?"

Kyoko had promised herself that she wouldn't let herself cry at the airport. She wanted Ren to see her faith, her love, and her trust; not her tears. But as his long, powerful arms held her close, she was losing her battle. "I know, Ren. I love you, and I'll be waiting. You go and show them that you're the best male actor _anywhere._ I'll work hard here, Ren, so that you won't have to be disappointed in me."

Ren growled, "Kyoko, don't belittle yourself. You know perfectly well that you never disappoint me. You always exceed every expectation. I've told you that so many times that you should have started believing it by now."

"Ren, we need to board," Yashiro urged gently. He had already said his hopeful goodbyes to Kotonami Kanae. He hoped desperately that going to the U.S. with Ren wouldn't turn out to be a mistake. "They want to close the doors."

Ren nodded, leaned down, and gave Kyoko one more gentle, loving kiss. "I'll be back soon, Kyoko. And when I do return, I'm going to marry you."

Kyoko maintained her composure as the tall man and his manager disappeared down the boarding tunnel. She held onto her control as she watched the gate being rolled away. She even held it together as the big jet was pushed away from the terminal. But when she saw the plane lift off and surge into the clouds, the tears began to flow.

Kotonami Kanae didn't scold her friend, even though she had never liked public displays of emotions. She just stepped up and held her best friend until Kyoko could regain her control. She knew and loved Kyoko better than almost anyone. She knew that Kyoko had spent a lifetime being pushed away and rejected. And she knew that Ren had taught her to trust love again. She suspected that his departure was hurting her best friend at a primal level.

Yumi stood back and allowed the raven-haired beauty to comfort Kyoko, even though she wanted to step in as well. Several passers-by in the airport saw through their disguises and started to approach Kyoko and Kanae, but the diminutive manager efficiently deflected them. Kyoko and Kanae knew that Yumi could easily handle any ten strong guys, so they ignored their surroundings as the golden-eyed girl with the spiky-orangish-blond hair slowly brought herself under control.

"I'm okay now, Moko-san. Thank you. Did you have a nice visit with Yashiro-san?"

Normally Kanae became irritated whenever anyone, even her best friend, pried into her private life. But today they had a shared-connection. Besides, Kanae was experiencing a feeling she had never felt before with a young man: the pain of separation. "We did have a nice talk. We're going to write. He'll probably get bored with it."

Kyoko snorted, "Yeah, right! As if anyone could forget you!" In Kyoko's mind, only Julie Hizuri was more beautiful than her best friend. She couldn't imagine any man not falling in love with her.

"Ladies, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Shall we go?" Yumi was a tiny, white-haired, voluptuous Asian beauty who was much, much more than she appeared. Not only was she a successful, wealthy businesswoman, but she was also a master martial-artist with very few rivals. More importantly to Kyoko, she was Ren's aunt, and a part of the Hizuri clan. She would be her personal link to Ren over the next few interminable months.

"Can we have hamburger?" Kyoko asked tentatively. Kanae and Yumi smiled tolerantly. Kyoko was probably one of the best young cooks they had ever met, yet her own tastes were often so simple.

They ate at Volks, a family restaurant that offered enough choices to please each lady. Kyoko, after blissfully swallowing a bite of her hamburger with egg, looked at Kanae with pleading, puppy-dog eyes, "Have you considered my request?" Kyoko had begged and pleaded for Kanae to move into Ren's apartment with her. She dreaded the idea of staying there alone now that Ren was gone.

"I just don't…" Kanae flinched as Kyoko turned up the power of those eyes. "Mo! Okay, okay! But you can't be getting all emotional and chasing me all over yelling 'Moko-san!'" She actually liked the idea of getting away from her family for a while. It had been more than six months since the family had fallen on hard times and moved in on her _again._ She had worked for months before to dislodge them, and had enjoyed a few months of blissful solitude. And then they had returned, complete with their hive of children. Kyoko was offering her a chance to escape without kicking her family out. "I'll get my stuff while the family is down at the festival tonight."

They finished their meal, paid, and walked out into the parking lot. "Hey there, pretty ladies," a greasy looking trio of hoodlums said as they sauntered up. The man who had spoken, a muscular man who stood over six-foot tall, eyed the two young ladies lewdly. "How's about you come on a date with my friends and I? We'll show you a good time."

"Be smart, young man," Yumi said calmly but firmly, "The young ladies aren't interested. Turn around and walk away."

"Tttch," another one, a thick-set, shorter man spat on the sidewalk insultingly, "You ain't bad looking, old woman, but we was talkin' to the young ladies." The third man, a skinny, tattooed, with an achne-scarred face, started moving around to surround the ladies.

Kotonami Kanae glared at the trio, "You have no idea what you're doing, punks. Personally, I don't care if you get disemboweled; but we really don't want a problem with the police."

Kyoko had slipped into Mio-mode. She might have changed into Setsu, but for some reason the dangerous Setsu seemed to attract the men rather than scaring them away. "That's okay, Moko-san. Scum needs to be scrubbed away occasionally."

The first man glared and stepped forward to grab her, "Why you…!"

In a second he was flying through the air in a high arc as little Yumi flipped him. At the end of the arc he slammed, back-first, into the asphalt. The thick-set man moved in, but Kyoko's sidekick slowed him down. He would have laughed it off, but the small white-haired lady was suddenly six feet in the air, right in front of him, dropping a heel on the top of his bullet-shaped head. His eyes rolled up in their sockets before he fell to his knees, and then forward onto his face, unconscious. The third man had made a grab for Kanae; she wasn't trained in martial arts, but she had spent most of her life wrestling with the niece and nephew swarm from hell. Instead of backing away she moved forward, stepping past his grab and swiftly raising a knee to impact the skinny man's stomach. He "oof'ed" and stumbled forward. Faster than thought his outstretched arm was behind his back and wrenched up toward his head by Yumi.

The entire fight, if it could reasonably be referred to as a fight, had lasted 42 seconds. The manager of Volks ran out, ready to save the ladies. Instead he reached the parking lot to find three greasy punks stacked on each other with a 4' 10", white-haired lady sitting complacently on top of the stack. He stood there, struggling between astonishment and hysterical laughter as he tried to decide what to do. "Umm… should I call the police?"

Yumi grabbed a handful of the skinny man's hair and pulled his face up, "Answer the man: should he call the police?"

His answer came out sounding like a teen-aged boy in the midst of a voice-change, "No-o-o. Please, just get her away from me!"

Yumi let go of his hair and his head dropped hard onto the head of the thick-set punk. The girls chuckled when they heard a muffled, "Owwww!" Yumi smiled sweetly at the restaurant manager, "He says no. Why don't we just let these nice boys run along home?" She climbed off of them gracefully, still smiling sweetly. "I think we're done here. Manager-san, thank you for a nice meal."

The poor, dumbfounded manager was still standing there as the three bruised, shaken, humiliated punks crawled to their feet and stumbled away. Yumi, Kyoko, and Kanae waved cheerfully as their car drove away. Kyoko turned to Yumi, "Yumi, now that Ren is gone, I want to start training, please? I know I'll never be as wonderful as you, but I want to learn."

Yumi glanced away from the road, her face completely serious, "We've talked about this before, Kyoko. I've told you just how serious my family art is. Are you ready to work harder than you ever have in your life? Because I won't be gentle Aunt Yumi on the dojo floor."

Kyoko's eyes were bright and alive with challenge, "I'm ready, Sensei. It's more than just my role as the shadow warrior… I never want to be vulnerable again."

Kanae spoke up, "Yumi… I know that I'm not family… "

Yumi looked in the rear-view mirror, "You want to train too?"

"Actually, both Chiori Amamiya and I wanted to talk to you."

Yumi sighed, "I'll tell you what, Kanae. You and Amamiya may come to _one _training session with Kyoko. You may leave after the one session and I'll never hold it against you. _If_, after I'm through with you, you still wish to continue, then you're in… you belong to me. Agreed?" Yumi didn't sound like sweet Aunt Yumi at all now. She sounded like the most terrifying drill sergeant imaginable. But Kanae met Yumi's eyes in the mirror and answered firmly, "Agreed."

* * *

"So anyway, Kanae's moving in, and I start training with Yumi tomorrow. I miss you, Ren. I promised myself I wouldn't say that, but I _have _to. I _really_ wish that you were here. Please forgive me for being so weak."

Ren's deep, soothing voice reached through the long-distance line and caressed Kyoko's lonely soul, "I miss you too, Kyoko. Please don't feel like you have to pretend otherwise. I've called myself a fool during every mile that Yashiro and I travelled today. What kind of _idiot_ works so hard to win the heart of the woman he loves and then goes away for six months?"

"You're _not_ an idiot, Ren! You're fulfilling your vow. I want you to do this… I really do. But only for six months… promise? Then you can tell the world the truth about who you really are and…" Kyoko blushed.

"And I fly back to Tokyo and claim my bride." Ren completed her sentence. "We'll just both have to work extra hard for the next six months so that we don't become too lonely. So, how was the rest of your day while I was flying the friendly skies?"

"Oh… it was fine. We went out to lunch and… and then I helped Kanae sneak her stuff out…"

"Kyoko," Ren prompted firmly, "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing… really! I mean, Yumi took care of everything so fast. She's absolutely amazing to watch, Ren. You would never think that she could take down three men in less than a minute, but…"

Ren's voice was alarmed by that point, "Kyoko, what happened? Don't start out this six months by hiding things from me!"

"Okay! Three punks tried to get fresh with us… well they were probably only interested in Moko-san… but Yumi swatted them down so quickly that we hardly had time to think. It was beautiful, Ren. She actually used one punk's body as a springboard to jump up in the air so that she could drop a heel right onto the top of another one's head. It was so cool!"

"Kyoko!" Ren growled, "I'm coming back tonight. I didn't think that you would get into trouble so quickly!"

"You _can't_! We're safe, Ren, honest! You can't abandon the biggest movie offer you've ever had just because of three punks. Besides, I start training with Yumi tomorrow. I'll be able to handle punks like that easily in no time."

They continued talking for a while longer, even though it was very late in Tokyo. Kyoko persuaded Ren to stay and fulfill his vow, despite the fact that she desperately wanted to see him. For his part, Ren forced himself to relax so that he didn't communicate his stress and fear to Kyoko. As soon as he got off the phone with Kyoko, he called his Aunt Yumi.

"I thought you might be calling, Ren." Yumi answered tolerantly, "First of all, don't worry, she's just fine. She's got Kanae staying with her, and I suspect that she'll convince Amamiya soon. When she's not in your apartment, she'll be with me."

"So you've really decided to teach her your family martial art, Aunt Yumi? How does the rest of the Egami clan feel about that?"

"I am the leader of the family, Ren. They are willing to go along as long as my chosen successor doesn't shame the family. If you hadn't left, I probably would have chosen you… but you were a trifle tempermental as a young man."

"So, do you really believe that she's up to it?" Ren wasn't belittling Kyoko, he had been trained enough by Yumi to know what Kyoko was in for.

"I think that she will excel. I don't think that there is any challenge that Kyoko can't handle. Her mom was a fool to ignore such a special child. I'm glad that you were smart enough to catch her."

Ren's voice on the line was more relaxed now, "I didn't catch her, Aunt Yumi. She caught me. Every time she looked at me, she caught me all over again."

"Well then, young man, you had better do a perfect job on your movie and hurry back here. Because a wise man knows better than to leave a precious gem laying around. I support what you're doing, but don't push that beautiful young lady's tolerance too far."

"I won't, Yumi," Ren answered softly, "I need her as much, if not more than she needs me. Get some sleep, and don't be too hard on her too quickly."

Ren hung out of the window of the room that had been his since early childhood. Nearly seven years ago he had left this room to forge a new life, under a new name. Never in a million years would he have dreamed that he would find the young girl who had haunted his dreams, or that she would become so precious to him. _I'll hurry, Kyoko. I'll make sure that you can be proud to wear my name, and then I'll hurry home to you._

He shoved the phone in his pocket and went downstairs to join Yashiro and his parents. Tomorrow he and Yashiro would fly to Washington D.C., where the movie of a lifetime and a chance to prove that he was as good as his father were waiting.

* * *

**Notes:** Yumi is rapidly becoming one of my favorite OCs to write, along with Julie and a few others from my earlier fics. She is a combination of my tough rancher aunt and a few really-scary (but cool) military women I had the pleasure to work with when I served. All of them taught me that small can be very mighty.

I hope that everyone is enjoying this so far. Please read and review.


	4. Surprising Revelations

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

"Again!" not-so-sweet little Yumi barked like a drill sergeant.

After the first hour, the three girls had learned not to groan. A groan, to Sensei-from-Hell Yumi implied a surplus of energy. A surplus of energy implied that the evil sensei wasn't pushing hard enough. And this only challenged the Goddess of Pain to new heights of creativity. So the three girls frog-hop-kicked across the Uesugi dojo again… and again… and again.

"Form on me!" The three girls stumbled on stiffened legs until they were lined up in front of the tiny little lady in her white-silk gi. Yumi stood in the position of attention, legs bent in a high-horse stance, arms slightly forward, fists turned toward her body. She stayed in that stance, not speaking or moving, until Kyoko, Kanae, and Amamiya got the idea and copied her stance. "Very good. From now on, when I call you to form on me, you will form in front of me and assume that position. You did a passable job today… for a first day. Uesugi-sensei is much kinder than I am, and he has offered to have his daughter in-law and two other female black-belts work on your sore muscles.

"Within a week, if you all choose to continue with me, you will need to learn to take care of each other. Part of your training will be to learn how each and every muscle works. You will stretch in ways you never imagined. You will bend in ways you don't _want_ to imagine. And, assuming you survive, you will be a different person; more flexible, more capable… and oh, yes…" Yumi smiled for the first time, "very well shaped."

Despite the fact that the three girls hurt in every fiber of their being, they shared Yumi's smile. All three had wondered how a woman in her fifties or sixties (she would never tell them her true age) could be so fit and well-proportioned. Now they understood.

"Mrs. Uesugi has consented to take you through your final stretches. Pay attention to everything she teaches you. You have an hour to stretch and get your massages. Come outside when you are done." They bowed to her and watched her go. Mrs. Uesugi stepped forward, "You're so lucky to have Egami-sensei as a teacher." She saw their looks of chagrin and grinned in sympathy, "Don't worry, you'll work past the pain. People used to beg for her to teach them… you have no idea yet… but you will. My father-in-law worships her," She looked around to make sure that Yumi was gone, "He calls her the _half-size sensei,_ but he even says _that_ with respect."

Two hours later, stretched, massaged, and fed, the three girls and the woman who had abused them for two straight hours sat in Ren's spacious apartment and sipped on tea. Yumi was back to her normal, sweet self, though the girls no longer believed her disguise. She looked back and forth between Kanae and Amamiya, "Last chance, ladies. You can quit today with no stigma. I'll never mention it or make you feel bad about your decision. But if you choose to show up tomorrow, then you are telling me that you are ready to be pushed to your limits. I can promise you that you will want to quit. There may even be times that you want to run away. But if you do, I'll find you and drag you back." Yumi smiled innocently, "So enjoy your afternoon together and make your decisions."

"What about Kyoko?" Amamiya asked.

"Kyoko is in. I gave her the chance to back out before. Besides, she needs this in order to perform her next role to perfection. One other thing: Amamiya-chan, I really think that you should take up Kyoko's offer and move in here. It would do you good to live with your two friends for a while. Besides, Kyoko would appreciate the company. Just think, when I'm not here you can all complain about me!"

The trio watched the little lady glide away. After the apartment door closed, Kyoko looked at Chiori Amamiya, "Please, Amamiya-san?

"Are you sure that it's okay? There are only two bedrooms."

Kyoko blushed, "I… um… I had the king-sized bed put into storage…" she looked down, very red-faced, "I couldn't make myself sleep in it because…"

Kanae and Amamiya laughed. "Were you embarrassed to sleep in the bed that Tsuruga-san slept in, Kyoko?" Amamiya teased. "You know he's coming back and…"

"Stop!" Kyoko said with an outstretched hand, "I have six months before then. Anyway, what I was _trying_ to say is that we can easily fit two double beds or futons. Look, one or the other of you will be gone filming from time-to-time. So if both of you are here, I won't have to be alone. And we can support each other as Yumi beats us up."

Kanae put on her fake haughty face, "You're assuming that we're both going to continue with that mad woman's training."

Kyoko grinned a challenge, "Of course you are! You two aren't the type that quit."

Kanae and Amamiya looked at each other and grimaced. After a challenge like that from Kyoko, both knew that their options were closed. They might _want_ to quit, but neither of them could make themselves disappoint Kyoko.

* * *

Hours later, after a fun time spent shopping for food, and even more fun spent in preparing it, the three girls sat in the living room and chatted amiably. "So, Kyoko," Kanae prompted, "I heard about you running into the Daruma-ya during the fire. What were you grabbing that was so important?"

Kyoko looked at Amamiya, and then at Kanae, and she made her decision, "I was grabbing Queen Rosa's Tear, and my ring."

Amamiya looked confused, "I thought that you were already wearing your promise ring that night."

"Not my promise ring… my engagement ring."

"Engagement ring! You didn't tell me that you were engaged, Kyoko!" Amamiya looked at Kanae, "Did you know!"

Kanae nodded, and Amamiya's eyes began to cloud over. Kyoko saw it and immediately understood. "I would have told you, Amamiya, but it's being kept a secret for another reason."

Amamiya told herself she was being foolish. Kotonami Kanae was Kyoko's best friend, not her. She knew that and understood it on an intellectual level, but on an emotional level…, "What other reason?"

Kyoko reached out a hand and put it on Chiori Amamiya's clenched fist, "What I'm about to tell you must be kept _absolutely secret _for the next six months… can you promise me that?"

Amamiya looked at Kanae and saw the serious look in her eyes. Whatever the secret was, it wasn't just a fantasy on Kyoko's part, "I promise."

It took Kyoko over fifteen minutes to tell her friend the condensed story of her and Ren's life, and to explain why it was necessary to keep the engagement a secret. Amamiya sat in rapt silence, only asking the occasional question. Finally, when Kyoko was finished with her narration, Amamiya sighed, "You know, I hate most of the President's love dramas. They're annoying and shallow to me. But _that_ is one of the best love stories I've ever heard. Imagine meeting as children and then not seeing each other for ten years! And then, just like that, you both show up at LME! I could _definitely_ write that into a really cool story."

She saw the alarm on Kyoko's face, "Don't worry. I would never break my promise to you…" her voice became softer, "Thank you for trusting me, Kyoko. By the way, what's Queen Rosa's Tear?"

Kyoko relaxed and smiled now that she knew that Ren's secret was safe. She reached for the little pocket purse she always carried with her and spilled the contents carefully into her hand. A bluish-purple stone was the largest object. "I almost always carry Corn with me. Now, after the fire, I carry the other two items as well." She set the stone onto the table reverently. The second object was a tiny silk pull-string purse; she opened this and pulled out her engagement ring. The girls examined the beautiful ring minutely before setting it on the table next to Corn.

The third object was in a small, zip-lock baggie. Amamiya recognized it right away. "I know _that_. It's the necklace you always wore as Natsu." Kyoko pulled it out of the plastic bag and handed it to Amamiya. Her eyes were sparkling as she told the story that Ren told her about the Queen of Roses and her child.

"So _that's_ what he was up to at the grateful party," Kanae declared, just a little miffed, "and here I thought that I had won the day with the make-up set. He certainly knows how to touch all of your soft spots, Kyoko."

Amamiya was still examining the teardrop crystal necklace as the other two talked, "So… you took this to a jeweler and asked them to make it into a necklace?"

"No, I made it myself," Kyoko said, as if it was no great accomplishment.

"Kyoko! Are you serious?" Amamiya looked at her friend in astonishment. "You made this?"

"Of course. I'm too poor to pay somebody else to do it."

Chiori Amamiya rolled her eyes and shook her head in tolerant disgust, "Kyoko, don't you ever pay attention to the entertainment magazines? There are at least three different jewelry companies that have made copy-cat versions of this. After Natsu, half the girls in Japan wanted a necklace like yours. You could market the real article and make a killing selling necklaces just like it!"

Kanae leaned forward and asked to see the necklace. After examining it carefully, she asked Kyoko, "How long did it take you to do this?"

"Only about an hour. I made it after Ren finished teaching me to walk like Nat…" Kyoko stopped herself, but it was too late.

Kanae, as ever Ren's rival, was the first to realize what Kyoko had said, "Tsuruga Ren taught you to walk like Natsu! Now _this_ I _have_ to hear!" They pushed and pressed Kyoko until she told the story. And then they rolled around on the plush, carpeted floor in hysterical tears over the image of the tall, manly Tsuruga Ren demonstrating how a female model would walk.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Ren," Kyoko said over the phone several hours later.

Ren massaged his temple with both hands as he listened over the hands-free earphone, "That's all right, Kyoko… but please don't give Kanae-san any _more_ ammunition to use against me. It's bad enough that she's getting closer to Yumi. Who knows what secrets she'll wheedle out of Aunt Yumi."

"I really _am_ sorry, Ren… so, you're okay with me telling Amamiya-chan about the engagement ring and you?"

"She's become like a second best friend to you, Kyoko. I know that I'm being unkind to you by leaving like this, so it's nice to have a friend or two to help circle the wagons when you're feeling lonely."

"Circle the wagons?"

"Oh, sorry. Now that I'm back in the States, I'm starting to use Americanisms again. It means to pull together for mutual support and comfort."

"Okay, that makes sense. Thank you for understanding."

"How's Yumi treating you?"

"I think that she's trying to kill us… but we'll pull through. Is everybody in your family that remarkable? First Otou-san and Okaa-san, and then Yumi… and you of course; you're all amazing!"

Ren heard Kyoko's tone of voice and could almost imagine sparkles in her eyes. He wanted to see her desperately. "That's why everyone wants you in the family, Kyoko. It's because you fit right in."

* * *

On Ren's advice, Kyoko talked to Yumi about the necklace on the following morning. "Well, girl, did you forget that you're signed on with Swan now? Swan Designs has an entire line of jewelry. I'll tell you what: after I've taken my ounce of blood from all of you this morning, we'll go and talk with a jeweler friend of mine. He's worked with Swan before, and he carries our line, so he'll be able to give us a fair assessment of your masterpiece."

True to her word, Yumi took her ounce of blood from the three girls. They began by working on impossible stretches. Young actresses as a rule strive to stay in the best shape. But their "best" didn't even begin to come close to Yumi's mediocre. The three girls spent much of the first half-hour expecting something to snap, leading to the loss of body parts. But the stretches were just a warm up. Yumi taught them the basic kicks: front, back, side, roundhouse, hook, and inside/outside crescent kicks. After teaching all of the kicks, she informed the young ladies that they would be required to perform 100 of each kick… until they had built up to 300 of each kick every day. She then informed them that sloppiness would not be tolerated; they must perform each kick perfectly, or start the count over.

At the end of 700 kicks, not one of the girls thought that she would survive. To make things worse, Yumi had done everything with them, and the older lady looked as fresh as a cherry-blossom when it was all over. Oh, how the girls wanted to groan.

Once again, they were stretched and massaged. But this time they had to go their separate ways to pursue their busy schedules. Yumi dropped the other two girls off and then headed toward the jewelers. He was a kindly, dignified older man named Asuhara who seemed just as interested in Yumi as every other older man who knew her. He practically fell all over himself to help her. Yumi played him like a harp, and Kyoko had to hide more than one giggle. Then Kyoko handed Asuhara her necklace, and he became all-business.

"Ahh, a Natsu-necklace. You can't imagine how many young ladies have come in with a picture of that Natsu and her necklace, asking for a copy." He pulled out his jeweler's glass and examined it closely, "This is quite a remarkable copy, I must say. It looks much like the original." He looked up at Kyoko's embarrassed face and asked, "May I ask who made this?"

Yumi saved Kyoko from her embarrassment by answering for her… at least… she intended to save her, "Asuhara-san, meet Natsu."

The dignified man looked down at Yumi and then back at Kyoko, "Pardon me, but I must have misunderstood. Did you say 'meet Natsu'?" When Yumi smirked and nodded, he looked at Kyoko again, "Forgive me… but you don't seem at all like the mean, bully type. Are you, by chance, an actress?"

Kyoko, despite over two years in the business, still had trouble with recognition from the public, "Uhmm, well, yes I am, Asuhara-san. I was the actress who portrayed Natsu."

"Remarkable. Well, you certainly are beautiful enough, but you seem so much more wholesome." He waved his hands in apology, "Forgive me for being unprofessional. May I inquire what you want me to do with this necklace?"

Yumi spoke up again, "Kyoko created that necklace. What we want to discuss is what costs would be involved in mass-producing the necklace, and whether or not it would sell."

Asuhara's eyes scrutinized Kyoko carefully, "You made this? And without regular jeweler's tools, if my eyes don't deceive me; I am impressed. Would you be willing to recreate one of these here and now?"

Kyoko was gifted with her hands, so she promptly accepted. Fame she could happily live without, though she would never admit this to Takarada Lory. But she welcomed the chance to create; be it in acting, cooking, or crafting. The elderly man escorted Kyoko to his workbench and showed her where all of his tools and materials were stored. Then he and Yumi sat and sipped tea while Kyoko worked. Asuhara had a collection of teardrop crystals, so Kyoko sorted through and chose the best one. Then she selected from spools of silver wire until she found the right gage. Finally, she examined each set of pliers and laid her tools of choice in front of her.

When she created the first "Natsu Necklace," she had been exhausted from an evening and a night of learning how to walk and behave like a model. It had taken her an hour to carefully create the perfect setting for the crystal that had fallen from the Queen of Rosa. This time she was tired and sore from Yumi's punishing workout, but she was also wide-awake. Thirty minutes after she sat at the bench, she spun on the stool and pronounced, "I'm done."

Asuhara set his tea down, took the necklace, and studied it from every angle. "Remarkable. Truly remarkable. Young lady, if you ever choose to leave acting behind, you will find a welcome position here in my shop. Perhaps… do you think that you could fashion a pair of earrings to match?"

Another forty-five minutes saw the task completed. Asuhara carefully placed the three items on a jeweler's tray that was covered in black felt. "I could easily sell the set to the next young lady walking in the door for three to five-hundred dollars*. If you had the right staff to produce these on a large scale, you could probably sell at least five-thousand a year in Japan alone. If you used less-expensive crystals you could reduce the cost and increase your sales."

Kyoko looked back and forth between Asuhara and Yumi in astonishment. Yumi grinned and said, "Naturally, Swan Jewelers would want to produce the set. Would you be interested in the Tokyo marketing?"

"Most certainly," Asuhara said, all business. Then his face turned speculative, "Perhaps you and I could discuss this further over dinner sometime?" Kyoko had to hide her face again as her laughter insisted on coming to the surface.

After they left, they drove to a traditional music store to find a shamisen and arrange for lessons. Yumi glanced over at her young charge, "You know, Kyoko, if you could produce more varieties of jewelry you would have your school debt paid off in a remarkably short time. The profit from each sale won't be much, but with mass sales it could add up very quickly. You might even have money in the bank when my nephew finally gets his sorry carcass back to Tokyo."

* * *

Kyoko was completely and utterly exhausted when she finally returned to the apartment at the end of the evening. She had not only purchased a shamisen, but she had spent two hours being taught the basics. Then she had met with a dance instructor to have her third lesson in the Kyomai dance, a traditional dance of Kyoto when it was still the capital of Japan. After that she had met with Sasaya Yuu and other cast members to perform a read-through of several acts of _The Shadow's Heart._ So when she stepped into the apartment, all she really wanted to do was lay down until Ren phoned her later in the evening.

Yet even in her exhausted state she could tell that something was bothering Chiori Amamiya. Amamiya had finished moving in during the day, and she had spent the late-afternoon tidying up. Now she seemed to be acting sheepish and uncomfortable. Kyoko decided to confront the problem rather than let it boil over, "Amamiya-chan, I can tell that something is bothering you. Are you regretting moving in with us? If it's really not right for…"

"No! That's not it, Kyoko… It's just… well, I promised not to tell your and Tsuruga Ren's secret, but I was bored and I felt like writing…"

Kyoko felt a cold chill in her heart, "Amamiya-san, you didn't tell anyone about Ren's secret… did you?"

"No! Of course not; I promised and I meant my promise. You see, I started writing and I wrote it out like a story. It's only for you, as a gift, but I thought that you might be offended…"

Kyoko did look surprised then, "May I see it?"

Chiori Amamiya sheepishly extended her new notebook to Kyoko. Kyoko opened it and read the first page. Then she sat and read further. She hardly noticed when Amamiya slipped a cup of hot tea into her hand. It took over an hour, but she finally finished the story, wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up at Amamiya, who stood there with a worried expression. "Well?"

Kyoko smiled brightly with the moistness still in her eyes, "It's beautiful, Amamiya-chan. I had no idea that you could write like that. Could… would you have time tomorrow to write something else, something that doesn't have to be kept secret?"

Amamiya nodded, but looked confused. Then Kyoko explained, "I want Sasaya Yuu to read your writing. She's a professional writer, and I think that we should get her opinion… is that okay?"

Chiori Amamiya smiled in relief. And then she went off to find a private place to start writing again.

* * *

**Notes:** Once again, a chapter with a lot of details that will eventually be important to the overall story. Hopefully you were still able to enjoy it. Please don't worry, the play will happen, as will other stories that must necessarily follow.

* I chose not to try and list the yen amount. Those of you who know the exchange-rate can make the calculations, but I didn't think it necessary for the overall story.

If you doubt the possibility of the 2,100 kick routine, then I should tell you that it was my routine for the first four brutal months of my martial-arts training. I regret to say that I have let myself lapse in recent years and would probably die after only half that number. But a truly dedicated martial artist will make the athletes in most sports look like total wimps.

Please read and review.


	5. Annoying man!

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

"So I persuaded Director Kuzawa to let Sasaya-san see the final episode, for Amamiya's sake. And then we gave her the story. The story is named 'Once again.' It is about a girl who is thought to be dead who changes her image and returns to her neighborhood as a new person. Yuu read it all in one sitting, and she cried, just like Kanae and I did. Then she said that she _had_ to introduce Amamiya to the Chief, whoever that is."

Ren smiled as he looked out at the sunrise and allowed Kyoko's voice to sooth his nerves. Today would be another tough day of filming. He was having to train almost as hard as Kyoko in order to play his role well. It would be increasingly demanding as the filming progressed, and he was determined that this movie would prove his worth as an action film star.

"So, have you started learning to drive my car yet?" He asked casually. The silence across the line answered his question as effectively as words. "Kyoko… dear… you promised me that you would start learning as soon as you got your permit. I know that you are busy, but this is important too. In an emergency, I want you to be able to move through town quickly… please?"

Kyoko sighed, "Your car is so nice, Ren. I'm just afraid of damaging it."

"I've told you before, I can replace my car. I can't replace you. I would feel safer knowing that you can get where you need to go without walking or bicycling. You are becoming too well-known lately, and it just isn't safe. Now, I've set aside the money for the jidohsha gakko (driving school), so please enroll."

"Oh, I have the money," Kyoko answered cheerfully, "I was just paid for my first three modeling jobs. I was really surprised that they paid so well. I was going to use the money for my acting school bill, but I'll take care of that next."

"Kyoko, I told you that I would…"

"NO!" Kyoko and Ren had experienced their first real argument over this issue, and Ren was still being difficult, "I will pay every penny, Ren. Please understand; I don't want anyone to say that I married you for your money."

Ren scratched his head in frustration, but at the same time he was wishing he could see her stubborn expression at that moment, "You are a stubborn woman, Kyoko. You're just like my mom."

Ren could almost feel her radiant smile across the phone as she replied, "Thank you! That's the nicest thing you've ever told me!"

As Ren told her good-night and hung up, he wondered if he could pay somebody to follow Kyoko around and take pictures so that he didn't have to miss all of his favorite Kyoko facial-expressions for the next five months, four weeks, and two days.

* * *

Kyoko tenderly set the phone into its cradle and sighed. _Five months, four weeks, and two days… that's all. One more day gone. He __is coming back for Ogata-san's wedding, after all. Still…_

She sat in the little music room, picked up her Gibson, and started strumming softly, so that she wouldn't wake up her two flat-mates. She needn't have worried. Kanae was reading her first letter from Yashiro, and Amamiya was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, with her back against the headboard writing as fast as her hand would move.

Chiori Amamiya was on fire in a way that she had never felt when acting. Sure, she could act… but she would never be like Kyoko. She had only been able to play Kimiko so well because of Yumi's suggestion. Yumi had offered the idea of keeping a journal "as Kimiko." It had worked. For every hour spent on set she had spent at least three hours living as Kimiko, scribbling out her thoughts, aspirations, pains, fears, and hatreds. When she stepped in front of the camera all of what she had written came with her.

But it was the writing, not the acting, that had energized her. Now, unbelievably, she had been taken under the wings of two renowned writer/directors. Sasaya Yuu was undeniably skilled, but she still considered herself a fledgling writer. After reading Amamiya's story, she had insisted on dragging the younger lady off to meet "the Chief." The Chief turned out to be Shimamura Shougo, one of the more famous young playwrites and stage directors in Tokyo. Not only was he famous for his stage work, but he was also making a real name for himself as the writer of screenplays and scripts for television and radio shows.

The Chief's passion, however, was his new theater. Over the last two years he had designed, commissioned, and supervised the building of the Garandou* Theater. The theater was named after his theater group of the same name. Sasaya Yuu had taken Amamiya straight there, ignoring all protests, and barged into the office of a ruggedly handsome but grouchy man. "Yuu, do you see this stack of work in front of me? I don't have the time to coach one of your actresses. You are a director in your own ri…"

Yuu plopped the notebook into his startled hands, "Read!"

The Chief shook his head, displaying his annoyance and hiding his amusement. Sasaya Yuu could be so timid in other areas, but never when it came to creating stories. In truth, he saw the stars in his kouhai's eyes and knew better than to argue. He read Amamiya's story he chain-smoked through half a pack of cigarettes. Meanwhile, Yuu took Amamiya on a tour of the theater. Sasaya Yuu might have left for two years, but she still walked this new theater with possessive pride. She had found her place in the world when she joined Garandou Theater Company. Three, almost four years ago now she thought she had found her calling in life as an actress after seeing just one mediocre stage play. The play had been mediocre, but one actor had totally caught her attention. Later she would meet Touya Ichii and, following his suggestion, she would visit Garandou Company.

They had tested her acting skills on the spot, and she had failed miserably. But there was something in her sparkling, hungry eyes that had spoken to the Chief. He had given her odd jobs until, eventually, he realized that she seemed to have an eye for the stories and the director's gift for knowing how each scene should play out. Within a year, Sasaya Yuu was making a name for herself as a writer and director. But Garandou would always be her home.

As far as Tokyo theaters go, Garandou would be considered small, with a seating capacity of only 500. But the acoustics were perfect, and every seat in the audience area seemed to have a perfect view. Chiori Amamiya didn't pay attention to the seating at all. Her attention was fixated on the stage. Yuu watched her with companionable eyes, and she knew, "You see it, don't you?"

"Huh?" Amamiya was taken off-guard by the question. In her own way, Sasaya Yuu reminded Amamiya of Kyoko; they both seemed to live in a different world.

"What do you see right now when you look at that stage, Amamiya? Tell me honestly."

Amamiya colored, "I see my story. I see Katsumi watching Takashi and trying to figure out how to tell him the truth. I see Yashuhiro praying every day at the grave site. I see…" She stopped her ramble and looked at Yuu in embarrassment.

"I knew it! I knew it as soon as I read the first page of your story!" Yuu beamed with some secret understanding, "Let's go back and see the Chief."

He was leaning back, reading through a document when they came back into his office. The notebook was on the desk, closed and set aside. Amamiya looked disappointed, but Yuu knew the Chief too well. His posture suggested excitement. "Well?"

Shimamura looked up from his document, reached over, took the notebook, and extended it to Amamiya. "It needs polishing. It's good as a story, but it won't work yet as a play." He handed her an empty notebook, "Re-write it without so much narrative. Focus on the dialogue and the movements of each actor. Let those elements tell the story. I have an open slot for one week in late February. If you can get it written and sell it to the crew, you can have that slot."

Chiori Amamiya looked startled, fearful, terrified, "What… you mean… you can't be serious…?" The Chief just kept looking at his document and waving his free hand dismissively.

Sasaya Yuu grinned and dragged the confused girl away, "He loved it. I knew he would. Now you just have to get to work and turn it into a play."

"But… but… I don't know the first _thing_ about writing a play!"

"Of course you do. You've been reading scripts for years. You know better than I did what looks right and what doesn't. But I'll tell you what. I'll sacrifice some of my precious theater tickets and take you to see a few well-made plays. You'll get the idea."

That was why Amamiya was still awake and scribbling furiously. Kanae, on the other hand, felt quite relaxed as she read through Yashiro Yukihito's letter:

_Dear Kotonami Kanae,_

_I'm glad that you have given me permission to write to you, and I hope that I won't burden you too much with my rambling. California is beautiful, and the Hizuri's are a wonderful couple. I will not say anymore on that, since anything else I say might compromise certain information before the proper time. Please don't let anyone see these letters for that reason. _

_Julie Hizuri spoke very highly of you. She is deeply impressed with you, and glad that you are Kyoko-chan's friend. She mentioned that she wanted you to model some items in her new clothing line, if you are interested._

_For my part, I miss Tokyo already. I will not burden you by writing about what I miss the most. You know how I feel, and I have promised myself not to push my feelings on you. Forgive me for even writing this much._

_We fly to Washington, D.C. tomorrow. This is my first time in the United States, and it is difficult for me to grasp just how large this country is. The people here are different than what I am used to, even though Tokyo is a very modern and metropolitan city, the mind-set is still more controlled and regimented than here. Ren assures me that there are as many different attitudes and lifestyles as there are cities in this huge country._

_Ren's movie, "The Wrong Man," will start filming right away. It's the story of a young, promising businessman who lives in Japan and comes to the U.S. as a part of a team to negotiate a major business deal. He is younger than the others, so he goes out on his own to check out the night-club scene. While he is talking to a beautiful woman he meets, he is slipped a drug which makes his pass out. He wakes up in his hotel room, only to find everyone else on his team has been murdered and he has been framed._

_He escapes from the police, only to find out that the FBI, Homeland Security, and CIA are somehow involved. He is accused of stealing a prototype computer chip that can control a collection of military satellites. Whoever possesses the chip can call down missiles from space onto any target on earth. He spends the rest of the movie escaping just about everyone while trying to prove his innocence and trying to catch the true culprits._

_Ren will be training almost as hard as you, Kyoko, and Amamiya in order to be successful at his role. I feel like the odd-man-out, so I may just start training with him… not that you still won't be able to wipe the floor with me… so don't despise me, okay?_

_Please write me, if you have the chance,_

_Yashiro Yukihito_

Kotonami Kanae laid the letter on her chest and stared at the ceiling. Kyoko had generously given her the guest room so that she could enjoy a little privacy. Of the three girls, she was the oldest and the one who craved solitude the most. At that moment she felt annoyed with herself for the stirrings in her chest. It had started when the letter had arrived. It had only gotten worse as she read Yashiro's careful allusions to his last words, spoken at the airport.

"_Kotonami Kanae, I am deeply and devotedly attracted to you. I know and recognize that you want to focus on your career, but I hope that someday you might find a place in your heart for me. I won't push, but I won't give up easily either. Please think about it."_

As she stared at the ceiling, she grumbled, "Annoying man." But the letter continued to rest on her chest. Finally, to stop herself from reading _that stupid letter_ again, she walked out to find the source of the sweet guitar music… but only after she carefully replaced the letter in the envelope and placed it securely in her drawer.

* * *

**Notes:** My apologies to those who I told that I wasn't going to pair Kanae and Yashiro. I just can't seem to resist exploring the idea. I made the mistake of asking myself, "how would Yashiro go about winning someone as difficult as Moko-san?" Now I can't seem to get the idea out of my head until I type it out.

I personally love the idea of Chiori Amamiya as a writer, maybe because that is my own passion. I know that I started to pursue that track in another story, but this will be different. Anyway, I hope that you can enjoy it.

My apologies: I intended to have Hiou take an interest in Maria, but that was when I thought that she was about to turn 11. Shiroyuki76 corrected my mistake, pointing out that Maria turned 8 at the Grateful Party, not 10. Obviously something would be wrong with a thirteen year old focusing on a 9 year old, so I have dropped that idea.

The Next Chapter: Touya Ichii returns.

As always, thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting, and _favoriting_ (don't you love my grammar?) Please continue to let me know what you think.


	6. Touya Ichii Returns

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

_Sasaya Yuu is returning to Japan with an armload of new scripts and a gleam in her eye. This time she has set her sights on Mogami Kyoko as her lead actress. How will Kyoko do on stage? And how will she endure six months of separation from the man who taught her to love again?_

**Chapter 6 – Touya Ichii Returns**

**The third week in December**

It was supposed to be a simple commercial promoting a vitamin-enriched drink. The writer/director, a lady named Kamachi Isako, ironically enough, had seen Kyoko's role on _Dangerous Academics _and had decided that her tough-but-pretty schoolgirl image would be perfect for promoting this product. The first commercial would feature Kyoko riding a bicycle in spandex up a steep hill. Once she reached the top, she would remove her helmet, shake out her hair, and take a drink.

Director Kamachi was very confident about her choice of actresses, but the Mountain's Essence people insisted in having the usual bank of "normals" to test Kyoko's commercial appeal. As usual, a professional agency recruited a group of college students, high school students, homemakers and professionals to sit in front of large-screen television and watch the first commercial. The commercial had been shot the day before, and neither the drink company people, nor the appeal testers had viewed it yet.

Kamachi leaned back in her chair and laughed quietly to herself. The viewers were about to experience the feeling of surprise that she had experienced yesterday. Kamachi had seen Mogami Kyoko in Fuwa Sho's PV, in Dark Moon, in Box R, and in Dangerous Academics, but she had never guessed about what lay under those outfits. Oh sure, she had noticed that Kyoko was trim and fit; that was what made her choose the girl in the first place. But she hadn't expected to see a washboard stomach and defined muscles… _that_ was a real surprise.

She watched through the window of the observation room as the lights went down and the commercial began. It began with a panoramic view of a long stretch of hilly road outside of Tokyo. A female bicyclist in spandex pants and sports-top could be seen pedaling rapidly around a curve. The camera moved closer, as the bicyclist started up the hill. Kamachi watched all of the men in the room start stirring. The biker had her midriff exposed, and a perfect female 6-pack moved rhythmically with slim, muscular legs and trim, tight arms as the lady powered herself up the steep incline. Even the ladies in the audience were paying attention now, wishing that _they_ had a body like that.

The biker came to a stop on a flat area with a backdrop of Tokyo framed between two hills. She unclipped her helmet and shook out her medium-length blonde hair that had just a tint of orange. The camera did a close-up on her beautiful profile and there were gasps of recognition in the audience. She reached back to her bike-pack, pulled out a Mountain's Essence Vitamin Water, unscrewed the cap, tilted her head back and began enthusiastically drinking the water down. The camera was focused on her long, graceful neck and pretty face as she drank. Then she turned and looked at the camera with those unusual, beautiful golden eyes and said, "When I'm thirsty after ten kilometers of dry, dusty road, only Mountain's Essence Vitamin Water can quench my thirst." Kyoko smiled, and Director Kamachi saw the viewers smiling back at her.

Kamachi also smiled. She smiled like the cat that ate the canary. _Let those producers doubt me now! _She leaned back and looked at her watch. _Any minute now…_ She heard multiple footsteps coming down the hallway. As she suspected, the drink company people hadn't even waited to find out what the appeal testers thought. "We want to sign her as our official spokeswoman," the Director of Marketing demanded as soon as he threw open the door. "What a body! She's perfect for promoting our entire line of health drink and food products! That stomach will sell drinks faster than we can stock them on the shelves!"

Kamachi Isako grinned, "I thought you might say that, so I already made an appointment to meet with her again on Thursday. If you can throw together a contract with a reasonable compensation offer, then you might just get her. I'll warn you though, that little girl's career is skyrocketing lately. I wouldn't recommend trying to low-bid her."

As they all filed out, talking about numbers and contractual jargon, Kamachi was still grinning. She hadn't told them the other news Kyoko had told her. When Director Kamachi asked Kyoko how she managed to get her stomach looking like that, Kyoko had grimaced and explained that she and two other young ladies were spending at least two hours out of every day training in martial arts with "the sensei from Hell." (Kamachi didn't notice the proud smirk on the face of Kyoko's manager).

"So, you mean that the other two girls look as fit and firm as you?"

"Oh, definitely. Sensei is a merciless slave-driver who delights in torturing her students. We almost crawl away from the dojo after she's done with us." Kyoko looked sideways at Yumi, who beamed at the high-praise.

"Do I know the other girls?" Kamachi was glad that she had asked. It turned out that both girls were also in the show _Dangerous Academics, _and both girls were making a name for themselves as actresses. Kotonami Kanae was beautiful, and Chiori Amamiya was very cute. She was already discussing future projects with all three girls.

* * *

Touya Ichii smiled as politely as he could and signed autographs for the flight attendants' nieces, nephews, and even third cousins. He wasn't really surprised to be recognized on a Nippon Airways flight. In a way, it was gratifying to know that he hadn't been forgotten after two years away. But all he really wanted at this moment was to get off of the airplane and hold Sasaya Yuu.

Touya Ichii was by nature, a selfish, self-centered person. He wasn't mean, or cruel, or vindictive; he was just selfish. He wanted to be the star. He hated to hear other actors praised. He hated to share his spotlight with anyone. Please don't misunderstand; he could work well with others on-stage or in front of a camera. He had an amazing string of successful plays and television shows to prove it. But it still rankled him to share.

Until the day he met Sasaya Yuu at Eloquence Company. She had been dragged along by another girl, a hanger-on whose name Ichii could never quite remember. Yuu was about as countrified and plain as a girl could be, and yet she had an appealing naturalness that Ichii never saw in Tokyo girls. He had heard her declare confidently, "I have finally found the path I want to walk on. I am going to be an actress."

Touya Ichii had been impressed. "So cool! You didn't say 'I want to be an actress.' You said, 'I am going to be an actress.'"

Ichii had seen the odd, country-girl's eyes widen. "You're him! You're the dead man in _Poet Laureate_!" He had moved swiftly, precipitously grabbing the girl and pulling her into an empty room. "Look, Eloquence Company forbids its actors to work outside of the company. I was just helping out a friend when someone got sick. Please don't tell anyone." It was remarkable and noteworthy that she had recognized him. He had thought he was safe because of his face-paint and his ghoulish disguise. But Yuu had noticed; her amateur's eye had picked him out as the one actor in the play who was worthy of note.

On his advice, Sasaya Yuu had auditioned with Garandou Company… and failed. But the Chief had kept her on, giving her odd jobs. And then her true talent began to be revealed. She was a storyteller; a skill she had learned at her grandmother's feet. Within months, the Chief had her directing his plays and writing her own scripts. The rest is history. Out of the lowest depths of obscurity, the young college lady rapidly climbed until actors and actresses, young and old, were clamoring to be in her next play or film.

And Toua Ichii? As odd as it seemed to him, he couldn't stay away from Yuu. Her sparkling eyes, her unbridled enthusiasm for all things theater, and her simple, innocent approach toward him was like a silken thread that became a string that became a web that wrapped around his heart and mind. Touya Ichii, one of Tokyo's most sought-after bachelors, had been captured by the little country girl.

He had never regretted it. Oh sure, there was the one time that he had seen the Chief hugging Yuu. If he had stuck around he would have understood that she was just using her mentor's shoulder to cry on. Her story idea had been stolen by another, and she had been devastated. She _had_ come to him later that same week, but he had been cruel in his jealousy. When he found out the truth he had made amends in the only way he could think of. He had helped her to make her own version of the play, and he had helped her to make it so much better that they buried the plagiarizing director.

Of course, in order to help her, he had needed to dress as the ghost of a showgirl. It could have been a humiliating decision that might have ended his career. But her story was so heart-catching, and his acting was so superb, that the play was a smashing success. When Ichii's former director had discovered the true identity of the showgirl, he had been so deeply impressed that it marked a turning point in the young actor's career. It had also propelled Sasaya Yuu into stardom as a promising young playwrite.

But most importantly, to the two of them, it had marked a turning point in their relationship. It would take many more months before they became a couple, but the end result was inevitable. Over the next six months the two young people had moved from success to success in their careers, until the day came that Sasaya Yuu was ready to make _The Age Changing Mountain Pass_ into a play.

_The Age Changing Mountain Pass_ was a monodrama, featuring a man who, due to his crimes, was cursed to live forever. He was bound to wait on the obscure path of an equally obscure mountain. While he waited, he aged. Occasionally another person who had lived a life of depravity would find the path and follow it to the old man's shack. Once there, they would feel the unaccountable urge to tell their tales. Each person, as they spoke of their sins, would age. The man would grow younger, until they became dust and he was restored to youth. The impact of the play was tremendous.

A famous European director attended the play one night. He extended an invitation to Touya Ichii: Come to London and join my playgroup. Touya Ichii gladly accepted. And then he did the one thing that could make his happiness complete: He asked Sasaya Yuu to come with him.

Their marriage was a lightning-swift affair, amazing everyone and disappointing many of Ichii's female fans. He couldn't have been happier with his choice. They travelled the world together for two years. She was his life, his energy, his reason to stretch his talent further and further, always beyond what he _thought_ he could do. It had been over a month now since Yuu flew home to Japan… too long… much too long. He shifted in his first class seat and willed the airplane to fly faster.

Sasaya Yuu hadn't had time to secure her license yet, so Yumi and Kyoko drove her to the airport to meet her husband's airplane. She stood in the waiting area; she couldn't sit. It had seemed like such a practical idea to come home early, but the wait had almost killed her. She had kept up a good front, had kept herself busy; but she had missed Ichii horribly, painfully.

Yumi and Kyoko understood. One had lost her love after years of happy marriage. The other was waiting for her own love's return. It is always so for those who chose to share their hearts and their lives with another. Separation is like losing a limb.

The airplane taxied up to the gate, and Yuu waited. The doors opened, and she waited and fidgeted. And then he was there, tall and strong and handsome, walking up the causeway. She didn't wait, Sasaya Yuu ran to meet Touya Ichii. He swept her into his arms, lifted her up, and kissed her soundly. It didn't matter to either of them that their native country frowned on such public displays. They only cared that they were together again.

"I missed you, Ichii. I really missed you."

Ichii just held Yuu tighter. Naturally, they attracted attention. The Tokyo news stations had gotten hold of the news that the couple was returning home, so people had been seeing their photographs on the news. The news channels knew that Touya Ichii was returning, but they had been held off by the promise of a press conference the next day. Kyoko was wearing one of the disguises designed for her by Jelly. She and Yumi played manager, discouraging excited fans from approaching the couple until they had said their hellos. Then, with the efficiency of a professional, Yumi got everyone out of the airport and into her car. Naturally, the couple sat in the back.

Up until that point, Ichii had been focused only on his wife. Now that they were in the car, he was ready to meet her new friends. "Thank you for picking me up, Yumi-san. I've heard a lot about you." He looked at the young lady in the passenger seat, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mogami-san. Yuu and I watched _Dark Moon_ and _Box-R_, most people don't appreciate how difficult it is to play the bad roles. You were outstanding. Yuu tells me that you were also great in you new drama."

Kyoko just smiled. Between Ren, Yumi, and others who were close to her, she was learning to take praise with aplomb. "I've heard a lot about you as well, Touya-san. I'm looking forward to seeing your next play."

Ichii grinned at Sasaya Yuu, "I haven't been told yet what horrible tortures I'm to be put through next. You know how writers and directors are, Mogami-san. We actors have to let them imagine that they are in charge. Of course, the truth is that we are the ones who make the magic."

Yuu poked Ichii in the side, "Keep nurturing your delusions, Ichii. Without us you would all still be just class clowns. We, the writers and directors, create new worlds of wonder and magic. Actors are just blank slates for us to pour our beautiful visions into." She sniffed, "Nothing more than puppets... putty in our hands."

"Just let me get you home, dear writer/director, and I'll show you who' the putty."

"Oooooh, promises, promises."

Kyoko wisely stayed out of the interchange. She could tell from their expressions that the couple was having fun. This particular argument was actually the couples favorite argument. They loved to have the argument, and they loved making up even better.

It all made her miss Ren terribly.

* * *

"They make such a good couple, Ren. He's handsome and she's pretty and cute and they are completely in love with each other."

"_Just as long as they're together, Kyoko. I don't like hearing about how handsome you think another man is, you know."_

"Don't worry, Ren. Nobody is as handsome as you." She blushed at her words, but she meant them just the same.

"_Good. Speaking of handsome, how are you getting along with that Fujinosuke character?"_

"Actually, we've only had the one read-through together. He's been on other projects. We'll be working together on the sword-fight choreography some time next week." Kyoko smiled affectionately, "Don't _worry_, Ren. There's only one man in my life who I love."

"_Good. Just remember that. I had to work long and hard to win you, Kyoko-chan, and I don't intend to ever let you escape. Good night, Love."_

"Good night, Corn. I love you." Kyoko hung up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She desperately wished that it had been Tsuruga Ren who had stepped out of that boarding gate that afternoon. She shook her head to clear it and picked up her shamisen. For the next hour she pretended that she was playing for a tall, dark, and incredibly handsome man who adored her.

* * *

**Notes:** I apologize that this chapter is not more exiting. It is essentially a background chapter to acquaint you with Touya Ichii and Sasaya Yuu as a married couple. I felt that this was important for the rest of the story. I promise to try and make the next chapter more interesting.

Although it has only been three weeks since Kyoko, Kanae, and Amamiya started training with Yumi, they were already in great shape. They had been working out and undergoing a lesser form of martial-arts training for _Dangerous Academics._ Yumi's training just brought definition to their already tight bodies.

If anybody reading feels that this is too fluffy or mushy, I won't apologize. I believe that a real man isn't afraid to say endearing things to the woman he loves.

The next chapter: Grateful Party, the Sequel

As always, please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Grateful Party, the Sequel: Part I

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

Maria's small, slim fingers moved like magic across the keys as she and Ren played a heartwarming rendition of Pachelbel's Canon in D major. Kyoko looked on in wonder and pride, just as she always did whenever Ren and Maria played. Ren was amazing because he hadn't even played piano before the start of _Dark Moon._ Just as Kyoko had spent many hours learning to play her new music on guitar, she knew that he had devoted every minute he could spare learning to play the six pieces that he had played for this film. Director Kuzawa had suggested using some of the music that Ren had learned for _Dark Moon_, but Ren had resisted. He explained that critics would latch onto that fact and it would cheapen the overall impact of this television drama.

And so Ren and Kyoko had spent many evenings over at the Takarada mansion so that Ren and Maria could practice together… or rather… so that Maria could coach Ren. _That_ was the amazing part to Kyoko. Just a year before Maria had only been taking piano reluctantly. But at the Grateful Party on the previous December she had been joined at the piano by several wonderful musicians. They had turned the night into a jam-session, and Maria had enjoyed herself so much that her entire attitude toward the piano had changed. The evidence of the change was obvious. At 8 years old, approaching 9, Maria wasn't just a pianist, she was a performer.

Kyoko loved everything about little Takarada Maria. She and the young girl understood each other in a way that nobody else did or could. Not even Ren or Moko-san understood Kyoko as well as this precocious, doll-like child did. Sadly, it was an understanding born of mutual childhood pain. Both had experienced hurt and rejection, and both had become bitter for a while. They also shared a higher sense of awareness in the spiritual realm and of dark things not seen. But most of all, though they understood each other, they still completely accepted each other.

In a way, Maria's pain had been worse than Kyoko's, if such things can be accurately measured. That is because it was the pain of self-blame and self-loathing. Maria's parents had always been travelling; her father was a businessman and her mother was a model. Maria had made only one request for her birthday as a small child: she wanted her mother to be there. Her mother had complied, but the decision had resulted in tragedy. On the way home her airplane had crashed, killing everyone on board. At the funeral, little Maria had heard her mother's fans blaming her for her mother's death. That was when she had learned to distrust the words of all adults. The same people who had blamed her behind her back spoke pleasantly to her face. Maria had longed for someone who would speak the truth. Even Tsuruga Ren, the man she worshipped and loved, didn't tell her what she wanted to hear.

It is not necessary here to relate all of the events that led to Maria loving Kyoko as her Onee-sama. These are well documented. What matters for this narrative is that Kyoko loved Maria like the little sister she never had, and Maria worshipped the ground that her Onee-sama walked on. Kyoko spoke the truth to Maria, and in doing so she helped to begin the healing process that is still ongoing in Maria's young heart.

Ren and Maria finished their piano performance, bowed, and headed off stage. It was Kyoko's turn to go on stage with _Shattered,_ her group from the show. But before she went, Ren gave her a kiss, and Maria gave her a huge hug.

Later, after both _Shattered_ and Fuwa Sho had performed, and after everyone had signed so many autographs that their hands ached; Ren informed Kyoko and Maria that he was taking them out for ice-cream. Everyone had been so busy of late that there had been little time for relaxing and just enjoying each other's company. Maria loved the tall man almost as much as Kyoko did, so they were both pleased by the impromptu decision.

While Maria licked her strawberry cheesecake ice-cream she luxuriated against Ren's side. Kyoko looked at the image of the small girl sitting with the big man and she thought, _Ren will make a wonderful father some day_. The thought made her blush, which, of course, enchanted Ren.

"What are you thinking about, Kyoko-chan?" Ren watched Kyoko's face turn even redder as she rapidly shook her head. Ren was about to wheedle the information out of her, but he was distracted as he felt Maria slip off of his lap.

The young girl walked around the little table and looked pleadingly into her big sister's eyes. "Onee-sama, we _are_ going to have the Grateful Party again, aren't we?"

Kyoko was surprised. She had been so busy, and so distracted with Ren's impending departure, that she hadn't even thought about the party. She looked into Maria's cute, sincere face and realized that she couldn't say no, "Of course, Maria-chan. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Maria smiled triumphantly and hugged Kyoko tightly. Kyoko held her own ice-cream up so that it wouldn't drip on the little girl. She looked at the little blond head with deep adoration and used her free hand to return the little girl's hug. Ren watched the two girls affectionately and thought, _Kyoko will make a wonderful mother someday. _He didn't blush… he just watched the two girls as if he was memorizing the scene. He wanted to cherish every image to help him make it through the long six months in the United States.

No progress was made on preparations until after Ren's departure. Even Maria understood that Kyoko was jealous of every free moment that she could spend with her man until the fateful day. But Maria also understood that Kyoko would feel lonely after Ren left. There was no formal agreement between Yumi, Kanae, Amamiya, and Maria; somehow they all seemed to find ways to fill Kyoko's free time until she could adjust to the tall man's absence.

For Maria that meant preparations for the party. It made Maria feel grown-up to hang around the apartment with the three girls, and she did so with impunity. The girls didn't mind. Maria had been a regular in the LoveMe Section, and she had always been friendly and nice… _as soon as she had established that neither Kanae or Amamiya were after Tsuruga Ren._ The older girls were especially tolerant of Maria now because they knew that Maria distracted Kyoko from her loneliness.

Of course, after the first week Kanae and Amamiya absented themselves when Kyoko and Maria worked. They didn't leave because of Maria, however. They left because, if they had stayed, they would have weighed 400 pounds by the time of the Grateful Party. Kyoko was designing the most enticing, the most aromatic, and the most succulent dishes imaginable… and the other two couldn't stop from sampling if they stayed in the apartment.

Maria was actually glad of the private time with her Onee-sama, for several reasons. The first, obviously, was that she coveted time alone with her favorite person. Her other reason was more embarrassing, "Onee-sama?"

"Hai, Maria-san," Kyoko didn't look up as she crafted the delicate chocolate snowflake, "You have a question?"

Maria was silent for so long that Kyoko had to look away from her project, "Maria-chan, what is it?"

The young girl blushed and looked sheepish as she asked, "Have you made the list of who you are inviting?"

"Not yet. I have some ideas… why?"

Maria looked down and swayed back and forth, "Ummm, I was wondering if… since he helped you with the fight scenes… and well… since you're really the one who knows him…" Maria turned beet red as she lapsed into silence.

Kyoko struggled to keep the smile off of her face, "Maria, I was thinking of inviting the Uesugi's, since they are letting Yumi use their dojo, and since Hiou-chan helped so much with our fight choreography. What do you think?"

Maria brightened, but tried to appear nonchalant, "Oh, well that's probably a nice idea… since he… they've been so helpful."

Kyoko returned her attention to her task, but she couldn't resist one more comment, "That Hiou's really gotten handsome lately, hasn't he? … And he's so much more polite than he used to be."

Maria didn't answer her teasing Onee-sama, but she did sigh.

* * *

Takarada Lory was not a man to be shunted aside when it came to planning a party. He knew better than to try to take over Kyoko and Maria's roles; besides, they had done such a nice job the previous year that he wanted to see what they would do this year. But that didn't preclude him from adding his own special touches. He had already informed his son that he _would_ be there for Maria. But now it was up to him to make sure that Kyoko, the girl who had become like family, was also happy. "Sebastian, did you make those phone calls for me."

"Of course, sir. Everything is arranged."

* * *

In order to ensure that Ren and the other actors would look natural using a weapon in the movie _The Wrong Man_, the director had arranged for everyone to practice at one of the rod and gun clubs in the D.C. area. They had a paid adviser, Marine Gunnery Sergeant Dillon Hollister, run the firing line. He would be working with the cast and crew throughout the filming, helping them to look authentic. At the moment he was walking the firing line, carefully watching each actor to make sure that nobody did anything stupid. Since most of the actors had little or no experience, he had needed to give a lot of remedial instruction. At the moment he was watching the new arrival. The very tall man was supposed to be a Japanese superstar actor. Hollister couldn't care less. He was only worried about ensuring that nobody got hurt.

Ren raised the Beretta 9mm, assumed a modified Weaver stance, stopped his breath half-way through and pulled lightly on the trigger. Just as both his father and his Uncle Luke had taught him, he allowed himself to be surprised when the weapon fired. He tracked to the next target, fired; repeating the process five times until he had fired once at each of the drop-down targets.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! Put your weapons on safety! Ground your weapons!" The Marine "Gunny" checked right and left. His assistants raised their hands as their sections were safe. "The line is clear! Check your targets!"

Ren pushed the button and watched as his targets moved forward. "Not bad, young man." Ren turned to look at the stocky sergeant. "You've obviously done this before. Who taught you?"

"Did you ever meet Luke Swan, Gunny?"

Hollister stood up straighter, "Colonel Swan? Used to be out at Camp Foster, in Okinawa?"

"The very same; he retired and had a ranch in Wyoming… he died of cancer three years ago now."

"Swan was a good Marine, a good officer, and a good man. I'm sorry for his passing." Gunnery Sergeant Hollister bent his head for a moment of silence. Then he looked up, "If I remember right, he had the most amazing wife. A tiny, beautiful little Japanese lady; I sparred with her once… well, actually… believe it or not… my whole fire-team, four guys sparred with her. Not one of us touched her. She took four big, tough, highly trained Marines down like a living lawnmower. I've never seen anything quite like her. Did you know her?"

Ren smiled, "I've known her my entire life, Gunny. As a matter of fact, right now she's training my future bride."

"You mean you're going to marry a gal trained by the Colonel's wife?" When Ren nodded, Hollister laughed, "Boy, I wouldn't advise getting in a fight with your wife once that lady's done training her. She'll eat your breakfast."

* * *

The plans were complete and construction began, transforming the Takarada Mansion's great room into something else entirely. When Kyoko wasn't training, practicing, modeling, or working on various food options, she was at the mansion. Maria, despite her young age, seemed to know exactly what she wanted and how to communicate it. But part of the fun of the Grateful Party for the duo was working together to make the magic happen.

Kyoko loved to watch Maria work. Someday Maria would take over LME for her grandfather, and seemed eminently suited for the position. Even at 8, going on 9, she had the knack for getting things done. Kyoko watched as Maria stood with a clip-board, fifteen feet in the air in a high-lift basket. The foreman, who was also in the basket, listened attentively as she pointed here and there and told the man her wishes. _You're amazing, little sister; truly amazing._

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to answer the head-chef's questions. They were doing a run-through of each dish, determining the bulk requirements for feeding over three-hundred guests. The guest-list had expanded this year. Kyoko had been reluctant to impose that level on expense on the president, but he had insisted that he wanted her and Maria to invite everyone who they wished to thank. When they turned in a shorter list, he had handed it back to them and told them that he wanted to see more names. "And don't forget that Kuu is coming… make your food list accordingly or nobody else will get a bite."

Kyoko's eyes glittered with happiness. Even though she was corresponding with them on a regular basis, she still wanted to see her pseudo-parents. They always made Kyoko feel like they _wanted_ her to be their daughter, and they _wanted_ to hear what she had to say. In her entire life she had never had that feeling. The Fuwa's had been kind, but they had been stern and had always kept her at arm's length. But the Hizuri's gave her what she had always craved: love and acceptance. "Don't worry; I've learned to plan for Otou-san's eating disorder."

"Then, pretty soon we'll be ready," Lory said with an affectionate smile. He saw Kyoko's eyes becoming sad.

"I just wish that Ren was going to be here," Kyoko mumble, mostly to herself.

Lory only smiled and patted Kyoko's shoulder.

* * *

**Notes: **Another short chapter. I want to devote the next chapter entirely to the Grateful Party.

Okay, so I dropped the idea of Hiou chasing Maria, but that doesn't mean that she can't have a crush on him... right? Anyway, that's my story, and I'm sticking to it. Don't worry, I'm not letting the idea go; I'm just changing my approach angle.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.


	8. Grateful Party, the Sequel: Part II

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

_Sasaya Yuu is returning to Japan with an armload of new scripts and a gleam in her eye. This time she has set her sights on Mogami Kyoko as her lead actress. How will Kyoko do on stage? And how will she endure six months of separation from the man who taught her to love again?_

**Chapter 8 – Grateful Party, the Sequel**

**Part 2**

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, I lied. I originally intended to spend this chapter on the party, but I realized that more preliminary narrative was necessary. My apologies, but I promise to make the party interesting… to the best of my ability._

"Again!"

Three girls were standing in front of three life-sized polypropylene dummies. In near-unison they began reciting, "Bridge of nose, temple, septum,…" and as they recited the critical nerve and vein strike points they demonstrated with the appropriate strike; a downward palm-strike on the bridge of the nose, a knuckle-strike on the temple, … the girls moved through all twenty-one basic strike-points as they recited. When they reached the final strike,"…back of the knee!" Yumi allowed them a moment to rest.

"Good. You're beginning to get the idea. You need to learn to break your opponent into vulnerable points in your mind. If you look at a two meter tall man who weighs twice as much as you, you will lose the battle of the mind. Focus on that man's weak points instead; he can be hurt just like you can. Most people don't like being hurt, so sometimes you can end things quickly if you teach them that you're a pretty little flower who has a poison sting.

Okay, let's look at your mistakes. Kanae, please step forward." When Kanae stepped forward and bowed, Yumi moved behind her. "When you strike the back of the knee, strike for the tendons on the side. Don't go for the soft flesh in the middle. If your opponent goes down too quickly, your foot may be trapped." Yumi demonstrated, gently but firmly kicking the soft spot in the rear of Kanae's knee-joint. Kanae went down on her knees quickly, causing her legs to fold and capture Yumi's foot. "You can never forget that you are smaller. If you get in a clench with your opponent, it's probably over for you."

Amamiya raised her hand, "Sensei, but what if that happens anyway? What if the person gets us in a clinch?"

Yumi stepped back, exchanged bows with Kanae and allowed her to return to the line. "We'll work on that tomorrow. For today, I want you to practice the strike-point combinations with each other. And don't forget, you all still owe me about one-thousand two-hundred kicks." When the girls groaned, Yumi smiled and cupped a hand behind her ear, "Ahh, the sweet sound of agony in the morning… Oh how I _do_ love that sound."

* * *

They called themselves the Hassei, meaning the origination, or the initial point of the outbreak. They might have had an ambitious name; but they had no cause, no mission, and no justification for their existence. In reality all that they were was a collection of misfits who liked to complain and dream of doing something "really big" that would get them recognized. They all knew each other's names, but they thought that it would sound more sophisticated to call themselves by numbers.

Hassei-Icchi was the leader because he was bigger and meaner, and because occasionally he had an idea. Of course, most of his ideas were impractical ones like, "Let's hide in the bathrooms at Nippon National Bank until they lock up, and then grab all of the cash before opening time." Another brilliant idea was to replace one of masterpieces at the Tokyo National Museum with a forgery and sell the original on the black market." Naturally, since they couldn't figure out how they would get back out of the bank, and since they didn't happen to know any expert painters to forge the aforementioned painting, no action was taken.

Hassei-Nii was a bony, tall, unattractive girl whose own brilliance at planning extended to "You distract the store clerk, and I'll grab us some free drinks." Nii's sole positive contribution to the Hassei's was that she was actually from a moneyed family… and she still had access to funds. More often than not it was her contribution that sustained the group while they argued about their "big score."

Hassei-San was medium height, medium build, and of less than medium intelligence. He had a dark mop of hair on his head and a scraggly attempt at a goatee growing on his chin. He was number three for the sole reason that he was there when the group was spawned, and he always agreed with Ichi. He had spent his time in the Army. He had left under questionable circumstances, but he still acted as if he was a super-soldier among amateurs.

Hassei-Shi, Hassei-Go, and Hassei-Roku were basically not worth describing in detail. They were three young men who went where they were told, did what they were told to do, and between the three of them had not had one intelligent thought in over six months. But they were strong and they were willing to do whatever they were told.

Hassei-Shishi, on the other hand, was a relatively new member, and she was displaying definite signs of intelligence… of course, she joined the Hassei's, so one might automatically dismiss any suggestions that she was in possession of any more intelligence than the others. Probably the reason that she did join was because she needed a place to stay, and because she was interested in Hassei-Ichi. She was faintly attractive young woman of twenty-three with black, straight hair, dark brown eyes, and ivory colored skin. She could also cook very well, having been trained in her family's restaurant since early childhood.

It was Hassei-Shishi who pointed out the article in Tokyo Entertainment News about the Takarada's. An enterprising reporter had somehow convinced Takarada Lory to give an interview about his lifestyle and his current projects. In the course of the interview he let it slip that his granddaughter and Mogami Kyoko were preparing for the second annual Grateful Party. The reporter must have found the idea fascinating, because she devoted most of the article to that event. "This is it! This is what we need to get some funds and make a name for ourselves."

Hassei-Ichi read through the article slowly, but mostly he fixated on the photograph. When he was finished reading, he looked up in confusion, "We're supposed to go around dressed up like the Emperor of Persia? How is that…"

"NO!!!" The girl shook her head and asked herself again what she saw in the big brute. "The girl! We could grab the girl! Takarada is rich! He'd pay millions to get his granddaughter back. And with a few hundred people at this party, who's going to notice if a little girl disappears?"

The others were definitely interested now. They scooted forward as the young lady explained her plan.

* * *

The limousine pulled up in front of the mansion. Sebastian got out to open the rear doors, but the passengers were already climbing out on their own. Kyoko was waiting with barely-controlled glee.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Kyoko ran forward to embrace and be embraced by her new parents. They were as enthusiastic as she. Julie loved her pseudo-daughter so much that she considered moving her entire operation to Japan just so she could spend time with the young lady. Many times she had regretted not trying to have a second child. Kuon had been a pleasant, wonderful child, but he had always been a daddy's boy; tough, athletic, outdoorsy. Julie had longed for a girl to take shopping, to share girl-talks with, to pamper.

Kyoko stepped back after the hugs. "I'm so glad you could come early. I'm glad you could come at all, but two days early is even better."

Julie laughed, "Kotonami Kanae told us all about the food you've been experimenting with. She said that she and Amamiya have had to hide so that you won't try to feed them any more samples. Of course, when Kuu heard about that, he _had_ to come early."

Kyoko giggled and held Julie's arm tighter, "I'm just happy that you're both here."

Julie heard the strain beneath the giggle, "How are you holding up, Kyoko?"

Kyoko started to dissemble, but one look from Julie stopped her. She answered honestly, "It's crazy, Okaa-san, but I miss him so much that it hurts. Especially…" She didn't say it. She knew that Ren's schedule made it impossible for him to fly back on her birthday, but that didn't keep her from wanting him to be there.

"Especially on your birthday?" Julie said sympathetically. "I'll tell you what; I promise that we will work so hard to make you happy that you won't have the time or energy to be lonely. Does that sound fair?"

"You know you don't have to…" Kyoko felt guilty for putting her burden off on her Okaa-san, but Julie would have none of it.

"Nonsense. I have missed seventeen of my favorite daughter's birthdays and I intend to make up for every lost moment. Don't you dare try to steal that from me, young lady." Julie smiled affectionately to soften the harshness of her voice.

"Okaa-san!!" Kyoko couldn't help it; she let her tears flow and allowed her beautiful mother to comfort her.

Meanwhile Kuu was lagging behind so that he could talk with Yumi. "What are the weather reports, Tink? When we took off it didn't look too good over the east coast."

"It's getting worse. He's done filming tonight. If D.C. is socked in, they may try driving south. But you know how bad it can get there." Yumi looked genuinely concerned. "Ren's not exactly used to driving in those conditions. I just hope he drives careful."

"I do too. We both know he would walk across the poles or try to swim the oceans if that's what it would take to make it here on time for her birthday." Kuu saw Kyoko and Julie turning to wait for them, so he and Yumi stopped talking and extended their strides to catch up.

* * *

"Cut!" The director yelled out, "Okay, let's move on to the next set!"

Gunnery Sergeant Hollister watched Ren take a hurried drink from his water. And then the tall man crushed the bottle and threw it aggressively into the nearest recycling bin. Hollister turned to Yashiro, "What's with the kid, Yashiro? He's not usually this tense."

Yashiro found it odd to hear anyone call Ren "the Kid," but this grizzled veteran was certainly entitled. The man had sort of adopted the two men in the last two weeks, showing them around the area and introducing them to people who they wouldn't have met otherwise. "We're supposed to catch a flight back to Japan as soon as filming is over, but the weather is moving in. His girlfriend's birthday is on Christmas Day, and he doesn't want to miss it."

The Gunny looked out of the window and up at the sky. He whistled, "The way those clouds are dumping snow on us, I wouldn't count on getting out of Dulles," He looked over to where Ren was having his make-up retouched, and then back at Yashiro, "This birthday's pretty important to her?"

"She turns eighteen. I think he would build his own wings and try to fly there if that's the only way to get there."

"You got anybody back there waiting for you?"

Yashiro felt foolish as he blushed a little, "I'm working on it. She's too busy with her career to think about relationships, but I'm working on it."

Gunnery Sergeant Hollister nodded, excused himself, and went to stand outside. After a few minutes he pulled out his cell phone, "Hi Major, this is Gunny Hollister... Major, do you remember Swan… yeah, I heard about it too… The reason I asked is that I was wondering if you could do a favor, for the Colonel's sake…"

* * *

"Wow! This is incredible!" Julie stood in the tallest turret of the castle walls that had been built in the middle of the great hall. Little Maria beamed proudly. "I wanted to do something special for Onee-sama this year, since it's her 18th birthday. Did you bring the dress you designed for her?

It was Julie's turn to beam, "She'll look like Cinderella at the ball. I took her measurements when she stayed with us last summer. Of course, I hadn't counted on Yumi turning the three girl's into superwomen. I couldn't believe how strong she was when she hugged me."

"Have you seen her drink commercials yet?" Maria was always happy to talk about her Onee-sama, "She's had an amazing stomach; everyone's talking about it."

"I'm not surprised. It was Yumi who kept me in shape for modeling all those years ago. You should see Yumi's stomach, even now. I bet she could crack walnuts with her abs."

While they were talking, Maria had been leading Julie to another, lower tower, "I think that this is where Ren-sama should stand when he lets Onee-sama know that he's here. I can make sure she's standing right over there." She pointed to the center of the room.

Julie sighed, "I just hope that he can make it."

As predicted by Julie, Kuu made a beeline to the kitchen to sample all of Kyoko's creations. He was as vocal and appreciative as he was hungry. While Kyoko was off explaining the nuance of one particularly difficult dish to one of the patisseries, Kuu walked over to the head chef. "So, what do you think of her, Tiro?"

World-Class Chef Matsuhara Tiro cringed dramatically from his old friend, "Who let you in here!?!" He called out, "Everyone, hide the food before it's too late!" As the rest of the staff laughed, Tiro extended a hand, "The Boss told me you were coming. It's good to see you, old friend."

"Same here. Anyway, what do you think of my daughter?"

The chef looked confused, "Your daughter? I thought…"

"More like my adopted daughter… if you get to know her you'd want her in the family too. Anyway, stop distracting me; what do you think about her cooking skills? Isn't she something special?"

Chef Mastuhara smiled and decided to play with Kuu a little longer, "Well, you certainly _act_ like a doting father. Why, I remember the time that little Kuon…"

"Tiro, if you don't start answering my question, I'm going to start getting hungry!"

"Kami forbid! Okay, Kuu, I'll talk. _Of course_ she's good. You already knew my answer. I think that it's a crying shame she chose acting over a _real_ profession. Under my tutelage, she could have her own five-star restaurant in three years."

"But what about the _show_?" Kuu truly was starting to feel hungry now.

"You have always been such an impatient…"

"That's it!! Where's the refrigerator?" Kuu started to scan the huge kitchen for the refrigerator. He spotted it and started to step around the smaller man.

Tiro laughed and moved to block his path, "Okay, okay! I agree with Lory, she would do great on her own show. Are you happy now?"

Kuu grinned widely, "Great! I knew it was a good idea… but I'm still hungry."

* * *

Yashiro was looking a little green and he was trying not to show that he was a little frightened. Ren, on the other hand, was smiling broadly. They were riding in the rear-area of a Marine VH-60 helicopter as it powered through the snowstorm that was pummeling the Northeastern Seaboard. They were dressed in U.S. Marine cold weather gear, not because it was cold in the sealed cabin, but because they weren't supposed to be there.

There are rules, and there are rules. When the aide-de-camp for the Commander of the Marine Barracks in Washington D.C. asked for a "small favor," the captain of the helicopter didn't feel the need to quote rules. And when the men in question, one of whom was clearly a foreign national, were escorted to the flightline personally by Gunny Hollister, a legendary Marine, the flight crew also squashed their questions. One simply didn't argue with a gunny if one was hoping for a long and fruitful military career.

Hollister had shaken both men's hands and told them he would look for them again in one week, God and the weather willing. Five minutes later, the large helicopter was flying south on instruments, since the visibility was nearly zero. Marines are survivors by nature and inventive by training. Ten minutes after the helicopter left the ground, the crew chief was placing steaming hot cups of coffee in the hands of the two mysterious men from Washington, D.C.

Yashiro nodded gratefully, but remained silent. He didn't want his obvious accent to raise questions that would get the Gunny in trouble later. But this wasn't a problem for Ren. "Thank you, Sergeant. I hope that you aren't making this flight just for us?"

"No, sir. We're actually based out of Virginia Beach, Virginia. We were only up north for a training exercise," the young, powerfully built Marine had a pleasant drawl in his voice as he grinned, "Actually, you're doin' us a favor. Those d*mn paper-pushers up in Washington wanted to keep us on the ground. Thanks to you we got the authority needed to fly home after all. That means I get to see my wife and little son for Christmas."

Ren returned the man's grin, "Then I'm pleased. I was afraid that our… mission was going to make things hard for you."

"Am I permitted to ask where you're going?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

The sergeant's eyes got large, "In this weather? Man-oh-man, you must really have something urgent to attend to." It was clear in his eyes that the sergeant wanted to know more. But anyone in the military quickly learned not to ask too many questions.

Ren answered anyway, "What I have to attend to is very urgent, sergeant. So thank you."

* * *

It wasn't really that hard for Hassei-Shishi to locate the names of the Tokyo University students who would be tasked with creating the cake for the Grateful Party. She had been in the program herself, before she got kicked out for running the till. She knew that Takarada liked to throw business at the University culinary program. All that was needed now was to find the opportune moment to make the switch and substitute her team in place of the University students.

* * *

**Notes:** You may have noticed, if you were one of the early readers of last chapter, that I changed Hollister's rank. Sometimes I get careless, and I accidentally put in the wrong character at the wrong time. My apologies. Hollister is now Gunnery Sergeant Hollister.

Another important note: The movie filming is not over for Ren, only the filming for that day. The director is giving everyone a 5 day break for the holidays, but they are expected on-set after that. He had specific scenes for winter conditions, so he wants to take advantage of the weather.

Other than that, I'll stop adding notes here and get started on the next chapter. Oh, and this time I will actually write about the party… which might have several unexpected twists.

Please review.


	9. Grateful Party, the Sequel: Part III

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 9 – Grateful Party, the Sequel**

**Part 3**

"Aren't you even going to cut us a break on Christmas Eve, Yumi-Sensei?" Chiori pleaded, knowing perfectly well what the tiny lady's answer would be.

"You know, you're right, Amamiya Chiori-san," Yumi said pleasantly.

The three girls looked at their Sensei skeptically. "It _is_ Christmas Eve, which means that you ladies will all be somewhere else tomorrow. That also means that you will be losing all of that precious training time. I must be getting old to have forgotten something _that_ important. So, since it _is_, Christmas Eve… and since none of you have to work today… until later of course, Kyoko… we'll just work out an extra hour."

All three girls rolled their eyes and sighed. They should have known better than to ask for mercy.

"Okay, ladies, since we have this beautiful, large dojo to ourselves, I want to see you run through the firefly kata." Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori spread out and began the intricate, beautiful kata that Yumi had been teaching them. It looked more like a dance than a kata, because it involved legs kicking in the air and sweeping across the floor. When Kyoko had questioned the purpose of the kata, Yumi had demonstrated by having all three of the girls try to attack her. Using only the flowing moves from the kata, she defeated every attempt to reach her. Over and over again they ended up on the floor. So now they practiced it with the determined intention to master the technique.

It came the easiest to Kotonami Kanae; although she had never been able to afford dance lessons, she was possessed of a natural grace and ability to dance that the other two couldn't quite rival. Kyoko was graceful by training, but she still didn't have the same level of natural ability. Chiori was actually doing quite well in most areas of Yumi's training, but she was finding this kata to be the hardest task so far. That is not to say that any of the girls was incapable, it was just so much more natural for Kanae.

Yumi followed this up with a focus on what to do when one of the girls was caught in a clinch. Yumi ran through an amazing array of techniques, from simple pokes and holds to brutal, bone-breaking tactics. The girls listened and practiced. Although they had yet to use their learning, they were aware that the possibilities existed. Amamiya Chiori did the best in these techniques. She seemed to have a gift for thinking fast in tough situations.

Kyoko's gift was in tools and weapons. Perhaps it was due to her early training with knives; whatever the reason, Kyoko picked up weapon techniques as if she were born to be a warrior. Naturally, since a part of her training included preparation for her upcoming role, she was spending extra time each day learning how to use the two swords. But it didn't stop there. No matter what Yumi taught her, Kyoko absorbed it like a sponge. Added to the preparations for the Grateful Party, her commercials, modeling shoots, practicing her shamisen, and learning to dance, Kyoko barely had time to think. Yet when she had a sword in her hand, Kyoko seemed to find extra energy. Perhaps the blood of warriors flowed in the Mogami veins.

* * *

It had taken a lot of pleading and flirting, but Ren and Yashiro had persuaded the airline counter clerk to "find a way to get them on board a flight across the United States, landing in Seattle. From there it was a four hour delay and they were able to board a Nippon Airways flight for Tokyo. That had been difficult as well, but this time Ren had decided to remove his disguise and reveal his identity. Suddenly the head attendant felt the need to take over, and she worked her magic to get the two men on the flight. Unfortunately, there were no first-class seats available. For a tall man, coach seating is misery. But as uncomfortable as both men were, they were also happy. It would be tight, but they would make it home for the party.

* * *

The Hassei's stood in different attitudes from worry to exhilaration as they looked at the college students who were seated, bound and gagged, on the floor of the van garage. Hassei-Ichi and Hassei-Shishi were working in the back of the long stretch-van, installing the false wall. The van was used for the college's catering jobs, both large and small. The students would often make more than one delivery at a time. They had created several separation walls so that projects wouldn't be mixed together. Now this wall would be used to hide the additional ten Hassei's who would be hidden there.

Hassei-Ichi had gotten his hands on two pistols. He kept one and gave the other to Hassei-san. Shishi wasn't happy about the idea, but Hassei-Ichi insisted that a little firepower might get them out of a tough scrape.

* * *

Julie and Sachiko, the Okami-san, watched fondly as Kyoko and Maria swirled around in their princess-dresses.

Maria had stood with the older ladies, her eyes gleaming with excitement as Kyoko opened the dress-box and gasped. She had never seen anything as beautiful as the dress that had been carefully placed inside. When she pulled it out, it was Maria's turn to gasp; under Kyoko's dress was an identical, smaller version. She looked up at Julie, who smiled like the cat who ate the canary and nodded. After Maria gave the beautiful lady a quick hug of gratitude, she ran forward and pounced on her dress.

When Julie and Sachiko were done helping the girls dress, they stepped back and admired the two princesses. Kyoko and Maria were both in fairyland, laughing and swirling and dancing together. Both mothers looked on with affectionate pride. Once the girls were far enough away, Sachiko leaned over and whispered to Julie, "And what about the prince?"

"He'll make it, but it'll be tight. The Boss will have Sebastian standing by, complete with costumes."

"Does Kotonami-san know?" Sachiko and Kyoko were talking and visiting often, but it hadn't been their "daughter" who spilled the beans about Yashiro's interest in Kotonami Kanae. That had been obvious to Sachiko every time she had seen them together. She also suspected that the raven-haired beauty returned that interest… but Kanae was stubbornly reticent about her personal life.

"We only told her that Kuon was coming. I think that she wanted to ask about Yashiro, but she didn't. That girl is no fun at all. Still, I suspect that she'll be happy to see him when he shows up."

* * *

Even though the Takarada Mansion had a security gate, and cameras placed at strategic locations, it was easy for the Hassei group to get in. Badges are the universal sign of authority. All too often a simple, modified, clip-on badge is accepted without any closer examination. After all, the only problem that security was really concerned about was the possibility of reporters and photographers trying to sneak in. An official Univerity of Tokyo, Culinary Department van didn't pose any real threat… right?

The trick now was to make sure that nobody investigated the truck before it was time to move. Hassei-Shishi demonstrated her intelligence once again by stepping into the kitchen and suggestion that it would be better to leave the cake in the van until it was needed. The kitchen was a hotbed of activity, and it would be too easy for it to be bumped and damaged. Everyone saw that as a good idea. The van would stay, and nobody would bother with it.

* * *

Sasaya Yuu and Touya Ichi arrived early in the evening, at Kyoko's request. Kyoko had taken a real liking to the couple, and she wanted to introduce them around. The entertainment industry is often a confusing collection of circles. A person may be very successful, and may meet many prominent people, and yet may be excluded from other circles within the industry. The trick of success, in part, is to meet as many people as possible. New job opportunities may be created simply by attaching a face to a name. Kyoko, who never had any real interest in fame or in playing the game, still understood this concept. Besides, she just liked the couple… especially Yuu.

Yuu, ever the director/writer, saw the two girls in their dresses and her mind immediately started creating a world for them. Touya Ichi tapped her gently on her head, "Hello?... Yuu-dear… Anybody home?... It's not nice to forget that you're on a date, you know?"

Yuu blushed and took her husband's arm, "Sorry, Ichi, professional hazard. You 'steal,' and I 'create.' The _stealing_ that Yuu was referring to was an actor's habit of watching other people and learning how to create characters based upon what they observed. Her 'creating' was building worlds in which certain characters could flourish.

"You make me sound like a criminal," Ichi said with mock indignation, "I'll have you know that actors are _very_ creative. We create each and every character that we play."

His cute wife blushed and said, "And you create better than anybody, Ichi. But don't you think that those two look like they should be on-stage together in some major production? Maybe like a Jane Austin play, or something similar."

"You should have the little Takarada girl… Maria, right?... anyway, you should have her play the young shadow warrior in-training."

Yuu looked at the two girls, and then at her husband, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Ichi smiled victoriously, "That's because _you're_ only a writer/director, whereas I am an _actor_. Without us you couldn't find your pretty little backside with both hands."

"I'm going to make you pay for that, husband."

"Promises, promises."

They had to put their banter on hold because Nakanachi Mia, of _Tokyo Entertainment Daily_, had spotted them and was walking over. Mia was the reporter who had finally persuaded Takarada Lory to give her an interview. Perhaps it was because she refused to write "rag" articles. She felt strongly that the truth was much more interesting than a bunch of slanderous speculations. Because of her attitude, Lory was willing to grant her an interview. He was favorably impressed with the first article, so he extended an invitation to her for the Grateful Party. To say that she was favorably impressed with the party would be an understatement.

The Daruma-ya couple had arrived early to help with preparations. Daisuke, the Taisho, was drawn to the kitchen, naturally. When Kyoko realized that he _wanted_ to be there, she put him to work on the sashimi plates. He was a trained master, and he immediately impressed the other chefs and staff with his knifework. Kyoko was itching to jump in and help, but she couldn't risk staining her beautiful dress. Tonight Julie intended to make sure that she was out among the guests, not hiding in the kitchen.

She and Maria moved from group to group as the guests arrived. Maria played piano occasionally, and other musicians took their turns as whim and opportunity allowed. At one point Maria even dragged Kyoko over, begging and pleading until her Onee-sama finally consented to play and sing one song. One song became three when she found out that the other musicians knew the music to several of her _Tsunami-K_ and _Shattered_ songs. She had fun, but felt silly singing rock and pop songs with a hoop-skirt dress on. The guests, however, were enthusiastic in their applause.

Kyoko and Maria had invited many of the cast members from _Dangerous Academics,_ and many of them contributed samples of their musical talent throughout the evening. Everyone was amazed to step into the mansion and find a fantasy-style castle rising up to the lofty ceiling. The structure was more than just a façade. There were stairs leading up to towers. There were platforms with tables for eating and visiting. There were games and minstrels in unexpected corners. And there was food of every variety everywhere the guests turned.

Julie kept herself close to her husband, lest he empty every food table. Even then he was in hog-heaven. "We definitely have to move our kids to California, Julie. They can have the left wing of our mansion, and Kyoko can take over our kitchen."

Julie just laughed, "They'll make their own decisions, Kuu. I don't care what they choose, just so long as they're together. I thought it was a horrible thing when Kuon ran away and changed his name. But him finding our Kyoko makes it all worth it."

Kanae and Chiori both looked spectacular in their dresses. Whenever there was dance music, they were approached by the handsomely dressed men and teens. Julie and Yumi had both counseled them that they _would_ have fun and they _would_ dance… or else Yumi would get creative in the dojo the following day. The men didn't know about this threat, but they definitely enjoyed the benefit of it. Both girls, in their own way, were difficult to approach. Kanae was cold and beautiful; her beauty made her intimidating, and her distant nature only added to the effect. Chiori was both pretty and cute, but she often looked like she might be contemplating a major crime. On this night, however they were just too pretty to ignore. Despite their fears, the men continued to approach them throughout the evening.

If any of the men were hoping for the chance at a deeper relationship, they were doomed to disappointment. Kanae spent much of the evening glancing at the front entrance, as if looking for a late arrival. And Chiori had her mind on a different man… someone she had only just met, and the first man who had impacted her in such a powerful way… but that story must wait for a future chapter.

Maria couldn't hide her blush when Uesugi Hiou and his mother arrived. In the last few months Hiou was becoming increasingly handsome, and Maria had definitely noticed. His face occupied many of her sleeping and waking dreams. She despaired over the idea that other girls his own age were seeing him every day at school. She even chanted spells and called on all of her mystic friends to see if she could somehow age quicker. But it was to no avail.

Thankfully Nabatame Yuuko, Hiou's mother was a very observant woman, and she thought that Maria's crush was cute. She made sure that Hiou danced with little Maria at least twice during the evening, and she also made sure that she and her son were sitting at Maria's table when it was time to eat. Hiou was embarrassed by the whole thing, but he behaved with surprising maturity. He knew what it was to have a crush on someone older, and he really did like Maria. She was undeniably pretty and talented, but she was also far too young. Still, it was flattering to be the one fawned over rather than the reverse.

While the cute young couple was dancing, Kyoko went looking for Nabatame Yuuko. When Kyoko came by the table, the dignified lady made apologies for her husband and father-in-law. "They wanted to come, but they had already accepted another invitation. Besides…" she leaned over and whispered with a twinkle in her eye, "… I brought the young man that _someone_ was really hoping to see." She sighed. "It's sad. First he falls in love with a girl too old for him, and then a girl too young falls in love with him."

Kyoko was always ready to promote her little sister, "If he isn't in a hurry, Maria would be worth waiting for. She's kind and intelligent and incredible… besides, she's only going to get prettier every year."

"Well, all we can do is wait and see. Only time will tell the final tale."

Kyoko, glancing around, saw something out of the corner of her eye that bothered her. It wasn't the first time. For some reason, throughout the evening, she kept feeling like something wasn't quite right. She excused herself and started looking for Yumi.

* * *

They started feeling nervous as more and more guests arrived. "We need to do this!" Hassei-Ichi hissed. They had already been there for several hours, and it was wearing on his nerves. The other group members had become tired of hiding in the van. One by one they were drifting into the mansion, despite Hassei-Shishi's orders to the contrary. Two of the twelve, ones who have not been mentioned in this narrative due to their relative lack of importance, found their way upstairs with the goal of pilfering. Hassei-Nii, San, and Shi had drifted into the party area, looking for the chance to either grab the girl and run or to pick a few pockets. Hessei-San, being proud of the weapon in his pocket, was strutting rather than walking, and this was causing him to stand out from the crowd. The others were moving about, snagging food or ogling the guests. The only security was outside; they assumed that the guests had been carefully checked, and that all was safe.

Hassei-Ichi and Hassei-Shishi spotted the pretty young girl in the beautiful ball gown. Everything was in-place, as far as they knew. Now all that was left was to wait for the right opportunity to snatch her.

* * *

Ren and Yashiro were both exhausted, yet still enthusiastic as Sebastian drove them closer to the Takarada mansion, and the two young ladies they longed to see. Sebastian had brought their costumes with him, so they had dressed rapidly before leaving the airport. It had been a long and exhausting series of flights, and all that they wanted to do now was to get out of the car. Soon they would be there, and everything would be perfect.

* * *

Their chance finally came when they saw the little girl heading for the rear entrance of the mansion, through the kitchen.

Maria may have been growing older, but she still hadn't outgrown her old habits. One habit in particular was using bugs of every variety to discourage young ladies from getting too close to the man she was interested in. Although she was under a stern injunction from her grandfather, she still had a collection of gruesome insects in a container, strapped to her leg under her hoop skirt.

She was worried that the heat of her leg and the covering of the hoop skirt would end up suffocating her pets. She had raised some of the bugs for several generations, and she didn't want them to be harmed. She walked through the kitchen and out onto the loading dock. The fresh air felt good to the young girl, and she began to take a deep breath when she felt big, strong hands grab her by the shoulders.

Kyoko was just stepping into the kitchen, still looking for Yumi, when she heard Maria scream.

* * *

**Notes: **Don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon.

Review?


	10. Grateful Party, the Sequel: Part IV

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 10 – Grateful Party, the Sequel**

**Part 4**

**Tokyo Entertainment Daily  
**December 24, 2009

_Dear Editor, please hold three columns on the front page for my article on Takarada Lory. I'm sending you the raw text now and will edit in time for the 2 a.m. printing. – Nakanachi Mia_

**Dinner **_**and**_** a Show.**

It was perhaps one of the most interesting nights of my life as I attended what is rapidly becoming the "party to be invited to," the Takarada's Grateful Party. Not only was the food superb, but the entertainment looked like the climactic scene of an action movie, complete with guns, martial arts, …and very big insects.

This is my second article on one of Japan's most unusual and interesting men, Takarada Lory, the President of L.M.E Company. In my previous article I mentioned that I was going to be given the privilege of attending the Second Annual Grateful Party, held at the Takarada Mansion on the 24th and 25th of December. The original event was supposedly an impulsive idea between two young ladies; Takarada Maria, the President's own granddaughter, and the enigmatic Mogami Kyoko, who appears to be a close family friend.

Takarada Maria lives in Tokyo with her grandfather. She is the only daughter of Takarada Kuoko, an international business tycoon who currently resides in the United States, and Lina, a gifted musician and model who perished in the fatal airplane crash of Nippon Airways Flight 626. Ironically, the airplane crash took place four years ago, on December 24th. This reporter has since discovered that this date has significance as young Maria's birthday, as well as Christmas Eve.

I choose to describe Mogami Kyoko as an enigma for several reasons. If LME is to be believed, Mogami Kyoko has been acting for less than two years; and yet she is rapidly becoming one of the most noticeable rising stars in Tokyo. She supposedly failed her initial audition with LME; and yet, in the terms used by the film industry, she had "owned" every character she has been asked to play. She was once described as "plain and uninteresting," and yet her name has been tied to such names as Fuwa Sho, Reino from Vie Ghoul, and Tsuruga Ren. Of course, everyone in Tokyo knows that Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren are now a couple (see my article "Promise Ring" in the November 15th issue of our magazine). She was supposed to be a complete unknown, and yet she calls the famous actor Hizuri Kuu "Otou-san," she calls the famous supermodel and designer Hizuri Julie "Okaa-san," and Takarada Maria calls Kyoko "Onee-sama."

I have met the young lady in question. Considering her skyrocketing success of late, I expected someone who was arrogant, proud and self-centered. Instead Mogami Kyoko is one of the nicest young ladies who I have had the privilege to meet in years. She is personable, a little shy, respectful, and seemingly oblivious to her own growing fame. One thing that did stand out about the young lady was her posture; whatever the truth is about her upbringing, it is clear that she was brought up as a lady. Her posture and bearing is so perfect that it suggests that she is more than she reveals to the public.

One notable item: It seems that young Mogami Kyoko is a cook of extraordinary ability. Tonight, as on the previous year's event, she planned the entire menu _and_ created each delicacy, including the plating, by herself. World-Class Chef Matsuhara Tiro ran the kitchen this evening; but he told me clearly that it was Kyoko* who gets all of the credit for designing each entrée, appetizer, and desert. _Who exactly is this girl?_

The guest list for this second annual event included over 300 people, among them some of the most prominent actors, directors, writers and musicians in Japan's entertainment industry. I took the opportunity to interview several of those people. The details of those interviews will appear on page 4 of this edition.

Takarada Lory appeared dressed as the Prince of Persia. Despite his advancing age, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the way he looked in that outfit. If you have read my previous article, dated December 22nd, then you are already fully informed about the eccentric entertainer and his amazing array of costumes. Tonight he looked resplendent in leather armor, a curved sword, and silken robes. He arrived on a white Arabian stallion, along with an entourage of desert warriors. Thus he remained for the remainder of the night.

I had been informed that the elder Takarada had taken over the party near the midnight hour on the previous year to give his own spectacular show. Naturally, I was waiting anxiously to see what he would do to top his previous performance. I wasn't disappointed. The previous year was a magic show of epic proportions. This year they staged a mock-kidnapping/hostage crisis. I will describe the show in-detail.

Before I begin, it is probably necessary to describe the unusual structure in the ballroom of the mansion. The theme for the party this year was "May all of Your Dreams Come True." The costumes were to be based upon everyone's favorite fairy tales. The two young ladies in question, for example looked like sisters in Cinderella ball gowns. The men were as resplendent as the women. To set the mood, they had commissioned the construction of a castle in the middle of the Takarada ballroom. The ceilings of the ballroom extend to ten meters (approx. 30 feet), and the turrets of the castle reached to the ceiling. The structure had towers and turrets, battlements and even a mock-dungeon.

The show began with a scream. Everyone in the ballroom jumped at the piercing sound of a little girl's scream coming from the kitchen. It was followed a second later by the equally frightened scream of a grown man. Within moments, before most people could react, little Takarada Maria ran into the ballroom, closely pursued by a large, rough-looking man and an average-looking woman, both dressed in cook's-whites.

Little Maria ran through the crowd, looking either angry or scared. The man and the woman who were chasing her stopped in the middle of the floor to brush off something that was caught in their hair and in their clothing. While they danced around, everyone screamed as centipedes and other insects fell to the floor at their feet. Then the man pulled out an authentic looking automatic pistol and yelled out "Hassei's, get that girl!" The couple ran forward and up the stairs where little Maria had run.

At this point in the play, Mogami Kyoko ran out of the kitchen, a large knife in each hand, and scanned the audience. She yelled out, "Moko-san! Chiori-san! Stop them before they grab Maria!" Two ladies began running up different flights of stairs as Kyoko followed the original three. The other two ladies were Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori, who also starred on Kyoko's latest show _Dangerous Academics._ They moved with remarkable speed, running across battlements and up staircases.

It was at this point that others, probably young actors who have yet to be recognized, began rushing in from all sides. The big man who was chasing Maria yelled out, "Hassei's, block the entrances! Take hostages! One young man pulled out another handgun and yelled, "Everybody down!" Nine others, all of whom were acting as hoodlums, surrounded the ballroom, holding whatever weapon came to hand. It should be noted at this point that Takarada Lory was nowhere in sight.

Little Maria had led the first couple up the stairs and down again. One of the hoodlum actors, a thin, almost bony young lady, stepped forward to block the little girl's path and prepared to swing a large wooden candlestick at the girl. Suddenly a knife flew from a battlement, striking the candlestick and knocking it out of the lady's hand. Maria slid between the surprised ladies legs just as Amamiya Chiori came down from a different direction. She slid to a stop in front of the lady and struck her once with a palm-strike in the lower ribs. Even before the lady had fallen, the young actress had run past her, following Maria.

The hoodlum group seemed to have the exits to the castle blocked, so Maria and the three young ladies came together and were suddenly surrounded by eleven hoodlums. The large man pointed his weapon at the four girls and said, "Give us the girl, and nobody will get hurt." Then he howled as Mogami Kyoko struck the weapon out of the man's hands with the second knife she was carrying. The original lady antagonist yelled out, "Get them!" and everyone ran forward.

What followed was clearly a beautifully choreographed fight scene. Kotonami Kanae began what appeared to be a dance; but this dance seemed to result in the attackers being continuously kicked. The other two young ladies were doing equally well, though they were muttering some type of chant while they fought their opponents. Maria had picked up the stick that had been held by one of the opponents, and was using this to jab at the legs of the attackers. In moments only four of the original twelve remained standing.

At this point the other man with a weapon grabbed Takarada Maria by her dress and pulled her to him. He raised his pistol and fired it, causing everyone to freeze, "I'm taking this little girl with me," the man declared angrily. He didn't see the young teen in the tuxedo behind him who flew across the floor and jumped into the air. Before anyone could react, Uesugi Hiou dropped a heel down onto the gunman's shoulder, causing the man to scream, release Takarada Maria, and drop his weapon.

Meanwhile the other four tried to run, but a second shot stopped them cold. Everyone, including the hoodlum actors, turned to find Tsuruga Ren, down on one knee with the fallen weapon pointed at the four remaining attackers. "If you move one more muscle, I'll shoot you dead where you stand." Tsuruga Ren, who was believed to be filming a movie in America, seemed absolutely believable.

The only implausible scene in this dinner-theater drama was when Egami Yumi walked behind each of the four and somehow made them fall to their knees. Egami is a tiny, elderly woman who had been introduced to me as Mogami Kyoko's manager earlier in the evening. It might have been better to have one of the larger men, or perhaps even one of the three young ladies, perform that portion of the drama.

To make the drama believable, security even moved in and escorted the twelve actors who had performed in the role of hoodlums out of the building. The guests got up and applauded the act, while Takarada Lory stepped onto center stage and urged everyone to continue with their festivities.

_Editor, I have included fifteen digital photos that I snapped during the play. I think that the best photo is the photo #11 where Mogami, Kotonami, and Chiori are fighting multiple attackers. They were truly amazing to watch. I'll prepare the other articles for page 4 within the next hour._

_**Author's note: **__You must forgive the air-headedness of the aforementioned reporter. First of all, almost everybody assumed that it was all part of the show… you learn to expect anything when you hang around Takarada Lory. Second of all, Takarada Lory was able to cleverly cloak the event in that light._

* * *

Mogami Kyoko waited until she was absolutely positive that everything was safe, and then she ran to check on Maria. As soon as she saw that Maria was fully-occupied with thanking Hiou for his rescue, she ran to Ren, "You're here! You're actually here! Oh, Ren…"

Ren held onto Kyoko with one hand while he handed the weapon, grip-first, to his father. Once both arms were free, he returned the hug of his beautiful fiancé with gusto. Then he held her back so that he could look at her, "You look absolutely beautiful, Kyoko. You really are a princess."

Kyoko drank in the very real, very vibrant presence of the man who had become her life. He was dressed in an ancient suit that made him look like Prince Charming, "You came all of the way here just for my birthday." It was a statement, not a question. Once again Kyoko was astounded at how lucky she was that this man loved her.

Ren started examining her minutely. "Are you hurt anywhere? Did the three of you just do what I think you did?" His words reminded Kyoko to check on her friends.

She held onto Ren's hand as she walked back to where Maria and her two friends stood. "Is everyone okay?"

Before they could answer, Director Kuzawa pushed through the crowd to reach them, "That was amazing! I'm totally impressed. I'm going to get the writer's on it and make a new show, just for you three. That was the most beautiful…"

He was halted in his rant by Ren's gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, "Director, that sounds wonderful. But tonight is the celebration of two birthday parties, and I haven't seen Kyoko for almost a month. Could you please make an appointment with LME for Monday?"

Kuzuwa, though often hyper, was also a reasonable man, "Of course, Tsuruga-san. Ladies, thank you for a wonderful show." He bowed and excused himself.

Kyoko, Hiou, and the other three looked around in confusion. For the first time they realized that the scene wasn't right. Everyone was joking, laughing, and eating as if nothing dangerous had happened.

"The Boss has done it again. He has everyone believing that it was all part of the show." Yumi stepped up and put an arm around Maria, "I heard about the bugs you used. Very clever; I may incorporate that into my self-defense training." She laughed good-naturedly when Kanae and Chiori blanched. "Just kidding. Still, it was a good idea. I apologize for not being there to help. The Boss, the Hizuris, and I were standing out front waiting for these two gentlemen to finally show up."

Kotonami Kanae started at the words "these two" and looked around to find Yashiro Yukihito standing behind her. For a moment she forgot herself and smiled widely. She was so beautiful then that poor Yashiro couldn't find his voice. Thankfully, Yumi was there, "Yashiro, I'm concerned about Kanae. Why don't you take her someplace quiet and make sure that she's not hurt anywhere." It is difficult to say for sure exactly who led who, but the end result was the same: Yashiro and Kanae went to find someplace private.

Yumi turned to Hiou. "Young man, I hope that you know that when you save someone's life, you become responsible from then on. Why don't you take our Maria to get some food or something?" Maria blushed now that the excitement of the moment was passed. Lory was standing on the sidelines, wanting desperately to check on his granddaughter, but he was loath to interfere with her at that moment. Hiou was a perfect gentleman, extending an arm and leading Maria off. Yumi watched them go and chuckled, "If that boy's not careful, she's going to catch him. I knew her mother… she was a very beautiful woman; and Maria's going to look just like her."

She turned back to look at Ren and Kyoko, "Well? Go on." They needed no other prompting. They swiftly headed out a side entrance to the castle and disappeared. Yumi saw Chiori watching them just a little sadly, "I wish that Fujinosuke could have made it tonight," she commented casually. When Chiori flushed, Yumi knew that she had been right. "Don't worry, since Sasaya Yuu has you helping with the play, you'll get to see him quite a bit."

Amamiya Chiori shook her head, "Am I so obvious?"

"Only because I know you so well, my dear student."

"It's silly for someone like me to be interested in someone like him," Chiori said morosely.

"Nonsense! You are a beautiful, strong, intelligent, talented young woman who has a lot to offer. Just because he happens to be beautiful too doesn't put him out of your league. Have more confidence in yourself."

Chiori nodded. And then she did something totally uncharacteristic of her… she hugged the short, wonderful little lady.

* * *

It was becoming a very chilly night, but neither Ren nor Kyoko noticed. They only saw each other as they walked through the beautiful gardens in front of the mansion. "You could have been hurt, Kyoko. Why do these things always seem to happen to you?"

"It wasn't so bad," Kyoko was walking with her head resting on Ren's arm, "Yumi's been working us every day. It was surprising how easily we used what we were learning. When did you show up?"

"We were outside for ten minutes, planning my grand entrance to surprise you… can you believe that? Here we were trying to figure out how to make everything exiting, and you were inside fighting for your life and saving Maria." He stopped and brushed his fingers against Kyoko's face, "You are truly amazing."

* * *

In the same gazebo where Ren and Kyoko once enjoyed a candlelit dinner,* Yashiro and Kanae stood and talked. "May I be allowed to hold your hand?" Yashiro asked carefully.

"Why so formal? Are you trying to sound like someone out of a romance novel or something?"

"Not at all; but after all of the time I spent teasing Ren about how slow he was going with Kyoko-chan, I've now come to realize something."

"And what is that?" Kanae was fighting the urge to move closer to the handsome man who had been writing a letter every day since his departure.

"I've realized that Ren was terrified that Kyoko would slip through his fingers if he made the wrong move. His mantra was patience… that's my mantra now…" he reached forward and took one soft hand, "…patience. Slow and steady wins the race."

Yashiro's plan flew out the door when Kotonami Kanae stepped forward and gave him a long, deep kiss.

* * *

Both couples made it back into the mansion within fifteen minutes. It was still Maria's birthday, and the count-down for midnight was drawing near. Ren devoted time to his favorite little girl, dragging her off to the piano for a duet. She didn't mind because she didn't have a clue how to talk to the young teen-aged boy who had just saved her. There was so much she wanted to say, but she was still too young to find the words. Those things would come in later years. For now she could definitely try to impress him with her piano talent.

Kyoko found herself standing next to Hiou as they watched the pair at the piano. "Thanks, Hiou-chan. That was a spectacular drop kick. How did you learn to jump that high?"

Hiou grinned, "Egami-sensei isn't the only one who knows how to work a poor student to death. Just think: I've had to live with my father _and_ grandfather since birth."

"Well, then I'm glad for all of your hard work because of how it helped today. If those guys had hurt Maria…" Kyoko had to push back the image or start crying, "Anyway, I want her to start training at your dojo."

"Ahhh… not you too! Why are you all trying to push a nine year-old girl on me?" Hiou felt embarrassed and frustrated.

"I'm not, Hiou," Kyoko said sincerely, "I just want her to learn to defend herself. She's not ready for Yumi yet, so…" Kyoko did grin a little, "at least you won't have to worry about her skipping class." She put a hand on the young teen's shoulder, "Look, if she still has a crush on you in a few more years, then you can decide what to do. For tonight, since it's her birthday, we wanted her to have the best time possible. I know what it's like to want to be with the person who you like… even when you know that nothing will probably ever happen. So just keep being nice to her like you have been, okay?"

Hiou nodded. He looked over to where a very flushed Yashiro was talking with Kotonami Kanae. He understood very well what it was like to have an impossible love.

Suddenly, the lights went out and Lory's deep voice was heard, "Ladies and gentleman, it's now almost midnight, which marks the end of one epoch, and the beginning of another."

Maria appeared magically beside her grandfather, with a microphone in her hand, "That's right, Grandfather. It marks the end of my Onee-sama's childhood, and the beginning of her life as an adult."

Lory spoke as Ren walked up behind Kyoko and wrapped his long arms around her, "And since it looks like she's already opened her present…" he waited for the laughter to die down, "…I think that it's only fitting that we begin the new day… and the new era… with a song."

An electric guitar started playing fast and furiously, and the stage lit up to reveal Kyoko's former band-mates. Kyoko beamed and looked up at Ren, "Go, Kyoko, they came all of the way back here to wish you a happy birthday."

Kyoko ran to the stage, embraced Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami, shook hands with the two boys, and started to pick up her guitar. Lory's voice stopped her, "Not just yet, Mogami-san. First… five… four…" the guests joined in, "…three… two… one… Happy Birthday, Kyoko!" Nikino played the birthday song on her guitar and everyone started singing along as Kyoko stood there and blushed.

And then Kyoko picked up her Gibson and they played.

* * *

After the party was wrapped up and everyone was sent home, everyone involved in the struggle piled into cars and went to the police station. The Chief had been amazingly generous to allow them to finish their party; now the wheels of justice demanded their oil. Poor Maria could hardly stay awake to make her statement, and Hiou wasn't far behind.

The true culinary students had been found and released. Their injuries were minimal. The twelve Hassei's, on the other hand, had all required some level of medical treatment. In total there were five broken ribs, two busted kneecaps, three broken noses, many bloody lips, a collection of ugly bruises, and a lot of seriously damaged pride.

Oh yes… and they also had learned to never mess with girls who dress like princesses and wear hoop-skirts.

* * *

**Notes:** I hope that this satisfies your expectations. My one-chapter Grateful Party story arc somehow became 4 chapters. I'm tired now, and am going to go to sleep.

*The gazebo dinner I referred to occurred after Kyoko was returned to Tokyo from the U.S. in the _Patience_ story.

As usual, please let me know what you think.


	11. Brunch at the Darumaya

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 11 – Brunch at the Daruma-ya**

Touya Ichii woke to find that he was alone in bed. He wasn't surprised. He had seen the gleam in Yuu's tired eyes when they had arrived home from the Grateful Party. It always meant the same thing; she was in writer-mode. Little unimportant things like sleep hardly mattered when she had a story in her head. He smiled to himself and began the process of getting up. To be married to Yuu meant living with a creative mind that never stopped working. It was always amazing to him to watch how she could just keep creating.

It was different for an actor, even one of his caliber. He built characters within existing worlds. His characters might use his body; his blood might flow through each character's veins; but each character was individual, unique, and almost fully sentient. So he and Yuu, though both creative, were in some ways worlds apart. And yet, from the first moment he met her, Ichii's mind was drawn to hers. It wasn't just that she was so cute that he couldn't stay away from her. He was also in love with the wonderful working of her mind.

He padded quietly across the floor on his bare feet. Their apartment might be small, but at least it had good heating. After freshening up in the bathroom, he went into the kitchen and started a pot to boil. Ichii was willing to bet that Yuu hadn't moved from her position at the desk in the front room since she got up. She had probably made tea, but it was assuredly tepid. When Yuu concentrated on writing, it was almost an out-of-body experience. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her scribbling while he waited for the water to brew. She was twenty-three now, but she looked as young as she did at nineteen, when he first met her… and she was beautiful to him.

The pot whistled and he took it off the stove to pour the two cups of tea. Then he walked over to her desk, reached around, and placed the cup beside her free hand. He couldn't resist the impulse to kiss the soft hairs on the back of her neck, and she squealed as she became aware of his presence for the first time. He kept his face close to her neck as he asked, "New story, or a revision?"

"G'morning, Ichii. Oh, thanks for the tea!," She reached over and took the cup. After she finished taking a swallow she answered, "I'm revising _The Shadow's Heart._"

"I suspected that what you saw last night might get your mind boiling. What horrible things are you going to make the poor girl do now?" They were among the very few who knew that the occurrence last night hadn't been for show. He kissed her neck again.

"Stop that! I can't concentrate when you do that! And you make me sound like an ogre," Her voice deepened as she tried to imitate his words, "_What horrible things… poor girl… _You never complained when I directed you!"

"Yes I did, you just didn't listen. When you put on your director's hat it's over for us poor, defenseless actors." He kissed her neck a third time. "And who says I want you to concentrate?"

They were showered, dressed and waiting when Sebastian swung by with the stretch limo an hour later. They were glad of that, since they couldn't afford a car and taxis were getting expensive. While their travels had been of great benefit intellectually and experientially, it had been somewhat difficult financially. Ichii had splurged to buy Yuu first-class tickets when she flew home; and he had done the same later when he also flew home. Now it was time to start bringing money back in.

True to her word, Mogami Kyoko had introduced the pair to all of her guests who were directors and producers. Most of them already knew the pair's names well, but it always helped to put a face to a name in the entertainment business. Two of the directors had set up appointments with Ichii, and Takarada Lory had spent part of the early evening talking with Yuu; discussing an idea that he wanted turned into a screenplay.

Today they would be joining Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren, along with several others, at the place where Kyoko used to live. They stepped into the limo to find several others already waiting for them. They both felt slightly intimidated to be riding with the famous Hizuri couple, but the famous action star and the beautiful super-model and fashion designer were so friendly that the discomfort quickly passed. The dignified man next to Takarada was obviously his son; he was personable, but distracted. Chiori Amamiya, Kotonami Kanae, and Yashiro Yukihito were also in the limousine. They had all taken rooms in the voluminous mansion rather than try to drive home, especially since they had spent the wee hours at the police station.

Of course, they had also done this so that Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko could be alone.

The limousine turned the corner and the new construction came into view. The Daruma-ya had been damaged in a fire that had begun in the poorly managed convenience store on the corner. Then the couple who owned the restaurant had received an unexpected investment. They used part of the investment money to purchase the burned out corner store to expand their own operation. December had been unnaturally clement. The repair work was complete and the new addition was making rapid progress. This was unusual, but with Yumi's funding and Lory's connections, they had been able to find an excellent construction firm to do the work.

The reason for the gathering was to celebrate Christmas brunch together. Nobody but the Touya's were surprised to see that Ren's car was already in the parking lot. The couple had swung by earlier to pick up Maria, and they had driven direct to the Daruma-ya to help prepare. Maria had spent many nights at the restaurant while Kyoko lived there, and the couple loved to have her there. She was helping the Okami-san in front, while Kyoko, naturally, was in the new kitchen with the Taisho. Ren was sitting at a table, clumsily tying ribbons on little gift boxed that Kyoko had hurriedly prepared. Kyoko could have done the same job in one-tenth of the time; but he had asked to help with something. Of course, now he was regretting his offer.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Maria said as she and Okami-san bowed to the new arrivals. Sachiko had either purchased or sewn an identical outfit for Maria so that they matched. "Please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

The restaurant had been old, and it had been showing its age. But as part of the remodeling job they had completely redesigned the seating area, modernizing the traffic flow while retaining the old-fashioned appeal of the place. Now it looked much more open and more inviting. Yumi smiled at Sachiko, "You've done wonders here, I see."

"With much thanks to you, Yumi-san."

Julie stepped up and hugged the dignified restaurateur, "I'm glad that you didn't lose everything, Sachiko. I love what you've done with it. Can we have a tour?"

"I will be happy to show you around… although my husband has warned me to keep Kuu-san away from the kitchen." Sachiko smiled, and everyone who knew Hizuri Kuu laughed.

Kuu pouted, "You'd think that we weren't family." He set the box he carried in onto a table, "Oh well, at least I brought fruitcake."

Lory shook his head, "You didn't bring _fruitcake._ You brought _fruitcakes_; as in, plural. And if we aren't careful, you'll eat all of them."

Kanae, who had become quite comfortable with the couple, interjected, "That's okay, he can have mine!"

Lory looked almost unnatural because he was dressed normally, in jeans and a men's cardigan. Of course he looked as distinguished in that as anything else he wore. Of course, when he noticed the beautiful paintings of ancient Nippon, he spent considerable time studying the costumes.

It would be another hour before the food was ready, so everyone used the time to visit. The topic of the moment, of course, was the thwarted kidnapping attempt. Although they tried to make light of it, it was clear that Lory had been jolted by the experience. "Mogami-san asked me to enroll Maria-chan with the Uesugi's. I think that is a good idea."

"Is that who taught Kyoko, Kanae, and Amamiya?" Touya Ichii asked. He had never been a formal-type of person. Since his wife was on a first-name basis with the girls, he followed suit. Nobody had objected.

Yuu grinned. "Guess again."

He could tell that she wanted him to play, so he went along, "Okay, the kid who did that spectacular drop-kick?"

"Nope."

"The Taisho. He looks mean enough to wrestle a Komodo Dragon bare-handed."

"Not even close." Yuu grinned and shook her head no. Everybody else in the room watched the interchange and smiled.

"Okay, you win. I give up."

Yuu smiled triumphantly, "Touya Ichii, please allow me to introduce _Master_ Egami Yumi." She bowed, waving one hand out to indicate Kyoko's small manager.

Ichii looked at the tiny older lady and he saw the twinkle in her eyes, "No?... Really?"

Hizuri Kuu wiped the remnants of his fifth fruitcake off of his fingers and onto a napkin, "Young man, Tinkerbell here could clean the clock of everyone in this room in about thirty-seconds flat. She was my teacher, my son's teacher, and now my daughter's teacher." He didn't explain that his son was actually there, in the room with them.

Ichii turned his attention back to Yumi, and bowed, "Please accept my apologies for doubting you. So you really taught the ladies to fight like that? Very impressive. So why wouldn't you be teaching Maria-chan?"

"It's much too early for that. Let her get used to a normal training regime for a few years before she considers switching to me. I started training in my family art when I was seven. It dominated my life until I was in my twenties. I wouldn't want that for Maria."

"Well, it is good that she's going to be training, since Yuu… oops, sorry dear." He looked at his wife apologetically.

Yuu saw that Maria's father had stepped out to take a phone call, so she spoke to her grandfather, "What Ichii started to say, Takarada-san, is that I want Maria to act as the young Yutsuko in _The Shadow's Heart._ We saw her in _Dangerous Academics _and we believe that she can play the part well."

At the moment, Maria was in the kitchen with Kyoko, so Lory could talk freely. "I'll be straightforward. I'm not that enthusiastic about Maria getting into acting too young. I've seen how many promising, talented children have been destroyed by this industry." He turned to look at Amamiya, who nodded, "Chiori Amamiya is a perfect example. She gave her absolute best at a young age in a role that made her seem like a dangerous bully. She was excellent. But instead of praising her and rewarding her with more work, the industry spit her out; her image was too harsh for any other roles. She has struggled ever since.

"But the difference is that Maria has a strong group of very talented sempais to support her and keep her feet on the ground. As long as she is working with Mogami-san, yourself, and Chiori-san, I will allow it."

Naturally, Maria was ecstatic about the news. She had loved acting as Amori Emiko, and she adored the idea of working with her Onee-sama once again. She blushed when she was informed that part of her preparation would be regular training at the Uesugi dojo.

"But what about your play, Amamiya-chan?" Julie asked, "Did you finish your script? Who have you cast for Mazawa Kaori?"

"_Once Again_ was finally approved two days ago, Julie-san," Amamiya declared proudly, "I'm still trying to find the right leading lady. I _wanted_ Kanae-san to play the part, but it won't work with her schedule. Kyoko-san can't do it either. Neither of the two ladies that Sasaya-san introduced to me can fit it in." She ended her list on a frustrated note.

"Well then, why don't you play the part yourself?" Julie asked. "You're a wonderful actress, and this will give you the chance to prove that you can act in a romantic role."

Everyone in the room expressed their agreement, and Amamiya's look turned from skepticism to determination, "I _will_! Why didn't I think of that before?" She turned to Yuu, "Sasaya Yuu, will you be able to help me, since I'll be on-stage and won't be able to see everything that might need to be changed?"

"In the immortal words of my chief, 'each director has his or her own ideas and his or her own way of doing things'… having pointed that out, I will do my best to help."

* * *

Yashiro and Kanae had left the Christmas brunch early. They had repeated the trip from two months before, when Yashiro had introduced Kanae to his grandfather. Now she would meet his parents. He had surprised even himself when he made the request… he had been both relieved and worried when she had accepted. His parents were the type to try and advance the family name through advantageous marriages. Based upon their value system, Kotonami Kanae didn't fit their standards.

He had explained this to Kanae. He had explained that he still wanted them to meet her. But he was afraid that everything would be over by the end of the night. His parents would be rude, and Kanae would decide that he wasn't worth the humiliation of being treated like a pariah, or worse: a gold-digger. It didn't help that Kanae was as taciturn as the Taisho when it came to expressing her feelings. Her kiss on the previous night had come as such a jolt that he was still trying to process the event.

He stood now, outside of the door of his family's Japanese-style mansion, and held Kanae's hand as he reached for the knocker.

A large, forbidding-looking man in his sixties opened the door. Kanae recognized him as the man who had been taking care of Yukihito's grandfather. "Hello again, Kotonami-san," he said in a gruff-friendly voice, "Master Yukihito, the family is gathered in the Bamboo Room."

"The family, Notamo-san? I thought that only my parents would be here this afternoon," Yashiro looked slightly alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Master Yukihito, but most of the family group has gathered. There are twenty-three in all."

Kanae could see Yashiro's agitation, and she laid a hand on his arm. "Yashiro… Yukihito, if it will cause problems for me to meet your family…"

"No! I _want_ them to meet you, Kanae! I just don't trust them to behave. Not everyone in my family is like my grandfather… especially where money and inheritance is involved." Kanae had given him permission to use her first name. Most of the time he remembered.

"I understand," Kanae said. She squared her shoulders and adopted her best look of determination, "Lead on, Yukihito."

The Bamboo Room was the misleading name for the great room of the mansion. As they entered, twenty-three heads turned to regard them. Every eye quickly fixed on the beautiful young lady with the long, jet-black hair. As expected, the family was wondering what family the lady had come from. When nobody could place her face to a prominent family name, they immediately suspected the worst. The men, of course, were impressed with her beauty. For the same reason the women started looking for ways to pick the young lady apart.

The questions began with the introductions. "So, what does your family do?"

"My mother and father are investors, though not of any consequence. They travel a great deal," Kotonami Kanae had spent her school years being made to feel small by people like Koenji Erika. She had a career now. She had a best friend who believed in her. And she had a very nice man who was more than just interested in her. Because of all this, she refused to be intimidated; and she refused to lie. "My grandfather was a practitioner of the ancient medical arts, a scholar, and a teacher. The rest of my family is of little consequence."

In a society used to people trying to make themselves appear to be more than they were, Kanae's frank answer set them back. "And what do you do, young lady?"

"I am an actress. I work for the same company as Yashiro-san."

"I recognize you now!" One of the younger men exclaimed, earning himself a scowl. "You're the detective on _Dangerous Academics_, right?"

Yashiro answered for her, "Kotonami Kanae has been on that and several other successful television productions. She also models and acts in commercials. Now please allow us to move on so that I may complete my introductions."

The group didn't look happy; but courtesy demanded that Yukihito make introductions, so they couldn't object. "Stay away from that group, Kotonami-san. They'll sit and grill you all night long." Unfortunately, most of the other family members did the same. Kanae endured the entire process with aplomb. Still, she was glad when it was time to leave.

As Yashiro drove them home she looked over at him, "You know, other than your grandfather, I think that you were the only nice person who sprang out of your whole family… please don't think that I'm insulting your parents…"

"Thank you, Kanae-san. Don't worry, I know what my parents are like. That's why I gravitated to my grandfather. He was sometimes the only one who helped me keep my sanity." He glanced over at her, "I'm really sorry about all of them. But you handled yourself very well."

"They will never approve of me."

"I don't care! I approve, and my grandfather approved. That is enough for me." Yashiro's face was quite handsome when his jaw set like that, Kanae thought.

"Thank you, Yukihito."

* * *

Ren sat with Kyoko in their apartment and watched the sun set on the hills behind Tokyo. On the previous night they had simply collapsed together on the couch, too exhausted to move any further. Tonight they were determined to stay awake as long as possible, enjoying each other's company. They didn't speak; they didn't need to. They simply enjoyed the feeling of being together.

Some people might automatically assume that two healthy young people, deeply in love and alone, would take things to the next level. But now that Kyoko's shyness was gone they had been able to speak honestly and from the heart. Despite all of their natural desires, they wanted to wait. As odd as it might sound in today's society, they were both old-fashioned, and they had reached a decision together.

It is an amazing thing to know that someone loves you so much that this person plans on spending the rest of his or her days with you. Ren and Kyoko wanted a life together; not just a moment. Still, the reality that Ren would board an airplane in the morning was like a constant, ticking clock in their evening. The sun had set, or rather, the clouds that were moving in from the north had obscured the view. Kyoko sighed.

"Would you play something, Kyoko?" Ren asked. "I've missed hearing you."

Kyoko was reluctant to leave her place by his side, but she wanted to show him the song that she had been playing quietly every night. Ren watched in wonder as the darkening sky behind her threw moving shadows on her face and body. She started playing a soft, somber, yet beautiful tune. Something in the music spoke her feelings directly to his heart. It made him feel selfish and stupid for leaving her for so long… and yet the music held a note of determination and hope. When she had finished, he just sat there and replayed the music in his head, "What was that, Kyoko? It was beautiful."

Kyoko smiled wanly at the tall, almost beautiful man who she loved. "It's named _'I will wait for you,' _by Anatoli Shapiro and Daniel Volovets. I play it a little every night."

Ren stood and walked to her. He took the guitar from her hands and carefully returned it to its stand. Then he gently took her hands and lifted her up. While he held her he turned on the stereo, and they started dancing. Outside the dark clouds began dropping snow, and against that beautiful backdrop they slowly moved to the music. "Would you do me one favor, Kyoko?"

"Hmmm?" She asked, speaking into his wide, warm chest.

"Would you record yourself playing that and send it to me? Then, while you play it here, I can listen to you wherever I'm filming."

"Hmm-mmm. I'll do it soon. For now, just hold me."

"As you wish, my dear Kyoko. As you wish"

* * *

**Notes: **Not a very exiting chapter. A lot of detail work leading up to the next several story arcs. Coming next: _**Once Again, Part 1.**_

Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it, even if I don't manage to reply to every review.


	12. The Season of Discontent, Part I

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 12 – The Season of Discontent, Part 1**

Morning came, inevitably, and it was time to go to the airport again. Ren made Kyoko drive the four of them in his car. Kanae, who had recently obtained her license, would drive back. It might have seemed unkind to make her drive, but it did distract Kyoko from the pain of separation. Yashiro would leave his car parked at LME for the duration. He would have liked to follow Ren's example by giving his keys to Kanae, but the car belonged to his family; he didn't want to give them any excuse to call her a gold-digger. Both Ren and Kyoko had been rather surprised to see Yashiro and Kanae holding hands when Kyoko had pulled up.

Kyoko had been very nervous driving in Tokyo traffic, but she had been practicing with Yumi and at the driving school, so she drove fairly well. Due to the morning work commuters, there had been a lot of traffic and many delays, but eventually they arrived at the airport. The flight was an early one, and both of the girls had a busy schedule that day, including a commercial to shoot in the afternoon, so they couldn't linger. January 29th, the date of Ogata-san's wedding, seemed years away.

The airplane took off on-schedule. Soon thereafter the little television screens began showing commercials. Ren was dozing off when Yashiro suddenly shook him awake, "Ren…Ren… you _have _to see this!"

Ren opened his eyes to see what Yashiro was pointing at. On the tiny screen a cyclist was powering up a hill. Even though her face was obscured, he recognized Kyoko instantly. He had heard about Kyoko becoming the official spokesman for a drink company. He was proud of her, and he had told her so; but he hadn't actually _seen_ the commercials. Now, as he watched the muscles work in her bared stomach, he groaned softly. He glanced over and saw the two businessmen across the aisle as they watched the screen intently. He heard them talking as she removed her helmet and shook out her hair. And then he growled.

Yashiro smiled teasingly, "Not easy watching your girl being admired by other men; is it?"

Ren gave Yashiro his best gentlemanly smile, "You forget, Yashiro-san; Kyoko and Kanae are _both_ filming a commercial for that same company later today."

After he realized the truth of Ren's words, it was time for Yashiro to groan.

* * *

Whether it was out of sheer cruelty (as the girls thought at the moment), or from the desire to distract them from their musings, Yumi worked the three young ladies extra hard that day. The kicks and the strikes were just the beginning. After those, she had them complete circuits of the large dojo doing squat-kicks. Then they moved on to combinations, which included kicks and punches, elbows, knees, and even head-butts. Finally, she had them run through the Firefly Kata. At the point where they didn't think that they could go any further, Yumi called them over to her and made them sit.

Despite the fact that the Uesugi Dojo was very traditional, it had been modernized in more recent years. This became evident when Hiou walked in and opened a large cabinet behind Yumi to reveal a flat-screen television. When Hiou was finished cueing the media, he sat down next to the girls.

"The Boss, being the showman that he is, intended to record his performance this year. Sadly, he was never able to perform, but the cameras were still running. This is good for you, because now I intend to show you just how lucky that you are to be alive; and more importantly, how lucky Maria is that those bozos were totally incompetent." Yumi ran through the short, five-minute conflict without commentary the first time. And then she proceeded to critique every error, every miscalculation, and everything that _might_ have gone wrong."

Her comments included, "What made you think that you had to handle everything yourself in a room full of friends?" and, "Why would you focus on that girl when _that_ man was clearly a higher threat?" and, "You had him at a disadvantage, but you moved on before he was disabled… what were you thinking?"

She ended her critique in this way, "Basically, what you faced was twelve complete idiots. Had even _one_ of them shown any lick of intelligence, you would have lost, and Maria might have been seriously harmed, if not killed. You had good intentions, but you have neither the training nor the experience to take on something like this. Your _best_ weapon is your brain. Always use it. You were incredibly lucky this time; but if you care about yourself and those who you wish to protect, then you need to get smart.

"From now on I'm going to start throwing scenarios at you at odd moments. You will be required to present solutions for me within a reasonable time limit. That may be minutes, and it may be seconds. Understood?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Hiou, Maria will be starting with you today. She showed real intelligence using those bugs and running back inside… but she should have been calling out for help the entire time. You are responsible for helping her to understand that. You work really well with the young ones, so please give her your best… and we promise to keep the teasing down to a minimum. Agreed?"

"Hai, Sensei."

Yumi gracefully stood out of her lotus position and waited for the others who were not so graceful. "Well, now that we've had our fun this morning, let's get on to some real work." The girls rolled their eyes, but wisely remained silent.

* * *

Sasaya Yuu sat next to Yoshimoto-san, Amamiya Chiori's manager, and watched as the young lady tried to direct the actor's on-stage to play out the scene. Despite the beauty of her script, Chiori's verbal instructions were causing more confusion than clarity.

"Was it a wise idea to have her write, act, and direct in her very first play?" A deep voice behind Yuu asked. Yoshimoto jumped, but Yuu only glanced back. Shimamura Shougo had always been like this with her. He didn't necessarily say things point-blank; instead he would ask a leading question and leave Yuu to figure out the answer for herself. "I think that she can do it, Chief. She's very talented."

"So are you, Sasaya-san. But can you act out your own plays? Remember this: if she falls on her face on her first effort, it won't be just the critics who tear her apart; she'll probably be much worse to herself." Then, puffing his ever-present cigarette, he turned and headed back toward his office.

Yoshimoto, who almost never seemed to speak, voiced her own concerns, "Chiori-san is actually very fragile. She was so poorly treated that she has had to really struggle to regain her confidence. I don't know what it is about Mogami-san, but Chiori-san seems to be drawn to her. She has made so much progress since she joined the LoveMe Section… but I'm afraid that one big setback might destroy her confidence altogether."

Yuu looked up at the stage as Chiori became a little shrill with one of the newer actors for missing his cue. _Perhaps I had better watch her carefully._

Amamiya Chiori was feeling entirely and completely overwhelmed. When Yuu had suggested that Sawamura Fujinosuke should play one of the two male leads, it had seemed like such a good idea. But Chiori was terrified of failing in front of the handsome young man, and the pressure was making her fail.

Actually, it wasn't just that. Although she knew exactly what she wanted for each scene, she couldn't seem to communicate it to the other cast members. They kept trying to be creative with their characters, and they weren't living up to her vision. And because she was fixated on what they were doing, she couldn't focus on her own character. As a result, she felt that she was failing in every way imaginable. Worse, she knew that she was making a bad impression on the one person who she wanted to impress the most.

Chiori had never actually been interested in a man before. Oh sure, there had been the occasional short crush as a young teen, but nothing had ever developed. Chiori had been so bitter for so long that boys had tended to avoid her. She was undoubtedly cute; and yet her angry, brooding persona kept them at arm's length. Because of this, she was totally inexperienced in how to behave when she wanted to attract a man's attention. _He must think that I'm a total and complete idiot who can't direct or act! _She thought, and then she could keep her voice from sounding shrill as Taira Hitoshi delivered his next line with the wrong tone of voice.

Yuu clapped her hands together and ordered a ten-minute break. After everyone else walked muttering off of the stage, she walked up to Chiori, "We need to talk."

* * *

The Marketing Department of Mountain's Essence knew perfectly well that it was the three young ladies' tight bodies and washboard stomachs that were increasing the company's sales. Today Director Kamachi was capitalizing on the girls' training regimen to film a sparring scene between Kyoko and Kanae. Tomorrow Chiori would be pulled in for a rope-climbing race. The three young ladies were money in the bank, and Director Kamachi was going to make the most of their youth, energy, and beauty… not to mention the chemistry of the three girls who all seemed so different and were still best friends.

In this scene Mogami Kyoko and Kotonami Kanae were in a boxing ring, engaging in a full-contact sparring match. They were wearing elastic-waisted sparring pants and sports-tops that exposed their midriffs, shoulders and arms. They wore sparring helmets and mouth-pieces, but even those didn't detract from their attractiveness. Both girls were using legs and arms to kick, punch, and block. It looked like a fierce, beautiful, deadly dance. There were cameras on all sides, catching the battle from every conceivable angle.

Kamachi would only be able to use 20 seconds of the actual battle, but she had them spar for ten minutes so that she could pick-and-choose. As usual, the commercial ended with the two girls removing their helmets, drinking, and then saying their short spiel. There had been three other commercials thus far, and every one had engendered a pleasing amount of viewer feedback. These three girls were hot, and the public couldn't get enough of them.

Kyoko and Kanae were having fun and taking out their frustrations at the same time. Both had said goodbye to someone important, and that was never an easy thing to do. Even their morning training hadn't been able to completely abolish their unhappiness. December had been for becoming fit; now Yumi intended to begin teaching them proactive and reactive defense techniques. But already, even after only one month, they were able to spar satisfactorily for this commercial. Both Kyoko and Kanae's eyes were alight with the challenge of facing off with each other. To outside observers like the cameramen, the two girls looked as if they were seriously trying to hurt each other.

When the two young ladies had first appeared in their sparring outfits, the men had been drooling. More than one man had determined to try for a date with one or the other of these girls after the shoot. But as the sparring escalated in intensity, they began to change their minds… after all, what would happen if they accidentally got one of these girls mad?

When the shoot was over, Director Kamachi approached the pair and Kyoko's manager with a wide smile. "Another great job, ladies; I wanted to talk to you about a new job offer, if you can spare the time?"

Yumi nodded, and everyone followed Kamachi to her studio office. Once inside, she poured tea and sat across from them. "As you may know, Hokkaido hosts a marathon each summer. This year they want to start promoting the race early, and they've asked if both of you, and Chiori-san of course, would be interested in filming a series of five commercials."

"What would it involve?" Yumi asked.

"We would take a flight up there in the beginning of March, and spend three days filming. You'd be working with the top runners from previous races. Many of them are superb runners, but they can't act. That's where you three would come in. You would conduct interviews, explain the course, and basically promote the event. Are you interested?"

Kyoko and Kanae looked at each other and then nodded to Yumi. Yumi smiled the smile that always made the girls feel nervous. "I think that they could do it. But it would be false advertisement if they promoted it and didn't actually _run_ in the marathon." The girl's eyes opened wide in alarm, "So we'll go ahead and enter them in the event as well."

Director Kamachi smiled happily at the idea, "That's wonderful! I never even thought of that. Think how much more impact the promotion will have if they actually participate! Thank you, Miss Manager!"

Kyoko and Kanae did a masterful job of suppressing their groans of dismay… while in their heads they planned out ways to make their cruel sensei quietly disappear… forever.

* * *

Yashiro Chojiro sat in his spacious office, sipped his scotch whiskey, and watched a commercial which featured Kotonami Kanae and two other girls. He didn't pay attention to the two other girls, except for the usual lustful appreciation. He was fixated on the raven-haired beauty who had accompanied his cousin to the Yashiro family compound.

Chojiro hated his cousin Yukihito. Yukihito was the golden child of the family. He was the one who became the Go champion and paid his own way through college. He was the one who graduated with high honors from Tokyo University. He was the one who Grandfather Yutaka had loved to spend time with.

Everyone had assumed that Yukihito would eventually return and take over the company, even though he was off playing in the entertainment industry for a little while. Chojiro, who wanted to run the company, had spent his lifetime training to play second-fiddle to his cousin. But Chojiro hadn't been content with second-fiddle; he wanted to be the head of the company _and_ the head of the family; more than those he wanted to see his cousin Yukihito disgraced, disowned, and destroyed.

When Grandfather Yashiro Yutaka had named _him_ as the next head of the company after Yukihito's father, Chojiro had been triumphant in his excitement. He had been as shocked as everyone else. And he was hungry for an opportunity to crow over his cousin's fall from grace. The perfect opportunity hadn't been far away. Grandfather Yutaka had started the tradition of the family celebrating Christmas, even though they were not of that religion, and the family had chosen to continue the tradition. Naturally, Chojiro saw the occasion as a chance to bask in his newfound prominence _and_ humiliate his upstart cousin.

But Yukihito had seemed unconcerned and even pleased with his grandfather's decision. Worse, he had stolen the evening by bringing the beautiful, raven-haired movie star to the family Christmas party. While everyone else gossiped about the pretensions of a lady from such an undesirable family, Chojiro had writhed in his jealousy. _How in the world did he get a woman like that to even look at him?_

Chojiro had a new goal now: he would steal his cousin's girl and _then_ he would find a way to destroy the golden boy once and for all. He picked up the phone and dialed the extension for marketing. _Have fun playing around in the United States, cousin. Because nothing's going to be the same when you come back._

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry for the longer than usual delay. There is sickness and other issues in my house; and these have required my attention.

I meant to add a note in the last chapter concerning Yashiro's driving. After much searching, I finally found the passage where he apologizes to Ren about not being able to drive. No explanation is ever given as to why. I found it odd that he wouldn't be able to, but it was fitting for Ren's American personality that he would be more than happy to drive himself. Unfortunately, I have already come too far in the two stories to make a complete change now. In this story track, the inability to drive was only temporary, and has since been resolved. I know that this may dissatisfy some, and for this I can only apologize.

This and the next several chapters will not be as happy as the last few. The old saying goes that "into each person's life a little trouble must fall." These chapters will deal with that.

Chiori's play will not be presented in-detail. I want this story to focus on Sasaya Yuu's play, even though we seem to be taking a long time to get there… I'll try not to take too long.

Thank you, as always, to everyone who has read and reviewed or checked-off one of the "favorite" options. Please continue to let me know what you think.


	13. The Season of Discontent, Part II

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 13 – The Season of Our Discontent, Part 2**

Kyoko tried to swivel and rise from her kneeling position while moving her hands in the intricate pattern that the dancing master had taught her. Instead, her left heel tangled on her right ankle and she fell backwards on her tail end. Her instructor rolled her eyes and ordered her to "try it again!"

She had tried it again… over and over… and she continued to struggle, just like she had with many of the other more complicated movements of the Kyomai dance. The Kyomai dance is a dance that originated in Kyoto and was primarily associated with a royal dance performed by geisha. To truly master the dance usually took years. Kyoko had foolishly promised Sasaya Yuu that she would learn it in three months. Just like almost every other girl in Kyoto, she had seen the dance since childhood and had dreamed of performing that beautiful, graceful dance herself. Other girls had learned at least a portion of the dance by attending classes, but Kyoko's mom had refused to listen to her little pleas.

So here she was, struggling to learn something this complicated and making a fool of herself in the attempt. It was true that Kyoko's excellent posture was a good beginning. It was also true that her early training in gracefulness should have been helpful. Still, after two hours a day, three days a week with an instructor for the last three weeks, she didn't feel as if she was making any progress at all.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Kyoko," Yumi told her as they prepared to leave the dance studio, "I know that Sasaya-san _wanted_ you to try, but she doesn't expect you to do the impossible."

Kyoko wasn't ready to give up, however. She had pushed through and learned many of the other skills needed for her various roles, and she was determined to learn this as well. "I have to _try_, Yumi. Anyway, I've always wanted to learn Kyomai, ever since I was little," she sighed and rubbed her hip-bone where she had fallen on it, "Well, at least I'm learning the shamisen well."

It was true. Perhaps it was due to her guitar practice, or perhaps because it just came naturally. Whatever the reason, Kyoko had picked up the shamisen with remarkable ease. And just like with her Gibson, playing the three-stringed instrument had a soothing effect on her lonely heart. It reminded her of the traditional plays she had seen as a child, and the time she had gone with Sasaya Yuu to the Kabuki… _That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?_

* * *

Kotonami Kanae sat in the executive waiting area of HanasuSora Communications, Inc. and tried to calm her fraying nerves. It was one thing to face off against Yashiro Yukihito's family at their estate… It was another thing entirely to face one of them in the marble-lined offices of their executive offices. She had known that the Yashiro family was wealthy… that much was obvious from their family compound. But she hadn't even guessed that their company was among the Fortune 500 of Japan, nor that their headquarters would occupy three floors near the top of Tokyo's tallest building. Kanae was not easily intimidated, but she came from a lower-middle-class family, and this situation was slightly… terrifying.

According to Sawara-san, the Marketing Department of HanasuSora had contacted LME with a request for Kotonami Kanae to star in a series of commercials. Kanae had been slightly worried, but she hadn't wanted to turn the job away if it was authentic. When she arrived at the tower offices, however, she was not taken to Marketing. Instead, she was escorted directly to the office of the Executive Vice-President of the company, Yashiro Chojiro.

The haughty, sophisticated executive secretary announced, "Vice-President Yashiro will see you now, Ms. Kotonami." Her voice clearly communicated her disdain for the young actress. Kanae stepped through the door that was held open and found herself in a spacious office that was decorated with armor and weaponry from Japan's history. She saw the tall, angular man rising from behind his desk and immediately recognized him as one of the people from the Yashiro Family Christmas party. She hadn't liked the way that he looked her then, and she didn't like it any more now.

"Do you like the decorations," Chojiro asked in his deep, caressing voice. His manner and voice sent an unpleasant chill down Kanae's spine. He continued without waiting for her to reply, "I've always been fascinated with armor and weaponry. For millennia the world was controlled by the men who possessed the best armor and who could wield weapons with the most skill… of course, the ones who could control those men became the rulers of everything that they surveyed."

Kanae looked the man over carefully, without being too obvious. He looked like Yukihito in some ways. He was heavier set, and his face had just the hint of plumpness. His suit was impeccably tailored, but it couldn't hide the fact that this man tended toward overweight. He was handsome, much like Yukihito, but his face communicated a sort of dissipation due to an overabundance of negative emotions. Altogether, while Kanae felt that he looked the part of an executive, she felt that he was not a man to trust or turn her back on. _Be careful with this one, _she cautioned herself, _he's a snake in a designer suit._

"Of course, you probably don't care for such things. After all, if you were looking for someone who was interested in manly pursuits, you wouldn't be dating my cousin."

_Ahhh, the first blow. Strange that he should attack his cousin instead of me. Next he'll tell me that I'm not worthy of the Yashiro family. _"I can't agree, Sir. Yashiro Yukihito is very much a man. I can't speak about his hobbies or interests to a great extent, but there is nothing unmanly about him." _Of course, I won't talk about how often he acted like a fan-girl over the relationship between Tsuruga-san and Kyoko._

Chojiro had trained himself how to read people, and he could tell that he made a mistake in his early attack on his cousin. "I can't say too much myself, Kotonami-san. Yukihito and I seldom saw each other during the past six years. I was training to run this company, while he was working in another field entirely," he tried to make his expression appreciative without being lustful, "Of course, had I known that working in the entertainment industry offered such rich rewards, I might have explored it for myself."

Kanae felt the shiver again, "I believe that I was called here with the intent of discussing a role for me in a series of commercials?" She answered with a chill in her voice, "Perhaps we could discuss that now?"

"Certainly," he gestured towards two couches, "Please have a seat."

As Kanae sat primly, with her position slightly turned, she still felt his hungry eyes examining her, from her long legs and gradually up to her face. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to do anything that would cause trouble for Yashiro later, she would have cancelled the meeting and walked out. Instead she told herself to keep her temper in-check and hear the man out. After the executive secretary had delivered a tray of tea and finger-cakes, Chojiro started speaking, "As I'm sure that you know, HanasuSora was a pioneer in the cellular communication industry. Today our company controls a full twenty-one percent of the industry in Japan and in the Asian sphere. We also hold shares in many of the top companies that control the remainder of the market.

Kanae was shocked, and it showed on her face, "No, I didn't know. Yashiro-san only told me that your family was in the communication business. He never went into great detail. He did say that his grandfather was a communications-engineering genius; and when I met his grandfather I got the impression that he was somewhat amazing… but I hadn't grasped the full extent of the family company."

_She met Grandfather Yutaka! I didn't know that things had gone that far. Nobody mentioned that they had met. Hmmm… I could use this._ "It must have been an interesting meeting. He was a truly impressive man. I have tried my best to model myself after him. It is unfortunate, though, that Yukihito introduced you to him. It explains a lot about the old man's decisions."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Up until the end, everyone was assuming that my dear cousin would come back and begin preparing to take over the company. Yet, as his final action, Grandfather designated _me_ as the heir-apparent. It must have been hard for Yashiro… to lose his place in the company… even for a young woman as beautiful as you."

Kanae felt a shock of alarm. _What if that is really what happened? What if Yashiro lost his promised position because of me? Wait... he was pleased at the decision… and Ojii-san told me that he would approve the match if I changed how I felt… I don't know what to…_

While Kanae had been musing, Chojiro had silently risen and walked around the couches until he was behind her. He leaned over now, close enough that she could feel the hot air of his breath. "If Yukihito were to try to marry you, a portion of the family would vote to disinherit him altogether… of course, _I_ don't feel that such a drastic step is necessary."

Kanae was startled out of her thought and she quickly moved so that the big man was no longer directly behind her. She hated men who wanted to control her, and she felt her anger rising even as the man continued to talk, "If, for example, you and I were able to reach a… mutually beneficial arrangement… then I would be willing to throw my power in Yukihito's favor when the time came." He eyed the long-haired beauty with clear meaning in his eyes, "I can be a very… tractable man… given the right incentive. Besides…" He walked around the couch and began moving towards her, "…you might like finding out what it's like to be with a _real_ man."

Despite her best intentions, Kanae had endured enough. She stood quickly, and was unable to hide the scorn in her voice as she replied, "Yashiro Yukihito was _not_ thrown aside by his grandfather. His grandfather wanted him to be able to pursue his own dream. And _he _is more of a _real man_ than _you_ will ever be. This interview is over. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I will not be available for your project. Good day."

She bowed, and turned to leave. Chojiro, in his irritation at being thus spurned, took a step forward and grabbed at her shoulder. Kanae didn't think; she reacted. In the last two days Yumi had focused exclusively on defensive strikes, and she had covered this particular situation quite well. Kanae grabbed the big man's hand with one of her own even as she swung one leg back, wheeling inward while pulling at the hand. This caused Chojiro to lean down just as her other elbow slammed into his nose with a meaty _smack._ Kanae still had his hand as he fell forward, and she twisted it behind and up until it was reaching up toward the back of his neck.

It had all happened in a moment, just as Yumi had made them practice it over and over. But this wasn't practice, and the man whose nose was now bleeding all over his plush carpet was not a fellow student. The rage in Kanae's mind cleared as Chojiro screamed. She realized that she was still pushing his arm up, and she backed off of the pressure. What Yumi hadn't covered yet was what to do next. She certainly hadn't expected one of her students to need the maneuver so quickly. Kanae planted a knee in the small of the man's back and ignored the executive secretary who had rushed in. "Out of respect for Yashiro Yukihito, and out of respect for the Ojii-san who was so kind to me, I'm going to let you go now. I will let bygones be bygones, but don't you ever try something like that again. Good day."

She released his arm and stood. As she passed the secretary, she said, "Please cancel my appointment with Marketing. I don't think that I am interested in the job. Good day." Security came in off of the elevator and rushed past her. Nobody accosted her on her way out of the front doors or pursued her as she waved down a taxi. As the taxi pulled away, the adrenaline finally overtook her and she started shaking. While a part of her felt the exhilaration of her victory, another part worried that she might have just made things even worse for herself and for Yashiro.

* * *

"NO! You're supposed to be over there!" Amamiya Chiori exclaimed. "Let's take a ten minute break." She rubbed her temples and watched everyone collapse into various positions. As she walked muttering down the stairs she saw Sasaya Yuu standing there waiting for her. Two days before Yuu had pulled her aside and offered to help in any way that she could. She had also offered Chiori a chance to back out on the directing role for her play. But, despite the fact that she actually hated directing, she just couldn't make herself admit the truth to the young writer/director who she was learning to like and respect more each day. It would make her a failure.

But now she was ready to admit that she just wasn't cut out to be a director. Just as she was walking up to the slightly older young lady, the door opened to admit Kyoko and Yumi. They greeted Sasaya Yuu and waved at Chiori before taking seats near the rear of the auditorium. To admit failure in front of Kyoko would be even more mortifying than to admit failure in front of Yuu; Chiori couldn't make herself do it. After standing without any clear plan for a minute, she finally turned and walked back toward the stage.

Kyoko had just received two new offers, so she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice what was happening on stage. But Yumi did notice, and she moved up to sit beside Yuu. "She's struggling?"

Yuu nodded, "She doesn't seem to be able to communicate what she wants to everyone. She has written a wonderful story, but her directions are so confusing that everyone is becoming lost."

"Have you spoken with her?"

"I have… she seemed on the verge of stepping down as the director, but then she backed off. I'm giving her a little more time."

When Chiori called an end to practice, everyone scattered rapidly. Kyoko, snapping out of her intense focus, stood up and immediately walked down to the front to speak with Fujinosuke. Chiori had decided again to speak with Yuu when she saw Kyoko's action. She stopped and watched from the shadows. At first she was envious of the ease with which Kyoko could talk with the handsome man. But as the conversation continued she saw the look of interest in Fujinosuke's eyes, and she began to feel her chest constricting. When Kyoko started acting odd, mimicking some odd movement, Fujinosuke laughed, his eyes gleaming.

And then Amamiya Chiori started seeing red.

The ride back to the apartment was very quiet. Kyoko was still studying one of the scripts intently, Yumi was off in her own thoughts, and Chiori was in the back seat, scribbling furiously. The tension was palpable, but nobody interpreted it as hostility.

Kanae was already in the apartment, walking in circles around the living-room furniture as she brooded darkly. It was so much easier when she just didn't bother with relationships. _Who needs them anyway? It's a hassle and everyone just ends up hurt. I was perfectly happy when it was just me._

Kyoko and Chiori walked in. Kyoko could immediately see that something was wrong. Chiori, still brooding, didn't notice anything at all as she walked directly to her room. "What's the matter, Moko-san?"

"Nothing." Kanae was still musing about what to tell Yashiro, and she didn't want to tell Kyoko. She knew that Kyoko would try to help… and that help would include talking to Tsuruga-san… who would probably talk to Yashiro…

"Moko-san, if something is bothering you, then you should…"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it, _okay!" _She immediately felt bad about her response, especially when she saw Kyoko's face fall.

"Mok…"

"What… are you messing with the man she likes too?" Chiori spat out.

Both of the other girls turned and looked at their friend in stunned surprise. "What?" Kyoko asked, bewildered.

"You're engaged to the _great Tsuruga Ren._ But does _that_ satisfy you? No! You have to flirt with the man who I can't even get to look at me! Why!"

Kanae stepped towards the girl, "Chiori… what are you…?" While Kyoko tried to ask, "What did I…"

"Oh sure, Kanae! Support her! After all, you're her _best_ friend. I'm just a third wheel who's…"

"That's not fair! I like both of you," Kyoko protested, terrified that she was about to lose friends just as she had when she was a child in school.

"What's with you, Chiori-san? You _obviously _have an issue with…"

"Just leave me alone, both of you!"

"Enough!" The three girls froze, and three heads turned to find Yumi standing there, hands on hips, "I don't know what started all of this, but it stops now. Each of you go to a separate area for ten minute and calm down while I make tea. And then we will all sit down and talk."

Amamiya Chiori was embarrassed by her actions and she just wanted to get away, so she started to say, "Look, I'm just leav…"

"No, you are not," Yumi's voice made it clear that she would tolerate no argument. "You will go to a quiet area, and you will calm down. And then we will talk. Something is obviously bothering you, and these two girls and I are your friends. Part of friendship is trust, which includes trusting us enough to speak honestly. Now go… I'll call you in ten minutes."

True to her word, Yumi had tea and snacks ready in ten minutes. She was thankful now that she remembered her need to talk with the three girls before driving away. In her lifetime she had seen too many friendships dissolved because of rash decisions made in the spur of the moment. When everything was ready, she called the three girls in.

Kyoko was the most bewildered, because she had no idea what she had done to make both of her friends mad at her. Kanae was sometimes unwilling to talk, but she had never been so sharp about it. And she didn't understand Chiori's accusations at all. All that she did know was that she didn't want to lose the friendship of either girl. In truth, she had so few friends, and she cherished their friendships the most of any… of course, she added Maria-chan to that short list as well.

Kanae was completely taken aback by Chiori's outburst, but it was an almost welcome distraction after the events of the afternoon. Still, she didn't know if she wanted to discuss her problems with everyone.

Chiori was ashamed, humiliated, and full of self-loathing. She knew perfectly well that Kyoko wasn't interested in Fujinosuke. She also knew that most of her anger was a result of the build-up from her own recent failures. These two girls were her first real friends since elementary school, and she didn't want to lose them.

Yumi sat the three girls down, served tea, and then took her own seat, "Now that you've all calmed down, let's talk."

* * *

Yashiro Chojiro stomped back and forth in his private study and hurled curses into the air. His nose was broken, his shoulder wrenched, and he had been humiliated in front of his own staff. Everything was made worse by the fact that he had been unable to provide an explanation as to the president as to why he allowed someone to assault him and then just walk out of the building. If Company President Yashiro Kenishi, Yukihito's father, knew the truth, it might interfere with Chojiro's own assumption of the office in the future. And if Chojiro's wife discovered the truth, it would be even more of a mess; he wouldn't care about her, but she controlled an even larger fortune than he did, and he didn't want to lose access to it.

That train of thought made him stop his pacing and consider… _What would be the best way to destroy both of them? Wait, they both work for the same company, right? _He walked over to his computer, took a seat, and called up the dossier he kept on his cousin. _LME, is it? What if somebody suddenly took over that insignificant company? What would happen if poor Yukihito and little miss actress were suddenly fired for cause? _For the first time in many hours, Chojiro smiled.

_

* * *

_

**Notes: **It's getting fun now. Yashiro Chojiro vs. Takarada Lory… the cage-match… (oops, sorry; I got carried away). Stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully coming soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I honestly do intend to take the time try and respond, but I'm being kept pretty busy right now.


	14. The Season of Discontent, Part III

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 14 – The Season of Our Discontent, Part 3**

It is an oddity of human nature that a person sometimes feels better after saying what they really feel. Of course, sometimes the open expression of one's true thoughts may leave a trail of wreckage. That would have been the case in the outburst previously described if Yumi hadn't been there.

They say that wisdom comes with age… that's not always true; I've met too many foolish old people to accept those words at face value. Some people seem to be born wise, others learn wisdom over time, and others hold stubbornly onto their foolish ways and wear that foolishness over their burial clothing as they are lowered into the ground.

But in this case Yumi was wise, and Amamiya Chiori felt better for having expressed herself freely on that evening. She did apologize to Kyoko for her foolish accusation concerning Fujinosuke; about that she felt rather stupid. But expressing her feelings about being a "third wheel" had generated a surprising response.

"Chiori-chan, I thought that we made it clear that we count you as a best-friend as well. Do you think that I would have invited you into Ren's apartment if I didn't feel that way about you?" Kyoko may have had difficulty understanding and interacting with men, but she had no problem at all discussing friendship.

Chiori felt foolish saying words that sounded like dialogue from middle-school, but she said them anyway, "But you can only have one "best-friend." I know that Kanae-san is that person for you."

"Mo! Who wrote the rules? If this weird woman can chase me down and hound me until I allow myself to be her best-friend, then she… and I… can just as easily decide that you are in the same category. You may as well give up now, because Kyoko is relentless." Kanae was actually startled to find that she valued Amamiya Chiori's friendship almost as much as Kyoko's. All three of them were different types, but they were also similar. "Look: you're just like us. We don't fit in because we don't come from entertainment families. None of us had two yen-coins to rub together. Most people wrote us off before we ever even got started in this business. And we've all worn those god-awful pink jumpsuits."

Kanae could see that she was getting through, but she didn't stop there, "I'm also willing to bet that your childhood was just as lousy as ours. How many friends did _you_ have growing up?"

"None… at least… not after I started filming _The Scarlet Dice._"

"There, you see! We are all each other has. You are our friend, and that's final." Kanae crossed her arms and scowled, looking like she had just delivered a death-sentence verdict. She hated appearing sentimental and soft.

Kyoko beamed at her scowling friend, "Moko-san! You're were so cool!" She launched herself at the raven haired girl. Kanae tried desperately to pry her loose, saying "MO! Get off me… you're not a limpet… go fly to America and hug your boyfriend… would you… just let go!"

For the first time that evening, Chiori smiled. The smile became a grin, and the grin became a giggle, which turned into laughter at the antics of the only two girls who had offered her true friendship since she was a small child. Yumi saw it and smiled affectionately, "Girls?"

At the sound of their sensei's voice, they disengaged and returned to their positions at the table. "Before we go any further, let's talk about Chiori's other two problems. The first is that she isn't doing well directing. The second is a certain handsome young man."

They talked for a while, gradually extracting the truth from their friend: She didn't enjoy directing, but she didn't want to admit failure. "It's not failure to try something new, Chiori," Yumi admonished. Everyone doesn't have the same gifts. Sasaya Yuu assures me that she couldn't act to save her life. And as far as I know, neither Kyoko nor Kanae are gifted writers."

"Not me, definitely," Kanae pronounced firmly.

"I gave up writing as a little girl," Kyoko said, almost sadly. She couldn't help remembering how she had struggled to impress her mother with her writing, only to be rejected.

"So, you see, there is no shame in trying and failing. There _is_ shame, however, in refusing to face the truth and blaming things on others. I think that the best thing that you can do is step-down as the director and make a humble apology to all of the actors who you abused."

Chiori nodded, shamefaced, "I will, first thing tomorrow."

"Well," Yumi said with an evil grin, "not first thing. In the morning you all three still belong to me… your kind, gentle, sweet sensei." The girls all either laughed or snorted, and Yumi grinned as if they had given her high-praise. "Now, Kanae-san… I suspect that something is bothering you as well."

Kanae didn't begin until she had extracted a promise from Kyoko that she wouldn't speak with Ren about the incident. And then she told her story. The other three had no idea that Yashiro was rich, nor about his family, nor about the pressure that their friend was under. Once again, it was Yumi who spoke, "First of all, let's not assume the worst about the incident. I suspect that this man is far too humiliated to want to share the incident with his family. As far as retaliation, I don't think he'll try anything right away. With your permission, I'd like to work on this situation on my own for a little while. Will you trust me?"

"Of course, Sensei."

"Well then," she rose gracefully, "I need to get these tired old bones home. I'm glad that you're all getting along now… but since you've kept me up so late, I'll have to think of something _extra_-creative for our workout tomorrow. Ta-ta!" She pranced away, leaving the girls to share looks of dismay behind her.

* * *

Sawamura Fujinosuke _had_ noticed Amamiya Chiori. He had noticed her from the first moment that he saw her, and he had noticed her many times since. Unfortunately, she frightened him. Please don't misunderstand; he wasn't a wimp. It was just that the very cute young lady seemed to be angry all of the time. He had read her script and liked it. And he had been pleased to take on the role of the broken-hearted husband, because it would stretch his abilities. But he just couldn't understand exactly what Chiori-san wanted from his role. She seemed to be unsatisfied with everything that he and the other cast members tried.

He was almost at the point of stepping down from the role, but he had been asked to take it on by Sasaya Yuu, and he didn't want to disappoint her. She had been his first love. Even though she never returned his feelings, he still cherished them. He also understood that it was his feelings for her that had broken him out of the shell of numbness that had threatened to dominate his life. From the first moment that he had seen her he had been captivated. All of his shyness, all of his fear of the public had faded into the background. He had taken bold steps, joining plays and even appearing in television and the movies. It had been one of the most difficult days of his life when she had married Touya Ichii and boarded an airplane for England.

Since then only two girls had caught his eye. One was Mogami Kyoko, who would play the shadow warrior… but she was clearly taken. And the other was Amamiya Chiori… but she seemed to dislike him intensely. Still, he found that she would appear in his thoughts at random moments. _Maybe I'm cursed. Maybe I'm doomed to only be interested in young women who will never be interested in me._

Several of the other cast members on the stage were grumbling. They weren't enjoying the practice for this production, and they were certainly not pleased with the young director. A good many of them were even talking about quitting if things didn't improve soon. The mutterings stopped when the double doors opened and two figures, Amamiya Chiori and Sasaya Yuu, stepped through. While everyone rose and waited for instructions, the two young ladies strode purposefully up to the stairs and onto the stage. And then everyone watched in astonishment as their director knelt on the floor in a dogeza.

"Gomen nasai, everyone. I want to apologize for the way that I've acted… the way that I've treated you. You were doing your best, but all I did was confuse and criticize you. The truth is that I can write, and I can act, but I have no talent as a director. I have asked Sasaya-san if she would be willing to take over as the director… and I need to ask you for your forgiveness. Will you forgive me?"

Everyone had been stunned to begin with; but as they listened they felt only respect… tinged with relief. Very few of them would have had the courage to make such an admission, or to beg for forgiveness, and they knew it. Because of this, they were almost effusive in their words of forgiveness and in their efforts to encourage they young lady.

Her decision proved to be a good one, because it quickly became evident that Amamiya Chiori could act… and act very well. Now that the burden of directing was gone, she was free to become the character in her story; and she did it very well. Unlike Chiori, Sasaya Yuu was a gifted director. She had studied the script intently, anticipating the eventuality that she would need to assume the role. She was just glad that her new friend had approached her before she had to intervene.

Sawamura Fujinosuke was pleased too. Not only was Yuu able to help everyone to fit into their roles, but the young lady who had been on his mind transformed into a different person entirely. She seemed at peace, even happy, now that she had shed the responsibility of directing. And more importantly, she seemed to be almost friendly and nice to him. He didn't know if she would ever look at him in more than a friendly way, but at least this was a start.

But Sasaya Yuu wasn't content to leave things just as they were. She liked Fujinosuke, and she liked Chiori… and she suspected that they liked each other on more than just a platonic level. She was not a party to the conversation of the previous evening, but she did have her own ideas. "Fujinosuke-san, Chiori-san, before you leave, could you please come and talk with me?"

The two young actors said good-bye to the other cast members and walked to the side of the stage. "First of all, Fujinosuke-san, did Kyoko-san talk to you about helping her to learn the Kyomai dance?"

"Yes, she did. It normally takes much more time, but she assures me that she will give it her best before the play opens."

"Good. Now, I'm pleased with the way that everyone performed today, but I have my concerns about you two. You definitely have good chemistry…" she saw both of them color slightly and thougt, _good, I was right_, "…but you don't have the level of comfort that one would expect from a married couple. So here's what I want you to do: Tomorrow is an off-day, so I want you two to go on a date." She saw the startled looks and forcefully composed her face.

"A date?" Chiori exclaimed, embarrassed and slightly shocked.

"Yes, a date. For the afternoon I want you and Fujinosuke-san to go out, play, eat, and have fun. I want you to talk about yourselves and listen to each other so that you will be comfortable when you return to my stage… okay?" Even though she ended with a question, it was clear from the set of her face that Yuu meant business.

Fujinosuke was feeling startled and very bashful, but he was also excited. He decided to take charge of the situation in the same way that he had see Touya Ichii do. He turned and bowed slightly to his cute co-star, "I would be honored if Chiori-san would accompany me on a date tomorrow… will you?"

Amamiya Chiori couldn't suppress the grin on her face or the sparkle of her eyes as she replied, "I would be honored, Sawamura-san."

* * *

This afternoon, it was swordplay for Kyoko. Maria had just completed her first training session with the Uesugi's, but she had requested and been granted permission to stay and watch her big sister… and Hiou, of course.

The Uesugi name spans back in history to the time of the samurais and shoguns. At one time their predecessor was a great warlord, though the shifting of political loyalties and tides of war swept over the family and all but destroyed them. But the warrior blood remained… as did the gift and passion for the art of swordsmanship. Hiou had held his first wooden sword at the age of three, and he slept with that sword in his bed for the next three years. He had continued to study from that first moment on. So it was only natural that he should be chosen to face off with Kyoko as she learned. Yumi had much more to teach, but for now she was leaving the basics to Hiou, while she, Maria, and Hiou's grandfather enjoyed tea on the sidelines.

This was Kyoko's fourth week, and Kyoko was in love with the sword. She enjoyed the hand-to-hand techniques she was also learning. And she even enjoyed the pain and strictures of Yumi's harsh training regimen… but she felt different, somehow, when she gripped the sword. It showed in the progress she was making. Hiou was better, far better than her, but she was learning rapidly. It only took her once or twice to learn a new maneuver, and soon thereafter it became natural, even instinctive. And Kyoko couldn't hide the grin behind her face-mask as her wooden sword smacked powerfully into Hiou's.

While Maria watched with enthusiasm, unable to decide who she was rooting for, Uesugi Kotetsu turned away from the match to regard Yumi. "Yumi-san, are you sure that she's not related to you in some way? She seems to have your instincts and your passion for learning."

Yumi glanced at the handsome, elderly man, and then quickly returned her eyes to the match, "I sometimes wish that she was my child, or my grandchild. But you and I both know that it's better this way. The Egami clan is still terribly hide-bound. Kyoko is a person who needs open space and free air to grow… still, she is amazing sometimes. I did run a check on her family. Her mother is intelligent and ambitious, but she's a fool. Her father is unknown. He was involved for a short while in her early years, but then disappeared. The name he used was not his real one. Whoever he was, he must have been a man of good blood." She glanced back at Kotetsu, "I don't really care. She's with me now… sort of like a gift in my old age."

Kotetsu snorted, "Old age? Yumi-sensei, you'll never be old."

"Why sir, are you flirting with me?" Yumi flashed her eyes and fluttered her eyelids. Then she laughed when the dignified man flushed.

Maria's eyes had never left the match, but she had been listening. She smiled at hearing her Onee-sama so well spoken of, and she had to suppress a giggle at the flirtations going on behind her.

* * *

Yashiro Chojiro slammed his fist on his desk and grimaced as the movement made his nose ache. A careful, private review of LME had revealed that it was much larger than he had originally conceived. It would take more than his own assets to gain a controlling interest in the company, and he couldn't request the funds from his wife. She had a strong voting interest in HanasuSora, and that gave him the freedom to play around with his own shares. _No matter. I will just borrow enough funds from the company. Nobody will notice, and I will return the funds long before they go missing._

His was an arranged marriage. He didn't love his wife and she didn't love him. Not that he cared. She had brought her fortune into the marriage, and that did matter. Due to the disparity of their assets, her family had insisted on her retaining full control of her assets. He hated that, but he could work with it. She had purchased controlling shares in his family's company, and he was exercising those votes. Eventually they would need to create an heir, but for now they barely saw each other. At first she had been open and friendly with him, but that had changed rapidly until she now occupied a different part of the house and barely spoke to him at all.

Someday, when they had a child, his wife's stranglehold on her inheritance would pass on to the child. And he could control a child. But that was later. For the moment, he just wanted to destroy his cousin and his cousin's upstart, pretentious, violent girlfriend.

He picked up the phone and dialed his investment broker; He knew that the man had him on caller ID, so he didn't even bother with the usual phone protocol, "Start buying up any and all LME stock. Keep it quiet for as long as you can. I want a dossier on every major shareholder by the end of the week… just do it!... Yes, I have the funds! … You just keep me informed." He slammed down the phone and flipped through his rolodex until he found the extension he was looking for. "Hello Yujii, I'm going to want two million out of company funding… If I had permission, would I be calling you?... don't try to play games with me, Yujii. We both know that I have everything I need to bury you, so stop trying to play games with me… tomorrow, no later."

Chojiro's face took on a feral smile. He had enough dirt to control half of the people in this company. Let _President_ Yashiro Kenishi think he controlled the company… _he_ was the real boss.

* * *

"… so he'll be taking her out on a date tomorrow." Ren smiled into the phone as Kyoko told him about her friend's plans. It gave him great comfort to think of Sawamura Fujinosuke being safely directed toward Amamiya Chiori… and away from Kyoko.

"That sounds great, Kyoko. I'm sure that they'll have fun together. How was the sword training today?" Ren knew that Kyoko was passionate about learning weapons. It amused him that his sweet, delicate fiancé had such a passion for what most would consider a manly art. Some men might have been turned off by the idea, but Ren loved to see Kyoko shine in whatever she did. She continued to amaze him, and probably always would; and he loved that about her. It made him want to work harder as well, just so that he could keep up.

"It was fun! I'm not that good yet, but I did manage to keep Hiou from taking any points off me for over five minutes." Ren could hear the joy in her voice, and he wanted to hold her so much that it made his chest ache. "I'll be good enough to be ready for the play, but I intend to continue until I can use the sword for real."

"Just don't get any ideas about chasing _me_ around with it, dear."

"Oh, I want to chase you arou…" Kyoko stopped speaking with an "eep" sound. Ren could picture her reddening face on the other end of the phone.

"So you want to chase me around," he said with his Emperor of the Night persona in full control, "And what would you like to do with me once you catch me?"

He heard Kyoko's confused mutterings as she tried to regain control of the situation, and he relented. "Just kidding, Kyoko-chan. You keep practicing. I know that you'll get the dance down too, so don't give up. I love you."

"I love you too, Ren. And I miss you."

Ren put down his phone and turned on the guitar CD that she had just FedEx'd to him. As her soft, sweet strumming caressed his ears, he smiled. _So, she wants to chase me around, huh? _

Only a year before now… actually, less than a year ago she had gone into meltdown when he kissed her cheek. _Soon, my dear Kyoko, soon. I'm going to work hard to get this film in the can early, and then I'm coming home to you. And then we'll see who chases who._

* * *

**Notes: **Because several people have asked the question, I'll also answer it here. People want to know when I'm finally going to get the Kyoko's play. I promise that it will be soon. A play is different than a television drama or a movie in that it will all take place in one shot. First of all, because of what Kyoko will be doing in the play, I had to make it credible. This is why I'm spending so much time on her training.

So please don't give up on my story just yet. Everything had a purpose, and everything will work out in time.

And please keep reviewing.


	15. The Mysterious Man Named Sebastian

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 15 – The Mysterious Man Named Sebastian**

**_Author's Note:_**_The general consensus is that I am wrong, and that Chiori is a given name, while Amamiya is the surname. Therefore I am making the change now. I apologize to those of you who have become accustomed to the other way._

"That's it, only, don't allow yourself to be caught in a clinch," Hiou demonstrated, wrapping his arm around Maria and lifting her. "Always remember: your strength rests in your brain and speed. If you surrender your freedom, you've lost one of your two strengths and closed off most of your options." He carefully released Maria so that her feet touched the ground. "Okay?"

Maria was looking very okay at the moment. As a matter of fact, she was scheming about how to get caught in a clinch again. Hiou's mother must have read her mind, because she stepped up and said, "Hiou, I need to work with Maria for a while. Why don't you go and see if Grandfather needs help with his garden project."

After Hiou was comfortably out of earshot, Nabatame Yuuko placed a gentle hand on Maria's shoulder, "Please sit, Maria-chan." When the pretty, young girl had complied, Yuuko joined her on the wooden floor. "Maria-chan, I'm not sure that you should continue training with Hiou." When she saw the alarm in Maria's face, she held up a hand to forestall any protest. "Let me explain why; I know that you like my son, but what you're doing is a sure-fire way to close that door forever."

Maria blushed and looked confused, "I don't understand."

"Men are strange creatures, Maria-chan. They like to be playful, except with those areas that they most highly value. Hiou has been raised to have a profound respect for the martial arts. In many other areas he is still a child, and still likes to play the fool. But with martial arts he never plays… he may jest while in the dojo… but when he steps on the floor he is all business. And so, if the person he is training _does not_ take it seriously, he becomes quickly intolerant and dismissive." She could see that she was getting through to Maria now, "That is why it might be better to work with somebody else if you aren't ready to take this seriously. Maybe, when you are older…"

"No! Please!" Maria interrupted, "I'll be serious… honestly. I like… I mean… it's nice working with Hiou-sensei… he really helps me to understand." In her urgency, Maria had scooted forward until her small hands were grasping the beautiful older lady's hands.

Yuuko turned her hands up so that Maria's little ones rested in hers, "I see… perhaps I will give you a little more time… to see if you are taking this seriously. I do think that Hiou enjoys teaching you…"

"Oh, thank you!" Maria spontaneously hugged the pretty actress before jumping up and assuming a "ready" stance. "Sensei, what are your instructions?"

"I think, for now, I want you to practice your kicks. I hear that your Onee-sama is up to twenty-four hundred per day… but we'll have you start with fifty of each kick for each leg."

Maria went to the middle of the floor and began her kicks, making sure that she was demonstrative in her enthusiasm. Yuuko stepped off of the floor and stood next to Sebastian. "Men are strange creatures, you say?"

Yuuko didn't look over, but she did grin, "Hey, it worked, didn't it, oh strong, silent one. What I'm curious about is why you're not the one training her. I could understand if it were Yumi doing the training, but Hiou?"

"You understand the young lady very well, Madam. She has always been a person who will fight for what she really wants. If Master wishes her to be trained here, then he obviously believes the same."

They stood in companionable silence as Maria finished her front-kicks and switched to her side-kicks. "She seems so young."

Sebastian turned and looked at the lady, "She _is_ young. But not too young to attract the interest of dangerous people like that Hassei group… we can only be thankful that they were lacking in intelligence."

"I meant that she seems awful young to have a crush on my son." Yuuko watched the determined look on the nine-year-old's face and couldn't suppress a smile.

"If my information is correct, there was a certain other young lady… a child-actress as well… who set her sights on a certain young man..."

Yuuko turned and regarded the expressionless face of Lory's right-hand. "You seem very well informed."

"My business is to ensure that the Master and the young Mistress enjoy a healthy, happy, and safe existence. I failed at the party… I do not intend to fail again."

"And so you've conducted an investigation on everyone who comes in contact with the Takaradas? Considering the people they keep around, _that_ must have been very interesting." Yuuko was intrigued. "Are there any mysteries you haven't solved yet?"

Sebastian's face betrayed just the slightest frown, "three mysteries… but I am working on them."

Nabatame Yuuko pondered the quiet man's statement. She and her husband had known Lory and his shadow for most of their lives. Both of them had come to the conclusion that Sebastian was much more than he seemed. On too many occasions the Boss had turned to his manservant and asked for the sort of information that a regular manservant wouldn't have. And they had been at another party, long ago, where a inebriated man had attempted to assault Takarada Lory. Sebastian had taken the man out with a movement so swift and effective that most of the people at the party had assumed that the drunken man had simply passed out.

Yuuko had tried, on occasion, to extract information about the man. But Lory seldom answered any questions about him, and Sebastian seldom spoke at all. The incident with Maria at the party must have really shaken him, because this was the most he had ever spoken in Yuuko's presence.

* * *

If Amamiya Chiori had been calm the day before, that was all destroyed in an instant when she started thinking about what she would wear on her date. In fact, she was beginning to go into a Kyoko-style meltdown before the girls stepped in and saved her… well, actually, they called on the expert.

Jelly Woods stepped back and admired her work, "I'm a genius. Look at you, Amamiya-san. I… am… a… _genius!_ Of course, you're just so cute to begin with… but it requires an expert like me to reach in and find that little extra. What do you think, ladies?"

Kyoko and Kanae smiled at the lovable antics of yet another tiny lady in their lives. "You _are_ a genius, Woods-san," Kanae acknowledged, bowing in respect. Kyoko just hugged the lady without taking her eyes off of her friend. "Thank you, Jelly Woods. We knew that we could count on you."

"Just don't forget to put a good word in for me with Darling." Jelly said smugly as she started putting all of the tools of her trade away. "Amamiya Chiori, you go have fun and catch yourself a prince."

Once the little miracle-worker was gone, Chiori asked, "Is it really okay? I mean… do I look right for someone like Sawamura Fujinosuke?" She was wearing a simple, black, knee length dress that was held up by a strap that came from each side of her chest and went around her neck. The dress was cut to leave her shapely, toned shoulders bare, and it highlighted her long neck. Her young, shapely calves were also highlighted by the cut of the skirt and the low-heeled strap-sandals. Her hair was done up in braids that were pulled close to her head and joined in the back and were woven together. Everything was simple, and yet everything worked together to highlight her natural shape and beauty perfectly.*

Kanae put her hands on her hips, "Mo! If he isn't impressed with you, then he's just not worth impressing."

"He's here," Kyoko pronounced, replacing the phone on its cradle. "That was Nikamura-san from the security desk. Fujinosuke-san is on his way up."

"Oh no! He can't! I'm not rea…"

"Yes, you are. Now you stand right there and don't move an inch. I'll grab your wrap."

Just as Kanae returned, the doorbell rang. Kyoko smiled in greeting as she opened the door to find a very nervous young man fidgeting with his collar, "Come in, Sawamura-san. Chiori-san is waiting for you."

Sasaya Yuu and Touya Ichii had accosted him at his family home earlier in the day. Just as they had suspected, he had intended to wear the same checked suit that he had worn on previous occasions, such as interviews. "I don't understand you, Fuji, my boy." Ichii had declared while shaking his head in consternation. "Your grandfather is one of the most stylish men in town, but you haven't inherited a bit of it."

While Fujinosuke had tried to protest, Ichii manhandled him into a suit that was more appropriate. He was grateful now, as he looked across the carpeted floor of the apartment and beheld Chiori standing there, fidgeting. "I… umm… well…" he struggled to find his words, until he finally resorted to the ones that Ichii had planted in his head; _tell her she's beautiful… tell her she's beautiful…_ "… you look beautiful." He looked alarmed at his own words, but was gratified to see her flush and smile with relief.

They continued to stand there until Kanae cleared her throat, "Ha-hmmm… Okay, children, it's time to go now." Startled out of his reverie, Fujinosuke turned sideways and extended his elbow, just as he had been coached, "Shall we?"

* * *

"Good Lord, man… is that her?" Gunnery Sergeant Hollister watched the video of three beautiful Japanese girls rapidly climbing up ropes to the high ceiling of an auditorium. At Ren's request, Yumi had begun emailing AVI files of Kyoko's commercials; with Director Kamachi's approval, of course. The close-ups showed their challenging, determined grins as the three girls raced to the ceiling. The scene switched to the three girls standing at on the floor and drinking from three different flavors of energy drink. Hollister, who had only learned a little Japanese, focused instead of the pretty faces… and their very tight, shapely bodies. When the commercial was finished, he clapped a friendly hand on Ren's shoulder, "You done good, young man. That is one fine looking young lady."

Ren smiled and pointed to the long-haired beauty, "That one is Mr. Yashiro's love interest."

The gunny looked again, blinked his eyes dramatically, and then looked at Yashiro. "Sir, I have a just developed a new level of respect for you… and what about the third one; is she also taken?"

"Possibly… who knows?" Ren replied. _I certainly hope so. I would much prefer that Sawamura Fujinosuke be looking elsewhere than at Kyoko._

"I just have one question," Gunny Hollister's deep voice interrupted Ren's thoughts. "Now, you both seem like intelligent young men… or at least, I thought so. My question is this: If _those_ _beautiful young ladies_ are back home waiting for you, then why in the world are you here?"

Ren and Yashiro looked at each other, grinned ruefully, and then Ren replied, "I have been asking myself that every day… at least ten times per day."

"Well then, young man, I guess that we'd best get this movie made and get you back where you belong."

* * *

Yumi sat comfortably on one end of the long couch and regarded her old friend with amusement. "Lory, if you sold all of your outfits, you could purchase a small country."

Lory was basking in all of his glory as King George III, of England. He was resplendent in red layers of material with ermine-fur bordered collars and cuffs. The outfit was completed with a bejeweled sword and a scepter. He smiled at his diminutive friend, "I've put several bids forward to buy Australia, but they don't seem to want to sell. What brings you here today, Tink?"

Only a few people, those who knew her and her deceased husband well, ever called her by the nickname that Luke had given her. It was a mark of respect, admiration, and affection. "Lory, how much do you know about Yashiro's family?"

Lory glanced over at Sebastian, and then back at Yumi, "Why do you ask?"

Yumi smiled knowingly, "Sebastian, why don't you join us. I think that you should be involved in this."

Lory nodded, and Sebastian left his post against the wall to take a seat. Yumi repeated everything that Kotonami Kanae had told her. When she described the cousin's attempt to subjugate Kanae, Lory started getting angry… but Sebastian seemed unmoved. "That sheds new light on a few anomalies that I've noticed today."

Both Lory and Yumi looked at the handsome, stone-faced man. Lory leaned back and smoothed his mustache, "Explain?"

"It seems that a broker has been putting out feelers for purchasing large shares of LME. Naturally, several of our investors were concerned and called in. I did some checking, and the broker's main client if one Yashiro Chojiro."

Yumi asked, "What are we talking about here? How serious are the inquiries?"

"All indications are that he wants to buy large chunks… probably enough to get a seat on the board."

"Does he have access to that level of funds? My LME stock is as high as it has ever been recently." Yumi had learned about investing as part of a very wealthy family, but she had gone far beyond any of her progenitors and amassed a considerable fortune over her lifetime. She was one of the original investors in Takarada Lory's company when he first started it, and she had been a silent partner ever since.

"He doesn't have enough personally to make a serious bid… his wife does have a much larger fortune, but she controls it, and there's no indication that she's handing over control. But he may just try to _borrow_ funds from the family's company."

Lory stopped stroking his mustache and joined in, "That would be embezzlement. That certainly raises the stakes that he's playing for. But other than the humiliation of having Kotonami-san slap him around like a little schoolboy, what could possibly be his reason for such a risky move?"

"My dossier on him suggests an instability; he is a competent businessman, but he loves power… and he hates his cousin, Yashiro Yukihito."

Yumi stretched with feline grace, "I haven't been contacted yet. Obviously his broker hasn't zeroed in on the fact that I'm the largest shareholder in the company, next to you, of course, Lory. Would you be interested in playing a game?"

* * *

It was odd, but both Fujinosuke and Chiori were so visibly nervous that it made them both calm down. After all, if one of them hadn't been nervous, then the other would have felt like a silly novice. But because they were both clearly nervous, it evened the playing field. Sasaya Yuu's parting advice to Fujinosuke also helped, "Tell her the truth. Trust me; it will make things a little less tense."

He held the passenger door of his car open for her, and then went around and took his own seat, but before he started the engine, he abruptly blurted out, "Amamiya-san…"

"Yes?"

"I have never been on a date before… so I will probably do something wrong… or stupid… so please be patient with me." Chiori looked at his dark, sincere eyes and struggled to make herself believe that this handsome, accomplished man had never gone on a date. And then she started spontaneously laughing.

Fujinosuke felt hurt and offended by her reaction, and she saw it in her eyes. To stop him from getting angry, she laid a soft hand on his arm while she struggled to regain control of herself. "I'm sorry… it's just… well, I was so _nervous_… well, because here I was going out with this handsome man… and I've never been on a date either."

He mind had stalled when she placed her hand on his arm… and called him handsome. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he processed the rest of the information. "Never? But… you're so…"

Now it was her turn to feel defensive, "I'm so what?"

Even in the dusky evening, his blush was visible, "Pretty."

Chiori felt a rush of pleasure shoot through her body. _He does see me! He thinks I'm pretty!_ She struggled to compose her voice before speaking, "Well then, since we're both novices at this, why don't we start by using our given names? Please call me Chiori… and may I call you Fujinosuke?"

After that, the evening was off to a pleasant start. It began with a nice meal at small restaurant. Next, Sasaya Yuu had provided two of her precious stash of theater tickets for a comedy, and the couple had laughed themselves almost to tears. Then they purchased coffees at one of the multitudinous Starbucks and walked down to Tokyo harbor.

As they walked along the waterfront, they talked. Chiori talked about her mother, her frustrating career, and her two best friends. Fujinosuke talked about the death of his parents, about his wonderful grandfather, and about his training in the Kabuki Theater. What they discovered was that neither had enjoyed a happy life. Both of them had suffered from bullying in school. Chiori had suffered due to jealousy at her early success in _The Scarlet Dice_, while Fujinosuke had suffered ridicule and bullying when his classmates discovered that he was being trained to play female roles in the Kabuki Theater. Both had finished their schooling through home-school, and both had essentially withdrawn from the society of their peers.

When it was all over, they were almost loathe to end their evening together. Fujinosuke didn't even hesitate when he asked Chiori if she would be willing to go out with him again. He was concerned, however, fearing that she had only gone along in the first place because of Sasaya Yuu's instructions. He needn't have worried, "I would be very happy to go out with you again, Fujinosuke-san." She saw that he was struggling with deciding what to do next, so she stepped forward, stood on her toes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. As they both blushed, she said, "Thank you for a wonderful evening," and quickly fled inside.

* * *

"How many more of those commercials do you have to shoot, Kyoko?" Ren tried to keep his voice nonchalant. After watching Kyoko's commercial for the eleventh time, he was becoming very aware of the fact that every male in Japan was seeing these commercials… probably several times a day. They were also probably being shown on the huge billboards in Tokyo for everyone on the streets to see.

"We have two more, and then we're done for now. They've already spoken with Yumi about extending our contract for an additional run of commercials next year."

Ren had to suppress a groan of frustration. He couldn't let his jealousy and possessiveness interfere with her career. He knew that a few negative words on his part might end her participation in these commercials, but he also knew that it would be wrong and selfish to speak those words. "That's wonderful, Kyoko."

"Ren… we haven't really spoken about what will happen after you're finished with your movie…"

"Why… I'm going to fly back and marry you, of course."

"No, I mean… afterward… do you want to remain in Japan, or were you planning on continuing in the United States?" Ren could hear the hesitation and worry in Kyoko's voice.

"Kyoko, we have a life and friends in Japan. You and I both have careers there. So unless you're wanting to make the move, I would prefer to remain there."

"Oh good…" the relief in her voice was evident, "…I mean… well, I'm getting quite a few good offers recently, and I didn't want to make any decisions without talking to you." She sighed, and the sound warmed Ren's blood, "I hope that we can do another show together. I really miss what it was like when we were filming _Dangerous Academics._ I want my sempai back."

Ren had difficulty controlling his voice, "I told you about Gunny Hollister, the man who helped us get to Tokyo in the middle of a snowstorm? He saw you're commercial with the rope-climbing today… he told me I was a damn fool for being here when you were there… I agree with him, Kyoko. I'm going to get this film finished as quickly as I can… I promise."

"Ren, don't wear yourself out. I'd rather have you healthy… and please promise me that you'll eat right…"

After they hung up, Ren leaned back with the phone still in his hand. He had been working tirelessly to perform every scene perfectly, without retakes. Every retake meant more time, maybe even more days. And he was jealous of every minute away right now. He looked at his laptop and clicked on the "Play" icon. _I'll just watch her commercial one more time._

* * *

**Notes: **Things are progressing, or should be. Things are also getting complicated. Hold onto your seats, folks… it's going to be a bumpy ride.

*I had help figuring out a description for Amamiya Chiori's dress. I hope that what we figured out makes sense.

Thanks for your supportive reviews. I worry, sometimes, with such a long story that I'm going to lose everyone's interest in the story.


	16. The Shellgame

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 16 – The Shellgame**

_**Author's Note: **__Everybody seems to agree that I am wrong: Amamiya is a surname and Chiori is a given name. Therefore I am making the switch now. I apologize for the confusion that this may cause. I will go back as I find the time and correct all of my other chapters and previous stories (grumble, grumble, grumble). Thank you for your patience._

Yashiro Niokina sat in her comfortable executive chair and ran one slender finger over the exquisitely carved jade dragon that had been in her family for time out of mind. Family legend proclaimed that it had been a gift from the Emperor himself, when the ancient patriarch of Niokina's family had stood between the fallen Emperor and the murderous hordes of a rebel Shogun. There was no record to verify such a claim; and she doubted that it was true. _It's more than likely that great-great grandfather plundered the dragon from the home of a defeated rival._

It didn't matter, really. The statue had been in the family for so many generations now that it had become the symbol of the family's power. Regardless of the true origins of the family fortune, generation after generation had worked assiduously to increase that fortune.

Unfortunately, another family trait was a genetic propensity towards cancer. In the last three generations a different sort of dragon had ravaged the family, taking away an alarming number of family members at a young age. It might not have been such a family crisis if a large number of the family clan hadn't perished in WWII; so many, in fact, that the family tree had dwindled to a single, fragile vine.

Niokina was the only child of that tenuous vine. She was responsible for continuing the family through the birth of children. Unfortunately, her parents had not looked closely enough before they had arranged her marriage to Yashiro Chojiro. He had been young, handsome, intelligent and ambitious; everything that the family was looking for in a match. But his pleasant façade had hidden an entirely different sort of man. It was a shame, really. Grandfather Yashiro Yutaka had been a man of great character and dignity. Chojiro's cousin, Yukihito, was much like him. _Why couldn't I have been married to him?_

Chojiro was nothing like his grandfather or his cousin. No sooner had he risen from their marriage bed (an unpleasant experience in itself) than he had attempted to wrest control of Niokina's family fortune from her. When he found out that she was not to be bullied, he had exercised the one control that he did have over her: he had simply refused to give her children.

She could have looked elsewhere… and she had considered it; but while the marriage contract had given her the power to keep Chojiro's hands off of her fortune, it also quite clearly stated that the fortune would only pass down to the product of the couple's union. If she became pregnant from any other man, Chojiro could simply demand a DNA test. That child could never inherit. And the clause about adultery was very clear; Chojiro could use any indiscretion of hers to seize control of her money. _As if that had ever stopped him from seeing other women!_

She knew perfectly well that Chojiro was having affairs, but she hadn't yet been able to prove it. If only she could catch him out, or catch him in some other inappropriate act… then she could annul the marriage and be done with the man.

The receptionist's voice came across the telephone speaker, "You're appointment is here, ma'am." Niokina sighed, patted the dragon, and composed herself, "Please send her in." She looked up and was momentarily startled as a tiny, beautiful older woman walked confidently into her office.

* * *

Fujinosuke had been trained in all of the traditional female dances since childhood. He had been drilled to perfection by his grandfather and others until every movement, every gesture, and every expression was perfect. Now he was passing on that knowledge to Kyoko, while Chiori looked on. Chiori was no longer worried about Kyoko stealing Fujinosuke… she had known from the beginning that it had been a foolish notion. It wasn't that she believed that one date had sealed their destinies together… but she knew that he had enjoyed himself, and she knew that she had greatly enjoyed his company. He was much more than just the handsome man she had originally noticed; he was a soft-spoken, gentlemanly, and vulnerable man as well.

"She is learning well, I see." Chiori jumped a little, startled by the voice at her shoulder. She turned to see a very distinguished looking, handsome, elderly man. He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place him…

"Yes, she is. Sawamura-san was able to watch her and identify the problem. He's a good teacher. Pardon me, my name is Amamiya Chiori. I haven't made your acquaintance."

"This is Sawamura Shinnojou, Amamiya-san," Sasaya Yuu said as she stepped into the theater, "He is Fujinosuke's grandfather."

Chiori's eyes grew wide with alarm, but the elderly man quickly calmed her fears by smiling and bowing politely, "My son has had much to say about you, Amamiya-san. I wanted the chance to meet you myself… I hope that this is acceptable?"

"Oh! … Definitely… I am honored to make your acquaintance, Sir. Fujino… I mean, Sawamura-san has said so much about you."

Shinnoujou turned his head slightly, regarding the cute girl with something in his expression, "Amamiya-san, if my grandson has asked you to use his given name, then please feel free to do so in my presence. I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well." He continued to study her, making her feel a little nervous. "Would you care to have tea with me? There is a quaint little shop across the street?"

Chiori followed the elderly man nervously. She was struck with the gracefulness and perfection of his every movement. She had noticed the same thing in Fujinosuke, though in a lesser degree. It made her feel clumsy and graceless. But if Shinnoujou noticed this, he gave no indication. He made every effort to be gracious and kind, until eventually she was able to relax. He somehow got her talking, drawing out information about herself and her family that she hadn't even shared yet with Fujinosuke. When she alluded to problems with bullying in school, and of the rejection she felt from the entertainment world, he nodded sadly. "My grandson also had such problems. Thankfully he was from an entertainment family, so he was somewhat sheltered… Was it difficult for your mother?"

Chiori was a little surprised to hear the sadness in the question. She thought him to be an awful good man to feel empathy for a woman he had never met, "I was honestly so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn't notice when I was a child. My mom always seemed… sad and lonely, I guess… I see that now."

Again she noticed something in the elderly man's eyes. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. She saw that his cup was empty and poured him more tea. He looked down, startled, and then up at Chiori. "I apologize, Amamiya-san… I'm afraid I was woolgathering. Alas, it is a byproduct of aging."

She didn't answer right away. Something told her that there was more happening here than what appeared on the surface, "Sawamura-san, did you know my mother?"

His reaction told her that she had scored a direct hit. He looked alarmed and then quickly composed his expression. But it was too late, and he could see the knowledge on the pretty young lady's face. He sighed, "I once knew your mother well, and I remember her fondly… though I doubt that she has the same feelings towards me. I… failed her when she needed a friend." He drifted off again, and then straightened his shoulder as if in decision, "Amamiya-san, would you be willing to give me your mother's address and phone number? I would like to speak with her, if she is willing."

A stray, uncomfortable thought had been nagging at Chiori's thoughts, and she finally voiced it, "Please sir, I need to know: is there something in my family history that will make it impossible for Fujinosuke and I to continue seeing each other?"

He looked at her with that kindly, sad look once again, "Amamiya-san, there will be no impediment. I am the patriarch of the family now, and I find you to be a young lady of quality, and I would be pleased to have you become close to my grandson. Please don't concern yourself."

_Don't concern myself? _Chiori repeated in her mind. _How can I not concern myself?_ After Shinnojou had escorted her back to the theater, he bowed and departed. It was only after he was gone that she had another disturbing thought. _He never once asked me about who my father was._

* * *

The three girls met in the early afternoon, stretched, and began their run. None of them had been enthusiastic about Yumi's decision to enroll them in the marathon, but they were committed now, and they intended to make a good showing. Kanae had been a jogger for years. Kyoko preferred cycling. Chiori much preferred to do her workouts in a climate-controlled environment. The dull January sun did little to combat the chill January winds, and those winds seemed to always be coming towards them as they matched strides on the hilly roads behind Tokyo. The course would be 42.195 km, with hills and valleys much like the ones they were on now. Yumi had thrown down the gauntlet, threatening dire consequences if they failed to complete the course, and promising relief if they made a good showing. Each wore a look of challenge now, though it was tinged with a slight expression of pain. They had mapped out a full 43 km route, but they were only running a 15 km circuit to begin with. Even with all of their training, 15 km would be enough.

Kyoko had informed Ren about the marathon, and he had reluctantly promised to enter as well. She suspected that he would work hard to shame Yashiro into entering as well. Her mind slipped over to the young man whose eyes had been drifting towards Chiori all morning when he was supposed to be teaching her how to dance. She laughed softly, but not softly enough.

"Mo!" Kanae panted, "You have enough energy to laugh?"

"Gomen… I was just thinking… since Ren and Yashiro will be running… that maybe we should work… on Fujinosuke… what do you think, Chiori-san?"

But Chiori didn't hear or answer. Her mind was still pondering her meeting with the elder Sawamura.

* * *

Ren ran into the alley and threw himself behind the dumpster just as the staccato burst of a machine gun split the air. He tried to make himself small behind the flimsy metal barrier while the blasts continued. When the gunfire stopped, he dropped down to look under the dumpster. As soon as he saw legs coming down the alley, he fired. The legs jumped and a cursing man fell. Ren rolled into the open and fired again. When the body didn't move, he turned and ran out of the alley in the other direction.

"Cut! Great action, check the raws and then let's get ready to move to the next location."

Yashiro was tied up with a phone call, so Ren grabbed his own water and took a long drink. He sensed another person near him and looked down to find his female co-star holding his towel. "You're quite good, Ren. At the beginning some of the cast members didn't expect much, but you've proven them wrong."

Ren took the towel, "Thank you, Ms. Easterly."

"Oh, please call me Sarah," she smiled coquettishly, "After all, we _are_ supposed to be the love-interest in this movie."

Ren knew more about Sarah Easterly than she suspected. He knew that she had risen quickly from an unknown novice through questionable methods. He knew that she seemed to be very well known to many of the male producers and directors. And he knew that she liked to get to know her male co-stars intimately. She had definitely made her interest in him clear. She had also made it clear that she wasn't going be frightened off by his cold demeanor towards her. "I'm afraid that would be unprofessional. We Japanese are traditionalists, Ms. Easterly. Such informality is not in my nature."

"Oh pooh! Your English is too good for you to be strictly Japanese. Besides, you don't _look_ like a Japanese man. I bet you have some American or European blood hidden in that tall, muscular body… maybe I should check?" She stepped forward to touch Ren, but he promptly stepped to the side and placed a table between them.

"Go get ready for your next scene, Ms. Easterly. I have a woman who is special to me, and I am not interested in cultivating another. Please excuse me." He turned just as a news reporter was walking up to steal an interview. Sarah Easterly, seeing an opportunity, rushed forward and kissed Ren on the cheek just as the cameraman snapped a shot.

* * *

Chojiro grumbled as he walked out of his office towards the office of the President. He had been daydreaming of what he would do to Kotonami Kanae after he got his hands on her contract. He intended to make her crawl to him on her knees, and then he intended to destroy her. This summons by Yukihito's incompetent father was a reminder that he still didn't have the full control he desired. _Summon me now, Mister President. Enjoy your power now, while it lasts. I'll be taking over soon._

He walked past the executive assistant without announcing himself and strode purposely into the president's office. His steps faltered when he saw his wife and someone else sitting there. Yashiro Kenishi looked up with an unreadable expression. "Come in, Chojiro."

Chojiro bristled at the use of his given name, but chose to restrain his irritation, "Good afternoon, President, Niokina, and…?" The lady sitting beside his wife was a tiny, exquisite looking creature; older, but still quite eye-catching.

"Allow me to introduce Egami Yumi, of the Egami family group."

Chojiro quickly searched his mind and remembered that the Egami family was ranked among the wealthiest families in Japan. He bowed low, "I am honored to make the acquaintance of a member of one of the most prominent families, Egami-san."

Yumi nodded, but didn't say anything. Kenichi spoke again, "Egami-san may be joining our board, as the representative of her investment group. She is still working out some details and concerns first."

The vice-president looked clearly surprised, "Joining the board? I wasn't aware that anyone was stepping down." He scanned his mind to figure out which of the twelve men on the board was old enough to retire. For as long as he could remember, there had never been a female on the board; certainly not one from an outside investment group. "Frankly, I wasn't aware that any new group had secured enough stock to merit a seat on our governing board."

Yumi spoke for the first time, "Oh, I'm quite confident that there will be an opening very soon. And there has recently been quite a tide of HanasuSora stock moving around behind the scenes."

Chojiro paled as he realized which stocks the tiny lady was speaking about. Before he could find his voice, Yumi continued, "Frankly, my one concern is the rumors that company funds have been employed for other than legitimate ends. That is why I have been meeting with the President Yashiro to discuss the possibility of an internal audit."

"That… I can see your concern, Egami-san… but certainly your group doesn't have enough stock to make such a demand on your own?"

"Oh, it is certainly true that our measly six percent isn't enough… but thanks to my dear friend Niokina, I also have voting control over an additional five percent," Yumi smiled winningly at Niokina, "I believe that eleven percent is certainly enough to demand such an action, according to the bylaws of your company… of course, if that weren't sufficient, we could always ask for a federal audit…"

Chojiro was livid in his anger. _My own wife is plotting against me! How dare…_

"Chojiro," the president's stern voice demanded attention, "I don't believe that it would be beneficial to the company or to the family to see the culprit prosecuted. Niokina agrees, and she had offered to purchase Egami-san's shares to restore the balance of things… under certain conditions."

Struggling to keep his temper under check, Chojiro ground out the words, "What conditions?"

Niokina rose up and faced her husband, "To begin with, I want a divorce under conditions of unsuitability," she saw him begin to balk, so she rushed on, "Of course, I _could_ get one based upon the issue of moral and criminal misconduct… for example, the attempted assault on a young lady named Kotonami Kanae… or the embezzling of company funds in order to attack your cousin… or adultery… or…"

"Enough! Fine! You can have your divorce. You were never much as a wife anyway!"

"Chojiro, don't talk that way to an executive of this company." The President said sternly. "You may consider yourself lucky that the funds that you _borrowed_ fell into Egami-san's hands. She is willing to return those funds to us in return for all of the stock that you tried to purchase in LME… with no further recriminations." He pushed a button and two company security guards stepped into the office. "Escort _mister_ Yashiro to the Vice-President's office, where he will clear out his belongings. When he is done with that, bring him back here and our company lawyer will have some paperwork for him to sign."

Chojiro lost control at that point, "_That's what this is all about! You just want to clear the way for your son to step in! Don't forget, Grandfather Yutaka wrote me down as his successor, not your damn son!"_

The guards seized the enraged man by the arms. Kenichi looked on calmly and said, "Father did that for Yukihito's benefit. He _hoped _that you were man enough to take over some day. You've obviously proven him wrong. But don't worry, Chojiro, Yukihito won't be taking over your office."

That statement, and the way that the president said it, made Chojiro pause, "Well then… who will be taking over?"

Kenichi smiled, "Meet our new Company Vice-President, Tojimoto Niokina."

As the security guards dragged the screaming man down to his former office, Yumi rose from her seat, "Well, I guess that my work here is done. Mr. President, it has been an honor to meet you. Let me say that your son is a man of quality and character… and for that matter, Kotonami Kanae is a real lady. She may not have much of a family to speak of, but she has very powerful friends in very high places who think she is something special… should the question of her suitability ever arise."

Kenishi understood, and nodded. "I can see that. She seems like a fine young woman."

Yumi turned to Niokina, "Ms. Vice-President, it has been an honor doing business with you. I hope that you and I can rub elbows again someday."

The two executives watched the tiny, elfin lady walk out in silence. Then Kenishi turned to Niokina, "As the head of the family, Tojimoto-san, please allow me to say that I am deeply sorry for the way you have been treated. I hope that you will enjoy a long and productive career in this company… I only wish… nevermind."

"I had the same thought myself, Mr. President, but I'm afraid that your son is well and truly spoken for. Personally, I would never want to tangle with a young lady who had Egami Yumi supporting her… would you?"

Kenishi chuckled, "Not a chance. That is one frightening little lady. You should have been here when Takarada Lory came in this morning."

"The President of LME came here? I've heard a lot about him. How was he dressed?"

"Believe it or not, he was wearing a Mayan Emperor outfit, complete with two foot high feathers, turquoise embedded armor, and everything else made of silver. He looked odd, but he turned out to be very smart, and very businesslike. Somehow they caught on to Chojiro's plan almost as soon as he hatched it. Then they just sold him dummy stock until he had depleted his funds and dipped into our company's coffer. Takarada-san somehow knew about that too, Niokina-san… and once the deed was done, that man just walked in here and handed me a check for the entire amount; just like that! He said that he respected my son too much to allow one foolish man to damage the family name."

Niokina shook her head, "I guess that I can see why Yukihito wants to work at LME. With people like that working there, life must stay pretty interesting."

* * *

Chiori Satsumi heard the doorbell ringing and set down the book of ancient poems she had been reading. She sighed, because the only people who came to her door these days were salesmen. She was glad that her daughter had made friends, but the house felt so empty without her there. She walked gracefully to door, showing her early training despite her efforts to disguise it. When she opened the door and saw her guest, her face became confused, as if searching her memory… and then her expression changed to a look of alarm.

"Chiori-san, please don't close the door…" Sawamura Shinnoujou pleaded, "We need to talk."

* * *

**Notes: **I'm sorry if the conflict with Chojiro wasn't all you might have expected. I wasn't anticipating the number of people who got excited, expecting a knock-down-drag-out fight… oh well. There is plenty of other trouble brewing for our three friends and their ever-expanding family.

I don't know why, but I almost wish that I could do more with Niokina… when I conceived her she seemed to instantly come alive. But this story already had too many OCs, so I will behave.

As you may anticipate, Sarah Easterly is going to be a major problem… then again, a jealous, angry Kyoko might be interesting too…

As far as the connection between the Sawamuras and the Chioris… well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.


	17. The Tragic Tale of Amamiya Satsumi

**The Shadow's Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama, nor do I own any characters except for those I created

**Chapter 17 – The Tragic Tale of Amamiya Satsumi**

Chiori couldn't get the meeting earlier in the day off of her mind. She regretted giving her mother's address and phone number to the elder Sawamura, and she couldn't help but worry about his intention to visit her.

Chiori's mother had always been somewhat of a mystery. At times, when nobody was around, she had moved around the house with the grace of a dancer, but she had always masked this grace whenever anyone was looking. When Chiori had grown old enough to notice this and comment, her mother had also begun hiding her gracefulness from her as well.

And then there was the crying. Chiori had never known her father, at least that she was aware of. It had always just been her and her mother. They had seemed happy. But sometimes, after Chiori had been put to bed for the night, she would wake to hear her mother crying. Even as a young child she had felt that her mother didn't want her to hear, and so she had pretended not to know. But her little girl heart had broken for her mother when she heard the sobbing. As the years went on and Chiori grew, the late night crying spells had ceased; but there was always a measure of sadness beneath the surface that Chiori couldn't understand.

As odd as it might sound, the thought that somebody had hurt her mother had been the catalyst that had helped her to play Akari in _The Scarlet Dice._ At the time her mother had been insistent that Chiori take on a pseudonym rather than act under her real name. She had become Tendo Akari, a name that seemed to fit her strong personality and image. In the final episode they had filmed a dramatic fire scene in which she was supposed to run to a burning building and attempt to save the man who had raised her. But the special effects men had been careless, and one of the burning props had crashed down and scarred the back of her neck and shoulder. The studio had paid for reconstructive surgery, but a sizable scar still remained, hidden under her hairline.

Chiori had noticed her mother's odd behavior even then, as she had insisted that Chiori's stay in the hospital be kept quiet, and she had also insisted that the name on all paperwork remain as Tendo Akari. Obviously, her mother had been afraid of something. And Chiori felt a chill as she realized that whatever it was that frightened her mother, it had something to do with the Sawamuras. As soon as she was showered and dressed, she excused herself, called a taxi, and headed home.

* * *

"Kyoko, I can't tell you how sorry I am about what happened. She caught me off guard, right as that reporter was taking my photograph. Please believe me?" Ren sounded almost frightened in his efforts to reassure Kyoko. As Ren had expected, the photograph of Sarah Easterly kissing him on the cheek had already made it onto blog sites in Japan, and it was continuing to spread.

Kyoko made herself unclench her jaw, and she forced back the white-hot rage so that Ren wouldn't misinterpret her feelings about him, "Ren, I know you. I know that you had nothing to do with her. I trust you…" She had to say her next words… she couldn't hold them back, "but I may just have to kill her if she _ever_ touches you again."

Ren was silent for a moment; and then he said, "Thank you for believing in me, Kyoko-chan. It would kill me if someone like her caused a problem between us. If I could, I would never go near her again. Unfortunately, she'll be filming with us for at least two more months."

"You just tell Yashiro that his primary job is to keep her away from you from now on. Out of respect for Moko-san, I'll forgive him for being out of range _this time._ But it shouldn't happen again." Kyoko's grudge demons were back in full force. Her man was off on the other side of the world, and some bimbo was trying to make a move on him. She had waited a long time to learn to love again, and she wasn't giving Tsuruga Ren up to _anyone._

Ren was actually sweating. He hadn't heard that tone of voice from Kyoko except when she had spoken about Fuwa Sho or her mother. In a way it pleased him to know how jealous she was… but only in a small way. He had been miserable all night* waiting to talk to Kyoko, and he still wasn't sure exactly how effective his early warning had been.

They ended their phone call on a pleasant note. Kyoko looked out at the horizon and then back down at her phone. And then she phoned her manager, "Yumi, I need to know what my schedule is for the next two weeks."

Yumi, sitting at her low table and sipping tea, smiled into the phone. Julie had just phoned her to give her a warning about the impending fireworks. Her son had phoned her while her waited for an opportunity to speak with Kyoko. She, in turn, had called Yumi. They both agreed on what should be done, but they wanted Kyoko to be the one to make the decision. Yumi was pleased to see that Kyoko was not confident enough in herself to make the correct choice. "You have a commercial for Mountain's Essence to finish tomorrow, and a photo shoot for your jewelry on the day after. When you have completed those, other than your training and practice schedule you are essentially free to move about the country."

"What about free to move about the world? I'm going to Washington, D.C. Yumi. You can come along as my manager if you choose, or you can remain here and train Moko-san and Chiori… but I'm going." Yumi smiled at the hardened determination in Kyoko's voice.

"I'll book us tickets, Kyoko. We'll can leave after your commercial in two days. Your meetings for the two dramas won't take place until early February… you should probably talk to Sasaya Yuu yourself."

"You don't seem surprised about my impromptu decision, Yumi."

"I'm not… I already heard from Julie about the photograph. As a matter of fact, I'm proud of you. I'm glad to see that you have gained the confidence to hold onto your man and drive away the competition. And I want to have ringside seats to the show. I'll see you in the morning, Kyoko."

* * *

Chiori felt a sense of déjà vu as she stepped into her family home and heard her mother weeping. What she wasn't prepared for was finding her mother weeping into the shoulder of Fujinosuke's grandfather. Shinnojou saw her first, and gestured for Chiori not to let her mother see her yet. Once Chiori was positive that the elderly man meant no harm to her mother, she went into the kitchen and began preparing tea. The sound of her mother's weeping broke her heart again, just as it had when she had heard it as a small child.

Shinnoujou must have told Satsumi that her daughter was there, because when she returned to the front room her mother was sitting up and composed. Chiori didn't say a word. She simply placed the tray down on the table and took a seat across from the two older people.

When he saw that Satsumi wasn't able to speak yet, the elder Sawamura began to tell Chiori a story. "Our Kabuki Theater is one of the oldest extant groups in all of Japan. As such we have had many generations from within the same families who have been a part of our group. In fact, our group is composed of four families that have shared the stage together for generations. The Sawamuras have usually been predominant, but not always. Naturally, in such a setting, there are bound to be family squabbles and animosities… but not usually enough to cause any one family to leave the group.

"My father was the patriarch of our theater for over thirty years. In some ways he was a good man… and in other ways he was not. He ruled our theater with an iron fist, and he would brook not argument. Now, you are an actress, an artisan of sorts. You know that people such as yourself are temperamental at times. Artisans should be given opportunity to vent from time-to-time. But my father did not feel so. One particular young man, a very gifted Kabuki actor, seemed to always fall on the wrong side of my father. Eventually he left the theater. My father was incensed.

"Some years later, a young lady, large with child and in very poor condition, appeared at our doorstep. I was only a young man at the time, but I still remember the day very well. She declared herself to be the wife of the young man my father had driven away. He had died of a fever, and she was also in jeopardy. She only asked that we should take in her child. My father refused at first; it was one of the few times that I saw my mother stand up to him. She demanded that we take the lady in, and he finally relented. Sadly, the young lady succumbed to the fever and died within hours of delivering a healthy, beautiful baby girl.

"My father allowed the child to stay in the theater, but he wouldn't allow my mother to adopt her. She was a beautiful and happy child, and everyone else in the four families loved her instantly. I grew very attached to her and often treated her as my own daughter. I was married, and my wife and I wanted to adopt her, but once again my father refused permission… I should have stood my ground, but I did not. She continued to grow in grace and beauty, and everyone but my father cared for her dearly. My father passed on his unforgiveness of the young man onto his daughter. He was never kind to her.

"When she turned eighteen, she fell in love with a young man from one of the four families, and he fell in love with her. He determined to marry her… and once again my father refused permission. This young man was not to be cowed, however. They married in secret and then declared their union before all four families. My father was incensed, and would have driven them both away, but for once the families joined together and withstood him. Things might have improved at this point, but the young groom was struck by a car, right in front of our theater. His pregnant bride was so distraught that she had to be hospitalized. When she returned, with a baby in her arms, he refused her admittance. Had my mother still lived, she might have softened him. But she had passed, and his last shreds of humanity had passed with her. My father told your mother that he would kill both her and her child if she ever appeared in the theater again."

Chiori's mind was torn between wonder at the story and rage at the way that her mother had been treated. "Why didn't you defend her?" She asked bluntly.

"My wife and I, and most of our group were locked away in mourning… you see, she came back to the theater soon after my son and his wife, Fujinosuke's parents, died in an accident. We never even knew that she had returned until much later." He laid a hand on Satsumi's clenched hands. "When we found out, we went looking for her, but she had changed her name. She was nowhere to be found.

"I knew who you were the instant that I saw your face. You look exactly as she did when she married. So, you see, when I knew that you had feelings for my grandson, I knew that I must speak with your mother. Satsumi has no reason to love our theater… or my family… but Fujinosuke is not a tyrant like my father… or a coward like me," Chiori's mom started to protest his description of himself, but he wasn't ready to be defended, "Fujinosuke has endured great loss, and he has endured harsh training, but he has never lost him humanity. He is shy, to be sure… but he is a young man who will fight for what is right and good."

Soon afterward, Sawamura Shinnoujou excused himself and left. For a long time neither mother nor daughter spoke. Chiori felt like she understood her mother for the first time, and she simply sat and held her mother in her arms. Later, when her mother was ready to move around again, Chiori phoned Kyoko and told her about her plans to stay overnight. When Kyoko informed Chiori about her own intention to go to the U.S., Chiori voiced her support. "You go and make it clear just who that big goof belongs to, Kyoko-san."

* * *

The tabloids were having a slow season, so they seized on the story of Sarah Easterly and the tall Japanese actor and ran with it, expanding it as they went along. By noon on the next day the feature story on the impulse shelf of every supermarket in the U.S. and Japan was about the wild, reckless affair of Sarah Easterly and Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko remained unavailable for comment.

Director Kamachi saw Kyoko's intensity and changed the format to add one more commercial. This one featured Kyoko alone, with her swords, facing three masked men. Kamachi had intended to have the scene choreographed, but Kyoko was in a combative mood, so the director chose to just let her spar instead. With a fierce, predatory smile on her face Kyoko battled her opponents. Kamachi had to halt the match at one point because Kyoko seemed to have forgotten that it was all for show. She had been attacking with true ferocity and murderous intent.

Three new men were brought in; this time they were true swordsmen, and the match began again. These men were more able to avoid injury. They could have used their skills to defeat the novice swordswoman, but that wasn't the point of the commercial. Still, they were all very impressed with the young lady's instinctive swordsmanship; her parries, slashes, and thrusts. And while Kamachi was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, thinking about the impact of this commercial, Yumi was smiling for a different reason. She now knew how Kyoko could most-effectively discourage the young American actress from ever approaching Ren again.

* * *

"Are you sure that you can spare the time?" Ren asked, though he was intensely pleased about the idea of seeing Kyoko.

"It's all arranged, Ren. And when I get there we're going to make sure that the photographers get lots of shots of us to replace the one of that… person." Ren smiled at the tone of Kyoko's voice. This was a new Kyoko, someone who was ready to openly declare that he belonged to her… and he loved her all the more for it.

"Then I will be waiting, Kyoko. But you need to understand that the only way that we can replace that kiss on the cheek is by making sure they get lots and lots of photos of us kissing in earnest… lots and lots."

"You, sir, are an opportunist." He could almost see her blushing across the phone line.

"Yes, my dear lady, I am. Just remember: lots and lots and lots. Good night, Kyoko. I love you."

"Good night, Ren. I love you too. You just keep that… woman… at bay until I get there."

"Yes, dear."

"Now you're learning. Sweet dreams."

Ren chuckled and softly said, "lots and lots and…" as Kyoko hung up.

Kyoko held the phone to her lips and gave it a kiss. "That's a promise, Ren."

* * *

Sitting alone in his empty home, Yashiro Chojiro was making another sort of promise. He would make them pay. He would make them _all_ pay.

* * *

**Notes:** I apologize for the short chapter. I will be on a trip tomorrow until late in the evening. I will probably not be able to update for another day or more. Until then, you can just imagine what a very jealous, possessive, angry Kyoko will do to little Miss Easterly. Or, as Princess-of-Gallantry put it, "The wicked witch of the East(erly).

*There is a 14 hour difference between Washington D.C. and Tokyo. When it is 12 noon on the first of May in D.C., it is 2 a.m. on the next day in Tokyo.

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing.


	18. My Man

**The Shadow's Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama, nor do I own any characters except for those I created

**Chapter 18 – My Man**

_**Author's Note: **__I have been gratified to find that so many readers have followed my story with such careful attention to detail. Specifically, I'm writing about the repeated inquiries concerning an earlier chapter where Amamiya stated that her grandmother had taken her to the Kabuki Theater. I hadn't intended to answer your questions until a later chapter, but I will include that detail on the end of this chapter instead. Originally the entire Chiori/Sawamura story was intended to be part of "Patience," but that story was already so involved that I decided to wait… which has led to this confusion. Gomen nasai._

Sergeant Stewart Price had to work extra-hard to hide his smile as he watched Gunnery Sergeant Hollister fidgeting with his uniform. For as long as Price had known the Gunny, and that had been years, he had never seen the burly, tough Marine act nervous. Price had followed Hollister into many scary situations on missions that they could probably never talk about, and the Gunny had always been the rock that everyone else looked to for courage.

But now, as they stood and waited for the two ladies, the Gunny was almost sweating. Gunny Hollister had insisted, nay, demanded the privilege of picking up "the Colonel's Lady." Colonel Swan had been a legend in the Marine Corps, and to hear Hollister talk, his lady was even more impressive. Price could hardly wait to see the lady. He was imagining someone like Laura Croft, from _Tomb Raider_, or an Amazon queen.

Price noticed the very pretty Japanese girl and her tiny, beautiful grandmother, and he allowed himself a moment to appreciate the young lady before turning his attention back to the boarding ramp. It was only then that he realized that Gunny Hollister had left his side and moved to stand in front of the two females. Hollister bowed very low, in the oriental fashion, to the tiny, elderly lady. "Ma'am, it is truly a privilege and an honor to meet the Colonel's wife once again."

"Thank you, Dillon. It has been a long time."

Hollister grinned broadly, "I'm honored that you remembered me, Mrs. Swan."

"Dillon, we're much too long in the tooth for such formalities. Call me Yumi, please. And of course I remember you. Luke had nothing but the highest respect for you… even if you did like to chase the girls."

The Gunny grinned, "Thank you, Yumi. I'm truly sorry for your loss. The Colonel was a good man, and a good Marine. And this beautiful lady must be Mogami Kyoko, if I'm not mistaken."

"Ren speaks very highly of you, Gunnery Sergeant Hollister," Kyoko said as she shook his thick, powerful hand. "Thank you for making sure that he could make it home for my birthday."

Hollister put a finger in front of his lips, "Shhh… that is a secret best kept to ourselves. I only kept him from trying to swim the Atlantic to see you, Ms. Mogami. He couldn't leave the shoot this morning, or he would have picked you up himself."

Price watched the scene in stunned disbelief. _That_ was the legendary woman who the Gunny had told him stories about? He shook his head as he realized that Hollister had really gotten him this time. _Gunny was probably laughing at me the whole time that we were standing here… still… at least I get to meet the young lady._

He stepped up beside the Gunny. Hollister saw him, "Please allow me to introduce Sergeant Stewart Price. He is on our martial arts competition team at the Marine Barracks. Sergeant Price, meet Yumi Swan and Kyoko Mogami."

Price smiled as he shook the hand of each lady. He was about to mention that Hollister had tricked him when Yumi turned to the Gunny and asked, "Were you able to make the arrangements for our match, Dillon?"

"Certainly; Stewart and his crew are always ready for a challenge… and I think that a little humility is a good thing."

"Did it work for you, Dillon? I seem to recall that your fire team and I had a match once." Yumi smiled prettily.

The Gunny chuckled and scratched his head, "I would hardly call it a match, Ma'am. A match implies that we actually gave you a challenge."

Price looked at the two older people, and then at the pretty lady. Nobody seemed to think that there was a joke. _Are they serious? Is this tiny creature really going to try and match me and my team?_

Once they had collected their baggage, they climbed into the van that Hollister had borrowed for the occasion. The Gunny looked at the long, narrow bag on Kyoko's lap with interest. "Is that…?"

Yumi answered. "Yes, it is. I seem to recall that you had a great interest in swords, Dillon. Would you care to look at it?"

Price watched as the Gunny reverently unzipped the long back and extracted a long Katana. It wasn't an ordinary sword, by any means. It looked ancient, and when Hollister unsheathed it, the blade showed that it was crafted by a master sword smith. He held it for a few moments, studying every detail, before looking at Yumi and nodding his head toward Sergeant Price. "May I…?"

"Certainly," As Price took the sword, Yumi talked. "The Egami Sword has been in my family for over four-hundred years. The legends around this sword are too numerous and varied to all be true. My predecessor won it in battle, so we don't know its origination. What I do know is that it was crafted by a weapon master of extraordinary skill. It has seen many battles, and has always been the pride of my family."

Sergeant Price, like many of his kind, was a man steeped in the lore of combat. The encyclopedia in his brain heard the name of the sword and made the connection. "Your family name is Egami, Ma'am?"

"Yes."

Price carefully sheathed the sword and offered it back to Kyoko. "Then please allow me to say that I and my team will be honored to face you and your student today." He no longer doubted Gunny Hollister. The weapon this tiny lady carried, and the history of the family, was enough to convince him.

* * *

Sarah Easterly smiled wickedly as she saw yet another tabloid with the picture of her kissing Tsuruga Ren on the cheek. _That'll teach him not to spurn me. Now I just have to get past that annoying manager so that I can close the deal on mister Handsome Dan._

He _was_ handsome; she had to give him that. And when they were filming romantic scenes the man had a way of looking at a woman that made her knees feel weak. _He may be like that on camera, but he's an awfully cold fish in-between takes._

Tsuruga Ren had given her the most threatening glares after that kiss the other day… but that just excited her more. She loved the challenge of chasing down a handsome man and turning him into putty in her hands. The easy ones were boring. She preferred the ones who tried to resist; the moral ones who wanted to stay faithful to some unimportant wife or insignificant girlfriend… those were her favorite challenge. She had counted coup on quite a few supposedly faithful men, and she intended to add the tall man's head to her trophy case very soon.

_Maybe I'll make some progress today,_ she thought. The director had announced yesterday that he wanted everyone in the studio at 11 a.m. He has some sort of exhibition planned… something about a famous martial arts master. Sarah wasn't much interested in that, but she knew that Ren would be there, and she planned on slipping past his manager to make her next move.

* * *

Nobody was particularly surprised to see the five Marines, including Gunny Hollister, dressed in the official gis of the Marine Corp Martial Arts Team. They were all kneeling upright on their knees on the slightly padded floor of the studio that was used to simulate a dojo. Gunny Hollister often brought in local Marines as extras in action scenes; it was good money for them and they already knew how to act in combat scenes.

Everyone _was_ surprised when two Japanese females, a tiny elderly lady and a petite, pretty teen girl walked in. The older lady wore a beautiful white-silk gi with a dragon embroidered in a serpentine pattern up the front. Even though she was older, she was still striking in her appearance, and she seemed to have an hourglass figure under her gi.

The younger lady was dressed in a similar way, only without the embroidered dragon. She was petite and athletic, with a perfect posture and a catlike grace that demanded the attention of the men in the room. Sarah Easterly saw the men's reactions and felt a small flush of jealousy. The younger lady carried a long, thin bundle in a way that suggested reverent respect. She left the older lady and walked to the side away from the spectators, where she knelt, still perfectly erect, and placed the bundle in front of her. Sarah noticed that the girl's sparkling eyes were fixed on a point in the stands. She followed that gaze to see Tsuruga Ren, who was looking back at the pretty young lady with an expression that made Sarah's blood boil.

Director Salinger stepped out onto the floor and faced his cast and crew. "I wanted to take a break this morning to allow everyone to witness what I'm told will be quite an amazing display of skill and talent. I hope that this will inspire each of you to give your best as we film our action scenes. Since Ren is already acquainted with these two ladies, I have asked him to officiate. Ren?"

Ren stepped down, only taking his eyes off of Kyoko when he had to turn and face the stands, "Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to introduce to you a lady who taught me as a young man, and the young lady who is her protégé: please welcome Master Egami Yumi and Mogami Kyoko."

Everyone clapped politely, still confused on what exactly they were going to witness. The five Marines rose and bowed to the tiny woman. Everyone in the audience looked at each other in bewilderment. They had expected that she might spar with them one-on-one, but certainly not all five at once. Several people looked like they wanted to intervene to protect the elf-like little lady.

Ren nodded to Yumi and turned to face the Marines. "This will be an untimed match with no holds barred, gentlemen. I will call the match when I see that you've had enough."

The Marines, with the exception of Gunny Hollister and Sergeant Price, looked at the tall actor with expressions varying from amusement to disgust. "Ready! Begin!"

The four younger men held back, but the hulking form of Hollister shot forward. The crowd gasped in dismay, and then in astonishment as the Gunny was suddenly airborne, flipping over the tiny woman. To his credit, he arched his back and managed to land on his feet, but the little lady had anticipated him by delivering a sweeping back-kick that sent him sprawling. The others no longer held back, and for the next ten minutes the cast and crew of _The Wrong Man_, along with the invited reporters, were treated to a once-in-a-lifetime display of the true power of martial arts in the hands of a master. Essentially, Yumi tossed the five powerful Marines around like stuffed animals.

Finally, Ren called out "Break!" Once everyone stepped back, he said, "Bow to your opponent. Bow to the audience! Dismissed!" The Marines, bruised, battered, and grinning from ear-to-ear, rushed forward to talk with this incredible little woman. They were all true warriors, and true warriors respect great warriors… even when they have been humiliated. They couldn't resent such a lesson from a master of the art.

As Yumi led the men off of the floor, Sarah Easterly saw the pretty teen unlimber, stretch, and open her bundle. Everyone turned back to watch her as she revealed two swords: a long, ancient looking katana, and a wooden version of the same length. Sergeant Price said something to the other Marines, and they instantly quieted down and took seats to watch the pretty girl as she strapped on the real sword, walked out to the center of the floor, and bowed to the audience. Ren spoke again, his deep voice getting everyone's attention, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mogami Kyoko will now demonstrate a series of sword kata. These kata were developed centuries ago by the Egami clan as a training tool. Each kata is named after the creature that it mimics. She will begin with the bumblebee, then the mongoose, the scorpion, and lastly, the hummingbird. If you will watch closely, you may actually be able to see some of those creatures in her movements."

Kyoko had practice these katas relentlessly for the past five weeks. Each kata had exactly twenty-one steps, and each one flowed naturally into the next. At times she had struggled with the movements, but today, with Ren watching, she was impassioned to perform each element perfectly. To an expert, the four kata would appear to be only mid-level techniques. But to an untrained eye they were beautiful… and made more beautiful by the unbridled joy on the face of the young lady as she demonstrated her skills. Kyoko seemed born to hold a sword.

Despite her feelings of jealousy, Sarah Easterly was as captivated as the rest. The teen seemed almost like a fairy creature as she danced across the floor. Kyoko had completely captivated the attention of everyone in the studio. When she finished her final movement she had stopped at the exact point where she had started. She bowed and almost everyone felt a stab of regret that it was over.

Kyoko returned to her bundle, replaced the real sword, and picked up the wooden practice sword. Sergeant Price stepped out onto the floor, dressed in padded weapons-sparring gear and also holding a wooden sword. Another Marine stepped forward and offered Kyoko the same gear. When she had donned the padding, she and Price bowed and assumed sword-ready stances (swords sheathed, or held below the hilt against the side by the left hand; legs in a medium forward-horse stance). At Ren's signal, they drew and began circling.

Kyoko had claimed to be a novice with the sword, and Sergeant Price, who had been training for ten years, was able to spot her openings easily. But he also quickly learned that she seemed to have a natural instinct for the sword. She reacted to his movements instantly and usually well. He started slow until he realized that she would be able to give him a challenge after all. Within minutes only the experienced people within the crowd could tell that the two combatants weren't seriously trying to kill each other. What made the match even more interesting was that both of the combatants were smiling.

Finally, through a mutual, unspoken understanding and consent, they stopped and bowed. The spectators started clapping, and then hooting their appreciation for what had been three wonderful demonstrations. Even Sarah Easterly was clapping wildly… until Tsuruga Ren broke protocol and stepped out onto the floor to seize the petite young lady in his long arms. He stepped back so that she could shed the hot padding, and then he put two strong hands on her slender waist and lifted her up to give her a passionate kiss. The cameras were flashing all around them as Kyoko put her arms around Ren's neck and returned his kiss with equal passion.

Sarah was seeing red, and several of the young men in the room were grimacing in disappointment as they realized that this interesting young lady was the rumored girlfriend of the tall, handsome actor.

The director stepped back out onto the floor and motioned for attention. Once the room was silent, he announced, "In appreciation to our all of our guests for this wonderful martial arts performance, we have had a special meal catered for the occasion. Please move to the next room on the left, where we will enjoy our lunch together." As everyone began to filter to the next room, Kyoko whispered something to Ren. He reluctantly returned her feet to the floor, gave her one more quick kiss, and followed the others. Sarah was still standing in place, grinding her teeth as Kyoko retrieved her bundle and walked up to her. "You must be Sarah," Kyoko said in almost perfect English. "My name is Kyoko, and that tall, wonderful man who just left… belongs to me." Her grudge demons were flying happily around her as she stared into Sarah's eyes. She reached into the bag again and extracted only the grip of the ancient sword. "This is the Egami Sword. It is a legendary ancient sword that has been used to end many lives, Sarah Easterly… I like swords… they serve their purpose very well, don't you think so?"

Sarah was sweating under Kyoko's golden-eyed stare, unaware that she was actually meeting a combination of Mio, Natsu, and Setsu all at the same time. She nodded her head in a jerky movement. Kyoko smiled prettily, "I'm glad that we could have this little talk. I'll see you in the other room." Kyoko bowed slightly and walked with her catlike grace out of the large studio, and into the waiting crowd.

* * *

Yumi was finally able to extract herself from the crowd of people who wanted to meet her and talk about her amazing skills. She usually preferred to keep her talent and training hidden, but she had made an exception in this case for the sake of Kyoko and Ren. She spotted Yashiro, looking slightly forlorn off to the side, and went to him. "I have something for you, young man."

Yashiro looked down to see the envelope in Yumi's hand. As he reached for it he looked into Yumi's eyes, and she nodded to his unasked question. Smiling, he took the letter, bowed slightly, and then wandered off to a private corner. With amazing restraint, he carefully opened one end of the envelope, pulled out the contents, and read:

_Dear Yukihito,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't come there and visit you in America, but my new project starts in two days and cannot be rescheduled. Still, I hope to see you soon, much sooner than you probably thought._

_Please forgive me for not telling you any of this sooner, but there has been a problem on this end with a member of your family. Your cousin Chojiro recently tried to get to you through me. Yumi has my permission to explain everything to you in-detail. I didn't want you to worry, and we have an extended network of friends who have proven very capable of dealing with the man. Nevertheless, certain developments make it advisable that you return to Japan for a short stay, and probably sooner than Ogata's wedding._

_Kyoko intends to remain in Washington D.C. until Ren is ready to fly home for the event, and she is more than willing to act as Ren's manager, since she doesn't intend to let him out of her sight anyway. So please come home to Japan as soon as possible. I will be waiting,_

_Kotonami Kanae_

* * *

For years Amamiya's relationship with her mother had been deteriorating. She had unconsciously blamed her mother for failing to protect her from the jealousies of her schoolmates and the cruel rejection of the entertainment industry. She knew that was foolish, but the feelings still existed, and they led to her slowly pulling away from her mother.

But now the truth of her mother's sad past had opened Chiori's eyes and made her realize how precious their relationship was. Amamiya had not returned to the apartment yet. For the last few days she had slept at her family home so that she and her mother could talk. It was evening, and Amamiya and Satsumi sat on the couch, leaning against each other and talking about nothing in particular. They had talked about her father, and her mother's life in a Kabuki family, and her life after her husband had been struck down by an accident.

And then Amamiya had a random thought… something that had been nagging at the back of her mind, "Mother, if you never knew your parents, then who was Grandma?"

"Pardon? I don't understand."

"Grandma… you know, the one who used to pick me up from school and take me places? The one who took me to the Kabuki Theater when I was really little."

Satsumi sat up and looked at her daughter in genuine amazement, "You _remember_ that?"

"Of course! She was the only other relative I ever met… except… who exactly was she?"

Satsumi looked at her daughter silently for what seemed like a long time before she spoke softly, "I never meant to deceive you… it's just that… I missed my home so much…"

"Mom? I don't think that I understand."

Satsumi's face became decisive, and she said, "Will you take care of the dinner dishes and make some more tea? I need to go do something, and then I'll be back and answer your questions."

Amamiya nodded, and her mother walked out of the living room and back to her own room. Fifteen minutes later, an elderly woman walked into the kitchen, causing Amamiya to jump back in alarm. "Calm down, Amamiya dear," the aged woman said in a strained voice, "It is sometimes easier to demonstrate than to explain."

Amamiya looked at the elderly woman and recognition slowly came, "Grandmother? But how…" and then the truth became evident, "Mom!"

The elderly woman's eyes became sad and worried, but she answered in a younger voice, "Yes, Amamiya, it's me."

"But why?"

"When you were around five you came home from the park, crying because your friend was being visited by her grandmother, and you didn't have one. It broke my heart, but I couldn't exactly take you to meet the Sawamuras or the others. So one day I told you that your grandmother would be picking you up from pre-school, and I _became_ grandma. You were so happy that I continued to visit on occasion."

"You look so real… so different. How did you do it?"

The elderly Satsumi smiled with a twinkle in her eye, "Don't you think that I learned anything after living in a theater for eighteen years? Women can't act in Kabuki, but they can certainly manage costumes and makeup. One day, after I introduced Grandma to you, I was feeling very lonely about my childhood home. Then I suddenly I had the idea that I could go to the theater as Grandma, and nobody would ever know the difference. I went, and saw all of my old friends on-stage. I kept going, whenever I felt really lonely. And then I decided that I wanted you to share in a little bit of your heritage. I took you to Kabuki at least once a year for several years."

"Why did you stop?" Amamiya asked, awed by this new aspect of her mother.

"You were too smart. You started asking too many questions that I couldn't answer without lying. When you landed the role as Akari, I decided that it was time for Grandma to disappear. You were so focused on your role that you never noticed. One time, almost six months after I stopped, you did ask. I just told you that Grandma was no longer a part of this world. You assumed the obvious. You were sad, but you recovered and moved on."

Amamiya reviewed her memories of her childhood while her mom transformed back to her normal self. When Satsumi came out of the bedroom, Amamiya had one more question, "When you picked me up from school, you used to always take me to this one park. I made a friend there, a little boy who was older than me, but really nice…"

"Yes."

"Yes, what? I didn't ask you any questions yet."

"Yes you did, Amamiya. I can see it in your eyes. The park I took you to was close to the theater. The man I always sat and talked to was Shinnoujou; and the boy you played with was Fujinosuke."

Amamiya shook her head, dumbfounded. After a little bit she asked, "Did Shinnoujou know who you were?"

"No, I didn't ever let him know. But he had been like a father to me, and I just wanted to see him."

"That's amazing, Mother."

"What's more amazing is that you and Fujinosuke found each other again. I know that you have only been on one date, dear, but you have a connection that is much deeper than either of you yet understand."

* * *

**Notes:** There, a very long chapter with a lot happening, and an answer about the question of Amamiya's grandmother. Believe it or not, this subplot was the first thing I thought of when conceiving this story. Originally the entire full story was going to be about Amamiya; but then I realized how much more I still needed to do with Kyoko and Kanae. Anyway, I hope that I haven't spoiled the rest of the story by revealing it now.

The sword katas I listed are all real. I was learning two of the four, and then I moved and have never found another competent teacher (who I could afford) since. Each kata is both graceful and effective. The hummingbird actually employs the long and short sword, so I cheated a little there. It is not an ancient technique, mostly because there are no hummingbirds in Japan. It was developed somewhere in the early 1900's as far as I can find out. I know that I use swords a lot in my stories, but they fascinate me and I love to envision my characters learning such cool skills.


	19. Swords at Dawn

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 19 – Swords at Dawn**

Kyoko's eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling of her hotel room in frustration. The time difference between Washington D.C. and Tokyo is 14 hours. It was early evening in Japan, and Kyoko just couldn't stay asleep. Yumi had used the opportunity of being in the U.S. to fly to Wyoming and check up on her ranch. Kyoko and Ren had spent an enjoyable evening together and now he was asleep in the adjoining room. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. _5 a.m… I may as well get up now._

She threw aside the blankets, stood, stretched, and looked at her suitcase… and then she looked at her gi. _Maybe a workout will help._

* * *

Sebastian stood silently and waited until Takarada Lory was done talking on the phone. After Lory hung up, he looked over at the silent, darker-skinned man and raised an eyebrow. Sebastian extended a manila folder and began speaking, "Yashiro Yukihito is in the air. He'll be arriving late tonight."

"And his cousin?"

"Yashiro Chojiro has been stalking the LME building since yesterday. He hasn't made any moves yet, but it is only a matter of time."

"What have you done so far?"

"His car has a tracking device installed. The Dignitary Protection Group is tracking his cell phone. I have his home monitored. Somebody from my team is watching him at all times."

"Any thoughts on his intentions?"

"Obviously Kotonami Kanae is his target. Shiroma Miki looks similar to Kotonami-san… the same shape and hair length… I had her walk out of LME and start walking down the street. He started following her, until he realized that she wasn't the right girl."

Lory stroked his mustache in contemplation, "Maybe it's time to call in Tamia and Lucious."

"Master… I'm not so sure…"

"Relax, Sebastian… he'll walk away alive… and hopefully he'll be a little wiser.

* * *

"Okay, good job everyone," Sasaya Yuu called out, "I think we have that scene pretty well locked down. Let's call it a night."

Fujinosuke continued to stand there, tentatively, as he waited for Amamiya to finish talking with another actor from the scene. It had been three days since their first date, and he had barely seen her since. She seemed to have had a fun time… she had even kissed his cheek at the end… but as each day passed he was becoming unsure. Amamiya looked up and saw the handsome man watching her. She smiled and excused herself from her current conversation before walking over to him. "You have your character down pretty well now, Fujinosuke-san."

"Umm… thank you. I was wondering… if you're not too busy tonight, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

The last three days had been enlightening for Chiori Amamiya. The fact that she was connected to the Sawamuras by history, and the fact that Fujinosuke had been her childhood friend, made her feel closer to the handsome man than was reasonable. In fact, her feelings were so strong that they frightened her. _Take it easy, girl. You've only been on one date; don't let yourself get carried away. Get to know him first. _Still, she couldn't restrain the power of her smile as she nodded, "I would be happy to accompany you, Fujinosuke."

* * *

Ren was woken from a wonderful dream about Kyoko by the phone in his hotel room. He looked at the clock. It was 6:13 a.m. _I wonder if Kyoko is calling?_ Reluctantly he reached over and pulled the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Mr. Suruga?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Sergeant Thomas, of the National Park Police. Are you acquainted with a young lady by the name of Kee-oko?"

Ren sat up in alarm, "Yes! Is everything all right! Has something happened to her?"

"Relax, Sir. The young lady was brought in for brandishing a deadly weapon in a public park. We need you to come down and identify her and fill out some paperwork."

"Was she arrested! I'll be right… umm, where is your police station?"

Ren took down the directions and hung up. Then he picked up the phone again, "Hello, Gunnery Sergeant Hollister?... Could I please beg a favor?"

Gunny Hollister drove up to the Lincoln Park Police Station fifteen minutes later. Ren was out of the car immediately, but Hollister said, "Whoa, boy. Calm down. I'm sure that we can clear this up and free your lady quickly… if you don't overreact."

The burly marine and the tall actor walked in to see Kyoko sitting on the far side of the long room, talking amicably with several young police officers. Ren could see that she was safe and unharmed, so he finally released the breath he had been holding. Kyoko looked up and saw him, but she obviously wasn't allowed to come to him. She shot him a look of sincere apology and embarrassment, which the police officer's saw. They looked over and noticed the Marine and the tall man.

One of the men called out, "Sergeant Thomas?"

A thin, wiry African-American man with white hair and mustache looked up from his desk. "Gunny Hollister, how are you today? I don't recall hauling in one of your boys this morning."

"You didn't, George; but you did haul in a young lady who is in my charge."

Sergeant Thomas glanced at the tall man and followed his eyes to the pretty Japanese girl. His eyebrows raised, he turned back to Hollister, "She didn't mention the Marines, Gunny. Isn't she a little small?"

Hollister grinned, "Actually, that little lady could probably wipe out a small squad, if she's anything like her sensei. Mogami Kyoko is associated with a movie project I'm advising on. Allow me to introduce Tsuruga Ren, the star of the movie and the young lady's inamorata. That means girlfriend for you uneducated pavement pusher-types."

"Gunny," Thomas reared back in mock indignation, "I'll have you know that _my_ men are highly educated, whereas _your_ men are still trying to learn how to walk upright."

Ren interjected, "Excuse me, Sergeant Thomas, but could you please tell me what Kyoko has been charged with?"

Thomas looked at the tall man, "Well, actually, I didn't have the heart to charge her with anything. If it weren't for the phone calls and the radio station, we probably would have just sent her on her way with a warning."

"George," Gunny Hollister stepped in, "Maybe we can start this from the beginning? What exactly did Ms. Mogami do wrong?"

* * *

**(flashback) {**5:15 a.m.**} **Kyoko carried her bundle down to the lobby and walked up to the reception desk. The bored clerk looked up with surprise at the pretty Japanese girl with the golden eyes, and sat up a little straighter, "How can I help you, Ma'am."

"Is there a large, open workout space here in this hotel, sir?"

"I'm afraid not. There are several fitness clubs within a few miles that cater to visitors to our city. Actually, this is an unusually warm morning for January, so you might even consider working out in Lincoln Park. It's just down the block."

"Thank you, sir. I will walk down and see if that will work." The clerk stood and leaned over the counter so that he could watch the pretty girl walking away. As he sat back down, he wondered what was in the bundle she was carrying."

As he had said, it was an unusual "false spring" morning in the District of Columbia. Only three and a half weeks ago the city had been shut down by a snow storm. Now it looked almost like summer. It was enough to drive the locals crazy at times. Kyoko was enjoying the tree-lined avenue and keeping her eyes out for the park. The streets were already bustling, but he only other people on the sidewalk were joggers, people walking their dogs, and the occasional office worker. She spotted the wide lawn of the park on her left, and waited for an opening to cross the street.

After stretching, Kyoko opened the bundle and strapped on the Egami Sword. In her bout with Sergeant Price she had made several glaring mistakes. While she had struggled to sleep, she had reviewed each movement in her mind, seeing the missed openings and becoming aware of her own errors. Now, as she walked out onto the middle of the deserted grassy area, she drew her sword and started running through the entire bout. She didn't consider it remarkable that she could remember the entire match; Yumi was relentless about making the girls question their mistakes after every sparring match.

Kyoko was completely focused on the imaginary match. She didn't realize that she was drawing a crowd. The residents of the U.S. capitol were used to seeing unusual things, but most of them had never seen anyone swinging a real sword, much less a pretty Japanese teenager whose movements looked like something straight out of an ancient period movie. Most of the gathering crowd just enjoyed the show, but one officious office worker pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

Kyoko's concentration was interrupted when a lady screamed. She looked around, startled to see the crowd that had gathered; but she ignored the crowd when she saw the lady screaming and pointing at a man who was running with a purse. Kyoko was about ten yards away from the man when she reacted. Without conscious thought she pulled the ancient wooden and bronze sheath from her belt, ran three steps forward, and threw the long object. The sheath flew through the air, turning end over end until it struck the purse-snatcher in the head. He stumbled and fell forward on his face. After a moment he tried to rise, but a foot pushed him over onto his back and he found himself facing a long, thin, very deadly looking blade. He looked past the sword to meet two startling golden eyes. An almost conversational voice said, "Please stay on the ground, sir. This blade is very sharp, and my arm is tired. A sudden movement might be costly for you. We will wait here until the police come to collect you."

The crowd started applauding as the policemen ran up to the scene.

* * *

"… so there she was, keeping this guy down with that nasty-looking sword pointing at his neck. Now don't get me wrong, Dillon, I would have paid good money to see the whole thing myself… but this is our nation's capital… we just can't have people going around sticking swords in people's faces."

Kyoko, looking very contrite, remained silent. Ren shook his head in fond amusement. Gunny Hollister started laughing. "Have you seen the Post this morning, George?" He pulled a newspaper out of the briefcase he had been carrying and extended it across the desk. On the bottom of the front page was a photograph of Kyoko and Sergeant Price in one of the more dramatic moments of their sword battle.

Sergeant Thomas looked at the picture, looked at Kyoko, and then started laughing. "Okay, little lady, I'll make you a deal: If you'll sign this picture for me and my boys, then I'll let this ugly Marine and your good-looking young man take you away. But no more swords in Lincoln Park; okay?"

Kyoko colored and bowed, "Thank you, Sergeant. I apologize for the disturbance."

In the end, Kyoko had to pose for a photograph with the entire morning shift before Ren was able to steal her away… the young policemen were reluctant to let her leave. Gunny Hollister drove them to a nice family restaurant, where they all enjoyed a pleasant breakfast. Then they returned to the hotel where Kyoko quickly changed and freshened up. As they all got back into the Gunny's car, he jokingly asked, "Ms. Mogami, are you sure that you aren't related to Yumi?"

"Yes, I am relatively sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are just like she was when she was younger. Ren, did she ever tell you about how she met the Colonel?"

Ren started laughing as he made the connection. When Kyoko started looking annoyed, he said, "Gunny, why don't you tell the story since you were there. I heard it as a small child."

"Well, ma'am, as you already know, the Colonel met Yumi in Japan. At the time he was the head of security for Camp Foster. Now, most Marines are good people, Ms. Mogami, but occasionally some bad seeds slip through and give us a bad name. At the time of my story, about thirty-or-so years back, Colonel Swan was just about at his wit's end trying to catch a group of men who were going out on the town and causing problems. They were organized real well, and they had worked out a system for getting in and out without getting caught. The people in Okinawa were sick and tired of it, and relations were getting pretty bad.

"Colonel Swan, he closed down the gates of Camp Foster completely and started a room-to-room search. It still didn't work. He had suspects, but he couldn't prove anything. So one night he got a call telling him that the boys were at it again. He assembled all of the MPs and was getting ready to roll, when First Sergeant Stucker calls the Colonel forward and points to the scene outside of the gate. Here was twelve Marines tied together by their necks, being marched to the gate by one tiny, beautiful little lady." Hollister laughed, "Those men looked like they had wrestled with a Tasmanian devil. They were all broken and bruised, and this little lady with her big sword was a fresh as an apple blossom. Turns out the Mayor of Ginowan City had called in some help, and the Egamis sent little Yumi.

"Well, Colonel Swan took one look at that little lady and he was smitten. He had those men confined and he started pursuing that little lady like his life depended on it. Luke Swan was a big, handsome, strapping Marine who had never had any problem finding a date, but I tell you, Yumi kept him guessing. I was his orderly during that time, and I have to tell you, he was in agony every minute. He was so afraid that she'd get away. When he finally got her to say yes, I think he was the happiest man in the world."

Ren took Kyoko's hand in his and looked into her golden eyes, "I don't know, maybe you are related after all."

* * *

Yashiro was as angry as anyone had ever seen him when Lory and Kanae finished telling him about Chojiro. He looked at Kanae and his expression softened, "I'm so sorry that you were pulled into this. It's not fair that you've had to put up with my family while I've been gone."

"Not your family, just your cousin. From what Yumi told me, Niokina and your father were both very cooperative and friendly."

Yashiro seemed pleased about that, but then his face became angry again, "President, thank you for everything. I will take care of Chojiro from here."

Lory frowned, "Yashiro-san, I understand your feelings, but you must always remember that you are in the entertainment industry. Everything we say and do is scrutinized, and everything can and does get used against us. Now, we have a plan that will effectively frighten your cousin off for good, but I want your consent and cooperation."

Yashiro was not the vacillating fan-girl now. The woman he cared about had been physically threatened, and she was being stalked. He wasn't interested in half-measures. He wanted to commit murder. Kanae laid a soothing hand on his, "Please listen, Yukihito. I have heard the plan, and I think that it is very good."

The warmth of her soft hand, the look in her beautiful eyes, and the sincerity of her voice got through his anger. Lory's eyebrow lifted slightly when Yashiro took her hand in his. He turned back to Lory, "Okay, sir, I'll hear you out."

Thirty minutes later, Kotonami Kanae walked out of LME alone. Across the street a car started, made a U-turn, and began following her.

* * *

**Notes:** In the 1980's, at about the time I am addressing in the Yumi story, there was an escalating problem between U.S. Military in Okinawa and the locals. I do not mean to make light of that time period in my story. It is always sad to me when a few bad apples make everyone else look rotten. I was raised in and served in the military, and therefore know first-hand that there are many good people who serve.

I should point out here that for an officer in the U.S. Military to marry a foreign national was essentially the end of his (or her) career and advancement. While I do understand this from a security and espionage perspective, I must also say that it has been my privilege to meet many military wives who were foreigners, and many of them were first-class, wonderful people. I'm including this information here to illustrate the depth of love that Luke Swan had for Yumi; he was willing to give up his career for her. The same is obviously also true for her, because her family would definitely not have been supportive. This may be addressed further on in the story, but just in case, it has also been presented here.

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. The next chapter should be a lot of fun… with a smattering of that pesky fluff.


	20. A Night on the Town

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 20 – A night on the town**

Kyoko loved watching Ren work. He was not only the man she loved, he was her professional ideal. For the average person, spending all day watching the filming of a movie or series can actually become quite boring. Kyoko wasn't bored at all; she was having fun.

The same could not be said for Sarah Easterly. Nobody else had heard or seen the brief interchange between the two young ladies, but most of the cast did find it amusing to see the entire change in Sarah's attitude towards Tsuruga Ren. She was being very careful now to stay at least ten feet from the tall man when the scene didn't call for their interaction. In fact, she was finding it very difficult to film the romantic scenes because she could see the frightening, Japanese demon-girl watching from the sidelines.

She might have been even more disturbed had she known that Kyoko wasn't thinking about Sarah at all. Kyoko hadn't been lying when she told Ren that she absolutely trusted him. She knew that he was a man of integrity, and she had learned to accept that he loved her as much as she loved him. She couldn't imagine being with any other man, and therefore she couldn't imagine Ren trying to be with any other woman. Therefore, when he had to act romantically on the set with another woman, that was all that it was in her eyes: acting. She knew that her man was the Co-star Killer. It was only natural that women would fall for his acting. But when the director yelled "Cut!" then he belonged to her again.

And tonight Ren had promised her a very special night on the town.

* * *

Kotonami Kanae walked to the end of the large LME building and proceeded up the next side-street. This was a street of studios and small film-production facilities, specialists in different fields such as sound, special effects, and lighting. But she didn't stop at any of these buildings. She continued up the street, passing several parking lots and ignoring the car that was still moving slowly behind her. Finally, two blocks up, she turned into a parking lot and went up to the doors of a medium-sized warehouse. She extracted a set of keys from her purse, unlocked the padlock, and pushed open one side of the huge hanging doors just far enough for a person to walk through.

From the parking lot it was clear that the place was dark and deserted. Chojiro smiled wickedly, slid on a mask, and checked the taser gun that he had purchased. When he was confident that nobody was looking, he climbed out of his car and ran to the entrance. He was pleased to see that the huge door had been left ajar just enough that he could slip through without having to push it; he didn't want to make any noise that would alert the girl to his presence. _You're mine now, Kotonami Kanae. I'm going to make sure that you pay for breaking my nose, and then I'm going to send pictures to Yukihito. We'll see how fast he runs back to Japan after that._

Chojiro had never respected women. His mother had been weak and submissive to her father, and Chojiro had learned to expect things to always be that way. His wife had been a disappointment; and Kanae had committed the unforgivable sin of rejecting him and humiliating his sense of manliness. He would make her pay first, and then he would deal with Niokina. _Let them laugh then._

The warehouse was only very dimly lit. He wondered what the girl could possibly be doing in a place like this. It smelled… almost like dogs or some other animal. _Strange… I wonder what they keep in this place._ He saw Kotonami's silhouette moving through a corridor in the middle of the warehouse and he quickly moved to follow. She had disappeared again, so he sped up while trying to move quietly. He could hear her singing, so he knew that he was going in the right direction. The corridor ended at a door made entirely of bars. When he checked the knob, he found it unlocked. As carefully as he could, he turned the knob, opened the door, and stepped in. The door closed behind him, but he was already moving forward and didn't notice.

And then the lights blazed on. He threw himself against one side of the barred corridor, blinking to get his vision back. When he could finally see again, he looked around cautiously… and then he screamed.

Dressed in his white and black striped Siegfried and Roy costume, Lory smiled and stroked his mustache as the piercing, terrified scream of Yashiro Chojiro wafted over the night sky. Kanae and Yashiro grimaced, and Sebastian showed no expression whatsoever.

Lory looked at the beautiful young actress and the handsome manager. "Good job keeping him on the scent, Kotonami-san. I think we'll let him spend the night with Tamia and Lucious. He'll be more than ready to talk in the morning. I know that it's getting late, but why don't you to go have a bite or something. We'll meet here again at 8 in the morning."

Sebastian held the door for his boss and then walked around to the driver's door. "Aren't you worried about all of that screaming disturbing Tamia and Lucious?"

"It should be fine, Sebastian. I'll give them lots of extra attention tomorrow. If they're a little riled tonight, it will only add to the ambiance for our special guest."

* * *

When the lunch break was called, Director Salinger had ordered in so that there would be minimum time lost in eating lunch. He was also hoping to spend just a little time speaking with the fascinating young lady who had come to visit Tsuruga Ren. Ever since then he had been envisioning ways to use her in this movie. After careful consideration he realized that it wouldn't fit, but that didn't mean that he couldn't use her for another film.

He found the couple sitting at the end of one of the long tables. Several people had stopped to greet Ren and to compliment Kyoko, and the pretty young lady seemed embarrassed by the attention. Salinger walked up, tray in hand, "May I please join you for a few minutes?"

Ren would have preferred to spend his short lunch break with Kyoko, alone. He realized that she had made such a stir on the previous day that it would be impossible to find privacy in this setting. "Certainly, Director, you are always welcome."

Salinger could sense the lie in that sentence and he understood very well. If he was being visited by such a captivating young lady, he would have wanted to be alone too. "I won't be here long… I still have a lot to do to prepare for our next scene. What I wanted to ask, Ms. Mogami, is what your plans are this summer."

Kyoko looked at Ren and blushed prettily. Ren looked around before answering for her, "Director, please keep this quiet. When I am done filming here, I will be returning home to marry Kyoko. For certain reasons, we are keeping this quiet for now."

"Oh… may I offer quiet congratulations? You are one very lucky man, Ren." Ren nodded, and Salinger continued, "Okay, then, what about after the wedding and honeymoon? May I ask what projects you are involved in?"

Kyoko thought for a moment, "I am currently studying for a play that will open in March. In February I will be filming a pilot for my own cooking show… I have no idea how long that will run. And I have been asked to join a serial drama about young college students involved in a drama group. That is slated for twelve episodes and should be completed in May or June."

"I'm impressed. You are certainly very busy. I understand that you also model, play guitar, sing, film commercials, and even design jewelry." Kyoko looked at Ren, a little surprised that her normally quiet fiancé had shared so much.

"I didn't say anything," Ren said in answer to her unspoken question, "How are you so well informed, Director Salinger."

"I thought that you read the Post this morning," Salinger said in response. "Didn't you look in the Entertainment Section?" He looked over and signaled for one of his assistants to attend him. "Could you please get us a copy of today's Post?"

It only took five minutes, and then Ren and Kyoko were looking at a full-page spread on themselves and Yumi entitled, "Japan invades Washington D.C." The color photographs showed three scenes: Yumi flipping one of the Marines while two more moved in and two were already lying on the mat. Kyoko seemingly floating in the air as she executed the wheeling strike of the hummingbird. And Ren holding Kyoko up by her tiny waist as they exchanged a passionate kiss. The article beneath the photographs focused mostly on the two young stars, their careers, and their romance. One side column detailed Ren's activities, while the beneath it an article focused on Kyoko. Ren grimaced, "The Boss probably gave them all of this."

"Actually," Salinger corrected, "I believe that it was Ms. Swan (Yumi's U.S. passport was under her married name). She had an entire folder of information she made available to the reporters yesterday. She's a good manager."

Kyoko read the article about herself with alarm, "This makes me sound like some sort of superstar. I'm only a novice actress, at best."

Ren put a hand on her shoulder, "Kyoko, you're doing it again. Humility is good, but it can be carried too far. You need to recognize your own talent… everyone else certainly sees it."

"That's what I was hoping to talk with you about, Ms. Mogami. After what I saw yesterday, I would really like to have you in one of my films. If I can make it worth your while, would you be interested?"

Kyoko stiffened, feeling torn between Otou-san's warnings about turning down roles and her intense desire to stay near the man who would be her husband by that time. Ren read her feelings and was struck by an idea. "Director, I have a proposal for you: Kyoko will be performing her play in March. Fly over to Tokyo with me and watch it. It will be a highly physical play, so that even if you can't understand the language, you should be able to understand the story. After reading the script, it occurs to me that it might make a great movie. If you agree, then why not film a movie there in Japan?"

Salinger looked completely intrigued. Kyoko liked the idea because it suggested a way for her to stay with Ren and still not disappoint Otou-san. "Please come, Director. Sasaya Yuu is the writer/director, and she has written a wonderful story. I promise that you'll enjoy the play."

"Then I think that I will, young lady. To be honest, I would love to visit a country that can produce two young people like you, and a lady as interesting as your manager."

Ren finished filming three hours later, and Kyoko was startled to find a tall, willow-thin lady and a short, stocky man waiting for her at the hotel. Ren introduced them as Marita and René Cherbourg, the owners of an upscale clothing store. "Julie Swan has asked them to furnish you with a dress for our date this evening, Kyoko. You remember her, right?" Kyoko quickly understood that she wasn't supposed to say anything more about her or Ren's true relationship with Julie. "Of course I remember her. Who could ever forget Ms. Swan, Ren?"

The oddly matched couple had brought a selection of ten gowns. Kyoko fell in love after seeing the second choice. It was a black evening gown that looked much like one Kotonami Kanae had worn on a previous occasion. She tried it on, Marita made a few adjustments, and it was perfect. When she stepped out, Ren's admiring look made Kyoko feel weak and giddy. Then he opened a long black box to reveal a single strand of pearls. Before she could protest, he reached around and hung it on her slender neck. His face was close to her ear as he did this, and his breath blew across her neck as he said, "Perfect." After that, she couldn't say no to his gift.

After thanking the couple, they left the hotel and got in a black limousine. As they travelled through the early-evening traffic, Kyoko snuggled up to Ren, trying not to worry about wrinkling her new gown.

"You and your family spoil me too much, Ren." Kyoko said softly, trying to be firm without hurting his feelings, "I don't need all of this to love you."

"But you do love me, don't you Kyoko?"

"Of course, Ren; more than anything."

"Then _all of this_ belongs to you, and more. I've hidden who I really am for so long that I often forget. But I don't want to hide anything from you. Who I am, all that I am, both good and bad, is yours by right. You'll just have to put up with being spoiled."

"But I don't expect all of these things just to love you, Ren. I would take you if you were penniless."

"And that is why you _deserve_ it all. I am in love with the girl who treated my wounds as a child. I am in love with the girl who nursed me when I was sick, even though I had behaved hatefully toward her. I am in love with the girl who was scared of me, but who still backed me into a corner when I didn't eat properly." He used a gentle nudge of his hand to turn her face up so that he could look into her golden eyes, "I am in love with the broken-hearted girl who had sworn off love forever… who had the courage to give love… and me… one more chance." He leaned over and kissed her gently before continuing. "I am in love with the girl who trusted me when another woman tried to invent a scandal just to further her own career." Another kiss, "I am in love with the girl who dropped everything to fly all the way here just to make sure that this other woman understood who I belonged to.

"And that, my dear Kyoko, is why you will just have to get used to being spoiled… because you're stuck with me." After that there was no need to speak for a while.

Sascha's Restaurant, in Baltimore, is built in a Mt. Vernon townhouse, complete with tall marble columns, chandeliers, and ten-foot red velvet drapes. The menu offers selections from across the world, and everything is excellent. As the couple was seated a string quartet was softly playing off to the side. The waiter was polite and highly respectful, especially to Kyoko, which was slightly bewildering to her. After he left, she leaned over and asked, "Ren, why is he acting like that to me?"

Ren had been surprised as well. He thought about it before he answered, "I couldn't get us reservations on such short notice, so I phoned my father and asked him if he had any connections. He said that Matsuhara Tiro, the master chef from the Grateful Party, went to school with the chef of Sascha's. I would be willing to bet that Chef Matsuhara bragged on you a little bit… after all, isn't he the one who got you the cooking show?"

Ren's theory was confirmed when a handsome, older man in a head chef's uniform came out and effusively shook Kyoko's hand. "I regret that you are dressed so beautifully, dear lady. I would love to show you my kitchen. Perhaps… perhaps I could make an arrangement for another day while you are in our city? Tiro sent me photographs of your chocolate-cream fountain desert… and I wanted to ask for permission to serve it here?"

In the end Kyoko consented to return to the restaurant in two days, and the couple didn't have to pay for their meals. Sadly, the chef's enthusiasm did put a damper on Ren's intention for a romantic meal. Kyoko was both flushed and concerned, "Ren, I'm afraid that Chef Matsuhara over-exaggerated too much just to get us a table. What happens when he tries my dessert and doesn't like it?"

Ren smiled tolerantly, "Not a chance, Kyoko. If Matsuhara thought that you were good enough for your own show, then he's serious about your cooking. Relax… just don't let that man try any funny business. I hope he's only interested in your desserts."

Then it was Kyoko's turn to smile tolerantly, "Ren, you act as if every man wants to date me. Need I remind you that most people consider me to be plain and boring? It's only because you love me that you think I'm beautiful… it makes me feel good, of course, but you hardly have to worry about competition."

Ren looked at Kyoko for a long time, trying to decide if her words were serious. In some ways, Kyoko was just as oblivious as she always had been. "Just make sure that the chef keeps his hands to himself."

From the restaurant, they got back in the limousine and rode to The Meyerhoff to hear the Baltimore Symphony Orchestra. The symphony played Barber, Bartok, and Beethoven. Kyoko was totally absorbed in the music, relishing every note. Ren was simply absorbed in watching her enjoy the music. Ren had noticed before that whenever she was totally focused, her face would move and change, becoming animated by whatever absorbed her attention. He loved to study that pretty face and watch it change with the tone and intensity of the music.

After the concert, it was time to head back. Kyoko was silent as she leaned against Ren and the memory of the music flowed through her. Before they had travelled a mile, she was asleep. Ren sat there and looked at that sleeping face and imagined it in ten years, twenty, fifty. No matter how old he pictured her, Kyoko was always beautiful to him. _I guess it doesn't matter if you don't realize what other men see when they look at you, Kyoko. As long as you know what I see… perfection._

She never woke, even when he lifted her out of the car and carried her easily up to her room. Before he left, he gave her sleeping face one more kiss. And then he wrote a note:

_I hope that you slept good, Kyoko dear. Please remember, no more swords at dawn. I'll arrange for a place for you to work out at the studio. I love you, Ren._

* * *

They met in the morning, just as Lory had suggested. Yashiro and Kanae had eaten at a swank restaurant that stayed open until the wee hours. And they talked. Once Kanae had talked Yashiro down from his rage, they were able to relax and enjoy being together. They became so relaxed, in fact, that Yashiro was finally able to ask the question that had been plaguing him.

"Kanae, I know that we aren't … committed… yet… and I do understand that you want to focus on your career. I respect that. But do you ever think that you would consider a life together… with me?"

"Mo!" Kanae was genuinely annoyed. "Do you think that I just run around kissing every man I know, Yukihito? You've known me almost as long as you've know Kyoko. In that time how many men have you seen me date?"

"None."

"That means that you are the first man I've dated in years, and you are the only man I have kissed since I was a young teen. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

Yashiro looked appropriately contrite, "Yes it does, and it makes me happy. But about my question… you didn't really answer me."

"I am not an easy person to live with, Yashiro Yukihito. I am highly tempermental, highly driven, and strong-willed. But I am still a girl, and I need a strong, confident man. When you are ready… and don't rush me… you had better give me a better proposal than the one you just flopped out. Do you get me now?"

Yashiro was still fighting to hide his smile the next morning.

The smile vanished when he thought about the man inside of the warehouse. Once again the thought of that man touching Kanae had him seeing red. Lory put a strong hand on the man's shoulder, "Relax, Yashiro-san. I think that I can safely promise that he'll never come near Kanae again.

A car pulled up and Yashiro was shocked to see his father and his sister-in-law stepping out. Lory walked up and shook hands with the elder Yashiro. "Good morning, Mr. Yashiro. I'm glad that you were able to come this morning. And this beautiful lady?"

"Takarada-san, please allow me to introduce my new vice-president, Tojimoto Niokina." When Lory had exchanged greetings with Niokina, Kenishi said, "I want to thank you for taking care of my son… and for inviting us here this morning." He turned to face his son, "Good morning, Yukihito. Good morning, Kotonami-san. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Kanae looked at Yashiro's father closely and was pleased to see that his greeting was genuine, "Good morning, sir. I am pleased to see you as well."

Yashiro bowed to his father, "I wasn't expecting you here this morning. I must assume that Takarada-san wanted you to collect Chojiro… and that's fine. But right now he belongs to me, father. You can have him when I am finished."

Kenishi looked into his son's eyes and was proud to see the strong man inside. "I will not interfere, son. Just don't do anything that will get you in trouble."

While father and son were talking, Niokina walked up to Kanae, "I wish to apologize to you, Kotonami-san; first of all, for not being more welcoming at the Christmas party, and secondly, for my ex-husband's actions toward you. I hope that you and I can become friends."

Kanae could also see the sincerity in this lady's eyes. "It would please me greatly if we could, Tojimoto-san. Perhaps, after this morning's business is dealt with, we could have tea together some time?"

Sebastian walked out of the building and bowed to everyone, "I believe that it is time."

"Lead on, Sebastian."

* * *

**Notes: **This chapter is getting too long, so I'll have to stop now and finish it in the next chapter (LFU-san gives his best evil laugh). Please don't hate the writer.

There have been a lot of questions about Kyoko's mystery father... and quite a few interesting theories. I do have a plan, but am still open to suggestions. There are still many more twists and turns to go.

I dedicate the chapter to Shiroyuki76. I hope that there was enough fluff for you.


	21. Tamia and Lucius

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 21 – Tamia and Lucius**

_**Author's note:**__To help you understand Chojiro's situation, imagine a funnel. When he followed Kotonami Kanae, he followed her into the wide end until it narrowed into the narrow end. He ended up locked in the narrow end. The narrow end extends out into a much larger cage. He has spent the night surrounded by the inhabitants of that larger cage._

Chojiro was curled up in a ball, shivering from cold and fear. Although he didn't know their names, Tamia and Lucius seemed intimately familiar with him… after all, they had been staring at him all night long. The brother and sister were curious creatures, and the odd man with the face-covering seemed especially interesting. Of course, they had lost interest halfway through the night because all he seemed to do was cringe in the corner, shake, and mumble to himself. Still, they kept their yellow eyes on him just in case he _might_ do something fascinating.

There is no such thing as a completely tame Bengal tiger. Tamia and Lucius were well trained, well treated, and well cared-for. Besides, they didn't imagine that a human would make that great of a meal. They tried to be friendly to the strange man, but whenever they walked around the three sides of the cage that he had stumbled into, and whenever they tried to "talk" to him with friendly growls and toothy smiles, the man just started whimpering.

Finally, it was morning, and Tamia and Lucius sensed Master coming. They liked Master. He was always nice, and he always responded to their friendly greetings with enthusiasm. His only oddity was that he seemed to change colors and shapes all of the time. Tigers didn't understand costumes, but they had realized that the things that humans wore were something like false furs. Humans only had fur on the top of their head, and sometimes around their mouths. The other master was there too. He was a hunter, like them. They could see it in his eyes. He was always there when Master was there.

The other human, the smaller female with the long, hanging fur, was with them. They could smell her scent as well. She had been there during the day and once during the night before, but they had been disappointed because she had only stopped to visit for a minute. They also smelled three more humans.

A whistle told them that the lights would be coming on. Master had trained them to sit and wait when he whistled in that way. Master and the others walked around the outside of the warehouse-sized tiger cage. The others, including the female from before, sat down. The other master stood by the cage door, and Master stepped inside.

Yashiro, his father, and Niokina watched, stunned, as Lory whistled through his teeth and the two huge, powerful tigers moved forward and rubbed against him like kittens. The tall, distinguished looking man smiled like a little kid as he hugged and petted the his two huge friends. And then he looked over to Kotonami Kanae and nodded. She surprised the other three when she stood and walked down to the entrance. Lucius left Lory as Kanae stepped into the room. He walked gracefully over to the beautiful young lady and raised his face up toward her. Kanae slowly reached her hands out and scratched the tiger's fluffy jaws. The Yashiros watched in fear and admiration as she leaned down and kissed the beautiful, deadly beast on the nose. After another quick scratch on Lucius' jaws, and a backrub for Tamia, Kanae stepped back outside of the gate.

Sebastian stepped in now and made a whistling sound. Both tigers turned and followed the quiet man out of another gate. Only then did Takarada Lory turn to the man in the caged area in the middle of the room. "I thought that I should make the point that my little friends really like Kotonami Kanae… in case you were feeling really stupid and wanted to keep following her. If you would like to remove you mask now, we can talk. If you prefer to remain anonymous, then the police will be here to escort you out."

Chojiro rose off of the ground and yanked off his mask, feeling more confident now that the tigers were gone. "I'm going to sue you for everything you have, Takarada! By the time I'm done with you, you won't have two yen to rub together."

Lory raised an eyebrow, "Yashiro Chojiro, I presume? Let's take a look at the facts. You followed a young lady for several blocks, although you had no legitimate business with her. You committed criminal trespass by entering into a facility that is private property. You entered that facility wearing a ski mask and carrying an assault weapon, while following an eighteen year old female who you had previously assaulted. Shall I continue?"

"You can't get away with this. I'm not some poor schmuck from off the street. My family is a powerful influence in Japan!" Suddenly the lights in the sitting area flashed on to reveal Yukihito, Kenishi, and Niokina sitting by Kotonami Kanae.

Kenishi stood up, "As the head of the Yashiro's, Chojiro, I will speak plainly. You were given a chance to recover from your original mistake, embezzling company funds, by the gracious acts of Takarada Lory and Egami Yumi. Instead of making the most of that opportunity, you have spent the last few days stalking Kotonami Kanae and seeking revenge. Now I will speak for all of the family: you are a disgrace and an embarrassment, and you will be dealt with appropriately."

"Dealt with! You stupid, talentless man! You think that you can shut _me_ out! Will you stop at nothing to protect and make things easier for that weak son of yours?"

Yashiro Yukihito stood up, walked out of the stands, and down to the floor. He unbuttoned his suit coat, took it off, and handed it to Kanae. He did the same with his tie, and he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Sebastian had re-entered the room, and the silent man pushed a button, opening the door of the caged corridor where Chojiro had spent the night. Chojiro stepped out, taser in hand. Sebastian held out his hand for the weapon. Chojiro sneered at the man, and was about to say something when Lory's butler launched forward, grabbing Chojiro's wrist and bringing it behind his back in a movement so swift that Chojiro would never afterwards be able to describe it. "Okay, okay, ouch! Just take it!"

Now that the man was disarmed, Sebastian stepped away and let Chojiro step out and stretch. Yukihito stepped into the warehouse-sized cage, rolling up his second sleeve. "Cousin, this will make the second time that you've tried to do something to the woman I care about. Now, the truth of the matter is that she could probably beat you into a pulp in less than a minute… I admit that she could do the same to me. But I'm sick and tired of you trying to mess around with my woman, and my life, just because of your childish jealousy. So now you and I are going to have this out. Instead of running around behind my back like the coward you are, I'm giving you a chance to face me right here, right now."

Chojiro sneered, "Yeah, right! You and all of your friends, you mean."

Lory stepped out of the gate, followed by Sebastian. They took seats in the stands next to the others. Yukihito spoke again, "Now it is just you and me, in a great big cage. You've always dreamed about beating me up, Choji-kun, haven't you? You used to try to find ways to do things to me that wouldn't get you in trouble all of the time. You were always worried that Grandfather would find out and then you would lose his favor. Well here's your chance… or are you too much of a coward to challenge me face-to-face?"

Niokina fidgeted with worry, "Is this really okay, Takarada-san? Chojiro has a good thirty pounds on Yukihito, and he can be really mean."

Lory looked over at her and nodded, "That is true, but this is what Yashiro-san wanted. When the woman a man loves is threatened, it gives him extra strength."

Kanae flushed at the President's words. She was both worried and excited, though she hated to admit those feelings even to herself. She didn't want to see Yukihito hurt, yet something inside of her was thrilled that he was willing to fight to protect her.

Chojiro was circling as he talked, trying to spot an advantage, "I have wanted to beat you, little cousin. You were always the wimp of the family, playing chess and Go, of all things. But grandfather loved you and ignored the real man in the family. Well, good old grandfather is dead and buried, and now I'm going to…" He jumped forward to deliver a crushing blow to Yukihito's face. But the thinner man side-stepped the punch and launched a jab at Chojiro's jaw.

The jab didn't have a lot of power, and Chojiro laughed it off, confident now that his cousin would be an easy match. "I'm not going to stop until I destroy you, wimp." He kicked out at Yukihito's leg, almost missing as Yukihito dodged again. But almost wasn't enough. Chojiro's shoe grazed his cousin's shin, causing Yukihito to stumble back in pain. Chojiro barreled forward to close in on Yukihito, but instead he found himself falling as Yukihito kept his good leg extended and knelt down with the other leg, tripping the bigger man.

"Think, Yukihito!" Kanae called out, "Remember what I showed you!"

Chojiro was up again, spitting out dirt and grinning, "Some man you are, little cousin. You have to get help from a little girl just so that you can stay alive."

Yukihito smiled at that, "As I recall, that black and blue nose of yours was compliments of that _little_ _girl_. Doesn't it hurt, Choji-kun? It sure is ugly. Isn't it humiliating the way she slapped you around like a little child?"

Chojiro screamed in rage, rushing forward to kill his cousin. But this time Yukihito was ready for him. He had felt silly early in the morning as Kanae had drilled him on ten strike points. There were more, of course, but she focused him on just ten. Now he drove a fist into the space between his larger cousin's upper lip and nose, while at the same time bringing his knee up into the man's left floating rib. Chojiro howled in pain as blood and saliva issued from his nose and lip, and he curled over and fell to the dirt as his body reacted to his bruised ribcage. It was the only combination move Kanae could teach him on such short notice, and it was swift and brutal.

Panting more from adrenaline than from his exertions, Yukihito stood back and waited for Chojiro to rise. The bigger man was hurting badly now. His eyes were teary from his re-broken nose, making it difficult to see, and his bruised ribs were making it difficult to breathe; but his hatred gave him strength to try again. He held out his hand, pointing up, as if to request a pause or to stop the fight as he stumbled forward.

Yashiro thought that the fight was over until Kanae screamed, "Watch him!" and his cousin lurched forward, driving his shoulder into Yukihito's chest and slamming him into the bars. Yukihito saw stars, but he had one arm up and he remembered Kanae's instructions through his fog of pain. With the ferocity of anger, he drove his elbow down into Chojiro's clavicle. There was an audible snap and the bigger man screamed in pain as he collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Yashiro Yukihito pushed himself off of the bars. His felt dizzy, and he could feel the wet blood from where his head had struck the bars. Despite all of that, he knew that he was triumphant. He didn't hear the gate open, but in a moment Kanae was at his side, supporting him. "Mo! Yukihito; I told you not to let your guard down with that snake! Let's get you to a place where you can sit down and I'll look at that thick head of yours."

He looked at her and saw genuine concern and respect in her eyes. "You're so beautiful, Kanae."

Kanae blushed, "You probably have a concussion. Shut up and move. You're heavy."

"You are. You're so beautiful it almost hurts to look at you sometimes… you're smart… and talented… and…" Everything started going black, and from a distance he thought he could hear Kanae calling for help.

* * *

He woke in a hospital bed, with monitors attached to him that were beeping annoyingly. He turned his head too quickly, winced, and blinked his eyes to clear away the pain. Kanae's concerned voice said, "Baka! Lay still, you annoying man. I'll have you know I have more important things to do than sit here and watch over you."

Her tone, and her expression, put the lie to her words. "How bad?"

"You have a concussion. The doctor thinks you'll be okay, but they're keeping you overnight. You managed to break your cousin's nose and clavicle, and he'll be hurting every time he breathes for at least a week. Your father and Niokina took care of him. A police sergeant had a talk with him, and I suspect that he'll be leaving town once he's healed."

Yashiro picked up the hand that was resting on his chest. "I can't believe that you kissed a tiger. You are incredible, you know that?"

"Mo! No more of that, now. It was the President's idea. He thought that it would humiliate Chojiro if he spent the night in terror of those two tigers and then I went in and petted them. I was terrified at first, but they were so playful and affectionate that I finally relaxed. That is what I was doing during the day while I waited for you to arrive in Tokyo."

Yashiro didn't give her any more compliments, but he thought them. "What are you reading?"

"My script for tomorrow. I have it memorized, but I'm visualizing the scenes. I'm ashamed to say that I don't have Kyoko's gift for character creation."

"But it was you that they asked to come back. Isn't it great to have your own detective show? Everybody liked the beautiful Detective Hasekara Eriko so much that they wanted her back. By the way, did the other police officer actors get pulled in as well?"

"Yes, they did. There's also quite a few new roles. If you weren't going to be stuck here, I would invite you to the set in the morning."

"Just tell them that I'll be showing up later. I remember that one actor who seemed awful interested in you…"

"You shouldn't…"

"I'm going, Kanae. You said that they're only keeping me until the morning, right? I'll be there once I'm released." Yashiro's eyes and voice were firm.

"Mo! You can be pigheaded."

"Only where it matters. I only have a week… less now that I've lost today. I want to spend it with you."

* * *

Yumi slowed her palomino, Peter, to a trot so that she could take in the scenery that had captured her soul after Luke had brought her to visit his family home. Then, like now, it had been winter, and just like that first time there were snowcapped mountains in the distance, icy trees in the fields, steam rising off of the creek, and the wildlife everywhere. She had always thought Japan beautiful, but it couldn't compare to this.

Luke had given up so much for her. He was fast-tracking towards his first general's star and he was on the short-list for several of the choicest assignments in the Marines. But he said that he didn't care. "As soon as I saw you, Tinkerbelle, you became the only goal remaining in my life. Nothing else mattered."

Tears ran down Yumi's cold cheeks as she watched a prairie hawk glide five feet over the field, tracking on some real or imagined prey.

She had felt the same for him. She had no feelings one way or the other about American military men. Her family ran several training schools for their security-types, and she found most of them to be men of honor and valor. But she had never been personally interested in any man until she marched those stupid trouble-causers up to the gate and saw the Adonis standing there, struggling to find his words. Yumi was used to men reacting to her in that way. Her beauty and size seemed to intrigue men. She didn't mind, but she really didn't encourage them either. But as soon as Colonel Luke Swan started talking to her, she _wanted_ him to see her. She had only intended to stay in Okinawa for two days, but she kept finding excuses to remain, and she let the tall, beautiful man drive himself crazy chasing her until she finally caught him.

Her father was furious. After her younger brother had run off to chase his dream of becoming a singer, gotten in trouble, and promptly disappeared, she was the sole remaining child to carry on the Egami tradition. She refused to back down about Luke, insisting that her father at-least meet the man she loved. Her father began the evening hostile, but gradually relented. Luke Swan was a fellow warrior, a man much like Egami Tojimaki, and that night began a bond of mutual respect and honor that lasted until her father passed away, seventeen years later. Luke had cried as much, if not more than she did, for the man who had welcomed him into the clan.

Luke was like that. He didn't have to hide his feelings or pretend to be manly. He was a man's man, a warrior, a fighter, and somebody who always seemed larger than life. They had remained at Camp Foster for much longer than they should have; which only confirmed the general's dire warnings that marrying a foreign national would end Luke's prospects for advancement. The long stay did have one benefit: Luke's youngest sister, Julie, came to visit for a while. She was strikingly beautiful, and half of the men on base were finding excuses to come to visit. But before any of them could win her heart, she met a young Japanese actor who would become her husband.

Julie had been modeling in the states, so she just kept modeling while she was in Okinawa. A production company was filming a James Bond style action film, borrowing help from Camp Foster for several scenes. Anyone who could spare the time was going out to the filming area to watch the stars at work. Hozu Shuuhei*, the star, made a parachute jump and landed right in front of the crowd. As the tall, good looking man unclipped his chute he looked up and saw Julie. He completely forgot that the cameras were rolling as he walked across the field, right up to the taped-off spectator area. The rest was history.

When Luke finally accepted that his career was over, he took his retirement, and his bride, and returned to Wyoming. Yumi didn't mind, because she loved the ranch, and she loved her man. Yumi continued to teach martial arts, and she invested every penny carefully. She had never told Luke exactly how rich the Egami's were, or that she would be the main beneficiary. Luke didn't know or care. He had his ranch and his Tinkerbelle, and that was all he needed… except that one thing was missing. They couldn't seem to have children.

When they both got checked, the doctors discovered that Luke had the first stages of testicular cancer. Because they caught it early, they were able to stop it. For the next twenty years they fulfilled their need for children by taking in troubled children and working with them. And then the cancer came back with a vengeance. Luke lasted another five years, but those had been terrible, painful, wasting years until the end was a relief.

Yumi turned Peter, named after Peter Pan, back toward the ranch and she lightly spurred her horse into a canter. _I'm going to have to bring Kyoko and Kuon here sometime, _She thought as she used one gloved hand to wipe wet eyes. _After all, it will belong to them someday._ Kyoko was becoming more like a daughter to her. She seemed so special; so kind, and talented, and wonderful. _I wish that you could have met her, Luke. She's the daughter we could never have. You would have loved her. And I know that she would have loved you._

* * *

**Notes: **I hope that you weren't turned off by the violence. Although I believe in diplomacy first, there are times when the only language some people understand is confrontation. Yumi and Lory tried the non-violent approach. Then Lory used intimidation with his lovable, furry felines. But in the end Yashiro had to make the point clear: Don't mess with my woman. I think he got the point this time. Sorry, no Ren and Kyoko in this chapter, but there was Yashiro/Kanae fluff.

* For those who missed it in the manga, Hizuri Kuu first went by the pseudonym Hozu Shuuhei. When he decided to go to the U.S. and pursue a career in Hollywood, he returned to his true name and held a lavish funeral for his pseudonym.

I'll dedicate this chapter to Kittydemon18, since there's a lot of Takarada Lory in it. On that note, Jelly Woods wanted me to let Kittydemon18 know that she gets to pet the tigers too.


	22. The Death Anniversary

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

Jelly Woods sighed in adoration when Kanae finished her story. "Isn't Darling just the most wonderful man ever? How many other people do you know that have pet tigers?"

Kanae rolled her eyes at Chiori. Most of her story had been about Yashiro, not about the President. She wondered if Jelly even heard the rest of the story. Jelly was at Ren's apartment, fixing up both girls' hair to get them ready for their theater date. Yuu and Ichii had invited both couples to attend Garandou's first major performance at the new theater. Lately Jelly had become quite attached to the three young ladies, and she seemed to take great joy in fixing them up, even when it had nothing to do with a production.

Chiori watched the pretty, bouncy older lady work magic with Kanae's long raven hair. "I'm amazed that you didn't try to talk the President into taking you to the play, Jelly." Jelly Woods insisted that she be called by her given name. She wanted to be one of the girls, and she often seemed more their age anyway.

Jelly's smile vanished for a moment, to be replaced by a sad look, "Not this week, Chiori… never this week."

Kanae picked up on that, "Why not _this_ week, Jelly?"

Jelly's voice was heavy with loss, "Because Jun died on January the 24th, Kanae-chan." She sighed, "She was the most wonderful person in the world… next to Darling, of course."

"Who?" Chiori asked, confused.

"Takarada Jun, Lory's wife."

Somehow, it seemed odd to the two girls that this lady should talk about the wife of the man she loved so affectionately. They also noticed that she had used her "Darling's" given name; something they had never heard before. "You _knew_ Takarada-san's wife?"

"Of course," Jelly sighed again, "She was really beautiful, but that was just one part of who she was. She was the kindest, most caring woman I ever met. She and Lory have always had the biggest hearts in all of Japan. They were always taking in strays, like me, and Sawara-san, Hizuri Kuu, and even Sebastian.

Jelly stopped finished working on Kanae's hair and took a seat at the counter facing the girls. "I was a teenage runaway, a street-kid, when I met her. I tried to steal her purse, and suddenly this big hand grabbed my arm and lifted me up like I didn't weigh anything. Here I was, hanging by one arm, looking at the two most beautiful people I'd ever seen. I thought I was going to jail for sure…

"But this lady, who looked just like those jade dolls you see in the expensive stores, spoke up and said, 'don't hurt her, Darling… she didn't do any harm.' The next thing I know, they're feeding me… like I didn't do anything wrong. Jun asked me all sorts of questions, and she seemed really, genuinely interested in me. Lory, he just sat there and studied me, like he was reading my mind or something. He was _so_ handsome… did I mention that they were dressed up like the Emperor and Empress of Japan?"

"She dressed up too? I didn't know _that!"_ Chiori said, totally absorbed in Jelly's story and already writing in her head.

"Yes, though never as wildly as Darling," the girls noticed the switch back to her pet-name for the eccentric man, "So then Jun looked at Lory, who nodded. She told me that I was free to go, or, if I wanted, I could come home with them and they would help me to get back on my feet and make a new life for myself."

"You lived at the mansion?" Kanae asked, surprised.

"Yes, for four years. I can't act, but Jun taught me all about make-up, and I found out that I could work magic. It was so sad when she got sick…" Jelly drifted off, and the girls waited sympathetically until she was ready to speak again. "There was over a thousand people at her funeral… maybe even two-thousand… and there were hundreds of young men and women whose lives had been somehow affected by the Takaradas. I remember Kuu once said that Japan would have collapsed if it weren't for the Takaradas."

"She sounds like she was a wonderful person, Jelly," Kanae said softly, "Can I ask… when did you fall in love with the president?"

"Oh," Jelly blushed, "I fell in love with him on that first day. Jun knew that I had a crush on him; she even teased me about it. When she got sick, she made me promise to take good care of him. That's the kind of person she was." She put her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her hands, looking frustrated, "It's been ten years. I know that I can never be what she was to Darling, but I would be everything I could. The worst part is that I could never love anyone else... I've tried."

* * *

"You're going to Ogata-san's wedding, Otou-san? That's great!" Kyoko was sitting in the taxi, on her way back to Sascha's Restaurant to fulfill her promise, when Kuu Hizuri phoned to check up on her.

"Well, actually, that's not the main reason we're going. It has been ten years since the Boss's wife died, Kyoko, and we thought he might need a little moral support." Kyoko had never heard that note of sadness in her father's voice.

"I didn't know about that… I'll make sure and greet him when we get home. You won't fly off right away, will you?"

"No, we'll be there for five days before we head back. Julie wanted to go over your jewelry line, and I think she plans on roping you three girls into some modeling sessions for her new clothing line."

"That sounds great! While you're there I promise to cook you a feast. Oh, I'm here… I have to go. I'll see you soon, Otou-san." Kyoko hung up, paid the taxi driver, and took a deep breath before stepping into Sascha's.

It was 9 a.m., two hours before the restaurant would open, and she had expected to find Chef Timothy and a few of his employees. What she found instead was a room full of chefs. She stood at the door, looking bewildered, until Chef Timothy saw her from across the room, smiled broadly, and clapped for attention, "Ladies and gentleman, our guest chef has arrived. May I introduce Chef Kyoko Mogami, of Japan."

She continued to stand at the entrance, dumbfounded, as the host moved toward her. "Good morning, Ms. Mogami. I apologize for the crowd. Every Tuesday many of the Chefs in the city meet and share ideas, compete, and argue a lot. It wasn't my turn to host, but when I bragged about you they all voted to switch venues. I hope that you don't mind?"

"But… but… Chef Timothy, I'm _not_ a chef… I just like to cook." Kyoko wanted to run all the way back to the District of Columbia.

"Nonsense, Ms. Mogami. Matsuhara Tiro sent me a video of everything that you created, along with a few recipes. I showed it at a previous gathering. That's why everyone would like to meet you. It's not often you meet an eighteen year-old cooking prodigy."

"Prodigy," Kyoko squeaked, "I'm not a prodigy…"

"Follow me, Chef Mogami, and I'll introduce you around real quick before we start. I've been practicing your chocolate-cream fountain, but it's not coming out quite right. Oh, and I'll warn you, everyone's going to be asking to steal one desert or another. Just make sure that you get something in return. Chef's are notorious thieves."

For the next ten minutes Kyoko met a lot of chefs who were probably famous, some of whom she would never remember afterwards. She didn't finally find her feet until she stood beside her host and started preparing several fancy deserts at once. As she worked, people asked intelligent, insightful questions about her ingredient choices, plating, and concerns for bulk-preparation. Kyoko loved cooking, and once she realized that these chefs were no different from the Taisho, or Fuwa-san, or Matsuhara-san, she was able to relax and enjoy herself. She left at 11 a.m. with two pages of contact information, a pile of recipes, and free meal vouchers to many of the major restaurants in the Baltimore and D.C. area.

The taxi went straight to the studio, where she found that Yumi had just returned from her Wyoming trip. On the following day they would all fly back to Japan. And in two days after that Ren would return to the states… it made her feel sad to think about it.

February would be on them soon, and with it the two events that had been on her mind for weeks: Valentine's Day and Ren's birthday. The previous year… _could it really have only been one year? _…she had gone into meltdown when Ren gave her a kiss on the cheek. He had lied to her then, telling her that it had been a simple thank you. The truth was that he had loved her, even then. _Poor Ren; you had to put up with so much foolishness from me. Any other man would have moved on and forgotten about me. _She watched him now as he filmed the scene where his character realized that it had all been a setup, and that he was on his own. As always, she was deeply impressed with Ren's acting, and the way everyone around him responded to his acting.

"He's very good, Ms. Mogami." A deep, powerful voice said.

Kyoko turned to smile at Gunny Hollister. "He is the best, Gunny-Sir."

"Just Gunny, Ms. Mogami." He had tried to explain that this particular nickname was a mark of high-honor, but Kyoko still felt that it was disrespectful to shorten a man's rank.

"Okay, 'Gunny,' but only if you call me Kyoko. You are a friend of Yumi's, and you have been a good friend to Ren. I would be honored if you would also consider me a friend."

"Very well, Kyoko. What I was saying is that your boyfriend is very good… so it makes me wonder why he doesn't use his real name?"

Kyoko's eyes widened in alarm, "Gunny… I don't…"

"Relax, Kyoko. I saw his passport. Frankly, I would be proud as punch to have a dad like his. So why is he hiding it?"

Kyoko looked at him for what seemed like a long time before she finally made her decision. "Could you please hold your question until after Ren is done for the day? I will arrange for us to go some place quiet so that he can explain everything to you. But please…"

"I won't say a word to anyone. You have my word. Oh, by the way, since you will be flying out around noon tomorrow, I was wondering if I could ask the three of you to take a short trip with me this evening?"

* * *

Perhaps one of the most moving events that a visitor to the mid-eastern coast of the United States can go to is the Sunset Parade at the Marine Corps War Memorial. The Memorial is a statue of the flag raising at Iwo Jima, during WWII. It might seem disrespectful to invite two Japanese citizens and a (supposedly) Japanese man to watch the parade that happens in front of such a statue, but Gunny Hollister knew that they would understand. Throughout history warriors have fought in battle against worthy opponents. While there is often animosity for a period of time, there is also an odd sort of connection that can only exist from such a shared, horrific experience.

Yumi was the widow of a Marine Officer. Ren was actually more than half American. And Kyoko could appreciate the parade for what it was: a wonderful display of coordination, teamwork, and camaraderie. All three of them felt deeply moved by the experience of watching the Marines in their spotless, handsome uniforms performing the solemn remembrance ceremony.

Gunny Hollister drove everyone back to D.C., where Ren surprised everybody with tickets for an Odyssey Cruise. This dinner cruise travels down the Potomac, passing many of the most beautiful historic landmarks in the capitol. Everyone, especially Kyoko, was impressed and pleased. Ren watched her glittering eyes and wondered if she was seeing fairies dancing on the moonlit water.

Everyone, including Ren, laughed when Kyoko unintentionally upstaged him. After they had placed their orders, and just as Ren was going to ask Kyoko for a dance, a voice called out, "Chef Mogami! I wasn't expecting you so soon!" A short, round, jolly man in a head-chef's uniform pushed past the crowd to stop and smile at their table. "I'm so pleased that you could come! I'm going to get to tell all of the others that you came to my restaurant first!" The squat man's impish smile was contagious, and although the others didn't understand what was happening, they had to smile too.

Kyoko didn't have the heart to tell him that the evening visit had been unplanned, "Chef Toulouse, may I introduce Tsuruga Ren, Egami Yumi, and Gunnery Sergeant Hollister? Everyone, this is Chef Toulouse, who I met today at Sascha's Restaurant."

"I am very pleased to meet friends of our young chef. As a matter of fact, I have prepared one of her deserts, with her permission of course, as the pièce de résistance for tonight. Please excuse me now; as I must make sure that your dinners are perfect. I cannot have you returning to Japan and telling Tiro that my salmon was overcooked, no?"

He departed as rapidly as he had arrived, leaving everyone at the table bewildered. Before anyone else could interrupt, Ren dragged Kyoko off to the dance floor. Hollister watched them walk away and watched saw all of the heads turning to regard them. "Are you sure she's not your daughter, Yumi? She's been in Washington D.C. for three days, and already she's the buzz of the town. Swordfights, bad guys, and now 'Chef Mogami'? What's that all about?"

Yumi grinned and explained everything she knew about the Grateful Party, Kyoko's cooking show, and the way that she had been sandbagged at Sascha's Restaurant that very morning."

The Gunny shook his head, "Well, she may have been sandbagged, but she also must have recovered, or else that four-star chef wouldn't have been falling all over himself to greet her. As I recall, about thirty years ago another beautiful young lady set Camp Foster on edge and became the instant talk of the town. If only you had golden eyes like hers, I would swear she was your child."

Yumi's face became silent and contemplative. She was silent for so long that Hollister became worried, "Did I say something wrong, Yumi. If so, then I…"

"No, no, not to worry. You just made me think about something. It isn't important," Yumi tilted her head to the side in a way that enchanted the big, tough man, "I'm curious, Dillon, are you still hurting from our sparring match the other day?"

He chuckled, "Only my pride."

"Then, are you getting old?"

Hollister looked confused, but answered, "I certainly don't feel old."

"Then why haven't you asked me to dance?" She gave him a coquettish look and blinked her eyelids, "You used to think I was pretty."

Hollister laughed and stood, "That's not true, Yumi. I have always thought you were beautiful. May I have the next dance?"

Chef Toulouse was as good as his word, and the meals were perfect. Kyoko had trouble enjoying her dessert, however, because the Chef stopped the musicians so that he could announce that the dessert he was serving was taught to him by the famous, young, cooking prodigy from Japan who was there tonight. "I wish that he wouldn't do that!" She whispered to Ren and the others as everyone applauded. "I'm not a chef, I only like cooking!"

They all just laughed and told her to enjoy it. Ren beamed proudly as diners started passing their table in order to compliment her on her creation. He stopped smiling, however, when several young men stopped by to ask her for a dance. After that, he kept her on the dance floor until the ship docked.

At one point, while the ladies went to the bathroom, Gunny Hollister brought up his discovery about Ren's true identity. Ren was alarmed at first, then he realized that he trusted this man. He gave a short explanation before the ladies returned, which the Gunny accepted. Ren promised to tell him more in a less-public setting.

* * *

That evening, once everyone had said their goodbyes, Yumi phoned Takarada Lory, "Lory, we're flying back tomorrow, and we'll be there in time for Jun's memorial on the following day… I'm sorry to ask this at such a time, but I have a request that only you can fulfill…"

After she was done explaining her request, and her reasons, she answered Lory's questions, "… no, I think that you should handle this yourself … yeah … there will be time enough to talk to him if it turns out that I'm right."

Lory hung up the phone and continued to sit there looking at it for a long time. He was dressed normally, as he always was on this week in January. _It can't be… I don't know why it never occurred to me before._

He pushed a button and waited for Sebastian to step in. "Sebastian, how's your investigation on Kyoko coming along?"

"Unfortunately, it's a dead-end at the moment. The man from her birth certificate isn't her real father. Mogami Saena was having a long-running affair with a married man. She was also blackmailing him, which is how she was able to start her first clothing store. It seems clear at this point that Mogami Kyoko was conceived in a one-night stand."

Lory studied his gentlemen's gentleman for a moment longer before replying, "Keep looking, Sebastian. I know that the truth is out there; possibly even closer than any of us suspected. Maybe you could look at the guest-lists of the Kyoto hotels at around the time Kyoko was conceived."

"As you wish, Master."

"Sebastian, we've known each other for fifteen years… don't you think that you could call me Lory by now?"

"Never, Sir. I will serve you and protect your family until I can no longer do so… please allow me to keep my promise to your wife."

"Very well, Sebastian. But you could keep your promise just as well by being our friend."

* * *

The hotel where they were staying featured a lounge that looked out over several of the capitol's best landmarks. Ren and Kyoko stayed up, sitting on a couch and leaning against each other. At one point Ren started chuckling quietly. Kyoko felt rather than heard him, and she looked up, "What are you thinking about?"

Ren looked down at her golden eyes and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I was just thinking that I can't take you anywhere without you stealing hearts."

Kyoko sat up, flustered, "I'm sorry, Ren, honestly. Chef Matsuhara just over-exaggerated to get us reservations; that's all. It was ridiculous when I showed up at Sascha's this morning and there were _nineteen_ chefs there. I'm going to strangle the man when we get home."

Ren pulled her back to his side, "Kyoko, he served your… what did you call it? … Oh yeah; chocolate mint chiffon explosion as his feature dessert. No four-star chef would do that unless he thought that it was something special." Ren shook his head, "It's not fair to you, you know."

Kyoko had buried her head into his shoulder, as if trying to melt into him, "What's not fair?"

"Here you are, a 'young cooking prodigy,' and you're going to marry a man who doesn't like to eat. Don't get me wrong, I love your cooking more than anyone's… but shouldn't you go looking for someone with a big appetite?"

Kyoko leaned back and scowled, "Don't even think for a second that you're going to get away from me! I may have been stupid a year ago, and I still don't understand why you chose me, but I'm not letting go." She turned so that she was facing him completely, and for just a minute Natsu appeared, and her voice became sultry, "I know how to use a sword now, sir… perhaps I should teach you a lesson… someplace more private…"

Ren countered her Natsu with his Emperor of the Night, "Shall we go up now, little one? Maybe I might enjoy your lesson…"

Kyoko gulped, "Okay, okay, you win!" She laid her head on his wide chest and felt his laughter, "That's not fair, you know? I have no defense against the Emperor."

Ren stroked her hair, marveling at its softness and scent, "Maybe I don't want you to have a defense against it, my dear Kyoko... Don't worry, even if you try to stuff me like a Christmas turkey, you won't ever get rid of me."

* * *

**Notes:** Once again, I mean no disrespect by having them attend the Sunset Parade. It is a beautiful and moving sight, and people from all over the world go to see it. When I was in Okinawa I visited the Peace Park, which focuses on the Japanese side of WWII. In both instances, there is both pride and sadness. I often wonder at what man can do to man; and before you think that I am attacking the military, please rest assured that I am not. In my experience, military people often have a greater respect for life than civilians. They are forced to ask themselves the tough questions, whereas most people simply avoid those questions. Okay, enough soliloquy.

I have seen, but have never ridden on the Potomac Odyssey Cruise. Both restaurants mentioned are real, but my chefs are out of my own (hungry) imagination. I'm honestly not trying to portray Kyoko as superwoman. In the first Grateful Party she clearly demonstrated exceptional skill at creating interesting entrees and deserts, far beyond what one would expect from a seventeen year-old.

I have been asked how old Yumi is repeatedly, and quite frankly, I couldn't decide myself. But now I have: She is fifty-five. She was twenty-five when she met Colonel Luke Swan, and they shared thiry years together. She is one of those ageless people with young features, but her hair turned prematurely white during the five years she had to watch her husband waste away. The white hair makes people assume that she is a granny, but the more they look at her, the younger she seems.

Please be patient with me on the issue of Kyoko's father... I promise that I will get there eventually. Keep watching for clues, because they are there in many chapters.


	23. Two hearts that changed many worlds

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 23 – Two hearts that changed many worlds**

Ogata Hiroaki was a man who was cursed with a gift. When he read or heard a story, his mind always, instantly, turned it into live-action. Other people can hear a story and see a foggy image, a general idea of what it _might_ look like; but Hiroaki saw every detail, every movement, every nuance. That is what made him the perfect person to become a director. So why should such a gift be called a curse?

The answer to that question was the source of his frustration throughout his life up until that point: it was a curse because his father had the same gift… and he got there first. While little Hiroaki was still in diapers, Date Hirotaka, his father, was already being acknowledged as one of the best directors in Japan. It was great when Hiroaki was a small child, because his father was successful, his family was wealthy, and he was allowed to roam paradise almost at will. Paradise for Hiroaki was a television studio, or a movie studio, or a theater stage. His father had access to all of these, and his son had access in consequence.

Hiroaki had one dream as a child, to also become a famous director. And that is why the problems started. Not only did he share his father's talent, but he looked like his father, so much so that when he became an adult, people would often walk up to him and start speaking to him as if he _was_ his father. He wouldn't have minded; he loved his father and was proud of him. But nobody would take _him_ seriously. He always heard things like, "You're a chip off of the old block, and _someday_ you might be as great as your father," or "Well, of course we'd like you to direct our school play… say, do you think your father would be willing to advise us?" or the worst blow of all, "Well, you're okay, but your certainly not as good as your father."

It got worse as Hiroaki became older, until his self-confidence was all but destroyed. He tried to set his dream aside and find another career… but he couldn't find another dream because he couldn't stop himself from mind-mapping and visualizing and directing in his head. He felt bereft when he stayed away from a production set for too long… it called him back until he had to give in.

Only two people ever seemed to fully understand his feelings. The first was Asami Haruki. Haruki was everything that Hiroaki was not. While he looked too fragile and "pretty" to be considered manly, she was the epitome of beautiful womanhood. She was tall and slender, but blessed with a voluptuous figure and a beautiful face. While he struggled to believe in himself, and often self-imploded from the smallest criticism, she was cool and supremely confident. And while he found it difficult to work with difficult actors and actresses, she ruled her set with consummate ease. Essentially, they were a total mismatch.

But from the first moment that they met each other, they became friends. Hiroaki was always suspicious of those who wanted to befriend him because all too often they were just hoping to meet his father. But on the two occasions that Haruki encountered Hiroaki's father, she had been polite and unconcerned. She was pleased to meet the man, but mostly because he happened to be her friend's father, not because he was famous. When Ogata Hiroaki witnessed this, it was like a bright sunrise on a crisp, cool morning. It warmed his soul and gave him life-giving light.

There was only one problem: Haruki was female… a delightfully feminine and strikingly attractive female… and Hiroaki was falling in love with her. It was painful, because he couldn't imagine, even for a moment, that someone as wonderful as Asami Haruki would even look at someone like him. To be frank, most people looked at him and decided instantly that he wouldn't be interested in women. And while he had nothing against those whose leanings went in that direction, his didn't. He _was_ interested in women… strike that… he was interested in one woman… a woman who seemed so far out of his reach that it hurt him to even be near her.

But he also couldn't stay away. She persisted in being his friend, despite all of his failings. She praised his artistic talents and complimented his work. She encouraged him to stretch himself and expected positive results from him. She watched every episode of every show he ever directed, and when she did criticize, it was always to help him do better and climb higher… and every time she did any of this, it only made him love her more. But he had never found the confidence to voice his feelings.

The second person who truly understood him was Tsuruga Ren, an amazing young actor who exuded talent. When Hiroaki was collapsing in one of his spells of self-doubt, Ren whispered the only words in his ear that could have helped, "You are _not_ your father." Amazingly, those five simple words gave Hiroaki the strength he needed to move on. And then, because of Ren's unremitting sponsorship of Mogami Kyoko, Hiroaki met Mio; and Mio changed Hiroaki's world forever.

Essentially, Mogami Kyoko was Hiroaki's equivalent in the world of acting. What he could do with directing, she could do with acting. She had been reluctant to take the part, even after Asami Haruki had recommended her. Mogami-san had wanted to play a rich young lady, not a scarred, hateful young demoness. But she had accepted the role thanks to Ren's prompting. At first she seemed to be failing altogether, and Hiroaki was feeling a collapse coming on. But then she had disappeared, a serious violation in protocol, and returned hours later as a completely different person, a new, forceful, powerful Mio.

Kyoko's Mio had become the catalyst for the entire cast, spurring each and every person, including Hiroaki, to reach deep-down inside and find their best. And because of this, Ogata Hiroaki had finally proven to the world that he was a legitimate director in his own right.

It had taken a year, but Ogata Hiroaki had found the confidence to voice his feelings to Asami Haruki for the first time. Even with his new confidence, he had been expecting to be rejected; so he was shocked into speechlessness when Haruki said, "Well, it's about time. I was beginning to think you would never speak up."

She even forgave him for sitting there with a dumb, confused expression on his face and saying, "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Hiroaki?"

"You're stunning. You're amazingly talented. You're cool and composed. Look at me! What could you possibly see in someone like me?"

"I see you. I've always seen you, Ogata Hiroaki. I've liked you from the start."

"But if you liked me, then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, my dear man, you would have never gained any confidence if I had. I needed to let you take the lead, or it would never have worked."

Hiroaki had stared at her as if trying to find the hidden meaning in her words. "We've known each other for fifteen years, Haruki. Are you saying you've been waiting for me to speak up for _that long_?"

He hadn't made her wait any longer. He proposed to her on the spot… after all, they had been close friends for a very long time. She had accepted, and they had set the date for January 25th.

* * *

Ren, Kyoko, and Yumi had basically considered themselves to be safe from notice when Gunny Hollister dropped them off at the airport in the morning, so they hadn't bothered with disguises. They had disguises, compliments of Jelly Woods, but didn't intend to don them until the changeover in London. It turned out to be a mistake.

Director Salinger had cleverly used all of the publicity wrapped around Kyoko and Yumi to promote _The Wrong Man._ Ren had participated in several interviews in the last few days with other cast members and with Salinger. Kyoko had only watched one of these; the interviewer had spotted her in the audience, and promptly changed the focus of the interview onto Ren and Kyoko's relationship… after that she had stayed away. Because most of the news seemed to be wrapped around the Haiti earthquake and political battles around the world, the light stories about the unusual Japanese visitor and the couple's romance quickly drew attention; people can only handle so much bad news.

So when the couple and the tiny older lady walked into Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, they were noticed right away. They were a striking trio to begin with. Ren was unnaturally tall and extremely handsome. Yumi was tiny and beautiful, with a figure like a miniature Marilyn Monroe, despite her pure white hair. And Kyoko, who was growing more beautiful every day, had been appearing in photos in newspaper and magazine articles all week. The reporters who had attended the martial arts exhibition had written and talked about her. The crime-watch reporters had talked about the foiled purse-snatcher, featuring a photo of her holding the man down with her sword (taken by a camera phone… don't you love those?). And the President of the East Coast Chef's Association had written an article about the pretty, young chef who shared her creative desserts with the top chefs of the greater coastal area, complete with yet another photograph of her smiling while carving a block of chocolate with yet another large knife.

Of course, being on vacation, and Japanese, it hadn't occurred to Yumi or Kyoko to read the newspapers. And Ren was too busy trying to accelerate the pace of the filming by having NG-free days. So they were caught completely by surprise when people at the airport began accosting them, asking for autographs or just trying to talk. With the terrorist scares ever-prevalent, Airport Security quickly moved in and escorted the trio off to a private inspection area. Kyoko was profusely apologizing, but the head of security quickly waved her off, "Don't worry about it; you didn't do anything wrong… except, is that bundle what I think it is?" The man was a big, muscular man who had a bald head, a mustache and goatee, and no discernable neck whatsoever. He also had a gleam in his eye.

Ren quickly spoke up, "Officer, we were heading to the check-in line, where we would have checked it in properly…"

"Oh, don't worry; you're not in trouble. I was just wondering… may I see it?" His eyes were almost pleading as he looked back and forth between them and the bundle in Kyoko's hands.

Yumi answered for them, "Yes, you may, Officer…?"

"O'cleary, Ma'am, Thomas O'cleary." When Kyoko laid the bundle on the table and un-wrapped it, the big man reverently examined the sword with his eyes. Then he turned to look at Yumi, who nodded. He carefully picked up the ancient weapon, pulling it partially from its sleeve. "She's a beauty, Ma'am. I have my family's claymore hanging in my front room, but I don't even think that it is as beautiful." He sheathed the weapon and carefully replaced it into the bundle. "Thank you. I will make sure that they store it safely, if you'll follow me?"

Thomas moved them through the airport using private corridors. He passed them through the various checkpoints, got them checked and their baggage stowed, and escorted them to a private waiting lounge. After he said his good-byes, Kyoko turned to Yumi. "Yumi, I realized that the sword was special, but maybe I didn't fully understand… it doesn't seem right for me to touch something so precious, since I am not a member of the Egami family."

Yumi had an odd expression on her face as she answered, "Don't worry, Kyoko. You are my chosen student, and that makes you family… and who knows what tricks the fates have played." Kyoko was going to question Yumi's last words when the waitress walked up to take their orders. Then Kyoko was distracted by watching the poor flustered waitress as she tried to concentrate and still look at Ren. As the lady walked away, Kyoko teased, "And you didn't even have to drag out the Emperor to fluster the poor woman, Ren." She gazed at him adoringly, which in turn made him gaze at her.

Yumi cleared her throat dramatically, "Careful, you two; the intensity in this room might cause the computer system to crash. Save it for a more private moment." Kyoko flushed, and Ren grinned.

But when Kyoko excused herself to use the restroom, Ren's expression changed. "Aunt Yumi, what are you up to?"

Yumi looked up at her tall nephew, "What could you possibly mean, dear boy?"

"_Who knows what tricks the fates have played?_ What did you mean by that cryptic statement?"

Yumi seemed to be making up her mind how to answer. Ren's intense look decided the question for her, "We're still looking into Kyoko's parentage, Ren. Career-wise, it's important that Kyoko's father doesn't pop up unexpectedly and turn out to be a circus clown or an axe-murderer. And the fact that I'm training her also can't be taken lightly; I may be the head of the Egami's, but the other's still have their say in things. Kyoko's pedigree is in-question."

"Yumi, she has had enough rejection to fill a lifetime…" Ren started to warn, but Yumi cut him off.

"I will never reject her, Kuon. As a matter of fact, in the short time that I've known her I've come to love her as if she were my own daughter… besides, if my suppositions are correct, it won't be an issue." Kyoko returned at that moment, and the waitress arrived shortly thereafter, so Ren was left to ponder her words silently.

* * *

Many, many long hours later, they arrived in Tokyo. Ren and Kyoko had purchased adjoining seats, so they enjoyed their time together. Yumi seemed lost in the memories of the past or thoughts about the future… or both.

Kotonami Kanae was there to pick them up. Yashiro had wanted to, but his head was still wrapped, and he was still fighting headaches. At first he had felt frustrated and irritated about losing precious time, but Kanae had spent so much time with him, taking care of him, that he couldn't complain at all. She was still just as hard to read as ever. She pretended to despise sentimentality, but she had been wonderfully attentive to him. She claimed to disdain love-talk, but she didn't stop him when he told her about the things he loved about her. She never said sentimental things to him, but she would often do little things that spoke as clearly as words.

Yashiro Kenishi had made several stops by his son's apartment, and he had even shown up at the set of _The Dangerous Streets_, Kanae's new drama, to watch her work and sit with his son. Yashiro's mother had not been to visit her son once. She was still stubbornly determined that he would marry a rich heiress… but Kenishi was coming around. The incident with the tigers, Kanae's devotion to nursing Yukihito, and the fact that his non-violent son would fly back to Tokyo and battle his cousin over this girl spoke wonders to him.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko almost screamed. She knew perfectly well that Kanae hated it when she did that… but their ritual was too time-honored to stop now. Of course, both girls had spent almost two months of the most intensive self-defense training around, so Kyoko's hug-attack was beginning to turn into a sparring match until Yumi spoke up, "Kanae, let the poor girl give you a hug before airport security arrests us all."

Kanae obeyed, looking disgusted the entire time. All four of them knew the truth; she loved her best friend dearly and was glad to have her home. She looked over to Ren, "I'm afraid that I have to give Yashiro back to you a little worse for wear. Did he tell you about his fight?"

"He did. I'm proud of him. But then, he had something he thought it was worth fighting for," Ren saw Kanae's face color a little, "I also heard hours of talk about you and tigers. Did the Boss really get you in the cage with Tamia and Lucius?"

Kanae grimaced as she saw the sparkles in Kyoko's eyes, so she focused on Ren's question, "Yes, he did. It was a perfect plan, so I went along with it. Besides, as strange as it sounds from somebody who's never even wanted a pet, I really like those two tigers."

If there hadn't been a crowd there, Kyoko might have fallen down and worshipped her friend, she was so in awe of her. When she had heard about the incident over the phone, she had visions of Moko-san in a princess-dress, dancing around with the tigers like Mother Nature herself. It only added to her already perfect image of her best friend. "You're so cool, Moko-san!"

"Mo! Stop that! It's not like I did anything special, so turn off those sparkly eyes and come back down to earth. The President and Sebastian go in and play with the tigers all the time. _They_ trained them and took care of them. _I _just spent a few hours with them."

Yumi chose that moment to turn the conversation, "How's Lory?"

Kanae looked sad, "He has been at his wife Jun's altar all morning. He hasn't moved or spoken. There have been an amazing number of people coming to visit, but they know better than to disturb him. Sebastian and Jelly are taking care of things. Maria is spending the day with Taisho and Okami-san."

She looked at Kyoko and said, "I used to think he was just an odd, interfering busybody. But now I realize that he and his wife have impacted hundreds and hundreds of lives."

Ren nodded, "I only met Jun twice, but I remember her anyway. And the Boss is the one who saved me from the path of destruction I was following, just like he formed the LoveMe Section for you two. I suspect that the number of people they've helped numbers closer to thousands. That's why we are happy to put up with his eccentricities."

Yumi nodded in agreement, "He told you the story of why he left Akatoki, Ren. He and Jun built LME up from nothing. They found talents from places nobody else had ever bothered to look. Take your father for example. He was an angry young man who was really good with his fists. Lory saw him fight and saw him getting arrested. So he just followed them down to the police station and had a talk with the boy… actually, that was just before leaving Akatoki… anyway, he paid the boy's bail, took him home, and the next thing you know, Kuu had a new name and he was acting.

"They were the perfect couple; totally, completely, and utterly in love with each other. You know, we were so concerned when Jun died. We thought that it would kill Lory. If it hadn't been for LME, I think it would have."

Kanae glanced over, and then focused on the road again, "Jelly said that he helped Sawara-san and Sebastian too." It was a question instead of a statement.

"Sawara Takenori. You couldn't tell it now, but he used to be an alcoholic. Lory found him and dragged him home. He got cleaned up, started a career, met his wife and started a family."

"And Sebastian?" Kyoko prompted.

"Sebastian's story is his own. His situation was the worst of all, but it's his story to tell. I will tell you this: He has pledged his life, his entire existence to the Takarada family. They would have gladly adopted him in, but he has insisted on discharging his life-debt through a life of servitude."

"But he's much more than just a servant, though; isn't he?" Kyoko tried again.

"There is nothing wrong with being a servant. Some people are trained and suited to work in the background, like your shadow warrior. And yes, he is much more than he seems… in fact, he's somebody that a person could be proud of."

They arrived at the mansion shortly after this conversation. Sebastian and Jelly greeted them solemnly, and the trio followed their directions to the large room where Takarada Lory was keeping his vigil. Kanae remained behind to help at the door. Yumi, Ren, and Kyoko each took an incense stick, lit it, set it down on the marble base, and assumed an attitude of prayer until the sticks burned out. Then they rose, looked at Lory, and silently left.

"Will he be okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Yumi answered sadly. "Life and death come as a pair, but it is hardest for the one who has to stay behind. Kyoko saw Yumi's sad eyes and wrapped her in a deep hug. They stayed that way for a long time as Yumi tried not to think about her own loss.

Hours later, after almost everyone had gone home, Sebastian and Jelly helped Lory to his feet. He thanked them once he found his balance, and went to bed. Jelly watched him walk away, and for the first time in the day she allowed the tears to flow. Sebastian held her silently until she was cried out, and then they separated to find their own beds. Jelly laid in the bed she had been brought to as a teenager, and wondered if Lory would ever look her way.

Sebastian just looked sadly in the mirror as he remembered the beautiful lady who had stood by his side in the courtroom and begged the judge to give the young man one more chance. He sighed, took his contacts out, undressed, and went to bed.

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for the maudlin chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be cheerful and upbeat. Kuu and Julie are back, and they are always fun to write about. Besides, everybody likes a wedding… except for the person who has to foot the bill, of course.

Somebody might notice the fact that I'm writing this chapter as if it's January, 2010, even though I had the Grateful Party listed as taking place in 2010. As I was writing this chapter, I realized that it was a mistake and went back to fix it. Sorry about that.

Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews.

Everyone's still guessing, and the cruel, heartless LFU-san is still not telling… there have been some very interesting guesses so far though. All that I will say is that you may be right, and you may be wrong. And stop worrying, I don't intend to put any stumbling blocks in the way of Ren and Kyoko getting married; after all, I've already written 67 chapters in two stories just to bring them together.

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for the maudlin chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be cheerful and upbeat. Kuu and Julie are back, and they are always fun to write about. Besides, everybody likes a wedding… except for the person who has to foot the bill, of course.

Somebody might notice the fact that I'm writing this chapter as if it's January, 2010, even though I had the Grateful Party listed as taking place in 2010. As I was writing this chapter, I realized that it was a mistake and went back to fix it. Sorry about that.

Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews.

Everyone's still guessing, and the cruel, heartless LFU-san is still not telling… there have been some very interesting guesses so far though. All that I will say is that you may be right, and you may be wrong. And stop worrying, I don't intend to put any stumbling blocks in the way of Ren and Kyoko getting married; after all, I've already written 67 chapters in two stories just to bring them together.


	24. Little Surprises

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 24 – Little Surprises**

It was Shouko Aki who brought up the question. She had just returned to Tokyo with Fuwa Sho and the two bands, including Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami. As usual, she stopped in to provide an update to Asami Haruki. Naturally, she asked about the wedding. Haruki provided rudimentary details, but she didn't have her usual spark. Shouko Aki liked Haruki, though they had never been close, so she asked the usual questions: Who are your bridesmaids? Who's throwing your bachelorette party or bridal shower?

The answer set off alarms in Aki's head… because the answer to all questions was a negative. The problem was that Haruki _had_ no female friends. She had several things working against her: She was voluptuous, which made her female peers jealous. She was successful, which was worse, in some ways. And she was a workaholic. All of this added up to the fact that Asami Haruki had nobody to ask to be her bridesmaid, and nobody to throw a party for her.

It was a misunderstanding that saved the day. For some reason, Shouko Aki thought that her new president and Mogami Kyoko were friends. She knew that it had been Haruki who had recommended Kyoko for the part of Mio, and she knew that Haruki's fiancé greatly esteemed the young lady. So as soon as Shouko Aki stepped out of the president's office, she searched through her phone directory and called Kyoko. This was fortuitous because, at that very moment, Kyoko was sitting and visiting with Julie and Yumi… and those two ladies sounded the charge.

Ren had already been asked to be Ogata Hiroaki's best man, which meant that he was throwing a bachelor party for the director. It also meant that Haruki had no plans for the evening. Two hours and many phone calls later, they descended on Akatoki Agency and abducted Asami Haruki.

Haruki had been surprised, then annoyed, and then secretly pleased to be informed that not only would she have to attend a party, but there would be quite a few "friends" there. What had stunned her at first was that Mogami Kyoko seemed to be the ringleader of the whole thing. She and Hiroaki had actually been hesitant to invite Kyoko to their wedding; not because they didn't like the girl, but because Kyoko had no reason to love the Akatoki Agency. She was even more amazed when the limousine stopped in front of the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. A special concierge was waiting, and she led them up, and up, until they stopped at the Presidential Suite.

Julie and Yumi were waiting, dressed in matching silk, Mandarin collar sleeveless dresses, and they had one waiting for Haruki as well. There were twelve ladies in all there for Haruki's party. Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chioki she only knew casually. She had met Sasaya Yuu at Kyoko's Grateful Party. She had hired Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami, and they had been doing well on their tour with Fuwa Sho. Kyoko and Shouko Aki she knew well. Yumi she had only met once, on the set of Dangerous Academics. She had heard many wonderful things about Julie Hizuri, but they had never met. And all of these ladies, some of whom she barely knew, were throwing her a party… it made her feel like crying a little for happiness.

A few blocks away, at Ren's spacious apartment, another party was underway, with Hiroaki as the guest of honor. His situation was much the same as his fiance's; he had no friends. Hiroaki's almost feminine looks gave everyone the wrong impression and made most men shy away from him. That, topped with his formerly crippling lack of self-confidence, had made him the kind of person that people talked to at work, but never socialized with outside of work.

Therefore, Ren had invited men from the Dark Moon set, men from LME who liked Hiroaki, and, of course, men from Akatoki… which included Fuwa Sho.

Much had changed in the last eleven months. The most obvious change was the Ren had Kyoko… and Sho didn't. But in that time Fuwa Sho had also grown up considerably, and he had learned to accept his loss, even if he didn't like it. That did not mean that he would ever like Tsuruga Ren. He detested the man who had won the heart of the woman he had thrown away… the woman he still wanted back. His almost two months of travelling had helped, but it would take longer than that for him to move on.

The party was going well. A few of the men couldn't resist the occasional ribald joke about the honeymoon. And quite a few innuendos were made about Haruki's… endowments. But Hiroaki took it all in good fun. He had gained enough confidence now that he could recognize friendly jealousy when he encountered it. He was proud of Haruki's beauty and allure. Let other men look; she had chosen him. The alcohol helped to relax everyone… for the most part. The jokes became worse, but Hiroaki also loosened up and showed that he was actually a fun guy to be around. That night the seeds of several good friendships were planted.

But not everyone reacts in the same way to alcohol. Fuwa Sho was only eighteen, and he had seldom touched alcohol in his life. It took away his inhibitions as well… by the time it was midnight, he was challenging Ren to a fistfight. Ren, as the host, actually hadn't drunk very much; he was mostly sober, and he wanted to diffuse the situation. But Ren was actually Kuon beneath the surface, and Kuon had wanted to pound "that little punk" for almost two years.

So Ren invited Sho to take their conversation upstairs, to the roof. The cold, January night air had an immediate sobering effect on both men. Neither said anything for a long time. They simply stood and watched the unusually clear night sky and watched how their breaths clouded. Several of the tenants had planted roof-gardens. There serenity garden and several stone benches. Ren looked at the little table where he knew that Kyoko and the other girls liked to take tea. He scanned the skyline, trying to pick out the Mandarin Hotel in the dark.

It was Sho who finally spoke. "I don't really want to fight you… it's useless at this point; and she would just hate me more."

Ren looked at the younger man, and for the first time he was able to feel empathy for him, "She doesn't hate you. She has… let it go… grown up."

Sho snorted and sat down. "Isn't that worse? I'm not even in her mind anymore… last year… actually, next month, on Valentine's Day…"

Ren remembered Sho kissing Kyoko on Valentine's Day, and he started seeing red, but he pushed his feelings back.

Sho continued, unaware of Ren's reaction, "… I was content just knowing that I occupied her mind… even if she hated me; despised me… I was stupid enough to think that was enough…" He leaned back and looked up at the sky, "God! What an IDIOT!"

Ren didn't say anything; he didn't need to. After a long, drawn-out period of silence, Sho stood and walked until he felt the crunch of pebbles under his feet. "I was never nice to her… even when we were children. She was… weird, you know?... Always off in some fantasy land… I wonder if she really _can_ see pixies or faeries… or whatever… I saw how her mother treated her. I hated that mom. But I wasn't much better." He picked up the rake that was leaning on a rock and started raking patterns into the pebbles.

Ren broke his silence. "You've grown up."

Sho paused his raking, looked over at his rival, and resumed. "Yeah… I've grown up… but I've grown up too late." He rested the rake back on the rock, put his hands in his pockets, and blew out a stream of smoky breath. "You know why you won, don't you?"

Ren thought of a thousand reasons: _I'm the better man. You're not good enough. Because you're a jerk…_ but curiosity go the better of him. "Why did I win?"

"Because you were able to go away and grow up before she met you again. I've thought about this a lot… not much else to do these days. She knew me in my worst years; my selfish, stubborn, reckless teenage rebellious stage… she bore the brunt of it." He lightly kicked at the bricks of a garden wall. "I bet you had years like that. That's why I've always hated you. You make everyone think you're such a nice gentleman; but there's a real bad-*ss inside of you, isn't there?"

Ren met Sho's eyes, and nodded.

"But you were lucky. I know you met her when you were young, but then you went away and she didn't get to see your teenage years. You came back and you were grown up… and I looked pathetic in comparison."

"You're right. She wouldn't have liked me when I was younger."

Sho met Ren's eyes again, and they recognized their commonalities. "You know, I'll probably grow up and be a pretty decent man. My dad's strict as h*ll, but he's top-class material, you know? My grandfather was a good man too. It makes sense that I'll become a good man." He turned and faced his rival, and held his eyes, "So you better treat her like a queen, Tsuruga Ren. Cause if you ever treat her the way that I treated her… if you ever hurt her and make her cry… then I just may sweep in and steal her back."

He left to return to the party, but Ren remained standing there, considering Sho's words. He was right; Kyoko wouldn't have liked who he was as a teen… in fact, it wasn't until he met her again that he really grew up and became more than just a façade. He leaned on the rail and stared up at the stars, and then over to where he thought the Mandarin was… and he whispered a prayer of thanks.

* * *

The sun's early morning rays were just peeking through the breaks in the heavy drapes when Takarada Lory woke to the feel of a small hand wiping his forehead with a cold cloth. He opened his eyes and looked at the solemn face of Jelly Woods as she ministered to him. "You overdid it yesterday, Darling. I don't think _she_ would have wanted that."

Lory watched her as she dipped the cloth in a basin, wrung it out, and turned back to him, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not doing anything wrong by being in your room… I'm just taking care of you… at least let me do that."

"Analita…" Lory croaked. His throat was parched from his vigil on the previous day.

Jelly handed him a glass of water, "Call me Jelly… Analita went away a long time ago… on the day you and Jun saved me." Tears filled her eyes, "I miss her too, you know. She knew how I felt about you. She told me to take care of you. It's been ten years…"

Lory gently touched the side of her face and used a thumb to wipe her tears. "Let me get cleaned up, Jelly. We have a wedding to attend… and then I would like to take you out to dinner."

* * *

Because Hiroaki and Haruki hadn't expected a large turnout, they hadn't spent much time on preparing. But now that Julie, Yumi, and Kyoko were involved, all of that changed. Had Haruki wanted a small, simple wedding; that might have been different. But after a glass or two of wine, she had confessed to always wanting a big wedding, with lots of decorations and food and people. So while the others kept Haruki entertained, the three ladies shifted into high gear.

Kyoko called Chef Matsuhara Tiro and threatened his life for embarrassing her in Baltimore… and then she extracted a promise that he would make himself and several staff members available. Julie and Yumi went to the hall where the event would take place, sweet-talked the staff into giving them a key, and went shopping. It is truly amazing what the right name can do to open doors. Although most stores were closed for the night, few people in Tokyo didn't know the name of Julie Hizuri, or her brand-name Julie Swan.

Haruki fell asleep around 1 a.m., and then the others were free to join in. By 4 a.m. the hall had been transformed, and everyone returned to the suite to snatch a few hours of sleep; except for Kyoko, because her day had just begun. Tiro's crew arrived promptly as 5 a.m. to find that Kyoko had already created two entrée choices and four deserts. After she explained each dish, the preparations began. The wedding was at 11 a.m., and the meal would follow, so it was much too early to cook the entrées, but they were able to complete sufficient desserts to satisfy two-hundred guests.

Haruki's executive assistant had wanted to attend the party, but she had already committed to a previous engagement. But she was available in the morning, and after talking with the ladies she started assembling a guest-list and making phone calls.

Haruki woke at 8 a.m. to find everyone else dressed and ready for the day. The special concierge knocked several minutes later, and led in a group of ladies carrying trays of food. And then preparations began. The best hair-dressers and make-up artists from two agencies, less Jelly Woods, were called in. They dolled up each lady, and they all looked beautiful. But they saved the best for Haruki, and she looked spectacular.

Then it was time for her dress. It was the dress her mother had worn, and it had been carefully preserved in Haruki's closet until the day that it would be her turn. Julie, as the recognized expert in clothing, went to work on the dress, making sure that there were no wrinkles or tangles, and ensuring that it would be shown to its best effect. When Haruki stepped out into the main room, everyone oohed and aaahhhd. She was truly gorgeous.

In Ren's apartment a similar, though far less complicated, preparation was taking place. Julie had phoned Kuu and informed him of their plans, and he had passed on the information to everyone else. A local tuxedo dealer, who was in business with Julie, arrived after breakfast and began measuring the men. Poor Hiroaki was both gratified and bewildered when Ren informed him about what was planned. In a way though, the sudden change was a gift, because it kept him from collapsing on the floor and quivering like a block of Jell-O. He was as nervous as a man could get on his wedding day… after all, he was about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world… what if she changed her mind?

The guests began arriving at the hall at 10:15, where they were greeted by Kanae and Chiori, both beautifully dressed and looking their best. The guests stepped into the hall and took in the fairytale setting, which included hanging lace, candles, flower arrangements, and crystal sculptures. Two handsome men, Icchi Touya and Yashiro Yukihito, escorted the ladies to their seats. Haruki's executive secretary had informed Julie of her hidden piano talent, so she was recruited to play. She walked up to the stage and began playing soft, soothing music that set the perfect tone for the moment. When the music began Ren escorted Kyoko, Sho escorted Shouko Aki, and three other men from the Dark Moon set escorted Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami up the aisle as best men and bride's maids.

Julie and Yumi, ever the schemers, had chosen Maria as the flower girl, and … although he was too tall now to look the part, Hiou as the ring-bearer. Everyone smiled as they watched the beautiful, beaming young girl being escorted up the aisle by the rakishly handsome boy. Kyoko couldn't help but hope that the future would be kind to Maria as she beheld the image.

And then the music changed and a very nervous, but outwardly composed Ogata Hiroaki walked down the aisle and took his place at the front.

Haruki had no parents left living, and no older male relatives left to give her away. So, in perhaps the most startling surprise of the event, Haruki stepped out with the handsomest older man in the building, Takarada Lory. The two reporters who had inveigled invitations to the event would later say that this move was a clear indication that the two agencies had reconciled… but that hadn't really occurred to either of them. Lory was just happy to be of service to such a delightful young lady, and she was pleased to accept the arm of such a distinguished and good man. Jelly Woods' eyes never left the tall, distinguished figure of the man.

Everyone rose as the wedding march started and Asami Haruki proceeded down the aisle. People always say that the bride is beautiful on her wedding day, but Haruki was already beautiful. Today she was stunning, spectacular, breath-taking… and Ogata Hiroaki was the happiest man in the world as she walked toward him.

The couple made it through their vows with the usual stumbles and funny moments, and only then did the minister announce the reception in the next room. The whole morning had been a surprise for the couple, so they shouldn't have been too startled by the extravagance of the reception… but they were. Matsuhara and his team, using Kyoko's plan, had gone all-out. The food was wonderful and the deserts were beautiful and delicious. Kyoko had cheated, of course, and used previous creations with only small changes; but nobody minded.

Before they left for their honeymoon, Haruki took Kyoko aside and wrapped her in a deep, emotional embrace. "I can't thank you enough, Kyoko, for what you and everyone else has done. When we get back… I would really like to think of you as my friend."

Kyoko smiled brightly, "Of course, Mrs. Ogata… Haruki-san… I would like that very much."

* * *

That night Ren gathered every blanket in the house and took Kyoko up to the rooftop. They laid on and under the blankets and held hands while they watched the moon inch across the sky. He listened while Kyoko talked over the event and how wonderful Julie and Yumi were in doing so much for Haruki; a person neither of them knew well. It never occurred to her that she had also done something wonderful.

Ren thought about his conversation with Sho on the night before as he felt the warmth of her dainty hand in his. He thought about Sho's parting words, and he made a promise to the moon and the stars above. _I will treat her like a queen… better than a queen. I'll devote my life to making her happy._

* * *

**Notes:** Okay, I did my best. Actually, I've re-written this chapter twice because I just was't satisfied. Hopefully this third attempt is better. I gave them a western-style wedding… and I didn't describe anything in detail. Hopefully you can just visualize it and forgive me.

I intended to make the chapter light-hearted and funny, but it just didn't fit. I hope that you can enjoy this anyway.

The next chapter should be more interesting… and enlightening. There has been a lot of guesswork, and it's time to reveal _some_ of the answers.


	25. Flashback

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 25 – Flashback**

_**Author's note:**__ The first half of this is rather fantastical, while the second half touches on mature subjects. Although it may seem like an odd chapter, please accept it for what it is. Everything has its purpose._

Yumi allowed the two ladies to use the morning to say good-bye to their men, and changed the schedule for a mid-morning start for all three ladies. Kanae had filming today, but it was for an episode set mainly in the evening and night, so there were no worries there. Chiori would have to rush to her practice as soon as the workout was finished. That was fine, she didn't want to miss the workout. It was strange to them, but as difficult and painful as the training was at times, they felt horrible when they missed it. They were actually really happy when Yumi-sensei returned to Tokyo so that they could return to their routine.

Of course, they didn't feel exactly the same way two hours later, as the two girls limped away from the dojo floor. Kyoko remained. Now that they were back, it was time for her sword training to begin in-earnest. She waved goodbye to the other two, re-stretched to get her tight muscles to relax, and began her sword katas. When she was finished, she turned to face Yumi. "Is it really all right, me using this sword? Shouldn't I get something cheaper, less valuable? It seems like this should be hung on a shelf somewhere."

"A sword is a tool, a weapon, Kyoko, not a piece of art. It is true that the Egami Sword is a beautiful weapon, but it is only as good as its ability to perform its purpose. If you want to talk, then practice you strokes while you talk."

Kyoko began executing downward strokes. "It seems… sacrilegious… for someone like me… to be using… your family sword."

"Someone like you? You are my chosen student. I am your sensei. I am Egami. I see no problems"

Kyoko switched to the backhand slash, "Yes, I'm your… student… but I'm not… Egami."

"Kyoko, do you still see spirits?"

Kyoko faltered and looked at Yumi, but Yumi motioned for her to continue. Kyoko started her backhand upward slashes, "I do… occasionally… only… I guess… I don't know… I don't usually… talk about it… People… already… think I'm odd."

"Kyoko, secure the sword and have a seat while I tell you the fable of the first Egami."

Kyoko obeyed, reverently resting the sword in front of her. Yumi's eyes became distant, as if she were actually seeing the past rather than just telling the story. "Long, long ago, when Japan was split into many factions, there was a young man who had no family. He might have been an orphan, but neither he nor anyone else ever remembered seeing his parents. He was just there, though they didn't know where he came from. His name was Egami.

"Egami was… odd. People often saw him down by the water, or deep in the woods, or up in the hills, talking. Only, he wasn't just talking, he was having conversations. The only problem is, there wasn't ever anyone with him. He was talking to the air, or water, or trees, or maybe to the rocks.

"Everyone thought that he was crazy, but they allowed him to stay in the village because of his many talents. Everything that Egami set his mind to do, he could do. He fished, and hunted, and tamed hawks, and raised plants, and played music, and cooked, … the list goes on, and the list grew ever greater.

"Now, the area he was in was far from the main thoroughfares, and the people were essentially isolated from all of the events of the world. They heard of great battles, and famine, and plagues, and intrigues; but these never impacted them. But one day, while Egami was down by the water, a horseman wearing armor rode into the village. He unrolled a scroll and began to read, declaring that the land they were on now belonged to a great warlord, and therefore if they wished to remain on the land, they must become the shogun's servants. The man then demanded that a full thirty percent of their crop must be sent to the warlord's castle. "The people didn't know what to do. Nobody had ever travelled so far, and they had no wish to travel now. So they said, "Let Egami go. He is already so strange that something like this will have no effect."

Egami agreed to go, but while he was washing up, the water people warned him that he was going into great danger. They showed him a dance, and told him to use that dance if he was ever attacked. Egami practiced the dance all day. The villagers saw him and laughed, but they already knew he was crazy, so they ignored him.

Then Egami went into the forest to gather wood for a fire, the tree people also warned him of danger. They gave him a long stick and they also taught him a dance. All of the next day he used the long stick and practiced this dance. The villagers saw him, and then shook their heads and ignored him.

Egami went to the mountains to gather herbs for cooking and medicine, and the rock people spoke to him. They too warned him of danger, but they taught him something different. "We are seen, but not seen, Egami. We are invisible, because we are each much the same as those around us. We are invisible because we do not move when people look at us. You must learn this skill, if you hope to survive. Egami listened to their words and practiced their lessons. The villagers looked upon the mountain where Egami had wandered, but they did not see him. They shook their heads and ignored what they could not see.

And then it was time for the journey. It was a long trip that would take many days. While Egami drove the oxen who pulled the wagons, the wind people talked to him. They told him of great dangers, of powerful intrigues, and terrible plots. "You must move as silently as we do, Egami; we will teach you. And when you arrive, you must choose one among many who you believe is worthy. That one you must attach yourself to. You will use all that the spirit people have taught you so that you may fulfill your role."

For the remainder of the journey, Egami practiced all that he had been taught, until he could flow like water, sway like a tree, become invisible like a rock, and move as effortlessly as the wind. When he arrived at the warlord's capitol, he delivered the goods from his village. Then, instead of returning to the village, he looked for a worthy man. The Master of Grain was a greedy man. The Master of the Herd was uncouth. The Master of Wine was a drunkard. The Master of Charities was a thief. But Egami watched the Master of the Guard, and he was surprised to see that he was a good man. He was strict with his men, but he took care of them. He was cautious with supplicants, but he never extracted bribes. And he never asked his men to do anything that he himself would not do.

Egami approached him and said, "I am now your faithful servant, sir." The man laughed, but he was not rude or unkind. Egami continued to follow the man, making himself useful, until he was accepted. When the man gave in, he began calling Egami "Hitokage," the shadow.

Then one day another Warlord attacked unexpectedly. The warlord of the castle was not prepared to fight, and the attackers quickly gained the upper hand. Finally there were only the Master of the Guard, his men, and Egami remaining. One-by-one the guards fell, but with Egami fighting by his side, the Master remained standing. Finally, the attacking warlord called a halt to the battle. He couldn't understand why there was still fighting in one area when he was victorious everywhere else. When his men pulled away all of the bodies, he beheld only two men standing.

The warlord was so impressed that he adopted the young Master of the Guard immediately. The young man thanked the Warlord, but he said that his life was only spared because of the faithfulness of his shadow. From then on, Egami was named Egami Hitokage.

You see, Kyoko, it is not about whether or not you have the blood of the Egami. It is whether or not you use every talent that you have been given to the fullest. The first Egami had no family, but he became a great man. Now, pick up the sword and I will teach you water, tree, rock, and wind."

**Nineteen years ago, in Kyoto**

Mogami Saena checked herself in the mirror again. She put on her most seductive smile, and then her innocent, beguiling look, and finally her adoring, loving expression… _Yes... that will do._

She had been working on Etsuko Ichisake for months now, and it was time to move in for the kill. Ichisake was only a prefectural councilman, but he was the oldest son of a wealthy family… so he would make a fine catch. She smoothed her dress, grabbed her little purse, and waited for the doorbell. When he rang it, she waited one minute, and then walked slowly to answer it. _It's better to keep them waiting… it lets them know who is in charge._

Four hours later, she slammed the door and kicked the slippers he had left behind. Saena wasn't used to failure. She had fully expected to close the deal before the night was over. But Etsuko had calmly explained that a marriage between them was impossible… and that he couldn't see why their current relationship couldn't remain as it was. "My parents will never approve," were his words. Saena kicked the end-table in disgust, and immediately regretted it as she fell into the chair and held her throbbing toe. _Well, we'll just see about that, Mr. Representative! If you won't marry me, then maybe a little scandal will do the trick._

She headed to the shower to clean up before she went on the prowl again.

* * *

_Hitokage_… The Shadow… seemed like a cheesy name for a band, but the lead singer/guitarist was definitely eye-candy. His long hair and rippling chest and arm muscles were part of the attraction, but it was his golden-colored eyes that caught Saena's attention. If she had to pick someone to sleep with, it might as well be somebody beautiful. She made sure that she was seated where her long, shapely legs and slender figure would catch his eye.

It worked. Between sets he made a slightly staggering beeline for her table. Sure, he was a little drunk… but that was better still. _He probably won't even remember the fake name I give him… oh well, this might be fun anyway._ Before he left for the next set, they had arranged to go out after he was done for the night. _Men are so easy._

It was a month before she knew for certain. As she looked at the little tester once again, she smiled. Etsuko Ichisake would was so arrogant that he would never even consider that she might have gotten pregnant from another man… who could possibly want to cheat on him? _So you won't marry me, huh? Well, there's more than one way to get your money. Maybe I'll have you set me up in a store… I've always liked clothing._

The band _Hitokage_ continued on their tour. As Saena had predicted, Katsukage had only the vaguest recollection of spending the night with the beautiful woman with the soulless eyes. She was one of many, and he was usually too drunk or stoned to remember… she must have been very beautiful, or he wouldn't have remembered her at all.

His life was an endless string of concerts, one-night stands, and fights. He didn't ever actually _intend_ to fight, but men would get angry when their girls would flirt with him, and they almost always wanted to prove their manhood. He obliged them, and he always won, of course. He had been trained in one of the most grueling arts since he was old enough to walk. It was a combination of many arts, and only the members of his own family were any match for him.

_My family… huh… my curse. "You are a member of a long, proud line of warriors, a special breed with an honorable tradition!" That's what father always said. Why can't you understand, father? Why can't I have a different dream?_

But the shame of running away haunted him and stole his peace. He couldn't live his dream because he couldn't shake off the idea that he had done something unmanly, something detestable. The alcohol didn't help, and neither did the drugs. They only gave him temporary relief; then again, temporary relief was better than none at all, right? But the problem was that he was losing hours, and sometimes even entire days. He moved from place to place, pleasing the crowds, meeting women, getting in fights and waking up in jail. Even if he wanted to go back home now, how could he?

* * *

Two years later, the Takaradas and the Swans were enjoying a night on the town. Luke and Yumi had been living in Wyoming for two years, but they still made the occasional trip back to Japan. The couples had met through Hizuri Kuu and Julie, and they had formed an instant friendship. Jun thought that "Tink" was the most fascinating little woman that she had ever met, and Yumi felt similarly about Jun. Luke might have found the other couple's inclination for cosplay a bit odd, but the two men still seemed kindred.

They had just finished enjoying a theater performance and a late-night dinner when they turned the corner and came upon a street fight. There were many such fights in this area, but this one was rather spectacular, because it was one against seven, and the one was winning. He was swaying as if he was drunk, and he was taking hits, but he was still winning. Everyone was so intent on the fight that they didn't hear Yumi's gasp. At one point the single man caught his foot on a manhole cover and stumbled backwards. The others were instantly on him, kicking and hitting.

Before Luke even realized that she had left his side, he saw Yumi in the midst of the battle. The attackers didn't know what to think, but she moved so quickly, and so effectively, that most of them never had a chance to defend themselves. Within less than two minutes, the men were either on the ground or running away. When Luke and the Takaradas ran up, Yumi was on the ground holding the head of the unconscious man. She looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes as she said, "It's my brother."

Lory called for his limo, and they took Katsukage back to the mansion. Yumi correctly guessed that her brother would disappear again if he woke to find his sister there. "We'll get him back on his feet, Tink," Jun had promised. She and Lory had helped many, many others to find their lives again, so Yumi nodded and left her brother in their able hands.

As handsome and beautiful as the Takarada couple were, beneath the surface they had souls of steel. Despite the fact that Katsukage could probably have defeated their entire household and run away, Jun stayed by his bedside, determined to dry him out. Lory was in and out, attending to his company, but the beautiful lady stayed close and imposed her iron will on Katsukage. The delirium tremens were horrific, but she stayed with him. At one point he had jerked so powerfully that his fist had impacted her jaw, but she had remained with him even with a swelling jaw and tears in her eyes.

It took two weeks before he finally started to find his feet again. He had hated the couple, cursed the couple, and threatened them; they had never once buckled under, despite what he later understood was a terrible strain. In the end, like a stray dog who has finally received a kind word, he was absolutely devoted to the Takaradas.

But his woes were not over. In the two weeks he had spent locked up, he had been anonymous. But once he had recovered, Takarada Lory informed him that there were multiple warrants out for his arrest. He had severely injured quite a few people in his drunken brawls. Now that he was recovered, he would have to face the judge. When the name of the judge was announced, the couple conferred and agreed that Jun would have to accompany him. The judge was a man who had hoped to win Jun's hand in marriage, so he had no love for Lory.

Katsukage would always remember the day that Jun had stood in front of the judge and begged for the chance to redeem him. She cited the couple's long history of success in turning lives around; and she also cited the ineffectiveness of the prison system to do anything similar. She worked the judge like a musical instrument that day, and he reluctantly agreed to stay the sentence, provided that Katsukage should cooperate. The judge spent ten minutes reading him the riot act before he finally wound down. "You have one chance, young man. You've fallen in daisies this time. And if you make the most of it, you may just end up having a good life. But if you end up in front of me again, I'll mount your head on my office wall. Do we understand each other?"

The Takaradas kept him on, giving him a chance to rest, and then talking to him about his possibilities. The world of music had lost its appeal to him… in fact, the world of entertainment had lost its appeal. But he did see one way in which he could be of service. The Takaradas went to too many places without proper protection. They needed a bodyguard, somebody to keep an eye on things, and someone to keep them safe. Without ever reaching any formal agreement, Katsukage shed his name forever and became Sebastian*, the butler, chauffeur, gentleman's gentleman, and head of security.

Yumi held off visiting for another two years, until she was confident that her brother was firmly entrenched. The Takaradas agreed to keep their silence, believing, as Yumi did, that time would heal the wounds and make a reunion possible. She came by herself and rented a car so that he wouldn't need to pick her up at the airport. But he was there, at the front entrance, waiting for her when she arrived.

Sebastian had done more than just become the family's bodyguard. He had used all of his early training to build a dossier on each person who came in contact with the Takaradas. To do this, he had asked many questions to those who were closest to the family. It was Jelly Wood who told him about the Swans. "Surely you remember them? Luke Swan is the one who carried you in on the first night. Yumi is the coolest person. She's only 4'10'', but she's a martial artist, and she can probably beat anyone you send after her."

Yumi had run though a thousand scenarios in her mind, but nothing had prepared her to find him actually waiting for her. Before she could speak, her brother fell on his knees before her, held her legs, and cried. "I'm sorry, Onee-san. I'm sorry for everything."

"What's everything, Katsu? I've lived a good life. I have a wonderful husband. How have you hurt me?"

"I made you take on the burden for our family. I disgraced myself and made myself unworthy. I dishonored father, and I will never be able to tell him that I'm sorry."

"Father knew, brother. He knew that he should have listened to you. He knew that he pushed you too far. He knew that I would find you. So stand up. The last time I saw you, you were a wreck. Let me see you now."

He stood, and she looked him over with pride and admiration. "You've become a very handsome man, Katsukage."

"Egami Katsukage is no longer. I am Sebastian, and that is who I will always be."

Yumi studied him, his posture, his eyes, and the set of his jaw. "Sebastian suits you. Does this mean that you will never return to the family?"

"It does. I'm afraid that I will leave that burden to you, Yumi. I owe a life-debt to the Takaradas, and this is where I belong now."

"Then that is the way it must be. There is only one thing more I require of you, brother."

Sebastian studied her, trying to decipher her requirement. "What is it?"

"The family needs child. My husband and I can't produce one, so the burden falls on you."

His shoulders slumped, and his face took on a look of deep sadness. "Then I am afraid that I have failed you and the family once again. My habits and addictions rendered me sterile… I can never father a child."

**The present**

Sebastian pulled the rental car up to the third hotel on his list. He was still working on discovering the true identity of Mogami Kyoko's father. As he stepped out, he looked up at the fancy structure. It looked familiar, and he wondered if he might have been here before. The rain was falling, so he walked quickly into the lobby. Once again, the place looked familiar. The staff was preparing for an event, so they had to four double-doors on one side of the lobby opened. Sebastian glanced inside and remembered why it all looked so familiar.

He turned to the lady at the front desk, "Excuse me, do you have an event planned for today?"

The middle-aged lady took one look at him, promptly straightened her uniform, and gave him a big smile, "Yes, sir. We have concerts here on most Fridays and Saturdays. This hotel is famous for our concert hall. Oh, but don't worry, the concert hall is sound-insulated and none of the rooms face towards it. You won't be disturbed."

He smile his professional smile, "Thank you for the information. Actually, the reason I'm here is because we're conducting an investigation of an event that happened around 19 years ago. Would you have records that far back?"

"Er… Yes, I believe we do. But perhaps I could help you? I worked at the hotel as a new employee back then."

"Impossible! You would have had to have been ten years old."

The lady blushed, "You flatter me, sir. No, I was a teenager. This is my family's hotel, so I have always kept my ear to the ground… in case there was trouble, of course."

"Amazing, well then, perhaps you could answer a few questions for my investigation."

"Are you a policeman, sir?"

"No, I'm part of a private agency, Hitokage Security." He handed her a very official looking card.

"That's funny."

"What, miss?"

"You were asking about an incident from nineteen years ago, and I immediately thought about a band that played here. They had the same name, Hitokage. I thought their lead singer was so dreamy. He had these cool golden colored eyes. But he drank too much, and he kept getting into fights. You should have seen him, sir. He fought a whole bunch, maybe ten guys, all at once," she giggled. "He was as drunk as a sailor, but he mowed down the whole bunch like they were made of rice paper."

"Did he stay here at the hotel?"

"No, Dad doesn't like the musicians staying here. He says that they're all drunks and trouble causers." She blushed, "Well, _he_ did stay here one night. He had a date with him, a local lady who he met at the concert. I never liked her. I was a middle-schooler when she graduated, but I remember her. She never had time for the high school boys, but she latched onto that musician quick enough."

Sebastian realized he was holding his breath, so he made himself slowly exhale. "What was this local girl's name?"

"Saena. Mogami Saena," She shook her head sadly, "I never liked her. She still lives around here somewhere. Has a whole chain of clothing stores. Say, did you still want to look at our records?"

Sebastian worked hard to keep his voice steady, "Yes, I think that I had better do that. Perhaps we could start around the timeframe of the story you just told me?"

He changed his ticket to an earlier flight and boarded the airplane an hour later. There was no need for him to continue. He felt numb, exhilarated, terrified… _What if we run a test and I find out that I'm wrong? What if I'm right? Who would want a father like me? It was a one-night stand I don't even remember, and I was a useless drunk._

* * *

**Notes: **A very long chapter, so I'll keep my notes short. I know it is an odd chapter, but please bear with it. It _is_ necessary to the story.

*I just found out that the name Sebastian may have been given to him by Kyoko, before the Grateful Party when she was pretending to be an Ojou-sama. In other words, it may not be his real name. But for this story I intend to keep using it.


	26. Cooking with Kyoko

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 26 – Cooking with Kyoko**

Sometimes there can be too much of a good thing. At least, that's how Kyoko felt at the moment.

A Japanese reporter who was stationed in Washinton D.C. had been pleased with the positive press for the Japanese that had been generated by Kyoko's visit to that area. He had notified his editor in Tokyo, and his editor purchased access to the stories on AP. Before Ren and Kyoko even arrived home, the news articles had generated a stir. The Japanese public loved the story of an eighteen year-old girl from their home country stopping criminals in America with a sword. They loved the idea of her besting five U.S. Marines… somehow that story had been distorted, and everyone believed it was Kyoko, not Yumi, who had fought that match. And they loved the idea of Kyoko, the cooking prodigy, teaching top American chefs how to cook properly. The stories made their chests swell with pride, and they made Kyoko somewhat of a temporary folk hero.

Poor Kyoko wanted to go hide in a corner. She wanted to strangle the reporters who had exaggerated the truth. And she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in frustration. Thankfully, she had friends who knew just how to settle her down.

"Mo, Kyoko, stop whining or the President will put you back in LoveMe!" Kanae actually found the whole thing amusing, but she wanted to settle Kyoko down, "You are supposed to be a professional! A professional actress is supposed to make the public love her. You don't even have to work for it, and you're complaining!"

Chiori took a different approach, "So what, Kyoko. They love you today, they hate you tomorrow. You signed on for this business, so you can't complain when the press turns you into their darling. Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll do something that will make them want to eat you alive any day now."

Kyoko smiled wanly and shook her head, "Thanks a lot, ladies. Remind me again why I wanted you to live here with me?"

Chiori laughed, "We're here to keep you humble. Do you know the story of the Roman general's servant?"

"No?"

"Whenever a general went off and won great battles, he would return to Rome and be driven in a triumphal procession through the streets. All of the people of Rome would gather, shout his praises, and throw gifts. But to keep him humble, he would have a servant ride in the chariot beside him and whisper in his ear, over and over again, 'You are merely mortal, and you will die.'" Chiori grinned and bowed, "Please consider me your humble servant."

Kyoko shook her head and smiled ruefully. "Well, we don't really need somebody like that. We have Yumi-sensei around to remind us every morning just how frail and mortal we are." All three girls were in the middle of their early morning stretches. They didn't realize that Yumi was standing behind them.

"What's this I hear? You three feel the need to become humbled?" She grinned mischievously as she saw the looks of alarm on their faces, "Don't worry, dears. This won't hurt… me… at all."

* * *

Three hours later, Sasaya Yuu, Mogami Kyoko, Sawamura Fujinosuke, and Kimagi Sana took their seats at the long table and did their best to look relaxed as cameras flashed and reporters stared. Yuu hadn't actually intended to begin the interviews for _The Shadow's Heart _until mid-February, but she wanted to take advantage of the sudden resurgence of Kyoko's popularity. One thing that had changed over the last two years was that Yuu had learned how to handle a press conference. Once everyone had taken a deep breath, she began. "Good day, everyone. My name is Sasaya Yuu, and we're here today to tell you about and exiting new project that we have been preparing for release."

Yuu spent the next five minutes providing a brief overview of the play. She introduced her three main stars and explained each person's role. When she was finished, she opened the floor to allow the reporters to ask their questions.

"Kyoko-san, can you tell us about the incident in Lincoln Park, in Washington D.C.? Why were you in the park with a sword?"

"I was practicing. As Sasaya-san has explained, the role of the shadow warrior will be extremely physical in nature. In order to play the role properly, I have been going through intensive training. I try to practice every day."

"But wasn't it foolhardy to take on a hardened criminal on your own?"

"He was a purse-snatcher, not a serial killer; and he was running away."

"Kyoko, didn't you fly to the U.S. in order to confront Tsuruga Ren for kissing that American actress? Isn't that your real reason for taking the sword along?"

Kyoko groaned inwardly as she struggled to keep her grudge demons in-check. _I guess I don't need to worry about staying humble after all. _When the grueling interview was finally over, Kyoko bowed and apologized to the other three. "I'm truly sorry that they focused all of their attention on me. They didn't seem to care about the play at all."

"Don't worry, Mogami-san," Yuu said, "What is it they say: _Any publicity is good publicity._ Rest assured, many people will buy tickets just to see you perform."

Kimagi Sana snorted in irritation. She had signed on to play the part of Konami, the beautiful sister. She _was_ beautiful, and she knew it. She deeply resented the fact that an upstart talento like Kyoko, a girl who had never even _been_ on stage, should have the lead role. "They'll lose interest soon enough when you fall on your face. Sasaya-san, I can't believe that you're risking your beautiful story on a theater newbie."

Yuu quelled her irritation with the spoiled actress and answered calmly, "I've chosen Mogami Kyoko because she is probably the only person who could perform the part of the shadow warrior, Sana-chan. Do you realize that she's been training for at least two…"

Sana waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sick of hearing about how great she is. I've got another job to do, bye." She stalked off without even glancing at Kyoko.

The others watched her go and actually began to feel relieved. The air felt lighter without her presence. "The one thing that is much different in modern stage and Kabuki is this type of conflict," Fujinosuke said. "There is always jealousy, but each person must train to advance to the next level for roles, so . You begin training when you are very young, along with your peers, and must be approved by the elders before moving up to a higher role. It takes a long time to reach a leading position, but when you arrive, you have proven yourself. People like _that_ can't cast aspersions."

Yuu had a glint in her eyes when she answered Fujinosuke, "Well, I hope that they trained you on how to use a sword, because in three different scenes you're going to battle Kyoko-san. Maybe we should send both of you out to chase purse-snatchers."

* * *

As he played his latest romance game, Takarada Lory regarded Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. As usual, Heiji-san was being uncooperative. "Sebastian, I seriously question whether the writers of this game have ever even been in love. Heiji-san just doesn't seem to have a clue about how to treat a woman."

"Yes, sir." Sebastian answered absently. They were both dressed as Zulu warriors, complete with face paint, zebra loincloths, and lion manes. Sebastian also held a nine-foot spear.

"You seem distracted, Sebastian. What did you find out in Kyoto?"

"Nothing definite…" the quiet man answered tentatively, "Mogami Saena's name doesn't appear on any hotel register, but one desk-clerk recognized her and remembered that she took a room for a night. It is very circumstantial. I thing we may need to get a DNA test for Mogami-san."

Lory tried not to sigh. _I think you found something, my old friend. Yumi may be right after all… you are just like Mogami-sanl; too stubborn to allow yourself to be happy. _"I think that's a good idea. We'll get Yumi to drive her over to the clinic. She'll be able to come up with a good excuse."

When Sebastian betrayed no emotion whatsoever, Lory said, "I would appreciate it if you would take Maria to her training today. I assume that she'll want to stay and watch Mogami-san afterwards."

"As you wish, Master."

* * *

Maria felt flushed when Hiou sat on the hard wooden floor next to her so that he could watch Yumi and Kyoko at work. Hiou loved swordplay, and he had never before encountered someone at Yumi's skill level. He was grateful that she was allowing him to remain, even though the Egami arts were traditionally kept secret. It was so with many families, but not with the Uesugis. Hiou agreed with his father and grandfather… and apparently Egami Yumi, that such skills were better when shared.

Sebastian stood against the wall in his usual position. But this afternoon he wasn't watching Maria, as was his usual habit. He was watching the young lady on the floor… and his chest hurt from the emotions boiling up inside. She was beautiful… he wondered why he hadn't noticed before. She was graceful and fluid and full of life. Her face… she had this look of intense concentration as she watched Yumi demonstrate, as if she were internalizing each movement, each gesture…

He shook his head to clear his mind. Since he appointed himself as the Takarada's shadow, he had never broken discipline. Now here he was, not even concentrating, while Maria was only twenty feet from a dangerous killing weapon… but Yumi was there, and his sister would never harm Maria… and Kyoko was…

He remembered the first Grateful Party, and how happy little Maria had been. For the first time in years, she was smiling on her birthday, even though it was also the anniversary of Lina's airplane crash. It had been Mogami Kyoko who had made that happen. Somehow the odd young lady had magically done what nobody else could do, she had reached Maria's broken heart. He remembered thinking then that the teenager was something out of the ordinary, something special…

"… help me demonstrate?" Sebastian looked away from the pretty teen who was now holding the sword and realized that Yumi was speaking to him. "I apologize. What did you ask me?"

Yumi seemed to be looking right into his thoughts, but she only repeated her request. "Kyoko's having difficulty with the 3rd and 5th movements of Water. She can't see what her legs should be doing because my legs are too short… So I need you to demonstrate." She gave him the same pleading, puppy dog look she had always used on him when they were children.

"Egami-Sensei… you know that I can't…" Except in private, he never used her given name.

"Don't worry; I'll tell everyone that I taught you the sword for your security work… please?" Sebastian knew that Yumi was making up an excuse, but he couldn't understand her reasons.

"Maria…"

"I'm here, Sebastian. Do you honestly think I would allow any harm to come to Maria?"

He looked down at her for a long time, unblinking. He couldn't restrain a glance out onto the floor, where the girl who was dominating his thoughts was flowing roughly through the movements of Water. "I will demonstrate one time."

"Good. Thank you, Sebastian," Yumi turned and called out, "Kyoko, take a break. I've asked Sebastian to demonstrate. Watch him carefully."

Kyoko, looking both surprised and enthusiastic, sheathed the sword and extended it to Sebastian. She felt a confused as he looked into her eyes searchingly, and she noticed that his hands actually seemed to tremble for a moment as he touched the Egami Sword. Then he stepped back and bowed to her. She returned his bow and took a seat next to Maria. Maria had seen Sebastian practice with a sword many times, so she smiled confidently back at her Onee-sama and turned to watch.

Sebastian assumed the front-facing ready position, one hand holding the sheath in-place, and the other on the sword. He hadn't held the Egami Sword since he was a teenager, and it gave him a thrill to hold it now. Suddenly the sword was out and sweeping up and out, down and back, in the dance as ancient as the first Egami. Yumi had been beautiful to watch, but Sebastian, with his long frame was somehow more spectacular. He flew through Water once, and then he slowed his movements and began again. Yumi stood, and at different points she described important steps. He repeated the dance a third time, still slow, but without stopping. When he was finished, Kyoko stood up and beamed at him as she took back the sword. "Thank you, Sebastian-san. That was wonderful!"

He was looking at her again with that expression. She couldn't decipher it. In all of the time that she had known Sebastian, she had never seen him wear any expression. _I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?_ She shook off the thought and focused on this kata that was more like a dance.

Sebastian returned to his post on the wall. He was so intently focused on Kyoko that he didn't hear Yumi move next to him until he was startled by her voice, "She's beautiful to watch, isn't she?"

She called out, called out, "Kyoko, pay attention to your foot placement on the 5th movement. Your foot should be perpendicular to the blade. That lends power to your backstroke and sets you up for a smooth transition into the 6th movement." Kyoko started from the first movement and flowed naturally through the rest. She made the correction on the 5th without hesitation and continued on, smiling at the improvement she felt in her form.

Yumi glanced up at her handsome younger brother, who had remained silent, and she suppressed a frown. Gi_ve him time; he'll come around._

* * *

"Cut!" Director Akutagawa scratched his head and took a deep breath. "Take a break, Mogami-san. I don't think that this format is going to work."

They were in one of the many small studios in the TBM building. Tonight the Japanese Food Network was filming a test-run for Kyoko's prospective cooking show. Oftentimes the food network would find an outstanding chef, but when they tried to build a show around the person, it failed. The person either lacked the personality for television, or the person froze in front of the camera. When Chef Matsuhara called Akutagawa about Mogami Kyoko, it seemed like a win-win situation. Mogami-san was already comfortable in front of a television, and Matsuhara had been ready to swear on the quality of her cooking. Mogami-san had cooked for Director Akutagawa one evening, and he had found her enchanting. What could be better?

But it wasn't working out. Yumi could see it too. Kyoko was usually energetic and happy whenever she was in the kitchen, but this evening, in front of the camera, she was totally lacking any spark.

Cooking shows are actually quite complicated. Not only must you present the recipe and demonstrate it, but you have to present a completed, good looking, edible meal in half of the time necessary. Therefore it becomes necessary to actually cook the same meal three times, so that it can be shown at different stages of completion. It is also necessary to talk to the camera throughout the process, explaining the steps in the most interesting and entertaining way possible. And that is where Kyoko was failing. She had good recipes, but her delivery was lifeless. Something was missing.

"I don't understand," Director Akutagawa groused, "When she cooked for Matsuhara and I a couple of weeks ago, she was having so much fun. I thought that she would be brilliant in her own show. Let's wrap up for tonight."

Yumi stepped in front of him, "Wait! Say that again."

"Say what again? I just told everyone to go ho…"

"Shhh… I'm thinking!" Yumi waved him off, lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

Akutagawa rolled his eyes. _Women! She just told me to say…_

"Director, can you please wait thirty minutes? I think that I have the solution to Kyoko's problem." Yumi's pleading eyes were impossible to deny.

"Thirty minutes… no more, Egami-san." He turned back to the crew, "Take thirty. We're going to give it one more shot after that." There were the usual complaints, but everyone put their equipment back in place and wandered off.

Kyoko felt depressed. She had been so enthusiastic about the idea of having a cooking show, but it just wasn't working right. She just felt… dull… she just didn't know what to do about it. Yumi found her standing outside in the cold winter night, pacing pack and forth and muttering to himself. "We're going to give it one more try in about twenty-seven minutes."

"Yumi, I can't… I'm boring! If I were playing a character, maybe I could do this, but when I'm just me… I'm plain, Yumi. Nobody's going to want to watch me cook." Kyoko had thought about each of her characters, wondering if one of those could be more interesting. But she couldn't imagine Setsu cooking, Isako couldn't cook toast without burning it, Natsu would be too busy messing with the camera men, and nobody in their right mind would eat something cooked by Mio.

Yumi placed a hand on Kyoko's arm and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry; I've called in the cavalry."

Fifty minutes later Director Akutagawa was smiling happily as a completely different Kyoko was cooking happily and enchanting everyone in the small studio. He looked over at Yumi, who had a smug look of triumph on her face. "I'm missing the point, Egami-san. I think it's great that the Hizuri's had the time to stop by the studio, but what happens when they fly back to the States?"

"It's not about the Hizuris, Director, though she's always happy when their around. It's something else I should have thought about sooner. Kyoko doesn't love cooking for cooking's sake; she loves cooking to make others happy. As long as you always provide her with guests who she can cook for, you'll have a hit."

"Isn't she cooking an awful lot of food? Even if we share with the crew, there's going to be a lot of waste."

Yumi had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh, lest the microphone boom pick it up. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell her to make enough for the crew. I'm afraid that there won't be enough left for them to eat once Kuu is done."

* * *

"You should have seen the director when Otou-san asked for a seventh helping," Kyoko said, giggling in her exhaustion and relief.

"So, do you think you have the show?" It was morning for Ren, and the snow was back with a vengeance. He was standing at his window, watching it swirl around outside while Kyoko's guitar CD played behind him. He felt jealous of his parents for a moment, envying the fact that they still had two more days with Kyoko.

"Actually, they've already signed me on for twenty-two episodes. They've asked me to provide them with a guest-list for each episode. Yumi's a genius, Ren."

"I want copies of all your shows. I know you'll be great, now that you've found your footing. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"After Yumi-sensei takes her pound of flesh, and we finish our run, I'm spending the four hours with Okaa-san. She's working up a catalogue featuring my jewelry. She's already commissioned Director Kamachi for three commercials. Asuhara, the jeweler, has been a real marvel at getting everything mass-produced." Kyoko was trying to sound enthusiastic, but at the moment hearing Ren's voice was making her realize how lonely she was. "I miss you, Ren. One week wasn't anywhere near long enough… I promised myself I wouldn't say that."

"I know it hurts to say it… but I feel the same way. I'm only complete when you're with me now. Maybe it was always that way. Are you still playing?"

"Yes,… it helps."

"Then I want another CD for my birthday. I love you, Miss Cooking Prodigy. Get some sleep."

"I love you too, Corn. Say hi to Yashiro and Gunny for me. And keep that… stay away from Sarah Easterly."

Ren laughed softly, "She not even in your league, Kyoko… no woman is."

* * *

**Notes: **More of the Hizuris next chapter.


	27. The Princesses

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 27 – The Princesses**

_**Author's note: **__The events of the last three chapters: Jun's Memorial, Ogata's Wedding, and Sebastian's trip to Kyoto, took place on the January 24__th__, 25__th__, and 26__th__. This chapter will begin by stepping back to the night of 25__th__ and join the ladies at Haruki's bridal party_

Group conversations are amazing things; two people talk about one subject, but one of them hears a snippet of another conversation from another group. This triggers a thought in that person's mind and she switches to an entirely new subject with the person she was talking to. The person replies, and someone else hears and interjects a comment, which turns leads all three into an animated conversation about that subject. Their enthusiasm lends volume, which catches the attention of yet another group from across the room. They either move over to join the first group, or they start their own conversation on this new subject. And so it goes on.

There were many such conversations that evening, but only one conversation is relative to this story.

Everyone intended to give wedding-type gifts at the wedding, so nobody brought anything to Asami Haruki's party. This put Kyoko in a quandary, she did have a gift, but she didn't know how to present it. It was one of the conversations mentioned earlier that gave her the opening she needed.

"I hear that your jeweler friend has proposed again," Julie tease Yumi. Julie loved Yumi in much the same way that Maria loved Kyoko. Years ago, when she had heard that her brother wanted to marry someone from Japan, she had been angry at first. Her brother was much older than her, but he was her hero. Luke was not only tall, handsome and strapping, but he always made her feel special. And he was amazing: he joined the Marine Corps and became one of the youngest full colonels. The rumors said that he would also be one of the youngest peace-time generals. Julie had been so jealous when she heard him bragging about his "Oriental Beauty." She had been afraid that he would disappear from their lives and remain in Japan forever.

Luke must have sensed her feelings, because he phoned his parents and begged them to let Julie spend her last school year in Japan. Julie had been reluctant; she was popular, had lots of friends, and several boys she was interested in at home. Besides, she didn't know how she would feel about Luke's new wife. Everything had changed the moment she stepped off of the airplane and met "Tink" for the first time. They hit it off immediately, and they had been closer than sisters ever since.

Yumi preened, "Asuhara-san is too old for me. The poor man couldn't keep up." She stretched like a cat, looking truly exotic in her mandarin dress. "So many men, so little time."

Julie laughed, "Such a hard life. So tell me what he thinks about Kyoko's jewelry."

Asami Haruki overheard the older ladies and turned to them, "Kyoko's jewelry? What's that about?"

Chiori had been talking to her, so she answered the question first, "Kyoko designs jewelry, really pretty jewelry. Did you ever watch Box-R? Did you see Natsu's necklace?"

Kyoko was carrying in a tray of snacks when Julie called out, "Kyoko, do you have any of your jewelry with you?"

Kyoko blushed. She had been looking for an opening all night; a chance to pull Haruki off to the side so that she could pass on her gift. _Oh well, this is as good a time as any._ "Actually, I do have a few… and I have a gift for Haruki-san." Julie and Yumi had insisted that everyone use first names for the entire evening. It was difficult for some at first, but everyone had quickly adjusted. Kyoko went to her bag and pulled out a velvet cinch-bag that Asuhara had given her. She walked to the coffee table and started laying out pieces of jewelry. The others gathered around, ooh'ing and aaah'ing as each item was unveiled. Finally, Kyoko pulled out a long jeweler's box and extended it the Haruki, "For you… a gift."

Haruki carefully reached out took the box. Everyone behind her leaned in as she opened it, and gasped. Kyoko spoke softly, hopefully, "Do you like it? I call her the Moon Princess."

Haruki pulled the necklace out, set the box down, and held the pendant in the palm of her hand, "The Moon Princess; it's beautiful, Kyoko. Thank you so much." It was beautiful. It was intricate, like Princess Rosa (Queen Rosa's tear), but it was in a round, swirling pattern, with small, green beryl gem in the middle, "You made this?"

It is difficult to say whether Julie or Yumi looked prouder at that moment. Kyoko blushed, "Yes. A jeweler named Asuhara-san has been working with me. He's having me try different gems." She pointed to each piece of jewelry, "This is the Water Princess. This is the Snow Princess. This is the Fire Princess, and this is Princess Rosa, the Queen's tear."

"That's the one you wore as Natsu, right?" Sasaya Yuu asked. Kyoko nodded and passed it to her. The ladies carefully passed each piece around, making various exclamations. As Julie watched, she began to hatch an idea. "Kyoko, do you have another copy of the Moon Princess?"

"Yes, I've Asuhara has a team of jewelers working on each of the pieces so that we'll be ready for marketing." Kyoko saw the look in Julie's eyes and studied her. She had seen that look before, and it always meant something exiting. "Okaa-san?"

"Don't worry, Kyoko; I'm just playing with an idea… nothing bad, I promise."

* * *

Maria had spent the night at the Daruma-ya for the second night in a row. Even though Takarada Lory was her grandfather, he had never really seemed… grandfatherly. He was wonderful, but he was sometimes more like a child himself. Taisho and Okami-san, on the other hand, were much more normal, and they had always treated Maria as if she were a part of their family.

They loved to have her there, and the customers loved her too. She dressed like the Okami-san and waited on tables, charming the customers and addressing most of them by name. They called her Maria-chan, but they also called her "Little Kyoko," which immediately endeared them in her eyes. She also liked to help Taisho with the food prep in the kitchen. She was actually becoming quite adept with a nakiri bocho, a Japanese paring knife.

When the car came to retrieve her to prepare for the wedding, Julie was also in the car waiting. "Good morning Maria-chan. I wanted to talk to you before we get to the wedding… Maria-chan, do you think you would be willing to fly if it was with Kyoko?"

Maria's entire body tensed as if she had received an electric shock. Julie saw the little girl begin to draw her knees up to her chest, and said, "I want to take Kyoko on a short trip to do a commercial for her jewelry. I also wanted to use you in the commercial, but only if you're up to it. We would be there and back over the weekend… but it involves flying. Look, I can understand if it's too…."

"I'll go."

Julie looked at the determined look on Maria's face. She also saw her clenched fists. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"I want to go. Will… can Onee-sama sit with me?"

Julie felt a deep upsurge of pride for this brave little girl. She reached over and hugged Maria close, "Maria-chan, I'm sure that Kyoko will be happy to sit with you."

* * *

Sebastian sat stiffly in his seat and tried to maintain his stoic composure as he watched Kyoko and Maria joking together. Maria was on an airplane for the first time since Lina's death, and she didn't seem frightened. It never ceased to amaze him the way that Kyoko could reach Maria when nobody else could. He was grateful; but for a long time he had also been a little jealous. He had known Maria since the day she was born. He had watched over her as she grew. He had seen her pain when her parents left her with her grandfather and were always gone all of the time. He had even been there when little Maria had asked her mother to come home for her birthday… and when the call came to inform Takarada Lory that his daughter-in-law's airplane had gone down.

It had been horrible to watch little Maria dying inside. Maria had always been so lively, so loving, and energetic, and enthusiastic about life. Afterward… afterward the life inside was slowly replaced by something dark. Egami Katsukage had always had a sense of things beyond the natural, and he had been able to sense the anger and hatred building up in the little child's soul. But, although he saw it, he couldn't see what to do about it.

He hadn't been there when Maria first met Mogami Kyoko, but he had seen an enthusiasm in the girl that was different than usual. Because of that, he had paid attention, looking for clues and observing, as any good bodyguard always should. Maria mentioned Mogami Kyoko several times. Enough times that Sebastian had started a dossier on her even before the master decided to recruit his LoveMe girl to watch over Maria. Everything changed in one day when Maria snuck off and started making trouble for the LME Acting School. Sebastian hadn't been in the building. He had stayed with the car, and he regretted it now. He drove the Takaradas, Mogami Kyoko, and Kotonami Kanae back to the LME headquarters that fateful day. The privacy window had been open, and he had been able to see something he hadn't seen on Maria's face for a long time: a genuine smile.

Takarada Lory had told him everything about the incident later that evening, as he commissioned Sebastian to run a full, quiet, background check on Mogami Kyoko. The short version of the story went like this: Maria was sabotaging the training section's school because of her anger about a play they were involved in. Mogami Kyoko had somehow been able to draw her out into the open. Later, she had listened while Maria explained her problem with the unreality of the play. Kyoko had absolutely agreed that the script was flawed, and she was overheard by the students. They challenged her to play the part in her own way, and she accepted the challenge. Not only did she do an outstanding job without any training, but she did something else far more important: she got Maria to speak honestly about her own feelings of guilt. With the teenager's help, Maria had finally realized that her father did love her, and because of that she began the road to recovery.

For well over a year now, Sebastian had watched as Maria's fallow heart had blossomed again. She might never be the carefree girl she had been at four years old, but she was happy again; and that made Sebastian happy. A man in his position, as the protector of the family, should always avoid sentimental attachments. But he couldn't imagine anyone not becoming attached to the Takaradas; especially with all that they had done for him. For that reason, he had also come to like Mogami Kyoko for what she had done for Maria.

Now he had a new reason to like her… and possibly much more. He tried not to let himself become too convinced of the idea that she might be his daughter… he tried, and failed. There were six people on the trip: The Hizuris, Mogami Kyoko, Takarada Maria, Director Kamachi Isako, and Sebastian. Yumi had declared that Kyoko had Julie, and therefore was not in need of another manager. She remained behind to help Kotonami Kanae prepare for a particularly difficult fight scene in _Dangerous Streets._ "Besides," she had said, "Sebastian can easily protect everyone, and I'm sending the sword along, so he can help her with her practices."

Sebastian remembered the glint in his sister's eye. Was it possible that she suspected the truth? His sister's instincts had always been almost clairvoyant. It made her excellent as a security person, but it had been annoying sometimes when they were younger. He had always felt like she was looking right into his soul. He wanted to feel irritated with the way that Yumi had tricked him into training Kyoko… but the truth of the matter was that he was looking forward to working with the teen who might be… who probably was…

"Attention passengers, we will be beginning our descent into Kyoto…" He looked past Kamachi to catch a glimpse of the former capitol city. It was hard to believe that he had just been in Kyoto two days before. He felt as if he had lived a lifetime in those two days, as he agonized over what to do about his discovery. _But even if it's true, how can I tell the girl who went through so much that I am her father. And if she knows my past, won't she be ashamed of me?_

Sebastian looked away from the window and back over to the two girls across the aisle. Maria's face was set and tense as the airplane began descending. He saw Kyoko lean over and whisper something in her ear, which caused the younger girl to blush… but it also distracted her enough that she unclenched her fists and relaxed. As the airplane glided in for final approach, Kyoko took Maria's hand and held it until the wheels touched down and the jets stopped reversing. _She'll be a wonderful mother someday. _The thought slipped out, and for the first time he realized that he had might have a family after all.

* * *

It was deliciously cold in Kyoto, and the snow had turned the castles on the hills and the curved roofs of the old district into a fairyland. As they travelled down the streets in the rented limo, Kyoko had sparkling eyes. She had always loved this area of Kyoto, and with the snow falling it was even more remarkable. Maria was caught up in the magic as her Onee-sama held her hand and pointed to various structures. Kyoko knew the history of most of the places, though her narratives tended toward the fanciful at times.

Director Kamachi was torn between watching the beauty outside and watching the two girls inside. She had heard rumors about Kyoko's special friendship with Takarada's granddaughter. Most of the rumors had been unkind; they suggested that Kyoko had used the little girl as a stepping stool for her own advancement. Kamachi Isako could tell that the rumors were unfounded. These two girls loved each other. Kamachi remembered her own childhood with her older sister. They had been much like these two were. Kamachi had noticed many times that Kyoko wasn't like most young actresses she worked with. Now she understood: Kyoko wasn't jaded yet by the harsh entertainment world. She still possessed that spark of wonder. The director looked back out at the snow falling on the castle on the hill, and questioned what had happened to her own sense of wonder.

They pulled to a stop in front of large, beautiful Ryokan. A couple was standing there at the entrance, and Kyoko quickly opened the door to run to them. Everyone saw her hugging the couple enthusiastically, and the director wondered who they were. "The Fuwas raised Kyoko from the time she was pretty young," Julie said, to nobody in particular. Both Kamachi and Sebastian took a closer look at the couple as they were graciously led into the ornate main hall. The lobby area, in fact the entire main hall, was built of hard wood, and it gave the feel of stepping five hundred years into the past. After Kyoko had greeted the couple, she immediately started taking Maria on a tour.

While the young ladies went off on their foray, the Fuwas turned to the remaining guests, "We are very honored to welcome friends of Mogami Kyoko to our humble establishment. We hope that your stay will be both relaxing and productive."

Kuu took the lead, "And we are honored to be here. Kyoko speaks very highly of both of you, and credits much of who she is today to your care."

Sebastian watched the couple, maintaining his image as a bodyguard… but he wanted to be the one to thank this couple who had been the only true parental figures that Kyoko had known. Director Kamachi found the entire exchange surprising. _Why would the Hizuri's take such a thankful tone? As a matter of fact, Kyoko does call them Otou-san and Okaa-san… I wonder what their real relationship with her is?_

"Have all of the arrangements been made for filming, Fuwa-san?" Julie asked in a friendly tone.

The Fuwa Okami-san answered, "Everything is in-place. The local film studio has been setting up all morning. They did ask us to remind you about the light-window. They are expecting you in two hours."

Mr. Fuwa gestured toward the dining room, "If you wish to freshen up, please do so and then return to the dining room and I will have a meal ready for you. Kyoko has warned us about your… special requirements and I have prepared accordingly."

They all followed the Okami-san to their rooms. As they walked down the halls, Kamachi asked, "special requirements?"

Julie smiled, "Yes; she told them to make enough to feed a small army… or one Hizuri Kuu."

* * *

If Maria was impressed with the Ryokan, she was enchanted by Kyoko's Castle. The gazebo that Ren had commissioned was just as beautiful as the first time Kyoko had seen it… more so with the snow covering it. Rather than walk down the long, narrow path, they had been driven down. Kyoko had been a little disappointed by that, but she knew that she could always show Maria her path on a different occasion. For now they would already be working in the cold, so it was necessary to avoid unnecessary delays.

A camera crew was waiting for Kamachi's directions. She quickly scanned the area and found it to be just as beautiful and Julie had promised. The crew had been careful to keep all of their footprints in one area so that the rest of the landscape remained pristine. She called Kyoko and Maria over, gave her instructions. And called for a start.

Kyoko and Maria were dressed in beautiful kimonos. Maria was dressed to look like a princess, but Kyoko had gossamer wings on her back and a tiara on her head that looked as fragile as a snowflake. They spent ten minutes frolicking in the large gazebo, in the garden in front of it, and down by the creek. Then they filmed several different angles with Kyoko putting a Snow Princess necklace around Maria's neck. When Director Kamachi returned to Tokyo she would work with the special-effects people to make Kyoko seem almost translucent, as if she really were a fairy princess, playing with a human child. At the end of the commercial, a deep manly voice would say, "Because every little girl is a princess."

The filming went off with unexpected ease, and they all headed back to the Ryokan while the camera crew collected their equipment. Later in the day, they prepared to film a second commercial for the Water Princess, a jewel with an aquamarine gem at its center. This time they intended to use a local actor to play Kyoko's father. They waited, but the man was late. Then they received a phone call from his agency to inform them that the actor's car had slid into a busy intersection in the snow, and he was now in the hospital. Director Kamachi was about to cancel that commercial when she looked over and saw Sebastian. He was undoubtedly handsome, and at the moment his suit was perfect for the image she wanted to project. "Mr. Sebastian, I know that this is an unusual request… but we're about to lose our light-window and the crew was expensive. Would you be willing to play the part of Kyoko's father for this commercial?" For the briefest moment she thought he gave her a shocked look. But when she looked again, his face seemed totally composed. "You only have to say one line and clasp the necklace on her neck. Please?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She gave him his line, and then set up the scene.

**_Note:_**_ the following is presented as a finished commercial, even though it obviously couldn't be until their return to Tokyo._

**[[**_A father and daughter walk from the house (the camera shot made the Ryokan look like a house) down to the dock. As she steps down, the father lends her a hand._

"Well Dad, my bags are packed and I'm ready to go to the University. I… I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate all that you've done for me."

_The father looks proudly at his daughter and takes one of her hands. His other hand is holding something and he places it in her hand. When his hand moves away, there is a necklace with an aquamarine gem surrounded by an intricate pattern of silver wire._

"Your mother and I are so proud of you, Princess. Wear this so that you always remember where you come from, and that we love you."

_The daughter looks at the necklace and into her father's eyes, and gives him hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"Thank you, Dad. I love you. Would you put in on for me?"

_The camera focuses on the necklace pendant on the daughter's neck as a speaker says, "Because she'll always be daddy's princess. Give her a princess necklace for that special occasion."_

_Across the bottom of the screen five necklaces are shown, with the name of each princess necklace underneath._**]]**

Director Kamachi studied the raw and was pleased. Sebastian might not be an actor, but he could certainly act. She was almost shocked at the quality of the man's tender expression throughout the scene. It was perfect, he couldn't have looked more proud if he was her real father.

The other commercials would be filmed in Tokyo. Everyone would fly back on a noon flight. Maria laid on a futon next to Kyoko and they talked until Maria's eyes closed for the final time. Kyoko watched her imouto's peaceful face and smiled. When her watch showed 11pm, she got up and hit the speed dial on her cell phone. "Good morning, Ren. Did you sleep well?..."

In another room, two doors down, Sebastian sat up and stared at nothing. In his mind he was hearing Kyoko saying "…Dad, I love you," over and over again. He looked up at the ceiling and uttered a silent prayer to the heavens. _Please let it be so._

* * *

**Notes: **I'll dedicate this chapter to La Morraine, who wanted to hear more about the jewelry (I hope you enjoyed this.

The chapter was really not about the commercials, but more about Sebastian and Kyoko. Somebody is probably wondering how Kuu felt about the director not choosing him… more on that next chapter.

Ren's birthday and Valentine's Day is coming up in this story… I'm very open to suggestions. One note, I'm not sending her to the U.S., or vice versa… so I'm looking for gift ideas… please?


	28. Paternal Rivalry

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 28 – Paternal Rivalry**

They stood alone, facing each other across the pristine expanse of new-fallen snow. Neither moved a muscle, but both were smiling. An outside observer would never be able to say who moved first. One instant they were motionless, and the next instant their wooden swords were out and the silence of dawn was broken as the hardened wood smashed together over and over.

Kyoko looked beautiful. Her determined, challenging eyes, her tight smile, and the gracefulness in her movements, even in this situation made her seem like a warrior princess. Sebastian was completely captivated with her, and he forgot that he was supposed to be teaching her a lesson. Instead he kept accelerating his attacks, testing her to see how far she could go. _Has she really only been training for two months? _She was definitely only at high-beginner level, but her instincts were incredible. She was reading his movements and reacting with remarkable speed. Finally he switched into Wind, and almost immediately disarmed her.

Kyoko looked in bewilderment at her empty hand, and grinned. "That was wonderful, Sebastian-Sensei. What was it that you just did?"

"Has Yumi taught you Wind yet?"

Kyoko shook her head. "She taught me Water and Tree, but she said that I'll need to advance much further before I'm ready for Wind." A worry tickled in the back of Kyoko's mind. She knew that Yumi had taught many people martial arts, but she thought that the four core disciplines were strictly reserved for the Egamis. _Then again, she's teaching them to me, so perhaps I misunderstood._

"I used Wind to disarm you. Here, I'll show you what I did. I don't think that Yumi would mind this little bit. Are you cold?"

Kyoko smiled brilliantly, "No, I'm fine. Do you know… those were the most words I've ever heard you say. For the longest time I didn't even know if you could speak."

Sebastian cleared his throat as he struggled to get control of his feelings. "In my profession, silence is a potent weapon, Mogami-san. Now, Wind is all about using the natural motions of your body and your opponent's body. Allow me to demonstrate…"

* * *

"Kuu, I love you, but you have to stop pouting," Julie hugged her tall husband had his arms crossed and his lip stuck out. "You weren't there for the commercial, so it's only natural that Director Kamachi would choose Sebastian. You _did_ get to make an entire movie with her last summer."

Kuu allowed his beautiful wife to comfort him, but he still felt a little hurt. After all, Kyoko was _his_ adopted daughter. He didn't have anything against Sebastian, it was just…

He looked up and saw Kyoko and Sebastian walking in smiling as they shook off the light dusting of snow. "Good morning, Otou-san, Okaa-san. Sebastian and I have been working on sword katas."

Kuu's pout was back, and he couldn't restrain a glare at Sebastian. Kyoko stopped short, startled by the tall man's expression. "Otou-san?"

Julie ruffled her husband's head, stood up, and walked over to whisper in Kyoko's ear. The pretty teen's eyes grew wide, and then she suddenly giggled. She walked over and hugged her tall, adopted father. "Otou-san, you know I love you, right? Look, I'm going to talk to Fuwa-san about letting me use their kitchen. Then I'll make you that feast I promised you, okay?"

Julie watched the display with amusement, but when she looked over at Sebastian, she was surprised to see that now _he_ was looking a little jealous.

The Fuwas stood with the Hizuri's and watched as Kyoko and Maria worked together in the kitchen. Director Kamachi had slipped in the morning snow, and Sebastian had driven her to the hospital to get her leg checked. Meanwhile, the others watched as the two young ladies took over the kitchen and worked on their masterpiece.

The Okami-san turned to Julie, "When she was little, she decided that she was going to be a master chef. She wanted to please us so much that she decided to learn how to perform the Katsura Technique. You have to slice a radish or a daikon into one continuous paper thin strip until it forms a rose. Only professional Japanese master chefs can do this… but she would borrow my husband's knife and practice it in secret…" She laughed into her hand, "… at least, she thought she was working in secret. My husband was so worried that she would slice off her fingers that he hid where he could watch her, just in case. She did cut her hands up pretty well, but she never once quit."

Her voice became sad and she turned away to wipe suspicious moisture from her eyes, "She was a joy to have here. Our customers called her 'the little waitress,' and she was a marvel in the kitchen. She always worked so hard and I really thought… Well, it doesn't matter now."

Julie knew what the lady had started to say. She felt sorry for her, but she was still grateful that Kyoko was to become her daughter-in-law instead. She watched Kyoko and Maria together, and longed for the day that Kyoko would make her a grandmother.

Julie and Kuu tag-teamed the story the Boss had told them about Kyoko's audition and her daikon rose. Mr. Fuwa smiled proudly as he listened to the tale. The Hizuri's wisely refrained from explaining that Kyoko failed the second half of the audition because of her attitude towards love. The Fuwas probably knew what their son had done to Kyoko, but the Hizuri's didn't want to rub it in. After all, Kyoko had forgiven and grown past that hurt now.

Sebastian returned with Kamachi Isako just in time for the meal. Thankfully, she has only sprained her ankle, not broken it. There were only ten extra guests at the hotel, and everyone sat together to enjoy the feast. The guests were overjoyed, and slightly overwhelmed, to be sitting at the same long table with the famous Hizuris. When they were told about the identity of their chef, they were even more surprised. Kuu, ever the doting father, explained to them that his 'daughter' would have her own cooking show very soon. Everyone promised to watch it faithfully. And then they dug in.

With another hour still to go before they needed to head back to the airport, Kyoko went on a walk with Kuu. With a huge meal in his stomach, and the reassurance of Kyoko's daughterly love, he was once again a happy man. Still, he couldn't help but voice his regret that he hadn't been there to be in a commercial with her. Kyoko was silent for a few minutes as they walked, and then she got an evil glint in her eye, "You know, Otou-san, if you really wanted to be on television with me… Moko-san, Amamiya-san, Ren, Yashiro-san, and possibly Fujinosuke-san will be running in a marathon in August…"

* * *

There was a problem.

Chiori Amamiya really liked Sawamura Fujinosuke… enough that she had never before felt this about a man. That wasn't the problem.

Now that she had voluntarily stepped aside as the director of her play, the practices were going well and the show promised to be a success. That wasn't the problem.

She was spending a part of every day writing, and she was awash with new and exciting ideas for stories. That wasn't the problem either.

The problem was that… well, you see the issue was… to be exact… Amamiya really didn't like Kabuki Theater that much. When she was a small child, going there with the woman who she thought of as her grandmother, it had been fun, and cool, and exciting. But now, after attending five performances over the last two weeks, she found the whole thing to be just a little… boring; and that _was_ a problem. It wasn't that Fujinosuke had told her to come, or even asked her to come to so many shows. She had gone once, and focused on Fujinosuke… and that was interesting. She had gone a second time so that she could watch everything and get a better perspective. She had gone a third time because the second time had been uninteresting, and she thought that maybe a different story would be better. She had gone the fourth time for the same reason. And as she sat there the fifth time, she wondered if there was any hope for her and Fujinosuke.

While Amamiya had often heard that opposites attract, she didn't think it would extend this far. If she really cared for Fujinosuke, shouldn't she also care about the thing that defined his existence? And if, just possibly, he ever wanted to marry her… then shouldn't the wife of the heir apparent of the theater… shouldn't she _love_ Kabuki as well?

The fact was that she _did_ like Fujinosuke. She liked him so much that she was happy when she was with him and desperately lonely when he wasn't there. He was kind, and thoughtful, and sweet. He was a gentleman and he always seemed genuinely interested in everything about her. In essence, he was… well… wonderful. So why couldn't she make herself love Kabuki Theater as well?

Sawamura Shinnoujou finished changing and stepped out into the lobby, hoping to see Chiori Amamiya there. He had noticed her out in the audience during the noon performance, and he wanted to speak with her. Since he had spoken to her at her mother's home, he hadn't been able to say much more than a passing word to her. He liked the young lady, and he liked the happy expression he saw on his grandson's face now that the young man was dating her. So he was hoping that maybe he could sit and visit with her again. But she wasn't in the lobby. _I guess I'll need to set up a time where we can visit again. _

He greeted the people who were in the lobby, and then, instead of heading back to the back, he decided to walk across the street to the tea shop. He was a regular there, and the young lady at the register greeted him familiarly. As she prepared to lead him to a seat, he glanced into the room and realized that the young lady he was seeking was there. "Please, if she is amenable, could I sit with the young lady in the corner?"

Amamiya looked up from her doldrums and was momentarily horrified to see Fujinosuke's grandfather standing at her table. "Chiori-san, I'm truly sorry if I startled you. I was hoping to take tea with you, but as I see you are…"

"No! Please, sir, have a seat. I'm sorry, but I was just lost in thought."

With the grace that epitomized Shinnoujou's every movement, he took the proffered seat. "Chiori-san, I was actually hoping to see you today. In fact, I saw you in the audience…" he saw the momentary grimace on her face, "…and went out into the lobby afterwards with the intent of asking you to tea."

Amamiya had been in a dark-study when she had been interrupted, and she was still struggling to overcome that feeling. She liked this kindly man. She would have liked him even if he weren't the grandfather of Fujinosuke. And she didn't want her foul mood to give him the wrong impression.

"Chiori-san, may I tell you something?"

She looked at his sincere face, and nodded. His voice was kindly as he said, "When I said that I thought of your mother as my daughter, I was not exaggerating. My wife and I both loved her dearly, and because of that, we could read her moods and emotions. We could always tell when something was wrong.

"You are much like your mother; probably in more ways than you realize. And one similarity is that I can also tell that something is bothering you. Now, I realize that I forfeited the right to offer you fatherly… or grandfatherly advice when I failed to protect your mother… but if you need a willing ear… I would feel honored if you would confide in me."

Amamiya looked up at the old man's handsome face, and unexpectedly burst into tears. Shinnoujou was glad, for her sake, that the tea shop was empty. He moved his chair around the table to offer her a shoulder. "What's wrong, dear girl. Have I done something wrong? Has Fujinosuke done something wrong?"

"No; it's just… it's just that I'm not right for Fujinosuke after all." She felt totally foolish. She was not the type of person to act like this. But she had never had a grandfather… or a father… and she had been torturing herself for days now as she tried to suppress the feeling of impending doom. "Sawamura-san, please don't hate me for saying this… I tried, I really did. I watched all three productions you have right now. And I kept coming back, hoping to change my feelings about it… but it's no use!"

Shinnoujou was totally confused. He had been alarmed when the girl declared she wasn't right for his grandson, but something told him that there was more to the story. "Chiori Amamiya-san, I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

She sat back and looked up at his kindly face and she wore an expression like a small child might wear when she's about to be scolded, "Sawamura-san… I don't… I don't really like Kabuki."

She studied his face fearfully, as if waiting for him to explode, tell her she was uncouth and uncultured, and storm out. But he just sat there with an expression of… amusement? He looked almost as if he were about to laugh. Finally, after he had composed his face, he spoke, "You really had me worried, Chiori-san. I thought that something was seriously wrong… I thought maybe my grandson had offended you, or…" he couldn't suppress his soft laughter any longer. Soon, although he made little sound at all, tears were running down his face.

In a way, his reaction helped Amamiya to find her equilibrium, and her normal self. She actually felt slightly offended now, "I fail to find the comedy in all of this, Sawamura-san. I _thought…_"

Her tone of voice had gotten through, and Shinnoujou quickly laid a hand on her arm to prevent her from leaving, "I'm sorry, Chiori-san… it's just that… my wife once told me the same thing; and she was raised in our theater. The truth of the matter is, although she was happy to help me to prepare behind stage, she almost never sat through a performance. But she loved to watch modern theater productions, and she even wanted to install a television in our apartments. We didn't, of course, because my father would have been scandalized.

He looked at the pretty girl with genuine affection, "So you see, it's not the problem that you think it is. Trust Fujinosuke and tell him the truth about your feelings concerning Kabuke. I'm willing to wager that he'll understand."

Amamiya felt her heart open to this old man. He was a gentle as the characters that he played on stage, "Ojii-san, would you tell me about your wife?"

They shared a relaxing hour after that; drinking tea and telling their personal stories. Amamiya could tell that he was a man anyone would be proud to call "Grandfather."

* * *

It sat on his desk like a proverbial black spot, the announcement of impending doom. Sebastian had expected it to take at least a week, even with Takarada's money and influence available to expedite things. But it had been there on his desk, waiting for him… and he was terrified. He had been determined not to allow himself to hope. But after two days spent in close proximity to the delightful young lady in-question, he had slipped up; he had allowed himself to hope.

The return flight been just as enlightening for Sebastian as the flight to Kyoto; he discovered that Kyoko was unselfish in an industry replete with selfishness. He had taken the window seat so that Director Kamachi could have a portion of the aisle to stretch out her injured leg. So when Maria fell asleep leaning against her Onee-sama's shoulder, Kyoko talked to the lady director about her commercial ideas for the remaining jewelry; and none of the commercials she proposed featured her. "If Kotonami Kanae (she used Moko-san's real name for business dealings) is willing, I want to do a commercial with her and Takarada-shacho's tigers. I have tiger's eye gems, and could make a necklace named the Jungle Princess. And if we put Chiori-san in that tight red dress, walking through rows of torches or something, she can be the Fire Princess."

Director Kamachi asked, "But what about you? Don't you want to be in any more of the commercials?"

"That would be a waste, when there are so many more-beautiful ladies in Tokyo. I wish that Shouko Aki still modeled; I guess it doesn't matter anyway, because she and Fuwa Sho will be leaving tomorrow to finish their tour. The same thing with Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami… it's a shame really." Sebastian watched her surreptitiously as she pouted in such a pretty way. It reminded him of Yumi when she wanted something from him when they were children.

And now they were back in Tokyo, gone to their separated homes… and the envelope was sitting there like a cobra waiting to strike… and ruin his dream. Egami Katsukage had never considered himself a coward. Sure, he had run away from home; but that was to chase his dream, not to run from it. But here, at this moment, he felt like a coward. He was almost in a cold sweat just thinking about breaking the seal on the thin envelope.

He walked out of his office and onto the vast grounds of the Takarada Mansion. This had been his home for the last seventeen years. He had always assumed that this would be all he would ever have. He had left his home, abandoned his family, and disgraced his name. But he had found a new family, a wonderful family who had given him a new life. But it was always their life. He was a part of it, but yet not a part. And he was content.

At least… he thought he was content; until he discovered that he might have fulfilled his sister's request after all. And if that teenage girl was his child; what a marvelous gift he would be giving to his family. A child of such spirit, such fire, such talent, and such heart… but what if the envelope told a different tale? It would be almost more than he could handle. If a woman could be so casual about a one-night stand, wasn't it also possible that there had been others?

_Enough! Stop being a coward and just go in there!_ Sebastian looked up at the night sky. Occasionally he could see stars through gaps in the dark clouds. He started to allow his mind to wax philosophical about that idea, and then he shook his head in disgust and marched inside. He stepped into his office on rubbery legs. He picked up the envelope with trembling hands and ripped open the seal. He pulled out the report inside and began reading with unfocused eyes. He blinked several times and tried again. And then he read it a second time.

And then he picked up the phone and called his sister.

* * *

**Notes: **Oops… it's probably not a very nice thing to stop right here. I promise to update soon.

Thanks for the suggestions about Valentine's Day. If anyone else wants to throw out an idea, I'm still listening (figuratively speaking, of course).

I'll dedicate this chapter to Kashudoreineko.


	29. Too Many Secrets

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 29 – Too Many Secrets**

Sebastian hung up the phone after his call to Yumi, and picked up the envelope again with shaking hands. He had expected to be happy if the result was positive; but he felt guilty instead. _Mogami Kyoko is my daughter. She is my child. Why couldn't it have been under better circumstances? How do I tell her that she was conceived during a one-night stand that I can't even remember? What person could be happy about that?_

He pulled the file on Mogami Kyoko from his desk-drawer. He didn't need it; he had every scrap of information memorized. She had a cursed childhood; abandoned by a father she never knew, spurned by her mother, and basically left in the care of strangers for most of her childhood. It was no wonder that she had been so dark inside when he had first seen her in person. Her only true parental influence had been the Fuwas, and they had held back from showing true affection because they expected her mother to come and take her at any moment. She had only one friend during her childhood, Fuwa Shotaro. And that friendship had been the cause of great jealousy from the other female students; which resulted in bullying and ostracism. Amazingly, she had still grown up to be a good person.

Her normal personality was cheerful, loyal, and helpful. She displayed tendencies toward being a savant in several areas, but much of her seemingly extraordinary success had came about due to her unflinching determination and her excellent work ethic. She tended towards flights of fancy, and seemed to have a heightened sense for the supernatural. Her self-esteem was very low when she joined LME, though it had improved dramatically over the last year.

And she was becoming increasingly successful… He touched her photograph with his hand. _My daughter_… He set down her file and pulled out the file he had collected secretly on himself. Due to his years of drinking and substance abuse, there were large gaps in his memory. To rediscover his past, he had conducted a very quiet investigation into the lost years. He read it now as if he were reading about a complete stranger… which wasn't far from the truth. Drunken driving, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, destruction of public property, destruction of private property, public intoxication, possession of illegal narcotics, assaulting a police officer… manslaughter… He had been acquitted of the last charge, but only because everyone in the bar had attested to the fact that the other man had attacked first. The man had a weak heart that even he didn't know about, and Kastukage had struck the man a single, fatal blow to the chest. Sebastian put the file down with trembling fingers, closed it, and put both files away.

And then he made his decision.

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" Kanae looked at Kyoko as if she were nuts. "I know that I _said_ I liked the tigers, but you're asking me to _lie down_ on the floor with them!"

Amamiya was giggling, "You should do it, Kanae-chan. I hear that those tigers really like you… of course that takes fatal attraction to a whole new level."

"Mo, you're no help."

"I'm sorry, Moko-san… it's just that I saw this image of you in an evening dress, lying down in front of them; and you were so beautiful!" Kanae saw the stars in Kyoko's eyes and quickly looked away before the girl could talk her into it. "I'll think about it, Kyoko. That's all I will promise at this point."

"Thank you, Moko-san!" She rushed forward and tried to grab her friend, but Kanae dodged and the usual hug-scuffle ensued. It was amusing for Amamiya because she knew that either of the girls could have turned the scuffle into a real battle. The fact that nothing had changed just proved that Kanae wasn't _really_ that worried about the hug; she was just resisting for form's sake.

Amamiya turned her attention back to her script. Even though she had written it, the play was taking on a life of its own and she still felt the need to study every nuance of Mazawa Kaori, her character. It was amazing to her how the story that she had written could somehow grow apart from her, as if, in giving it birth, she had created a sentient being. Sasaya Yuu assured her that she also felt that way about her stories. "The storyteller is only a part of the process. Each person who reads it, the director who turns words into motion, the actor who becomes one character and injects a bit or his or her personality, the set people who build a visual representation of the world in the story, and even the audience; all of them breath into the story. And as it touches each person, and they touch it, it changes and becomes more and more real; like a child growing up."

Amamiya was feeling like that now. In the script, Kaori, the melancholy, embittered, housewife who saw her life as a waste, was suddenly given a chance to do things over. But in the end she discovered that the life she had wasn't the problem; she was the problem. Then she tried to do all that she could to win back the life, and the man, she had thrown away. The twist in the story was that everyone thought that she was dead, and she no longer looked like the same person.

Kaori had gone out one day, intending to commit suicide. Just when she was about to jump off of a high cliff, a car sped around the corner, careened into the rising cliff side, and then bounced to the other side, where the car was left hanging. Kaori spontaneously ran forward to help, but as soon as she got close, the car exploded (note: this is discussed on-stage, but obviously not shown). When the emergency rescue crew arrived, they found a lone female whose face was severely burned. They automatically assumed that this was the passenger in the car, and they hospitalized her under that name. The blast had temporarily disoriented her, making her unable to give her real name.

Because the story was set in the sixties, there were no DNA tests available. Her hands were also severely burned, so there were no fingerprints. She matched the description of the driver in height, weight, eye color, and blood-type, so there was no further investigation conducted. The owner of the car was rich, but had no family and no friends. In the end, a promising young plastic surgeon reconstructed her face based upon the photographs from the car-owner's home. By then she had remembered who she really was yet chose to remain silent; this seemed like the perfect opportunity to begin again and build a life that she wanted.

The story continued to twist, turn, and bewilder throughout the script, until, at the end, the audience would be totally taken off-guard by the truth. And the odd part was, Chiori Amamiya was just as amazed about the story as the audience would be.

* * *

His offices were in the front of the mansion, on the second floor and situated so that he could look out onto the driveway. Or he could look in, with a bird's eye view of the first two floors. He was looking outside as Yumi walked into the office. She looked around to ensure that nobody else was about before she spoke, "Brother?"

"There is an envelope on my desk for you to look at." His voice was strange, almost mechanical. He didn't look, but he knew when Yumi had opened the envelope and read the DNA results by her gasp. "I've fulfilled your final requirement. You have another Egami. But you knew that somehow, didn't you?"

"Oh, Katsu! I'm so happy for you both! Kyoko will be overjoyed to know that she has a father after all." She saw her brother stiffen, and watched him quizzically. "What is it, Katsu?"

"She can never know. You may use this information to satisfy the family, but that is all. As I said before, Egami Katsukage is gone. I am Sebastian… that is all."

"Sebastian, you can't fool me. I know that you care about Kyoko. I know that it thrills you to know that she is your flesh and blood. So how can you be so cruel…"

"Cruel! Yumi, it would be cruel to let her know who I am. She already has a mother to be ashamed of... she doesn't need a father like me."

"Brother…"

"She is happy now. She is surrounded by people who love and care about her. She has a good man who loves her; and his parents treat her as if she were their daughter. And Yumi, she has a promising future in acting. What do you think would happen if the press ever discovered who I am? With my past indiscretions? I have seen the inside of jails all over Japan because of my drunken brawling… and there is more that you don't even know about… what happens when all of _that_ comes out? I don't even _remember _most of the fights. I don't even _remember_ Mogami Saena. There were women I sort of remember… and perhaps she was one of them… tell me, Yumi: what kind of legacy is that to hand down to my daughter?"

Yumi walked up to him, looked him in the eyes, and then hugged him. She felt him stiffen at first, and then relax slightly. "Brother, you have a right to be happy too, you know. Any father would be proud to call her his daughter."

He hugged her back and nodded into her hair, "I _am_ proud, Sister. I am about as proud as a man could be. But I've watched her for more than a year now, and I've seen how she's changed. She is happy, and confident, and she is surrounded by good people. The truth of her parentage could ruin all of that for her. Please Yumi… this is how I want it."

The tiny lady stepped back, tears in her eyes. "Okay, Sebastian; I will comply with your wishes. But I sincerely hope that you will change your mind someday soon."

* * *

Neither Ren nor Yashiro were in as good a shape as they would have liked to believe. This was extremely obvious as they tried to keep pace with Gunnery Sergeant Hollister on the running path that followed the Potomac River. At least Ren had used the gym regularly; such was not the case with Yashiro. Neither of them was ready for the six mile run that the gunny was taking them on. Their hot breath expelled clouds of steam in the cold, early dawn air. Their lungs burned. Their thighs and calves ached and threatened to cramp. But they didn't stop; they pushed on despite the pain.

The reason was simple: they knew that their ladies were going to run in the Hokkaido Marathon, and they knew that they were supposed to run as well, and they refused to look weak in front of those ladies. They rounded the last bend, and there, past the trees, was their hotel. If they expected relief, they were mistaken; because Gunny Hollister began speeding up, faster and faster, until the final two-hundred yards was an all-out sprint. Then it was ten minutes of cool-down walking before they could go inside and get cleaned up.

"Well, that was fun," Gunny said cheerfully. "Of course, we'll have to work to get you up to 42 kilometers, but we'll get you there." He smiled broadly, as if the whole morning had been a pleasure trip. The two men wanted to hate the man, but they knew he was only trying to get them ready.

Yashiro headed up to his room, but Gunny Hollister held Ren back for a moment, "Ren… I have a question… do you think that Yumi Swan would be offended if… well, if I sent her flowers for Valentine's Day?"

Ren was completely taken by surprise. Although he knew that the old Marine was impressed with Aunt Yumi, he hadn't suspected that he was _interested_ in her. It wasn't that odd, really. Lots of older men were fascinated with Yumi. She wasn't just beautiful; she exuded life and vitality that was rare for someone her age. "Gunny, I would guess that she would be honored to receive your flowers. You know, in Japan the women give gifts to men on Valentine's Day, and men give gifts to women on White Day. But Aunt Yumi lived here long enough that she wouldn't mind. As a matter of fact, I'm trying to find the right thing to send to Kyoko."

Gunny Hollister looked relieved, "I know that it's ridiculous for me to send flowers to the woman who was the Colonel's wife, but she's so…"

When he couldn't find the right words, Ren clapped a hand on the man's broad shoulder, "I know, Gunny. Send the flowers. She'll appreciate it. If you want, I'll give you the contact information for several Tokyo florists who speak English."

* * *

Ren was washed up and dressed an hour later when Kyoko phoned. "How was your trip, Kyoko?"

"It was wonderful! I'm so proud of Maria-chan. She did even better on the return flight than she did going there. She was frightened, but she overcame it and got on the airplane anyway. The take-off and landing were the hardest for her, but I just found ways to distract her and she did just fine."

"I'm glad to hear it. I wasn't that enthusiastic about the idea when Mom proposed it; I'm glad that Maria was able to go with you." Ren knew that Maria worshipped the ground Kyoko walked on. If he ever did move Kyoko to the states, he suspected that Maria would soon find a way to follow. "And how did the morning go?"

Kyoko giggled, "Otou-san is so funny. He was jealous because Sebastian got to play my father on the commercial. I had to cook an entire feast of Kyoto-style foods just to make him happy again. Maria must be learning a lot from Taisho, because she acted as my prep-chef and did a good job."

"Frankly, I'm surprised that Sebastian was willing to stand in on the commercial like that. I've always thought he seemed more like a statue than a human being. Even when we visited when I was little, or when I stayed at the mansion when I first went to Japan at fifteen, he seemed so… stiff."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I think I forgot to tell you that Yumi had Sebastian demonstrate some sword techniques for me. He demonstrated Water on the day you left. Well this morning he went out to the clearing with me and we practiced swords, and he taught me a little bit about Wind."

Ren sat there in silence, trying to assimilate this information, "I didn't realize that Sebastian knew swords, much less advanced Egami sword techniques."

"Oh sure, Yumi taught them to him for his position as the Takarada bodyguard. I guess I was surprised too, at first. It makes sense, though, because she's teaching me, and I'm not Egami. I don't know if he's as good as Yumi, but he may be close."

Ren leaned back into the chair in his hotel room and let Kyoko talk. He doubted that Kyoko fully understood Yumi's intentions. Yumi had clearly told him that she had _chosen_ Kyoko as her successor. The reason she was training her advanced techniques was because it was part of a long-term, ongoing effort to pass on everything she knew to her young student. Yumi had worked with Ren for years during his childhood, and she had always stopped short of teaching him anything beyond the standard arts and a few very useful tricks.

"…so anyway, I've just about talked her into doing the commercial. Don't you think that she'd be absolutely beautiful with the tigers?"

Ren tried to review what she had said during the time he had allowed his distracted mind to wander. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Takarada-shacho said that it wouldn't be. The tigers like Moko-san, and he and Sebastian could be there, standing by to intervene. Anyway, she said that she'll think about it."

"When do you start working on your college drama?"

"We have our first reading for _Stage Dreams_ in two days. I'm really looking forward to it. I've enjoyed the extra time I've had to prepare for _The Shadow's Heart_, but I'm ready to start work again too. By the way, the cooking show films the first episode in five days. My first guests will be the Ishibashi Brothers."

"Really? Why them?" Ren felt a tinge of jealousy, but he tried to push it back. He kept reminding himself that Kyoko had friends, and some of them were male… but he didn't like it.

"They called and begged me to put on the suit for a special. So I persuaded them to be on my show in-exchange. Yumi says that they are perfect for the younger demographic that we're trying to draw in."

Ren made himself unclench his fist and relax, "That… sounds great, Kyoko. Why do they specifically want you for that special?"

"I guess that they are having a circus team coming on, and their regular Bo isn't animated enough to fit in with this bunch. So they begged me for help."

"You were definitely the most animated chicken I've ever seen." Ren still laughed from time-to-time about the idea that he had first confessed his love to a chicken.

"That's just because I feel free from regular concerns when I'm in the suit. You can do anything when you're anonymous. Did I tell you that I talked Otou-san into running in the marathon?"

Ren rolled his eyes heavenward and chuckled, "Dad? That's great! Before you're done, everyone in Japan will be running. Wait… maybe it's not so great."

"Why not?" Ren could almost hear Kyoko frowning in worry, "Does he have health issues he didn't tell me about? Ren, I don't want him to run if his life is in danger! Oh no; what have I done?"

"Kyoko, wait!" He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him, "Dad's as healthy as a horse. That's not the problem. The problem is that he's fiercely competitive. I'd be willing to bet that he'll be sending me his miles, or kilometers every day to prove he's the better man."

Kyoko laughed, "You know, I bet he will, at that. Since he's already jealous of Sebastian, maybe I should invite _him_ as well. Then they can compete with each other and leave you alone."

Again, her words triggered a stray thought that he couldn't quite grasp. _What is it that I'm not seeing?_

* * *

Maria lay in her room and stared at the ceiling, torn between excitement, jealousy, and guilt. After she had returned home from the trip she just hadn't felt tired enough to go to sleep. She had finished her homework, and that didn't make her sleepy. She had played a videogame, but that just bored her. She had considered going downstairs and playing piano, but she didn't want her grandfather to know that she was still awake.

Finally an idea seemed to jump into her mind. Onee-sama had told her all about the morning sword practice in the snow. She regretted that she hadn't been there to watch Sebastian and Onee-sama clashing swords together in that beautiful clearing. _I wish that I could learn swords too,_ she thought to herself. _Wouldn't Hiou-kun be impressed if I was able to spar with him? Then maybe he'd see that I'm not such a little girl after all. _

She knew that Sebastian would still be up. She often wondered when he _did_ sleep, because she had seen him at all hours of the night and day. Sometimes looking for him was like using one of those _Where's Waldo_ books that Hizuri Julie had given her. He had the incredible ability to almost disappear into the background. But after years of practice, she had gotten pretty good at finding him. _Sebastian might teach me; if I promise to work hard and always get my homework done, maybe he will teach me._

She had padded silently on bare feet down the railed walkway toward the front offices where he could probably be found at that hour. She knew that he must be there when she saw that the door was slightly ajar. She was almost ready to step in when she heard a woman's voice… _That's Yumi! I wonder what she's doing here. I hope that Onee-sama is all right._ That concern gave her the permission she needed in order to eavesdrop.

Now she was laying in bed and wondering what to do. _He's Onee-sama's father! But this is so weird! And why wouldn't he want to tell her? I don't understand._

Maria mulled all of this over, but could come to no conclusions. In a way, she was jealous because she didn't want anyone to become Mogami Kyoko's family. _What if he told her and then decided to take her away?_ Maria knew that she was being silly… at least at a conscious level. But internally, the fear still existed. Which is why, in the end, she decided to keep the entire thing a secret for now.

* * *

**Notes: **I'm truly sorry for taking so long to update. I had promised an update soon after publishing the last chapter, but everything got in the way. Last week was my birthday, but I was sick. So this weekend, beginning yesterday after work, I was shanghaied to go out to eat, see a movie, go shopping (today) and go and visit relatives. But I'm home now, and here is the update.

I will probably not be posting again until around Thursday, if not as late as next Saturday. I may send something out tomorrow, but I seriously doubt it. I'm going on a long trip and will not return until late Wednesday night. The two days following my return will be extremely busy. So I apologize now. If I don't get stuck driving, I will probably write at least one chapter down on paper and type it out as soon as I have a chance. Once again: no promises.


	30. Seeing new facets of a person

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 30 – Seeing new facets of a person**

Director Kamachi, standing next to Kyoko and Chiori, stared in wide-eyed wonder as the two massive tigers walked up to the handsome man who everyone addressed as Sebastian. Yumi was elsewhere, taking care of business. The man in the cage made a whistling sound, and the two great felines sat. He looked at them for a moment longer before he pronounced judgment, "They're in good moods. As long as your cameramen behave as I instructed them, we should be fine.

"Are they really tame?" the lady director asked doubtfully.

"No tiger is tame. They are the most powerful hunters on land. Their instinct is to hunt. Tamia and Lucius were rescued as cubs from a fly-by-night circus operation, and Master has raised them ever since. He is their pride leader*. They tolerate humans, and even like some of them, but humans are not ever completely safe with them. Lucius weighs 550 lbs, and Tamia weighs 510 lbs; even in play, they can cause great harm." This was one of the longest speeches Sebastian had made in years.

"But you're safe with them? If President Takarada is their pride leader, then what are you?"

The handsome man turned his head without turning his body away from the tigers. Kamachi Isako felt a thrill at the animal power of the man as he answered, "We understand each other."

While the camera men set up according to the man's instructions, Kamachi watched him. He was obviously Japanese, which meant that the name Sebastian was probably not his real name. He moved with the same sinewy grace as the cats. She had noticed the same characteristic with the three young ladies, and much more so with Yumi. _He's obviously more than just a butler and chauffeur; he's obviously been highly trained. Maybe he's also Takarada Lory's bodyguard._

Once everything was set up to Sebastian's satisfaction, Kanae was called in. The cats smelled her scent right away, and perked up. Lucius obviously wanted to greet her, but he remained seated until Kanae was in the cage and the door was secured. As soon as Sebastian gave the signal , Lucius moved forward. Amamiya laughed softly and whispered in Kyoko's ear, "I think he has a crush on her."

Kyoko was too concerned about her friend to be amused, "Don't mention the word _crush_, please. I forgot how big they were." Once Kyoko saw that Kanae was safe, she allowed herself to appreciate her friend's appearance. Kanae was dressed in a form-fitting black dress that highlighted her trim figure perfectly. Contrasted with the vivid colors of the two massive tigers, she looked stunning, and the _jungle princess_ necklace looked perfect on her long, slender neck.

Lucius looked up at Kanae's face and made an odd sound that might have frightened the unprepared; but Kanae had heard it before. It was Lucius' friendly greeting, and Kanae returned it by making the purring sound she had been taught. Lucius nudged her; his signal for a kiss. So she bent over and kissed the massive head. Tamia also came over and rubbed against Kanae, but didn't ask for a kiss. Thanks to Sebastian, Kyoko knew that it was highly unusual for fully grown tigers to live peacefully together. There had been attempts to raise tigers in families, but most of these attempts have proven unsuccessful. But in this case, when the president tried to place the siblings in separate cages, the tigers became angry and difficult. They settled down as soon as they were reunited in the same cage. _They must sense that Moko-san is a family-person too, even though she tries to avoid her siblings._

That thought made her think of Maria-chan. When they had met up with Sebastian, Kyoko assumed that Maria would go along to watch. Oddly, her imouto didn't want to go. She claimed to be working on something else, but she didn't seem to want to look Kyoko in the eye. It bothered Kyoko... _I'm probably just looking for trouble that isn't there… still… Maria-chan is usually so straight-forward. What could she have done wrong for her to act guilty?_

Kanae, moving carefully, patted both of the tigers on their large heads and began moving backwards until she reached the door and Sebastian let her out of the cage. The rest of the film work, involving scenes with Kanae laying down and leaning against Lucius, would be done through special effects. Sebastian had put his foot down on that issue, explaining that it was never wise to make yourself as short of shorter in elevation than the tigers. Director Kamachi was more than willing to comply with him after seeing the tigers for herself. She had no interest in seeing the beautiful actress being mauled.

As everybody packed up, Kamachi wandered over to talk to the handsome, dangerous man who seemed to be comfortable with the killer animals. He answered politely, but made little response to her attempt at conversation. She nodded and gave up, excusing herself and turning to Kyoko and Chiori, who had been waiting.

"We have one more request, Director Kamachi. Would it be possible to…"

* * *

The Hizuris were scheduled to leave in the early afternoon, so they took the opportunity to go to the studio and watch Kyoko's final commercial for the jewelry set. This would be the commercial for the original "Natsu's Necklace," or, more accurately, the Queen's Tear. Kanae had gone on to her regular drama filming, but Chiori was still there standing next to the couple.

While they waited for Kyoko to be finished in make-up, Chiori spoke quietly so that only Julie would hear, "Have you met Natsu yet, Okaa-san?" Julie insisted that all three girls call her by that title.

Julie looked at the young lady quizzically and saw the glint of humor in her eyes, "We have all of the episodes of Box-R, if that's what you mean. Honestly, we don't know how two nice girls like you can play such frightening characters. You both made me shudder sometimes."

Chiori grinned at the high praise, "Thank you. That's not what I meant. Have you ever met Natsu in-person?"

"Not face-to-face, if that's what you mean. I know that Kyoko creates real-seeming characters, but what's so special about Natsu?"

"Just watch," Chiori grinned wickedly, "only… you might want to hold on to your husband."

It was at that moment that Natsu walked out of makeup. Chiori whispered sotto voce, "Watch the men." Julie saw the males in the studio beginning to stir and straighten up… several even seemed to freeze in place. It was the same anytime a new group met Natsu. She walked like a top-model into the center of the open area, paused with one hand resting on her hip, and scanned the room as if she owned the place… which, at that moment, she did.

Julie was startled at the sheer animal magnetism of this girl. It wasn't Kyoko at all… it was as if an entirely different girl had appeared. It wasn't necessarily that she was the most beautiful woman in Tokyo; she wasn't. But she had somehow adapted the same alluring aura as many of the best models that Julie had ever worked with. Julie saw the way that all of the men's eyes were devouring Natsu and glanced over at her husband to see his reaction. Kuu's face seemed to be vacillating between interest, confusion, and bewilderment. He scanned the room and began to bristle as he saw the way the other men were looking at his pseudo-daughter. Julie smiled and took his arm, "Relax, Kuu, she's safe."

Chiori laughed softly, "Don't worry about her; worry about those poor, defenseless men."

Natsu spotted ignored the hungry looks of the males in the room and walked up to Director Kamachi. "I'm ready when you are, Director. Shall we?"

"Okay, let's get ready on the set!" The director called out. Natsu let her gaze sweep the men in the room one time, pausing at the end to rest on Kuu. She smiled at him, not as a daughter would, but as a huntress choosing her prey. Then she turned and followed the other cast members. Kuu actually shuddered and said, "Good lord… I need a drink of water." Chiori and Julie covered their mouths to hold back their laughter as he walked away.

Natsu's commercial:

**[[**_Three handsome young men stand in different attitudes of careless repose. One leans against a wall, another against a lamp-post, and the third stands with arms crossed and legs slightly wide. Natsu walks into the picture from the right and the men lose their attitudes of carelessness one-by-one. As she passes the last man she stops, wheels gracefully and looks him over. She walks back in the direction she came from; this time she runs the long, slender fingers of one hand along the man's jaw._

_She reaches the man in the center, and walks around him once, checking him out as he tries to appear nonchalant… but his eyes follow her as she moves on. She moves on to the last man and brushes imaginary hair or dust from his shoulder as she steps past. The eyes of all three men follow her as she starts to walk off. At the last moment she turns her head to smile invitingly before turning and walking off the screen. The men hesitate and then quickly follow._

_(scene change) Natsu sits in high-backed chair as the three men dance attendance on her. The focus moves in to show her face and shoulders. Natsu gives the camera her most alluring look and says, "If you really want to catch her attention…" a hand moves gracefully up to touch her trademark necklace, "…buy her a Princess Necklace from Swan Jewelry." The camera moves in to focus on her face and golden eyes. She raises one eyebrow and smirks slightly, "but only if you think your man enough to handle her."_

_The camera focuses on the Natsu Necklace and then shows the entire collection as a deep manly voice says, "Because every girl is a princess"_**]]**

As soon as the shoot was over, Natsu went to her dressing room. When the door opened again, Kyoko was the one to exit. The Hizuris had remained behind, waiting to say their goodbyes before heading to the airport. Both Julie and Kuu looked at Kyoko carefully, as if trying to discover any traces of Natsu that might have been left behind. But Kyoko was Kyoko again. The transformation was startling.

After saying farewell they drove off. Kuu finally broke the silence as they hit the freeway that would take them to their terminal, "In all of my years in acting, I've only ever seen something like that a few times. I've seen plenty of talented actors and actresses that can deliver completely convincing performances, but…"

Julie nodded, "I know what you're trying to say. I'm still a little stunned. It's like she wasn't even the same person. Kuon mentioned this, but I don't think I really understood until today. I didn't know what to think."

Kuu chuckled, "You know, my dear, I think that little lady is going to really keep our son on his toes. Think of it as revenge for all of the grief he caused us over the years."

Julie turned in her seat to face her husband with a scornful expression, "I wasn't suggesting that Kyoko isn't right for him, Kuu. I can't imagine him with anyone else. It's just… wow."

Since there just weren't the right words, they simply held hands for the remainder of the drive to the airport.

* * *

"Ummmph!" Maria grunted as she landed on her backside once again.

"Maria-chan, concentrate!" Hiou spoke more sharply than he intended due to his alarm. He hadn't meant to actually hit her so hard; she should have easily blocked his blow. He was about to say more, but there was something behind her expression that stopped him. Instead he offered his hand to her with a stern frown.

His suspicions that something was wrong were proven when she didn't even blush as she pulled herself up with his hand. Once she was stable he said, "Wait here," and he walked off of the floor toward Sebastian. When he reached the silent man who was leaning against the wall, Hiou said, "Sensei, with your permission, I want to take Maria-chan into the garden. Something appears to be bothering her and a walk might help." Sebastian could see the same thing, so he nodded his affirmation. Hiou bowed and returned to the floor.

When he reached Maria he said, "Please follow me." Maria looked confused at first, but then she hurried to catch up to the longer strides of the young teenager. When she realized where he was taking her, she felt even more confused. The Uesugi garden was a full acre of sculpted trees, bushes, and ground-covering flowers divided by pebble paths and interspersed with sculptures and fountains. It was the place where Hiou's mother often spent her free hours, and everything was beautifully arranged and maintained.

She followed him silently for a short while, but finally she asked, "Why are you taking me here?"

Hiou didn't reply for another minute as he led her up one path and along another until they came into a wide opening with a large fountain in the middle. Then he turned to face the young girl, "Something is bothering you, so I thought that I should bring you here. This is where most of my family goes to find peace and regain our sense of perspective. I thought that it might help you."

Instead of looking around at the garden, Maria looked up into the eyes of the handsome teen, "Thank you… that was very nice."

Hiou nodded and took a seat on one of the benches around the fountain, "Why don't you walk around and explore a little? I'll wait here." Maria walked around the paths slowly, always staying close enough where she could glance over and see Hiou. After three circuits around the nearby paths, she walked back to the fountain. "Thank you, Sensei. I feel better now."

Hiou broke out of his trance and looked at her with a slightly tilted head, "Do you want to talk about it? I've been told that I have a good ear…" He rolled his eyes to the left and then the right comically, "You have a fifty-fifty chance of getting the right one."

It took a second for Maria to get the joke, but it had the intended effect. She giggled merrily, "Okay…" her expression turned serious, "only… well… have you ever overheard something that you weren't supposed to hear… and then you didn't know what you should do about it?"

Hiou patted the bench next to him and leaned back to look at the sky while Maria took a seat. "That's a rather complicated question. I hear a lot of secrets; but nothing real ground-shaking. May I ask you a question?"

Maria hesitated, so Hiou said, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to tell me, or you feel that you shouldn't tell me. I promise."

Comforted, Maria responded, "Okay. What's your question?"

Hiou had been looking over at the young girl as she thought. Not for the first time he had the thought that she really was cute… and not for the first time he scolded himself for thinking that way. "This secret that you overheard… is it something that affects somebody else?"

Maria nodded and turned her eyes away when she realized that she had been caught watching the way that the sun played on Hiou's black hair. "Yes."

Hiou misread the young girl's blush, "So it affects you?"

"Oh, no… not directly at least." Maria looked down, plagued again with a momentary fear of her onee-sama moving away. "It affects somebody else… but I'm not sure how."

"Is this secret dangerous?"

Maria had to consider that for a minute. She remembered Sebastian's implication that the reporters would have a heyday with his past. She had vaguely known that the butler-slash-bodyguard was one of her grandparents' projects, but she hadn't known to what extent. Her lifelong exposure to the inside-world of entertainment had given her a much better understanding than most girls twice her age. She understood very well how family secrets could actually harm her onee-sama's career. "It… the secret… could be dangerous."

"But nobody is in physical danger?"

"No."

"Okay, that's good at least. So it's the secret between two or more people, but only one side… and you… knows about it? And the ones who know don't want the other person to know because it could be harmful in some other way? Is that right?"

Maria couldn't help but think that Hiou seemed very intelligent when he spoke like that. It took her a second to compose her thoughts and answer properly. "That's right."

Hiou furrowed his brow, unaware that this expression would instantly become one of Maria's favorite expressions. She had a catalogue of favorite expressions from her handsome teacher. Oblivious to her inward sigh, he continued, "Another question… is this secret dangerous if it _isn't_ revealed? If you kept it secret, would _that_ cause harm?"

That was a complicated question, and it made Maria furrow her brow in an unconscious imitation of the older boy. "I don't _think_ that it would cause problems… only… if she… I mean, if the person found out that I knew and kept it a secret… sh… the person might be angry at me for keeping it a secret… _maybe_?" That was the real problem; would Onee-sama get angry at her for keeping the secret? She didn't think so, but the fact that she was keeping it a secret because of her own fears made her feel guilty.

Hiou had been watching the expressions on the younger girl's face. There had been quite a few changes in the few moments that she struggled with his question. Somehow he suspected that Maria didn't feel guilty about _hearing _the secret, but rather about _keeping_ the secret. He had been involved in television dramas since he was little. Although he was still too young to play the more complicated adult roles, he had read enough of those dramas that he understand the issues. Somehow he discerned the truth in little Maria's pretty face. "Is this a secret you don't _want_ to tell for some reason?"

Maria started as if shocked. She looked into Hiou's face for anything like accusation, but didn't find anything. Still, she bent her head as she nodded in answer, "Yes."

Hiou leaned back again, searching for the right answer. "So you're feeling guilty because you have a secret about somebody close to you and you haven't told that person." Hiou had already decided that Kyoko was somehow involved, knowing how Maria felt about the older girl. "But this secret isn't yours to tell, and it isn't directly harmful to keep the secret? But this secret _could_ be harmful if it comes out into the open?"

Once again Maria nodded. Hiou grunted in affirmation and stood up. "Well then, if it's not your secret, then you have no right to reveal it. I think that you should honor the person the secret belongs to and remain silent… of course, since I don't have a clue what I'm talking about, I'm probably wrong."

He had said the last sentence with a comical expression on his face, causing Maria to giggle. "Okay then, let's get you back into the dojo. Only this time you need to concentrate… okay?"

Maria nodded, stood up, and walked beside the young teen back toward the dojo. A figure moved along a parallel path silently until the couple was safely near the building, and then moved swiftly ahead. When the younger people stepped back onto the floor, Sebastian was standing just where he had been earlier. Nobody who looked at him would suspect that his thoughts were in turmoil. _Did Maria somehow overhear me the other night? Does she know what I was talking about?_

It is the bodyguard's job to stay close enough to protect his person instantly in a time of danger. That requires that the bodyguard often hear secrets that the person doesn't wish to be revealed. On most occasions the trained bodyguard will simply forget or ignore the information. Only… this time Sebastian was torn inside because it might affect him directly.

He didn't want to reveal his identity to Kyoko, but more than that he didn't want anyone else to be the first to reveal it. _What do I do?_

* * *

**Notes: **My apologies, once again, for the long delay in posting. I came home sick from my trip, missed several days of work, and then went back to work in one of the most difficult times of the year for me. Now I can finally breathe again, but it may take a while to get my creative juices flowing properly.

Many of you know that I have also posted the first chapter of another story. I almost wish that I hadn't done that because most of my thoughts are on that story. I feel that I should finish this story first and not let the two mix in my head. Oh, the agony!

We'll see how it all plays out. For those of you in high school and college, I hope that everything went well or is going well for finals week.

* What I wrote about tigers living mostly alone in the wild is true. There is not the same group-mentality as lions have. I couldn't find any term to describe a group of tigers such as pack or herd, so I used the term used for lions, which is pride. There are incidents of tigers forming groups, and in such situations there is a male leader, so the concept does work. Also, in training, the trainers must get the tigers to recognize them as the dominant in order to work with the animals while entering the cage. Personally, as beautiful and amazing as I consider tigers to be, I don't think I could get in the cage with one.

Anyway, look for the next chapter much sooner.


	31. The Chocolate War

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 31 – The Chocolate War**

Ren lay on his bed after his early morning workout and a quick shower and stared at the ceiling. It was February 10th.

Twenty-two… the age where many young men and women graduate from college… the age where many people start a new career… If he was in the military and had a degree, he would be old enough to be an officer. Twenty-two, for many people, is the beginning of things… so why did he feel so old?

Perhaps it was because today Gunny had moved them up to fifteen miles for their morning run. Perhaps it was because he was working overtime trying to complete filming early. Perhaps it was because he was here, in this hotel room in the middle of Casper, Wyoming, and his Kyoko was so far away.

In the movie script, his character was fleeing across the Midwest, trying to stay a step ahead of the rogue group within the Agency that was trying desperately to track him down and kill him. It was ironic that they chose Casper, of all places, because this was only twenty-three miles from the Swan Ranch. If it weren't so cold, and if the schedule weren't so tight, he would drag a few friends out there to ride in one of his favorite places.

_I wonder why she hasn't called yet? She's not usually late… _There was a knock at the door. Ren grunted as he forced his tired body off of the bed and dragged his sore feet to the door. He opened the door to an overly cheerful Gunnery Sergeant Hollister who gave his young friend a Cheshire-cat grin. "Good; I see that you've cleaned up and that you're ready for another exiting day. I've been commissioned to drag your sorry carcass into the main dining hall."

Ren gave the man a reluctant smile, "I'm sorry, Gunny; but I'm waiting from a call from Kyoko and…"

"Nevermind that. It's all been taking care of. Who do you think gave me the commission? Now hurry it up and let's get a move on."

"Kyoko commissioned…?"

The Gunny gave the tall man a drill-sergeant glare, "Ren, I like you boy. But you're messing with my schedule and you're trying real hard to make me fail in my mission. Now, I'm old and frail, but I still think I can take you. Are you coming on your own or do I need to fold you up and carry you?"

Ren raised both hands in surrender. "I give up. Lead on, Gunny."

The stocky man relaxed and turned on his heel. As he walked away, he said out loud, "I knew that you were a man who understood gentle reasoning," he tried a poor imitation of a British accent, "Once more into the fray, dear boy."

Ren shook his head in amusement and followed, "Old and frail, Gunny? It certainly didn't seem like it this morning. Poor Yashiro and I could barely keep up, and you weren't even breathing hard."

Before either of them could say more, they reached the main dining room of the hotel, where Ren was alarmed to see every member of the cast and crew already seated. "Did I forget something on the schedule, Gunny?"

"Of course not!" Yashiro said as he walked up, "Have I ever failed to keep you informed of any schedule changes?"

Gunny, still in his lousy accent, replied, "Not at all, dear chaps. Follow me please."

Ren and Yashiro looked at each other and shrugged in confusion. As they walked down the center aisle, the large screen on the wall in the front of the hall began to come to life and Ren came to a sudden halt as Kyoko's face suddenly appeared.

She looked at the camera with those golden eyes that he loved so much and then over to the side, "Am I on? Okay…" She smiled impishly at the camera and said, "Hello Ren, and Happy Birthday. I wish more than anything that I could be there with you to celebrate your birthday, but this is the best I can do. I asked your director if he could talk to your friends there, and get everyone together for a nice breakfast, courtesy of everyone here who cares about you. At least this way you won't be too lonely.

She blushed as she continued, "I feel really silly doing this, but it's what you wanted, so here goes. The camera panned out to reveal her dressed in nice jeans and a pretty, button-down shirt that she knew he liked. She was sitting on a stool, and the Gibson was on her lap. Ren was entranced with her image and voice as she began singing "Every Time I Close My Eyes," by Babyface. Kyoko had practice the song until her strumming and singing was perfect, and she sang it now, switching back and forth between English and Japanese with each verse.

She looked directly into the camera, and into Ren's eyes as she sang, "Every time I think of it I pinch myself because I don't believe it's true… that someone like you loves me too." Completely disregarding his surroundings, the tall, handsome Tsuruga Ren stood there, absorbed in watching and listening to her. It wasn't until Kyoko finished her song and the assembled group started applauding that he remembered that anyone else was even there. The scene switched from Kyoko alone to Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori standing in front of a large group in the meeting hall of LME. A note was played on a piano, and everyone in Japan, and everyone in the hall in Casper, Wyoming, began to sing "Happy Birthday to you."

Sarah Easterly was still burning from the last time she met Mogami Kyoko, but as she watched the normally self-controlled Tsuruga Ren looking adoringly at the young lady on the screen, she knew that this was a battle she could never win. It actually made her cold heart ache to see his expression. _I wish that a man would look at me like that someday._

Gunny Hollister clapped his tall young friend on the shoulder, "That's quite a girl you have there. She asked me to pass on this CD. She also sent Valentine's Day presents for you. Do you want that now or do you want to wait?"

Ren held the CD in his hand like it was a precious treasure, "I'll wait. Thank you, Gunny."

Gunny grinned, "Did you really think I have the courage to tell your Kyoko no? With the way she swings that sword around?" He saw Yashiro standing there, looking slightly forlorn. "I have your Valentine's Day presents too; one from your lady-love and one from her friends. Do you want to wait?"

The other two men grinned as they watched Yashiro struggle with his words as he said, "I… guess I should wait."

Their conversation ended as other members of the cast and crew stepped up to wish Ren a happy birthday. When Director Salinger stepped up he made a request, "Is that CD more of Mogami Kyoko's music? Would it be possible to play it during the party?"

Ren was reluctant at first. He really would have preferred to listen to it on his own, but he was grateful to the director for throwing the party, so he relented and handed the disk over. After the third song Kyoko threw in a few songs from _Tsunami-K_ and _Shattered._ The final piece she included was the one she learned first, Ashley Simpson's _Shadow._ The soundman, Mark Parson, was practically jumping out of his skin by the time the final notes faded. "Ren, you have to get me permission to use that third guitar piece for the movie! I love that chord progression, man!"

Ren smiled tolerantly. Mark was either asleep or riding high on caffeine. "Not a problem, Mark. I'll ask Kyoko where she got that from. I don't recognize it, but then I've never stayed up on music. She played it beautifully, didn't she?"

"Yeah, perfect," Mark enthused, "You know that scene where you're standing on the hillside trying to figure out what to do next while your watching the killers surrounding you? That piece would be perfect for that scene… ask her, man, okay?"

* * *

"What! You played the CD in front of everyone? Oh… Ren… how could you?" Kyoko was mortified and it came through in her voice.

"Kyoko, it was wonderful. Every track you included was great. I assume you included your old band music because of the lack of time, but I'm glad you did. They really loved the music. Are you having self-esteem issues again."

Contrite, Kyoko replied, "Just about music. You know that I'm not a musician, Ren. I only did that because President Takarada pushed me into it."

"You _are_ a musician, Kyoko. As a matter of fact, our sound man wants to include that third guitar piece in the movie. Can you tell me about who composed that piece?"

The silence over the phone lasted long enough that Ren finally said, "Kyoko, are you there?"

"The third piece? Really?"

"Yes; You met Mark, the soundman? He's always a little hyped-up, but today he was absolutely climbing the walls. He begged me to get the information on the third piece so that he can use it. So who composed it?"

Kyoko's voice squeaked out, "Me."

Ren shook his head in wonder. "That's amazing, Kyoko. Are there lyrics with it?"

Again she squeaked out, "No."

Ren suddenly had a vision of Kyoko cowering in a corner of the music room in his apartment. "Kyoko… what is it that you aren't telling me?"

She didn't answer at first, but finally said softly and meekly, "I did write lyrics… only… I wrote them… when…"

She didn't continue speaking until Ren gave up and prompted, "When? What are you afraid to say?"

"I'm not afraid, Ren, Okay!" She answered more sharply than she had intended, "I'm embarrassed. I wrote them when I was really lonely… for you…"

Suddenly the light went on and Ren understood. In a teasing voice he said, "I'm intrigued. What _exactly _did you write while you were feeling lonely for me?"

"Sempai, I'm going to hang up!"

Ren grinned as he felt a rush of pleasure. Whatever she wrote, if it was that embarrassing, then it must have been _very_ personal. "All right, all right, I'll stop… but only if you promise to play it for me when we're together again."

Kyoko answered softly, "Okay… but only after we're married."

"Okay, something that is so embarrassing that you can only play it after… it sounds very intimate…"

"SEMPAI," Kyoko growled.

Ren chuckled softly, "You just made my birthday even better, Kyoko-chan. You just hold onto those lyrics and I'll wait." After a long pause he said, "I'm going to have to go to the studio soon. Mark's going to want to know about the music. Are you okay with him using it?"

"The music, yes; the lyrics, no. I'll email you the chording in the morning."

Ren wisely decided not to tease her anymore, "I love you, Kyoko. You have made me a very happy man."

* * *

When Kyoko hung up she didn't go to bed. Instead she joined Kanae, Chiori, and Maria in the kitchen. Chaos had ensued since she left to make her phone call. The others girls might have been her equals and rivals in the film industry, but in the kitchen they were sadly deficient.

Kyoko welcomed the distraction after the embarrassment over her song. She had never written anything like that before… something so… honest about her feelings and desires. Now she wished that she had never said a thing to Ren. He would want to hear it when they were reunited… and… she didn't know how she would survive the embarrassment of what she wrote in that private moment. For now she decided to focus on helping her friends.

Kyoko surveyed the mess and rolled her eyes. She had always imagined a time where she and a group of friends would make chocolates together. Sadly, for most of her life she hadn't had any female friends. But now she had three girls she cared for deeply, and it was like a dream come true… almost. "Hello, ladies. I'm back."

"It's about time," Kanae grumbled as she surveyed the mess that was supposed to have been a collection of chocolate squares. "How long did that tall bag-of-bones need to keep you talking?"

Kyoko smiled and hugged her defenseless friend from behind, "Is Moko-san grouchy? It's his birthday and he wanted to talk. When it's Yashiro-san's birthday, I'll let you talk and I won't expect you to cook at all."

"Yeah, right," Kanae grumbled again, trying to push Kyoko's arms down with only her elbows. Kanae's hands were covered in chocolate, "Like I'm any use in the kitchen anyway. The only thing I learned how to make is curry and hotpot, because those were my grandfather's favorites." Chiori laughed into her own chocolate-covered hands and Kanae remarked, "Don't laugh too hard. Yours isn't in much better shape."

Chiori disagreed with a shake of her head, "Actually, thanks to Maria-chan, I think I'm starting to make progress. She must have learned well when you were preparing for the grateful party."

Maria beamed, "Mine are almost ready to take out of their molds."

"Three guesses who you made chocolates for," Chiori teased.

Maria blushed, but replied haughtily, "Of course. He _is_ the handsomest boy in Japan."

The other three laughed and Maria couldn't help but join in. Kyoko hugged her little sister and then rubbed her hands together. "Okay, it looks like it's time for me to dig in and lend a hand. Show me what you have, girls, and I'll do my best."

"What about your chocolates?" Kanae asked. "Last year you must have made chocolates for a hundred different people. What are you planning this year?"

"Actually, I'm filming the cooking show tomorrow, and I'm going to focus on chocolates."

"Who are your guests?" Chiori asked, "We're all busy, I'm afraid."

"I thought that I would invite the actresses from my new drama, _Stage Dreams._ That will promote the show _and_ give us a chance to get to know each other."

"What a great idea. You are starting to think like our president."

Kyoko smiled at Maria, "Well, actually, it was Maria-chan's idea. She will make a great president of LME someday."

Maria blushed in pleasure when the other two girls agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

It was a good idea… a very creative idea… only… well you see…

Perhaps it would be better to just tell the story.

There were five young ladies who would be featured in the television drama _Stage Dreams._

The first two ladies were formerly members of Garandau Company: One was Takatsuki Mizore, a stage actress who was also making a splash in television. The other was Ohara Miho, a new actress who had been personally recruited and trained by Sasaya Yuu. Mizore was beautiful, talented, and haughty, while Miho was plainer, also talented, and very driven. They didn't like each other… at all.

The next two girls, Aizawa Furumi and Fujioka Kiko, had played sisters in another drama. In the drama they had a love/hate relationship in which they loved each other, but were bitter rivals for the same man. Life often imitates art, and vice versa; the two actresses had also become bitter rivals for the actor off of the set. Their true feelings played off well on camera, making the drama one of the more successful on television. They would also play rivals on the new drama, _Stage Dreams_, but this time there wouldn't be any sisterly love involved. That was good, since it might have been difficult for them to pull off.

The final actress was a surprise, last-minute addition to the cast… someone who Kyoko wasn't necessarily overjoyed to see: Nanokura Mimori. It wasn't that Kyoko didn't like the girl… it was just that Mimori intensely hated Kyoko. They hadn't actually seen each other since high school, where Kyoko's star had risen and Mimori's relationship with Fuwa Sho had ended. Mimori's modeling and singing career continued to blossom, but it was difficult to predict whether or not she would make the transition from being a cute teen idol to a mature, adult singer; which was probably the reason she would be acting in this drama. At the moment, however, Mimori didn't care about her career; she just wanted to tear Kyoko's hair out. Even though all of Japan who was interested knew that Kyoko was in a serious relationship with Tsuruga Ren, Mimori still blamed Kyoko for stealing her man away.

Kyoko sighed as she worked on prepping the kitchen for filming. She had taken a moment to meet with the young ladies in the waiting area. Instead of sitting at the table together, the girls had been spread out, as far apart as the room would allow. Mimori had openly glared at Kyoko the entire time that Kyoko had tried to explain the flow of the show. The others had only been a little less icy. When she saw this, she considered cancelling the guest appearances, but her producer had insisted on keeping things the way they had been planned.

"Guest appearances seldom follow a script, Kyoko-san. That's what makes this format interesting." Kyoko had the distinct impression that the man was hoping for a little drama on the set.

Yumi was more helpful, "In a situation like this, Kyoko, you need to adopt a persona. Imagine how you would want to be able to react if everything comes unglued. What kind of chef would you want to be? Create your character and hold onto it." Kyoko used the remainder of her prep-time to follow her manager's advice… which turned out to be very good advice indeed.

"Welcome to _Cooking with Kyoko_. February is the season for all of you young ladies out there to make chocolates for that special man in your life. Today we're going to focus of the basics of making good chocolates that will win the hearts of those poor, defenseless men out there."

"As my guests today, I've invited the ladies from a new television drama that will begin filming next month, named _Stage Dreams_. It's the story of thirteen young men and women who are going to college to study drama and pursue their dreams of performing on-stage. With me today are…" She went through her introductions and each young lady came out onto the kitchen set, dressed in pretty aprons.

For the first twenty minutes of the thirty-minute show, everything went well. The girls, aware of the cameras, wore their public face and everyone interacted in a friendly, open manner. Things began to go downhill when Miho reached for the same mold that Mizore wanted. Miho was just slightly quicker, and Mizore's friendly eyes took on an icy glaze. Her hand _accidentally_ brushed a small bowl of melted milk-chocolate, which then spilled down the front of Miho's apron and soaked her shoes. Miho saw red, "You did that on purpose."

Mizore put a hand to her mouth, the soul of innocence. "I'm _so_ sorry. I really have to be more careful with so much clutter in the room. It's a nice kitchen, Kyoko-san, but you really should cut back on the _unnecessary_ clutter."

Miho correctly interpreted her rival's words as a slight on herself, but before she could speak, Kyoko spoke up. "It's always difficult to work together in the kitchen. Perhaps we should rearrange things so that everyone has more elbow room."

Mimori sniffed, "Yeah, just be careful she doesn't _elbow_ all of us right out of the picture… she's good at that."

Kyoko stiffened slightly, but her persona maintained control and spoke to the camera, "the days before Valentine's Day are always tense. Sometimes that tension seeps into the kitchen. Be careful never to let momentary tension cause you to say or do things you'll regret later."

Mimori, teary-eyed as she thought about Fuwa Sho, mumbled, "Momentary tension my *ss. I'd like to know what he saw in this plain, talentless person." Thankfully her words were not quite loud enough for the microphone boom to pick it up

Kyoko ignored the slight, but Aizawa Furumi responded, "I know how that is. There's a talentless little beetle always buzzing around and trying to steal my man."

Fujioka Kiko turned red, "Your man?" She said coldly, "Since when have you been able to get a man? It certainly isn't the one you're talking about, because he never has been nor never will be _your man_."

Kyoko moved around to forestall any trouble, but she was too late as a handful of warm chocolate slapped across Kiko's face. In a heartbeat the two bitter rivals were grabbing at each other and any other object nearby as they tried to kill each other. Kyoko looked over at the producer for assistance, but he was just standing there and smiling widely. Mizore used the distraction as an opportunity to overturn the powdered sugar onto Miho's front, and a second battle ensued.

Kyoko stood back and watched the spectacle as the two struggles became one and turned into a food fight. Mimori, instead of joining in, was huddled in her chair, crying and mumbling about her lost love. The producer, director, and crew, instead of helping, were laughing uproariously. At first Kyoko was at a loss for what to do, but then she saw the one completed tray of fancy chocolates, and she grabbed them before the combatants could destroy them too.

Moving with the grace of an okami-san, she lightly carried the tray through the melee and moved in front of the counters, where it was slightly safer. Then, while the four ladies struggled in the background and Mimori cried in her chair, Kyoko smiled at the camera benignly and said, "Gentleman, if you are privileged to be offered chocolate by a young lady this year, please accept them with a kind smile. You may never know what she went through just to make those little treats." With that, she popped one of the chocolates into her mouth and smiled at the camera.

"Cut!" That was all that the director could say before he lost control and started laughing again.

Kyoko scowled at the laughing group, "A lot of help _you_ were. I have another job today, so _I'm_ going to leave now and let _you guys_ clean up that mess." Ignoring the crew's protests, she turned to the ladies. Oddly enough, they had stopped fighting when the director yelled "Cut!", and now they were standing there looking foolish. Kyoko bowed graciously to them. "Ladies, I will see you all in March when we start our script reading. Thank you for coming… and have a nice day."

Late that night, as Ren laughed uproariously on the other end of the line, Kyoko was finally able to see the ridiculousness of the whole incident and join in. "You know that if they air today's show, Kyoko, it's going to become a legend."

"They already aired it, Ren… and there have been clips of it on the news all day long."

"So… since I don't like chocolate, what did you send me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, my dear man. I love you… goodnight."

* * *

**Notes: **Nothing extra to add at this point. Have a nice day


	32. Valentine's Day Vignettes

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 32 – Valentine's Day Vignettes**

Ichii Touya opened his eyes to find the adoring eyes of his pretty wife looking down at him. Through the fog of lingering sleep, he smiled up at her. As strange as some might have found it, Yuu's cute face made his heart beat in a way that no other woman ever had. As a rising star he had been approached by any number of truly beautiful women, but not one of them had ever moved him like this. He pulled one hand out from under the covers and reached up to caress her face.

She leaned into that hand, almost purring, without ever taking her eyes off of his. "At the risk of overfilling your already super-inflated actor's ego, I wanted to tell you that you are a truly beautiful man."

Four, even three years ago she had been too shy to say anything like that. Even now, after over two years of marriage, she usually expressed her feelings through teasing. So this blunt statement actually shook Ichii a little. Before he could respond, he felt a weight on his chest. Reluctantly taking his eyes off of Yuu's, he glanced down to find a heart-shaped box of chocolates. He quickly looked into her eyes again. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ichii."

"Thank you. Did you make them yourself?" Yuu was actually an accomplished cook. As the oldest daughter in her family, she had been well trained in the domestic arts. He reluctantly, very reluctantly, admitted that her friend Kyoko was better, but she must have been professionally trained.

"I did," she answered smiling brilliantly. Then her face became a little stiff and tentative, as if she was about to present him with a bad report card. "I have another present for you too… at least… I hope that you'll consider it a present… honestly it was a bit of a surprise… but… well, I'm pregnant."

Without any conscious thought Ichii was sitting upright and holding his pretty wife in joy, the chocolates scattered and forgotten. Then he became alarmed for her and ever-so-gently pushed her back, "Did I hurt you? Are you all right? Should you lie down or something?"

Sasaya Yuu, relieved and overjoyed at her husband's reaction, giggled, "Relax, Ichii. I'm fine. So, you're not upset? We had planned on waiting, and I did everything…"

"Upset? You foolish woman! You're going to have _my baby!_ How cool is _that!_ Is it a boy or girl? Oh it's probably too early for that… here, lay down and I'll get you something for breakfast…"

"Ichii! Relax! I haven't even had any morning sickness, and I'm in perfect health. And I'm not hungry yet. Though I would like to celebrate…" She blushed and Ichii smiled as he correctly interpreted her words.

* * *

Yumi knelt before the little shrine she had set up to her deceased husband and said a silent prayer to God. On most days now she went through her activities without any painful feelings. But on special days like this she felt Luke's absence keenly.

On the table behind her was a bouquet of spring lilies from Dillon Hollister, though where he found a florist shop in Japan that had that flower, she might never know. There were other presents as well, from men who had taken an interest in her since her return to Japan. These were relegated to a table in the entryway, where they would sit until she decided what to do with them. She rose from her kneeling position and poured herself a cup of green tea before sitting at the table.

She couldn't even explain to herself why Dillon's flowers were sitting on her table. Perhaps it was because he was the only one who knew what her favorite flowers were. There were several large bouquets of roses in the entryway; these would never sit on her table. Frankly, she had never really liked roses. But lilies, to her, were both beautiful and graceful in appearance, and they spoke to her. The fact that Dillon Hollister remembered her preference was quite surprising too. _He is a dangerous man,_ she thought, with lightness in the thought.

* * *

Ogata Hiroaki woke to the smell of miso soup and several other, delightful scents. Flipping aside the covers, he rose and stretched before walking toward the kitchen. There, in front of the stove, was the beautiful sight that he still had not been able to become accustomed to: his wife. To him, Haruki was beyond question the most gorgeous woman in the world. Not only was she voluptuous and stately, but she exuded grace and confidence that made him want to worship her as well as love her.

Haruki looked up from the pan to discover her husband's eyes on her. As a full-figured woman who had developed early in life, she had become used to the hungry stares of men. She had grown used to it, but she had never liked it. But Hiroaki was different. When he looked at her it made her feel special and wanted, and not just because of her appearance. And to her, he was a handsome man. Granted, he was so slender as to be the envy of many women, but his recent successes had given him confidence and even a more manly appearance.

His eyes never left her as he took a seat at the counter separating the dining room and kitchen. "Good morning, Haruki. Did you sleep well?"

The agency had regained its footing under Haruki's leadership, and they were busier than ever. On the previous night Akatoki had hosted a Valentine's gala event for their talents, and it had continued into the wee hours. Hiroaki had attended the first few hours, but he had filming in the morning and had needed to leave. Haruki smiled tiredly, "It did go well. I think that we've finally turned things around. There are even new talents approaching our company again." She yawned and stretched, unaware of how her motions delighted her husband. When her stretch was over, she reached into her apron pocket and produced a small box. "I know that you're not much of a chocolate eater, but I thought you might like this. Happy Valentine's Day."

Hiroaki smiled as he opened the box and smelled the flavor of coffee and chocolate. The box was filled with little squares of his favorite type of chocolate. He looked at his wife again and his almost angelic face lit with affection, "Thank you, Haruki."

* * *

The cast of _Once Again_ was meeting early now, preparing for the final drive toward opening night. Under Sasaya Yuu's directorship, Chiori's story had come alive. It was exhilarating for Chiori to see what it had become, and she was looking forward to presenting the story to the audience. Dress rehearsals would begin on the following day, so for now they were running through the more difficult scenes.

Fujinosuke had never played a romantic role before, and there had been serious questions about his abilities in such a role. Recently the other cast members had noted a change. His character was more genuine now, and his romantic acting was quite believable. Of course, the other cast members also knew the causes of this. He was thoroughly and completely crazy about Amamiya Chiori. That wasn't a surprise, because they could also tell that she was crazy about him. So when the break was called and Chiori was quite obviously trying to find a moment alone with Fujinosuke, they quietly absented themselves. As a result, one minute after Sasaya Yuu called break, the two young lovers were standing alone on the stage.

Chiori felt unaccountably nervous at that moment as the handsome man smiled at her. He might have come from an environment steeped in Japanese tradition, but he still knew what day this was. Finally, taking a deep breath, Chiori stepped forward and extended a cloth-wrapped box to him. Grinning foolishly, he untied the cloth and opened the box. Inside were little chocolates molded into the shapes of traditional oriental theater masks. The faces were dark, but the eyebrows and other facial features were painted in colored chocolate.

Chiori was pleased at Fujinosuke's boyish grin. She was glad now that she had taken the chance and made him chocolates. These were actually the first chocolates she had ever given, and it had made her feel quite foolish to be acting like a little schoolgirl. They sat down together, held hands, and talked about nothing in particular until the break was over and everyone else returned. If anyone saw the box of chocolates placed conspicuously on the chair, they refrained from comment. They did notice that Fujinosuke's love-acting had improved even more in the short interval.

* * *

Maria, for all of her determination to win Hiou's heart, was ready to melt into a puddle of goo as the limousine turned the last corner and came to a halt at the Uesugi compound. "Sebastian… do you think we could just drive around some more?" She asked nervously.

The stern-faced man-of-all-things had to work very hard to repress a grin as he answered, "If we did, you would be late for your lesson. That might annoy your sensei, and then…"

"Oh… okay… you're right, of course… nevermind." She opened the car door, stepped out, and then leaned back in to grab her bag. "Sebastian, could you, maybe, stay here?"

Sebastian knew that Maria was too embarrassed to want any spectators when she gave Hiou his chocolates. Normally, he might have demurred and insisted on keeping an eye on her. But there was little chance indeed that any harm would come to her in the Uesugi compound. A person would have to be pretty stupid to step voluntarily into that dojo with evil intent. "I will stay here, Maria-chan."

Relieved, Maria flashed him her prettiest smile, said "thank you," and ran off. Sebastian allowed himself to grin once she was safely out of visual range, but the grin was tinged with sadness. _Kyoko might have been like that as a child… so full of life and energy and promise. I'm so sorry I missed it all._

Inside the dojo Hiou could quickly see that Maria was distracted and having difficulty concentrating. He suspected the problem, mostly because his mother had teased him at the breakfast table, wondering aloud if the young girl would be showing up with chocolates. He suspected that his mother was right, but he certainly wasn't going to bring the subject up. As much as he acted annoyed about Maria's infatuation in front of his family, it was flattering. That was odd, because he was getting a lot of female attention at school now that he had finally started growing, and that didn't have any particular impact on him.

Seeking a way to settle Maria down, he again proposed a walk in the garden. Maria smiled shyly at the suggestion, but nodded her assent. Nothing was said as they walked until Hiou asked her several questions about _The Shadow's Heart._ As he had hoped, she talked enthusiastically about the play and her role in it. She had begun attending the rehearsals that week, just as was true for all but the principal players. It didn't take long for her to drift over into talking about Kyoko, always her favorite subject. Although Hiou actually felt a tinge of something like annoyance at this, he also knew that it would help to settle her down. By the time they had followed all of the circuitous paths and returned to the dojo, Maria was ready to learn.

Training was done for the day forty minutes later. Now that she was more relaxed, she became her usual self. After bowing to Hiou, she marched over to her bag, extracted the chocolates, and walked back to him. With a blush on her cheek, she presented the box to him silently and promptly fled as soon as the box was in his hands. Hiou's mother, hiding behind a screen, witnessed the whole incident and smiled adoringly; but she wisely chose not to make her presence known or tease her son as he took a seat on the middle of the dojo floor and contentedly munched on one of the chocolates.

* * *

Yashiro was glad now that he had obeyed the instructions from Kyoko written on the outside of the mailing tube. She and Chiori had instructed him to not open their package until he was alone in his hotel room. As difficult as it had been to wait, he was thankful that he had. He had greatly enjoyed the chocolates and the personal letter from Kanae, but it was Kyoko and Chiori's Valentine's Day gift that he would always cherish. He sat on his bed now and gazed admiringly at the poster that he had tacked to his wall. Normally he would have hesitated at even such a small effacement of property, but not today. He wanted to have the poster mounted so that he could keep looking at it over and over.

There, in 50 cm x 70 cm poster size, was a picture of Kotonami Kanae, looking svelte and sexy in a black evening dress, leaning casually against one tiger, while another sat behind her. She looked stunningly beautiful, and Yashiro couldn't take his eyes off of the woman who owned his heart. His watch alarm beeped, telling him that it was time to head for the set. Once again he was grateful that he had opened the poster in private. It wasn't that he didn't want his friends to see how beautiful his girlfriend was… it was that he might never have gotten the poster back from the men.

He would be writing her later, though he wouldn't mention the poster. After all, if she knew what her friends had done, she might kill them and then come to the U.S. with the express purpose of ripping the beautiful image off of the wall. As he took one last glance before heading out the door, he had the uncomfortable thought that this poster was probably already being sold in stores all over Japan. It almost spoiled his day thinking of all of the Japanese men who might be looking at Kanae's poster at that very moment.

* * *

"You'll wear it, won't you?" Kyoko's voice communicated her deep desire for Ren's answer.

He looked down once again at the necklace, an intricately woven heart with wings. In the center was an amethyst, but around it were tiny topazes. It was beautiful and delicate, yet somehow still masculine at the same time. "It's your best work yet, Kyoko-chan. Of course I'll wear it."

Kyoko's voice sounded relieved as she enthusiastically said, "It's one of a kind. I won't make another like it. I want you to wear the only one." Ren was pleased with her enthusiasm and her words, and yet he was more pleased about something else: the topazes were the December birthstone, and the amethyst was the February birthstone. Kyoko, whether she realized it or not, was marking her territory. She was declaring to the world that he was _her_ man. And that pleased him immensely. Gone forever was the skittish, withdrawn Kyoko who was afraid to love and be loved.

"I think it's the best Valentine's Day gift I've ever received, Kyoko. Thank you. Of course…" his voice took on a teasing note, "I'm still hoping to hear those lyrics you wrote."

"Not a chance, Sempai. Not until we're married… and if you keep teasing me, maybe not even then." Although her words were harsh, her tone felt more like a caress.

"Okay, you win; I'll wait. I never knew that you could be so cruel."

"I'll make up for it later, I promise," Lately Kyoko had been more free with her feelings for him, and Ren intended to cherish her promise.

"Kyoko, I should be recording this call so that I can play it back to you later. I won't forget your promise."

"Neither will I," feeling embarrassed, she changed the subject. "I have two pieces of news: first, did you know that Gunny Hollister sent Yumi flowers?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I gave him the information about who to call. Did she like them?"

Kyoko looked at her kitchen counter, where Ren's flowers were prominently placed, "Oh, she tried to mention them casually to me, but I could tell that they pleased her. Let Gunny know that I'm rooting for him."

"I will. What's the other news? Did the girls from your new drama attack each other again?"

Kyoko giggled, "No, we're keeping them geographically separated. Sasaya Yuu called me, since we weren't practicing today… she's pregnant."

"That's great for them. If you see Touya Ichii, please extend my congratulations. She'll make a good mother," even as Ren said this, he was picturing another young lady holding a small child… his child.

As if Kyoko was reading his mind, her voice became husky with unspoken words as she said, "Yes, she will." In the embarrassed silence that followed, both young lovers imagined the future. Ren was playing her CD at the moment, so perhaps it was her guitar piece that she heard when she suddenly jumped in embarrassment, "I… I've got to go for now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

Ren held back a chuckle as he imagined her expression at that moment. He was wrong; she was still the same skittish Kyoko… she had just advanced a few steps. Truthfully, he didn't know if he wanted her any other way. Her blushing look was definitely one of his favorites. "I love you too, Kyoko-chan. Sweet dreams."

Kyoko's face was even redder after his final words, and she could have sworn that he was laughing on the other side of the dead line.

* * *

Not everyone was happy on Valentine's Day. Jelly Woods had honestly hoped to see progress with Takarada Lory after the Ogata wedding. He had taken her out to dinner, all by herself, and it had given her a thrill of expectancy. But after that everything had returned to normal and she was once again being held at arm's length. She looked down at the chocolates that she had held onto all day. Valentine's Day was her Darling's favorite holiday. He had spent the day roaming LME, dressed as Don Juan, passing out chocolates and gifts and receiving in kind. As she looked at her hand-crafted box, she realized that hers would only join the pile.

With a sigh she replaced the box in her desk and closed the drawer. _I need to move on. But I don't know if I ever can._

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for the long delay on this chapter. If you've been reading _Sad Eyes_, you know that my schedule's been a nightmare recently. This story will proceed quickly from this chapter until we reach the play. Thank you for being patient with me.


	33. Once Again

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 33 – Once Again**

Kyoko and Kanae had hoped to slip quietly into their seats on the opening night of Amamiya's play. It didn't work out very well. Between Kyoko's recent notoriety, the increasing notice all three girls were receiving for the Mountain's Essence commercials, and LME's publicity machine, there didn't seem to be anyone in Tokyo who didn't know their faces. As a result it took fifteen minutes for the two girls to wade through the crowd of spectators and reporters outside of the new Garandou Theater. The good news for the theater was that every seat was already sold out for the first three nights.

The popular interest in the play was only partly due to the fact that Chiori Amamiya and Sawamura Fukinosuke were on the playbill. What had sparked the greatest interest was the fact that Sasaya Yuu was back in Tokyo and that this was her returning directorial debut. It is difficult to say whether Yuu was more famous for her sudden rise to writing and directorial stardom or due to her unexpected marriage to Touya Ichii two years before. Whatever the reason, since Yuu's return to Tokyo her name had been on everybody's lips and her face had been featured in the media almost daily.

Now everyone wanted to see if the young director and her relatively young cast could live up to the hype. Had Amamiya realized that her newfound friend's reputation hinged on this play, she might have been in a panic. Thankfully her manager and Yumi had circled the wagons to prevent her from finding out. All further interviews had been suspended until after the first performance. Still, there was a powerful feeling of anticipation that had communicated to the lead actors and stage hands alike. Despite the fact that Sasaya Yuu hadn't directed a play in over two years, she had used every ounce of her formidable talent to energize her team. They were ready.

_Once Again _began dramatically with the sound of a car tire's squealing to be followed by a horrific crash and an explosion. The curtain opened to reveal the back end of an ambulance with flashing lights. On the foreground of the stage, men dressed as rescue workers were in the orchestra pit, struggling to lift a gurney as if from a deep ravine.

For the first ten minutes of the play the audience was kept in suspense as the paramedics and doctors worked to save the dying woman while the police tried to make sense of the wreck. In the end the woman in the hospital was determined to be Sachiko, the young heiress of a large fortune. Her parents had died tragically only weeks before, leaving her as the sole remaining descendent of a once-great family.

The explosion and the fire had destroyed the woman's face and even her fingerprints, and no DNA samples were preserved to make a comparison, but the investigation was pronounced conclusive. The woman remained in a coma for four months while the finest plastic surgeons worked to restore her to her original beauty. When the woman finally woke up, she looked in the mirror and beheld the face of a stranger. She was not Sachiko, the heiress, but rather Kaori, a woman who had left her home in frustration after an argument with her husband. She had left her car on the side of the road, and had been picked up by Sachiko only to discover that the woman was high on anti-depressants. When the wreck had taken place, Sachiko's body had been consumed by the explosion. Nobody had connected the two women when Kaori's car was found on the road several kilometers back. The car had been abandoned by the edge of a high cliff leading down to a river. The police had determined that Kaori had committed suicide. This was verified when the police read her confiscated diary, where she had repeatedly written about taking her life.

Kaori, at a loss about what to do, chose to remain silent. She had been unhappy with her marriage. She had wanted to marry another man. Now she saw her chance. With the heiresses' fortune she relocated close to where she used to live and she set her sights on the man she had wanted to marry, all the while watching her husband and children grieving over the loss of wife and mother. Throughout the course of the story she learned that her would-be lover was not the man she thought he was, and her former husband was a better man than she had ever given him credit for being.

Faced with the truth for the first time, Kaori tried to find a way to reunite with her husband, but she had waited too long. On the day she had planned on revealing the truth of her identity, her former husband handed her a wedding announcement. He had found love again.

The curtain closed on Kaori on her knees, crying to the heaven's about her own cursed foolishness. There was not a dry eye in the house, and after a long moment of silence, the play received a standing ovation.

There was a cast party directly after the opening night. Takarada Lory, not to be outdone, threw his own party for Amamiya and Yuu on the following night. He was exceedingly proud of his third LoveMe member, and he felt much the same about Sasaya Yuu.

Although he was an exceptional businessman, Takarada Lory's joy was found in seeing the dreams of promising young people fulfilled. Chiori Amamiya had come to him of her own volition with the request to join his LoveMe section. She had seen something in Kyoko; something she wanted to experience again herself: joy. She had lost that joy as a child when the entertainment industry had rejected her. Until she met Kyoko she had never imagined that she would find it again. That had all changed recently. On this second night of the play, Amamiya was beaming. She moved about the room on the arm of Sawamura Fukinosuke, looking like she owned the world. In a way, she did. Her play was receiving rave reviews, her career was on the rise, and she had found a man who moved her heart like no other man ever had.

Sasaya Yuu was just as happy. Her return to Tokyo and the resumption of her directing career could have ended on the previous night, had Amamiya's play been a flop. Instead critics were raving about the production and predicting a long run. Better still, _The Shadow's Heart_, Yuu's own masterpiece, was shaping up nicely and would be ready in just one more month. To top it off, Ichii had just been cast for both a major play and a long-running drama. Most importantly of all, she had come to the party with the ultrasound of their baby; it was a little boy.

Touya Ichii was a proud as a man could be, escorting his wife around the party with a huge smile while ensuring that nobody ever bumped into her. She scolded him playfully about being overprotective, but he just ignored her and smiled. Their joy was infectious and everyone at the party was having a fun time.

There was a certain amount of tension on one side of the room, however. Takarada Lory had been impressed with Yashiro's former sister-in-law, Tojimoto Niokina, and had invited her to the party. She, in turn, had been a little more than impressed with Sebastian, and she had remained close to him throughout the evening. This didn't please Director Kamachi Isako, who had also become very interested in the tall, dark, handsome and taciturn man. Under different circumstances the two women might have hit it off well and even become friends. As it was, they had been glaring at each other while vying for Sebastian's attention throughout the evening.

Normally, Sebastian would have escaped into his office or hidden behind his duties, but Takarada Lory prevented that. He was also aware that both ladies were interested, and he found the situation amusing. Before the party he had informed Sebastian that he was to attend as a guest, not as the Takarada butler/bodyguard. He had also threatened dire consequences should Sebastian attempt to sneak off or hide behind his usual mask of duty. Yumi, who had remained close enough to observe her brother's discomfort, was exceedingly pleased. She understood her brother's insistence on devoting his life to the Takaradas, but she didn't think that it should preclude him having any other relationships. Yumi liked both ladies, so she didn't take sides. Instead she kept herself close enough to intercept him, should he attempt to escape.

Kyoko also seemed to gravitate to wherever the handsome older man happened to be. She couldn't explain it, didn't understand it herself, but she felt strangely drawn to him lately. For the first year that Kyoko had known him, he had always been the shadowy figure behind the LME President. That had all changed recently, especially since Yumi had enticed him to assist Kyoko with learning the sword. She hadn't imagined that anybody could be as good in martial arts as her diminutive manager, but she was mistaken. Sebastian was at least as good, if not better, with the sword techniques. It didn't make sense to her, and yet she was benefitting from it. Under his tutelage she was making rapid strides, and it was a joy to fence with him. She assumed that he must be enjoying is as well, because that was the only time she ever saw him smile.

Kanae was moving sporadically from location to location throughout the room. The recent Mountain's Essence commercials had only highlighted her already blossoming reputation as an up-and-coming star, and a notable beauty. Since the other two girls in the commercial trio were obviously spoken for, she was the center of attention among many of the young men at the party. There were rumors that she was in a dating relationship with Yashiro Yukihito, but he was away in the states, which made her fair game. The jewelry commercial with the tigers had been the capstone, because she had looked so alluring and so sexy that every man wanted her, and they just wouldn't leave her alone.

The eccentric LME President had another reason for throwing the party on that night, and his clothing should have offered the clue, should anyone have been wondering. He was dressed in the full regalia of a PhD of Tokyo University. It wasn't necessarily a costume, since he did in fact have a Doctorate in Film Media from that institution. Tonight he was wearing it for a different reason, and now that all of the invited guests had arrived, he stepped into the center of the room like the announcer at a prize fight. No microphone was needed as he called the large crowd to attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight is both a joyous and a sad occasion. It is joyous because of the incredible success that three of our own, Mogami Kyoko, Kotonami Kanae, and most especially Chiori Amamiya have enjoyed. It is sad because tonight will mark the end of what has proven to be one of my most brilliant and successful ideas (nobody ever suggested that Lory was modest)."

He paused for dramatic effect, then, "For well over a year now the halls of LME have been graced by the presence of three beautiful young ladies in pink jumpsuits." All three girls grimaced and then gave their intense focus to Lory. "At first, everyone thought that they were a joke, or that they were being punished for some imaginary wrong. Soon people found out that these three ladies were industrious, conscientious, and dedicated to whatever task was thrown their way. On top of that, each of them sought out opportunities to improve and advance their talents and their careers. As a result, these three ladies have made a significant impact on Japan's entertainment industry in a remarkably short time.

"Several months ago Mogami Kyoko found that which was missing in her life, and she graduated. Now these other two wonderful ladies will also move on. I will not divulge everything about their personal lives, but I will tell you that recently I've been privileged to witness a remarkable change in Kotonami Kanae which leads me to believe that she is ready to graduate." He called Kanae forward and gave her a handshake and a hug. "With Kotonami-san's beauty, grace, and talent I believe that she will become known as one of Japan's great treasures." Kyoko, who was standing nearby, had stars in her eyes as she nodded vigorously in agreement.

Lory then gestured for Amamiya to step forward, "I will tell you why I feel that Chiori Amamiya is ready to graduate: she was once known to many of you as Tendo Akari, the little girl in _The Scarlet Dice. _Because she was typecast at an early age her career floundered. As a consequence, she lost her joy in acting, even though she continued to pursue a career in it. Now she has found her joy again, and her play is just an example of what I believe that she will produce in the future."

Lory became slightly teary-eyed as he said, "Chiori-san is a member of SoftHat, alas, but I sincerely hope that she will continue to work closely with her lady friends, and with all of LME." As before, he gave the third LoveMe graduate a handshake and a hug.

Then he called Sawara forward, "Sawara-san, you have been my point-man with the LoveMe section, and I have greatly appreciated it." Sawara had been smiling happily throughout the graduation speech because it meant that a burden was finally lifted from his shoulders. The three girls were wonderful, but they had a gift for getting into scrapes. Now he could… He turned cold at Lory's next words, "But have no fear, my dear friend. Tomorrow we are going to have auditions, and I am confident that I will be able to find you a whole new batch of LoveMe members."

* * *

Later that night, after all of the other guests had departed, Kyoko, Kanae, and Amamiya stood before a roaring fire that Sebastian had made at their request. As the flames licked at the sky, they stepped forward, each holding a pink jumpsuit. They wouldn't feel as if they had truly graduated until they each saw their pink nightmare turned to ash. But they didn't throw the suits in immediately as they had intended. One looked at another, and then a third; each waiting for the other to make the first move. Surprisingly, it was the unsentimental Kotonami Kanae who shook her head and stepped back first. "All I've dreamed about for almost two years is destroying this pink monstrosity… but now I can't…"

Amamiya was the only one of the three who had voluntarily donned the suit. She hadn't done it out of any love for the uniform. She had done it so that she could catch a little of whatever made Kyoko tick. Regardless of her reasons, she had no great affection for the garish pink jumpsuit. But still… she hugged it to her chest. For her it represented the complete paradigm shift her life had taken after her fateful meeting with LoveMe Member Number One. She had close friends now, and a promising new career. She had a boyfriend and her relationship with her mother had been restored. All of that had happened during the time she wore that pink jumpsuit. "I'm going to keep mine," was all she said.

Kyoko was practically blubbering as she looked at her two friends and imagined little pink faeries dancing around them. She hadn't wanted to toss her suit. Of the three she was by far the most sentimental. And yet she had wanted to continue in solidarity with her sister-friends. "You _really_ don't want to destroy them! I'm so _happy! _Just think: we can store them away and then maybe every five years or ten years we can pull them out and get together someplace special and put on the suits and it'll be like we were stil…"

"That's it," Kanae declared firmly, "I'm tossing mine."

"Wait!" Kyoko threw herself at Kanae's feet. "Okay, Moko-san… we won't ever put them on again. But please don't…"

Kanae scowled unconvincingly, but she didn't toss the folded uniform, "Oh, all right! Just let go of my leg and let's go back to the apartment. Mo! What I have to put up with!" She stalked away with Kyoko trailing after her. Amamiya turned to the handsome butler, who had a suspicious gleam of amusement in his eyes, "I'm sorry we asked you to make a fire for nothing, Sebastian. Thank you anyway, from all of us."

Sebastian watched the trio climb into Ren's car and drive away. He was glad to see that Kyoko had made such close friends. He was happy to see her so active and full of life. The days of her great sadness and dark moments seemed to be part of a far distant past. _That's why I can never tell you about me, Kyoko. I don't want that darkness to ever return again._

Six days later, Kyoko, Kanae, and Yumi joined Director Kamachi Isako and her crew on the flight to Sapporo, Hokkaido for the first promotion of the Hokkaido Marathon. Amamiya's play was still in full swing and would probably have a long run. She would be helping with the commercials, but her parts would be in Tokyo until the play ran its course. An hour and thirty minutes later they landed and gathered their gear. They were met at the airport by the head of the marathon committee and were led with great dignity to the waiting vans.

Nobody paid any attention to the brooding, handsome middle-aged man who watched the two girls board the van and ride away. Had they been watching, they might have been frightened by the ugly gleam in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

Sorry for the very long delay for this chapter. Now that Sad Eyes is complete I can focus on finishing this project. 


	34. Sapporo Scallops

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 34 – Sapporo Scallops**

It was Kanae's idea to incorporate Kyoko's cooking show with the Hokkaido promotion. Hokkaido is famous for its scallops, so this created the perfect opportunity to segue from one show to the next. Director Akutagawa, the director for "Cooking with Kyoko," latched onto the idea right away and the die was cast. Kyoko would begin her morning by taking over one of the local studio kitchens. Her show would be live, and her guests would be Kotonami Kanae, the promoter of the marathon, and three of the top marathoners from the previous year. Her guest chef would be Chef Yoshimoti.

Chef Yoshimoti, the head chef for one of Sapporo's five-star hotels and the local point of contact, turned out to be a medium-height, powerfully built man in his mid-twenties. He was good looking, charismatic, energetic, and a consummate ladies' man. He was also a male chauvinist to an extreme. He held the firm belief that a woman had no place in a professional kitchen. They were fine working on the floor as wait-staff… after all, it provided a pool of women to date when other wells ran dry… but they has no business around knives and hot pans. He did acknowledge that there was a certain place for women on cooking shows… after all, part of the show was entertainment, and women provided the eye-candy. Still, he could neither understand nor overlook the idea of giving a woman her own cooking show.

He arrived at the kitchen a full half-hour before the time specified, confident that _he_ would need to take over when _she _(that little tart from Tokyo) fell on her face. He was surprised when he arrived to find that the young lady… Mogami Kyoko he believed her name was… was already there and was doing all of her own prep-work. She looked up as he entered and smiled brightly, "Oh, good morning Chef Yoshimoti," she washed her hands, dried, and quickly stepped out from behind the prep-table to greet him, "My name is Mogami Kyoko, the host of the show. I am very honored to work with you this morning."

Kanae, Yumi, and Director Kamachi had gone to meet with the marathon organizers before the show. Director Akutagawa, the director for her cooking show, had stepped out to meet with an old friend. This left Kyoko to deal with the new arrival on her own. She put on her best face as she bowed to him.

_She's cute, I'll definitely give her that. Maybe after the show's over I'll throw her a bone and ask her out on a date. _"Good morning, Mogami-san. I am pleased to be here and offer you my expertise. He deliberately avoided the use of the title "Chef" to gauge her reaction.

"_My expertise?" Chef Tiro was right, he is an arrogant prick. _Matsuhara Tiro had warned her about the young chef before she left Tokyo."I appreciate that, Chef. According to Chef Tiro, you make a 'better than passable scallop'."

Yoshimoti flinched, as if waiting for a blow. He had trained for three years under Chef Matsuhara, and in all of that time he had never known one chef who dared to address the older master-chef by his first name. _How well does she know him, or is she just too much of an airhead to understand proper manners? A 'passable scallop' my a**! I'll challenge you any day, old man._

"So… do you know Chef Matsuhara well?" He emphasized the chef's family name as a subtle form of admonishment.

"Oh, not real well," Kyoko replied brightly, ignoring the gesture, "He is the person who recommended me for my own show. He is also encouraging me to come and give guest lectures at his school… which is ridiculous since I only have a high school diploma."

_Whoah! That has to be a first! Maybe this girl can cook after all… either that or that old fart has the hot's for her… only… that doesn't make sense because he's never done anything like that before. _Yoshimoti decided that it would be wise to watch the slender young lady at work before making any more comments about her cooking. Of course, that didn't preclude him from checking her out.

"We're preparing a protein-rich, healthy meal for marathoners, Chef, so I thought that we'd prepare shrimp kabobs, oriental chicken salad with a soy-ginger dressing, and scallops. Since you're the expert on scallops, I wanted to let you take the lead with those. Have you ever been on television before?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll do just fine," he replied arrogantly. "After all, how hard could it be?"

Kyoko gave him a pitying look which immediately irritated him, before replying, "It all depends upon the person, Yoshimoti-san (this time _she_ deliberately left the title _Chef_ out) Don't worry, I'll guide you through it."

Again, Yoshimoti bristled, and then decided to overlook this _female's_ lack of respect. He stood for a moment and watched as she returned to her prep work. For the first time he noticed her perfectly upright posture and her golden eyes, _She's actually quite pretty. I may just ask her out on several dates. _He also couldn't find anything to criticize in the way that she masterfully handled her knife. He decided to acknowledge her cooking acumen for the moment and focus instead on her femininity. He turned on his best smile, the one that made women swoon. When she barely glanced at him and returned her eyes to her cutting, he tried moving closer to her.

Kyoko looked up at him without missing a stroke with her knife, "The scallops are on a tray in the walk-in. The herbs and other ingredients are right over there," she pointed with her knife. "Perhaps you should prepare one set beforehand to familiarize yourself with the new setting?" Her words, although polite, held an air of tolerant-patience that rankled him, but he knew that he would only make a fool of himself by reacting.

The next seven minutes went well as they worked in relative silence. Then Yoshimoti's playboy instincts kicked in again and he resumed his flirtations. She casually mentioned her fiancé, but that didn't seem to faze him at all. She tried to discuss recipes in order to focus his attention on professional matters, but he still continued to make advances. Finally Kyoko had had enough. She turned to take some imaginary item from the other counter and when she turned back towards him, she was Natsu.

Yoshimoti was always busy during the evening hours, so he had never seen any of Kyoko's acting work. He was totally unprepared for Kyoko's amazing ability to transform herself into any character. Even had he known, very few males would have been prepared to meet Natsu in person. He felt a nervous shudder go through him as the teen seductress smiled hungrily at him. "It seems that you're wanting to play, Yoshimoti-kun. I _like_ to play…" she stepped forward, closing the distance and lifting one hand to caress his chef's scarf, "Of course, I can't help but wonder… do you _really_ thing that you are man enough for me?" There was a slight rending sound as the large knife she had taken from his own numb fingers sliced his scarf in half.

Director Akutagawa returned five minutes later to find both young chefs busily at work. He hadn't expected the guest chef to arrive so early or he wouldn't have stepped out. Chef Matsuhara Tiro had been very adamant in his private warnings about the young man, and the director felt bad that Mogami Kyoko was left to deal with him on her own. He was surprised, therefore, to find the young man working silently and industriously on his prep. The young man _was_ slightly pale, and his cheeks did seem pink, but he didn't seem to be projecting any of the arrogance that Akutagawa had been led to expect. _Well, that's good. Maybe he's grown up a little since Tiro saw him last._

The director was surprised to see the head chef of a five-star restaurant wearing a black scarf instead of the traditional scarlet. _Most head chefs like people to know their rank. I'll let Tiro know that his student didn't seem arrogant at all._

* * *

The cooking show had gone well, despite the stiff and almost skittish way that the guest chef interacted with Kyoko. The three marathoners and the event organizer were all personable, and everyone enjoyed the healthy meal. Yumi and Kanae both suspected that something had taken place, though they chose to wait for a private moment to ask Kyoko.

Filming of _Cooking with Kyoko _was immediately followed by prep-work for the promotional show about Sapporo and the annual Hokkaido Marathon. The local stations cooperated fully with the organizer, so there was a great amount of footage from the previous year. Director Kamachi, the organizer, and the two young ladies sorted through hours of footage to pick the best clips. Then they worked with a local reporter to get the correct names of people and locations. Finally, after their eyes were burning and their backs ached, they were prepared for the following day's filming.

They were not finished for the day, however. With _The Shadow's Heart_ set to open in less than a month, Yumi used every opportunity for training. She personally knew a sword master in Sapporo, and she had contacted the man to schedule an evening of training for Kyoko. Somehow the news services had heard about the famous young actress who had recently made a splash in the United States, so they were in front of the dojo waiting when the trio arrived.

The media were boisterous as Kyoko, Kanae, and Yumi stepped out of the rental van, but they immediately hushed when Sotaku*, the swordmaster, stepped out of the gate. He was a medium-height man with a very stern expression and hair that was still jet-black, despite his obviously advanced years. He regarded the media ominously until they stepped aside so that he could approach Yumi. He bowed regally to the tiny woman before speaking, "Egami-sensei, it is truly an honor to welcome you to my dojo. I apologize for all this," he made a sweeping gesture to indicate the reporters. "One of my less mature young students heard of your young pupil's intended visit and made it known to the public… he will be appropriately reprimanded."

Tiny, dignified, white-haired Yumi bowed in return. "It is an honor to be here and to visit your dojo, Sotaku-sempai. As for the media, please do not concern yourself. My students have both chosen a profession which affords little privacy. I can only apologize that their presence has become a disruption to your routine."

One of the bolder… and possibly more foolish… of the reporters sang out, "Kyoko-chan, is there any chance that we could watch your practice? It'll be great promotion for…"

He stopped speaking as he felt the venomous gaze of the swordmaster on him. The poor man was beginning to melt under that gaze when Yumi chuckled, "Sotaku-sensei, you're going to give the poor man a heart attack. How about this: after her training, would you be willing to allow a short exhibition between her and a student of your choice?"

Sotaku looked at the tiny lady and smiled for the first time. "That sounds reasonable. After all, we wouldn't want to disappoint the public." The two girls exchanged glances and smirked. It was clear that the elderly swordmaster wasn't concerned about pleasing the public as much as pleasing Yumi. _Another conquest,_ they both thought at the same time.

For the next two hours Kyoko and Kanae were drilled in the Sotaku art of swordplay. The old man had first held a sword at the age of three. Now, fifty-six years later, he made the sword seem like an appendage of his body. Kanae was less accomplished at weapons, so she worked with a novice trainer. Kyoko, on the other hand, had been putting in almost four hours per day in developing a skill which already seemed to come naturally to her. Her skill raised quite a few eyebrows in the room as Yumi had her test the Egami sword techniques against the Sotaku school forms.

Sotaku had originally only consented to the meeting so that he could meet with Yumi again. He remembered her quite well as a young lady, before she had run off and married that American man. She had been stunning then, and she was still stunning now. Yet he wasn't ten minutes into the lesson when he forgot to notice Yumi on the sidelines and became completely focused on Kyoko. There was no doubt in his mind, this young lady was born to hold a sword. After the first forty-five minutes he called a break. While the other students moved in to talk with the two young ladies, he bowed off the floor to speak with Yumi. "Yumi-sensei, who _exactly_ is that young lady? And don't tell me that she just walked in off of the street. She has the same inherent talent as your little brother had. Until now I've never seen anyone else with that inborn ability. Not to mention that she has the same golden eyes. Is she…?"

Yumi and Sotaku had been friends for over fifty years, but there were some family secrets that could not be shared, "Kotaro-sensei, I can't tell you much about Kyoko's past except to say that I think of her as a daughter, and I intend to have a hand in her future. As to the rest, some secrets are best left in their hiding places."

Sotaku nodded in understanding, "I understand. But please tell me this: has your brother been found? Is he healthy and safe? I have burned many incense sticks praying for his safe return to your family."

Yumi laid a tiny hand on his and nodded. "He is healthy and safe, though he has set himself apart from the family… for his own personal reasons."

The elderly swordmaster smiled, as much pleased by the contact of her hand on his as from the welcome news, "Then I should get my lazy students back to work. I think that I'll test your young lady out myself. It has been a long time since I have faced off with an Egami."

An hour later the media were invited in to witness and record Mogami Kyoko facing off against the famous swordmaster himself. Whereas the Egami techniques involved flowing attacks, the Sotaku techniques emphasized a more minimalist approach. Put together for public viewing, the match between the young lady and the elderly swordsman looked like the scene in Star Wars where a certain tiny master fought against a much larger Sith Lord. The effect was exhilarating to watch, especially since Kyoko was smiling the entire time. Several reporters thought that they saw the master smile on several occasions, though his students would have assured him that such a thing was impossible.

In the end the media left sated, the students got autographs, and the two old friends left each other with warm farewells. Best of all, Kyoko was smiling from ear to ear as she reviewed all of the new techniques and nuances she had learned.

* * *

"… and so I'm going to suggest changing the scene where Sawamura-san is teaching the soldiers to incorporate Sensei Sotaku's third sword kata. It would be perfect… Ren, what's wrong? That's the third time I heard you groan."

"I'm fine, Kyoko. It's just that Gunny stepped us up to twenty miles today… _and_ he ended it with a run up a mountain… so I'm a little sore." Ren grimaced because "little" had no part in the way he really felt at the moment.

"Oh, you poor man," Kyoko said with absolute sincerity and sympathy. Then her impish side came through and she asked, "And how many miles did Otou-san run today?"

Through clenched teeth Ren replied, "Twenty-one, of course. Stop giggling, Kyoko, it's not funny. I _told_ you this would happen."

Kyoko tried to hide the merriment in her voice as she replied, "Well, at least you're almost to marathon standards, so then you won't have to worry about it."

"Kyoko, you know my father too well to believe that. How much do you want to bet that he'll run an extra mile after the end of the race just to show me up?"

Kyoko did giggle that time, "Oh, I think we can prevent that. We'll just have a table full of food waiting for him at the finish line. He might even be generous and share."

They were silent for a long moment before Ren spoke again, "less than a month until your play, Kyoko. I already have the tickets purchased."

Kyoko nodded into the phone and fought back the tears that threatened to rise to the surface, "I'll put on the best performance of my life so that you can be proud, Ren; you'll see."

"I'm always proud of you, Kyoko. I love you."

**

* * *

**

Notes:

A marathon is 26.3 miles long… there will be more information about that on the following chapter.

*There is a swordmaster in Sapporo, the man recognized by some in Japan as "the last swordmaster." Out of respect, and since I don't have his permission to use his name, I have changed the name in this story.


	35. Shadow Lexicon

**The Shadow Lexicon**

Due to the overwhelming number of characters in this story and the previous story (Patience), I am adding a Lexicon. I will periodically add to this so that it is as complete as possible.

**Characters from SkipBeat!**

Takarada Lory – _LME President; __father of Kuoki and grandfather of Maria; widower of Jun (in this story)_

Sawara Takenori – _LME manager who first helped Kyoko and who has been in overall charge of the LoveMe Section_

Shouko Aki – _manager of Fuwa Sho for the Akatoki Agency_

Ogata Hiroaki – _Director for Dark Moon; son of Date Hirotaka; husband of Asami Haruki (in this story)_

Chiori Amamiya – _LoveMe member number three; Kyoko's friend; Kimiko in "Dangerous Academics"; writer and __Mazawa Kaori__ in "Once Again". Her mother's name is Chiori __Satsumi._

Uesugi Hiou – _Young actor, martial artist. Mother's name: __Nabatame Yuuko. Grandfather: Uesugi Kotetsu_

Jelly Woods – _A self-styled make-up witch, in love with Takarada Lory; formerly known as Analita (in this story)_

Sebastian – _Takarada Lory's butler and bodyguard. Kyoko's mystery father (in this story)._

Matsushima_ – __Head of the Acting Department at LME_

**Characters from Ashita No Ousama**

Sasaya Yuu – _playwrite and director; wife of Touya Ichii. (The protagonist in the manga __Ashita no Ousama)_

Touya Ichii – _famous young actor; husband of Sasaya Yuu, formerly acted for Eloquence Company._ _(The love interest of the protagonist in the manga __Ashita no Ousama)_

Sawamura Fukinosuke (Kabuki Prince). _(A character from the manga __Ashita no Ousama). In this story he is dating Chiori Amamiya. He also plays the lead male roles for two plays: "Once Again" and "The Shadow's Heart."_

Sawamura Shinnojou – _Japan's "National Treasure" and head of the Sawamura Kabuki Theater family. __(A character from the manga __Ashita no Ousama)_

Shimamura Shougo – _(a.k.a. The Chief) Sasaya Yuu's mentor, director of the Garandou Theater Group_

Takatsuki Mizore - _Star actress in Garandou; travels often to New York but always returns because she is in love with Shimamura Shougo_

Ohara Miho - _a budding actress brought on by Sasaya Yuu; a fierce rival with Takatsuki Mizore_

**Other Characters (my creation)**

Egami Katsukagi – _Sebastian's real name (in this story). The original heir to the Egami empire, a musician who all but destroyed his life until he was rescued by Lory and Jun_.

Egami Yumi (a.k.a. Yumi Swan) – _Kyoko's Manager; head of the Egami clan; widow of Colonel Luke Swan; she has a palomino named Peter; her father was Egami Tojimaki_

Nikino, Michiko, and Nanami – _The three girls who became part of Kyoko's band(s) in "Patience." After the tour and the end of "Dangerous Academics," they joined Akatoki and began touring._

Kimagi Sana – _Jealous actress who plays Kyoko's sister in The Shadow's Heart_

Sascha's Restaurant – _Chef Timothy. Note: Sasha's is a real restaurant; Timothy is fictitious._

The Okijima's: _Minami (twelve), Sana (mother), Tomoji (fourteen). See chapter one of this story._

Asuhara – _An elderly jeweler who helps Kyoko to create her new line of "Princess" jewelry; has a romantic interest in Yumi_

Director Kuzuwa – _Director for "Dangerous Academics"._

Director Kamachi Isako – _Director for the Mountain's Essence commercials (ch. 6), the Princess Jewelry commercials, and the __Hokkaido__ Marathon promotion_

Director Akutagawa – _Director for "Cooking with Kyoko"_

Yashiro Chojiro – _Yashiro Yukihito's cousin and enemy; designated successor as President of HanasuSora Communications, Inc. until he steals funds in an effort to take over LME._

Yashiro Niokina – _Wife of Chojiro through an arranged marraige; after the divorce she became Tojimoto Niokina_

Yashiro Kenishi – _Yukihito's father and President of HanaSura Communications, Inc._

Yashiro Yutaka – _Yukihito's grandfather and the founder of HanasuSora Communications, Inc._

Marine Gunnery Sergeant Dillon Hollister –_United States Marine, advisor for "The Wrong Man." He has a romantic interest in Yumi_

Director Salinger – _The U.S. Director for "The Wrong Man."_

Tamia and Lucius – _Sister and brother tigers who were rescued from a third-rate zoo by Takarada Lory_

The Hassei – _Third-rate hoodlum group who attempt to kidnap Maria_

World-Class Chef Matsuhara Tiro – _Chef at the "Grateful Party," friend of Lory and Kuu, helps Kyoko to get her own show and also passes on her praises to his U.S. Chef friends._

Nakanachi Mia – _reporter for __Tokyo Entertainment Daily__._

**Plays, Movies, Television Dramas**

_Stage Dreams - _Takatsuki Mizore, Ohara Miho, Aizawa Furumi, Fujioka Kiko, Nanokura Mimori

_The Shadow's Heart – _Director and writer - Sasaya Yuu. Actors: Kyoko, Sawamura Fujinosuke, Takatsuki Mizori

_Once Again:_ Written by Chiori Amamiya, Directed by Sasaya Yuu.

_Dangerous Academics: _A twelve-episode drama featured in _Patience is its Own Reward._ In this current story Kotonami Kanae is filming the sequel: _Dangerous Streets._

Matsuhashi Samurai family: Yutsuko (the shadow warrior), Konami (beautiful fourth daughter), Nabuto (patriarch, father)

**Bands:** _Tsunami-K (Kyoko's band), Shattered (Kyoko's band in "Dangerous Academics")_

**Other important words/concepts**

Kyomai dance - _A__ traditional dance from the capital city of Kyoto during the time that the shadow warrior would have been alive_.

Shamisen – _a three-stringed guitar-like instrument that is played with a hand-sized pick called a "bachi."_

Hitokage – _means "the shadow." It became the name of the first Egami, and it was also the name of Egami Katsukagi's band._


	36. Shadow Sightings

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 36 – Shadow Sightings**

_In order to keep the chapter numbering from becoming confusing, I am making this Chapter 36, even though Chapter 35 was only a Lexicon. Hopefully this will help._

The first sighting was on a billboard advertising _The Shadow's Heart. _At least fifty different commuters who passed the towering sign between 6:30 a.m. and 7:00 a.m. were ready to swear that they had seen a figure in black ninja-style outfit doing a sword-kata on the top of the platform.

The next sighting was on a water tower which, coincidentally, also had the advertisement pasted to it. At least one-hundred middle school and high school teens reported seeing a figure in black standing at the epicenter of the tower, facing the horizon.

Later on the same day the dark figure appeared on yet another billboard. The town of Tokyo was abuzz. Kyoko was exhausted. Between her training, rehearsals, interviews, and now this, she hardly had time to breath. Still, it was her own fault. When Sasaya Yuu had come up with her "brilliant idea" for generating interest in the upcoming play, Kyoko had responded with starry-eyed enthusiasm. After all, who wouldn't become interested when a dark, masked figure kept popping up all over town? It was just another example of Yuu's brilliance… but it was Kyoko who was having to climb up these structures to demonstrate her art.

It was working too. Already there were calls pouring in from every news agency and talk-show to gather information about the play, and about the mysterious figure who kept appearing. Naturally, with all of the press coverage Kyoko had received lately, many of the reporters quickly concluded that Kyoko was the mystery figure, but neither she, LME, nor Garandou were answering the question. Thankfully Yumi pointed out that it wasn't really necessary for Kyoko to be the one climbing the billboards. After all, Tokyo was swarming with martial artists who could do what was needed. "Kyoko should conserve her energy for rehearsals and interviews, not to mention that her drama _Stage Dreams_ will start filming next week."

Thankfully, Sasaya Yuu agreed. Now all that was left was for Kyoko to smile mysteriously whenever she was asked about the "Shadow Sightings." Kyoko was called upon to participate in numerous martial arts and sword demonstrations during talk shows. As much as she enjoyed what she was learning, she felt like a fraud performing in front of an audience, since she still considered herself to be a novice at-best. It was true: she had begun her training at the end of November and it was now only March. She had fully expected Yumi at least to stop the demonstrations, lest it reflect poorly on the Egami family. And yet Yumi never did stop her. She stood on the sidelines and smiled benignly as Kyoko either performed complex katas or sparred with an opponent. If Kyoko made any mistakes, Yumi would patiently chide her later, but she never stopped the demonstrations.

Kyoko finally asked her tiny sensei about it one night. Yumi looked surprised and answered, "Kyoko, perhaps you don't realize how far you've advanced. You are more than ready to give demonstrations, as long you don't become cocky. I wouldn't throw you into a fighting ring yet, but you are definitely ready to hold your own."

"But I feel bad, Yumi. I shouldn't be the one demonstrating the Egami Style. It should be a family member. I feel like an intruder caught in a place where I don't belong." Kyoko had matured in the last year or she would have been on the floor in a dogeeza, apologizing profusely for her presumption.

Yumi looked up at the girl with an enigmatic expression and then answered the girl in the only way she could, short of revealing her brother's secret. She stepped forward and hugged Kyoko. Kyoko was startled at first, but then she returned the hug enthusiastically. Yumi kept her hands on Kyoko's waist as she looked up and said, "Kyoko, I think of you as if you were my own daughter… or at least a close niece. To me you are family, and besides, I already told you that I _chose _you to be my student. That makes you the perfect person to represent the Egami family."

Kyoko could only nod, not trusting her voice to work at that moment. So much had changed in such a short time. She was accepted now by so many truly remarkable people, and it was sometimes hard to believe.

After Kyoko had excused herself to prepare for the next interview, Yumi pulled out her cell phone. A deep male voice came on the line and she spoke quietly, "Katsu, I think that it's time for Kyoko to meet the family… "

* * *

Sebastian closed his cell phone and held it in front of him as if, somehow, it could impart some words of wisdom. It pained him that Kyoko, the rightful heir to the Egami legacy, should feel like an intruder. For all of her life she had been made to feel second-rate, and by his own stubbornness he was perpetuating that feeling. Still, how would she feel if he revealed himself as her father? Who would want such a father? Worse still, what would happen to her career if the media became aware of their association?

It was difficult. The more time that he spent with her, the more he wanted to declare himself. Never before had he known such joy as he felt now in knowing that wonderful young lady was his child. The temptation was at its highest when they trained with swords. His heart thrilled whenever she drew the Egami Sword from its scabbard. He longed to say, "That sword is yours now, Kyoko. It belongs to you, just as it belonged to me before I disgraced myself; just as it belonged to my father, and his father, and your ancestors for six generations. You are Egami and you never need to feel inadequate again."

Perhaps he should say it. Perhaps it would be better. Even if she was shamed by him, she would surely be proud to be a part of Yumi's family. He knew that she used to fantasize about being a rich young lady, spoiled and loved. How would she feel if she knew that she was exactly that? Sebastian didn't know the exact figures, but he knew that the family estate had continued to prosper under Yumi's conscientious management. That meant that Kyoko was actually a member of one of the 500 richest families in Japan. Surely that would please her, even if it meant that she was related to such a pathetic father?

"The doctor will see you now, Mr. Sebastian," a middle-aged nurse said as she nervously pushed her hair out of her face. Though this patient didn't come often, all of the nurses looked forward to his visits. He almost never spoke, but they loved to look at him. He was not only devilishly handsome, but he projected an animal-magnetism that drove them all to distraction. She sighed as he disappeared into the doctor's office. _I wish he'd notice me, just once._

Doctor Niyomato rose to greet Sebastian and gestured for him to take a seat. He always felt slightly nervous when this patient visited. Most of his patients were wealthy and famous. They lived mostly soft lives, free of injury except for the occasional skiing accidents or carpel tunnel. This patient was different. His body bore the scars of numerous injuries, including bullet and knife wounds. He had suffered breaks, contusions, concussions, and even severe organ damage… which was the reason for today's visit. "The tests came back, Mr. Sebastian. Your kidney is holding up, but there are some concerns. The years of heavy drinking took their toll and your organs are paying the price. I don't like your electrolyte count, but it isn't at a level that requires intervention. Your fluid tests indicate that your remaining kidney is still functioning properly. Still, I'm not happy with the numbers. Even though you've changed your lifestyle completely, the past may still come back to haunt you.

Sebastian's mouth twitched momentarily; the only sign that he was moved by the Doctor's oft-repeated warnings. "In other words, Doctor Niyomato, what you are saying is that there is nothing alarmingly wrong with me, but I still need to stop in every six months. Am I correct?"

Niyomato nodded grimly, as if expecting his patient to die before he made it out of the building. Truthfully, the doctor often wondered how anybody could be alive with scars like this man's. "Just be careful, Sir."

Sebastian nodded and let himself out, ignoring the longing looks that several nurses threw after him. He was a mess, and he knew it. He had played hard and fast with his own body from the age of seventeen until the Takaradas pulled him into their lives at the age of twenty-nine. Between fighting, drinking, and drugs he had done almost everything possible to kill himself. Until recently he had thought that his only positive contribution to the world would be his support for the Takaradas. Now he knew that he had given something much greater to the world, something much greater than himself.

The question was: would it be better to tell her or not to tell her?

* * *

The young lady in question was actually thinking about wealth at that moment; her own, not her family's. She was riding in the van provided by LME down the highway and reading over the second sales report on her jewelry line. Despite the popular belief that all television and movie stars are well off, the reality is actually quite startling. It is very true that top stars like Hizuri Kuu and his son make very good money, but they are the exception, not the rule. Even with Kyoko's growing popularity she was still making less than an average salaryman. Her compensation offers were growing along with the type and breadth of roles she was playing, but not quickly. It was a great surprise to her then to see the sales figures on the spreadsheets… essentially they informed her that she was well on her way to doubling, and possibly even tripling her yearly income.

Kyoko looked over at Yumi with wide, questioning eyes. Yumi smiled, happy for her charge, "How does it feel to be wealthy, Kyoko?"

Kyoko shook her head in wonder and then glanced down at the figures again, "After we're done with our schedule, can we swing by LME? I think it's time to pay off my school bill."

* * *

"Okijima Tomoji, please report to the Principal's Office," the intercom blared out, interrupting the sensei's lecture.

The rotund gentleman raised an irritated eyebrow, but he said nothing more as Tomoji put away his notebook and stood up. Several class members made snickering remarks about him being in trouble. He couldn't retrain a quick glance at Nanako, the girl whose cute face and friendly mannerisms had tied him up in a knot for the last two months. She gave him a concerned half-smile which warmed his heart and gave him a surge of hope. He must have paused for too long because his reverie was interrupted by the sensei clearing his throat.

"I trust that you will rush to answer your summons, Master Okijima. Hurry back now." Tomoji blushed as he hurried out of the classroom followed by the laughter of his classmates.

This was Tomoji's first year in high school and things weren't going real well. He was small for his age and even though he was athletic, he didn't stand out. Part of the blame for his lack of friends fell on his parents. His father had taken them to the United States for the last two years and then his mother had insisted on bringing the children back before they became too attached to foreign soil. She wanted her children to grow up and plant roots in Japan. As a result Tomoji and his sister had come back as strangers.

He got to the end of the hallway and reached tentatively for the door to the Principal's outer office. The secretary, a short, bird-like woman, was pacing the outer office looking flustered. "Oh! You're finally here! Oh my goodness… you should have told us… who _knew_ you had such acquaintances… after all… "

"Ma'am, I don't understand?"

Before the fluttering secretary could say anything else the Principal's door opened, "Mrs… Oh, there you are Master Okijima! Come in… come in!"

Baffled, Tomoji stepped through the open door and his eyes grew large with alarm and wonder. There were three women sitting on the Principal's couch. The first one he recognized vaguely as the woman from the airplane trip… the writer/director who had told them her story. The second was a tiny yet beautiful white-haired lady. It was the third person, however, who immediately captured his attention. "A… are you?..."

Sasaya Yuu stood and stepped around the coffee table to extend a hand toward the boy, "Okijima Tomoji, do you remember me?"

Tomoji gulped and nodded repeatedly while snatching glances at the pretty actress. "H..Hai. You were on the airplane…"

When he didn't finish his answer, Yuu spared him further embarrassment, "Good, you do remember. Then you probably remember what I promised you at the time? Tickets to _The Shadow's Heart_ and a chance to meet Mogami Kyoko? Tomoji-kun, I always try to keep my promises. Please allow me to introduce you to my friend, and the star of my play, Mogami Kyoko."

Kyoko put on her most friendly smile as she bowed to the flustered boy. She was not used to having anyone act star-struck in her presence, and she actually felt quite embarrassed, but she hid it for his sake. "Sasaya-san tells me that you are a fan, Tomoji-san, so I thought that I should meet you before the assembly." She turned and took the photo that Yumi was holding out, "I thought that I would give you this as well."

Tomoji took the photograph and looked at it with awe. It was signed, "To Tomoji, thank you for supporting me, Kyoko." Without thinking about it, Tomoji hugged the photo to his chest and smiled brilliantly. Then he realized what he had done and he turned beat red, "I… I'm…"

Kyoko, looking a little pink herself, laughed it off. Both Julie and Yumi had worked with her to create her public persona, and it was this that saved her from completely dying of embarrassment. "I'm glad that you like it, Tomoji-kun. Now, as I understand it, there's going to be an all-school assembly in about forty-five minutes. At the end of the exhibition portion we will be taking questions. We will need someone to carry the cordless mike to students who have a question. Would you be willing to be our assistant?"

Tomoji was more than happy to oblige. After Kyoko and Yumi put on what seemed like an amazing display of martial arts and swordplay, Kyoko sheathed her sword and walked to the front of the stage, "In just a moment, after I catch my breath, Director Sasaya Yuu and I will be taking questions. I've asked my friend Okijima Tomoji if he would be willing to assist us. Tomoji-kun, could you come up now?"

By the time that Kyoko, Yuu, and Yumi had left that day Okijima Tomoji was no longer an outcast in the school. In fact, _everybody_ suddenly wanted to know him. Only one person seemed to be displeased with Kyoko's visit that day, and that was only momentary: Kojimata Nanako was decidedly unhappy when Kyoko thanked Tomoji for his help by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The other school visits, twenty in all over the course of three weeks, went just as well. Sasaya Yuu also made a point of calling out Tomoji's little sister, Minami. Minami, unlike her older brother, had slipped easily into her new school. She was too outgoing and too full of life to allow anything petty to hold her back. On that visit Yuu made sure that Sawamura Fukinosuke came along. As expected, most of the young students had no idea who he was, though several recognized him from his supporting roles in two dramas. Still, even though he was not as well known as Kyoko, the schoolgirls universally agreed that he was "dreamy." Even though Chiori Amamiya had done much to draw him out of his shell, Fujinosuke was still far too shy to give the little sister a peck on the cheek. He did sign autographs for every child in the school however.

* * *

It was a very exhausted, and yet totally exhilarated Kyoko who stood in the private waiting area of Narita International Airport at 9 p.m., just two days before the play was set to open. News of Ren's return visit had been kept closely guarded, but Kyoko was still grateful for the late-evening arrival. Somehow two or three reporters had obtained the news and they were just outside of the private waiting area, waiting for a photograph.

Kyoko saw the airplane arrive; she knew which one to look for because she had cajoled the attendant to inform her as soon as the airplane touched down. It hadn't taken too much to persuade the poor twenty-two year old male attendant; those golden eyes had melted him in moments until he would have willingly become her loyal servant for life. Yumi had watched with fond amusement because Kyoko had been completely unaware of her impact. All she cared about was seeing Ren again.

Kanae was in the airport as well, but she had chosen to brave the public waiting area rather than endure Kyoko's "kyokoness." That wasn't entirely true, of course. The truth was that she didn't want her friend to see just how anxious _she_ was to see the other man who was with Ren. Despite all of her pretended nonchalance and disdain for anything resembling romance, Kanae had written to Yashiro at least twice every week. It was odd that neither used email in this technologically rich era. Somehow the letters seemed more personal, more private.

Of course, she was regretting her decision to wait in the public area now. Even those who wouldn't recognize Kotonami Kanae as a rising star could still recognize her as a rare beauty. The last two years had also been good to Kanae and she was growing in beauty each day. It helped that the hardness which used to characterize her had faded from her eyes in recent months. She was still a tough person to approach, but her relationships had softened her and added to her allure. The result was that every person in the waiting area was noticing her, even those who didn't recognize her as a star. She saw the interest she was generating and quickly rose from her seat. Seeing her moving, those who had been thinking about approaching her began surging forward. She walked, then fast walked, and then almost ran past the reporters at the door in order to make it safely into the private waiting area. Perhaps "kyokoness" wasn't so bad after all.

Then, finally, the tunnel was connected to the airplane and the passengers began to disembark. Unfortunately, while the people waiting for their travelers were unaware of the presence of Mogami Kyoko or the arrival of Tsuruga Ren, the passengers on the plane were not. Halfway across the Pacific Ocean, while Ren was sleeping, his baseball cap had fallen off. Normally Yashiro would have quickly fixed it, but he had fixated on his screen at that moment. The advertisement for Kyoko's "Princess" jewelry was on the screen… or more specifically, the advertisement featuring Kotonami Kanae and the tigers was on the screen. While he was busy adoring the woman of his dreams, a young Japanese teen left the bathroom and walked by. One glance was all it took.

The girl was a part of a high school symphony group that was returning from the United States, and her favorite male star in the entire world was, naturally, Tsuruga Ren. Within five minutes every teen from her symphony group knew Ren was on board. Within twenty more minutes almost everyone on the airplane knew. By the time that the plane had taxied to a stop and the tunnel had been pushed into place, the flight attendants were at their nerves-ends trying to keep the rest of the airplane from surging forward into First Class.

What it meant for the two couples was that their private reunion would have to wait. Ren could only escape the loading and unloading area after he had signed so many autographs that he could hardly hold a marker. It was Yumi, with the assistance of Yashiro, who finally called the impromptu fan-gathering to a close, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Tsuruga Ren has had a very long flight, and if you really care about him as much as you claim to, then you will be polite and allow him to go home now. Thank you for your gracious understanding."

Surprising everyone except for Ren and the two girls, the crowd complied. As small as she was, Yumi seemed to project an aura of power and authority. As soon as the crowd had disbursed, Kyoko and Kanae stepped out of the private waiting area to greet their men. Even though the two young couples were desperate for private time, Yumi wisely pointed out that the crowd would not hold back for long. With the help of airport security they quickly made their escape.

Two hours later, after their bags had been collected and they had all stopped for a late meal, Ren escorted Kyoko into their apartment. As before, Amamiya and Kanae had made alternate arrangements, so that the two could be alone. Ren seriously questioned the wisdom of this as his large hands held Kyoko's slender, muscular waist. The reason was that Kyoko was being more responsive, more aggressive, than she had ever been before. As he held her up, feet dangling, she attacked his mouth and practically wrapped herself around him. She felt so wonderfully soft and warm, and her kisses were so sweet, that he didn't know if he could stop himself. Finally, when he knew that even a minute more would push him past the point of no return, he held Kyoko's smaller body back. "Kyoko… wait."

Kyoko looked at him with such hungry eyes that he almost tossed away his restraint. This was the look he had always wanted to see… to know that she wanted him as much as he had always wanted her… and yet… Kyoko relaxed slightly and expelled a deep, shuddering breath, "You're right… d*mn!" she looked like she was in pain for a moment, "Oh, Ren… I know we only have two months left, but…"

Ren pulled her into a hug, his face in her hair, "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that you feel the same way."

"You have no idea, Ren," Kyoko said without a trace of embarrassment. "I'll tell you one thing: You're marrying me in May, as soon as you get home. I'll give you a day or two to unpack and get your bearings… and then you're mine… all mine."

Across town Yashiro was enjoying a very pleasant, though less… energetic… reunion. Perhaps it was watching her commercial that set Yashiro on fire; perhaps it was the memory of his previous visit or the long separation. For whatever reason, Yashiro had thrown away his previous nervous restraint and had kissed Kanae without holding back. More importantly, in his mind at least, Kanae had responded in-kind. Though their kissing did not reach the same all consuming level as the other couple, it was sweet and memorable for both of them. If Yashiro was still entertaining any doubts about Kanae's feelings, they vanished on that evening. As with Ren and Kyoko, they stepped away and said their good nights before progressing any further.

Only, this time they did not part before Yashiro Yukihito made a final declaration, "Kotonami Kanae, I have read and re-read every line of every letter you sent me. I have looked at the poster your friends gave me until I've burned a hole in it. You are all I think about day and night, and… and I love you."

He was gone before Kanae could form a reply. She stood outside of her apartment in the brisk cold and frowned after him as he drove away*, "Mo! Idiotic man! The least he could have done would be to wait for my answer." She shivered as a chill breeze flowed across her. Only her lips still felt warm as she muttered, "Idiotic man" one more time and stepped inside.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

The next chapter will be the beginning of the play. I hope that it will live up to expectations.

I hope that the readers will forgive the slightly out-of-character depiction of Kyoko as the aggressor. Truthfully, I don't consider her to be OOC in this. Kyoko is passionate about everything except love in the manga. I believe that she would be just as passionate, if not more, if she ever begins to love again. Between the long courtship and the separation, our young couple is ready to follow the natural progression of their relationship.

The teen-aged boy and his sister are the two characters introduced in the very first chapter of this story.

*I decided to have Yashiro begin driving in the first half of this story, "Patience is its own reward." Having already made that decision, I will stick to it here.


	37. A Grand Opening

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 37 – A Grand Opening**

Ren awoke to the delicious sensation of a slender form spooned up against him. He and Kyoko had spent their evening eating, and dancing, and talking until Kyoko's eyes could no longer remain open. After she had dozed off he had studied her slender, perfect features until his chest ached from long suppressed feelings. He still marveled at the idea that he had finally won Kyoko's heart. Often, while on location in the States, he had woken suddenly in the night with the fear that it had all been a too-perfect dream and that he had somehow lost her. On those days he was unable to rest again until he had received her call. And now here she was, curled up against him.

Ren ran one large hand over her exposed arm and she murmured in her sleep and turned toward him. This action cause her shirt to bunch, exposing her stomach to him, and he looked in wonder at the defined musculature that had been capturing public attention. He frowned for a moment as he thought about all of the men who had seen those commercials and magazine photos. Then he fought back his possessive jealousy. _You're becoming a star, Kyoko. You probably have no idea just how big of a star you have become, or how far you'll go. That means that a lot of men will look at you… but I will try not to care, as long as you're mine._

He leaned over and gave those lush lips one tender kiss, and then forced himself to climb over her and head to the kitchen. They would be having breakfast with his parents, who were due to arrive on one of the first flights this morning. The Hizuris had encouraged Kyoko to focus on her play today and meet them afterwards, but she had been insistent that she wanted to meet them at the gate. Ren sighed as he measured out grounds in the coffeemaker. _I would love to keep her entirely for myself, but I guess that Mom and Dad will always be my strongest rivals for her affection… and Kanae, of course._

* * *

That particular raven-haired best-friend was also awake and tapping her toe on the sidewalk with a noticeable degree of irritation. _When I get my hands on that man…! _She hadn't decided, quite yet, what she would do to _that man_, but his life was definitely in jeopardy. After his hasty declaration and precipitant flight from the scene of the crime, Kanae had ended up spending a nearly sleepless night. The problem was that she wasn't quite sure how she felt. It was one thing to give advice to her two best friends concerning matters of the heart, but it was entirely a different matter when it directly affected her.

Kotonami Kanae had been decidedly against forming any manner of relationship until she had clawed her way to the top of the entertainment industry. This had included the formation of any friendships, until a certain weird, golden-eyed girl had wormed her way into her affections. Kanae had accepted that as inevitable after much struggle, but she had remained firmly set against forming any manner of romantic relationships. So why was it that Tsuruga Ren's oddball manager seemed to be able to break through all of her defenses? It wasn't as if he was the most handsome man in Japan, or the tallest… those distinctions seemed to belong to the man who was with Kyoko at that moment. And yet… there was something about Yashiro Yukihito that touched her and made her heart race. _It's ridiculous! I'm surrounded by handsome men on set all day long, and this man… this…_

Her thoughts stalled and her heart raced as she recognized Yashiro's car coming around the corner. _Now, Yashiro Yukihito, you're going to face the wrath of Kanae. _She climbed into the car with the clear intention of dismembering the man, beginning with a tongue-lashing, but then she saw a dozen long-stemmed roses on her seat. She picked up the roses as nonchalantly as she could muster and took her seat.

As Yashiro Yukihito pulled the car away from the road and headed to her first assignment for the day, Kanae studied him and decided that he was actually quite handsome after all. _That frustrating man. He probably just bought me these so that I wouldn't kill him. _Involuntarily she hugged the box close and inhaled the pleasant aroma. _D*mn, _she thought, _he's good._

* * *

Kyoko was preparing to run forward and embrace her parents when she spotted a third figure walking with them. Startled, she looked up at Ren with concern in her eyes. Ren squeezed her waist and smiled, "Don't worry, Kyoko. I decided that it would only be fair to let Director Salinger in on the secret, since it will probably have an impact on the ticket sales for his movie. Besides, I didn't want us to have to dance around the truth with him today."

Kyoko nodded. "Is that what you were talking to the President about earlier?"

"Yes. After we all have breakfast together, Sebastian will pick Director Salinger up and Amamiya Chiori will escort him around."

"I thought that she was graduated from all of that now?" Kyoko frowned, feeling protective of her friend.

"Actually, she volunteered after the Boss told her that it was important to get exposure to directors if she wanted to advance her writing career. Salinger is a serious player in the international entertainment world."

Their private conversations ended there as the arriving trio came close and Kyoko gave in to her impulses. She ran forward, calling out to them and throwing herself into their arms. Ren, smiling affectionately at the scene, stepped forward and offered Salinger a hand. "I'm glad you could make it. Did the Hizuri's treat you well?"

Salinger smiled conspiratorially, "Of course. I've worked with… your fiancé's father before, and Julie has always been the soul of hospitality. He looked at the enthusiastic greetings being exchanged and smiled, "I guess there won't be any problems blending this family."

"No," Ren said, "In fact, if I hadn't won Kyoko's hand, I probably would have been disowned. She holds a very special place in their hearts."

"I gathered that from the long flight…" he grimaced and Ren smiled sympathetically. More than likely his father had spent the entire flight extolling Kyoko's virtues… in between meals and snacks, of course. Salinger continued, "I'm certainly looking forward to the play. It was even being highlighted on the in-flight system, so I feel quite honored to be able to attend opening night."

"Hello, Director Salinger," Kyoko said cheerfully, dragging the Hizuris with one arm each for her beloved parents. "I hope that you have an appetite for breakfast?"

"Actually, I seldom eat breakfast. I'm usually fine with just coffee." He was startled to see the stern set of Kyoko's face and to hear Ren chuckling.

"Director, you should never say those words around Kyoko… she's a stickler for proper eating habits." Ren grinned and Kyoko made a face at him.

"I'm not _that_ bad, Dear. I just want you to be healthy," she released her parents arms and grabbed hold of Salinger as she sweetly said, "Come with me, Director-san. I'm sure that you could manage to eat _something."_

* * *

While Ren and Kyoko spent the morning with the Hizuri's, Salinger received the grand tour of the Tokyo's entertainment world, including a memorable meeting with Takarada Lory, who was dressed as a the Mad Hatter, with Sebastian standing in the shadows as the March Hare. He had heard about the LME President's eccentricities, but to meet him in person…

Nevertheless, his favorite part of the day, until the play, was when Amamiya Chiori took him to the newly constructed Garandou Theater and showed him around. He had cut his teeth directing in theaters as far back as high school, and though he had transitioned to the big screen, he still loved the theater.

Sasaya Yuu had done her job of promotion well. The shadow sightings, the publicity stunts, the interviews and school visits, and the commercials had led to a ticket sellout for the first eight days, along with the promise of a run that would last for at least a month, and probably much longer. She was delighted to meet Salinger, having seen many of his films, and between the two pretty young ladies and the chain-smoking theater owner, Shimamura Shougo, he was able to spend a pleasant afternoon discussing the true value of theater.

When it was time for the trio to begin preparations for the evening, Salinger was gifted with a precious copy of the play. He settled down in his seat and didn't look up again until the audience began filing into their seats.

* * *

Kyoko received affectionate hugs from the Hizuris and a tender kiss from Ren before excusing herself to begin preparation for the play. Yumi had absented herself to give Kyoko time with her family, but now she was standing by to help the young actress to prepare for her first play ever… and in front of a sellout crowd.

* * *

**Notes: **In order to avoid confusion, I have decided to keep the play and the normal action separated into their own chapters. Act I of _The Shadow's Heart_ will begin on the next chapter, which I will submit immediately after this. I apologize for the short chapter.


	38. Act I The Shadow's Story

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**The Playbill:**

_**The stage:**_

_Although the exterior of the Garandou Theater was built to look like a traditional, classic theater, the interior was built to be extremely versatile. The construction team can build a different stage for each and every play. The set for this play was the most intricate thus far. Each side of the seating area is built to look like a town. An actor could walk in and out of each building or run across the top of the roofs on a hidden flat area. To one side of the stage a semi-circular extension reaches out toward the audience. An old residence with a large porch sits toward the back of this. On the opposite side of the stage-front an oriental castle-like structure has been built, complete with a veranda. The main stage is subdivided so that three scenes can take place without changing props, or a full-stage scene can be presented in front of the three divisions._

_For the sake of following the stage directions, the sets are labeled from left to right as: Village Left, Castle, Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3, Main-full Stage, Commoner Home, Village Right. There are also three movable sets which are used: Yutsuko's grave (a small hill with a single memorial stone), The Sakura Grove (Spring), and The Sakura Grove (Winter)._

_**The Seating Area:** Aside from the balcony seating, the floor-level seating is divided into six sections, with two aisles running from front to back and one aisle dividing from side to side. These are intentionally built wide enough to allow the players to pull a cart, or even ride a horse through the audience area. The names of the aisle are (from left to right) Left Outside Aisle, Left Center Aisle, Right Center Aisle, Right Outside Aisle._

_**The Characters:**_

_Matsuhashi Yutsuko, a.k.a. Yami – Female Lead - the Shadow Warrior (age 6), (age 10), and (Young Adult)_

_Old Shadow Warrior - Matsuhashi Nabuto's uncle_

_Hosakawa Ichizo – Male Lead - The Samurai_

_Grandmother – the narrator of the story_

_Matsuhashi Nabuto – Yutsuko's father and the clan patriarch_

_Matsuhashi Konami – Yutsuko's beautiful sister_

_Matsuhashi Oyasu – Yutsuko's mother_

_Hiroya – The head servant and Yutsuko's secret protector_

_Yuya – Hiroya's wife; a family maid and the woman who takes care of Yutsuko_

_Tansho – Konami's personal servant_

_Shogun Nomaji – the shogun who Matsuhashi Nabuto wants to serve_

_Nomaji Tojo – the son of the shogun. Wants to marry Konami_

_Soldier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

_Village Child 1, 2, 3_

_Villager 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Act I - The Shadow's Story**

**Scene 1 – The chase**

**Note: **_All locations are given from the audience perspective (i.e. right side means the audiences right)_

{Setup – Three pairs of soldiers tramp down the aisles and across the stage, moving about in patrols. Merchants with carts push their wares down the aisle towards the stage, calling out to advertise.}

(Suddenly a male voice in the back of the theater calls out)

**Officers Voice: **The Shadow! He just robbed the Provost's Office*! Call out the guards!

{The three pairs of soldiers begin running about. One set of soldiers on the right-middle aisle point to the left and loudly shout:}

**Soldier Pair 1: **Look, on the roof! There he is!

**Soldier Pair 2: **(located in left-middle aisle) There! On the butcher's roof! Shoot him!

{both soldier pairs unlimber their bows and begin shooting at the figure in black running along the roofline of Village Left, dodging arrows that thud into the walls around him (note: the arrows are intentionally shot at locations away from the moving figure) The arrows miss and the figure suddenly jumps behind the buildings he has been running along.}

**Soldier Pair 1: **Stop him! He's getting away!

**Soldier Pair 2: **Chase him, you fools! Come on!

{Both pairs run through the gap in front of Village Left and continue shouting. The shouting diminishes as if they are getting further away. The third pair of soldiers jog along Right-Outside Aisle and onto the stage. They run past the two merchant carts and almost off Stage Left, but the older of the two men stops the other one with a hand on the younger soldier's arm.}

**Senior soldier: **(breathing heavily) Relax, soldier. Don't waste all your energy. He's in the woods by now and they'll never catch him.

**Junior soldier: **But, but, he robbed the Provost! We have to catch him before he disappears!

**Senior soldier: **And what if what if we do? (Straightens up and rubs at a sore leg) Let's say we catch the man. Who's going to fight him? Are you?

**Junior soldier:** Well we can't just let him get away!

**Senior soldier: **(places an arm on the junior soldier's shoulder and turns the man back toward Stage Right) Let me tell you a little about that Shadow fellow. First of all, he's been around since I was a young child. Don't know where he came from and I haven't had any problem with him myself. You see, he only seems to go after those officials who lie, and cheat, steal, and abuse the villagers.

**Junior soldier: **But he just robbed the Provost!

**Senior soldier: **And the Provost has been robbing the people around here blind for the last five months. It was only a matter of time before the Shadow showed up again. I'd be willing to bet that in a couple of days these here villagers will suddenly have money for rent and food again… and do you care to guess where that money'll be comin' from? (He stops at a cart where an old woman is vending and three children are playing a game with a hoop) Here, let me buy you a barbeque skewer. (Points at what he wants, fishes out a coin, and drops it into the old vendors hand.)

**Junior soldier: **Thanks (takes the skewer that the older soldier offers and takes a bite) Wait, didn't you say that he appeared when you were little? How can that be?

**Senior soldier: **Don't know. Don't care. He never bothers me and I never bother him (He catches the hoop that accidentally rolled at him, smiles, and sends it back) As long as you treat the villagers right, you'll have no problem. Treat them wrong, and one night…(makes a fist with a thumb out, which he slides across his throat while making a cutting sound)… the shadow will slip up and remove your head.

{The two soldiers continue talking in lower tones as they walk off Stage Right, Curtain Right}

**Scene 2 – Grandma, the storyteller**

{The children playing on-stage watch until the soldier have left and then stop their play to run over to the elderly lady vendor}

**Village Child One: **Obaasan, Obaasan, is what that soldier said true? Has the Shadow Warrior really been around since you were young?

**Village Children 2 & 3:** Tell us, Obaasan, tell us!

**Grandmother: **Oh, he's been around much longer than that. As a matter of fact, there's been a Shadow Warrior around this province for at least seven generations… though he wasn't always using his skills to protect the poor… That all changed three generations ago, with the only female Shadow Warrior.

**Village Child 2 (a boy): **(scoffs) A girl! How can a _girl_ be the Shadow Warrior? The shadow is the bestest fighter of them all. Why, nobody's ever caught him, and nobody can defeat him!

**Village Child 1 (a girl): **A girl can too be the Shadow! Tell him Obaasan!

**Village Child 3: **Can you tell us the story, Obaasan?

**Grandmother: **(sighs) Well, it doesn't look like there's going to be any business. Help me push my cart and I'll tell you the story.

**Village Children 1, 2 & 3:** (surround the cart and help to push the cart toward Stage Right) Tell us, Obaasan! Tell us!

**Grandmother:** I'll warn you, children: the story of the Shadow Warrior Yutsuka is a sad one… Yusuka was born to a once-great Samurai family, the Matshuhashis, but her birth was not cause for great celebration. You see, the Matuhashi clan had fallen on hard times because the Shogun family that they were once attached to had failed, leaving the family without a great house to look to for support. To make matters worse, the current generation of Matsuhashi's had only one surviving son, and so far he and his wife had born only daughters… and Yutsuka was the fifth.

{The children pushing the cart reach Stage Right and proceed onto the Commoner-Home Stage. As they walk Grandmother keeps speaking. The cart is left by the home and the children pull a chair out for grandmother to sit in. They take seats around her to listen.}

Matsuhasi Nabuto, the patriarch, considered drowning little Yutsuka in his anger, but one of the servants offered to raise the girl in order to save her life. Nabuto only cared about one of his daughters, Konami, the fourth-born. She was strikingly beautiful, even as a baby, and the family was resting all of their hopes on her…

{The lights fade away on Commoner-Home Stage}

**Scene 3 – No male heirs**

{On Center Stage two small girls (Konami age-10 and Yutsuko, age 8) play a game of tag while servants watch over them}

{Standing in the pavilion of Castle Stage, two men lean on the rail and watch the girls at play}

**Matsuhasi Nabuto (hereafter referred to as Nabuto): **Girls! Girls! Girls! Why must we keep having girls when I need a boy?

**Old Shadow Warrior:** You need two boys, sir. You know that I'm not getting any younger. You need one to be a samurai warrior, and your heir. And you need a second son to train as my replacement. Otherwise our family will lose the tradition of the shadow warrior.

**Nabuto:** (angrily) It makes no difference. One or two or twenty. It's all the same. Two wives and five girls in between them. I NEED SONS!

{The lights on the Castle Stage and Center Stage fade slightly. The children continue to play and the two warriors move down to walk among them. The lights on Commoner-House Stage raise.}

**Scene 4 – The secret of the Matsuhashi's**

**Village Child 2: **You see, I told you! The Shadow Warrior has to be a boy!

**Village Child 1: **(Pushes VC 2 over) Ignore him, Obaasan. I don't understand: why do they need two boys, and what's different about the Shadow Warrior?

{While the Grandmother speaks, the girls on the Center Stage see their father and run forward for his attention. He picks up Konami and hugs her, but ignores Yutsuko. After several attempts at his attention, she slouches, dejected. Then she begins to run around, climb, and jump}

**Grandmother: **That's a very good question. You see, the Matsuhashi family had a secret tradition. Whereas one son of each generation was trained to be a samurai of superior skill, a younger son was always chosen to undergo an even harsher training: the training of the shadow warrior. That was the secret of the Matsuhashi clan. Behind every great and famous Matsuhashi Samurai Warrior was the shadow warrior. The samurai warrior was expected to fight only with the two swords, as befitted the honor of a samurai. The shadow warrior was trained to make anything into a weapon. The shadow warrior did not have to worry about honor; he existed only to kill anyone who was a danger to the samurai.

"The shadow warrior was never supposed to be seen, or, if seen, was supposed to seem so innocuous that people would disregard him. He would strike from the shadows and disappear. Thus the Matsuhashi Samurais had developed a somewhat false reputation for being unbeatable in combat, and the family name had continued to grow.

**Village Child 3: **But, that's cheating!

**Grandmother: **Maybe so, but it was the Matsuhashi way. Unfortunately, the role of the Shadow Warrior came at a terrible price. You see, once chosen for training, the Shadow Warrior trainee would cease to exist as a member of the family. His name would never be spoken again. His family would pretend that he was dead. He would begin a training so brutal that some of the candidates died before they reached adulthood…

{The light fades on the Commoner Stage and increases on Center stage}

**Scene 5: Yutsuka is sent away**

**Old Shadow Warrior: **{watches Yutsuko at play} Sir, I've noticed that your youngest daughter has a great deal of spirit. Why not let me train her?

**Nabuto: **(irritably) Konami! I'm not going to have her…

**Old Shadow Warrior: **No sir, the other one. {He points over at Yutsuko} Over there.

**Nabuto: **(seems surprised when he sees Yutsuko) Her? Oh, forgot about her. Sure, take her. I've got no use for another daughter anyway. But what would you do with her?

**Old Shadow Warrior:** Well, I would train her sir. As I said, I need a replacement.

**Nabuto:** A girl! I can't see how it can be done, but if you want to take on the business, then take the whelp. Good riddance! (motions imperiously to Yutsuko) Come here girl! (Hiroya, the servant who is raising Yutsuko, looks worried) (Yutsuko looks happy to be acknowledged by her father. Runs up to the two men)

**Little Yutsuko:** Yes, father?

**Nabuto: **Don't call me that, girl. You, go with him. He's your master now. (turns and walks away without a backward glance).

**Yuya:** (runs up to the Old Shadow Warrior) Please sir, she's just a girl!

**Old Shadow Warrior: **(grunts) Well, she's all I have to work with. Come girl. (Turns and walks away Stage Left. Little Yutsuko looks confused, glances at Hiroya) COME ON, GIRL! (Yutsuka, looking scared, runs after the old man)

**Yuya: **(Remains standing, Center Stage, wringing her hands) Oh dear, my poor little Yutsuka… how will she survive?

{Center Stage fades to black. Commoner Home Stage lights up}

**Scene 6: The Funeral**

**Village Child 3: **Did she live, Obaasan? You said that the training was terrible. Did she live?

**Village Child 2:** Of course not, after all, if a _boy_ could die from it, surely a _girl_ couldn't make it.

**Grandmother:** Is that right? Well then, I guess that it's a waste of time to tell you this story… since she obviously died… (pretends to rise from her chair. All three children rush to stop her)

**Village Children: **No, Obaasan, please don't stop!

**Village Child 1:** Just ignore him, Obaasan. He' just an idiot. (she turns to face the boy) Listen, I think your _mommy_ is calling. Why don't you run along home?

**Village Child 2:** She is _not_! I want to hear the story too!

**Grandmother:** (stifles a laugh) Well then, I guess that I _could_ keep going. Yes, Yutsuka did live, but from the moment her father sent her away, her family acted as if she had died.

{As she continues to speak, the lights illuminate Sub-1, where Yutsuka's Grave has been rolled into place. This stage is a rolling set with a full hill surrounded by tall shrubs on three sides. In the center is a little mound with a gravestone. The family members and servants stand around the grave as if attending a funeral}

**Grandmother: **To the family, little Yutsuko was gone forever. Her name and her place in the family was buried in a lonely grave. When she returned, if she returned, she would have a new name and she would be treated as a servant for the remainder of her life.

* * *

**Notes: **I hope that this play isn't too difficult to understand or visualize. I've never written a play before in my life, so there may be mistakes.

Some of the phrases used in this play will reflect American colloquialisms. This is intended to show a more rustic language for some people. I used American phrases because I wouldn't know a Japanese colloquialism if it bit me (oops, there's one).

* A Provost is a senior official or a senior office. In this case, a corrupt offical.


	39. Act II Shadow in Training

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 39 – Act II**

**The Playbill:**

_**The stage:**_

_Although the exterior of the Garandou Theater was built to look like a traditional, classic theater, the interior was built to be extremely versatile. The construction team can build a different stage for each and every play. The set for this play was the most intricate thus far. Each side of the seating area is built to look like a town. An actor could walk in and out of each building or run across the top of the roofs on a hidden flat area. To one side of the stage a semi-circular extension reaches out toward the audience. An old residence with a large porch sits toward the back of this. On the opposite side of the stage-front an oriental castle-like structure has been built, complete with a veranda. The main stage is subdivided so that three scenes can take place without changing props, or a full-stage scene can be presented in front of the three divisions._

_For the sake of following the stage directions, the sets are labeled from left to right as: Village Left, Castle, Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3, Main-full Stage, Commoner Home, Village Right. There are also three movable sets which are used: Yutsuko's grave (a small hill with a single memorial stone), The Sakura Grove (Spring), and the Sakura Grove (Winter)._

_**The Seating Area:**__ Aside from the balcony seating, the floor-level seating is divided into six sections, with two aisles running from front to back and one aisle dividing from side to side. These are intentionally built wide enough to allow the players to pull a cart, or even ride a horse through the audience area. The names of the aisle are (from left to right) Left Outside Aisle, Left Center Aisle, Right Center Aisle, Right Outside Aisle._

_**The Characters:**_

_Matsuhashi Yutsuko, a.k.a. Yami – Female Lead - the Shadow Warrior (age 6), (age 10), and (Young Adult)_

_Old Shadow Warrior - Matsuhashi Nabuto's uncle (named Kaitou)_

_Hosakawa Ichizo – Male Lead - The Samurai_

_Grandmother – the narrator of the story_

_Matsuhashi Nabuto – Yutsuko's father and the clan patriarch_

_Matsuhashi Konami – Yutsuko's beautiful sister_

_Matsuhashi Oyasu – Yutsuko's mother_

_Hiroya – The head servant and Yutsuko's secret protector_

_Yuya – Hiroya's wife; a family maid and the woman who takes care of Yutsuko_

_Tansho – Konami's personal servant_

_Shogun Nomaji – the shogun who Matsuhashi Nabuto wants to serve_

_Nomaji Tojo – the son of the shogun. Wants to marry Konami_

_Soldier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

_Village Child 1, 2, 3_

_Villager 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Act II – Shadow in Training**

**Scene 1 – The Orphan**

**Note: **_All locations are given from the audience perspective (i.e. right side means the audiences right)_

_Kaitou means "shadow thief". Yami means "darkness."_

{Setup – The Old Shadow Warrior (hereafter referred to as "Kaitou") walks onto the center stage from Stage Right, his face scowling. He walks ten feet, then stops and wheels around}

**Kaitou – **Walk faster! This journey will take forever if you don't move faster!

**Young Yutsuka – **(trudges in slowly under the weight of a heavy backpack) But sir… I can't walk…

**Kaitou – **Don't say "can't." There will be no "can't" in your training. You will do what you are told, or you will die in the attempt. (He pulls the heavy bag off of the little girl's back. She collapses on the ground. He grunts.) Sit up! We will stop here for our meal, and then we will be off again, Yami.

**Young Yutsuka – **Why do you keep calling me "Yami," sir? My name is…" (Kaitou grabs her roughly and brings his head close to her face as her eyes widen with fear)

**Kaitou – **You have no other name but Yami. The person you were before is dead now. You have no name. You have no family. You have only duty now. (He releases her and sits back) From today on, until the day that you die, you are only Yami, darkness, just as I am only Kaitou, not "sir."

**Young Yutsuka – **(rubs her shoulders where he gripped her) Are you a thief, si… Kaitou-san?

**Kaitou – **(Grunts in amusement and reaches into the pack and pulls out two cheesecloth-wrapped riceballs) I am Kaitou. I steal men's lives for my clan, just as you will.

**Young Yutsuka – **(accepts the riceball with a nod) Do you mean that you kill people? (when the man ignores her question, she shrugs and takes a bite. After chewing, she speaks again) Where are you taking me? What will I do there?

**Kaitou – **You have been chosen to begin training as a shadow warrior. You will train for the next ten years… if you survive… and then you will return to serve the Matsuhashi clan.

**Young Yutsuka – **You mean that I won't see my sister or Yuya or Hiroya-san for _ten years_!

**Kaitou – **You have no sister. You have no Yuya or Hiroya-san. You have no family. You have only me, your sensei, and that will end as well, when your training is over. Then you will have only your duty (shoves the last of the rice into his mouth and pushes himself up to stand). Now get up. Resting time is over and we still have a long journey ahead.

{Yutsuka groans, shoves the last of the rice in her mouth, and stands. She cringes as Kaitou extends the pack to her. He shakes it threateningly, and she steps forward, eyes downcast as he puts it on her back. They turn and begin walking toward Stage Left}

{A painted scene curtain falls and the lights shine on Castle Stage)

**Scene 2 – Continuing decline**

{Castle Stage – Matsuhara Nabuto paces back and forth as he watches three village men repairing a brick wall. He acts agitated, stomping around with his hands clutching and unclutching behind his back}

**Nabuto – **Can't you build any faster? With what I'm paying to have this wall rebuilt I could be training twenty more soldiers. No wonder this province is suffering.

**Villager 1 – **We're sorry, your lordship, but if we build up any faster, the morter will not set properly and the wall will crack.

**Nabuto – **That seems a rather convenient… (his wife, Oyasu, flutters around him, attempting to get his attention) What is it woman!

**Oyasu – **My Lord, please… in private?

**Nabuto – **(Officiously) You men see that the work is done right (follows wife to main center stage) What is it? Why must you pester me while I'm supervising important work?

**Oyasu – **(wringing hands) I need money, My Lord. The silk merchant is demanding his payment or he won't allow any more purchases.

{As they speak, Hiroya, a family servant, walks from Castle Stage and across Center Stage, by the couple}

**Nabuto – **How dare he… the presumption of someone from the merchant class… why do we need more silk, woman?

**Oyasu – **(cringing slightly) Why, for Konami, of course. We can't have our daughter walking around in rags, dear.

**Nabuto – **(calming down) Well… that's different, I suppose… I'll simply not pay the vegetable merchant."

**Oyasu – **You haven't paid him for three months.

{They turn and begin walking toward the castle}

**Nabuto – **The butcher then.

**Oyasu – **Four months. What about the Saki merchant?

**Nabuto – **(blustering) We can't do that! I'm a Samurai! the head of a noble family! I can't have my guests sit at a poorly provided table!

{As they exit the stage, Hiroya arrives at the Sub-3 stage and steps into the scene that looks like the inside of a servant's hovel. His wife, Yuya, is stirring a pot suspended over a hearth-fire}

**Hiroya – **Tadaima

**Yuya – **Okaerinasai

**Hiroya - **Our Lord and Lady are having more money problems, it seems. They can't pay for the new renovations, so he's repairing the old wall. They can't pay for the silk, the food, or even the wine. I suspect he'll find a way to take it out of us before long.

**Yuya – **I have no sympathy for the lot of them. The only good one among them was my little Yutsuka, and she's been taken away from us. Tell me, how is a tiny girl child supposed to take on such a burden? What will happen to her now?

**Hiroya – **(sighing) I suspect that she'll survive. That little one is made of stern stuff, Yuya. But even if she does survive, she won't be the same when she returns to us.

**Scene 3 – Harsh Training**

{Lights fade on Sub 3 and come illuminate Sub 1. The Sakura Grove (Winter) is placed in Sub 1. The Sakura Grove (Spring) is placed in Sub 2. As the training continues the scenes switch back and forth to show seasonal change and time-progression}

{In Sub 1, Little Yutsuka is forced to stand on a suspended beam while holding up two water buckets with her arms held out parallel to her sides. Kaitou walks around her holding a switch. While he talks, he strikes her for real or imagined offenses.}

**Kaitou – **A shadow warrior exists only to serve his appointed master (switch). A shadow has no feelings, no fear, no compassion, and no mercy (switch). You are Yami, the darkness. You exist in darkness. you move in darkness. You strike in darkness. The light belongs to your master. (Yutsuka grimaces as her arms begin to weaken. She is switched directly on the arms, causing her to cry out and the water to slosh. Kaitou stares into her face) A shadow DOES NOT CRY!

{The lights fade on Sub-1 and illuminate the Castle Stage. A young Konami and her maidservant, Tansho, stand at the rails of the pavilion}

**Konami – **Tansho! Come here now!

**Tansho – **Yes my lady. What can I do for you, my lady?

**Konami – **The chamber servant didn't put enough heated rocks in my bed last night. I want her punished severely.

**Tansho – **Yes my lady.

{The lights fade on Castle Stage and illuminate Sub-2}

{Yutsuka squares off with Kaitou as he teaches her the sword}

**Young Yutsuka – **(unable to completely hide a smile) Keee-yah, Hah, Kee, Yah

**Kaitou – **(talks while sparring) A shadow is not a samurai. The sword is not your first weapon, but you must become an expert at it and all other weapons.

**Young Yutsuka – **Kee-yah! What… is… my… primary… weapon… sensei?

**Kaitou – **Treachery. You will use poison. You will use trickery. You will use lies. You will learn to sneak up and listen in. You will strike from the shadows and then you will disappear back into the shadows.

**Young Yutsuka – **Hah! Yah! Then there is no honor?

**Kaitou – **(suddenly attacks aggressively. Yutsuka attempts to defend, but is quickly disarmed and Kaitou continues to strike as she tries to fight him off with her arms. She falls and he pushes the wooden sword at her throat) You are darkness. You are the shadow. You are already dead. There is no honor. Remember this, Yami: you exist only to protect your master, and then to die.

{Light fades on Sub-2 and illuminates Castle Stage}

**Young Konami – **TANSHO!

**Tansho – **Yes, My Lady?

**Young Konami – **What is this! (holds up a glass)

**Tansho – **Apricot juice, My Lady.

**Young Konami – **Where is my persimmon juice? You know that is what I like, so why are you giving me this?

**Tansho – **My Lady, there are no more persimmons. Your father didn't purchase any from the fruit merchant… It seems that there was a problem… (Konami hurls the contents on the glass into her servant's face)

**Young Konami – **Get me persimmons! Get out of my room and get me persimmons! I don't care if you have to go to Qing to get them! GO!

(Tansho flees.)

{Lights fade on Castle Stage and illuminate Sub 2 & 3. This is built to look like a cabin with minimal furnishings. Kaitou is laying on a cot, sleeping, while young Yutsuka, Sub-2, practices her katas. She completes an amateurish version of the firefly kata and then goes into the cabin set to check on Kaitou}

**Young Yutsuka – **Sensei? (she steps into the cabin and stands over Kaitou. When he does not respond, she grabs a blanket from the corner and covers him) Sleep well, Sensei. (She walks back out of the cabin onto Sub 2, collecting her wooden sword along the way).

{The lights on the cabin (Sub-3) fade. Young Yutsuka steps into her preparatory stance for a basic sword Kata and begins to flow through the movements. As she progresses her movements become more fluid.}

The lights on Sub-2 fade and Sub 1 illuminates to reveal Yutsuka, now a teen with a real sword. She is performing Water, a beautifully flowing sword kata.}

{As she completes this she immediately transitions into Wind. Her movements carry her out onto Center stage.}

{The spotlight follows her as she flows through the beautiful movements. She is smiling joyfully throughout the movement. The sound of a wounded bird distracts her and she stops, mid-movement. The sound is heard again and she lowers her sword. She walks toward the Sakura Grove (spring)}

{Kaitou, leaning on a staff, watches her from a distance (Near Stage Right)}

**Yutsuka –** A wounded bird. (She sheathes her sword and kneels down to look at the bird) Oh, you poor thing. (She looks around to make sure that she isn't seen. Then she carefully picks up the bird, who chirps loudly in fear, but then settles down) Hush, little one. I don't want Sensei to hear you. I'll take you someplace safe and fix that wing. We'll have you back in the air in no time.

{Yutsuka, cradling the bird, walks off and exits Stage Left. Kaitou walks slowly out to Center Stage. He shakes his head}

**Kaitou - **I've failed in my duties, nephew. I was supposed to destroy Yutsuka's heart so that she could become the perfect shadow warrior. I can not do it. Her heart is too strong for me to destroy. She is better than me. Nabuto, she is better than all of us. (He looks off to where she disappeared) She is skilled, nephew; more skilled than me or any of my predecessors. There is nothing left of my art for me to teach to her. Will it matter if she still feels? Will it matter, in the end, if the Shadow Warrior possesses the ability to love?

Perhaps, Nabuto, perhaps. But I cannot break her iron heart… I choose not to try… She is too good for all of us… and so, I have failed. (He walks slowly toward Stage Right)

{The lights for all of Main Stage go out. The Commoner-Home Stage is illuminated. Grandmother and the Village Children sit as they were before.}

**Scene 4 – The Summons**

**Village Child 1 – **You see, (she sticks out her tongue at VC 2) she did survive, and she even became the most-skilled

**Village Child 2 – **Oh hush. Now _you're_ interrupting the story.

**Village Child 3 – **I'm confused, Obaasan. You said that there were no sons to become samurai. If the shadow warrior is supposed to protect his samurai, then who is Yutsuka supposed to protect?

**Grandmother – **(ruffles VC 3's hair) That is a very good question. You see, after Nabuto sent Yutsuka off, he mostly forgot about her. As time went on, however, he became desperate to find any way in which to restore his clan's status. He found the answer in his two youngest daughters.

{Lights fade on Commoner Home. Lights illuminate Castle Stage. A grown up and beautiful Konami stands at the railing of the pavilion and looks out over the audience. It is morning and there are birds singing to welcome the sun}

**Tansho – **(gathering clothes strewn about) You're looking quite beautiful and cheery this morning, My Lady.

**Konami – **(sighs and stretches) Of course. It is a beautiful morning, and I am of an age. Soon father will find a handsome young man to be my husband.

**Tansho – **That _is_ good, My Lady. Surely someone as beautiful as you will find a husband who is brave and rich and handsome.

**Konami – **(preens) Naturally. Is there any young woman as beautiful as me anywhere in this kingdom?

**Tansho – **Of course not, My Lady

{Two villagers are walking down the Left Center Aisle towards the stage. They look over and see Konami's beauty}

**Villager 1 – **Have you ever seen a more beautiful woman?

**Villager 2 – **Not likely. I hear that she's a difficult young lady. Still, a man could put up with an awful lot to have a woman like her. I bet that those nobles are climbing the walls just to get to her. Old Matsuhashi had better put a guard on her or she'll get herself stolen away.

{The two villagers turn right at the front of the seating area and exit Stage Right}

{Following the same aisle are another pair, Matsuhashi Nabuto and his servant Hiroya}

**Nabuto – **Did you hear that, Hiroya? They think that some young Lord is going to show up and try to steal my daughter!

**Hiroya – **It is possible, My Lord. Young men are impetuous fools.

**Nabuto – **Well, I can't stand guard on her every hour of the day, and I've seen the way that my soldiers watch her when they don't think that I'm looking. So what _am_ I supposed to do?

**Hiroya – **(scratches his chin) There is one idea, My Lord.

**Nabuto – **Well, out with it man!

**Hiroya – **Send for Yutsuka-san, My Lord.

**Nabuto – **(confused) Who?

**Hiroya – **Your fifth daughter, sir. The one who you sent off with Kaitou-san.

**Nabuto – **She's still _alive_! I'd forgotten completely about her. That's right, you were raising her for a while, weren't you?

**Hiroya – **Yes My Lord; my wife, Yuya and I. I believe that she's still alive, sir. Wouldn't Kaitou-san have told us otherwise? And if she is alive, and trained, then she would be the perfect bodyguard. There's no danger of her running off with Konami-sama.

**Nabuto – **You're right! I'll send for her right away. (The two men walk between the castle and the stage and exit.

{The lights fade on the Castle Stage. A single, clear note is heard and then more as the lights illuminate Sub 2, where Yutsuka sits cross-legged and plays the shamisen. Kaitou sits on a stump and leans wearily on his staff as he listens with a half-smile. The song ends and the last note fades}

**Kaitou – **You've learned well. Music may also be an effective weapon, Yami. It will open the doors for you to go places where you normally could not go. Once there, you may hear information that will aid you in your duty.

**Yutsuka – **You really like my playing, Sensei? I made that song up myself. I learned the dances too. Do you want me to show you?

**Kaitou – **(holds a hand up to stop her) Yami, you must learn to hide your feelings. If your… (He stops as a messenger runs from Stage Left and stops to bow.) Yes?

**Soldier Three – **A message from my lord, Sir. (He bows and extends a scroll. Kaitou takes the scroll and the soldier runs back the way he entered. Kaito studies the scroll)

**Yutsuka – **What does it say, Sensei?

**Kaitou – **(looks at Yutsuka for a long moment, then sighs) It appears that it is time to send you home, Yami. Your services are needed to protect Nabuto's daughter.

**Yutsuka – **(jumps up happily) When do we leave, Sensei?

**Kaitou – **(sadly) We don't, Yami; only you. Your training is complete and my work is finished. Remember all that I have taught you… (Yutsuka impulsively runs forward and hugs the old man. At first he acts shocked, but then he relaxes and returns the embrace with a pat on her back)

**Yutsuka:** Do I have to go without you, Sensei?

**Kaitou: **Yes, you must. Remember, Yami, you must never show your emotionsi. If you are not careful, they will become your downfall. (pushes her away) Now go and gather your things. You have a long journey ahead.

{Yutsuka runs to the cabin to gather her belongings while Kaitou leans wearily on his staff}

**Kaitou – **(talking while facing mostly in the direction of the cabin) Take care, little one. I hope that your loving heart will not become the death of you.

* * *

**Notes:** Whew, that was hard to write. I hope it is still making sense.

I have never written a play before, so I have no idea how to time it. This may end up being either way too long, or way too short. At least I will try to make sure it is worth your time to read.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.


	40. Act III The Konami Proclamation

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 40 – Act III – The Konami Proclamation**

**The Playbill:**

_**The stage:**_

_Although the exterior of the Garandou Theater was built to look like a traditional, classic theater, the interior was built to be extremely versatile. The construction team can build a different stage for each and every play. The set for this play was the most intricate thus far. Each side of the seating area is built to look like a town. An actor could walk in and out of each building or run across the top of the roofs on a hidden flat area. To one side of the stage a semi-circular extension reaches out toward the audience. An old residence with a large porch sits toward the back of this. On the opposite side of the stage-front an oriental castle-like structure has been built, complete with a veranda. The main stage is subdivided so that three scenes can take place without changing props, or a full-stage scene can be presented in front of the three divisions._

_For the sake of following the stage directions, the sets are labeled from left to right as: Village Left, Castle, Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3, Main-full Stage, Commoner Home, Village Right. There are also three movable sets which are used: Yutsuko's grave (a small hill with a single memorial stone), The Sakura Grove (Spring), and the Sakura Grove (Winter)._

_**The Seating Area:**__ Aside from the balcony seating, the floor-level seating is divided into six sections, with two aisles running from front to back and one aisle dividing from side to side. These are intentionally built wide enough to allow the players to pull a cart, or even ride a horse through the audience area. The names of the aisle are (from left to right) Left Outside Aisle, Left Center Aisle, Right Center Aisle, Right Outside Aisle._

_**The Characters:**_

_Matsuhashi Yutsuko, a.k.a. Yami – Female Lead - the Shadow Warrior (age 6), (age 10), and (Young Adult)_

_Old Shadow Warrior - Matsuhashi Nabuto's uncle (named Kaitou)_

_Hosakawa Ichizo – Male Lead - The Samurai_

_Grandmother – the narrator of the story_

_Matsuhashi Nabuto – Yutsuko's father and the clan patriarch_

_Matsuhashi Konami – Yutsuko's beautiful sister_

_Matsuhashi Oyasu – Yutsuko's mother_

_Hiroya – The head servant and Yutsuko's secret protector_

_Yuya – Hiroya's wife; a family maid and the woman who takes care of Yutsuko_

_Tansho – Konami's personal servant_

_Shogun Nomaji – the shogun who Matsuhashi Nabuto wants to serve_

_Nomaji Tojo – the son of the shogun. Wants to marry Konami_

_Soldier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

_Village Child 1, 2, 3_

_Villager 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Act III – The Konami Proclamation**

**Scene 1 – Enter Yami**

**Note: **_All locations are given from the audience perspective (i.e. right side means the audiences right)_

{Setup – Yutsuko, disguised as a boy, carrying a bundle on her back, walks along Village right, admiring the shops. On the stage are vendors, villagers, and village children carrying on in a normal manner. Yutsuko appears amazed at everything, since she has been hidden away training for nine years}

{Nabuto and two soldiers enter from Stage Left. The soldiers guard Nabuto as he browses the wares on the carts. Yutsuko and Nabuto pass without recognition (she is on the front side of the cart, facing away}

{Konami steps out on the pavilion and everyone looks up to watch her. Yutsuko, seeing everyone's head turn, looks up as well}

**Yutsuko – **It's Konami! She is even more beautiful than I remembered. She's all grown up now. She looks like a woman (pauses and then runs a hand over what she is wearing. Her hand reaches up to touch her hair, which is gathered to make her look like a boy) (sighs) And look at me. I am even more ugly than I was when I was a child. How am I supposed to face my beloved sister when I look like this?

{Two men walk down Left Center Aisle. One looks well-dressed, young, and wealthy. The other is dressed as a servant. The rich man wears a sword and the servant carries a staff}

**Rich Man – **Would you look at that, man; have you ever seen such a beauty?

**Servant – **I have not, Sir. I have heard talk of her. She is Matsuhashi Konami, the daughter of Samurai Matsuhashi.

**Rich Man – **A samurai, huh? Another arrogant noble. I've heard that that clan is in financial straights. Hah, he's probably still too proud to talk to a wealthy merchant like me. I'll tell you what, man. Give me a boost up to that pavilion and I will woo the young lady.

{Konami leaves the railing and disappears inside the castle}

**Servant – **Sir, that might not be such a good idea.

**Rich Man – **Nonsense. Look at me, man! I am the most eligible bachelor in ten provinces! What girl wouldn't want to have me climb her pavilion?

{The two men arrive at the castle pavilion. The rich man gestures for the servant to kneel so that he may climb on him. Yutsuko, still standing Center Stage, sees the men and immediately runs towards the men}

**Rich Man – **Higher, you oaf! Push me…

**Yutsuko – **Get down from there, now!

**Servant – **Now we're in for it.

**Rich Man – **Nonsense. Look at the boy. He's not even half-grown! Now push!

**Yutsuko – **(draws katana from her bundle. Steps forward and points the blade at the servant's throat) Put him down, now.

**Servant – **MASTER! He has a sword!

{Nabuto and his two soldiers, walking through the village, see the exchange. The soldiers begin to run forward, but Nabuto stops them with an arm}

**Nabuto – **Wait. I want to watch this.

**Rich Man – **(looks down and scowls at Yutsuko) Go away, boy. I'm here to meet the pretty young lady, not waste my time with…

**Yutsuko – **You will either get down, or I will cut down your servant and you will fall down. Either way, you will come down.

**Rich Man – **Oh, bother! Set me down, man, so that I can teach the whelp a lesson and get back to my quarry.

{The young man climbs down and draws his sword. He stands arrogantly, expecting an easy fight. Suddenly he surges forward even as the servant attacks with his staff. Yutsuko slides between the men, slicing her blade along the stomach of the rich man and coming to rest with her blade at the throat of the servant}

**Yutsuko – **You were only obeying the young fool, so if you will drop your staff, you will live. (The servant drops his staff) Now collect your master and carry his body home for his parents to mourn. (Her voice is sad)

{The servant kneels and picks up his dead master, slinging him over his shoulder and walking down the same path they entered.}

**Scene 2 – The Meeting**

{Now that the fight is over, Nabuto and his soldiers rush to the scene. Yutsuko is cleaning her sword and replacing it in its scabbard. He stops the soldiers ten feet away and steps forward alone}

**Nabuto – **You know how to use your sword; that is good.

**Yutsuko – **(recognizes her father and steps forward) Father! I…

**Nabuto – **Silence, dolt! Hasn't that old man taught you anything? You are not my daughter. My daughter lies under the gravestone up on that hill (gestures toward Stage Left) You are Yami, a servant, and no more.

**Yutsuko – **(looking contrite and sad) Of course, fa… My Lord. (kneels down in front of him) My Lord, you sent for me?

**Nabuto – **I did. I had to send for you early. How much has that old man taught you, Yami?

{Nabuto's wife, Oyasu, steps out onto the pavilion balcony and watches the exchange}

**Yutsuko – **My training is complete, My Lord.

**Nabuto – **Excellent! I'll talk to you later, in a more private setting. For now, go and find yourself a home among the servants. There is much to be done!

{Yutsuko watches sadly as Nabuto exits Stage Left. She reassembles her bundle and walks forlornly in the same direction}

**Scene 3 – The Plan**

{Nabuto joins Oyasu on the pavilion balcony}

**Oyasu – **Was that… what was it you named her?

**Nabuto – **I named her Yami, the darkness. A fitting name, I think.

**Oyasu – **She's not much to look at, I'm afraid. I'm ashamed to acknowledge her as my daughter.

**Nabuto – **(sternly) She is _not_ our daughter. She is just the shadow, a servant, and no more. But I have an idea of how she might be very useful. To begin with, from this time on _she_ is a _he_. Yami is a boy, and you must remember to speak to him as one.

**Oyasu – **(dismissively) Yes, My Lord. But tell me, what is your plan?

**Scene 2 – Her only true home**

{The lights dim on Castle stage and illuminate Sub-3, which is now Hiroya and Yuya's cabin. Yutsuko steps in tentatively. Yuya and Hiroya look up and both rise, looking concerned}

**Yutsuko – **Don't you recognize me, Yuya, Hiroya? Have I changed that much?

{The couple looks confused, then Yuya gasps and runs forward to hug Yutsuko, followed closely by Hiroya}

**Yuya – **Yutsuko-sama! You're back! (she steps back, startled) Have they… have you… are you?

**Yutsuko – **(laughs) I am still me, my Yuya. Why, do I look like a monster? A dragon perhaps?

**Hiroya – **You are the Shadow Warrior now. (He reaches out and takes her hand) We must call you Yami from now on, little one. And My Lord said that we must address you as a man, not a woman. If we don't, then we, and you, will be punished.

**Yutsuko – **(laughs again) Well, I do _look_ like a boy, so it shouldn't be too difficult. (leads Yuya back to her chair) So tell me all about what has happened here in the last nine years…

{The lights fade on Sub 3}

**Scene 4 – The Proclamation**

{The lights illuminate Castle Stage. A soldier stands in front of Castle, unrolls a scroll, and reads a proclamation}

**Soldier 1 – **Hear ye, Hear ye! The following is a proclamation of Our Lord, the Samurai Matsuhashi! Due to the great and incomparable beauty of his daughter, Konami, the Lord has seen fit to offer her hand in marriage to any noble who can defeat the Matsuhashi champion in a life or death battle. A tribute will be required for each noble hoping to win Konami's hand.

{The lights illuminate Sub 1, which is designed as a soldier's barracks. Three soldiers lounge around and a fourth cleans his sword}

**Soldier 2 – **Did you hear that? Has Lord Matsuhashi gone off the deep-end? Surely he doesn't want to give his daughter away to the first samurai who's gifted with a sword?

**Soldier 3 – **No, he's not mad, he's crazy like a nine-tailed fox. Think about it: Konami is already sixteen and she's still not married. She's the most beautiful girl in Nippon, but no noble wants to marry his son off to her. And why not? Because her father is broke. So now he issues this proclamation and sends out paintings of her all over the kingdom. How much do you want to bet that this village will be flooded with young nobles wanting to try their luck fighting the champion?

**Soldier 4 – **Hey, who's going to be the Champion? Is that you, Captain?

**Soldier 5 – **No, I expect that he will use that new man who just showed up. He was very skilled with his sword.

**Soldier 2 – **Yeah, I saw him. He's yea tall, a small guy, but he fought five guys like it was nothing!

**Soldier 5 – **I thought there were only three guys?

**Soldier 3 – **I heard there were six, and he beheaded every one.

{Lights fade on Sub 1. A spotlight focuses on Yutsuko, who sits cross-legged on Center Stage, facing the audience}

**Scene 5 - Sisters**

**Yutsuko – **I had hoped that my father and mother would miss me after all these years, but they don't even acknowledge me as their child. Now father wants me to fight men and kill them just because they are interested in my sister!

{Konami and her maidservant walk toward Yutsuko from Stage Left. Konami sees Yutsuko and gestures for her maidservant to stay back}

**Konami – **There you are, sister!

**Yutsuko – **(Starts back in shock, then smiles tentatively) Konami… sama (she starts to perform a dogeeza, but Konami steps forward and hugs her)

**Konami – **No, no, little sister. You don't have to bow to me. We're sisters.

**Yutsuko – **But Father said…

**Konami – **Oh, bother Father. He doesn't care about either of us. All he cares about is restoring the Matsuhashi name.

**Yutsuko – **So then… I can call you sister?

**Konami – **Of course you can (looks around for prying ears) but only when we're alone. If father ever heard you he would beat us both.

**Yutsuko – **(rearing up) Father would never beat you! And if he tried…

**Konami – **(smiles) Then you would stop him, wouldn't you? (Yutsuko considers, nods) You promise? You will serve me first, above all others? You will be my shadow, not father's?

**Yutsuko – **(hugs her sister with joy on her face) I promise, big sister. I will give my life to protect you, even if I have to defy father.

**Konami – **It's a promise then. Now, I don't want people to see us together or they'll find out our secret. Run along quickly. (Yutsuko stands, gives her sister one more hug, and then begins to run towards Stage Right) Remember, in front of anyone else you are Yami and I am My Lady. Goodnight, sister.

**Scene 6 – Konami's Scheme**

{Yutsuko disappears Stage Right. Konami smiles triumphantly. Her servant steps forward and joins her, looking slightly confused}

**Tansho – **I'm surprised, My Lady. I never knew that you were so close to your sist…

**Konami – **Be quite, Tansho! (brushes off her arms where Yutsuko hugged her and shudders) I have no sister. That… that fool is not my sister.

**Tansho – **(scratches head) But then… why…?

**Konami – **(laughs wickedly) Did you hear what Father intends to do? He wants to make any potential suitors fight a death match against that… against Yami. He insists that it will raise up my fame so that the richer noble sons and even a Shogun may take note of me!

**Tansho – **I don't know much about these things, My Lady, but isn't he right?

**Konami – **Well yes, he's right, in a general sense. But what if I _like_ the man and my father doesn't? I can't have Yami _killing_ the man I _want_ to marry!

**Tansho – **Is Yami that good at fighting? She is only a girl, My Lady.

**Konami – **(rolls eyes) Tansho, I _know_ the family's secret just as well as you do. If Yami has been trained as the Shadow Warrior, then she may be unbeatable… and where does that leave me? I'm _sixteen_! I'm ready to get married!

**Tansho – **But, My Lady… the proclamation said that your suitor has to win your hand in a death-match. If he doesn't die… then Yami will have to…

**Konami – **(throws a hand back dismissively) Yes, yes; Yami will have to die. That's why I have to make sure that she is loyal to me, and not to father. Father would have her lose and die when he finds the _richest_ noble. I want a husband who is handsome. Who wants to marry an ugly man?

**Tansho – **Then… you know that Yami will have to die?

**Konami – **(turns back toward the Castle and begins to walk toward Exit, Stage Left) Well, of course. But if she's going to die, I at least want to gain some benefit from it.

**Scene 7 – Yutsuko's Heart**

{The lights fade on the other stages and illuminate the Commoner-Home Stage. The lights remain dim to suggest evening and grasshoppers chirp. Grandmother and the children are in the same positions as before}

**Village Child 1 – **So, you mean that Konami was just using Yutsuko?

**Grandmother – **(wipes a tear from her eye) Sadly, yes. Konami was no different than her father.

**Village Child 2 –** (jumps up, ready to fight) That's terrible! Konami, her father, and even her mother… they all deserve to die for treating Yutsuko that way!

**Grandmother – **(tilts her head in amusement) So you don't look down on Yutsuko anymore, just because she's a girl?

**Village Child 2 – **(blushes and bows his head in embarrassment) She's not so bad. (lifts his head defiantly) She's certainly better than the rest of her family!

**Village Child 3 – **(scoots forward on her knees to touch Grandmother's knee) Obaasan, she doesn't die, does she? Please tell us?

**Grandmother – **(stretches and yawns) I've already been talking for hours; and it's high time you little ones head home. We'll have to finish the story tomorrow.

**Village Children – **Ahhh! Obaasan, please?

**Grandmother – **(stands) No, I'm sorry children. The night belongs to the shadows, and little children belong in bed.

{The lights go out. A spotlight illuminates Center Stage, where a large sign with a digital clock reads "Intermission." The clock counts down from 15 minutes. The lights in the audience area slowly illuminate.}

**INTERMISSION**

****

**

* * *

**

**Notes: **

I don't have anything much to add for this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who is taking the time to read the play, even though there is nothing about the usual main characters. Please try to visualize Kyoko as Yutsuko, and hopefully you'll still feel like your reading SkipBeat!

For clarification: The normal training is 10 years. Yutsuko was sent for early due to her father's concerns about Konami. The scheme to add fame to the declining family name came to him after seeing how easily she dispatched the rich young man who tried to woo Konami.

In case you're worried, the Samurai will arrive almost immediately after Intermission, and the story will shift to focus predominantly on him and Yutsuko. I hope that you're enjoying this so far.


	41. Intermission

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 41 – Intermission**

"Mizore-chan! You're absolutely wonderful!" Takatsuki Mizore, a veteran stage actress at the age of twenty-six, glared at the approaching figure, and then sighed in resignation as Mogami Kyoko wrapped her in a friendly embrace. Mizore was usually the quintessential alpha-actress. She loved acting passionately and she guarded her top position jealously. Most other actresses, after only a day spent trying to work with her, either hated her or ran away in tears. But not this odd, almost mystical creature; Mogami Kyoko not only couldn't be scared away, but she insisted on befriending the diva.

"You're doing very well yourself, Kyoko," She muttered, prying the golden-eyed girl off of her. That was as much as she was willing to say, although the truth was that she recognized Kyoko as one of those frighteningly talented actresses who could transform both body and mind to become any character she chose. When Mizore had first heard that Sasaya Yuu had chosen a television actress with only three years experience for the lead role, she had been livid. She had thought, _How dare Sasaya-san disrespect this theater with her foolishness? _When Kyoko had shown up for the first read through, Mizore had deliberately attempted to provoke her, just as she did with any challenger. Right in front of her eyes the soft-spoken, almost apologetic teen had transformed into some sort of sophisticated, in-control, frightening woman. After that, Mizore had chosen to adopt a wait-and-see approach. She hadn't needed to wait long. Not only was Kyoko amazing with her katana, but she had completely embraced the complicated character of Yutsuka before the second read-through. Mizore had decided then that Sasaya Yuu hadn't made a mistake after all.

Mizore had only recently flown back from New York, ostensibly to take the role(s) Yuu had offered, but mostly because she missed being around Shimamura Shougo, the director and president of Garandou. Mizore had been in love with Shougo for seven years, and although he had never responded to her love, she still could not shake him loose from her heart. So when Yuu had phoned and offered an interesting challenge, Mizore had hopped on a plane back to Tokyo. The challenge was this: To play four different parts in one play. She was playing Grandmother, a Village Merchant, Oyasu, and a Dancer. Each part was unique, each character looked completely different, and in some cases the transformation had to take place in less than sixty seconds.

She watched now as Kyoko greeted the three village children and told them how well they were doing. Mizore had once given the girl an off-hand compliment, suggesting that Kyoko would make a good mother some day, and the room had begun to fill will a cold, frightening aura. I made Mizore wonder what had happened in Kyoko's past that she would react so strongly to the word "mother." It made no sense, especially when Kyoko interacted with little Takarada Maria. When Mizore had first seen them together, she had smirked. She had naturally assumed that Kyoko, the unknown actress, had hitched herself to a star by befriending the grandchild of Japan's top entertainment mogul. Now she knew different. These girls called each other "sister" and behaved accordingly.

Little Maria had been a surprise as well. Most children of rich, powerful families were arrogant and difficult. The children of entertainers were often worse. But Maria was sweet and cooperative, even though it was obvious that her goal was to impress Kyoko, not anyone else… well, almost nobody else. There was a certain handsome young teen, Uesugi Hio, who Maria also wanted to impress. He was her martial arts instructor and also a consultant for the play, even though he was only just turned fourteen. Mizore had only been in Japan periodically over the last few years, but she understood that he was an up-and-coming action star with a long-running family history in entertainment. Maria, only ten, clearly had a crush on the young man. Mizore looked over to where Kyoko and Maria were talking, and she smiled despite herself. Something told her that even when she returned to New York, she would be keeping tabs on those two young ladies.

"They're doing quite well, aren't they, Mizore-san?" Sasaya Yuu said fondly. Sometimes the cast of a play were just people you had to work with and put up with. It was an added bonus when you liked them as well. Mizore liked Sasaya Yuu, although she had actively disliked her at first. Mizore glanced past Yuu and saw Ohara Miho, who played Yuya. Mizore and Miho did not consider each other friends, though they did respect each other's talents… their relationship was more like a prolonged cease-fire than anything else. Sasaya Yuu, during her budding years as a director and playwrite, had recruited Ohara Miho off of the university campus and had practically dragged the girl into the world of acting. Mizore returned several months later from yet another overseas play and she had immediately tried to drive the girl out. Ohara Miho had not allowed herself to be driven out, however, and after several rocky months the two had learned to work together. Mizore had to reluctantly admit that Miho was a gifted actress. And if she were really honest, she also considered her a friend.

Ohara Miho was a regular on several television dramas now, so Mizore had been astounded that she would take a bit-part in this play. Then again, maybe Miho had felt that she owed Sasaya Yuu… at least, that is what Mizore thought. Miho had offered a different explanation, "I like acting in television drama, but it lacks the feel and excitement of the stage… especially a stage play written and directed by Yuu. Besides, I have a feeling that this play is going to end up on the big screen, and I would like a part of that." That did make sense. First of all, Sasaya Yuu was visionary in her directing style. She seemed to be able to reach deep into each actor or actress and pull out the absolute best that was within them. Secondly, this particular story would play very well as either an action-romance movie or a television drama. Maybe… just maybe she would try for a role as well.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren glanced over fondly at his parents, who had watched the first half of the play with rapt attention. Even though his father was a great actor with scores of shows, movies, and plays under his belt, he still watched the play with absolute absorption. At different points throughout the performance he had smiled, scowled, cried, and once even begun to growl… until Julie settled him down. It reminded Ren that Hizuri Kuu was an actor for the purest of all reasons: because he loved to make stories come to life. From his earliest childhood that had been drilled into Kuon. Perhaps that was why he had reacted so strongly when he first heard Mogami Kyoko's reasons for wanting to join LME. Ren hated the thought of acting being used for such a meaningless, foul pursuit as revenge. He was glad when Kyoko had finally been able to step away from that bitterness, especially because Kyoko was as talented, if not more talented, then Ren's father.

Ren turned to Director Salinger, "Well, Director, what do you think so far?" Sasaya Yuu had provided Salinger with an English translation to the screen play when they met earlier in the day. He had taken it from her hands as if it were the holy grail. He, like Yuu, lived to see stories come alive, on stage or in film.

The small man looked up from the notebook on which he had been furiously scribbling, "I think we could extend the original meeting with her father… perhaps have him meet with her in his study… the first fight scene was good, but with the right camera angle…" with that the little man bent back over his notebook and continued to scribble. Ren smiled tolerantly, _I guess that means he wants to turn it into a movie after all._

Ren rose and walked over to where Takarada Lory, Jelly, Sebastian, and two thirty-something ladies were sitting. "Good evening, Director Kamachi, Tojimoto-san; are you both enjoying the play?" The two ladies had taken seats on either side of Sebastian, and Ren wondered if there were any significance in this.

Director Kamachi Isako, the director for the three girl's Mountain's Essence commercials and for Kyoko's jewelry line commercials, answered first, "Oh, definitely. I knew that Kyoko was a great actress, and I knew that she was good with a sword, but that kata-thing she did was stunning to watch."

Tojimoto Niokina, the ex-wife of Yashiro's cousin, spoke in her usual sophisticated-but-friendly manner. "I am deeply impressed with everything, but most of all with Kyoko and Maria. They are both performing very well." She gestured gracefully around the sides and the stage, "This theater is amazing. The different stages, and even these villages on both sides, look so real."

Lory spoke up, "I had the privilege of meeting Shimamura Shougo few days ago, and I've decided to invest in this theater. He has always been a great writer and director, and now I see that his theater is visionary as well. I haven't been to a play in quite some time, but now I think that I want to see many more."

Ren felt the uncomfortable sensation of being closely examined, and he turned to meet Sebastian's eyes. The handsome, quite man startled him by speaking, "And how was your visit with Mogami Kyoko, young man?" Ren had the distinctive feeling that there was more to the question than just the words spoken.

"It had been wonderful, as always, Sebastian. I've missed her greatly and plan to cherish every moment I have with her."

"And then you return to the United States? And how much longer will that be?" Ren felt as if he was being interviewed by a father. Once again he had the distinct feeling that there was more to Sebastian than met the eye. Ever since he had learned that the man was teaching Kyoko advanced sword techniques… specifically Egami techniques, he was becoming increasingly suspicious. _What is this man's connection with the Egami family?_

"Originally we were set to finish at the end of May. Barring unforeseen complications, we may actually finish by mid-May. Much depends upon weather and schedules. I'm filming a very intense action film, which moves from location to location rapidly, so scheduling is a major issue. Ren met Sebastian's eyes again and read another question there, _And then what?_ He suspected that the man knew of his intentions to marry Kyoko, so he wondered what else the question could entail.

"Speaking of schedules," Niokina said, turning and laying a graceful hand on Sebastian's arm, "I was hoping that you could spare me a few minutes to speak after tonight's performance?"

Ren watched the interchange and saw Director Kamachi's eyebrows constrict. _Intesting, both ladies are interested in him. Sebastian, you sly dog. _Niokina saw the other lady's glare and continued, "Actually, it might be best if you came along as well… it concerns my ex." Sebastian, whose face had been expressionless, was all attention now.

Ren interjected, "If this is something concerning Kyoko…?"

Niokina met his eyes and shook her head, "Not that I know of… yet. I don't really want to have this discussion here, but I'll tell you that I'm not aware of any immediate threat to the three girls… still, I do feel that Sebastian should be made aware of my ex-husband's whereabouts and certain suspicious activities."

Sebastian nodded, "And Director Kamachi?" Kamachi Isako, who knew nothing about Niokina's ex-husband, looked confused.

"This may concern Isako, and it may not; but caution may be needed… once again, I'd prefer to have this discussion someplace more private."

Lory interrupted, "Sebastian, I'll get a ride home from the Hizuri's. Why don't you take these two beautiful ladies out for dinner… and maybe dancing, so that Tojimoto-san and Kamachi-san can top off a fun evening?"

Sebastian shared an expressionless… but very meaningful look with his boss before saying, "Perhaps that would be a good idea. Allow me the chance to speak with Kyoko and Maria after the play, ladies, and then we will go, provided that you are willing?"

"Oh yes." "Certainly," the ladies answered in tandem, before glaring at each other. Ren had to suppress his laughter as he bowed and walked away to visit with Yashiro and Kanae. _It looks like the boss has a new love-project now that Kyoko and I have fallen victim to his schemes. I wish I could be here to watch. I wonder what his connection is with Yumi?_ Yumi was not at the play this first night. Gunny Hollister had surprised everyone by showing up on the next flight after the Hizuri's and Salinger arrived. It was too late to get him a ticket to the opening night, so Yumi had taken him out to dinner instead… at Kyoko's giggling insistence. Ren noticed that Yumi hadn't fought too hard. _Good for you, Gunny._

Ren reached Kotonami Kanae just as Yashiro bustled up with two cups of hot tea. He was pleased for his friend and manager. One of the pitfalls of being his manager had been the lack of any social life for Yukihito. Thankfully he had somehow managed to connect with one of the most beautiful young actresses in Tokyo, and their relationship seemed to be going well. Kanae was not to Ren's tastes… she was too forbidding at times, but she matched Yashiro well. "It's good to see you again, Yashiro. You disappeared as soon as we parted ways and I haven't seen you since. How _have_ you been spending your time?"

Yashiro blushed, but Kanae retorted, "Not as… energetically as I'm sure you've been spending yours, Tsuruga-san."

Ren sighed, "Kanae, you're Kyoko's best friend and you're dating my best friend. So when are you going to start calling me by my given name?" Yashiro smiled broadly at being called Ren's best friend. Kanae only scowled. Ren leaned over and gave her one of his million-dollar smiles, "Or should I start calling you… Moko-san?"

Kanae glared at him, "Don't try those smiles on me, you playboy; they won't work. And don't you even think about using that nickname… that's reserved for Kyoko… but you may call me Kanae, and I will call you Ren… satisfied?"

Ren toned down to a more natural smile, "Thank you, Kanae. And thank you for taking good care of my girl while I have been gone. It means a lot to me."

Kanae blushed slightly, "Well, I'm not doing it for you. Fine, you're welcome." Kanae still felt pangs of jealousy that this man was stealing her best friend. "But don't even think about moving her to America after…" She stopped when she remembered they were in a public setting, "After."

"Not a chance, Kanae. This is Kyoko's home, and this is where we want to remain, at least for quite a few years. As a matter of fact, I brought Director Salinger with me in the hopes of setting up a project here in Japan just to keep her here."

* * *

Kyoko walked up to Chiori as she watched Fujinosuke working through the movements of the sword battle that he Yutsuko would have soon, and he and Kaito would have in the final act. "Fuji looks a little nervous, Chiori-chan." Chiori looked up at her friend, "He is. He says it's one thing to learn swordplay for the Kabuki theater and for the drama he was in last year, but it's another thing entirely to face you out on the stage."

"Me?" Kyoko asked confusedly, "I'm basically an amateur. He shouldn't have any problem."

Chiori snorted, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Underselling yourself. Kyoko, do you even begin to understand how rapidly you've progressed in the last four months? Poor Kanae and I can't even begin to keep up, and we've both trained in dance… which should have given us an advantage. You are so natural with martial arts that it's scary, and with a sword you're downright brilliant. I can't imagine what you'll be like when Yumi's finished with you." Chiori stood up, touched Kyoko's arm, and turned her away from the man who was practicing, "Just promise me that you won't make Fuji look bad. He's working awful hard to catch up with you so that the fight scenes will look right."

Kyoko felt flustered by all of the praise and the suggestion that she might make Chiori's very talented boyfriend look bad, "I… I'll be careful, Chiori. I promise."

Kyoko excused herself to go to makeup. She was already dressed in a furisode, a performance kimono usually worn by apprentice geisha. She was more nervous about this part of the play then about any other. The dance had not come naturally to her, and it had required the efforts of Fujinosuke and two others to help her perfect her Kyomai Dance. Tonight would be the true test, as she performed for the first time in front of a live audience. Several of the "soldiers" were nearby at that moment, and they were all in danger of falling in love as she once again took on the determined look that Ren loved so much. She was nervous, but she thrilled to the challenge.

Maria ran up and quickly hugged Kyoko. In the future she would remain behind the stage, but on this night she was going to go watch the second half from her grandfather's lap. She wanted to watch her Onee-sama in action. "Good luck, Onee-sama. Break a leg."

Kyoko watched her imouto fondly as she ran to the side-exit. _I sincerely hope not, Maria-chan, but there is that distinct possibility. _The second half would be a grueling race to the finish. Kyoko would almost continually change costumes from a maiko (an apprentice geisha), to a soldier, to Yami and the Shadow Warrior. She would dance, play an instrument, run along rooftops, fight, and kiss a man in front of her fiancé… and she was supposed to stay calm through all of this?

_I love you Ren. I know that you're out there right now, supporting me. I promise to show you my best performance ever!_

* * *

**Notes: **Thank you to everyone for bearing with me during the play. I know that some people would prefer that I focus on the main storyline and not write out the entire play, but that is how I like to write these stories. To me, the best part of SkipBeat is seeing how the characters change with different roles they take on.

In the first part of this I talk about several of the characters from Ashita no Ousama. I still encourage everyone to take the time to read through that manga. If you like manga stories wrapped around the theater and television, then it is a worthwhile read.

Once again, thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting.

One more quick thing. After being away from my story for so long, I went through all of my chapters to read and correct mistakes… after which I immediately made a bigger mistake. I knew, and forgot, that the proper presentation of Chiori's name was Amamiya (last name) Chiori (given name). When I read through it chapter, I re-corrected it in reverse. Now I have to go through and do it all over again… can you say BAKA?


	42. Act IV The Beautiful Samurai

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 42 – Act IV**

**The Playbill:**

_**The stage:**_

_Although the exterior of the Garandou Theater was built to look like a traditional, classic theater, the interior was built to be extremely versatile. The construction team can build a different stage for each and every play. The set for this play was the most intricate thus far. Each side of the seating area is built to look like a town. An actor could walk in and out of each building or run across the top of the roofs on a hidden flat area. To one side of the stage a semi-circular extension reaches out toward the audience. An old residence with a large porch sits toward the back of this. On the opposite side of the stage-front an oriental castle-like structure has been built, complete with a veranda. The main stage is subdivided so that three scenes can take place without changing props, or a full-stage scene can be presented in front of the three divisions._

_For the sake of following the stage directions, the sets are labeled from left to right as: Village Left, Castle, Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3, Main-full Stage, Commoner Home, Village Right. There are also three movable sets which are used: Yutsuko's grave (a small hill with a single memorial stone), The Sakura Grove (Spring), and the Sakura Grove (Winter)._

_**The Seating Area:**__ Aside from the balcony seating, the floor-level seating is divided into six sections, with two aisles running from front to back and one aisle dividing from side to side. These are intentionally built wide enough to allow the players to pull a cart, or even ride a horse through the audience area. The names of the aisle are (from left to right) Left Outside Aisle, Left Center Aisle, Right Center Aisle, Right Outside Aisle._

_**The Characters:**_

_Matsuhashi Yutsuko, a.k.a. Yami – Female Lead - the Shadow Warrior (age 6), (age 10), and (Young Adult)_

_Old Shadow Warrior - Matsuhashi Nabuto's uncle (named Kaitou)_

_Hosakawa Ichizo – Male Lead - The Samurai_

_Grandmother – the narrator of the story_

_Matsuhashi Nabuto – Yutsuko's father and the clan patriarch_

_Matsuhashi Konami – Yutsuko's beautiful sister_

_Matsuhashi Oyasu – Yutsuko's mother_

_Bussho - __Hosakawa Ichizo's manservant_

_Hiroya – The head servant and Yutsuko's secret protector_

_Yuya – Hiroya's wife; a family maid and the woman who takes care of Yutsuko_

_Tansho – Konami's personal servant_

_Shogun Nomaji – the shogun who Matsuhashi Nabuto wants to serve_

_Nomaji Tojo – the son of the shogun. Wants to marry Konami_

_Soldier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

_Village Child 1, 2, 3_

_Villager 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Act IV – The Beautiful Samurai**

**Scene 1 – A parade of nobles**

**Note: **_All locations are given from the audience perspective (i.e. right side means the audiences right)_

{Setup – the lights illuminate Commoner-Home Stage. Village Children 1 & 3 are trying to dance a traditional kimono dance for Grandmother, who sits and watches them with rapt attention. The girls are humming the tune because they don't have a shamisen}

**Village Child 1 – **I wish that you could play for us, Obaasan.

**Grandmother – **(kneads hands) I wish that I could too, child. But I'm afraid that the cold has my joints locked up this morning. I once played quite well, you know.

**Village Child 3 – **We know, Obaasan. Mother says that you were the best shamisen player who ever came to this village.

{Village Child 2 yells "WAIT" as he runs from Left Center Aisle, crosses in the middle divide, and then completes his run down Right Center Aisle and up to the Commoner-Home Stage.}

**Village Child 2** – Wait! (while running) Don't start without me! (He completes his run and bends over, panting and trying to catch his breath) That's… not… fair… I want… to hear… the story… too!

**Village Child 1 – **(scornfully) She wasn't telling us the story, you baka! We were showing her our dance, and you interrupted!

**Village Child 2 – **(stands up and sneers) A dance! That's not important! I want to hear the rest of the story about the Shadow Warrior!

**Grandmother – **Oh, child, you're wrong. Dancing is _very_ important to this story… You see, if it weren't for the dance, Yutsuko might have never met the beautiful samurai.

**Village Child 2 – **A _samurai_ can't be beautiful! (he adopts a heroic pose) Men are handsome and brave and strong… not _beautiful_!

**Village Child 3 – **Here we go again! (rolls her eyes)

**Grandmother – **(laughs softly, almost sadly) Oh, you're very wrong, little one. Some men are _very_ beautiful, and Hosakawa Ichizo was the most beautiful man Yutsuka had ever seen. Don't get me wrong, he was very handsome, and brave, and strong, but he was also beautiful.

**Village Child 1 – **(sighs) He sounds dreamy. (Grandmother and VC 3 also sigh)

**Village Child 2 – **Oh, bother! I thought this was a story about warriors and swords and heroes… don't tell me that it's just some mushy romantic story?

**Grandmother – **(tolerantly) Someday you might feel different. Don't worry, I promise you that there will be a lot of those things in the story as well; along with trickery, treachery, and death… remember, children, this is a tragic story. If you are both done with your dance, I will start again (the girls nod).

{The lights fade on Commoner-Home and illuminate the center aisles and Center Stage. In the background the sound of swordplay can be heard, along with the occasional grunt or scream. A noble and his servant walk jauntily up Right Center Aisle. A litter holding a dead noble is carried down Left Center Aisle. Two soldiers guard the way on the right side, looking relaxed and amused}

**Grandmother's Voice (only): **Matsuhashi Nobuto issued his proclamation throughout the kingdom. He had a team of artists paint Konami's portraits, and he had these portraits sent along with the proclamation. It was a time of relative peace, and so there were a lot of young noble sons looking for a challenge. Soon there was a whole parade of nobles, young and old, who came to fight for the chance to win Konami's hand.

{The noble shows his token to the guards. They bow mockingly and gesture him to proceed through a door leading back to Sub-2}

**Soldier 1 – **It's like lambs to the slaughter. Every day they come, looking haughty and proud. Every one of them believes that they will be the one to defeat our champion. (In the background, the swordplay begins again)

**Soldier 2 – **That one looked strong. I give him three minutes. (The soldiers shake hands*) (in the background the sound of swordplay grows more rapid and fierce. The challenger grunts in his efforts, but there are no other sounds until he suddenly cries out)

**Soldier 1 – **Less than two minutes, not even one by my count. Pay up.

**Soldier 2 – **(grumbles as he drops a coin in the S-1's hand) He could at least give him a sporting chance! After all, the poor noble travelled all this distance and he never even got to see the lady.

{Two men carry the corpse of challenger down the stage and down Left Center Aisle}

**Soldier 1 – **(Soldier one laughs) They paid their tribute, they took their chances (shrugs) Oh ho, here comes another one! That will make four in one day.

**Soldier 2 – **At this rate there won't be any young nobles left to kill by next year.

**Scene 2 – The New Sword Master**

{Hosakawa Ichizo and his manservant, Bussho, walk Right-Center Aisle toward the stage where the soldiers wait}

**Hosakawa Ichizo (hereafter referred to as Ichizo) – **Remember, Bussho, my real purpose for being here must remain a secret. Keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth shut. Find out all that you can.

**Bussho – **As always, My Lord.

**Ichizo – **Don't call me "My Lord," Bussho. That might offend and challenge Matsuhashi before I'm ready. For now only call me "Master."

**Bussho – **Hai, Master.

{They arrive at the soldiers. The two soldiers lean against poles carelessly, unimpressed.}

**Soldier 1 – **Here to fight the champion for the princess' hand, I assume?

**Ichizo – **No, I'm not (his voice is stern, almost hostile). Stand up straight, soldiers! I'm here to serve the Samurai Matsuhashi as his new sword master.

{The two soldiers immediately stand at attention}

**Bussho – **Don't keep the master standing, soldier. Escort us to your Lord.

{The two men follow one soldier as the other run's ahead to notify Nabuto. As they reach the halfway point, Nabuto enters Stage Left to greet Ichizo}

**Nabuto – **So, you're Hosakawa Ichizo, my new sword master? Welcome, welcome.

**Ichizo – **(bows) Thank you, my Lord.

**Nabuto – **Walk with me, young man.

**Ichizo – **(Soldiers exit Stage Left. Ichizo nods meaningfully to his servant. The servant walks off Stage Right. The curtain drops and Center Stage so, leaving only Ichizo and Nabuto in the foreground) I thank you for taking me on, Matsuhashi-sama.

{The lights illuminate the Castle Stage, where Konami walks out onto the pavilion balcony}

**Nabuto – **Not at all, not at all. Your father and I fought side-by-side in many battles during the last struggle (pauses, as if contemplating an important issue) I realize that you have just arrived, Ichizo, but you may have noticed that there is a great deal of activity around here?

**Ichizo – **I have actually heard about it from four provinces away, My Lord. I have also seen the proclamations and the portrait of your beautiful daughter. Her beauty is spoken of reverently wherever I travel. This champion who you have put forth, he must be a truly amazing warrior.

**Nabuto – **Ha-hmmm, well, it is true that he has continued undefeated for many months. Before we continue, I must caution you that… considering your family's circumstances…

**Ichizo – **Say no more, sir. I know that I am no fit candidate for a son-in-law for such a prominent family as your own. (He glances up, sees Konami, and turns back without reacting) Although I am also samurai, it may be some time before I am able to restore my family's status. I will do that with my sword, sir. I have no view towards marriage for many years to come.

**Nabuto – **Ha-hmmm… I'm glad we cleared that up easily. I wouldn't wish to give offense. Now, as to the matter of my champion: You are not to interfere with him in any way…

**Scene 3 – Konami Sees Her Man**

{Konami sees the young man talking with her father and is enthralled. The lights dim slightly on Nabuto and Ichizo. They continue to stroll and talk, moving slowly towards Exit Stage Left}

**Konami – **Tansho!

**Tansho – **Here I am, My Lady. What can I do for you?

**Konami – **Look at the man speaking with my father. Isn't he the most handsome man you've ever seen?

**Tansho – **He is quite eye-catching, My Lady.

**Konami – **Go, and find out everything that you can about him. I need to make sure that that fool Yami doesn't kill him. He's the one, Tansho; he must be!

**Tansho – **I'll find out what I can, My Lady.

**Konami – **Just stop talking and GO!

**Scene 4 – The golden-eyed dancer**

{The lights dim on Castle Stage and the curtain on Main Stage (Center Stage) begins to raise to the sound of festivities. The ceiling is decked with streamers and various booths offer games or refreshments. Sub 2 is configured as a large meeting house/outdoor drinking area with low tables, servers, and a stage. A shamisen plays while one dancer performs a kimono dance}

{Bussho is strolling the market until he spots Ichizo walking towards him from Stage Left. He quickly moves to greet his master}

**Bussho – **My Lo… Master!

**Ichizo – **What have you discovered?

**Bussho – **The rumors seem to be true, Master. The Matsuhashi's have always had a mysterious warrior who fights from the shadows… in fact, the locals call him a Shadow Warrior. One soldier suggested that there is a new shadow warrior, and that he is the champion.

**Ichizo – **(grunts) Does anyone know the identity of this mysterious warrior?

**Bussho – **Nobody knows, Master. It is a closely kept family secret. The rumors say that he is two meters tall, built like an Oxen, and breaths fire. The thing is, the challenger must face him alone, so there is no way to get a view of this man.

{Bells clang and a horn blows to announce the beginning of a new performance}

**Ichizo – **You did well, Bussho. We'll keep looking. For tonight, why don't we enjoy the show?

{The two men take seats at one of the low tables. On the raised platform two young ladies step out and in intricate kimonos and painted faces. The shamisen begins playing and the two ladies begin their performance.}

{Ichizo is distracted at first, but then he sees one of the young ladies and sits up straight}

**Ichizo – **What a beauty!

**Bussho – **The one in the red, Master? She is shapely.

**Ichizo – **No, the one in the blue. She is stunning. I've never seen such beautiful eyes.

**Bussho – **(shrugs) I suppose. Eyes are nice, but the one in the red has a more womanly figure.

**Ichizo – **To each his own, Bussho. I have to meet this girl after the performance. Something about her draws me in and touches my soul.

{At another table several men are drinking excessively and ogling the two dancers. They whisper to each other and then laugh loudly and with the suggestion of evil intent}

**Scene 5 – Concerned parents**

{The light and music fades on Sub-1 and 2. Sub 3 is illuminated. This is configured to look like Hiroya's cabin. The Hiroya sits in his chair, sharpening an axe. Yuya walks back and forth}

**Hiroya – **Yuya, sit down. She'll be home soon.

**Yuya – **How can you be so sure, Husband? I don't see why she has to dress up and go to the festival by herself. It's just not safe for a young lady to be alone after dark.

**Hiroya – **Yuya, think about what you're saying. Yutsuko is not just any young woman. If anyone can defend herself, she can. Besides, you know that she's been dressing up as a Maiko for months now so that she can visit the village and listen in for information. I spoke to the head geisha and arranged it so she can move freely about them without interference. They know that she is no threat.

**Yuya – **I don't like her having to associate with people like that (looks out again, listening for any sound).

{The lights fade on Sub 3}

**Scene 6 - To her rescue**

**(Note: **The two side-stages, Village Left and Village Right, are elevated on a platform at eye-level so that any member of the audience can see them.)

{The lights illuminate Sub-2, where Ichizo speaks with the other dancer}

**Dancer – **Yami has nothing to do with our school. I honestly don't know why the head lady allows her to join in. I'm sorry, sir, but that's all I know. (becomes flirtatious) Besides, why would you want her when you could have…

**Ichizo – **(turns away as the dancer is still speaking) Let's go, Bussho. I guess that we missed her tonight.

{The lights fade on them and then follow Yutsuko as she walks along Village Right. Behind her are the three drunk men from earlier}

**Drunk 1 – **Hold up, little geisha. We just want to talk.

**Drunk 2 – **Yeah, we just want to have a long, private talk

**Drunk 3 – **Stop walkin' s'fast, will ya?

{Yutsuka pulls a long strip of fabric from her obi and bends over to pick up a stone*. The drunks move forward to grab her, but she wheels on them ready for a fight. Suddenly footsteps can be heard rushing towards them. Ichizo and Bussho rush in with sword and staff to attack the three men. In a matter of moments all three drunks are on the ground}

**Ichizo – **There, that takes care of them. Are you all right, little one?

**Yutsuko – **I…(she stares at Ichizo's handsome face in wonder) I am fine. Thank you for your assistance, even though I could have handled it myself.

**Ichizo – **Yourself? Surely not! Why, your even foolish enough to allow yourself to be caught out alone at night. Surely you understand the dangers?

**Yutsuko – **Let me assure you…

**Bussho – **What should we do with all of these bodies, Master.

{When Ichizo turns away to answer, Yutsuko climbs up the side of a building and hides on top, leaving her geta (wooden sandals) behind}

**Ichizo – **I haven't gotten that information from Matsuhashi-san ye… Hey, where did she go?

**Bussho – **I don't know, Master. One minute, she was behind you and the next minute she was gone.

**Ichizo – **Leave those bodies, hurry, we have to find that girl!

{The two men rush toward the back of the village jump into the audience walkway area, and disappear in the back of the auditorium}

**Scene 7 – Three Hopeful Lovers**

{After the two men leave, Yutsuko runs along the rooftops of Village Right. At the end she lightly drops down to a smaller structure and then down to the ground. She walks back to retrieve her geta sandals and then turns to look in the direction the men ran off to}

_**Author's note: **__Forgive me, readers, but the following flowery speeches will be my lame attempt at soliloquies. Each of the three will deliver their speech alone, spotlighted, from right to center to left. _

**Yutsuka – **(talks to herself while facing the audience)  
Did you see him? I've never seen a man so… so perfect, so… so beautiful.  
He has the frame and stature of a warrior. He has the bearing and speech of a prince…  
and his voice, so rich and deep, sent shivers through me.  
But his face, his face will haunt me in my sleep tonight…  
tonight and perhaps every night until my last.  
Oh, but what profit is there in this?  
I am nothing more than darkness, a ghostly spirit who has no heart  
I can never love, and if I chance to love, I can never claim my love  
I am the Shadow Warrior, my life doesnt' belong to me  
I exist only to serve, to protect, and to die if necessary  
So I must push all thoughts of him out of my mind forever  
… (looks back toward Center Stage, the direction the two men went)  
but he is such a beautiful man.

{Lights fade on Village Right and spotlight the middle of Center Stage. Ichizo and Bussho come together from opposite directions.}

**Ichizo – **Did you find her! Where can she have gone so swiftly?

**Bussho – **I don't know, My Lord. I checked around the main streets and the alleys. I even checked the stables.

**Ichizo – **Maybe we looked too far away. Go back to where we fought and search the area. Perhaps she flitted into some abandoned structure.

{Bassho bows, turns, and runs off into the darkness toward Village Right}

**Ichizo – **(Gazing up at the stars)  
Unlucky stars, I met your rival tonight in the light of two golden eyes  
Until this day I believed that nothing could match you,  
but now you seem dim and tarnished in comparison  
Tell me, stars, since you look down on us from above:  
Where has my lady fled to? Is she a spirit, that she can wink in and out and take my heart with her?  
Is she an angel, sent down from your kingdom to bless my journey?  
Or is she a demoness, sent here to ensnare my soul and deprive me of my sense?  
Because she has stolen both my heart and soul,  
and I may never regain my common sense until I hold her in my arms.  
You laugh at me! You mock me from up there because I,  
who thought myself a great and mighty warrior,  
am so easily defeated by this waif of a girl!  
But mark my words, stars: I will find my golden-eyed sprite and I will make her mine!

{The spotlight fades on Ichizo. Lights illuminate the Castle Stage, where Konami waits for Tansho. Tansho walks in, bowing}

**Tansho – **My Lady.

**Konami – **Quit bowing and tell me what you found out, Tansho!

**Tansho – **His name is Hosakawa Ichizo, My Lady. He is a samurai from the Dewa Province.

**Konami – **So he has come to fight for my hand?

**Tansho – **No, My Lady; he had come to work for your father as the new sword master.

**Konami – **But… but… he has seen me, I know he has! Surely, after seeing me, he must _want me_!

**Tansho – **(rolls her eyes while looking away) Oh, of course he does, My Lady. But you see, your father would not have it so. The Hosakawa clan is in difficult circumstances and your father seeks a rich and prominent family. It's only natural…

**Konami – **Natural! Get out of my room! Go! (throws items at Tansho, who flees. Konami stands at the rail and looks out on the audience)  
Hosakawa Ichizo, such a manly name for a samurai  
Father, you are a fool!  
You only look at a man's power, money, and family name  
You care nothing for what _I want_!  
You would barter me like some trinket in the market square  
but I will not have it so! From this tower I have seen the man  
who I will marry. He is strong and brave and handsome.  
Nay, he is beautiful… my beautiful samurai  
And neither you, nor mother, nor my foolish little sister  
will deny me what is rightfully mine.  
Watch and see, stars, who will win this battle.  
I will have my beautiful samurai,  
and be damned to the rest of them!

{Konami turns toward Center Stage. While the spotlight remains on Konami in the pavilion, two other spotlights come on. The first illuminates Yutsuka, who also looks toward Center Stage. The second illuminates Ichizo, who is looking up toward the sky. All three spotlights slowly fade to black}

* * *

**Notes: **I know, I know, the last part is a little cheesy, and I had all three fall in love at first sight, but that is my story, and I'm sticking to it. This is supposed to be a little like a fairy tale anyway.

* The long strip of cloth and the rock make a very effective cloth weapon that can be used as a bludgeon or swung to trap arms and legs. This was a common weapon in Korea and China, but it was used by some geisha houses as protection against overly amourous males.

Thanks for all of the critical and supportive reviews and private messages about details. I am writing this in the midst of a turbulent family (Christmas visitors, etc.) so I'm missing things I might not otherwise miss (who am I kidding; I always make mistakes). Anyway, I hope you can still enjoy the story despite my many blunders.


	43. Act V  Chasing Shadows

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 43 – Act V – Chasing Shadows**

**The Playbill:**

_**The stage:**_

_Although the exterior of the Garandou Theater was built to look like a traditional, classic theater, the interior was built to be extremely versatile. The construction team can build a different stage for each and every play. The set for this play was the most intricate thus far. Each side of the seating area is built to look like a town. An actor could walk in and out of each building or run across the top of the roofs on a hidden flat area. To one side of the stage a semi-circular extension reaches out toward the audience. An old residence with a large porch sits toward the back of this. On the opposite side of the stage-front an oriental castle-like structure has been built, complete with a veranda. The main stage is subdivided so that three scenes can take place without changing props, or a full-stage scene can be presented in front of the three divisions._

_For the sake of following the stage directions, the sets are labeled from left to right as: Village Left, Castle, Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3, Main-full Stage, Commoner Home, Village Right. There are also three movable sets which are used: Yutsuko's grave (a small hill with a single memorial stone), The Sakura Grove (Spring), and the Sakura Grove (Winter)._

_**The Seating Area:**__ Aside from the balcony seating, the floor-level seating is divided into six sections, with two aisles running from front to back and one aisle dividing from side to side. These are intentionally built wide enough to allow the players to pull a cart, or even ride a horse through the audience area. The names of the aisle are (from left to right) Left Outside Aisle, Left Center Aisle, Right Center Aisle, Right Outside Aisle._

_**The Characters:**_

_Matsuhashi Yutsuko, a.k.a. Yami – Female Lead - the Shadow Warrior (age 6), (age 10), and (Young Adult)_

_Old Shadow Warrior - Matsuhashi Nabuto's uncle (named Kaitou)_

_Hosakawa Ichizo – Male Lead - The Samurai_

_Grandmother – the narrator of the story_

_Matsuhashi Nabuto – Yutsuko's father and the clan patriarch_

_Matsuhashi Konami – Yutsuko's beautiful sister_

_Matsuhashi Oyasu – Yutsuko's mother_

_Bussho - __Hosakawa Ichizo's manservant_

_Hiroya – The head servant and Yutsuko's secret protector_

_Yuya – Hiroya's wife; a family maid and the woman who takes care of Yutsuko_

_Tansho – Konami's personal servant_

_Shogun Nomaji – the shogun who Matsuhashi Nabuto wants to serve_

_Nomaji Tojo – the son of the shogun. Wants to marry Konami_

_Soldier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

_Village Child 1, 2, 3_

_Villager 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Act V – Chasing Shadows**

**Scene 1 – An Emissary **

**Note: **_All locations are given from the audience perspective (i.e. right side means the audiences right)_

{The lights are out momentarily after Act IV. From the back of the seating area a tramping of feet it heard. A spotlight shines down Left-Center Aisle, where an elegantly dressed man, and an escort of four soldiers in full-battle armor move forward. The soldiers march while the emissary strides confidently}

{The lights illuminate Castle stage, where two soldiers stand ready to challenge the entourage}

**Soldier 3 – **Who approaches? State your name and purpose.

**Emissary – **(steps forward as the front two soldiers part) Please inform your lord that an emissary from a high-noble family requests an audience.

{One soldier runs off to Stage Left. In a moment he returns}

**Soldier 4 – **My Lord will see you now. Please follow me.

{The emissary follows, but is greeted half-way by Nabuto}

**Nabuto – **Sir, I welcome you. Whom, may I ask, do you represent?

{The emissary bows formally and then extends a scroll, which Nabuto takes, opens, and reads}

**Emisarry – **My Lord, the most noble Shogun Nomaji, has observed your family from afar with favor, and he seeks to form a feudal alliance with you.

**Nabuto – **(smiles widely and expands his chest) An alliance! Well that _is_ an interesting piece of news. And what, may I inquire, are the terms of this alliance?

**Emissary – **He would begin, your lordship, by entertaining the possibility of joining the two houses through marriage. As I understand it, sire, you have been blessed with a daughter of surpassing beauty?

**Nabuto – **Well now, that _is_ the case. You have most likely seen the proclamations along your journey?

**Emissary – **I have seen them, sire… however… although My Lord's son is a man of unquestionable skill with the sword, it would hardly suit for the son of a Shogun…

**Nabuto – **Of course not! To even _think_ such a thing is unseemly! I will cancel the challenge _at once_, and then we may sit down to discuss other details.

**Emissary – **While I applaud your understanding of protocol in these matters, it might not be advisable to cancel the challenge altogether. It would not do for rumors to suggest that Nomaji Tojo, the son of a shogun, was unwilling to face your champion when others of far lesser quality did fight.

**Nabuto – **What would you suggest, then?

**Emissary – **I am but a humble emissary, sire. And yet I am confident that you will be able to propose a solution which both maintains My Lord's prestige _and_ paves the path for the alliance which would be beneficial to both parties. For now, I must depart and see that my men are taken care of. Tomorrow, perhaps, we may speak again?

**Nabuto – **Of course, of course. (Watches the Emissary rejoin his soldiers. The troupe marches in front of the stage, up, and out Exit Stage Left) An interesting quandary; I am pleased to know that my plan has borne such rich fruit, but that leaves me with a challenge: For my Konami to marry, Yami must be defeated. That is easier said than done. Perhaps Kaitou did his job too well.

{Nabuto paces back and forth as he speaks, and then he pauses and strikes on fist down on an open palm}

**Nabuto – **Of course, for Yami to be defeated, and for the contest to fulfill appearances, then she must be disabled… and what better way to do that than from the shadows? We will use shadows to kill a shadow!

**Scene 2 – The Smallest Soldier**

{Lights fade on Castle Stage and illuminate Center Stage, where Ichizo is training soldiers on the basics of the sword. He faces them and they mirror his movements as he calls out the strikes. Yutsuko is among the trainees, dressed as a soldier}

**Ichizo – **Using eight-directional movement, frontal strike! Begin! Ichi, ni, san, chi, go, rocku, sitchi, hatchi. Now diagonal! Count off yourselves! Begin! (The soldiers follow the same eight-directional movement with the diagonal strike. Ichizo steps back and walks over to Bassho) What have you found out?

**Bassho – **Master, I haven't (Ichizo interrupts by turning to the troops and yelling)

**Ichizo – **Don't stop! Continue on to horizontal, do all three in reverse, and then do everything over again until I tell you to stop! (He turns back) Go ahead, Bassho.

**Bassho – **I haven't been able to discover any information except her maiko name, Suko*. She appears in the market square sometimes in the evenings, but if anyone knows any more, they aren't speaking. I did find out that it was the head geisha who gave her permission to join them on occasions. She plays and she dances, but she has no interaction with any men.

{The emissary who visited Nabuto now paces back and forth close to Stage Right watching them impatiently}

**Ichizo – **Suko… what a pretty name. It looks like the emissary wants a word. You go and speak to the man. I can't leave the training without raising suspicions.

{Ichizo stops the practice and begins to work with individuals on issues that he has observed. Meanwhile, Bassho and the emissary move back out of the soldiers' views and have an animated private discussion, with many gestures}

{Ichizo dismisses the soldiers and walks towards where Bussho is. Bussho runs back and the emissary exits Stage Right. The curtains drop, leaving just the two men}

**Ichizo – **Bussho, have you noticed the little soldier? He can't be…

**Bussho – **Master, the emissary informs me that his Shogun grows impatient. He desires to know why the Matsuhashi champion still breaths.

**Ichizo – **(waves the issue off dismissively) Yes, yes. But Bussho, have you observed the littlest soldier from the practice? Although he cannot be more than a youth, he seems to possess more natural skill than the others. In fact, I almost felt that he was deliberately hiding his true skill. Hmmm… now, about Suko…

**Bussho – **Master! Please! The Shogun Nomaji is a very impatient man! If he discovers that we've been wasting our time chasing down a girl…

**Ichizo – **(laughs and claps Bussho on the shoulder) Bussho, we're hardly "wasting our time" (imitates Bussho's voice) Tell me, what does the name Suko mean?

**Bussho – **(sighs and scratches his head) I honestly don't know, Master.

**Ichizo – **Suko means "shadow child," Bussho. So you see, the answer is in the question.

**Scene 3 – Yutsuko's Shamisen**

{The two men exit Stage Right. The curtain rises. Sub-3 is illuminated, showing Hiroya's home. Sub-1 is illuminated, showing Yutsuko's grave. In Sub-1 Hiroya is sharpening his knives with a grindstone while Yuya is washing clothes. In Sub-3 Yutsuko, dressed as Suko, kneels by her gravestone}

**Yuya – **Have you seen Yu… I mean Yami?

**Hiroya – **I think he's visiting the gravestone.

**Yuya – **Husband, must you call her a "he," even when we're alone?

**Hiroya – **It's best to keep in the habit. Think of it as keeping _him_ alive, wife. If Yami's true identity is ever discovered, _he_ will be vulnerable.

**Yuya – **(sighs) Yes dear. But why does _he_ insist on visiting that silly grave every day?

**Hiroya – **I think it is because that is his last link to her old life. It's worst on the days he has to be the champion. You know how much Yami hates killing. (the "her" is correct)

**Yuya – **The poor dear. Will life ever be any better for _him?_

{The lights go off on Sub 3. A smaller curtain with painted trees drops to cover Sub-1 and Sub 2. Yutsuko begins to play the shamisen as she sits by the grave}

{Ichizo strolls along the trees from Stage Right towards Yutsuko's grave. He pauses in the center and turns toward the audience while trying to locate the source of the music}

**Ichizo – **Do you hear that? There is such emotion in those notes, as if the world were crumbling. Surely such a musician has known a hard life. The notes tug at my heart.

{He begins to follow the sound until he comes to the hill (the hill has trees on three sides and he peaks through the trees)}

**Ichizo – **It is her! It has to be! The beautiful Suko. But who is it that she mourns with such heartrending music? Is it a father, or mother, or brother… or is it a lover (sounds jealous). I must speak to her now, before she becomes a shadow once again and vanishes. (He pushes through the trees. Yutsuko spins, her hand reaching behind her, holding a small knife)

**Yutsuko – **You startled me… My Lord… what are you doing here?

**Ichizo – **I was looking for you. You disappeared so quickly on the other evening that I was never even able to catch your name?

**Yutsuko – **What purpose would it serve for you, sir, knowing my name? I am but a simple village girl, nobody of consequence to a great samurai such as yourself.

**Ichizo – **(laughs pleasantly and takes a seat on the hill) Simple? A girl who nobody knows, and yet everyone knows. A girl who dances and plays like a geisha, but who is no geisha. A girl who was ready to fight three drunkards, and yet she runs away from one poor samurai and his servant. Add this all together, and Suko is not simple at all.

**Yutsuko – **So you already know my name? Then your business with me is finished and we have nothing left to discuss. If you'll pardon me? (Yutsuko turns to leave)

**Ichizo – **Please?

**Yutsuko – **(pauses, confused, and turns) Please what, Sir? You mistake me if you assume that I'm a geisha. I play for them. I dance occasionally, but I am not available for any Lord's whim. If you seek a woman, look to the castle. There is a rare beauty there… (snears) if you are willing to face a champion's sword?

**Ichizo – **I do not seek a princess' hand, nor do I seek momentary comfort. It is you whom I seek, and not casually. I wish only to get to know you, to enjoy your company, and no more.

**Yutsuko – (**Turns and faces Ichizo directly, confused) But why?

**Scene 4 - Jealousy**

{The curtain sets on Main Stage and highlights Commoner-Home Stage}

**Village Child 1 – **Obaasan, was Ichizo good or bad? You said he was there to kill the Shadow Warrior, but he was being nice to Yutsuko. Did she trust him?

**Grandmother – **Not at first. Still, he was so different from others of her acquaintance that she couldn't resist getting to know him further.

**Village Child 2 – **You said that he knew that Suko meant "shadow child." Does that mean that he knew who she was?

**Grandmother – **No, child, he only suspected that they were somehow tied together. He was curious about her name, but he honestly wanted to get to know her.

**Village Child 3 – **What about Konami, Obaasan? Did she give up or was she chasing him too?

**Grandmother – **She was never the type to give up. She was used to always getting what she wanted, after all. And that, my dears, is where all of the troubles began.

{The lights fade on Commoner-Home Stage. The lights illuminate Castle Stage, where Konami fidgets while Tansho tries to complete Konami's disguise.}

**Konami – **Hurry up, Tansho! I want to meet Hosakawa Ichizo! Are you sure that he'll be in the market?

**Tansho – **Yes, My Lady. He and his servant seem to be down there all of the time. It seems they've been looking for some village girl named Suko.

**Konami – (**Wheels on Tansho, displacing the hairdo that Tansho was working on) A girl! Why would he be looking for a _girl_!

**Tansho – **(shrugs) Oh, the usual reasons, I suppose.

**Konami – **(scowls) When I find this girl, I'll tear her limb-from-limb. I'll feed her to the ants. I'll… I'll have Yami deal with her, that's what I'll do.

**Tansho – **Yes, My Lady… but only if you hold still long enough to finish this…

{The lights fade on Castle Stage. The curtains lift on Main Stage to reveal the market street. Ichizo and Yutsuko, who is still in the guise of Suko, walk through the market and talk. They look at different items, laugh, and seem to have a good time becoming acquainted}

{Konami and Tansho, in disguises, sneak up from Stage Left. They move along the carts, pretending to be shoppers, but trying to get close enough to Ichizo to identify his companion. When Konami finally gets a good look, she pulls Tansho to the side}

**Konami – **She's not even half as beautiful as me! Here I was, acting worried! (Tansho nods in agreement until Konami grabs her arm roughly) Find out who she is, Tansho! Find out… and I'll take care of the rest.

{Konami and Tansho sneak off, Stage Right. Ichizo and Yutsuka continue to laugh and shop as the curtain falls}

**Scene 5 – Parent vs Child**

{The lights illuminate Castle Stage, where Nabuto speaks with his wife, Oyasu. Behind the pair, hanging on the wall, is a large portrait of a very overweight and ugly young man}

**Nabuto – **Wife, you need to prepare Konami for her upcoming engagement. She must be prepared to act humbly and meekly before the great Shogun, or else she'll embarrass our family name.

**Oyasu – **(sighs) Sometimes I think that we've spoiled her too much by giving her everything.

**Nabuto – **Nonsense! She is my beautiful jewel, the pride of my family! Of course she should have everything… as long as she continues to listen to her father… (he glances back at the portrait and steps back, as if momentarily frightened) Did they have to send such a _large_ portrait? Couldn't they have sent a miniature, so that his… blemishes… weren't quite so obvious?

**Oyasu – **That's not a blemish, My Lord… that's his face. I know that he is wealthy, and from a prominent family, but…

**Nabuto – **(grimaces at the face, and then pulls a potted plant in front of it) Nevermind, wife; it is for her own good and for the good…

{Konami storms in, shoving aside whatever is in her path}

**Konami – **FATHER! Who is that _girl_ who is flaunting herself around the village with Hosakawa Ichizo?

**Nabuto – **(promptly places his body in front of the portrait in the hopes of hiding it from Konami) What girl, my child? And I wasn't even aware that you knew my new swordmaster.

**Konami – **Father! He is the one! He is the one I want to marry!

**Nabuto - **You can't marry him! He's a samurai only in name. His family is broken, their property seized, their name destitute

**Konami - **I don't care! He's the one! He's the only one I'll marry!

**Nabuto - **Is that so? Perhaps the man should have spoken to me first… (he looks at his wife significantly)

**Oyasu – **Come, dear; we'll go to your room and you can tell me all about this village girl.

{Oyasu leads Konami out of the room, leaving Nabuto to brood}

**Nabuto – **(pacing) So it seems that my handsome swordmaster has disregarded my express wishes. The man is a _snake_, slithering around my household, warming up to my daughter… and I had hoped that I could trust the man! Our family finally has a chance to regain our rightful place…I cannot afford to allow anyone to stand in the way of that… Konami, you _will_ marry Nomaji Tojo, no matter what!

{The lights face on Castle Stage}

* * *

**Notes: **For the foreseeable future updates may be slow; We are selling our house and moving to a new house in a new town. I will try not to make you wait too long.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. It helps me to be aware of any mistakes, and your reviews give me the energy to continue.

* Suko means "shadow child"


	44. Act VI  Kaito's Return

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 44 – Act VI – Schemes**

**The Playbill:**

_**The stage:**_

_Although the exterior of the Garandou Theater was built to look like a traditional, classic theater, the interior was built to be extremely versatile. The construction team can build a different stage for each and every play. The set for this play was the most intricate thus far. Each side of the seating area is built to look like a town. An actor could walk in and out of each building or run across the top of the roofs on a hidden flat area. To one side of the stage a semi-circular extension reaches out toward the audience. An old residence with a large porch sits toward the back of this. On the opposite side of the stage-front an oriental castle-like structure has been built, complete with a veranda. The main stage is subdivided so that three scenes can take place without changing props, or a full-stage scene can be presented in front of the three divisions._

_For the sake of following the stage directions, the sets are labeled from left to right as: Village Left, Castle, Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3, Main-full Stage, Commoner Home, Village Right. There are also three movable sets which are used: Yutsuko's grave (a small hill with a single memorial stone), The Sakura Grove (Spring), and the Sakura Grove (Winter)._

_**The Seating Area:**__ Aside from the balcony seating, the floor-level seating is divided into six sections, with two aisles running from front to back and one aisle dividing from side to side. These are intentionally built wide enough to allow the players to pull a cart, or even ride a horse through the audience area. The names of the aisle are (from left to right) Left Outside Aisle, Left Center Aisle, Right Center Aisle, Right Outside Aisle._

_**The Characters:**_

_Matsuhashi Yutsuko, a.k.a. Yami – Female Lead - the Shadow Warrior (age 6), (age 10), and (Young Adult)_

_Old Shadow Warrior - Matsuhashi Nabuto's uncle (named Kaitou)_

_Hosakawa Ichizo – Male Lead - The Samurai_

_Grandmother – the narrator of the story_

_Matsuhashi Nabuto – Yutsuko's father and the clan patriarch_

_Matsuhashi Konami – Yutsuko's beautiful sister_

_Matsuhashi Oyasu – Yutsuko's mother_

_Bussho - __Hosakawa Ichizo's manservant_

_Hiroya – The head servant and Yutsuko's secret protector_

_Yuya – Hiroya's wife; a family maid and the woman who takes care of Yutsuko_

_Tansho – Konami's personal servant_

_Shogun Nomaji – the shogun who Matsuhashi Nabuto wants to serve_

_Nomaji Tojo – the son of the shogun. Wants to marry Konami_

_Soldier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

_Village Child 1, 2, 3_

_Villager 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Act VI – Schemes**

**Scene 1 – Kaito Returns**

**Note: **_All locations are given from the audience perspective (i.e. right side means the audiences right)_

{The lights illuminate Sub 3, which is the setting of Hiroya and Yuya's home. Hiroya sits in front of his home repairing a bridle for his master. Yuya runs in from Stage Right, breathing heavily and worried}

**Yuya – **Husband! Bad news! {She bends over, holding her stomach to catch her breath. Hiroya carefully sets the bridle aside and stands to face her}

**Hiroya – **Calm down, Yuya. What could be so bad?

**Yuya – **It's… it's Kaito! Someone saw him walking down the road in this direction. This is bad!

**Hiroya – **{Steps back and rubs his hands on his tunic. Yuya wrings her hands in worry} Well, we don't know for sure that it is bad news.

**Yuya – **Hiroya-dono, that sword master has been here for more than a month and you and I have both seen how Yami and he act together! They're in love! Surely, if we've seen it, so has our Lord!

**Hiroya – **{moves quickly to quiet his wife} Yuya! {whispering loudly} You must talk quietly! If anyone should hear…

**Yuya – **But… what if it's too late? Why would Nabuto-sama call Kaito back?

{The lights fade on Sub 3 and illuminate Sub 1, where Ichizo and the soldiers are training. A single light turns on and follows Kaito as the old shadow warrior walks from the back of the auditorium down the Right-Center aisle towards the stage. On the stage Ichizo and the soldiers are performing hand-fighting combat katas. Kaito recognizes the little soldier and pulls his straw hat down to hide his face. As he passes the lights fade on the training scene behind him}

{Nabuto steps out onto the pavilion to look out over the horizon (toward the audience).

**Kaito** **–** {approaches from below and calls out} My Lord!

**Nabuto – **{makes exaggerated gestures to indicate that Kaito should be silent} "I'll come down." {Nabuto disappears from the pavilion and quickly reappears below. He grabs Kaito by the arm and quickly leads his towards Village Left. Once there, he rounds on Kaito} I sent for you over a month ago! Why did you take so long?

**Kaito – **{bows} I apologize, My Lord. I was away. I came as soon as I read your message.

**Nabuto – **{haruummps} No harm done, I suppose. I have a task for you.

**Kaito – **I gathered that. Why would you instruct me to hide my presence from Yami, and why wouldn't you simply give _her_ the task, My Lord?

**Nabuto – **Because, Kaito… she _is_ the task. {three children run by the pair, laughing and playing tag. When they recognize Nabuto, the quickly bow before running on} Here, let's keep walking Kaito.

**Scene 2 – Konami's Search**

{light fades on Village Left and re-illuminates the Castle Stage, where Konami waits for Tansho to approach}

**Konami – **Well?

**Tansho – **None of the villagers in all of your father's holdings know who that girl is, My Lady. I've checked everywhere; she's like a ghost.

**Konami – **{throws pillows at Tansho; the closest thing she can get her hands on.} You're useless! I want to find that girl and I want her head in a basket!

**Tansho – **{hesitant} I… had a thought, My Lady. What if I followed the young lord instead?

**Konami – **That's it! I'll follow Hosakawa Ichizo. Then, when _that girl_ shows up, I'll follow her and cut her miserable little heart out! Come with me, Tansho! We'll need disguises.

{lights fade on Castle where Konami and Tansho are bustling to change.}

**Scene 3 – A Private Match **

{The lights illuminate Center Stage as Ichizo and Yutsuko, in the guise of the little soldier, walk from Stage Right}

**Yutsuko - **Why did you want to see me alone, Swordmaster?

**Ichizo – **I've been noticing your skill during training, Soldier, even though you try to conceal it. I don't know your reasons for hiding your true skill, but I will respect them. However, I want to test your true skill level myself… so I thought that perhaps we could have a private match?

**Yutsuko – **Master, I…

**Ichizo – **I'm not requesting a duel to the death, or anything that extreme. All I ask is for you to not hold back. Please show me your skill.

{Ichizo bows formally, steps back with his left foot, and begins to draw his katana. The little soldier, seeing that he has no choice, does the same. The combatants hold each other's eyes for a long moment, and then each draws at the same instant and the two swords clang together.}

{From Stage Right Nabuto and the Kaito walk in conversation. They see the match. Nabuto quickly moves Kaito back behind some bushes.

From Stage Left Konami and Tansho also see the match. They also move back behind bushes to watch.

{The match begins slow and builds in intensity until the combatants seem to be attempting to kill each other in earnest. Finally Ichizo commands: "Yame" (stop) and they lower their blades.]

**Ichizo – **{breathes heavily} Such skill for one so young. I am quite impressed. You are as remarkable as your sister.

**Yutsuko – **{Jerks in surprise and steps back, clearly alarmed} My sister?

{The hidden father and daughter gasp and move back in shock: the father in anger and Konami in pleasant surprise}

**Ichizo – **{Nods head, smiling} Ahh, I guessed right! You and your sister have the same golden-eyes. I knew it the first time I saw you on the training field.

**Yutsuko – **Golden eyes? I thought…

**Ichizo – **Oh… you have more than one sister? I was speaking of Suko

{Now it is Konami who is angry and Nabuto who is confused. Konami stands to gather dress and step out from behind the bushes, but Tansho pulls her back in alarm}

**Yutsuko – **{Both combatants sheath their katanas; oblivious to the hidden spectators} You… like my sister?

**Ichizo – **I like your sister very much. I have a job to complete here, but when that is completed I wish to take Suko-san back to my home as my bride. {He sees the little soldier's look of shock and raises a hand to forestall any protest} I know that she is not of a noble family, and that your parents are gone. You see, I am the sole remaining heir in my family and our situation is little better than your own. I would appreciate it if you would speak to her in my favor, and I would like to take you along with us… and any other siblings you might have?

**Scene 4 – Konami's resolve**

{The lights fade on Center Stage, leaving lights on Sub 1 only. On Sub 1 Konami jerks her arm out of Tansho's grasp and begins pacing angrily}

**Tansho – **My Lady?

**Konami – **Didn't you recognize the _boy soldier_, you dumb fool! _That… that __**boy**_ is Yami! No _wonder_ we couldn't catch the little sneak! {in a squeaky, mocking voice} "My sister?" That little wretch has been dressing up as a girl to steal _my_ man!

**Tansho – **Well… she is a girl…

**Konami – **SHE'S DEAD!

**Tansho – **{rushes forward to block Konami's path} My Lady! You can't attack _her!_ She's a killer! Please, you have to calm down.

**Konami – **{breathing heavily} Fine… but I'll find a way.

{The two of them turn and walk back toward the castle as the light on Sub 1 fades}

**Scene 5 – Nabuto's Plan**

{The lights illuminate Sub 3, where Nabuto is also pacing back and forth while Kaito leans on a staff.}

**Nabuto – **You see! I thought as much when I sent for you: Yami has betrayed me! He's in cahoots with my swordmaster to steal my Konami right out from under my nose! What's worse, I have prospects to wed her to the son of a Shogun.

**Kaito – **{takes a seat on a boulder} I don't think that the man was talking about Konami, My Lord.

**Nabuto – **Of _course_ he was, you fool! Weren't you listening? Who _else_ could he have been talking about?

**Kaito – **He mentioned "golden eyes," Sire. Konami doesn't have golden eyes, Yami does.

**Nabuto – **{blusters angrily} Don't be an _idiot,_ man! No man would choose your student over _my daughter!_ He just said that to throw us off the scent!

**Kaito – **He didn't know that we were there, My Lord. Has he made any move to claim Konami or to speak with you?

**Nabuto – **Of course not! Didn't you hear him? After he finishes his "business," he intends to sneak off with both of them. That's why I called you here, Kaito. I believe that it is time for my champion and my swordmaster to die.

**Scene 6 – Yutsuka's Resolve**

{The lights fade on Sub 3 and highlight Commoner-Home. Grandmother and the three children sit in their usual spots}

**Village Child 3 – **That's horrible! He can't make Kaito kill Yutsuka, and he? He wouldn't do it!

**Village Child 1 – **Why won't Nabuto listen to Kaito? If Ichizo loves Yutsoko, then everything's all right.

**Grandmother – **Not exactly… remember, a shadow warrior isn't allowed to love.

**Village Child 2 – **{crosses his arms smugly} That's okay. Kaito said that Yutsuko was better than him. He couldn't kill her in a battle even if he tried.

**Grandmother – **You forget, child: shadow warriors use treachery and trickery as their primary weapons, not swords. There is something else as well: Even at this point Yutsuko was still loyal to her family. She loved Ichizo, but she couldn't see herself betraying her family. She also doubted herself: in her mind nobody could love her. She didn't know what Ichizo's "business" was, but she knew that he would be leaving soon. In the end she decided to allow him to think that she would accompany him… and she wanted to show him… well… nevermind that…

**Scene 7 – Under the Starlight**

{lights fade on Commoner-Home and slightly-illuminate Center Stage, the ceiling (including the ceiling over the audience) has been set up to display a starry night. Yutsuka's Grave has been rolled into place. Yutsuka sits beside her gravestone on a tatami mat, across from Ichizo. She performs a tea ceremony. After they have both drunk the tea, she lets her hair down. The two silhouettes lean toward each other and share a lingering kiss.

The lights fade and the curtain drops}}}]]

* * *

In the audience, Ren clenched his fists. He imagined it would never be easy seeing Kyoko kiss another man, just as it would never be easy for her to see him doing that. There were moments, such as this one, when he would wish that Kyoko wasn't involved in acting.

A few seats down Sebastian sat between two beautiful women and yet oblivious to their presence. His daughter… his very real and alive and wonderful daughter, was on stage and the world was watching. Once again he resolved that he would never tell her his true identity. This was her world and he would never do anything that might create a scandal and rob her of the place where she truly belonged.

* * *

While the play continued in Tokyo, Yashiro Chojiro stood on the side of an unpopulated stretch of road in Hokkaido. _This is it. This will be the perfect spot. I'll make them all pay._ Grinning gleefully, he walked the shoulder one more time to make sure that he had a good visual image. He wanted to make sure that he had them in his sights long before any of them saw him.

When he saw a police car coming around a bend on the road, he climbed back into his van-truck and headed back into town. This called for a drink or two.

* * *

**Notes:** It has been a long time since I updated this, and I can only apologize. I think I have my bearings on the story now and will hopefully keep them until this story is finished. Don't worry, I also have a clear direction for my other works-in-progress

The play is almost over, for those of you who aren't interested in the play. Chapter 35 of this story is actually a lexicon, in case you've lost your place in this story.

Thank you for your reviews and your patience,

LFU


	45. Act VII – Treachery

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 45 – Act VII – Treachery**

**The Playbill:**

_**The stage:**_

_Although the exterior of the Garandou Theater was built to look like a traditional, classic theater, the interior was built to be extremely versatile. The construction team can build a different stage for each and every play. The set for this play was the most intricate thus far. Each side of the seating area is built to look like a town. An actor could walk in and out of each building or run across the top of the roofs on a hidden flat area. To one side of the stage a semi-circular extension reaches out toward the audience. An old residence with a large porch sits toward the back of this. On the opposite side of the stage-front an oriental castle-like structure has been built, complete with a veranda. The main stage is subdivided so that three scenes can take place without changing props, or a full-stage scene can be presented in front of the three divisions._

_For the sake of following the stage directions, the sets are labeled from left to right as: Village Left, Castle, Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3, Main-full Stage, Commoner Home, Village Right. There are also three movable sets which are used: Yutsuko's grave (a small hill with a single memorial stone), The Sakura Grove (Spring), and the Sakura Grove (Winter)._

_**The Seating Area:**__ Aside from the balcony seating, the floor-level seating is divided into six sections, with two aisles running from front to back and one aisle dividing from side to side. These are intentionally built wide enough to allow the players to pull a cart, or even ride a horse through the audience area. The names of the aisle are (from left to right) Left Outside Aisle, Left Center Aisle, Right Center Aisle, Right Outside Aisle._

_**The Characters:**_

_Matsuhashi Yutsuko, a.k.a. Yami – Female Lead - the Shadow Warrior (age 6), (age 10), and (Young Adult)_

_Old Shadow Warrior - Matsuhashi Nabuto's uncle (named Kaitou)_

_Hosakawa Ichizo – Male Lead - The Samurai_

_Grandmother – the narrator of the story_

_Matsuhashi Nabuto – Yutsuko's father and the clan patriarch_

_Matsuhashi Konami – Yutsuko's beautiful sister_

_Matsuhashi Oyasu – Yutsuko's mother_

_Bussho - __Hosakawa Ichizo's manservant_

_Hiroya – The head servant and Yutsuko's secret protector_

_Yuya – Hiroya's wife; a family maid and the woman who takes care of Yutsuko_

_Tansho – Konami's personal servant_

_Shogun Nomaji – the shogun who Matsuhashi Nabuto wants to serve_

_Nomaji Tojo – the son of the shogun. Wants to marry Konami_

_Soldier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

_Village Child 1, 2, 3_

_Villager 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Act VII – Treachery**

**Scene 1 – Conversations in Secret**

{_The Sakura Grove (winter) occupies Stage Left and is illuminated. Hiroya walks among the trees, hands behind his back, clearly agitated and deep in thought. He steps forward to face the audience_}

**Hiroya:** When is loyalty no longer justified? Is there a time when a master asks too much; when a servant must cast off the bonds of service and choose a different course; a new servitude? {_pacing_} I have served my Samurai from earliest boyhood. I have never flinched from his instruction or my duty, but now…

{_Hiroya jumps back, startled, as Kaito appears, as if by magic, from among the grove. He rapidly attempts to recompose himself. Kaito seems troubled._}

**Kaito: **{_appears surprised to find Hiroya in the grove. Bows. Both men pace back and forth until Kaito turns to ask a question_} Hiroya-san, you are a man of service but even you must have your limits… am I right?

**Hiroya: **{_aside to the audience_} Has he been listening in? {_Turns back to Kaito_} Limits? Surely you don't doubt my loyalty, Kaito-dono? I have served from…

**Kaito: **{_Kaito waves the servant's bluster away_} Yes, yes. But what I meant is this: Surely there is a time, a reason, a justification… {His words drift away and he resumes his pacing}

**Hiroya: **{_aside to audience_} He appears deeply troubled. Perhaps my wife's fears are true. What if… but surely not?

**Kaito: **{_Pauses, facing Hiroya. He lifts his hands as if to emphasize words, but he doesn't speak. He begins to turn, but promptly turns back, almost in Hiroya's face_} But what if a master's instructions are so unjustified, so terrible… {Almost pleading} What if carrying out those instructions would destroy that which you love and cherish more than anything? What then?

**Hiroya: **{_Aside to audience_} He can only mean one thing. I must take this chance for the sake of Yatsuko… {_He turns to face Kaito_} Is this about Yami, My Lord?

**Kaito: **{_Steps back, startled out of his thoughts. Then his eyes meet Hiroya's, and he straightens up. He nods_}

**Scene 2: The Secret Exposed**

{_The lights fade on Stage Left and illuminate Village Right, where Konami and Tansho confront Bussho_}

**Bussho: **{Looks right and left to ensure that they are alone.} You asked to speak with me, your ladyship?

{_Konami, not deigning to address this servant, gestures for Tansho to speak._}

**Tansho: **We have noticed that your master has been spending time with the village girl, Suko. We thought that we had better warn him. He is being deceived and is in grave danger.

**Bussho: **How so?

**Tansho:** Surely you have heard about the champion? The shadow warrior whom nobody can defeat and whom nobody can identify?

**Bussho:** Of course! Why we've been… {_Covers his mouth quickly to hide his mistake_}

**Tansho: **{_Rubs her hands together and leans forward conspiratorially as if to impart a great secret_} Well, what you should know…

**Konami: **{_Impatient with staying silent, she pushes Tansho aside and proclaims:_} Suko _is_ the champion! She is a killer and she means to make your master's head one of her trophys!

**Bussho: **{Acts startled at first and then his face becomes skeptical} My Lady… you're suggesting that a village girl…

**Konami: **Not a village girl! She is a trained assassin. She was trained from her early childhood to use every weapon available, including feminine charms, to lure men to their _death!_ Right now she is probably waiting for the most opportune moment to… {_Konami makes a dramatic throat-slitting gesture. Bussho flinches and begins to look alarmed while Tansho steps in again_}

**Tansho: **You're his closest ally, Bussho-san. Only you can save him now!

**Konami: **You _must _save him, before it's too late!

**Bussho: **{_Turns as if to run off_} You're right! I have to save him!

{_Konami and Tansho step in together to forestall him_}

**Konami: **Wait! Didn't you listen at all, you fool! _She… is … a … killer!_ You can't save your master by just running off and confronting her!

**Tansho: **My Lady is right, Bussho-san! Your only hope in defeating her is to be as treacherous and deceitful as she is. We have a plan…

**Scene 3 – A Plan of Escape**

{_The three lean in together and begin whispering frantically. The lights fade on Village Right and illuminate Center Stage, where Yutsuko's Grave is still in-place. Yutsuko and Ichizo are rising now, fully clothed but clearly happy for what has taken place._}

**Ichizo: **{Reaches out and captures Yutsuko's hand. He studies it and her face} Suko, I've spoken with your brother. When my mission is complete, I want you, him, and any other family that you have to come with me to my land. I want you to be my lady and rebuild with me.

**Yutsuko: **{_Tilts her head_} What _is_ your mission, My Lord? Surely you understand that Samurai Matsuhashi will never be satisfied until all of his troops are as skilled as you? He is a close-fisted man who will use every device to keep from parting with one coin, much less your full due.

**Ichizo: **{Chuckles} You seem to know this lord's habits well. I am aware of his duplicity. Don't worry. My presence here as swordmaster is only a ruse… can I trust you with my secret?

**Yutsuko: **{Raises Ichizo's hand to her cheek} You can trust me with your life, My Lord. I will die rather than expose any secret which might harm you.

**Ichizo: **{Glances around to check for listeners} I am here to ensure the marriage of Nomaji Tojo to Matsuhashi Samurai's daughter.

**Yutsuko: **{_Yutsuko gasps and steps back, but composes herself_} But… even the son of a Shogun must face the champion and defeat… him… in order to win her hand. How can you change this?

**Ichizo: **Simple, my Suko. I must defeat the champion in a manner which clears the way for the shogun's son. Surely the Samurai won't object to his daughter marrying a Shogun? Especially since Samurai Matsuhashi is no protégé to any Shogun at present?

**Yutsuko: **But, to face the champion… one of you must die.

**Ichizo: **{_Holding both of Yutsuko's hands_} You fear for my life? Don't worry, Suko. I know of no better swordsman than myself. I will face him and I will win. Of course, it will have to be in secret or I will gain the glory rather than that weakling Tojo…

**Yutsuko: **{_Gently takes her hands from Ichizo's and walks forward, facing the audience_} And… when will you have this match?

**Ichizo: **{_Walks up behind Yutsuko, wrapping his arms around her shoulders_} It will have to be soon. The Shogun becomes impatient. If I don't act soon, he will try to take matters into his own hands… {_Stands back, turning Yutsuko to face him_} I must go now, My Lady. All will happen soon, so prepare yourself and your family to depart. Listen for news of the champion's defeat, and then meet me here on that same night at midnight!

{_Ichizo hastily departs Stage Right. Yutsuko wrings her hands and faces the audience_}

**Yutsuko: **What a terrible irony! Why have the gods always hated me so? The man I love is here for the express purpose of killing _me!_ If I preserve my lover, then I must die! If I serve my father, then my love must die… or perhaps not… {_Paces, rubbing the back of her neck in frustration and contemplation_} perhaps my father would rather my death if it means that his name might once again be attached to a great house! He certainly wouldn't consider _my life_ any great loss…

{Yutsuko turns and walks to a bush on the little hill with the gravestone. From behind it she extracts her sword. She draws the blade and allows the moonlight to flash on the steel}

…and my love… I have tested my skills against his. He is a great swordsman but his weaknesses and his vulnerabilities are like blazing torches to my trained eyes. As surely as the sun will rise tomorrow, I could defeat him easily…

…and with his death my heart would die…

{_Hastily sheaths her sword again_} NO! I cannot! I will not! Tomorrow I will face the lord of my heart in battle… and I will open that heart to his blade.

**Scene 4 – All is in readiness…**

{_The lights fade on Center Stage and Yutsuko's Grave. The lights illuminate Castle Stage, where Matsuhishi Nabuto stomps back and forth in front of the castle. He looks around anxiously until Kaito appears from out of the darkness_}

**Nabuto: **It took you long enough! You were supposed to report at moonrise!

**Kaito: **{_Goes to one knee with one hand on the ground, his other hand across his heart_} All is in readiness, My Lord. Tomorrow the two will fight in secret. I will instruct Yami to issue the challenge.

**Nabuto: **And both of them will die?

**Kaito: **The samurai and the shadow warrior will fall, My Lord.

{The light fades on Castle Stage}

The lights illuminate Commoner Home, where Grandmother and the three children sit}

* * *

**Notes: **A short Act, to be followed by betrayal and tragedy


	46. Act VIII The Final Betrayal

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 46 – Act VIII – The Final Betrayal**

**The Playbill:**

_**The stage:**_

_Although the exterior of the Garandou Theater was built to look like a traditional, classic theater, the interior was built to be extremely versatile. The construction team can build a different stage for each and every play. The set for this play was the most intricate thus far. Each side of the seating area is built to look like a town. An actor could walk in and out of each building or run across the top of the roofs on a hidden flat area. To one side of the stage a semi-circular extension reaches out toward the audience. An old residence with a large porch sits toward the back of this. On the opposite side of the stage-front an oriental castle-like structure has been built, complete with a veranda. The main stage is subdivided so that three scenes can take place without changing props, or a full-stage scene can be presented in front of the three divisions._

_For the sake of following the stage directions, the sets are labeled from left to right as: Village Left, Castle, Sub 1, Sub 2, Sub 3, Main-full Stage, Commoner Home, Village Right. There are also three movable sets which are used: Yutsuko's grave (a small hill with a single memorial stone), The Sakura Grove (Spring), and the Sakura Grove (Winter)._

_**The Seating Area:** Aside from the balcony seating, the floor-level seating is divided into six sections, with two aisles running from front to back and one aisle dividing from side to side. These are intentionally built wide enough to allow the players to pull a cart, or even ride a horse through the audience area. The names of the aisle are (from left to right) Left Outside Aisle, Left Center Aisle, Right Center Aisle, Right Outside Aisle._

_**The Characters:**_

_Matsuhashi Yutsuko, a.k.a. Yami – Female Lead - the Shadow Warrior (age 6), (age 10), and (Young Adult)_

_Old Shadow Warrior - Matsuhashi Nabuto's uncle (named Kaitou)_

_Hosakawa Ichizo – Male Lead - The Samurai_

_Grandmother – the narrator of the story_

_Matsuhashi Nabuto – Yutsuko's father and the clan patriarch_

_Matsuhashi Konami – Yutsuko's beautiful sister_

_Matsuhashi Oyasu – Yutsuko's mother_

_Bussho - Hosakawa Ichizo's manservant_

_Hiroya – The head servant and Yutsuko's secret protector_

_Yuya – Hiroya's wife; a family maid and the woman who takes care of Yutsuko_

_Tansho – Konami's personal servant_

_Shogun Nomaji – the shogun who Matsuhashi Nabuto wants to serve_

_Nomaji Tojo – the son of the shogun. Wants to marry Konami_

_Soldier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6_

_Village Child 1, 2, 3_

_Villager 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Act VIII – The Final Betrayal**

**Scene 1 – The First Betrayal**

{The lights illuminate Commoner Home, where Grandmother and the three children sit. Village child 1 jumps up, agitated}

**Village Child 1: **Grandmother! Yutsuko won't kill Ichizo… will she!… but how can she make things any better by letting him kill her! It's not right! {The other two nod their heads vigorously in agreement}

**Grandmother:** Little ones, you forget: I told you that the story of Yutsuko is a tragedy… that means that people… perhaps many people… will die. I have not made this story up {her expression turns unimaginably sad} The story is what it is… It happened… and no amount of anger or heartbreak could change the outcome.

{The lights fade from Commoner Home. The lights illuminate the Castle. On the palisade, Matsuhashi Nabuto speaks to Soldier 6, handing the man a long tube-like object. Although he is in his own castle, he still acts furtive}

**Nabuto:** Soldier, this is a weapon used by assassins from the shadows. Blow the dart just like I told you, but don't let anyone see you or catch you. Do you understand? But don't do it until Hosakawa is dead or fatally injured.

**Soldier 6: **{holding the weapon out, as if it was a snake} I understand, Sir. But… to kill your own champion…

**Nabuto:** {speaking sharply, but still furtively} Don't… {strives to compose himself} There are reasons, Soldier. Even a champion, a person who is as close as my own family… {puts on a sad face} can betray me. So do as you are told and you will get your reward.

**Soldier 6: **I understand, Sir. I won't fail you. {Bows head, then departs}

{From the dark, unseen area behind the palisade, Matsuhashi Oyasu steps forward, regarding her husband with some confusion}

**Oyasu:** Husband, why have him kill Yami? I thought that Kaitou was taking care of everything?

**Nabuto:** He is _supposed to_, wife… but I fear that he may have become attached to the girl. I need to make sure that there is no question of the champion's death. {He turns to his wife with a look of concern} You aren't having second-thoughts yourself, I hope?

**Oyasu:** {breezily waves her hand in a dismissive gesture} Oh, not really. Konami is what matters. Once this is over, I'm sure that she'll submit to your will and marry Nomaji Tojo. Then my daughter will be the wife of a Shogun!

**Nabuto: **{sighs and faces the audience, looking out into the dark} By this time tomorrow all will be resolved. Yami will be dead. Hosakawa Ichizo will be dead. Konami's future will be assured… And the Matsuhashi Clan will once more serve a Shogun in a place of honor.

**Scene 2: The Second Betrayal**

{_The light fades on Castle stage and illuminates Sub 3, which is configured as Hiroya's cabin. Hiroya, Kaitou, and Yutsuko sit at a table_}

**Yutsuko: **I should help Yuya {makes to rise, but is stopped by Hiroya with a hand on her shoulder}

**Kaito: **Sit, Yutsuko. We need to talk. {_Yutsuko's eyes grow wide_}

**Yutsuko:** Sensei… you've never called me by my given name before. You told me that she was dead and forbad me to ever speak that name again.

{_The two look at each other as Yuya passes out the cups of tea. Yutsuko doesn't notice how her adopted mother's hand shakes as she sets the cup in front of Yutsuko_}

**Kaito: **Circumstances have changed. {takes up his cup and takes a sip. This is the signal allowing the others to do the same. When Yutsuko doesn't, Kaito gestures} Drink, Yutsuko. {_After Yutsuko complies, he sets his cup down_} I have never regretted that I was chosen to be the Shadow Warrior. I considered it an honor to serve the Matsuhashi… and even to serve my brother. {_Chuckles sadly_} An honor; have you ever stopped to consider how often we use that word… or how often it is twisted to suit the needs of those in power?

{_He sighs and takes another drink. The others follow suit_} Still, I served with pride and without regret. {_A long pause_} Yes, there was one regret: I never had a family… no children. But then you came along, Yutsuko.

{_Yutsuko tilts her head as if something is wrong; shakes it as if to clear away cobwebs_}

**Kaito: **{_continues_} Although you were only a girl, I was determined to train you in the same manner as I and every other shadow warrior was trained; to break you, to strip out your humanity, to rebuild you as nothing more than a single-minded killer whose only goal was to serve the Matsuhashi… but I couldn't do it. {_Yutsuko starts to sway in her seat. She rubs her hand across her eyes_} Whether it was my own foolish weakness, or you were just too strong for me, I don't know; but you never broke. You became the best I have ever seen, and yet you kept yourself hidden away safely… and instead of being my student, Yutsuko… you became my beloved daughter. And that is why I can't allow you to die today.

**Yutsuko: **{_Yutsuko, realizing that she had been drugged, leaps back from the table, staggers, but manages to stay upright. She draws her sword clumsily, ready to fight_} You drugged me! But… why? I _have_ to fight today! I have to! For Ichizo!

**Kaito: **I will fight him, Yutsuko.

**Yutsuko: **No! {_Despite her condition, she attacks with all of her might, using Water, Earth, and Wind to rain blows on her old master. At first, Kaito is hard-put to hold her off, but gradually she weakens, panting and swaying. The couple stands at the side, holding each other in silent commiseration as they watch the scene. Whenever Yutsuko stops to catch her breath, Kaito stops and waits. She stumbles, almost falling, but recomposes herself. Trying in vain to hold her sword level in front of her. She makes a final run at Kaito, who easily deflects her_} Please! He has to live! I love him, Sensei. I can't let him die. {_Tears stream down Yutsuko's face, but she can't lift her sword anymore. In desperation, she falls to her knees and wraps her arms around Kaito's legs_} Please, Sensei. Please don't kill him? {_Gently, she slumps to the ground._}

{_Kaito sheaths his sword and helps the couple to lift Yutsuko onto a cot. Yuya sobs, and all three have tears in their eyes._}

**Kaito:** {_He leans over her and brushes her hair with a gnarled hand_} Little Bird, I will do everything in my power to save your lover… though it cost me my own life. I can promise no more.

{_Rising, he looks at Hiroshi_} Get her as far away from here as possible. Go into the mountains. In three weeks time, check my cabin in the grove for news. A messenger will leave a note, regardless of the outcome. It is dark now. I will clear the gates. As soon as they are distracted, go.

{_The lights fade on Stage 3 and illuminate Stage 1, where Bussho and Ichizo are alone on the open training ground. Ichizo performs a complicated sword kata to warm up, while Bussho paces and talks to himself so that the audience can hear_}

**Scene 3: The Third Betrayal**

**Bussho: **What should I do? My master is in danger, but he will never listen to me… not in this. If he knows the truth, he might not fight her. If he doesn't fight her, then the Shogun will have both of our heads… but if he fights her? Surely, if he doesn't know, he will give his best and defeat her? No mere _girl_ could stand up to my Master's sword! But still… the ladies were convinced that my Master would lose.

Can she really be _that_ skilled? Perhaps so; after all, she had defeated more than forty challengers, some of them battle-hardened Samurais from warrior families. But nobody has _ever_ fought against my Master and won.

I cannot take a chance! My oath is to my Master… to obey him, yes… but also to save him… to protect him…

But if he _knew_… If he ever discovers the truth… But he thinks that he loves her! He might even fall on her sword rather than slay her… but if I follow the advice of Matsuhashi Konami and attack from the shadows…

{Ichizo, done with his warm-up, walks toward Bussho}

**Ichizo: **{_Clapping his servant on the shoulder_} You seem distracted, Bussho. I'm glad that you have confidence in my ability to defeat the Champion. But surely, you could be just a little interested?

**Bussho: **Oh… Yes my Master! I am very interested! In fact, I was going over all that I have learned about this mysterious champion of theirs. From all that I hear, _he_ is very tricky, Master. Never let him distract you, even for the barest second. Strike hard and fast, Master. Strike him down as swiftly as possible.

**Ichizo:** {laughs, but his face becomes serious} I will, my friend; don't worry so. And you must do me a service while I dispatch this champion: you must prepare our things to leave. Suko and her brother will meet us tonight, and we must depart quickly. Now, I must go to the field where that little grave will serve today as the only witness to my victory! {_Ichizo claps his servant on the shoulder once again before turning and walking toward the back of Stage One_}

**Bussho: **{_Watches Ichizo go before turning back to face the audience_} He will fight. I could not tell him. So, instead, I will serve as the instrument to kill his lover.

**Scene 4: The Final Treachery**

{_The lights fade out on Stage 1 and illuminate the main aisle, where two soldiers talk as they stroll leisurely toward the stage._}

**Soldier 1: **Forty-six! Can you believe it? Like lambs to the slaughter, they just keep coming.

**Soldier 2: **Well… not as much now. The flow has gone down to a trickle lately. It has almost become boring.

**Soldier 1: **Hai, aren't you the one for excitement? As long as it is someone else taking the risk, of course. But wait, I think that I have heard a tidbit of news that will intrigue you, my young friend: I hear that the Captain is going to take up the challenge!

**Soldier 2: **Captain Hosakawa! {_Whistles_} Now _that_ would be a challenge… but who do you think will win?

**Soldier 1: **{_Scratches his chin in consideration_} Hard to say. The Captain's good… very good. But so were some of the others. I don't know what the outcome would be, but it would certainly be worth watching.

**Soldier 2: **Then we have to watch it! It will be the best fight yet!

**Soldier 1: **Hold off, young'un. I only said there were rumors. Fact is, nobody seems to know where they will meet or if they will meet.

**Soldier 2: **{_Shoulders slump_} Oh… so you got me exited for nothing. Let's just finish this patrol so that I can jump in on a game of Go.

{_The lights fade as the soldiers turn toward Village Right. The lights illuminate Center Stage. Yutsuko's Grave (an elevated hill on casters) sits as the background for the scene. To the right and left of the foreground, trees and bushes surround a natural arena. Hosakawa Ichizo, dressed in his lighter fighting armor, faces off with the Shadow Warrior, whose entire body, including his face, is covered in black cloth, without any visible armor._}

{_As the scene progresses, Bussho and the soldier with the blowgun will sneak up behind the trees. After that, Matsuhashi Nabuto, his daughter Konami, and her servant Tansho, will also approach from hiding_}

**Ichizo: **{_Bows, but keeps his eyes on his opponent_} Thank you for accepting my challenge. I have heard much about your skill… though I still don't know your name.

**Kaito: **If I win, you knowing my name will do you no good. If you win, then my name is no longer of consequence. Tell me, young Samurai: why did you ask to fight in secret.

**Ichizo: **I can only answer by echoing your own words, Champion. Suffice it to say that I fight for the glorification of another.

**Kaito: **So then, you do not seek the hand of Konami? But she is considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in the land.

**Ichizo: **{_Shrugs_} I know of another, much lovelier and more worthy. That is why, Sir, I regret that you must die so that I may live to be with her again. You have my regrets, but we are both men of the sword.

**Kaito: **I see. Well then, shall we begin?

{_Both men draw their swords. They move around each other warily, measuring each other until suddenly, both move. The first clash of blades is followed by many more as they cautiously feel for the other's strengths and weaknesses_}

{_To the right of Center Stage, Konami and Tansho move up to where Bussho watches._}

**Konami:** {_In a harsh whisper _(picked up by microphones)} What are you doing, you fool! Do you _intend_ to wait until she _kills_ your Master?

**Bussho: **{_Still hesitating_} I fear for my aim. I will have to throw hard enough to kill her, but that will hurt my accuracy.

**Tansho: **{_Extends a knife in a sheath_} Here, take this. It has been dipped in a fast-acting poison. A mere pin-prick will do the job.

{_Kaito and Ichizo continue to fight. Kaito, knowing the danger that lurks in the bushes, keeps Ichizo moving_}

**Kaito: **Listen carefully, Hosakawa {_between strokes_} You have been betrayed. They intend for you and both to die… but you must live… for Suko's sake.

**Ichizo: **{Looking startled, he almost fails to deflect a blow} You know Suko? I don't understand?

{_To the left of Center Stage, Nabuto moves over to the soldier._}

**Nabuto: **{_Frustrated_} What are they saying? Why hasn't she… He… killed Hosakawa already? Be ready to strike as soon as the Captain is dead.

**Kaito: **I have no time to explain! In a moment I will open myself to you. Slay me quickly, and then run! It is your only chance. Even now we are surrounded by enemies. Go to the Nisaki Province and wait. A man will find you there in one month. If your servant lives, he will bring him as well. For now, just… {_He rears up, struck in the back by Bussho's knife-throw, which hits and falls to the ground_}

{To the right, the two women temporarily forget their stations and hug, but quickly separate}

No time left! Kill me now, Samurai, and go to Suko!

{_While Ichizo hesitates in the field, Nabuto turns on the soldier_}

**Nabuto: **We've been betrayed! Hosakawa must have hidden his man over there. Quickly, kill the Samurai! {_The soldier lifts_ _the blowgun, takes aim, and shoots Ichizo who is still confused. He rears up, grabbing at his back._}

{_Kaito, who has fallen to his knees, reaches out to the young warrior, but it is too late. The poisons work quickly, and both men slowly sink down to the ground. Konami, distraught at the fall of Hosakawa, rushes forward from the trees_}

**Konami: **{_Falls to her knees at Ichizo's head_} NO! No, this can't be!

**Nabuto: **{Seeing his daughter, he also steps out from the trees} Daughter! What are you doing here? If anyone saw you, you would shame yourself and your whole family! Now get back to the castle and wait for the arrival of the Shogun!

**Konami: **You! You betrayed my lover? You had him killed so that you could marry me of to some fat, pompous… {_Konami is rocked back from a slap from her father. Tansho rushes forward, out of the bushes, but stops short and does not try to interfere_}

**Nabuto: **You _will_ marry Nomaji Tojo, young woman. You will become the wife of a future Shogun… and the Matsuhashi family name will soar to greatness again. Now {_points to Tansho_} you get my daughter back to the castle where she belongs, before I have you flogged!

{_Nabuto watches the servant lead her weeping lady off toward Stage Left. Meanwhile, Bassho emerges from the bushes tentatively, retrieving the poisoned knife_}

**Nabuto:** There, it is done! I regret losing my Shadow Warrior, but in such an instance, it was necessary. {_He steps over to regard his fallen daughter and begins to untie the bindings of her mask_} I'll just have Kaito train up a {_He jumps back, startled, as he pulls off the mask to find Kaito_} What! How! That FOOL! How could he…

{Bassho, knife in hand, rushes forward and stabs Nabuto in the back. Nabuto screams, but Bussho continues to hold onto him as he sinks to his knees}

**Bussho: {**_Tears in his eyes_} You! You killed my noble master, and now you will die. I will cut off your head and stick it on a stake and carry it throughout the provinces, telling everyone of your…

{_Bussho jerks as the soldier, sword in hand, rushes out of the trees and slashes him across the back. Bussho and Nabuto fall together, dead. The soldier stands alone in the field, panting and unsure of what to do, until a groan from the Shadow Warrior catches his attention. He quickly moves to the man_}

**Kaito: **The swords… {_He coughs, spitting blood_} Get the swords…

**Soldier 6: **{_Looks around at the carnage in confusion_} Which ones, Lord Kaito?

**Kaito: **My sword… and the Captain's sword… Not Nabuto's sword… it is forever dishonored… Take the swords to the high meadow… my cabin… leave them there… with a scroll telling all that happened here… {_Another fit of coughs racks Kaito, but he finally manages to get control for one last message_} Promise… and then get far away from this cursed ground.

**Soldier 6: **I do promise, my Lord. I will do as you order.

{Kaito collapses and breathes his last. The soldier closes his eyes and then retrieves the two swords. The lights fade on Center Stage as he walks toward the rear. The curtain closes on Center Stage, leaving only the front portion of the stage open}

**Scene 5: The Shadow Legacy**

{_The lights illuminate the front of Stage 3 (Sub 3), where carts move away signaling the close of a business day. Grandma stands with her cart while the three village children approach_}

**Village Child 1: **I couldn't sleep at all last night, Grandma. Your story was so sad.

**Grandma: **I did warn you, Child. It is a tragedy. But even in tragedy, life goes on for the living.

**Village Child 2: **Tell us, Grandma, Tell us! What happened to Yutsuko? Did Konami marry the Shogun? What happened next?

**Grandma: **{_Chuckling and ruffling the boy's hair_} Patience, little one. Okay, help me put away my wares and I will finish my story.

{_The three children rushed to help and then eagerly waited for her to finish the story_}

**Grandma: **As you can guess, when Hiroshi went to Kaitou's cabin, he found only the two swords and the terrible news of all that had taken place. With a heavy heart he returned to the mountains. When he gave her the message, he and his wife feared that Yutsuko would use the swords to take her own life…

**Village Child 3: **But she didn't, Grandma! We know that she didn't, because you said that the Shadow Warrior still lives today… or… at least that her children do?

**Grandma:** And that, my dear child, is exactly why she didn't take her life. You see, she knew something that neither Hiroshi or his wife, Yuya, knew: She was carrying Ichizo's child. So while she was heartbroken, she knew that she must go on anyway… for the sake of Ichizo's child. She even forgave Kaito, Hiroshi, and Yuya for what they had done. She knew why they did it, and she believed that Kaito tried to keep his promise.

**Village Child 1: **But what about Konami? Did she have to marry Nomaji Tojo anyway? I hope so, because she deserved to suffer for what she did!

**Grandma:** {_Sadly_} She did suffer. She was married to Nomaji against her will, but shortly after that, war broke out again. In the battles that followed, the Nomaji's were destroyed… along with the younger man's new wife and their small child. For the next twenty years, this area, that had once been the land of the Matsuhashi, passed violently from owner to owner.

**Village Child 2: **And the Shadow Warrior?

**Grandma:** {_Standing straight_} Yutsuko stayed away for a long while, but the stories of atrocity and abuse continued to reach her. Finally, she could take no more. She returned to this province and here she has remained ever since. She, her child, and her grandchild have protected this land from the worst of the overlords.

**Village Child 2: **But who _is she_, Grandma… I mean, the current Shadow Warrior?

**Grandma: **Oh ho! So now you believe that the Shadow Warrior is still a woman, do you young man?

**Village Child 2: **{_Sheepishly_} I guess so, Grandma. After all, Kaito said that she was the best there ever was… so maybe her granddaughter is too.

**Grandma: **{Caresses the boy's cheek} I can't tell you who the Shadow Warrior is, my sweet boy. I can't even tell you if the Shadow is a boy or a girl. But I will tell you this: If you are ever in trouble, there will be someone there, ready to help you… fulfilling the new role of the Shadow Warrior… just as Yutsuko did so long ago. Now, why don't you scamps go run and play and let Grandma have a night of peace and quiet?

{The children hug Grandma and thank her for the story, wave, and run off to play. Grandma pushes the cart toward the right. The lights fade on Sub 3. The children rush across the stage, pretending to swordfight as they run past the Castle and over to Village Left. The lights follow them and then fade. The curtain slowly rises on Center Stage, as the lights illuminate it to reveal Yutsuko's Grave. There are now three headstones there. Grandma plays the shamisen as she sits by the grave. When the sad music is finished, she sets the instrument down an sighs. Then she kneels before the two newer stones her hands caressing first one, and then the other}

**Grandma:** I miss you. It has been so long, Ichizo. But soon I'll be able to see you again.

**The Shadow Warrior: **{Dressed in black, with two swords crossed across his back, a man steps out of the trees} Don't say that, Grandma Yutsuko! You have many more years to be with Mother and I.

**Grandma: **{Turns, stands, and hugs her grandson} Ichizo, you look more and more like your grandfather every day. Are you being careful?

**The Shadow Warrior: **I am, Grandma, though there are still too many overlords who try to abuse our people.

**Grandma:** Well, I leave it to you now. I know that you don't like to hear it, but I am ready to meet _my_ Ichizo again. And how is little Kaito?

{As the two talk, the curtains close and the lights fade}

**oOoOOoOo**

The crowd sat in utter silence for what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds. And then they began to clap, and shout, and roar their approval. The curtain rose and the actors and actresses stood on the stage. As one, they bowed. Then the bit-actors stepped back, leaving the main actors, who bowed again. Kyoko was pushed forward, as was Takatsuki Mizore, Fujinosuki, and several others. The applause continued to the point that Kyoko was beginning to feel embarrassed. But most of all, now that the first night was over, she wanted to forget everything else and wrap her arms around Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

**Notes: **Well, the play is finally over, folks; but the story has a few more chapters to go. Actually, there is quite a bit more story, but I only know the next three or four chapters for sure. We'll have to see from there.

I deeply apologize for the long delay on this. The play was much more difficult to write than I had imagined. In the end, I wasn't happy with it, but felt that it was time to wrap it up and move on. So, for what it is worth, I hope that you enjoyed it at least a little.

Things will begin moving fast now. Kyoko's world, and those of others, will soon be turned upside-down. Doesn't that sound like fun.

To all who have patiently stuck with me, I offer a deep and heartfelt thanks.


	47. Distant Alarms and Close Relations

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 47 – Distant Alarms and Close Relations**

The opening night playwas over. It had been just as successful as any director, writer, producer, or actress could have wished. A sellout crowd; a guaranteed run for at least four weeks now; a movie deal in the making; and, most importantly at the moment, highly favorable reviews: these were the conditions that graced the Opening Night After-Party… but the truth was that many of the principals of the play… one in particular… wished that it could all be over soon.

Kyoko's slender fingers barely left Ren's large hand all evening. Occasionally she would release it to hug someone special, or to return a formal bow with the appropriate gravity. Then, with the unerring accuracy of a heat-seeking missile, her hand would find his again. Ren didn't mind a bit. He felt the same way, and his eyes seldom left her deceptively delicate form.

She was dressed in a black evening-dress, brilliantly tailored to compliment every contour or Kyoko's increasingly svelte form. It was designed by Julie, of course, and she must have taken Ren's concerns into account along with her own propensity to make the most of each woman's individual shape… because there was nothing of the vamp in this outfit… and yet it drew the attention of many men in the room. Three months of the most-intensive conditioning had turned Kyoko's fit body into something quite remarkable… and people… most-especially the males of the species… were noticing.

Not, of course, that they were inclined to make their prurient interest known, given the very tall, clearly protective, and highly possessive man whose hand Kyoko held.

If Kyoko was aware of that unwanted interest at all, she gave no indication of it as she moved throughout the large reception area meeting and greeting friends, acquaintances, fans, and members of the press. More than one person at the party noticed, with amusement, the spectacle of the little sailboat tugging the large warship from place-to-place. There would be more than one photo of the image in the papers and on television, but neither noticed or cared. They were together, and that was all that seemed to matter.

It warmed Julie's heart and brought her perilously close to tears as she watched the scene. For the longest time she thought that she had lost her son forever. Even if he had returned, would he ever be the sweet, loving boy of his early youth? Now her fears were put to rest. Not only had her son returned to her, but she had gained a precious daughter.

"She did very well, didn't she, Julie?" Julie was gently woken out of her reverie by another slender hand touching hers. She looked over and was surprised to find Yumi and Dillon Hollister standing beside her. "What," Yumi said with dignified reproach, "You didn't actually think that we would miss the reception, did you?"

Julie noticed that the faerie-like little woman had one arm tucked into the crooked-elbow of Gunny Hollister's arm, and she raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a pleasant evening?"

Gunny Hollister blushed slightly. He was highly aware that this woman was the sister of his late Colonel, and he wondered if it was appropriate for him to be here. Julie, as if reading his mind, said, "You look very handsome today, Gunny… that's what my son calls you, if I'm not mistaken?"

Hollister grinned, "Thank you, Ma'am. Gunny is fine. I've been called that for quite a few years now and I'm sort of attached to the moniker. May I say that you look quite beautiful tonight?"

Julie allowed herself a mischievous grin and a twinkle in her eyes as she replied, "But not as beautiful as Yumi?"

Gunny froze up, caught between his own feelings and propriety, but composed himself with the dignity of a warrior, "I might be a bit biased on that question where Yumi is concerned, Mrs. Hizuri… but nobody could ever question your beauty, so you are safe."

Yumi and Julie both smiled, repressing giggles at the Gunny's attempt at diplomacy. Julie was impressed with the man… and glad that Yumi might actually be opening her heart again. Julie knew that the death of her brother had almost been the death of Yumi as well. Yumi's acceptance of the manager job had come as a surprise to the Hizuris, and this new element was even more promising. She decided to encourage the match now, "Well then, Gunny, I will surrender to Yumi and abandon the field… but I hope that you will both come and visit us soon in California… perhaps after you are done filming your movie?"

Gunny Hollister was pleased at the invitation, then startled to realize the implication. He looked down at the beautiful little woman on his arm. Yumi smiled at his hopeful expression and squeezed his muscular arm, "Oh, I think that might be possible." The big man's grin was so wide that it threatened to harm the muscles on his face.

In another corner of the room, Sawamura Fujinosuke and Amamiya Chiori had been cornered by the press. The recent attention garnered by Chiori's own play, along with the popularity of the trio's recent commercials, had brought her back to the attention of the media. Now the press was beginning to catch onto the blooming relationship between her and the "Prince of Kabuki." Unfortunately, they chose tonight to broach the issue. Chiori felt annoyed; she wanted this night to be focused on Fujinosuke's opening-night triumph, not potential scandal… but for once, the man beside her seemed to have set-aside his shyness with the press. He pulled her close with one arm and smiled to the cameras as he replied to every question. He couldn't have calculated a more effective way to defeat Chiori's last, lingering doubts about their relationship than that.

Kotonami Kanae had intended to keep her own forays into relationship well away from the Press. But as man after annoying man strove to capture her attention, she found herself moving closer and closer to the bespectacled manager. Before half an hour had passed at the reception, she was standing beside him… close enough to make it clear to others that there was something there. Yashiro, for his part, was stunned and gratified that the usually stand-offish woman had sought him out. Though he moved with caution, it was only another five minutes before he had captured one of her hands. He retained possession of it for the rest of the evening.

**oOoOOoOo**

Across town, in a private table of the elite L'Osier Restaurant, Sebastian acted the gentlemen and pulled out the chairs for both Tojimoto Niokina and Kamachi Isako. The trio had attracted more than a few envious looks as they wended their way to their seats. They were all still dressed to the nines for the theater; Sebastian in pin-striped slacks and vest, with a classy trench-coat-style overcoat; the ladies in stunning evening dresses that both enhanced and complicated their middle-aged, trim forms. As handsome as Sebastian was, he was still considered very lucky indeed to be escorting such attractive ladies. It didn't hurt that Lory had sent Sebastian with the Rolls, or that several of the other patrons had seen them arrive. Within minutes of their arrival, the trio were the talk of the room. Everyone wanted to know who they were.

Oddly enough, for the moment at least, the rivalry between the two ladies seemed to have come to a truce. Perhaps it was the setting… or perhaps it was the fact that this was the first time that either lady had successfully managed to lure Sebastian into anything resembling a date… but regardless of the reason, they were actually carrying on a very civil conversation. Sebastian was grateful. Despite his rather extensive successes with women as a young man, most of those had been under the influence of some substance or other. In truth, he had very little experience with two such sophisticated women. Added to that was the fact that other issues in his life were distracting him at the moment.

Niokina had put off any discussion of her "pressing problem" during the car ride and during the initial portion of the meal. She had mentioned it only in passing, asking that it wait so that their appetites would not be ruined. Having no clue as to the issue, the other two consented.

They deferred to Sebastian on the wine order. With Takarada Lory as his boss, they naturally assumed that the man had to know wines. Niokina, who was somewhat of a wine aficionado, was more than pleased with his selection for the pre-dinner wine. For dinner they all chose Kobe beef and swordfish, a house specialty. Once again, they were not disappointed. Their conversation centered on the play first, and then drifted onto other topics. Since the three former LoveMe girls had touched each of their lives in some way, it was only natural that their discussion drifted to them. Sebastian, normally so taciturn, joined in the conversation and spoke, if not effusively, at least with a depth of knowledge that surprised the two ladies.

"You really seem to know the three girls, Sebastian," Isako commented, "I'm impressed." After her successful directing efforts, she was also quite impressed with the three girls, but she lacked a true understanding of them yet.

"The Master… forgive me, Takarada-san has had me watching closely over them since the formation of LoveMe."

"I have been most impressed by Kotonami Kanae since first meeting her." Niokina observed, "She is so much more than just a beautiful girl. With her air of dignity I had imagined her as the leader of the three. And yet, after watching them together, I've had to revise my estimation. Now Kyoko seems to be the motivating force among them."

"In a way, I suppose," Isako agreed thoughtfully. "She is certainly the heart of the group. She is also the glue that binds them together. Most girls who are at their level would be competing, often viciously. They seem to honestly be pleased with each other's successes."

Sebastian nodded, pleased to hear praise for his daughter. His inclination was to sit back and let the ladies talk, but his own observations on the matter begged to be spoken, "Kotonami Kanae lends grace and dignity… and a certain toughness. Amamiya Chiori is the deep thinker and perhaps the most creative. She built a hard shell for her own protection, but it is becoming thinner and she is stretching her wings. Mogami Kyoko truly is the heart. She is almost a genius, and she may end up being the premiere method actress of this generation; but all of her joy is found in the pleasure and success of others." He quit speaking, having already spoken more words than he usually used in a single day.

Both ladies watched him with undeniable interest and attraction. His voice, his face, his mannerisms; these were all suited to make him incredibly attractive to these women who had known far too many arrogant, self-important men. Not to mention that there was a certain air of danger and mystery to the man that both women found fascinating. When they stared too long, Sebastian cleared his throat and asked, "Would now be a good time to explain the reason for this gathering?"

"Umm? Oh!" Niokina sat back, embarrassed at having been staring. She looked sheepish for a moment, but then straightened and nodded, "Yes… though it might spoil the taste of the food. It's about my ex-husband. He has been working in Sapporo, in one of our branch offices. There have been reports that he is acting unusual; disappearing and making mysterious side-trips. That didn't surprise or alarm me until I saw the footage you shot," she nodded to Director Kamachi, "with Kanae and Kyoko for the Hokkaido Marathon." She saw that she had both of there attentions now.

"Isako, how much do you know about my ex-husband?" She asked the director.

"Only that something happened… something involving Kotonami Kanae and the tigers. Everyone was a little vague on the details, but I gathered that he was dangerous."

Niokina nodded at the statement and then explained the entire chain-of-events. While Isako digested the information, Sebastian asked, "Do you think that he is planning something?"

"Yashiro Chojiro is a man who is used to getting what he wants and he takes it as a personal attack when he is denied what he wants. He is also a man who doesn't believe that he is ever wrong. Finally, he is a man with no personal moral ethics. Put those characteristics together and you have a dangerously lethal combination. Kanae and LME humiliated him… he isn't the type to write that off, Sebastian."

Isako looked back and forth between Niokina and Sebastian, "And you think that he might use this marathon as a means to take revenge?"

"I don't know… but it is costing me sleep at night right now."

**oOoOOoOo**

The opening night reception crowd began to dwindle, leaving mostly the principals and a few close guests. A large percentage of the guests had already enquired into purchasing tickets for the later showings that had not sold out yet.

Touya Ichii had dragged his pregnant wife home, but not before Director Salinger extracted a promise that the young lady would meet with him, Shimamura Shougo, and Takarada Lory on the following late morning to discuss a possible movie deal. Salinger had protectively held his copy and the script and his copious notes throughout the evening.

Kotonami Kanae had tried, and failed, to be nonchalant about the fact that Yashiro would be driving her home that evening… though she was unclear about exactly which home he would drive her to. Yashiro had impressed Ren by his decisive, take-charge interaction with the bristly, beautiful actress. She didn't seem to mind that much either.

Chiori had already said her goodbyes and pulled Fujinosuke away for a walk in the busy night-lit streets of Tokyo. Unlike his Kabuke performances, she had been absorbed and enchanted by his portrayal of Hosakawa Ichizo. For his part, something about the success of opening night seemed to have helped to bring him out of his shell.

Maria had her own little success for the evening when Uesugi Hiou presented her with a dozen roses for her performance as the younger version of Yutsuko. Her eyes sparkled for the rest of the night, and she was still hugging her roses as the car drove them home that night. He had also complimented her on both her acting and her display of martial arts, which, coming from him, was almost better than a kiss… well, she thought later, _almost._

Perhaps the biggest surprise of the night was only noticed by a few. Takatsuki Mizori had lingered throughout the party, accepting congratulations and praise with grace, but always keeping her eyes on Shimamura Shougo. He was surrounded for most of the evening by celebrities, businessmen, and investors who were interested in this marvelous new theater. In the end she despaired of ever snatching any time with him. But then, as she was collecting her coat from the checker, he stepped up behind her and gently placed a large hand under her elbow. Before she even turned, Mizori knew who it was. For so long she had longed for any touch from him; any sign that he returned her feelings. As she looked up at him now, he softly said, "Mizori, would you go out for a drink with me?"

All that she could do was nod.*

**oOoOOoOo**

It was at Ren's insistence, and Kyoko's encouragement, that the Hizuri's ended up spending the night in Ren's apartment. The truth was that neither of them trusted themselves to exercise restraint if they spent another night alone together. Perhaps, to some, it might seem silly at this point, but not to Ren and Kyoko. Kyoko had pledged herself to wait until marriage, and Ren wanted nothing whatsoever to ever be a cause for later regret and recrimination. May, or early June, would be soon enough.

Julie was alarmed to discover that the couple intended to wed so soon, though she understood quite well. She knew of her son's earlier conquests, at least obliquely, so she was quite proud of his present determination. That being established, it was time to kick the wedding planning into high-gear. "I have the Spring Festival in Milan… New York in April… and Paris… but I can handle those from here as well as from there." When she saw her husband's pout, she patted him affectionately, "Don't worry, Dear. I won't make you bach-it for the entire time."

"I'm not worried about that, so much as the idea that you'll be here, with Kyoko, and I'll be stuck in California filming. It's not fair!" The others chuckled, not quite sure how serious to take his behavior.

"At least you'll have the occasional trip back and forth, Dad," Ren said. "Meanwhile I'll be filming all of the hours of the day to be finished in time… _assuming_ that the weather cooperates." He was sitting on the couch with Kyoko tucked under his arm, her knees tucked under her. Her head was rubbing against his chest like a cat, and Julie smiled at the image.

"Kuu, just make sure that you have a talk with _that kidnapper_ in the morning. He had better know that this is one event he will not be taking over! Do you remember when he tried to have an African theme for our wedding? That man even tried to import zebras and _ostriches_!"

Kyoko looked at the older woman with skepticism for a moment, but when she saw the truth in her eyes, Kyoko giggled. "I officially put you in charge… Okaa-san… if only as a means of self-protection."

"And this time _I _am the one who gets to give you away, Kyoko," Kuu said significantly.

Julie laughed, "Stubborn man, you _still _haven't forgiven Sebastian for getting to play her father in that commercial, have you?"

"Well…" Kuu had the grace to look sheepish.

Ren's inner alarm went off again as he was reminded of the odd-sensation that he was missing something important. _What is it that I'm not seeing here?_ He turned to his father, "Dad, how, exactly, did Sebastian come to live with the Takaradas?"

Kuu pondered this for a moment, "There's a lot of secrecy wrapped around Sebastian… and I think that he prefers it that way… but I will tell you this: he was in the middle of a fight, maybe ten against one, and he was winning. I think… though I could be wrong… that Yumi became involved as well. He was pretty banged-up afterwards, but Jun made him her project… and not even death argued with Takarada Jun in those days. He was nursed back to health and has served the Takaradas faithfully ever since." Kuu thought for a little longer before saying, "If I remember right, Yumi took quite an interest in him too. Nothing romantic, or course; this was when Luke was still very much alive." He reached over and covered Julie's hand.

Julie only smiled. "Don't worry, Kuu. Luke's been gone for a long time now. I won't fall apart at the mention of his name anymore. Which, I'm happy to say, also appears to be true of Yumi. Did you see her with Gunny Hollister at the party?"

Kyoko smiled, "He sent her flowers for Valentine's Day. When they started to wilt, she dried them. I think that she really likes him."

Ren squeezed Kyoko slightly, "He has certainly been a huge help for me… even if he is trying to kill Yukihito and I getting us ready for this marathon."

"Speaking of which," Kuu said pompously, and grinned when Ren groaned, "_I _intend to run twenty miles in the morning. And how about you, Son?"

The laughter and conversation drifted on, but a part of Ren's mind still fixated on the mystery of Sebastian and a remembrance of Yumi's words in the past: "_Who knows what tricks the fates have played?"_

* * *

**Notes:** Okay folks, we're on the final leg of this very long journey. Don't worry, there are still at least eight-to-ten chapters left, but we are coming into the home stretch. That being said, I intend to focus on this story only until it is completed. After all, I began this story in April of 2010, and two years is more than long enough to try any reader's patience.

So if you like my other two stories and are hoping for updates, please forgive me and be patient with me. All in good time.

* In the short paragraph about Shimamura Shougo and Takatsuki Mizore: in the manga "Ashita no Ousame" Mizore has been in love with Shougo for years, but he refused to start anything because she was a gifted actress with international potential, and he wanted to remain in Japan to build his dream: the Garandou Theater. Despite this, she continues to return to Tokyo from New York and other theater Meccas in the hopes of changing his mind. That is why it is significant that he finally asked her out on a date.


	48. Meet the Egamis, Part I

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 48 – Meet the Egamis, Part I**

On the following afternoon Kyoko kissed Ren goodbye one last time, oblivious or uncaring about the cameras that flashed around them. "Hurry home, Corn," she whispered.

Ren hugged her tight, memorizing the feel of her slender body against his as something to hold onto for the next two lonely months. "Don't let my parents wear you out with wedding preparations, Kyoko. You are doing so many things already…"

Kyoko smiled up at her man, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? I learned to stay busy from the best."

"Hah! You were always like this… just don't overdo it." His voice became husky and the Emperor leaked out, "I intend to claim all of your energy in two months, Dear… so save as much as you can." Kyoko blushed profusely, which the cameras also caught as she stepped back and allowed Ren to answer the final boarding call.

Director Salinger and Gunny Hollister had already boarded. Salinger had enjoyed a very satisfying meeting and now his briefcase was full of the preliminary sketches, notes, and exploratory contracts for a movie deal. Gunny was also leaving with a smile on his face. The tiny, beautiful Yumi had made it quite clear that his interest was welcome; and possibly even returned in-full. Yumi had even suggested that she might make a return visit to her ranch in Wyoming soon; hopefully before the filming crew moved on westward.

Yashiro Yukihito and Kanae had made their own goodbyes in a much less public setting… though the solitude allowed for a more… energetic goodbye. Kanae, having made her decision, approached their new relationship with admirable fervor. It didn't hurt that Yashiro had chosen to wear contacts that morning when he came to pick her up for breakfast. Until that point she had forgotten just how handsome he looked without glasses. At one point during their meal she had asked to see his glasses. Unsuspecting, he handed them to her. Yukihito was alarmed when she seemed like she was preparing to snap the offending articles in-half… but then she thought better of it and handed them back to him. In her customary threatening tone she said, "Make sure that you wear these every day in the States, Yukihito. Don't you dare wear contacts until you return here." Although she didn't say the words "return here _to me_," it was understood between them. Yashiro was still smiling brightly as he boarded the airplane.

And then they were gone.

**oOoOOoOo**

Yumi, in her usual fashion, assuaged the two girls' loneliness by a heavier-than-usual workout regimen. Chiori, whose man was still nearby, was the other unfortunate recipient of Yumi's tender concern, but by now she didn't mind. All three had not only become accustomed to the strict training, but now they welcomed it. The advanced level of their fitness was only a part of the benefit. Somehow their training had made them more aware of the world around them and their own position in it. They hungered for the training by this point, despite the sore muscles and occasional bruises.

For this workout, Yumi had brought their focus back to the pressure and strike-points. She seemed particularly intense and focused, which was saying quite a bit, considering that it was Yumi. The girls didn't exactly understand, but they sensed that there was something underlying their sensei's intensity. Finally, at the end of the workout, they all sat in a circle and Yumi passed on the information that Sebastian had shared with her.

"It could be nothing, girls… but I didn't live as long as I have by dismissing such concerns. I want you all to keep a constant watch on your surroundings." The other girls looked at Kanae for a moment, and then nodded.

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko spent the afternoon filming for _Stage Dreams._ She had pre-recorded that morning's episode of _Cooking with Kyoko_ so that she could say her goodbyes to Ren, but the drama filming could not be set-aside. By the time she stepped onto the stage for the play, she felt exhausted. Then, somehow, as she drew the Egami Sword to begin her warm-up practice, her energy returned in-full. It was as if the sword belonged in her hands. At other times she questioned the propriety of her even touching the ancient weapon, but for the moment she was simply grateful for her connection to it and for the way it made her feel.

Kyoko had remained backstage as the time for first-curtain drew close, but at one point she realized that Yumi was no longer nearby. Enquiring around, she was informed that her manager was currently seated with an audience member. Kyoko took a peak though the curtains in her curiosity, and saw Yumi seated in animated conversation with the oldest and most dignified-looking lady she had ever seen. Beside that lady sat two men, one old and one quite young and handsome. Both of the men's faces were set in stone, but the old woman seemed to be quite pleasant. _I wonder what that is about, _she , however, the preparations for the opening of the play drove that question out of her mind.

The second night was even better than the first. The actors and actresses had confidence in the play now, and they became their parts quite handily. The action scenes were spectacular and the romance scenes captivating. In the end there was not a dry eye in the house. Throughout it all, Kyoko felt someone watching her with great intensity. Although she never broke character, she still had a heightened awareness of the ancient woman seated near front and center. When the crowd had disbursed, Kyoko asked Yumi about the woman and the two men, but Yumi only answered with a smile and said, "Soon, Kyoko. I'll explain very soon."

Kyoko spoke about the incident with Ren late that evening. He had nothing to offer about the mystery… though he did remember meeting an old lady who matched that description long ago, when Yumi was training him. Their conversation soon drifted to other, more personal things and the incident was mostly forgotten.

It was the following Sunday before Kyoko actually had the whole day free. The play was running for six days a week. Kyoko's cooking show was on weekdays, though she could film more than one episode when time permitted. _Stage Dreams, _which had already begun to move up in the ratings, was filming two episodes per day. Coupled with their ongoing training and commercial work, Kyoko was becoming exhausted.

Yumi put her foot down and set-aside two days of rest… though the play would continue on Monday night as-scheduled. Then she informed Kyoko that she and they would be taking a trip together on Sunday morning… and offered no more information. Kyoko never made the connection, but she did notice that Sebastian seemed uncharacteristically agitated while he watched over Maria on Saturday.

Bright and early, while the mist still hung over the Tokyo dawn, Kyoko climbed into Yumi's car. They were well into the hills outside of Tokyo before Yumi finally spoke. "Kyoko, today you are about to learn things about yourself that you never knew." Kyoko turned to her manager in concern, having noticed that slight trepidation in the tiny woman's voice, "Please understand that I didn't know any of this when I first met you. I loved you as a daughter long before I learned the truth of your past."

Now Kyoko was worried. What secrets from her past could possibly make Yumi talk like this? "I… I don't understand, Yumi-san?"

Yumi caught the girl's worried tone and forced her own voice back into its normal, soothing tone, "I'm sorry, Kyoko; I've alarmed you unnecessarily. What you are about to learn isn't something bad. In fact, I sincerely hope that you will be overjoyed by the end of this day." She glanced down at the sword that rested carefully on Kyoko's lap, "It has to do with that sword, Kyoko; and the reason that it is so appropriate that you should be the one to carry it. All I ask is this: Please believe me that you are much more to me than just your heritage, okay?"

Kyoko didn't understand at all, but she heard the plea and the love in Yumi's voice. This beautiful, tiny, pixie-like woman had accepted her so unconditionally, and Kyoko loved her dearly. "I believe you, Yumi. And I feel the same."

Yumi faced forward, her voice slightly husky as she said, "Good."

They drove southwest, toward the area known as the "Southern Japanese Alps." As the road climbed back into the hills, Kyoko caught the occasional glimpse of Mt. Fuji, to the east. And then, when she hadn't spotted a single building for many kilometers, Yuki turned onto a non-descript dirt road that led into thick forest. The weather-beaten road continued for over a kilometer, but then began to improve until, with almost no warning, the forest opened up to reveal an intricately carved, ancient-looking stone archway with a thick wooden gate.

Yumi took in a deep breath and expelled it as she waited for the huge gate to slowly swing open. Her hand, seemingly of its own volition, reached over and took Kyoko's. Then, as the two sides of the gate completed their inward motion, Yumi smiled at Kyoko and said, "Welcome to _The Spirit's Glen,_ Kyoko… and welcome home."

**oOoOOoOo**

Sasaya Yuu and her husband, Touya Ichii, sat together on the loveseat in their small apartment and looked at the scene taking place across the coffee table in shock and wonder. Sitting across from them was an entirely different Takatsuki Mizore than they had ever seen before. Gone was the hard-bitten, calloused professional that Yuu first encountered during college. Instead there was a soft, enchanting, and delightedly happy young woman in her place… and the reason for this was on the couch next to her. Shimamura Shougo sat close beside the gifted actress, holding her hand and looking slightly sheepish. He had also undergone a change: gone was the ever-present cigarette, the dark shadows of exhaustion under his eyes, and the slovenly clothes. In their place, he looked handsome, clean-cut and even dapper.

Yuu leaned forward once again, mindful of the growing roundness of her middle, "Could you repeat that again, Director?"

"I want you and Ichii to run the Garandou Theater in my absence. I also want you to take over as the main writer for my television dramas, including _Stage Dreams._ I've already spoken with Amamiya Chiori about taking over my writing commitments for the radio dramas, and she has agreed."

Yuu sat back, dumbfounded. She glanced at her handsome husband, but he was just as shocked as she was. Perhaps as a matter of mental self-defense, she fixated on a smaller matter, "I hadn't realized that you were the writer for _Stage Dreams_, Director." Finally, she was able to approach the larger issue, "So, after building the theater of your dreams, you are just going to run off to Broadway and start writing there?"

"I'm not just 'running off,' Yuu," Shougo said with a touch of his usual gruffness. The look of affection that he shared with Mizore shocked the other couple, "I have been waiting for this for a very long time. And the truth is, now that I have accomplished this dream, I am ready for something new."

He leaned forward and somehow managed to fix both Ichii and Yuu in his gaze, "It isn't like the theater isn't in good hands. I can't think of two people who epitomize theater more than the two of you. And with all of the additional backing, along with Takarada Lory's support, I have no fears for the theater's future. So please, honor my request?"

Touya Ichii and Shuougo had been friends for many years. It was no surprise that the actor finally nodded his consent. But Sasaya Yuu had her eyes attached to Mizore. She remembered the day that she had discovered Mizore's unrequited love for the scruffy director. She remembered very well the pain in those eyes in that fleeting moment of Mizore's self-revelation. Yuu stood and three sets of eyes followed her as she stepped around the coffee table and walked up to the beautiful actress. Before Mizore could protest, she found herself wrapped in a tight hug.

Yuu held the woman until Mizore's stiffness faded, and then she whispered in her ear, "Congratulations, Mizore. You never gave up on him, did you?"

When she released the actress, there was a moment of complete silence. Then Yuu turned to Shougo and said, "You don't deserve her, you know, Shougo… after what you put her through. But I'm still very happy for both of you."

When Shougo found his voice, he growled, "So, you'll do it?"

Yuu bowed, "I would be honored." She glanced at her husband for confirmation, "_We_ would be honored, Director."

**oOoOOoOo**

The night settled on the Wyoming plateau which had been the sight of most of the day's filming… a high-intensity scene involving weapons, motorcycles, HMVV's and helicopters. For most of the day Ren had been entirely too busy to ponder the persistent question that bounced around in the back of his mind, but now, as he sat quietly on the wraparound porch of a rented ranch house and sipped ice-tea with other members of the cast, it all came back to him. _What is the connection between Kyoko, Yumi, Sebastian, and the Egami?_

He gazed into the dark towards the northeast. The Swan Ranch was in that direction, perhaps twenty-six miles away. As a child he had spent many happy days at that ranch. It was there that Yumi had begun his training in martial arts. He remembered that well. At one time, a member of her family, a very old woman… Ren sat up abruptly, startling the other people drowsing on the porch.

"What's wrong, Ren?" Yashiro asked.

"I just remembered something… nothing to worry about. I think that I'll take a walk." Ren pushed himself out of his seat and walked off of the porch, into the evening. _What was it that Kyoko said about the ancient woman in the audience? _He remembered another woman, matching Kyoko's description, who came to the ranch when Kuon had been training all summer long. The ancient woman had sat, almost completely still. Ren remembered it because of the intensity with which the woman had watched his training. When the ancient woman had departed, Kuon knew that he had not passed the test… although no mention of a test had ever been made. Yet somehow he had known that there had been a test.

_What are you up to, Yumi? Exactly how serious were you when you said that Kyoko was your chosen apprentice?_ He thought about Kyoko's oft-repeated concerns about using the Egami Sword. When he was young, the sword had been mounted prominently in the ranch-house, but Kuon had never been allowed to touch it. Yet Yumi had practically given the sword to Kyoko…

As Ren looked up into the brilliant stars in the heavens, he sent his thoughts out to his love and wondered where she was at that moment.

**oOoOOoOo**

She was in a castle! There was no other description for the tall, ancient structure that rose gracefully around her. It was as much a castle as any that Kyoko had gazed at in her childhood Kyoto… and yet it seemed so much more vibrant… as if Kyoko could feel the structure breathing around her.

Kyoko knelt in bewildered confusion on the small cushion and faced the ancient woman who had been at the play on the previous week across a low tea-table. Past the woman, glassless windows opened up to a breathtaking vista of meadow, water, trees, and a granite-grey, snow-capped mountain that rose into the sky. The woman looked as old and venerable as that mountain, but she also seemed to project life and power; much as the castle did. In the silence, Kyoko almost imagined this lady as the spirit of the castle.

The silence was the problem. While Kyoko sat there, perfectly erect, the ancient woman also sat there and seemed to be looking straight into her. Kyoko wished that Yumi was there with her, but Yumi had turned and left through the sliding door almost as soon as she had introduced Kyoko as her pupil. Yumi's only words, spoken gently, were "be yourself." Kyoko was grateful now for her early training as an Okame. That gave her the ability now to sit and wait, seemingly with perfect aplomb, while this woman dissected her with her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kyoko made her own examination. The woman, though she seemed to be over one-hundred, was neither bent nor bowed. She sat on her knees with the dignity of a stone-carving, expressionless and stern. Yet the multitude of laugh-lines around the woman's eyes and mouth seemed to suggest that the woman was not as forbidding as she seemed. And as Kyoko looked deeper, she sensed that same magical quality that she had felt when she first met Yumi, and when they first passed through the gates of "The Spirit's Glen."

"So, you have been training with the sword."

Kyoko blinked, taking a moment to realize that the woman had finally spoken. It took her another moment to decide that the words might have been a question. Kyoko gulped, and then nodded, "Yes, Grandmother."

"And how do you like it?" One hand moved slightly, drawing Kyoko's eyes momentarily to the sword that Yumi had carried in and laid to the side, equidistant between the woman and Kyoko, but with the hilt facing the woman.

Kyoko blushed, as she realized that this woman might object to the fact that Kyoko had deigned to touch the ancient Egami Sword. Still, she wanted to answer as honestly as possible, "I love learning the sword, Grandmother. I like the other martial-arts as well, but when I learn the sword, I feel… alive… Oh, but forgive me for using the Egami Sword. It is my fault, so please don't blame Swan-sama. I should have gotten a different…"

"You object to using the Egami Sword."

Again, Kyoko was left wondering if she had been asked a question. "No! It is the most marvelous sword in the world! I love using it! When I hold it, it is as if…" She stopped, suddenly and painfully aware that she was failing to maintain the dignified presence needed to match this woman.

But the woman was now wearing an expression that looked suspiciously like a slight smile. "So, you like to use the sword. That is good. You are an actress? Why?"

Again, Kyoko was startled; this time by the sudden change in topic and by the seeming oddity of the question. _Did this woman object to people in the entertainment industry? _Kyoko struggled for an answer at first, and then her own words to Ren, spoken so long ago came back to her. "I began acting for less-than-honorable reasons… reasons that were petty. But when I began acting, I found a joy in it… much like the joy I feel in learning the sword. It is a place where I can find out who I am. Where I can become what I wish to be."

"And what is it that you wish to be?"

For some reason, the answer to that question came instantly to Kyoko's mind, though she had never quite seen it that way before. "Whole, Grandmother. I want to be who I am meant to be… though I am still unsure of what that is."

The ancient lady smiled then, and nodded. "Good." She gestured to the tea serving in front of her, "Then please prepare the tea."

**oOoOOoOo**

Yashiro Chojiro drove his HanasuSora Communications van up to cue at the cargo loading dock of the airport terminal in Sapporo. He grumbled as he realized that it would be another twenty minutes before a spot cleared for him, but then he smiled. _Let the supervisor squirm,_ he thought visciously, _That *&$% was working for me three months ago… they all were. And when I'm done…_

His internal rant came to an abrupt halt as his eyes caught sight of a distant, familiar-looking figure. _Where have I seen that man… _Then he knew the answer. With a surge of intense hatred, he recognized the man as the one who had been in the cage with the tigers. For a moment, he considered running the man over, but then he shuddered as he remembered the man's eyes. _That man is dangerous. It would be better not to mess with him._ Having decided that, however, Chojiro could not resist the impulse to trail the man.

Indifferent to his assigned task, Chojiro pulled out of the line of service trucks and pulled back over to where he could see the man walking into a rental-car lot. Disregarding the signs prohibiting parking, he jumped out of the van and ran to a spot where he could watch the man as he walked to his assigned vehicle. Chojiro lingered long enough to read the license-plate and fix the car's image in his head and then he ran back to the van. A policewoman was already walking toward the van, pad in hand, but Chojiro leaped in and drove back into the traffic before she came close. The woman whistled, but Chojiro pretended not to hear. He followed the traffic as it circled out until he knew that he was past the exit point for the rental lot. Then he pulled over onto the shoulder again.

Several people scowled at him as they were forced to swerve around him, but he ignored them once again. _There! I have him!_ The car drove past and Chojiro ground his teeth as three more cars passed before he could pull out. He felt his irritation rising, but then he realized that the man was less likely to spot him if he was several cars back anyway. Now that he was settled in for the drive, he wondered what he was hoping to accomplish. True, this man was party to his humiliation, but any mistakes he made now might stand in the way of the greater goal: the destruction of Kotonami Kanae and LME. He allowed himself to linger on his plans for the three poster-girls of LME. How that pompous, idiotic president would cry when he lost his three pets!

The other car turned off and Chojiro almost missed it as he daydreamed about his revenge. A quick jerk of the wheel accomplished his own exit, but it also caused another driver, _probably a Gaijin,_ to honk. He cringed in the momentary fear that the other man might look back to assess the cause of the disturbance. When the rental car continued on, he breathed out in relief.

_At least I know this area. _Chojiro mused. This was the exit that led to the HanasuSora Communications branch office. _Strange; there aren't any hotels in this area… and no film studios either. _Chojiro felt increasingly uncomfortable as the rental car made two more turns. This was the exact route to the branch office. He slowed, increasing the distance instinctively as a stray, worrisome thought formed in his head. When the car signaled a turn in the branch office parking lot, Chojiro felt a cold-sweat all over his body. _Why would he be going here?_

He sped past the turn-off as the rental car pulled in, waiting until the car's field-of-vision was blocked before also turning. Once past the building, he pulled over to the curb, grabbed the stupid HanasuSora Comm. baseball cap, and walked as casually as he could towards the side-entrance.

The building was a long, narrow building with two parallel corridors stretching the length and multiple side-corridors dividing the sections. Chojiro walked briskly down the rear-most corridor, ignoring the office-workers who glanced at him in-passing. Word had gotten out about his identity and rumors abounded about him. Unwilling to be tainted by his unknown crime, the others stayed away from him; which suited him just fine. Now these peons moved out of his way as he walked. He reached the side-corridor that bisected the building. This one would lead to the main-front entrance, which is where his quarry must be at the moment.

Moving more slowly now, Chojiro cautiously approached the main lobby. He jerked back when he saw his own supervisor standing in by the desk and talking to the man. The supervisor lifted something to his head, and Chojiro jerked again, pawing at his hip when it his own phone began to ring. Cursing softly, he fumbled for the off-button, ignoring the curious stares of two office ladies. Near panic, he headed down the first corridor that he was at. Then, as quickly as he could, he wound his way back the way he came. As he walked, his pace quickened until he was almost running. His heart was in his throat and his breathing was frantic as he tried to make sense of the situation.

In three minutes he was out of the building, back in the van, and speeding away. Even when he was miles away, he was still seeing the hunter's eyes in the stern face of the man in the lobby. _Why is that man looking for me? How could he possibly know? _Unbidden, the image of his traitorous ex-wife jumped into his mind._ That b*tch! She must have something to do with this!_ He knew then that he couldn't return back to his job. While he gritted his teeth in frustration and rage, he continued driving and tried to formulate a new plan.

Sebastian's trip to Sapporo turned out to be fruitless. The supervisor had nothing good to say about his driver, and the man's frustration only increased when Chojiro failed to answer his phone "He's turned it off again!" The seething man declared, "That man doesn't seem to understand that he works for me now. If he doesn't pick that load up on time, I'm going to fire him today!"

Later that same night, Sebastian sat in his office and worried about Kyoko and Yumi's trip. He knew that it was time, but he feared the girl's reaction. At least the family had agreed, albeit acerbically, to honor his request to remain anonymous. As he fretted about the situation in the mountains of his childhood, the phone rang.

Tojimoto Niokina waited for his greeting and then said, "The police found Chojiro's work van abandoned, about twenty kilometers north of Sapporo. He must have somehow found out that you were looking for him. The van has been stripped of anything that might be personal, or that might give us a clue about what he is up to. I'm sorry, Sebastian."

"It isn't your fault, Tojimoto-san. I'll fly back up in a week and do some quiet searching. Meanwhile, watch your own back. He's angry at you too."

"Thanks for being concerned, Sebastian… but would you please call me Niokina?"

* * *

**Notes: **The next chapter will go into much greater detail about The Spirit's Glen and the rest of the Egami clan. I will try to update soon.

Sorry for jumping around a little. Each side-story is important to the whole.

Help? I thought that I had named Yumi's ranch in either _Patience_ or in this story, but now I can't find it. Does anyone know what I named it? (Isn't it pathetic that the author doesn't know?)


	49. Meet the Egamis, Part II

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 49 – Meet the Egamis, Part II**

_**Author's Note:**__ This chapter is both fanciful and mystical, as is much of the Egami thread of this story. Please remember that I did warn you about this early on in the story. But I will also remind you that Kyoko has grudges who hold conferences in her head and that she has seen faeries since she was quite young… so, while most of us tend to avoid that in our writing, I wanted to embrace it as part of her character in The Shadow's Heart._

_There will be a lot of new characters in this chapter, but the only new ones who matter to the overall story will be the great-grandmother and the cousin._

* * *

Kyoko had spent more than a few free minutes speculating on the nature of the Egami family in the past few months. Ever since first meeting Yumi, and more so after hearing the fanciful story of the first Egami, she had formed images in her mind that flitted just shy of any realistic ideas. They were faerie-like creatures, similar to Yumi. They were giant, undefeatable warriors. They were ghostly Ninja assassins. They were venerable, ageless wise men and women. They were all, or a combination of these things in her mind…

But in all her multitudinous flights of fancy and visions of grandeur, she never pictured the Egamis like this...

Once they were past the awkward interview, Kyoko enjoyed sharing tea with the ancient woman. The woman had identified herself as Mayumi and explained that the name meant "True, gentle beauty." Kyoko had noted that the name was similar to Yumi's, and Mayumi nodded, "She is my granddaughter."

It took Kyoko a long moment to process that information before finally blurting out, "But… that would make you…"

Mayumi laughed in a manner that reminded Kyoko of her teacher and manager, "Yes, Kyoko: I am one-hundred and one years old. Yumi's mother was the youngest of my children, but the only one to pass down the Egami gift. Both of her children had it, and so one of them became the natural successor to the Egami Sword. Those without the gift still enjoy life and have many talents, so they are still happy… for the most part.

It was true. In the castle and sprinkled in random places around the gardens were people involved in various activities, such as painting, playing music, dancing… and of course, gardening. It all reminded Kyoko of the concept of an artist colony that she had once read about. And the artisans were friendly, or gruff, or flighty, or a combination of these and other personality traits, yet all were eccentric. As strange as the place seemed, tucked away in the mountains such as it was, it felt like Kyoko's natural home.

Yumi had collected Kyoko shortly after the tea, and she had given her charge the grand tour of the castle, the outbuildings, and the grounds… along with introducing her to all of the people. Kyoko couldn't help but smiling in this odd, but welcoming atmosphere. "Are they all from the Egami family, Yumi?"

"No, not all; less than half, actually. Most are extremely gifted, creative people who didn't fit into mainstream society. Hiiobaasama or one of our other family members finds them and invites them here. As you can guess, Yumi, _Spirit's Glen_ is a well-kept secret; but the artisans who flourish here often send their works back into the world. They even venture out themselves, once they know that they can return to the safety of the Glen." Yumi bowed to a stick-thin, tall elderly man with a long, flowing white hair who barely acknowledged the gesture before walking on and mumbling to himself. "That is Tomasaki Ayumu. He is my second-cousin," Yumi told Kyoko with a slight air of expectancy.

She wasn't disappointed. Kyoko shouted in a whisper, "The POET Tomasaki!" Yumi nodded, a twinkle in her eye and continued on the path. Tomasaki Ayumu had been required reading in schools and colleges throughout Japan for half a century. His poems were often quoted in speeches by the Prime Minister. Kyoko looked back at the walking stick-man, shook her head, and hurried after her teacher. By the end of the walk she had met many famous people, none of whom cared a whit about their fame… only their art.

A nagging question sprang from Kyoko's lips during a lull in the introductions, "Yumi, she said something about the others in the family not passing down 'the gift.' What was she talking about?"

Yumi only smiled secretly before replying, "All in good time, Kyoko. I promise"

Three people in particular stood out: Hokiyama Osamu was a short man, but as powerful and wide as the base of a great tree. He was a blacksmith who constructed incredible metal sculptures. From his style, Kyoko thought she might have seen some examples of his pieces in Kyoto and Tokyo. As she watched him work, he leaned to close to his furnace and little gouts of flame sprouted from his beard. Kyoko started to run forward, but Yumi stopped her just at the moment the man brought up a meaty hand and casually brushed the carnage away. He didn't even miss a beat of his hammer with the other hand. Yumi's eyes twinkled as she said, "He insists on growing that infernal beard. Oh well, he never has to trim it."

The second person who stood out was Karikotashi Ayako, an elderly woman, perhaps in her eighties, who was still as slender and shapely as Yumi, and who danced and pirouetted around the huge lawn, seemingly oblivious to the other occupants and yet never colliding with anyone. "Ayako-san was a Prima Ballerina at one time. Sadly, she loved to dance but her innocent mind was unequal to the task of accepting the debauchery behind the scenes that characterized that life during her prime. She ran from it, and would have starved if my mother hadn't found her and invited her here." Kyoko watched as the octogenarian flowed like a soaring falcon through her dance. "She is still beautiful, isn't she," she said in awe.

The third memorable encounter was less pleasant. It occurred in the evening as people began to gather for dinner. The other meals of the day were haphazard, come-as-you-please affairs, but it was clear that everyone seemed to come to dinner. Dressed in silks or what amounted to sack-cloth, the diners sat without any clear respect of rank or person, except that the two seats to the right of the ancient lady, _Yumi called her Hiiobaasama_, were left for Yumi and Kyoko. As Kyoko acknowledged the diners around her, she looked at the man seated directly to the ancient lady's left and felt her body stiffen. Unlike everyone else throughout the day, this man's face and eyes held no welcome. In fact, he examined her in much the same manner as one would a specimen of insect, just before pinning the creature to a board. Yet Kyoko couldn't shake the feeling that the man looked familiar, somehow.

Yumi caught the exchange and said, "Hayata, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to intimidate my guest. You won't scare her away."

The Hiiobaasama looked up from her meal with curiosity, but said nothing. The man sneared, never taking his eyes off of Kyoko, "So, she's the one? Doesn't seem like much."

Kyoko had only seen that look in Yumi's eyes twice before, when Kyoko was in danger. She shivered inwardly as the look was turned on this unpleasant old man. "Hayata, time a place will answer that question. Not you and not I. Until that time, however, I would appreciate it if you remember who you are speaking to, and whose guest this is." The threat in Yumi's voice was softly delivered, yet as sharp and dangerous as a stiletto.

The man, Hayata, turned his eyes away and focused studiously on his food. For the first time, Kyoko was reminded that she had once been told that Yumi was the head of her clan. Kyoko had completely forgotten this, but now the reality of it all came back and she couldn't help but look at Yumi in a new light. This castle, this land, all of this belonged to her manager. In effect, she was the Lady of this castle.

It was hard to understand, and even harder to reconcile with this tiny, beautiful, pixie-like creature seated beside her.

**oOoOOoOo**

"And that's a wrap, folks. Good job, Ladies." Director Kamachi Isako leaned back in her chair and sighed. They were in Hokkaido again, promoting the marathon in August. This time it was Kotonami Kanae and Amamiya Chiori who were explaining the course, its history, and the beautiful surroundings. Both girls had done exceptionally well; providing snippets of local history along with recaps of memorable marathon moments from the past. They conducted interviews with the locals and spoke with the foreign tourists. All in all, they had conducted themselves like veteran newscasters.

But unlike the previous visit to Hokkaido, this visit was fraught with tension. After the dinner conversation with Niokina over a week ago, and after Sebastian's failed attempt to corner Yashiro Chojiro, there was a feeling of imminent danger that was stealing all of the joy of the day.

It was a beautiful, clear day and they had all agreed to conduct all or most of the filming outdoors. With the tree-lined hills as a backdrop, and the quaint, traditional homes along this portion of the route, it should have been perfect. It should have been even more perfect for Isako, since Sebastian had accompanied them on this trip… but the reason for his presence only underscored the feeling of danger.

And so, throughout the afternoon and evening, Isako had kept one eye on the filming, and one eye on the surroundings. Not that she could do much if Chojiro suddenly appeared, but she needed to watch anyway. Kanae must have sensed this, because when the team gathered for a wonderful dinner hosted by the locals, she leaned toward the director and softly said, "Relax, Director. Sebastian is confident that _he_ isn't here. All evidence suggests that he is no long in Hokkaido at all."

Chiori, who had also been informed of the danger, picked at a scallop that would be one-too-many for her full stomach, but that was still too delicious to ignore. "Which, unfortunately, only means that nothing should happen today. It doesn't preclude the possibility of problems at the marathon, or at some other event."

"You're not helping," Kanae mock-growled.

Chiori huffed haughtily before succumbing to the temptation to pop the last scallop into her mouth. "It's a really good thing that Yumi works us as hard as she does," she groaned, even as she chewed the forbidden morsel.

Kanae stretched and preened, fully conscious of the effect that her near-perfect body, wrapped in the sleek evening dress, was having on the males in the huge room. "Yes, it is. All of those years of starving myself, and to think that all I needed to do was to work out every day until I can barely stand upright."

Isako watched them and The two girls had become much closer over the past few months. In many ways they were the two most-alike of the trio, but in truth it was their mutual love for the third girl that bound them most closely together. It was the golden-eyed, unrestrained Kyoko, who was currently absent, who was the glue that seemed to bind so many of them together.

Her gaze drifted, quite naturally, over to where the handsome Sebastian was seated with the town's Police Chief. From the attitude of their postures, and the expressions on their faces, it was clear that Sebastian was talking business. Isako sighed slightly, but not quietly enough for the girl's to miss it.

"You know, Director," Chiori said, with a teasing voice and a glint of amusement in her eyes, "There will be a community dance after dinner… You should ask Sebastian to dance now, before all of the local ladies who have been sighing over him all evening move in for the kill."

Isako only sat there for a minute longer before rising up from her seat and heading in that direction. She decided to ignore the soft giggles behind her.

**oOoOOoOo**

The first elusive hints of sunlight were dancing in mists when slender legs entered the grassy glade that surrounded the mountain lake. The figure moved almost silently; not pensive, nor fearfully, but respectfully.

Kyoko had been drawn there at her first sighting of the area, from the ancient woman's window. She had thought about the place as she met the other Egamis, after Yumi had returned and taken charge. The castle was beautiful, venerable, the stuff of history and fantasy alike. Kyoko had enjoyed touring it, but it hadn't truly grabbed her attention in the way that she might have expected. The people, too, were amazing, but they also failed to completely capture her attention. Over and over again, throughout the long afternoon and evening, it had been the little glen and the mountain lake that had called to her.

Kyoko felt the heft of the sheathed sword held firmly in her left hand. On the previous day she had been tempted to surrender the sword to an Egami, to any Egami, rather than continue in her near-heretical possession of the venerable heirloom. The ancient one, who identified herself as Mayumi, but who everyone addressed as _Hiiobaasama_, had only reached out and gripped Kyoko's hand around the sword with surprising strength. "You must keep it now, sweet one. Soon you will understand."

And so, when Kyoko had awoken and risen to visit the glen, her hand had instinctively reached for the sword. Why, she didn't know… yet she felt somehow that it belonged with her on this short trek. Now, as the mists swirled around her, and the birds and insects sang their morning songs, Kyoko stopped, closed her eyes, and breathed….

_There._ She had known that feeling somehow as it called to her!

It was the same feeling that she had always felt when entering her own beloved clearing in Kyoto. It was a feeling of welcome, of smiled, savoring the moment and rejoicing in advance for what would happen next. Then she opened her golden eyes and gazed with wonder at the creature before her eyes. To most people, if they saw it at all, it would have been merely more mist. But Kyoko's eyes saw the tiny, delicate creature, hovering before her like an elusive wisp of light.

"Hello," Kyoko said with awe. For the moment her gushing enthusiasm for all things beautiful was held in check with the gravity of this occasion. Even as a child Kyoko had seen them, but those moments had been so fleeting and so vanishingly rare that even she had doubted. Yet here, mere inches from her eyes, was one who didn't flit away and vanish.

The creature had a human shape, at least for the moment, though in miniature. Her face was clear, but her clothing was only the mist and her body indistinct. "You're beautiful," Kyoko said softly. The little one tucked her head demurely and bowed slightly like a perfect little lady, making Kyoko's grin widen. Then the tiny creature looked up and held Kyoko's gaze. She held her tiny-green eyes open wide for long enough that it seemed deliberate, and then slowly and dramatically closed them. Then, after re-opening them, she pointed to Kyoko.

"You want me to close my eyes?" Kyoko asked. The creature nodded. Kyoko felt a worry holding her back. Wistfully, she asked, "You won't go away forever, will you?"

The tiny face smiled and shook her head in the negative. Then she demonstrated closing her eyes again. This time, Kyoko complied.

Nothing happened at first.

Then, slowly, Kyoko's awareness began to bloom. Her hearing grew stronger. Her kinetic senses expanded. With her newly heightened awareness, Kyoko began to sense a multitude of new sensations… and most of all, she heard the spirits of the wind, and the trees, and even felt the energy from the rocks. And when she opened her eyes, she saw a brilliancy in the world that she had never seen before.

Time passed. How much time, Kyoko never knew. She listened to the voices of the hidden world around her and absorbed it all. At some point, the wind whispered to her, and Kyoko learned its lessons. Then, as if instructed to do so, Kyoko drew the sword…

…and she began to move.

From the same windows that had distracted Kyoko's attention on the previous day when she first met the ancient woman, several pairs of eyes watched as the slender teen woman flew through the complex, beautifully intricate patterns that the first Egami had learned so long ago in this same area. The old woman smiled at Yumi before looking past her to look at Hayata. "Do you still doubt her, Grandson?"

Hayata never turned his gaze away from the vision dancing in the fading mists, "I no longer doubt, Hiiobaasama." He took a deep breath and then expelled it slowly, almost sadly. "Will you tell her?"

Yumi answered instead, "I will tell her, Hayata-san, but not about Katsukagi. I have to obey his wishes in the matter, though I disagree with him."

The stern-faced old man finally turned at those words and regarded his tiny cousin, "Yumiko-san, just as a fabric is formed of a thousand individual threads, so is trust and loyalty built from a thousand truths. One lie blemishes the entire fabric and destroys the value of the whole."

Yumi smiled gently and nodded, "There won't be any lies. The time has come for Kyoko to know who she truly is… and that she has a family…" Yumi grinned mischievously, "Albeit a strange family."

"And what will you tell her about her father?" The ancient Mayumi prompted softly, while still watching the teen's intricate, deadly sword dance.

"That he is not ready."

Hayata was about to protest that his stubborn cousin might never be ready, but Mayumi spoke first, "He is like the moth dancing around the flame. He fears the heat, but he cannot stay away from her brilliance." She expelled a breath into the cold of the morning and finally turned away from the distant spectacle, "That is good. He won't be able to keep his distance forever."

**oOoOOoOo**

It was late in Wyoming. Well past the hour for even the night owls among the crew to take to their beds. Only one figure stood, alone and magnificent on a small knoll that overlooked the endless rolling landscape to the west, silhouetted against the starry sky. Ren was unaware of either the earthly landscape or the heavenly sky. His attention stretched across the vast distance toward the Far East, where a single living being occupied all of his thoughts. The phone call of the morning, Kyoko's previous night, had been filled with the wonders of _Spirit's Glen_, the Egami Castle, and the many artisans that Kyoko had met.

But underneath it all, Ren had heard Kyoko's inner confusion and that sense of impending discovery that he was also feeling. Whatever Kyoko was to learn during that trip, she would learn soon. He couldn't help but wonder what she would discover, and… selfishly perhaps… how it would affect their relationship.

After pondering the questions over the past days since returning to the Unites States, Ren thought he might know. _She's an Egami. That is the only possible justification for her to be carrying the sword. And that means that they know who Kyoko's father is…._

_And I have a feeling that I know who that man may be._

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko made her goodbyes to all and sundry before climbing into Yumi's car. Not everyone had shown up to wish her a safe trip, but an alarming number had. These people had recognized in Kyoko the same creative spirit that bloomed in them, and she had been more than welcomed by almost everyone.

The surprise in the mid-morning had been Egami Hayata, the elderly man who had seemed so hostile on the previous evening. He was not only friendly, but he seemed intent on passing down snippets of history about the family. While Kyoko found these anecdotes fascinating, she felt disconcerted about his sudden reversal. It was Mayumi, the Hiiobasama, who laid a restraining hand on his arm, telling him simply, "all of that can wait for later." The implications of that were not lost on Kyoko either.

Kyoko was eighteen. She was no longer the naive, trusting girl of fifteen. Nor was she the bitter, broken girl of sixteen. Even the oblivious, self-effacing young woman of seventeen had experienced the change brought on by finally accepting the love of another… and the deep, abiding love found in true friendships as well. All of those transitional characteristics still remained, however, defining Kyoko as a person. But neither naivety, nor bitterness, nor even obliviousness meant that Mogami Kyoko was stupid. She was actually quite brilliant, and once she had looked past the tinted vision brought on by those other characteristics, the truth right in front of her seemed blaringly obvious.

Perhaps it had been the ethereal little mist-faerie, or the voices of trees, rocks, water, and wind that gave her the answer. Perhaps it had been there for quite a while, but she had tried to deny it. Whatever the catalyst, the fact was that Kyoko's eyes were opened fully now.

She waited, watching almost reverently as the castle and the gardens, and the people in her side-view mirror were consumed by the trees. She waited again as they passed through the ancient gate and it too disappeared from view. She even waited until they were once again on a main thoroughfare. But finally, as her hand caressed the sheathed sword which still rested on her lap, she asked the question:

"Yumi, am I Egami?"

Yumi smiled softly and exhaled, as if she had been waiting for the question. "Yes, Kyoko; you are Egami."

Kyoko processed this confirmation without any visible signs of emotion. Inside, her heart and mind exploded with a mass of emotions and a multitude of questions, but she only asked one: "And my father?"

Yumi breathed out again, this time more raggedly. A kilometer passed in silence, but Kyoko waited for her teacher, manager, and friend to form an answer. "He isn't ready to reveal himself yet. He feels that his past mistakes would be an embarrassment to you and a danger to your career."

Yumi tensed up, fearful that Kyoko might push the matter, or that she would twist her words and perceive her father's reluctance as a rejection of an unworthy daughter. Kyoko showed no signs of either response. Instead, she remained silent for a long time.

They drove on; the scenery on the highway was stunning on this sunny March day, but neither seemed to notice it. Finally, as the mountains became hills, and the hills began to level out into valleys, Kyoko spoke again.

"I have a family."

The words were spoken in awe. In those four words there was wonder, and magic, and joy, and just the slightest touch of trepidation. Yumi heard all of those emotions as she reached over to touch her niece's slender hand, "Yes, you do, Kyoko. Welcome to the family. We've been waiting to meet you for a very, very long time."

* * *

**Notes:** I did warn you that it was fanciful, but I hoped that you were able to enjoy it anyway. Kyoko still hasn't clued into the true implications of her heritage, nor her inheritance… but for now, it is enough.

In the next chapter we will focus our attentions on the United States, where a blond-haired, blue-eyed man will make his appearance and shock two countries. Please look forward to it.

As I understand it, Hiiobasama means great-grandmother or venerated old woman. I could be wrong about this. I'm often wrong.


	50. Steps toward the future

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 50 – Little Big Steps**

Most of the girls, actresses and stage crew alike, squealed in excitement when they saw Mizore's ring.

Everyone had noticed the change in her over the past few weeks. Whereas she had always been biting and fiercely competitive, now she was more gentile, more relaxed. It hadn't changed her competitive nature, of course. She still went into every performance of _The Shadow's Heart_ with the same fierce determination to be the best performer, but the attack-dog attitude was gone.

And it came out in her performances in such a way that Grandmother was more lovable, more tragic than before. This was good, because Kyoko's performances had also improved at a surprising level. Her sword fights, in particular, were amazing; though she had to be careful in the scene of her practice bout with Fujinosuke, as the little soldier with Ichizo. Although he was still training hard with Hiou's father, his skills were not improving with anywhere near the speed of Kyoko's.

It wasn't just her swordsmanship, however, that was improving. Her entire performance held a poignant quality that drew the audiences in night-after-night. And the performances of Mizore and Kyoko had pushed the others in the cast to give their absolute best as well. Still, the most notable change was Mizore's attitude toward the others, especially the other actresses, behind the scenes. She was actually friendly!

Finally, it was Ohara Miho, her Garandou Theater rival, who asked the question: "Mizore-san… what exactly is going on? I've never seen you this happy before… so…?"

Everyone else in the dressing and makeup area tensed, waiting for an explosion; but Mizore only smiled. She turned away in her seat, reached into an inside-pocket of her coat, which was hung on the back of her chair, fumbled with something that nobody could see, and then turned back. As she turned to face Miho again, she extended her left hand. It took only a second before the girls reacted.

By now everyone knew about her unrequited love for the handsome, rumpled theater owner. But none of them had known that a change had taken place. The curtain was set to rise in less than fifteen minutes, so she kept her story brief. It was enough, and the girls were all happy for her… which might have made someone with a different personality feel at least a little guilty about her treatment of the girls at various times… but it didn't.

Kyoko, who had been reading something in her own chair, looked over and smiled her congratulations. She had already known the truth for several days, having walked in upon the couple in a tender moment. Now her mind was distracted as she read the document in her hands… or rather, re-read. Kyoko had actually read the document completely at least twenty times now, but she still couldn't quite reconcile the truth of it in her mind.

The Egamis were rich… not just a little rich, but… if this document was to be believed… ridiculously rich… as in, among the top 500 richest families in Japan; possibly in Asia. And that meant, according to Yumi, that Kyoko was the heir apparent to it all. That didn't mean that she would be the sole owner, by any means. There were members of the Egami family spread around the world managing the family's affairs… but somehow Kyoko, as Yumi's chosen successor, would someday become the family leader. Coming from any other person than Yumi, it would have seemed utterly preposterous… but Yumi could make you believe anything.

Yumi was introducing the full extent of the change in Kyoko's circumstances in small doses, knowing Kyoko's personality quite well by now. The revelation that Yumi was actually her blood relative… her aunt… had sent Kyoko into spasms of ecstatic joy. She already loved Yumi, and this news only served to intensify those feelings a thousand-fold. Of course, there was a moment of concern when she realized that Yumi was also Ren's aunt… but there were absolutely no blood ties with Ren, so she was able to set those concerns aside.

Kyoko learned next that her cognizance of faeries and other spirits was not an aberration at all… it was the Gift… and inherited family trait that could be traced all of the way back to _the_ Egami. Yumi's story, though probably embellished over time, had been true. Kyoko's natural ability with the sword, her higher level of awareness, even her ability to almost alter at will, these were all traits that had been passed down over many generations to a select few… and in this latest generation Kyoko was the only one… which led to the most terrifying revelation of all…

The full revelation of the Egami's financial, political, and societal influence was a shock of a different sort… the type that left Kyoko fighting the urge to slip back into little-woodland-creature mode and flee. Not only did the Egami clan have businesses throughout Japan, Asia, and the world, but they also had holdings in many, many other enterprises. The biggest shock to Kyoko was not that the Egami's were major shareholders in the defense, energy, and communications industries… but that they were also major investors in Lory's Majestic Enterprise, Inc. Suddenly Kyoko was more than just a junior member in the company… she had the right to take a seat on the board. It took a week for Kyoko to be able to walk through LME without a feeling that she had somehow committed a crime.

Although Ren encouraged her every night (his morning), and Yumi reassured her throughout the day, Kyoko still felt somehow like a pretender… as if… at any second… someone would step up, point an accusing finger, and expose her for a fraud. After all, how could the poor little runaway from Kyoto possibly be the heir to an empire?

It wasn't until Takarada Lory had Sebastian and Yumi dragged her bodily into his huge office that Kyoko would finally look him in the eye. Lory, debonair in uniform of a Russian pre-revolutionary prince, leaned back to regard the young lady and smoked a fancy cigar. "Mogami-san, isn't it time that you accept your new position in life? I was under the impression once that you always dreamed of playing the part of a rich young heiress… well, now you have the role. Do you intend to fail at it?" For his last sentence, Lory had leaned forward to regard her as her president and the man who expected only the top performance from her.

His words did the trick. In Kyoko's mind, she saw Ren's disappointed face… and heard him sigh. She winced, but straightened, "I will not fail, Shacho."

Lory leaned back again, but he allowed Kyoko to stew in silence for a long minute before finally saying, "Good. And to insure that you _don't_ fail, I have enlisted some assistance in preparing you for your new role." Kyoko looked at the man expectantly, and then smiled brightly as Julie walked in from a door on the right, and Maria walked in from a door in the left. "Ladies, I believe that our Kyouko has some doubts about her new character. Help us with that, will you please?"

Kyoko hugged both of her helpers and allowed herself to be led away, leaving Yumi alone with Lory. "Well, Yumi. Now that we know where she inherited her self-doubts and stubbornness from, tell me this: what _are_ we going to do about your brother?"

**oOoOOoOo**

A different type of readjustment was being discussed and considered later that same day (or rather, it was morning for Ren) as several people discussed the possible impacts and repercussions of Ren's impending revelation to the Press. It wasn't the first such meeting, and none of the meetings had ended with confidence of a positive outcome.

The simple fact was that the activities of Kuon Hizuri during his early teens had become the fodder of gossip magazines and entertainment rags alike over the years. There was a plethora of available materials stocked away in archives about Kuon, just waiting for him to make his reappearance. And no matter what reputation Tsuruga Ren had built over the past eight years, his past indiscretions had the potential to wipe it all away.

And the worst part of it all, in Ren's own mind, was that his past had the potential to harm the person he loved the most. And so the discussions continued, with spin-meisters from the U.S. and from LME in Japan weighing and balancing various options and stratagems to find the best way to tell the world the truth.

Yashiro caught Ren's eye while gesturing to his watch, and Ren expelled a deep breath, "I'm sorry, everyone, but we'll have to call this meeting to a close. My next shoot will begin soon. Thank you all for your time." He stood, bowed slightly, showing his years of Japanese conditioning, and walked out of the room with Yashiro on his heels.

"I'm beginning to think that this is a very bad idea, Yukihito," Ren said tiredly. In the past few months he had been increasingly open with his manager. Their shared hardship of separation from the one they loved had helped Ren to see Yashiro as a close friend rather than a pushy manager. And now that Yashiro was fully-briefed on Ren's secret, he had become the tall actor's sounding block and main idea-man.

"I'll continue to think about it, Ren. I am confident that we'll find a way to spin this that will land you in a positive light. The truth is, whatever your past, you have completely reinvented yourself as Tsuruga Ren… we just have to make people see that."

But it was Kotonami Kanae who finally hit upon a workable idea. Recently, while helping Chiori to organize her writing area in order to make room for Julie to spread out wedding-dress patterns, her hand had fallen upon an older writing tablet. At the time she had only given it a cursory glance before stacking it on the shelf among Chiori's other projects. She had taken notice of the title and she had experienced the fleeting thought, _She needs to be careful about leaving that laying around_; but that was all of the thought she had afforded the item. She, Kyoko, and Chiori were too anxious to see the wedding dress design… and the bridesmaid's dresses too, of course.

On the morning after Ren's abortive meeting, Yashiro lay back in his hotel bed and talked with Kanae. His head was turned to the side, where Kanae's poster, the one with her in a sleek evening dress laying against a tiger, held his eyes even as his ears soaked in the beautiful actress' voice. "I don't know how to help him, Kanae." They had agreed to dispense with family names and honoraries altogether, though it still didn't come quite naturally.

Kanae was sitting out on the balcony, though Tokyo's late-March night air was still brisk and pondered the issue. Kanae had suspected Tsuruga Ren of many things for a long time; mostly because of her concerns and jealousy where Kyoko was involved. Now that time had passed and their familiarity had grown, Kanae knew that Tsuruga Ren was a good man who truly loved Kyoko. "What he needs is a way to show people that there was good in his past as well… something that they can identify…" She sat up suddenly, an idea forming. "Wait a moment, Yukihito. I'll be right back."

Dropping her phone on her cushioned veranda-chair, she stepped through the sliding-glass doors and headed for the bookshelf where Chiori's writings had been organized. It only took a moment for her to find the document she had in mind. She flipped through it, remembering the story word-for-word from her past perusal. Then she called both of her friends from their shared room, retrieved her phone, and said, "Yukihito, is Ren awake yet?"

"I believe so. He normally does a warm-up workout before Gunny drags us out for our run. Why?"

"Get him and put him on conference. I believe that I have the perfect solution for how to sell his past and present to the people." Kanae smiled as the two sleepy girls walked into the living room and gave her a quizzical look.

**oOoOOoOo**

Takarada Lory closed the final page, tears running down his cheeks and hearts in his eyes as he sighed with happiness. He turned those eyes toward the three girls and they all cringed… Kyoko most of all because it was her story that Lory had just finished reading. The document in his hand was the story that Chiori had written about Kyoko and Ren's first meeting, as little children, and the red ribbon of destiny that had brought them back together again at LME ten years later*.

Although it was one of Chiori's earliest efforts, the poignancy of the true story, along with the irony of their first encounters and LME, and the romance of their slowly-developing love, all served to make the story a true page-turner and a wonderful tear-jerker. Takarada Lory felt like a proud father as he regarded his three first LoveMe members with glistening eyes. "It is a wonderful story, Amamiya-san… and Kyoko, I knew a part of this, but never the whole story… it seems so much clearer now."

Kotonami Kanae struggled to not roll her eyes, "But will this work? To be honest, Ren is resistant. He is hesitant to tie Kyoko too much too his past… but I think that he is being ridiculous."

Lory looked down at the book, all seriousness for the moment, and nodded, "Yes, if we use this correctly, it will work. You just leave Ren to me and to his parents." Julie was in Kyoto that day, arranging matters for the upcoming wedding in the clearing, but she would be flying back later in the afternoon.

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko was resting with the other stars of _Stage Dreams_ between takes when she heard the first inklings that Kanae's… and by association President Lory's plan was beginning to be implemented. What they had decided to do was to introduce the story in increments, as a serial-story, with a mystery reveal at the end of it all. The two main character's names were purposely changed for anonymity, but the producers made sure to let everyone know that the true stars of the story were both very real and very well-known. As expected, the mystery generated an instant fervor.

"Listen to this," Aizawa Furumi, one of Kyoko's fellow actresses in _Stage Dreams_ ordered, confident of an audience.

' "…_Please don't cry, little one," the boy said softly.'_

_The little girl wiped her tears, startled at first by the sudden intrusion into the one place that had always been her own little private world. But one glance at the beautifully handsome boy made her think that maybe… just maybe, he belonged in her magical clearing. After all, this was the place where the faeries, and pixies, and other playful spirits gathered and danced in the sun and moonlight. He didn't sound Japanese, and he certainly didn't look Japanese with his golden hair and sky-blue eyes… but he was so perfect that he must belong in the faerie clearing._

"_Are you a faerie prince?" She asked innocently._

_The boy took one look at those unusually colored, expectant, innocent eyes and he found that he didn't want to disappoint her, "Perhaps I am. My name is ***. What is your's?"_

"_Your name is Corn?" She giggled prettily, and the boy found that he liked the sound much more than her crying._

"_Close enough," and he smiled.'"_

"So," Furumi said with an intense look of concentration, "Who do you think they are?"

"What do you mean?" Ohara Miho asked.

"Oh, you haven't seen the news about this story?" Kiko prompted, for once not looking for a way to snap at Furumi, "That's the second installment in a contest. We're supposed to read the segments and guess who the two famous people are in the story. It is supposed to be the true story about destined lovers."

Furumi chimed back in, "The first installment was sad. It told about how the little girl was all excited about a grade, but her mother didn't care and even ripped up the assignment. That was the reason that the girl was crying. The boy was a visitor to the girl's hometown. His father brought him along on the trip, but he was too busy to spend time with him. He was bored and went exploring. He followed this path through the woods that opened up to a beautiful clearing, and that was when he heard the little girl crying."

Nanokura Mimori glared over at Kyoko, who was trying to remain inconspicuous, "If the boy was blond, he must be my Sho. You aren't trying some trick to win him back, are you?" It had become public knowledge several months before that Kyoko and Fuwa Sho had been childhood friends.

Kyoko waved both hands in front of her quickly, "No! The boy in the story was around ten. Fuwa Sho didn't dye his hair until he was thirteen… and his father was ready to strangle him. So it can't be Fuwa Sho."

Everyone else had looked over at her, but her denial had been sufficient for them. Mimori, of course, spared the girl another glare before rejoining the conversation. Her question, however, had been fortuitous: by eliminating the possibility of the story being about her and Shotaro, everyone had automatically eliminated the possibility of Kyoko being the girl in the story at all. She hadn't even needed to lie.

The plan was simple: endear everyone so completely to the story of the destined lovers that they will happily accept Ren's revelation of his true identity. Already the movers and shakers involved in the plan had found a way to tie Kuon's period of deviancy into the story, showing how the possibility of meeting Kyoko again had been one of the catalysts for Kuon making the break from his past and reinventing himself in Japan. The story was being published in multiple forms: on the internet, as a subscribabal phone text, in the newspapers, and on the radio. There were already seveal televisions stations clamoring for the story as well.

For Kyoko, the whole thing was quite embarrassing. She didn't feel right about being portrayed as a young heroine, rushing in to save her lost childhood friend… but she was mature enough now to understand that this might be the only way to present Ren's past in a way that was palatable to the people of Japan. Still, she cringed for the day when all would be revealed and she would have to stand before the crowds and acknowledge her identity as the girl in the story.

Perhaps to distract herself, Kyoko turned to Mizore, "Have the writers found a way to write you out in time for returning to the U.S. yet, Takatsuki-san?" Mizore would be leaving for New York as soon as _The Shadow's Heart _closed its curtains for the last time. This was well before the end of filming for _Stage Dreams, _so the writers were scrambling to find a way to write her off of the show.

Mizore looked at Kyoko for a moment and then smiled uncharacteristically, "Call me Mizore, Kyoko. And yes… believe it or not, in the drama I'm to be scouted for a play in Broadway. Ironic, isn't it?" Kyoko knew that Mizore had spent many seasons in Broadway, even starring in a few very well-received plays. She had always returned to Japan though, trying to catch the eyes of the man who was now her fiancé.

Kyoko who was still a little in awe of this true stage-actress, managed a little smile. Not only was the lady an extremely talented actress, but she had persisted in her pursuit of one of the most stubborn men that Kyoko had ever heard of. Though Kyoko couldn't quite understand the attraction, she still admired Mizore's determination. Even if flying back-and-forth might have cost her a promising career on Broadway, she had never wavered. _I need to be that strong for Ren,_ she thought with determination. _Even if this is embarrassing, I will push through for him._

**oOoOOoOo**

There was only time that day for an hour of sword-training at the Uesugi Dojo. Maria was still there sitting beside Hiou, and Sebastian was there are well. Yumi didn't prompt him to teach Kyoko this time. He had demurred from helping lately, claiming that only a true master should conduct her training. Kyoko couldn't quite understand this, having witnessed his level of skill personally...

She remembered the time he had begun to teach her Wind. As she recalled his instructions and demonstrations, something tickled in the back of her mind, but then she winced as Yumi broke through her guard and rapped her knuckles with the wooden sword. After that, she promptly returned her full attention to her opponent. Still, the sense of impending discovery remained trapped in her psyche, and it rattled around in her mind for the remainder of the day.

The play went well that night, with another sell-out crowd even though they were already three weeks into the performances. It appeared the play might run a full two months; perhaps longer. Truthfully, Kyoko didn't want it to run too much longer than that, since Ren's filming in the U.S. was nearing completion. The couple barely had time to talk anymore, with him pushing forward on the movie and planning the revelation of his identity, and with her training, performing in a play, a drama, a cooking show, and multiple commercials… not to mention working with Julie to plan a wedding clandestinely. It was overwhelming.

Still, they found the time to communicate each day: her night and his morning, to be exact. So on this night she told him of the progress of Chiori's story there in Japan. Speculation had run rampant. Their story was the number 1 most searched item on the Internet. Talk shows, comedy shows, and even headline news channels were discussing the mystery. Betting houses had also latched onto the story and millions of Yen were passing hands as people speculated on the person, or the pair whom they believed that the story was about.

Ren noted that the story was drawing attention in the U.S., but that country had such a glut of sensationalism that the story wasn't having the same impact… besides, nobody knew of any Japanese actresses other than the ones in Hollywood.

"Will it be enough, Ren?" Kyoko asked softly, "I'd hate to think that all of your and everyone else's hard work on _The Wrong Man_ might be thrown away. Maybe you should wait until it is released…"

"No, Kyoko. We agreed. Even Director Salinger agreed. He is willing to take the chance, so we should too. Besides, the serial realeases are already into your early teens and my flight to Japan. It's too late to take it all back now." His voice became slightly husky as he said, "And you know why I don't want to wait any longer, Kyoko."

"I know, Ren… it's just…"

"I understand, Love. You always worry about me. Even when I was still acting like a jerk to you, you were worrying about me." Ren allowed the silence to drift along the airwaves before speaking again, "One month, Kyoko. One month, and no matter what happens, I'm coming back for you." His voice became teasing then, "It's not too late for you to run…?"

"Never, Ren," Kyoko blushed at her next words, but she said them anyway, "Unless it's into your arms."

**oOoOOoOo**

Sebastian sat in the darkened office, with only a single articulating desk lamp to illuminate his desk. He looked down at the folder that he had been given by his doctor earlier in the day and rubbed his lower back and stomach, both of which were in pain. The report held the details of his kidneys… or rather, his only functioning kidney. The prognosis wasn't good. Without a surgery soon, he would need to be put on a regular dialysis regime.

"I had hoped that a check-up every six months would catch any downturn, but this is worse than I thought," Doctor Niyomato had admitted resignedly. "I would strongly suggest that we put your name on the list for a possible kidney transplant. There are posthumous organ donors out there, but the list of applicants for a transplant is far larger… and that assumes that the donated kidney would be compatible. Our best bet is to find a willing donor from your own family. Is that possible?"

Sebastian shook his head stiffly and replied "No" without elaborating further.

The doctor sighed, "Then we need to schedule you for dialysis now. Are there any major events coming up soon?"

"Only one event that I can't miss," Sebastian replied with a faraway look, "But I don't know the exact date yet."

Now, as Sebastian sat alone in his office, he glanced from his test results over to the stack of newspaper clippings that were unveiling the story of his daughter's life and romance. It gave him a new insight into the young man who wanted to marry Kyoko, and it explained a lot of confusing occurrences. It also made him appreciate the young man even more.

Sebastian once again pushed back his desire to reveal his true identity to Kyoko. Now that she knew her heritage, it should be enough. To do more would be to taint her past and mar her appreciation of her new identity as an Egami. He wouldn't do that. But the idea of any other man walking his daughter down the aisle at her wedding hurt even worse than his kidney did in its worst moments.

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for the sleepy chapter. Things will get more intense soon. I promise.

* Chiori was told the true story of Kyoko's childhood meeting with Ren in chapter four. At the time she couldn't resist writing the entire story out, but promised to hide it away and never publish it.


	51. The Attack

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 51 – The Attack**

It was the kimono that did the trick.

Over the past several months, as Uesugi Hiou fulfilled his task of training Takarada Maria for her role in _The Shadow's Heart_, he had been all-too-aware of the fact that Maria had a crush on him. At first, it had been flattering and annoying; flattering because, up until a few months before, he had been the short boy that girls seemed to overlook; annoying because she was far too young and because even his own family seemed to take pleasure in dropping teasing comments at the worst possible moments. As the training went on, it had become distracting… it was difficult to ignore the adoring looks that Maria shot his way when she thought he wasn't looking. Recently, it had become confusing.

The situation had become confusing because, slowly but surely, Hiou's perception of Takarada Maria was changing. At first, she was just another little girl; granted, she was exceptionally cute and she stood out in Japan with her long, curly blond hair and her semi-western features. But he was four years her senior; and that alone closed the door for any possibilities of him acknowledging Maria as anything more than a little girl. But then, as he trained her, he began to acknowledge and respect her firm determination. Despite several painful and embarrassing mistakes, she never balked at training. On top of that, their occasional talks, as they walked in the garden, had revealed a young lady with deep thoughts, strong loyalties, and a fierce protective streak for those she loved. Finally, while he had been helping to prepare for, and perform in _The Shadow's Heart_, he had witnessed a fire in Maria's eyes that rivaled that of her golden-eyed big sister. Truthfully, Hiou's heightened awareness of Maria as a person had become… uncomfortable.

Lest the reader raise up in protest to remonstrate this humble recorder of events, allow me to reiterate: Hiou was not, at this point in our story, viewing Takarada Maria as anything more than a little girl. She was only nine. He was thirteen. The gulf that separated their two worlds was too great, and Hiou had no inappropriate leanings… but that didn't change the fact that he was beginning to see more than just another annoying little girl. As Hiou got to know Maria, he was getting to know the truly fascinating human inside of her as well. And what made this all confusing was that he found her to be much, much deeper than all of the girls his own age who were suddenly beginning to fawn all over him at school.

**oOo**

Hiou wasn't entertaining any of those thoughts at the moment as he parried an overhead blow from Maria's quarterstaff, wheeled, and swung his own staff in a sweeping blow at Maria's feet. She jumped, just in time, reversing her own swing in an upward vertical strike which Hiou stopped just short of his chin. His eyes met and acknowledged the fiery look in Maria's eyes, right before he slid his staff along hers, trying to break through her guard and score on her padded midsection. At the last second Maria dropped to the floor and drove her staff upward, scoring on Hiou's chest and causing him to release a startled "ooof!"

Hiou looked down at Maria's triumphant smile, set the point of his staff at-rest, and bowed to acknowledge the point. Maria had struggled with some of the more advanced hand-to-hand techniques, and she had been greatly disappointed to discover that she lacked her Onee-sama's natural skill with a sword, but she had taken to the staff with amazing ease. Her staff was shorter than that used by an adult, naturally, yet she seemed to instinctively be able to break through her opponent's guard and find his or her openings. Maria had sparred with other students in the school, as well as her three big sisters, and she had managed to score the occasional point against all of them.

Hiou spoke without chagrin, "That was very creative, Maria-chan… but by putting yourself on the ground you have given away most of your mobility. If this were a true fight, instead of a point-match…"

"Oh, just give her the props she deserves, Hiou," another voice interrupted. Hiou turned to scowl at the three amused young ladies who had walked back into the dojo, but Kanae continued unabashed, "She got you, fair and square. Admit it. Besides, we need to steal Maria so that she has time to dress for dinner."

Hiou sighed inwardly, but he turned back to Maria, bowed, and said, "I acknowledge your skill. Good job, Maria." The cute little blond beamed, blushed, and allowed her big sisters to lead her away. Kyoko paused at the door to look back at the young teen, and Hiou sensed that something was afoot.

Hiou's mother had chosen this evening to invite the four young ladies, Yumi, and Sebastian… of course… to dine with the Uesugis. The three older teens had completed their training earlier and had already dressed… a fact that was not lost on Hiou as he watched Kotonami Kanae nod, turn, and walk away. She was even more beautiful… if that was possible, then she had been when he first met her. It hurt Hiou, just a little, to know that she was in a serious relationship with Yashiro Yukihito. Then again, he had accepted long ago that there was no possibility for him in her heart; he was too young and he knew it. Still, his heart ached a little at times.

He put his staff away, bowed to the ancestors, and left the dojo to make his way to his own rooms. A quick shower, a little anti-perspirant, a change into more formal clothing, and a longer-than-usual time spent combing his hair left him no more excuses. Sighing, he stepped out of his room and proceeded down the hallway toward his family's dining room.

Hiou slid the door of the dining room open, bowed to acknowledge his grandfather, father, and mother, Yumi, and Sebastian. He was walking around to take his place at the table when another door slid open, and he stumbled slightly. There, standing in the door, was a slightly flushed Maria in a pale silk kimono adorned in an intricate yet subtle flower pattern. Her hair had been gathered up behind her in the traditional manner and the bun was held in place by two elaborate butterfly pins. She stood, framed in the door, hands clasped delicately in front of her in a manner that clearly showed her extensive training as a young lady… and despite himself Hiou's first thought was that Takarada Maria was beautiful.

It would be a thought which would return to him many times in future years.

**oOoOOoOo**

Yashiro Chojiro, glared into the darkness at the high, ancient gate that barred him from seeing whatever was taking place inside of the Uesugi compound. After weeks of hiding, his rage and hatred had gotten the better of him and he began to form new plans for taking his revenge. It hadn't been too difficult to track down the three girls. After all, they seemed to be becoming more famous with each passing day… which only added to his hatred. _If he had to suffer this life of ignominy and fear, why didn't they?_

It was typical of Chojiro's outlook. Though he didn't even understand it himself, his anger and hatred tended to focus on those who… he believed… should be under his thumb. Though he was frustrated and afraid of the one they called "Sebastian," he didn't hate the man. The man was an obstacle; a hindrance. No, the ones Chojiro hated were ones like the three beauties, who should be nothing more than his personal chattel, but who dared to stand up to him. A woman should know her place, and he intended to teach all three of them… and his ex-wife as well… what their proper place was.

He grimaced as he watched the gate open to allow the man he feared and the little Takarada girl to step out. Next he saw the three young ladies step out with the tiny old woman who had aided in Chojiro's downfall several months before. All turned and bowed to the famous family who stood at the gate. Chojiro ducked unconsciously behind his steering wheel, though he knew that they couldn't possibly see him in the dark.

For a moment, his eyes fixated on the tall, raven-haired beauty who was his primary target. But then his eyes drifted back to the man… and he shuddered. _I need to get him out of the picture or nothing will work the way that I planned._

He continued to sit there and ponder his options as the two vehicles drove away.

**oOoOOoOo**

"Did you see Hiou's face?" Chiori giggled, "That boy is in trouble and he doesn't even know it."

Kanae smiled, "He might know it after tonight. His parents certainly like Maria." She glanced up to the front seat at Kyoko, "You seem awful withdrawn tonight, Kyoko. What's wrong?"

Kyoko looked away from the window, where she had been staring at the Rolls Royce in front of them. She looked back at Kanae, "It's nothing, Moko-san… I'm just thinking."

Yumi, who was driving, glanced over and saw Kyoko's pensive expression. Over the past several weeks she had seen that expression on Kyoko's face quite a bit… and usually when the young lady was in close proximity to Sebastian. _Does she suspect the truth?_

Yumi couldn't be sure. Kyoko hadn't said anything. Nor had she asked Yumi any more questions about her father. But during the past month Kyoko had made several excursions to _Spirit's Glen_, and Egami Hayata had become a frequent visitor to Tokyo. He was the clan's business representative and he had been slowly but surely bringing Kyoko up to speed on the true breadth and depth of the Egami family's financial holdings. Yumi had helped, but she had remained mostly on the operational side of things after marrying Colonel Swan and moved to the United States. Hayata had never been gifted with the sword or with any martial arts for that matter… but he was a genius at business. Under his watch-care, the family's wealth and influence had grown exponentially. And as the future head of the family, Kyoko would someday inherit responsibility for all of it.

It had been overwhelming. Many times during Hayata's visits, Yumi had feared that Kyoko was about to lose her composure and make a run for the hills… but the remarkable girl was never one to run from responsibility. Week after week, despite an already grueling work schedule… and despite her part in planning her own wedding… and despite her concerns over Ren's fast approaching announcement… Kyoko soldiered through and learned.

But these concerns were not what Yumi believed were on Kyoko's mind at the moment. There had been another, more worrisome issue that had plagued Yumi about Hayata's visits: namely, that Yumi's cousin and her brother looked very much alike. In point of fact, when the two had been very young boys, they had often tried to fool people by switching places. They had been successful quite often. Their friendship hadn't lasted; the two boys were too different in their interests and personalities… but they still bore a remarkable resemblance to each other. Naturally, lifestyle and hardships had made their alterations: Sebastian was trim and fit, with a hardness to him. Hayata was overweight and soft... yet there were still similarities in facial structure and most especially in the shape of their noses. So, although Hayata and Sebastian… or Egami Katsukage… were never in the same place, it was only a matter of time before Kyoko would notice the similarities.

Yumi could not forget the story of how Kyoko first realized that Ren was Kuu's son. She knew that Kyoko was a skilled observer, though she was still young enough to allow emotions and other issues to distract her. She would make the connection soon; if she hadn't already done so. Yumi had expressed her concerns to Hiiobaasama, but she was unsympathetic. Yumi knew that her grandmother did not agree with Katsukage's stubborn intransigence. While the wily old woman wouldn't directly oppose his decision, she was not above tilting the scales in favor of helping Kyoko to discover the truth in her own way.

She glanced over at the silent girl. Once again, those golden eyes were fixed on the car in front of them. _I'm sorry, Brother… but I agree with Hiiobaasama. Kyoko deserves to know her father… and I think that you're wrong about her reaction too. She would be very proud of you._

**oOoOOoOo**

Ren sat on his bed and read through the latest summary of the results from Kotonami Kanae and Lory's scheme. Although he had been skeptical at first, now he saw that they had, indeed, been right. The public response to the serial story had been overwhelming. At first, only the Japanese audience had truly been interested, but it had spilled over into the United States and now people from all over the world were making guesses on who the mystery couple might be. The story was now to the point where Kyoko was in danger from a stalker in Seattle. Tomorrow's release would tell the story of how he had flown to the United States in order to save her. That would leave only one week… seven days for the remainder of the story.

There was so much international interest that networks were already bidding for the rights to broadcast the final day… the day that the final episode would be published… and the night when he, Hizuri Kuon, would finally reveal the truth. Kyoko already had airplane tickets. She would be flying to California, where the couple would step out of the shadows and into the limelight for the first time as their true selves… well… almost. Both had agreed that Kyoko should remain as Mogami Kyoko, not Egami Kyoko… that would open up a Pandora's Box of questions that the family would prefer not to answer, and it would muddy the issue.

Truthfully, Ren was still trying to adjust to their new reality himself. He had been more than willing to share his wealth and all he possessed with Kyoko. He had only looked with amused concern as she had struggled to accept the fact that, by marring him, she would suddenly become rich… but now the shoe was on the other foot. True, the Hizuris were well-off. Their small empire, between acting, modeling, investments, and Julie's fashion business was nothing to scoff at… but it didn't even begin to compare with the international business and financial holdings of the Egami family. Suddenly it was Ren who was marrying above his station… and his male ego struggled with that in the wee hours of the morning.

But then Kyoko would call him. He would hear her sweet voice. He would hear her words of love. The rest ceased to matter. Wealthy, poor, or completely destitute, Ren only ever wanted one woman.

As if by some hidden signal, Ren's phone rang. He smiled as he looked at the Caller ID and flipped the phone open. "Hello, Kyoko."

"Good morning, Ren. Did you sleep well?"

Ren heard something tentative in Kyoko's voice, but he decided to wait and let her tell him what was bothering her, "I did sleep well… though Gunny woke Yashiro and I up at O-dark-thirty and made us run twenty-six miles. At least we finally reached our target… so that my wife won't embarrass me too much when we finally run the marathon."

Kyoko giggled… something that she seldom did except when talking with Ren. He loved the sound, so he often tried to scheme ways to drag it out of her. Kyoko spoke softly, her tone changine abruptly, "Ren… did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"About Sebastian… being my father?"

Ren winced. He had arrived at the inevitable conclusion over two weeks ago, but had chosen to remain silent to allow Kyoko to reach her own conclusion. Now he hoped that his decision had been wise. Drawing a deep breath, he finally replied, "I have suspected. I know a little bit about Sebastian's past… and I've suspected that there was a tie between him and Yumi… but I couldn't be certain." He wanted to ask if she was angry at him for withholding his conclusions, but he didn't.

When Kyoko remained silent, he finally asked, "How did you figure it out?"

Another silence stretched before Kyoko answered, "All of the clues were there… I just put it all together. Why wouldn't he want me to know, Ren?" There was almost a little girl's plea in Kyoko's voice, and it made Ren wince.

"I can only guess, but I suspect that it is because he is afraid that you would be ashamed of him."

"But why?"

"Kyoko, do you know why I held back from declaring my feelings for you, even though I was already head-over-heels for you?"

Ren could almost see Kyoko blushing on the other end of the line, "No… not really."

"Because of my past. As much as I wanted to be with you, I didn't think that it would be fair to tie you down with somebody like me… somebody who had done the things that I had done. I… I wanted to protect you."

"But that's… ridiculous! I keep telling you that I love you despite your past. And what does that have to do…. Oh… I see. But Ren, how do I make him understand?"

"I don't know, Kyoko. Be yourself. Any father would be proud to have you for a daughter. I've seen him watching you and I have no doubts that he is pleased with who you have become… so just give him time."

"I suppose," Ren heard her words and he could also hear the self-doubt that was almost inseparable from her character. Then she continued, "Is everything in order for next week?"

"It is… and knowing that you'll be here at my side will make all of the difference, Mrs. Hizuri." He had begun to call her that, on occasion, to remind himself and to remind her that they would soon be man and wife.

Kyoko giggled again and Ren knew that everything would be all right. "I look forward to being there to support you, Mr. Hizuri."

Ren smiled into the phone and wanted desperately to wrap his fiancée in his arms. With a husky tone in his throat, he said, "I love you, Kyoko. Give him time. Who knows? Maybe he'll even come around soon enough to give you away."

There was another long silence and Ren knew instinctively that Kyoko was fantasizing about that idea. After long enough that he thought that he might have lost the connection, Kyoko finally answered, "Yes. That would be good. I'll see you soon, Ren. I love you."

**oOoOOoOo**

There is an old saying that goes, "Always leave them begging for more." It began in the entertainment industry, and nowhere is it more applicable than in the world of theater. _The Shadow's Heart _run for forty-five days… an extremely good run for a play in Japan. In truth, it could have run for more… but the trick to making the play memorable… and to ensuring that it would entice audiences again in later years… was to end it while the tickets were still selling out. And thus the cast and crew were gathered together on the forty-fifth night to hold their closing party. Reporters and honored guests had been invited for the first hour, but then ushered out so that everyone could let their hair down without fear of becoming headlines in the morning news.

It was a Saturday, with no school for Maria on the following day, so Lory had consented to allow his granddaughter to remain for an extra hour. With Sebastian there, he had no fear of her being exposed to anything that she didn't need to see. The man-of-all-tasks was better than any guard dog… better even than Maria's grandfather… for protecting the young girl. Besides, there were many, like Kyoko and Fujinosuke, who had no interest in doing anything at the party that might be deemed inappropriate.

Chiori was there, as an assistant to Yumi, and she was currently nestled up next to her handsome Kabuki prince. Both looked completely content as they talked with Maria, Hiou, the very pregnant Sasaya Yuu and her husband Toyou Ichii, and Kyoko. Or rather, everyone else was talking while Kyoko had her face turned toward one corner, where Yumi and Sebastian were talking. Maria glanced over, saw her Onee-sama's gaze, and scooted closer to rest her head on her adopted big sister's shoulder. She still felt guilty for concealing the knowledge that she had, but also still felt resolved that it was a matter between Kyoko and Sebastian.

In the corner, brother and sister were dealing with a serious matter. "I've lost his trail completely, Yumi," Sebastian admitted with disgust. "He obviously moved his accounts, so I can't track his spending. He hasn't shown up at either of his two homes, hasn't touched his cars, and hasn't been anywhere near his yacht. But I don't believe for a minute that he has decided to forget about the past."

Yumi nodded speculatively, but she also made note of the way that her brother seemed to be favoring his side, "Sebastian, what is wrong?"

Sebastian saw her glance, but chose to pretend that she was asking about Chojiro. "What's wrong is that I can't protect the girls if I don't know what to look for. He's up to something and it can't be good."

Yumi looked up and held her brother's eyes for a long time. Then she expelled a breath through her nose and narrowed her eyes, "You're dodging me, brother. I'll let it go for now, but rest assured: I will find out or you will tell me."

Sebastian's jaw clenched, but he made no further reply.

Maria didn't protest, forty minutes later, when Sebastian announced that it was time for her to go. She was barely able to keep her eyes open as he led her toward the theater doors.

**oOoOOoOo**

Koaji glanced over as the passenger door of the truck opened. He already had the engine started before the heavily breathing man said, "They're moving. It's just the man and the little girl… are you sure that we shouldn't grab the girl? She's the Takarada heir and we could score…"

"NO!" Koaji barked, "Ichii, you idiot, we keep this simple. The man's paying us good money to nail that butler; nothing else. Besides, I've heard that her grandfather is not the type of man you want to mess with."

From the back one of the other thugs growled, "But what about that butler? Isn't he supposed to be some sort of fighter?"

"It won't matter much after I'm done with him," Koaji scoffed. They were moving now, following a parallel path to the one that they knew that the Rolls Royce would take. Sure enough, they caught a glimpse of the silver and dark-blue classic car as they looked down the road to the next intersection. Once past it, Koaji pulled over so that his vehicle would be concealed until the last second and turned off his lights. The Rolls Royce's path would require it to pass in front of this street. They waited, with Koaji lightly gunning the engine in anticipation. They they saw the lights of the oncoming car. Koaji counted to five and then gunned the truck forward.

Sebastian barely had time to register the onrushing vehicle before it smashed into the Rolls.

**oOo**

Kyoko was tired and not in a particularly festive mood after Maria left, so she said her goodbyes and went to find Yumi. Yumi was also ready to go, so they headed out to the car and climbed in. Almost at the same moment, both women felt that something was terribly wrong. Kyoko turned to Yumi and urgently said, "Drive Yumi… I don't…"

"I know," Yumi replied even as she punched the gas and squealed out of their parking spot. In two minutes they were flying towards the darkened silhouettes of men fighting and a wreck. Yumi slammed to a stop and climbed out, but Kyoko was already running toward the scene.

Sebastian, bloodied and staggering, but still upright, was fighting off two men. Two more were on the ground, writhing in some unknown agony, and a smaller figure was striking at another man with a long staff. Kyoko hit the curb and leaped into the path of the man confronting the small figure, striking with an elbow-drop on the man's collar bone. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees, and Maria brought her staff down with a mighty "thwack!" before Kyoko could strike him again. Kyoko wheeled to help Sebastian, but Yumi was already there and the remaining two attackers were falling back at the terrifying speed of the tiny woman.

In less than thirty seconds, the fight was over. Kyoko quickly gathered Maria in her arms, checking to see if the girl was fine. "I'm okay, Onee-sama… they weren't after me. They were all attacking Sebastian. They had knives… and someone shot a gun… and…"

Kyoko looked over at her father through the dark night and could immediately tell that something was not right. The man was bent to one side, clearly injured and clutching below his ribs. Then she saw the dark stains on Sebastian's hands. As Kyoko began to move toward him, he collapsed into Yumi's arms.

* * *

**Notes:** Once again, I apologize for the long delay. I won't go into details, but my life… and the lives around me… have become quite chaotic of late. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.


	52. The Mandate

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 52 – The Mandate**

In her exhaustion, Kyoko's head fell back to the headrest of the miserably uncomfortable plastic seat, but it was too short and her head impacted lightly on the even more uncomfortable concrete wall behind it. Suddenly she jerked awake, staring confusedly around her with bleary eyes. As her surroundings came into focus, she recognized Yumi, Kanae, and Chiori on the seats across from her own. She looked to her right and saw Takarada Lory, with Maria asleep in his lap. Yumi and Lory were awake, but the others had also drifted off.

Kyoko checked her watch and saw that nearly seven hours had passed since Sebastian had arrived at the Emergency Room. She met Yumi's eyes and saw the fatigue and fear in them. She was reminded that Sebastian might be her own undeclared father, but he was also Yumi's younger brother. It had become obvious, after Kyoko finally reached her conclusions about the man, that he and Yumi were very close. "How is he, Yumi?"

Yumi, the ever-cheerful, couldn't even manage a smile. "Dr. Niyomato, Ka… I mean… Sebastian's personal physician arrived an hour ago. The surgeon said that he was stable for the moment, but that there were other concerns… he didn't elaborate."

Kyoko felt Lory's eyes on her. The tall, distinguished man had always seemed to have the ability to look right into Kyoko's soul. Glancing back at Yumi, she sighed, "I know who he is, Yumi-san, Shacho."

Yumi looked at her with deep sadness, "He didn't tell you… because of the shame he feels about his past… it wasn't because of you."

Lory's deep, modulated voice joined in, "He is very, very proud of you, Mogami-chan." Kyoko could tell that her president was going to say more, but then the double doors of the Intensive Care Unit swung open. Kyoko and Yumi stood, and all three fixed the short, balding man with hard, expectant stares.

Dr. Niyomato flinched slightly. Although he was long accustomed to making his prognoses to the waiting families, it was still his least-favorite task. He was Takarada Lory's physician as well, so he already knew the man well. He held back a sigh as he looked from the surprisingly attractive older woman to the highly-recognizable golden eyes of Mogami Kyoko. Niyomato's wife and daughter were fixated on the new drama _Stage Dreams_, and they still watched their boxed-set of _Dark Moon _DVDs whenever he had to work late. His daughter had been engrossed in that other drama… _Box-something_, and he was glad when that show ended… the part that this golden-eyed girl played had been downright frightening. _I wonder what relation she has to Mr. Sebastian…_

"My name is Dr. Niyomato. I am Mr. Sebastian's personal physician." He paused and looked at the two ladies, "Before I continue, may I ask what your relationships are with my patient?"

Yumi spoke first, "I am his sister, Doctor… and before Kyoko answers that question, we need to be assured of your confidentiality."

The balding man raised an eyebrow, but he nodded, "You have my word."

"I… am his daughter," Kyoko answered… and she realized that it was the first time that she had uttered those words. They sounded so foreign, and frightening, and exhilarating. And did she even have the right to say that, when _he_ wouldn't acknowledge her?

Dr. Niyomato was unaware of Kyoko's inner conflict. He couldn't quite hide his astonishment at her words… but then again he was one of the few people who had probably seen his patient without contact lenses in. _They both have golden eyes… why did I never make the connection? _He mentally shook himself out of his reverie and bowed, "I am honored to meet you both." He cleared his throat and prepared himself to deliver the news that suddenly seemed much harder to deliver, "Mr. Sebastian is stable… but only because we have him attached to a multitude of machines. The gunshot wound ruptured his left kidney… the only functioning kidney he had remaining."

At some point in the last minute, Yumi and Kyoko's hands had joined. Now both ladies squeezed as they took in the news. Yumi spoke first, "Will he live?"

"Yes… however… many people could survive away from dialysis for short durations, but Mr. Sebastian's body has suffered too many traumas over the years… I regret to say that he'll have to remain attached to a machine more or less permanently unless we can get him a compatible kidney."

Without hesitation, sister and daughter both spoke up, "I'll do it."

The doctor scratched the bridge of his nose before addressing Yumi first, "Ma'am, you are obviously in excellent shape, but I'm afraid that you're still a little too… advanced…"

Yumi regarded the doctor like a bug for a moment before smiling sadly, "You're probably right…" and she turned to Kyoko, "… but Kyoko, you have a very _pressing event_ coming up soon…"

Kyoko shook her head, "Ren would understand… but you're right… Doctor, when will this need to happen?"

"After the trauma of the gun wound and the additional internal damage, Mr. Sebastian won't be stable enough for a transplant operation for at least another seven to nine days."

Kyoko nodded and began talking quickly, "Then it's settled. I'll be back from the States in six days. We're wrapping up the season finale of _Stage Dreams_ tomorrow, and I already have five episodes of _Cooking With Kyoko_ in the vault. Yumi, you'll probably have to make some other phone calls, but we should be fine?"

Yumi grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders, "Kyoko, aren't you forgetting the wedding? Having a kidney removed will put a real cramp in your plans."

Kyoko lifted her own hands to hold her newfound Aunt's arms, "I only just found my father, Yumi. I can't stand by and let him die, can I?"

Dr. Niyomato spoke up, "Umm, there is the matter of compatibility. We'll need to run some tests to see…"

**oOo**

Ren sat back in his studio chair in stunned silence as he listened to Kyoko's tale of the events of the previous evening… culminating in her decision to donate a kidney. He wanted to berate her; to tell her that donating an organ was a serious matter… but he knew that he would be throwing his words away. Kyoko always thought of others first. She would save her father no matter what it might cost her. Her only concern was in how Ren would feel about the decision… which left him with no option to dissent. "If we have to postpone the wedding, then that is what we'll do, My Love. I agree that this is important."

"Thank you, Corn, for understanding." Kyoko's soft words made Ren want to reach through the line and hold her close. "I'm just glad that it turned out that my kidney will be compatible." Ren's silent reluctance softened with the use of Kyoko's pet-name for him. Corn… the Corn of Kyoko's imagination… had been her confidant for many years. Whenever Kyoko had been faced with heartbreak, confusion, or seemingly insurmountable odds, she had talked to Corn.

And now she was using that name to talk over this decision. "Kyoko… what is really bothering you?" He spoke it gently, but in that same tone that he had used in the past to ask her if she was hiding something from him.

After a long pause, she replied, "What if… what if he doesn't want to be my father… what if he feels like I'm using this to force him to accept…"

"Stop that, Kyoko!" Ren barked, with more heat than he intended. Realizing this, he softened his next words, but the firmness remained, "Despite everything, despite all of the people who love you and care for you, you're still that lonely little girl inside, aren't you?"

Kyoko was scrunched up in an almost fetal position in the lawn chair as she heard those words. Ren's admonishment… and his intent… came across the airwaves. Slowly, reluctantly, Kyoko forced her body to relax and stretch out. Her only verbal response, though, was a quiet, "Un."

"Kyoko, I think that Yumi is telling the truth. He isn't denying you; he's protecting you. Neither you nor I know the full details but from what I have heard, your father was wilder than me. He made mistakes and he did things that, if the news ever got hold of… you can imagine how it might impact your career. It's bad enough to be saddled with one bad-boy…"

Surprising even herself, Kyoko giggled, "I seem to have a thing for bad boys, don't I?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Yumi pulled her car into the parking garage and followed the arrows until they led her to the glass-walled basement lobby. Kyoko stepped off of the elevator, into the lobby, and out to the car with a purpose in her steps. Yumi said nothing as the Kyoko buckled in and they drove back out of the cavernous garage of Ren's apartment building.

As they neared the edge of town, Kyoko finally spoke. "Is the family assembling?" There was a coldness, a purposefulness that had never been there before.

Yumi had the same expression as she watched the road and nodded, "There are two or three who are too far away or deeply involved in an assignment, but the rest have been arriving all through yesterday and last night."

"Good." That was all that was said. That was all that either needed to say until they reached _Spirit's Glen._

**oOoOOoOo**

Yashiro Chojiro scanned the newspapers again for any news on the previous night's attack. _Surely there must be something!_ But there was nothing! Nothing on the internet news! Nothing on the television or radio news! Nothing in print!

_Surely there must have been something? I gave those thugs every detail that was needed. I gave them the perfect opportunity! What more could they ask for?_

His temporary cell phone rang and he jumped before scrambling for the device. The number on the screen was the number he had been waiting for, so he flipped it open and growled, "Why haven't you called…"

"You told me that there would only be the driver and the girl, Takahashi!" The angry voice interrupted. Chojiro had chosen the name at-random to protect his identity. "Now _my men_ and in the infirmary of the Tokyo lockup… so don't get sharp with me."

"They did the job!" Chojiro demanded, "Then why haven't I heard anything?"

"You _idiot!_" The voice on the line was furious enough to break through Chojiro's own tirade. He flinched as the man continued, "You sent us after the chauffeur of the _Takarada Lory! _One of the richest and most influential men in Tokyo? And did you know who that little girl in the car was?"

"Of co…" Chojiro grimaced and changed his answer, "It doesn't matter. I only asked you to get the chauffeur. I didn't ask you to harm the girl in any way.

"I strongly suggest… whoever you really are… that you go to ground quickly. Because if Takarada doesn't find you, I will… not that he won't find you…" the man hung up, leaving Chojiro to process the threat and all that it implied.

After staring at his phone for another minute, he suddenly started scrambling to throw his clothing into a suitcase.

**oOoOOoOo**

She sat at the head of the long table, though she felt that she should be standing. But both Yumi and the hiiobasama had insisted that this position was the right one, under the circumstances.

Although Kyoko had been undergoing training as a swordswoman and fighter since the previous November… and although she had been also training under Egami Hayata in managing (or at least understanding) the family holdings for more than a month… Kyoko had still held back from declaring herself to the family. Now the time for equivocation was over.

Yumi watched her niece, student, and charge with affection and fascination. Ren had once told her of Kyoko's declaration for why she wanted to act: To find out who she really was and to shape that person. Kyoko had played many different roles now and mesmerized people with her amazing transformations from character to character… but those parts were nothing to the whole person that Yumi saw in front of her now.

Kyoko sat there, tiny in comparison to most of the others at the table but so upright, so dignified, and so purposeful that everyone in the room was already deferring to her before she had even spoken. It was… in a word… magical. But there was nothing magical about Kyoko's reasons for being at _Spirit's Glen_ on this day. Nor would there be any celebration as Kyoko the role that was her birthright. Instead, Kyoko would begin her position as heir apparent of the Egami family with a mandate.

"Hello, and thank you all for travelling here. My name is Mogami Kyoko, and I have the honor of being Egami. My mother's name is of no consequence, but my father's name is all known to you well: I am the only child of Egami Katsukage."

Kyoko allowed everyone to react to this and absorb it before continuing. By agreement, Hiiobasama, Yumi, and Hayata had kept Kyoko's identity a secret up until now. But with the ancient woman to Kyoko's right, Hayata to her left, and Yumi facing her, there was no question in anyone's mind about the truth of Kyoko's statement. "As some of you may know, Egami Katsukage was the rightful heir of the family, yet he chose other pursuits. The mantle then fell to Egami Mayumi, his sister."

Kyoko had been surprised to discover that Yumi's true name was "Mayumi," which means "true, gentle beauty." Kyoko found the _beauty_ part undeniable, but after seeing Yumi fight, she questioned the _gentle_ part of the name. This though reminded Kyoko of her purpose and she continued, "What you probably don't know is that, for the past decade or more, Katsukage has been working for Takarada Lory, of LME, as his security and driver. What you also have not heard is that last night, while driving Takarada's granddaughter home from a party, he was attacked by hired thugs who first rammed his car, and then produced a handgun and knives with the intention of either killing or maiming him. My father is in the hospital now, in critical condition."

There was a fire in Kyoko's golden eyes that demanded, and received, the rapt attention of every person at the table. "This cowardly act was perpetrated because my father stood in the way of one man's obsessive attempts at revenge on my best friend, several others, and myself. The man who commissioned this group of thugs was too cowardly to attack Katsukage himself... he reserves all of his aggression for those he deems to be helpless… instead, he cringed in a corner somewhere and paid _other men_ to do his dirty work."

Everyone who had been invited to the table that day was Egami. Everyone was highly trained in the Egami martial arts, using both hand and weapons. And everyone at the table, with the exception of the ancient woman and Hayata, was involved in security and protection work. These men and woman were as tough as anyone, anywhere… and they were fiercely loyal to the family. So when Kyoko spoke again, there was no discussion; no dissension; only readiness to act, "For the next week, beginning this afternoon, I have to fly to the United States. During that time my friends, my coworkers, and those that I love are in danger because of a man named Yashiro Chojiro. Hayata-san has all of the details in folders for you and will make those available in a minute."

Kyoko scanned every face individually for a moment with a cold fire in those golden eyes, "I realize that it may be improper for me to make such a demand of you after only now introducing myself, but please hear me: First, please protect the people on the list. Second, please find that man for me. Do not go out of your way to harm him… I want him to face justice through legal channels… but please find him and prevent him from causing any more harm. Yumi… Mayumi... will remain in Tokyo to be with her brother and to coordinate this effort. I make this request as a member and the rightful successor of the Egami. Please honor this request." With the dignity of a queen, Kyoko closed her speech with only a graceful seated bow.

**oOoOOoOo**

Two hours later Yumi, Kanae, and Chiori hugged her and then waved as Kyoko walked into the tunnel leading to her airplane. Despite everyone's reassurances, Kyoko was torn about flying to the United States. Ren needed her for the carefully choreographed revelation of his identity, but Kyoko couldn't get her mind off of the man in critical condition in the hospital. _Isn't it wrong to leave him like this?_

But Yumi had been persuasive. Sebastian… Katsukage wouldn't probably even open his eyes for another week. The doctor intended to keep him sedated while his body recovered from the trauma of the car wreck, the fight, and the gunshot wound. Kyoko would probably be back, and might possibly be done with surgery, before Sebastian ever returned to consciousness.

…which was good, because Ren was on his last day of filming, the serial story about Ren and Kyoko was on its second-to-last day before completion, and the couple was booked for a whirlwind schedule of talk shows and interviews, beginning immediately after the story was complete.

* * *

**Notes: **I apologize for the short chapter. The next will be necessarily longer. Thanks for reading


	53. The story heard around the world

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 53 – The story heard around the world**

_The following talk show is entirely fictional. Any resemblance to any particular major U.S. talk show is entirely coincidental (and you believe me, right?)_

The live audience of the _Sarah_ show applauded enthusiastically as the middle-aged host walked out onto the stage, waved, and took her usual, comfortable seat. On some occasions Sarah would have her first guest already seated, but on this occasion her guests would not join her until after a lengthy introduction..

To be honest, Sarah's producers had expressed their doubts as to whether or not the American viewing audience would be that interested in a couple whose exposure was almost exclusively known Japanese entertainment. Sarah had entertained her own doubts; despite her fascination with the serial story that had been taking the people of both nations… plus many more… by storm. Then a little judicious searching by one of Sarah's best staffers had revealed that the couple was not as unknown as she and her producers might have thought.

For quite a few years now, Asian dramas had been subtitled and posted on the internet. The Korean dramas seemed to have made the biggest impression in the U.S., while Japanese anime dominated a different crowd. But one Japanese drama had risen to the top of the Most Popular list and had remained there for a long time: _Dark Moon._ Sarah had sat down to watch the drama herself and had been so captivated that she had stayed up all night to watch all twenty episodes. She had laughed, cried, and raged at the villains along with the rest of the people who had been sucked in by the drama. She had fallen in love with the handsome protagonist, had rooted for the female lead, and had shivered whenever the frighteningly dangerous, horribly scarred cousin had made an appearance.

Sarah had also viewed several other dramas that featured either of her two main guests. The man was an excellent actor who was as talented as he was handsome, but it was the young female guest who had truly begun to capture Sarah's attention. That was because, for each role that the young actress played, Sarah had to repeatedly go back to the credits to verify that it was the same actress! In fact, Sarah had actually asked the same staffer who had spoken up before to verify that there wasn't _two_ Kyoukos. The girl was a changeling!

Still, even after the staffer had assured her that her pending guest was, in fact, the _one-and-only_ Kyouko, Sarah had struggled to reconcile the sweet girl in the story to the characters in the dramas. Nor could she entirely accept that Ren Tsuruga, who was a truly beautiful man, would choose this young woman over any other… until she watched _Dangerous Academics_ and saw recorded clips from the play _The Shadow's Heart._ Then, and only then did Sarah begin to understand.

Now, as Sarah settled into her seat, she was once again trying to reconcile the girl she had just met to the girl in those films and dramas. Sarah had been an actor herself. Occasionally she still made appearances. But in all of her years in entertainment she had only met a very few other men or women who could bring a character to life in the way that the young woman behind the stage did. Sarah pushed those thoughts aside, smiled at the cameras, and began.

"Good morning, and welcome to the Sarah Palmer show. For the past two months the world has been waiting with bated breath each day for the next installment of a fascinating true story. The story, as most of you know, is about two destined lovers who met first, supposedly by chance, in a special clearing in the woods in Japan. At their first meeting, the boy was ten and the girl was six. They struck up an instant friendship and continued to meet together for ten days… and then they parted. Our mystery couple met again, by chance, at the same place of work ten years after they parted. The man, for reasons that will be explained today, had returned to Japan, changed his name, and started a new life. He recognized her after only a short time, but it would be almost two more years before she would realize his true identity.

"Nevertheless, they were drawn to each other inevitably, and they built a new relationship long before the truth came out. Here are some highlights of the story thus far:" The huge wall-screen behind Sarah lit up and began the dramatic reenactment of some of the more touching scenes. The actors on the screen never showed their faces; only legs and hands and the back of heads were ever shown as various emotionally-charged moments were featured: the blue stone falling down the stairwell; the day that Ren was sick and Kyoko nursed him back to health; the day that he flew to Seattle and protected her from her stalker; these and many more scenes captured the live and the viewing audience's emotions. When the final scene… Kyoko's recognition of Ren's true identity and their subsequent date… faded away, there was a moment of pregnant silence. Then the lights faded in and Sarah stood center-stage.

"I know that I am not the only one who has guessed and speculated about the true identity of our two lovers. I found out about the story late, but since then I have read each installment faithfully and have waited for the final chapter with eagerness. Now…" Sarah pulled a folded document out of her pocket and flourished it in front of the audience, "I have that final installment. Would you like me to read it?"

In one very loud voice the live audience shouted out their approval. Sarah shrugged as if it made no difference to her and then dramatically… slowly… broke the seal on the folded document and opened it. After another moment, she began reading.

_They were alone again, laying on a thick blanket and watching the brilliant stars in the night sky in front of her little castle. She was cuddled up next to him, just enjoying his warmth. She broke the silence to look up at his handsome face and ask, "How did you get permission to build here? I thought that this was private property."_

_"__I bought it. I've owned it for months. I couldn't stand the idea of anyone defiling this place and building a hotel or something. It will stay as it is today, a park."_

_She smiled and relaxed into his arms again. "What have you named the park?"_

_"__I haven't. I have two name choices, but the final decision is dependent upon your answer."_

_"__My answer? I don't understand."_

_She felt him fumbling around with his free arm until he gave a grunt of satisfaction. She heard what sounded like a popping sound, like a small box opening, and then he placed something small and square on her chest. As the starlight glittered on the multi-faceted stone mounted on a golden ring in the center of the box, he answered her question._

_"__You get to decide if this park should be named using your family name… or mine."_

_She looked at the object for what seemed like an eternity to him. Then she stiffened as her mind finally grasped the import of the ring and the meaning of his words. She jumped up, catching at the box that juggled in her fumbling hands. When she caught it she fell to her knees and extended the box to him with her face pointed to the ground._

_"Please take it, Sempai. I… I'm not worthy of… Oh…" She was suddenly lifted up weightlessly in the air, still curled up. _(The audience, as reader's of the story, were already familiar with the female character's self-effacing habits)

_He spoke softly. He had almost allowed himself to be overwhelmed by anger due to his own self-doubt, but the way she groveled made him realize that she wasn't rejecting him… she was rejecting herself ... again. "Do you love me?"_

_"Oh… yes! More than anything! More than anyone! But don't you see, that's why I can't… I can't let you tie yourself down to someone…"_

_"Hush," He punctuated his words with his lips. She was still being held like a little child as he allowed the true power of his love for her to come out for the first time. Always before, when he had kissed her, he had held back. But this time, for this one moment, he let his true feelings for her come out through his kiss. When he pulled back, her body was limp and she could only just look up at him in wonder. "Do you understand now? I have never felt this way about anyone else. If you are truly worried about me, then you will say yes. Because, if you reject me, you won't be saving me; you will destroy me."_

_He continued to hold her as he sat back down. The stars were forgotten as she let herself rest in his arms… and let herself truly believe for the first time. "You want me." Her words came out softly, almost as if… as if by saying them she might break the spell. "You really want me? When you could have anybody?"_

_He looked down at her with adoring eyes, "Baka. You've never needed to have a doubt about it. I've had to watch all of those other guys hover around you all of the time. And I've always had to worry that you would finally get over your phobia when I wasn't around. Do you even realize how many times I've confessed my love to you?"_

_She looked confused. "What guys? And when did you confess to me? I would remember something like that."_

_He shook his head, "Never mind." His long arm reached out and retrieved the box. He snapped it shut and looked into her eyes. "I did this all wrong. Before you give me an answer, there's something important that I need to tell you about. It might color your answer, so I have to be fair and tell you this first."_

_She could feel a slight tremor in his supporting arm. "What's wrong!" Her imagination ran wild, "You're not… dying … are you?" Her eyes filled with tears and she started examining his face for signs of disease._

_He chuckled, "No, I'm perfectly healthy. It's just… um, could you maybe sit facing me? You're entirely too cute at this moment and if I'm holding you then I…" _(The audience laughed as Sarah read this, and behind the curtain Kyoko blushed profusely in Ren's arms)

_Her eyes grew large and she quickly moved into a sitting position on her knees, facing him. Even in the moonlight the red blush on her face was visible. Unfortunately, that look was just as adorable, and he had to suppress a groan of frustration and desire. He knew that the best way to throw cold water on the situation was to tell her what he had to say, so he just blurted it out. "I need to go back to the United States."_

_"Huh?" The words were so unexpected that she couldn't process them. Then her hands began to quiver as her body seemed to grasp what her brain couldn't accept, "You're leaving me?" The words came our almost like a soft plea, but they stabbed him through the heart._

_"No! Not permanently, just for a little while. Do you trust me? I keep asking you to trust me, but now I have to ask you again: will you trust me? And allow me to explain?"_

_She nodded numbly. Somehow her energy seemed to all be gone. "Please, go ahead, Sempai."_

_"Please don't say it like that. If you call me Sempai, then you're shutting me out again. Call me by my name… or call me Corn." _(The audience was familiar with that part of the story and understood the odd name well)

_She saw the plea in his eyes and it cut through the sudden gauze that was forming around her heart again. "I can't call you Corn… Corn left me for ten years. But you came all the way to America just to save me. I trust you. Please tell me why you need to go."_

_He sighed in relief. In just moments he had seen two years worth of progress disappear. It had been worse than he could have imagined, and he almost changed his mind. But he felt that he had to follow through with his intent. "When I marry you… if you accept… I want you to take my name. I want you to wear my __real__ name, not some stage name. And I want to earn my name back._

_"When I was fifteen, the Boss came to our home and gave me a challenge: Leave everything behind, even my name and money, and come to Japan to build a career entirely on my own, without the benefit or interference of my family name… and then go back and prove myself an equal to my father in the States._

_"An American producer spent the last six months working on a project here in Japan. He saw my acting, and he wants me to star in a major film that he is producing out of Hollywood. The movie is at the same level as what my father normally appears in. It would take six months to film." He saw the alarmed look on her face. He sat down the ring box and reached out to take her hand, "And it will be completed in May."_

_He let that sink in. She tried to control herself as she asked, "You'll be leaving in November?"_

_"December 5th, after the last filming for __our drama__; I don't know for certain that I will be able to be here on December 25th. That is why I didn't want to wait to propose to you. I don't want you to have any doubt about how I feel about you._

_"I love you. When I go, I want to know… I need to know that you'll be here when I come back. More than anything else I want you to take my name, but I have to earn it back first. Can you… do you understand?"_

_She looked at him without speaking for so long that he began to feel panic setting in. "__I've lost her. Because of my selfish pride about this challenge, I'm going to lose…"_

_A slender hand reached out to take up the box that he had set aside. She opened the box carefully and looked at its contents. She sat the box down on the ground and used a thumb and forefinger to extract the ring. She brought it up to her chest and held it close, admiring the way that the stars twinkled in its facets. Finally, she reached out a hand to take his hand, and she placed the ring in his palm._

_With a blush he could still see in the darkness, she said "I like your family name for the park. After you put this beautiful ring on my finger, could I have another one of those kisses?"_

The audience "awwwwed" as Sarah concluded her reading. She wiped a tear from her own eye before tenderly placing the sheet of paper on her table. "So what do you think? Would you like to meet our couple?"

The clamoring applause was deafening until Sarah finally had to wave them down. "First of all, I should tell you that the male member of this soon-to-be-famous couple is already well-known to some of you… or at least, his family is well-known. Our female guest, on the other hand, is also well-known to those of you who like to watch Japanese dramas on the Internet… though you probably won't recognize her immediately. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Kuon Hizuri… known to many as Tsuruga Ren, and Kyouko!"

The audience's applause was loud, but slightly subdued at first. Few people in the U.S. had a clue who either of these people were at first. Kyouko was unknown, and the Hizuri's son had mostly faded from memory. Sarah had anticipated this, however, and so her staff had compiled multiple clips from the couple's various dramas that had already made an impact on the Internet. As recognition dawned, the applause began to grow.

Kyoko, looking tiny and embarrassed next to her blond-haired, blue eyed giant fiancé, looked beautiful nonetheless. Julie had flown back on the previous day and she had engaged an entire team of people to ensure that her future daughter-in-law… and present daughter-in-heart… would look stunning. Kyoko was dressed in a flowing, spaghetti-strapped silk dress that emphasized her now well-muscled yet still delightfully feminine form. The men in the audience found her very, very alluring. Next to her, Kuon looked like a blond Adonis. The women of the audience were smitten as soon as he smiled.

Sarah, having had an hour to get used to Ren's presence, still found it difficult to tear her eyes away so that she could motion the couple to their seats and continue with her show.

"First of all, I think that I speak for all or most of my audience when I say that your story was quite fascinating. Kuon, Kyoko, could you tell us what prompted you to share it?"

Ren felt Kyoko's reassuring hand squeeze and he returned it with a gentle squeeze of his own, "To be honest, it wasn't either Kyoko's idea or my own. A dear and talented friend had heard our story and she had written it out… though she had sworn to never reveal it. We are both, after all, very private people, despite… or perhaps due to our chosen profession. Privacy is a precious comodity for us."

"Then what made you change your mind?" Sarah asked, looking at Kyoko. A close-up on Kyoko's face revealed her unusual golden-eyes and a few of the audience members gasped quietly and muttered to each-other.

Kyoko smiled sadly, "Ren… or should I say Kuon… was concerned about how people would receive the news of his true identity. You see, he has very loyal and devoted fans… and he was afraid that the story of his past mistakes might startle those fans… and that they would feel betrayed. We didn't want that. But our story… the story of how we met and all that has happened thereafter… shows that Ren is still the same good person who I first met in the clearing." She looked up at Ren's handsome face with a look of affection that captivated viewers throughout the world in a heartbeat, "He is a kind, hardworking, caring man. And I think that our story demonstrated that. So when another dear friend offered this idea as the solution for revealing Ren's true identity as Kuon, even though we would have preferred to keep our private lives private, we agreed to her plan."

Sarah nodded gravely, "Let's talk about you for a moment, Kuon. You are the son of Kuu Hizuri, the famous Hollywood action star, and Julie Hizuri, also known as Julie Swan, who has been both a model and a famous designer. Why did you become so rebellious in your teen years?"

The camera now focused on Kuon's handsome face and his brilliant blue eyes. "I don't make any excuses. I wanted to be an actor like my father, but my own temper and touchiness, as well as the false perception that I was riding my father's coat-tails, got in the way. Many other children of celebrities have overcome this situation, but I allowed it to get to me. I responded to the insults and taunts of my peers with my fists… and I am ashamed to say that many were hurt due to my lack of maturity."

The sad expression on Kuon's face completely captured the audience as he continued, "Then, one day, a very close and dear friend of mine died while trying to protect me from my own foolishness. It broke me, and I didn't think that I would ever recover. But as the story showed, a dear friend of my father, Lory Takarada, the president of one of the most prestigious talent agencies in Asia, offered me a way to redeem myself: Change my name, fly to Japan, and build my own reputation based solely upon my own hard work and talent. I took him up on that offer and that is how I became Tsuruga Ren."

Sarah nodded and looked at the audience, "For those western viewers who don't know this, in Japan it is customary to say your family name first, and then your given name. You might also like to know that Tsuruga Ren, over the past seven years, has more than just reinvented himself. Tsuruga Ren has been the number one actor in Japan for the last four years running. Not only that, but he has just wrapped up his first film in the United States, _The Wrong Man_, which will appear in theaters in June. Let's look at a clip from that movie…"

The extended trailer for _The Wrong Man_ appeared on the screen. It was well-cut and the movie promised to be both insightful and action-packed. When the clip was over, Sarah smiled conspiratorially, "Of course, since we have showed one or Kuon's clips, it is only fair that we should show something of Kyouko's as well. My staff has compiled several interesting clips."

Kyoko cringed inwardly, but maintained her outward composure as some of the most dramatic… and sometimes sexy clips were shown from _Dark Moon, Box 'R, Dangerous Academics, _and _Chasing the Wave*._ Then, when the lights came on and Kyoko thought that the torture was over, Sarah grinned and said, "Oh, and my staffers were able to secure one more _very _interesting little video. Do any of you remember, a few months ago, when the Japanese swordswoman came to Washington D.C. and stopped a mugger in the park?" Kyoko tried to sink into her seat, but Ren only grinned and used one arm to hold her upright. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, that was our young guest, Mogami Kyoko."

The clipping from that event, with Kyoko standing over the cowed mugger in the mist, with the Egami Sword in her hand, appeared on the screen. The live audience went wild, clapping and cheering. Kyoko, red faced, tried to maintain her composure, but her embarrassment was evident as her face was shown in close-up on the screen. But Sarah wasn't done, "In case you're wondering why our young guest was carrying a sword, perhaps an explanation is in order. Kyouko had actually flown to our capital to see her fiancé, and to give a demonstration for the cast and crew of his film. My staffers, wonderfully talented as they are, were able to secure a copy of that demonstration."

The lights went dim again and suddenly Kyoko was facing off with Sergeant Stewart Price with hardened wooden practice swords. She looked beautiful, dressed as she was in white silk with her hair done up in oriental fashion, but then she began to move and she suddenly seemed very dangerous. Kyoko, watching the film, was picking out all of her mistakes and trying not to grimace. To the audience it looked like she was some sort of sword master. She moved with such grace and speed, and with such flow, that people held their breaths. But it was the smile on her face and the fire in her golden eyes that held them captive until the demonstration match was over. Then, as the film faded, the live audience began applauding with unprompted enthusiasm.

Sarah smiled triumphantly. She had known, as soon as she saw the short film, how her audience would react. People simply didn't expect a petite young girl of eighteen to do things like that… and when she did, they were sure to respond with awe. "For the past two months, Kyoko has been debuting for the first time on stage. The play that she has been starring in seems to be tailor-made for her, because it was set in medieval Japan and Kyoko played the part of a misunderstood swordswoman… sort of a Japanese Robin Hood. We have also been told that there has been serious talk of filming an English-speaking movie about this story, with Kyouko as the lead actress."

The talk-show host turned back to the couple, "The final installment of your story ended with that beautiful proposal…" on the screen behind her, a photo of Kyoko's pagoda-style mini-castle in the faerie clearing was displayed, "… and we know that Kyouko accepted… We also know that you completed your filming three weeks earlier than expected... so could you tell us: when will the wedding be?"

Ren smiled tenderly at Kyoko before turning back to Sarah, "Due to certain other considerations we will celebrate our wedding in June. Originally we were going to hold the wedding as soon as we returned to Japan, but then…" he gave playboy-smile that made many of the female viewers almost swoon, "… I am a little impatient." Kyoko turned crimson red and it took every fiber of control for her to not run off of the stage. Then Ren had mercy on her, "Mostly, we are delaying until June because we have such a tight work schedule. But my mother, who is handling the majority of the arrangements, has pointed out that such a special day requires much planning… and that the groom doesn't get much of a say in the manner." The audience laughed in sympathy as he pushed out his lip in a pout. Ren had agreed with Kyoko that they wanted to keep her pending surgery under-wraps. She had decided that it would serve no purpose for the world to know her true identity as an Egami… or rather _The _Egami_._ _Let the world believe that the delay (and Kyoko's month-long disappearance from public view) was due to her efforts to plan a wedding instead_.

Sarah took the reference to Kuon's mother as a cue, "Well then, Kuon Hizuri, since we've reintroduced you to the world, perhaps it's time to introduce your parents." The crowd roared in applause as Kuu and Julie walked onto the stage. Kuu was still handsome and powerful-looking, and Julie was still stunningly beautiful. When the couple had exchanged hugs with their children and had taken their seats, the resemblance between father and son became immediately apparent.

It had all been carefully choreographed. Now that the world was enthusiastically embracing Ren and Kyoko, the people who remembered Kuon's deviant teen years were prepared to be more forgiving. For the next half-hour the Hizuris talked about Kuon's childhood, about his struggles and his difficulties, and about the lost seven years. But they ended with how deeply proud of their son they were for reinventing himself into a solid, productive man. Finally, to divert the world's attention away from Kuon's past once again, Kuu told the story of his first encounters... or confrontations... with Kyouko, and why he already loved her as his own child before she ever agreed to marry into the family. It was such a fun and touching story that the viewers embraced it with joy.

Ren, or rather, Kuon came out of the interview with a much better than break-even acceptance from his fans. Kyoko had unwittingly become an international icon due to the emphasis on her acting skills in her dramas, her musical talents in _Chasing the Wave, _her swordsmanship, and the story of her unique approach to defeating Kuu. She would never grasp the full reality, but in that single hour Kyoko had not only exceeded Fuwa Sho, but she had left Tsuruga Ren in the dust as well. Over the next several years the offers for projects would continue to pour in from not only Japan and the U.S., but from other nations as well.

Ren knew it, and he accepted the truth with aplomb. Kyoko's willingness to stand up with him and face the consequences of his past was the greatest gift that she had given him yet. He already knew and understood Kyoko's true potential. It seemed only right that the world should know as well.

Later, as he held her in his lap and they watched the stars from the veranda of his room in his parent's mansion, Ren turned his head and gently kissed Kyoko's slender neck. She shivered as a delicious warmth overcame the cool of the early May evening. Ren leaned back and studied her profile before saying, "Thank you."

Kyoko turned and the moonlight caught in her incredible golden eyes, "For what?"

"For flying halfway around the world to save me."

Kyoko had to think about that for a second before she lifted a slender hand and caressed Ren's strong jaw, "I was only returning the favor."

No more was said. Kyoko laid her head on her man's shoulder and together they turned their attention back to the stars.

Unseen in the darkened door behind them, another older couple hugged as they watched the scene. The Hizuris had their son back… and the girl he had brought back with him was more than worth the investment of those seven long, lonely years.

* * *

**Notes: **The excerpt that Sarah read was taken directly from the prequel to _The Shadow's Heart, _which was _Patience is its own reward._ Of course, since nobody was supposed to know the identity of the couple yet, I had to remove the names.

Before anyone asks, the couple will be doing a lot of interviews in both the U.S. and Japan. These will only be referenced in the story, however.

*_Dangerous Academics _and _Chasing the Wave_ were both earlier projects of Kyoko in the story _Patience._


	54. The Unwelcome Return

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 54 – The Unwelcome Return**

"Could you believe it? Tsuruga Ren is Hizuri Kuon! That explains why he is so tall… and handsome!" The two ladies who were much too old to giggle did so anyway, bringing annoyance to their superintendent… but then, _everything_ annoyed their superintendent, so what did it matter?

"And to think, he met her _right here in Kyoto!_" The other woman sighed, "I should have met him instead."

"Don't be silly. When he was ten, you were already in your thirties," the first woman retorted playfully, "Even _you_ wouldn't do _that!_"

The second woman pouted, "Oh, of course not… but that means that Hizuri Kuu was here at the same time… and he is _definitely_ the right age!" The two workers giggled again and their supervisor felt her jaws clenching. It was bad enough that she was here instead of…

"And to imagine, Kyouko is going to marry him! Did you see that interview with the American woman? The girl certainly has made Kyoto proud, hasn't she?"

"Repeat that!" The supervisor snarled, causing the two older women to jump back in alarm.

The supervisor leaned forward into the last speaker's face and spoke again with a cold voice, "Repeat what you just said about Kyouko."

The woman stammered for a moment before finally getting her words out, "I… I was just saying that… K..Kyouko…"

"Just spit it out, you old fool! Who is Kyouko marrying!"

The other woman, upon seeing this despicable new supervisor bullying her friend, finally spoke up, "See here, Supervisor-san. There is no reason for you to be…"

The younger woman visibly composed herself, though it still seemed like she wanted to rip someone's throat out, "I apologize. Now, in simple Japanese, please tell me: who is Kyouko marrying, and what else were you saying about the man?"

"She is marrying Tsuruga Ren… only he isn't really Tsuruga Ren after all. His real name is Hizuri Kuon, and he is the son of Hizuri Kuu and Julie Swan."

Both older women started to shrink back as they felt the cold, barely suppressed fury flowing off of this new supervisor. Thankfully, the woman suddenly wheeled on her feet and stomped away. Breathing a sigh of relief, the bolder of the two women said, "I hope that they don't keep that woman around too long. It is bad enough working in this dress factory without having to put up with the likes of her!"

Mogami Saena stomped past several employees who saw her expression and quickly skittered away. In twenty paces she reached her tiny closet of an office, stepped inside and slammed the door shut, shaking the class in the windows. Everyone looked studiously away as she sat down in her rickety office chair and glared at the world.

Less than a year ago she had owned her own retail clothing empire… granted it was actually only three stores, but she was making progress. And then everything had gone downhill. First, she had tried to enlist Fuwa Sho as her celebrity spokesperson. Then she had tried to reclaim control over her daughter. Both moves had ended in disaster. But then Julie Swan had appeared out of nowhere and had made the seemingly innocent request to buy her daughter's contract. Saena had gleefully agreed and had walked away with the equivalent of $50,000 U.S. for the bargain.

Everything should have been great… but Saena had decided to take her empire to the next level now that she had a slush-fund… And in the end she lost everything. Now Saena was relegated to supervising the work of incompetent seamstresses in the back ally sweat shop… While her daughter was preparing to marry into one of the richest and most famous families that she knew of. _That woman tricked me! I followed along like some sort of tame little lamb and let her talk me into that d*mb contract! Well, we'll just see about that!_

**oOoOOoOo**

Sebastian opened his eyes and gazed without comprehension at the curtain rails and various devices that surrounded his bed. He felt strangely disconnected at first, as if his brain was not a part of his body. Then he slowly felt the drugged heaviness of his body. Somewhere… in his torso… lower than his chest… he sensed that pain was waiting for him, held back only by some outside agent. And yet, though he knew that something drastic had changed since the last time he had opened his eyes, he couldn't quite decipher the clues that his body was sending.

There was a steady beeping. It was annoying, but it also told him that he was alive. He knew that sound was good… very good.

He had woken several times before… whether minutes, hours, or even days ago he couldn't tell. He did know that his first fear… the fear that Maria was in danger… had been alleviated. Little Maria, the child he loved as if she were his own, was safe. She had visited at one point, he was sure of that. But that memory was also fleeting.

This time, unlike those previous times, he would stay awake. He would ponder his situation and he would slowly make sense of it all. There was sound and movement. A door opened. He felt the breeze, sensed the movement, and felt the presence of others. First there was a doctor. He recognized the man from the other times that he had wakened. The man touched him in several places and then shone a light into his eyes. Sebastian wanted to swat the light away, but it would have been too much effort. Then the man turned and spoke to another person, "He's looking good. So far he doesn't seem to be rejecting the kidney. I'll check on him again in a few hours. You can spend a little time, but don't get him exited and don't exhaust him."

The doctor's face retreated and another, more recognizable and much prettier face came into his field of vision. "Well, Katsukage, you sure know how to get attention."

"S…" He worked to get his dry mouth to work. Yumi quickly moved to give him water through a straw. Sebastian drank the liquid gratefully, then nodded to signal enough. When the straw and the glass was withdrawn, he spoke again, "Sebastian, Yumi. Katsukage is no more."

"She knows, Brother. And before you ask: no, I didn't tell her. She somehow figured it out all on her own. In fact, clever girl that she is, she has actually known for weeks and she kept her conclusions a secret."

Sebastian groaned. _I didn't want her to know… How embarrassed must she be to have such a father as me..._ "What is my condition. What was the doctor saying about a transplant?"

"You have a new kidney. Your old one… which, by the way, you never bother to tell me about… expired with that gunshot wound. Thankfully there was another one available." Sebastian sensed that there was something that his older sister wasn't saying, but he was feeling too tired to pursue the matter. Besides, he still needed time to digest the fact that Kyoko now knew who he really was.

"I need to sleep," he proclaimed rather petulantly before closing his eyes. Gone, for the moment, was the unflappable manservant of Takarada Lori and his granddaughter.

Yumi smoothed a lock of her brother's hair and gently said, "Sleep. You'll be well soon and then we can deal with other matters. When you get a chance, you should watch your daughter's recent interview… you would be very proud.

When he didn't respond, Yumi frowned and then walked out of the room. Sebastian pondered his situation with a rapidly diminishing lucidity, and then returned to sleep.

**oOo**

In the room next door, a much more lucid Kyoko sat slightly more upright, thanks to her adjustable bed, and listened to her pseudo-imouto's litany of tales concerning life in elementary school. Maria hadn't had much of a chance to sit down with her Onee-sama for quite a while and now she was basking in the opportunity to spend time with _her _Kyoko.

For several months now Maria had been plagued by guilt concerning the secret she was keeping. Although Hiou had convinced her that she was right in her decision to keep the secret, it still hadn't absolved her in her own mind from her crime. After all, she loved Kyoko like a best friend, a big sister, and sometimes like something akin to a mother… so to keep secret from her had seemed like a betrayal. In the end, Maria had begun to withdraw from her big sister… and that had hurt most of all.

Now that the secret was out, however, Maria felt that she could be close again. Maria was aware that Kyoko needed to be careful, so she tried not to make her laugh… but somehow they always came around to some aspect of school life that did exactly what Maria was trying to avoid. If Kyoko cared, however, she was showing no sign of it. She had also felt the estrangement, though she hadn't understood it until recently. Once Maria had confessed the truth, it had been easy to make everything well again. Maria was too precious to Kyoko to allow anything like that to cause a breech between them.

Another head poked in. "I thought that you were supposed to be resting," the person spoke sharply.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko responded, completely ignoring her best friend's sharp tone. "How was your run?"

"Oh, very funny! Some people will do anything to avoid exercising! Meanwhile Chiori and I… and Yashiro and that tall idiot you call a fiancé, are running all over Japan. So you had better get well soon, girl… because I fully intend to see you running with me in August, even if I have to tie a rope to you and drag you behind me." Kanae finished her diatribe and attempted a scowl, but she couldn't maintain it… and she was acutely aware of the fact that both girls were staring at her hand.

"Moko…san… what is that on your hand?" Kyoko asked with studied self-control.

Kotonami Kanae blushed slightly before replying sharply, "What does it look like?"

"If I didn't… I would think…"

Maria solved Kyoko's momentary loss of words by blurting out, "Is that an engagement ring?"

Kanae expelled a deep… and profoundly artificial… exhalation of resignation and stepped closer to the bed. Both girls were so intent on the beautiful single diamond ring that neither noticed Kanae's deepening blush. Finally, Kyoko asked, "Does this mean that he got it right this time?"

Kanae decided to put away her pretense of annoyance and simply tell her story. "Last night, Yukihito took me on a date in one of those little restaurants right in the downtown square. We had a really nice meal, and I could tell that he was up to something. Then, all of the sudden, phones began ringing all around us… including mine. I saw everyone else looking up, and then I saw that my phone had a message on it telling me to also look up. That idiot had rented out every single billboard in the Ginza shopping plaza… and there he was, on every one. He had his glasses off…" she blushed, because she was still amazed at how handsome Yashiro was with his glasses off "… and he was dressed in a fancy suit. Then the idiot kneels down on one knee… there on every billboard… and says 'Kanae, six months away has convinced me of only one thing: that I don't ever want to be so far away from you again. Will you marry me?'"

Kanae tried to look annoyed, but there was no denying the glow in her face. Kyoko prompted, "And then?"

"Well… what was I supposed to do? You remember that I said that every phone around us was ringing?"

"Yes?"

"Well, they all had the same message: 'Please support me as I try to win the hand of my beloved. To understand, please look at the billboards.' Somehow that… that… _man_ figured out how to have HanasuSora call only the phones in the shopping district… I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised, considering who his family is… but still…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO, MOKO-SAN," Kyoko demanded impatiently. Then she grabbed at her bandaged side, causing both girls to move forward in alarm. "I'm okay, but you need to tell me."

"Well, _obviously_ I said 'Yes'." Kanae acted as if she had been forced into it, but Kyoko and Maria both knew her too well now to be put off by her act. Maria hugged her other big sister enthusiastically, while Kyoko sat and smiled… though only because her recent surgery had constrained her to her hospital bed. The two best friends smiled across the shorter curly head and Kanae could feel Kyoko's joy for her.

Although Kanae had been resolute about her intention to remain single until she was at least thirty, her recent relationship with… and then separation from Yashiro Yukihito had shown her the depths of loneliness that she had been subjecting herself to. The simple fact was that Kanae had fallen in love with this strange and wonderful man since the night of that November storm… when he had slept in the bathtub rather than make her feel uncomfortable.

Now, involuntarily, Kanae stepped forward and, for the first time, initiated a hug with her dearest and closest friend.

**oOoOOoOo**

It was three days later that Takarada Lory made yet another trip to the hospital to visit _his_ best friend and self-appointed manservant. He had felt exceedingly annoyed by the younger man's stubbornness where it concerned Kyoko, yet the man had remained immovable: he would not declare himself to Kyoko, despite the fact that Kyoko already knew who he was. He did not want to _burden_ her with a father like himself. Lory was ready to strangle the man.

But now Lory had the lever that he needed to move the immovable rock. "Good afternoon, Sebastian. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." Sebastian had returned to his normal, nearly silent self. He was annoyed that he was stuck in the hospital for at least another nine or ten days… and that he would be relegated to sitting in chairs for at least a month after that… but he was still grateful to be alive. The news that Kyoko had been the donor for his kidney had incensed him. _Doesn't she understand the seriousness of giving up a kidney? She's only eighteen… that means that she'll be at risk for the rest of her life… and all for me! How could they let her do that?_

"I'm glad to hear that… because we have a problem. Do you remember why I sent you on the mission to find out the identity of Mogami-chan's father in the first place?"

"Not this again. Takarada-san…" Sebastian became formal whenever his boss tried to force this particular issue, "… I will not declare myself to her, no matter what you say."

"That _is_ unfortunate, old friend." Lory sighed with dramatic sadness. He slumped in his chair and looked out the hospital window at the hills surrounding Tokyo for several long, silent minutes. Occasionally, he sighed again.

Finally, when Sebastian could take it no more, he demanded, "What?"

"Mogami Saena came to my office this morning. She had her lawyers look into the contract that Julie had her sign*. Even though it was notarized and judge-approved, the contract only provides for temporary authority… it never truly negated Saena's control over her daughter. So now that she knows that her future in-laws are rich, she's back in Tokyo, ready to cause problems again."

"Oh no she won't," Sebastian declared with more fire in his eyes than he had shown since first discovering his status as Kyoko's father. "I will never allow that woman to exert control over my daughter, ever again."

Lory smiled a Cheshire Cat grin.

**oOoOOoOo**

Mogami Saena sat with her lawyer at the long conference table and stared with pretended calm at her daughter. Questions raced through her mind as she saw the young woman's obviously worn condition, and it made her wonder what ploy was being used this time, "Why, exactly, did you want us to meet here… at a hospital? Do you intend to tell me that you're sick… or dying… because I won't believe you." Saena glared at her daughter's tall, incredibly handsome fiancé. Then she stared for a moment at the other man who was dressed in a business suit sitting silently to her daughter's other side.

Kyoko regarded the older woman with an odd sense of distance… as if this woman had somehow been the unwanted part of some ancient past life… and not her mother at all. "No, mother, I am not sick. True, I just left the hospital, but that was due to a voluntary procedure. Still, I'm healing quickly and should be much better in no time."

"Good then. Pack your bags, young woman, because you're going with me back to Kyoto."

Saena was struck, once again, with the maturity of the young woman facing her. There was something almost powerful about this creature, her daughter… and it irritated Saena to no end. "No, Mother; I will not be returning with you. Not now and not ever."

"Perhaps you have forgotten that you live in Japan, Girl. I don't care what that American b*tch told you, but in this country you belong to me until you reach twenty-one. Until then you do what _I _say."

"Actually, Ms. Mogami," the man in the suit finally spoke up, "You are mistaken. While it is true that a young girl's parents exert a certain level of control, there is a great deal of legal precedent allowing for a girl of eighteen to make her own choices…"

"I am Mogami Saena's lawyer," Hikagawa finally spoke up, "and I have examined your _precedents_ quite extensively. The simple fact is that my client has every right to block any undesirable marriage _or_ to interfere when she feels that her child is working in an unsuitable environment… and she is ready to assert that both instances apply here."

"Yes… possibly… but you are only one parent. There is still the matter of how the other parent feels about the matter."

"Hah!" Saena exclaimed, "There _is_ no other parent. The man who was with me when Kyoko was just a child wasn't even her genetic father. _That man_ isn't in contact with my daughter, nor would he care even if he was in contact. I am her sole legal parent…"

"That is not exactly true," another voice interjected. Everyone turned to look at the man who was being wheeled in by a floor nurse. Saena looked at the man and was disturbed by the odd sense of familiarity… and then she saw his golden eyes. Her own eyes widened as she remembered that night, long ago. "That's right, Saena. You _do_ remember me. Of course, at the time you only spent the night with me in the hopes of becoming pregnant and entrapping your current lover."

"But you…"

"I disappeared. You never heard from me again. It was probably better in the end; because I was a real mess at the time. Then again, had I been around you would never have gotten away with treating my daughter in the manner that you did." He turned sorrowful eyes on Kyoko and said, "I am deeply and truly sorry for that, Kyoko."

"It is all right, Father," Kyoko replied softly, but with a voice loaded with emotion. Ren was still absolutely silent, knowing that it was important for Sebastian to run this show… for Kyoko's sake. Still, he wrapped a supportive arm around his love.

"Wait just a minute," Saena demanded angrily, "Even if you _are_ him, that doesn't mean that you have any right to…" She stopped at the man in the suit extracted a document from his briefcase and slid it across the table to her.

"What you have in front of you is an award of custody, signed by the Superior Court Judge, giving Egami Katsukage full and exclusive guardianship of his daughter, Mogami Kyoko." Egami Hayata declared, "The second page makes reference to your own previous conduct, citing incidents in Kyoko's childhood, the kidnapping last year, and your actions in selling your daughter in the contract made with Julie Swan. The final page is a restraining order, proclaiming a ten-kilometer bubble around Mogami Kyoko. If you violate that distance, you will be considered to be in contempt, and subject to the full penalties of the law. Do you understand everything that you have just heard, Ms. Mogami?"

"But… you can't…."

"At this moment," Sebastian interrupted with icy resolve, "you have been made aware of the stipulations of this restraining order. It takes approximately ten minutes to reach the nearest transit station from here. There is a bus that stops in front of this hospital every half hour. If you drove here, it shouldn't take any more than seven minutes to reach your car. Should you have to walk to reach the ten-kilometer distance, it might take you an hour… so that means that you now have a one-hour window in which to get far enough away to avoid legal penalties."

Saena stared at the man, trying to decide if she should call his bluff. Things were not working out as she had planned, "You… you wouldn't dare! Kyoko, get your stuff now or I'll…"

"You have fifty-nine minutes and thirty-seconds," Sebastian said. Even in his wheelchair, his menacing aura was palpable. Saena must have sensed it too, because she started backing away.

"You now have fifty-nine minutes."

"I'm leaving, you b*stard, but don't you think for one moment that I'm going to stand by and…"

"Hayata, please inform hospital security that Mogami Saena and her lawyer are leaving. Have you already spoken with the Police Chief?"

"I have. He assures me that his men have the license number on Mogami-san's car and that they are aware of the court order. Should I phone them again?"

"That won't be necessary, Hayata-san," Sebastian replied, never taking his golden eyes off of Saena. "Saena is a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them."

Saena glared, but she knew that she had been defeated. She turned hate-filled eyes on her daughter and her tall fiancé, before she stalked out of the conference room with her lawyer on her heels.

Kyoko looked at her father silently. Ren nodded to Hayata and to the nurse, and the three silently left the room. "Father?"

"Only if you will have me, Kyoko. If not, then you are under no oblig…" Sebastian never finished his sentence. It was a little difficult to speak with his daughter's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her head resting on his. As he felt her wet tears running down his forehead, he began to mingle them with his own… and he wondered why he had been so stubborn in the first place.

After the emotional moment had passed, father and daughter sat and talked for hours. And for the first time in many, many years, Egami Katsukage felt like a whole person again.

* * *

**Notes: **Not much to say. I thought that this would be the best way to make Sebastian finally step up and admit the truth to Kyoko… even though she already knew. He needed something to make him open up to her because he thought himself unworthy to be a father (like father, like daughter?)

We are very near the end of our story.

* The story of the contract giving Julie rights over Kyoko can be found in _Patience is Its Own Reward. _This is also true of the story with Kanae, Yashiro, and the bathtub.

In case you're wondering, yes, it is possible, with the right equipment, to locate, identify, and call every cell phone within a given area. The technology exists today as an emergeny feature with some phone companies. I know this from being employed at GTE before it was bought out. (A little frightening, isn't it?)


	55. Absolutely!

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 55 – Absolutely!**

The mist was still hanging low over the undergrowth, and the dew from the leaves rubbed against Kyoko's jeans as she slowly made her way into the clearing that held such a special place in her childhood memories. Even on this mid-June morning there was a delicious chill in the air which promised the perfect day as soon as the sun rose high enough to exert its authority.

Kyoko leapt lightly over the bubbling stream and stopped at the large boulder where she often sat and dreamed as a small child, and where she and her faerie prince had talked for hours each day during his brief visit to Japan. Her gaze drifted over to the beautiful wooden pagoda-style gazebo… her "castle"… that sat at the edge of the pond… and at the little grassy knoll where she and Ren had shared a blanket… and where he had proposed.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp morning air. So much of who she was and who she hoped to became was encapsulated in her memories of this place. She felt, rather than heard the whisper of a faerie as her dear childhood friends danced attendance upon her. She opened her eyes and saw the little creature hovering in front of her and she smiled the child's smile that would always be a part of her when she entered this clearing.

Ten minutes later, when Ren emerged from the same path, he froze, mid-stride, and watched with fascination. There, in this special place, the adult version of the little girl who had changed his life danced and flitted from spot-to-spot, as childlike as if the intervening years had never happened. Ren stepped back into the concealment of the trees so that he could watch Kyoko conversing with a world which was completely invisible to him…

As a child, he had merely humored the little girl he had met, enjoying her wild fantasies and flights of fancy… amused by her imagination. Now, after a long conversation with Yumi about the Egamis, Ren wondered if it had all been imagination after all. Did she somehow commune with a world that was denied to him? As he watched her now with adoring eyes, he decided that it didn't matter: real or fantasy, Ren wouldn't change a thing about the girl he loved.

He gave her another ten minutes before re-emerging from the trees to make his presence known. By this point Kyoko was sitting on their boulder, looking up into the sky with a blissful smile on her face. "Okaa-san managed to arrange everything without disturbing the pond, Corn."

Ren took his seat on the boulder next to Kyoko, and wrapped one long arm around his love. He gazed in the same direction as she was looking, at the white tents that had been set up in the lower meadow area, below their pond. "She knew how important it was to you… to us. Mom is fascinated with our story. She made me tell her everything twice since we drove down here."

Kyoko leaned her head onto Ren's wide chest and sighed happily, "Well, it is a good story." They remained sitting like that for perhaps twenty more minutes, simply enjoying this private, shared moment. The birds sang, the insects buzzed, and the stream burbled. These were the only sounds that could be heard… but these were more of a chorus than a disturbance… a chorus congratulating two people who were no strangers to this clearing.

They only started moving again when they saw people beginning to appear in the meadow. Kyoko could see the tall figures of Lory and Kuu, and the slender figures… one tall and one short… of Julie and Yumi. Kyoko started to rise, but Ren restrained her, "They know what they're doing, Kyoko. Let's not hurry down yet. Otherwise it will be hours before we can be together like this again."

At any other time, Kyoko might have cited her duty, but the truth was that she didn't want this moment to end. Besides, she was less-than-enthusiastic about the huge crowd that would soon be arriving. At the time that Kanae had offered up her idea to help Ren to disclose his identity, Kyoko had reluctantly agreed. Now she questioned that decision. True, the slow revelation of their story had greatly aided in getting people to accept Hizuri Kuon. But now everyone in Japan… and far too many people around the world… knew who they were. Now everyone wanted a piece of their wedding and it had changed from a nice, quiet affair to a media-circus event!

As Kyoko was about to grumble, she saw movement on her path and smiled as a curly-haired little beauty jumped the stream and ran toward them. "Onee-sama! Ren-sama! This is soooo beautiful. Onee-sama told me all about it, but I didn't realize that it was…"

As Maria rambled gleefully on, Kanae and Chiori also emerged from the forest. Both young ladies stopped and surveyed the area and Kyoko was pleased to observe the pleasure in their faces. Somehow it was very important to her that Maria and Kyoko's two Love-Me compatriots approved. "Well," Kanae said, "I can certainly see why this place is so special to you."

Maria grabbed Kyoko's hand and begged her to give a tour of the little pagoda castle. Ren shook his head in mock resignation and allowed his love to be dragged off by the three girls. He watched her as she proudly showed them every feature of his gift to her, and then turned as footsteps signaled the approach of his father, the Taisho, and Lory.

"And all of this time, I thought that you were a hopeless cause when it came to love," Lory intoned with an air of injured feelings. "And here you were hiding a gift for romance that I couldn't have even guessed at." He looked across the pond at the little structure with apparent approval.

The Taisho also surveyed the structure before his eyes moved back to Ren the two men looked at each other appraisingly, and then the older man nodded. That silent sign of approval meant more to Ren than Lory's effusive praise.

"Perhaps you don't realize it, Boss, but my son is very romantic," Kuu defended between bites of sweet buns he was carrying in a large bag, "My son is a genius about such things, just like his father."

"Oh really," Lory said in his deep and highly skeptical voice. "As I remember it, you practically did a 'Me Tarzan, you Jane' act when you met Julie. Very romantic… for a caveman."

"I bought her flowers!" Kuu rejoined in an offended… and slightly defensive tone.

"Well, I'll give Ren this: when I first discovered that he had fixed his eyes on our Mogami-chan, I had serious doubts whether or not he would pull it off. I commend you, my boy, on never taking your eyes off of the prize."

All three men looked over at 'the Prize,' as she laughed and smiled with her three girl friends. And all agreed silently with Lory's choice of descriptive terms.

**oOo**

"Relax, Sebastian," Yumi teased gently as the man fidgeted with his bowtie once again. "You look fine, I promise. In fact, you look quite debonair." Yumi was making herself use her brother's chosen name to remind herself not to slip later during the many conversations that she knew would be expected of her. Although Katsukage had declared himself to his daughter, he was still choosing to maintain both his identity and his place by Takarada Lory's side. Also, he had been able to convince a very reluctant Kyoko that his past would only cause harm to her career. So his true identity as Kyoko's father would remain known to only a select few.

One thing that Kyoko was absolutely and militantly adamant about was his place in her wedding ceremony. He would be the one to give her away, she had insisted, and let the whole world make of that what they chose. Although Sebastian had argued, it was only a token resistance. The truth was that he wanted this moment with a need that surprised him. He had missed so much of his daughter's life. He didn't want to miss any more… and certainly not this very special moment.

Other men who had become important in Kyoko's life would serve parts as well. Fuwa Takeo, Sho's father, had claimed the privilege of providing all of the furniture and the tents. Tojohiro Daisuke, the Taisho of the Daruma Ya, was the official greeter. Takarada Lory handled media-control, parking, and transportation. And Hizuri Kuu had paid for the honeymoon.

It had been the most difficult for Kuu, because up until two months ago, he had assumed that he would have the privilege of walking his adopted daughter down the aisle… even if it was to marry his son. Still, he accepted this new arrangement with surprising calm… of course, what most people who knew him _didn't _know was that Kyoko had promised to name her first son after him (This had been Julie's suggestion, of course, and Kyoko had struggled not to blush when making her declaration).

Yumi saw her brother's mouth twitch in a momentary grimace and she pointed to a chair, "Sit, Brother. Kyoko will never forgive you if you overdo yourself before it is even time for the ceremony." Yumi knew that Kyoko would understand, but the threat was too effective to pass up. Kyoko, being healthy and incredibly fit, had recovered from her surgery with remarkable speed. Sebastian had not done as well. Though his body had accepted his new kidney without complaint, he had still suffered a major trauma from the attack. Between that trauma and his already distressed condition due to earlier injuries, had resulted in a much slower recovery. Still, he had pushed through with his customary determination… which Yumi called pig-headedness… so that he would be ready for this day.

Once her brother was seated and comfortable, Yumi motioned for one of the younger Egami family members to stand by to help Sebastian as-needed. The family was there in-force, from the Hiiobasama and Hayata, to other family members who had travelled from all around the world. Nobody other than those closest to Kyoko and Ren knew what connection there was to Kyoko, but few people thought to ask. Most were there simply to watch the marriage of the newest and most prominent family member… but several were there for other reasons.

When she was confident that her brother was well-taken care of, Yumi stepped out of the tent and scanned the growing crowd. Her eyes met those of Hayata and the man excused himself from the group that he was talking to join her. "What is the situation?"

"We are tracking him and everyone is standing by… Mayumi, you know how I feel about this…"

"I know, Hayata, and to be honest, I agree with you. But you understand the problem as well as I do. Unless we catch the man doing something overtly threatening, we have no legal grounds against him."

Hayata's expression clearly told Yumi that he didn't see the need for "legal grounds." The trained Egami security people were more than capable of making the problem vanish if necessary. Yumi's eyes became hard, "Kyoko wants us to do this legally. I would _not_ recommend ignoring her, Hayata. She may be very young, but there is hardened steel in her soul."

The slightly portly middle-aged man met Yumi's eyes for a long time, but he looked away first. He had never been able to overawe this woman and he was already learning that he would have no better chance with her neice. "We will do it your way, Yumi."

"It isn't _my way_. It is Kyoko's. To be honest, I'd rather spend a little time alone in a room with that man and then let someone else mop up the remains."

Hayata gulped at the hatred that he saw in his cousin's eyes. He quickly reminded himself that Katsukage was her younger brother… and that she had always been protective of him. _I wouldn't want to be Yashiro Chojiro anywhere near this tiny little woman. _He bowed slightly before saying, "I'll inform you as soon as he starts moving."

**oOoOOoOo**

Yashiro Chojiro sat fuming in the parking lot of a little store in the ancient HanasuSora Communications, Inc. pickup-van that he had stolen from the company's recycle lot on the previous evening. It was his third vehicle in as many weeks. He thought he might be acting paranoid, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was dogging his every move, so he kept changing residences, and vehicles, and anything else that he could think of. Still, for what he intended today, an official-looking vehicle would serve best. There were certain to be camera crews and all manner of technical vans, so this vehicle was sure to go unnoticed.

He unwrapped the stale corner-store onigiri, with its crumbling seaweed skin, and looked at the object distastefully before biting into it. He grimaced at the tasteless meal, but it would have to do.

Seven months, nay, even six months ago he had been at the top of the hill, dining on lobster, caviar, and Kobe beef. Now he was relegated to _this!_ And all because of that cousin of his and his long-legged *&^%! And to think: she could have been his and she chose that skinny wimp of a cousin instead! It was _her _fault, her and her friends along that stupid period-dressing boss, that odd, tiny little woman, and that scary man with the cold eyes… the one who should be dead right now if people weren't so incompetent…

But they were all there in one place right now, out in the open. Now would be his best chance to show them all. He glanced back into the cargo area and grinned maliciously.

Back when he still thought that he could win his grandfather's favor over his four-eyed cousin, he had joined the Army. Grandfather had served in the years following WWII and had used the skills he learned as a communications specialist to start HanasuSora. Chojiro had tried to follow that same course, but couldn't make the grade. Instead he found his home with the Explosives Ordinance Disposal unit… and there he found a perverse thrill in handling objects that could easily blow him and the rest of a city block into smithereens. While others took pride in defeating such devices, he found a kinship with the devices… perhaps it was the power, both to terrify and to destroy…

Chojiro had performed poorly with handguns and rifles while in the Army. He scoffed at such puny instruments anyway. Better for him the types of weapons that could destroy hundreds than those that could only harm a few. Why even bother?

And today he intended to put those learned skills to the ultimate test. Because if an unexploded bomb was a tragedy of unfulfilled destiny, how much more was the skilled bomb-maker who had never used such a device?

He shoved the last bit of the dry, tasteless rice-ball into his mouth, wiped his hands on his pants and turned on the ignition. It was time to meet destiny.

**oOoOOoOo**

"He's moving," a voice announced over the radio at just the same moment as Hizuri Kuon, Yashiro Yukihito, Hidohito Kijima, and Gunnery Sergeant Hollister took their places at the front of the outdoor chapel.

Hayata cursed silently, nodded to Hiiobasama, and quietly slipped out of his seat. The next radio call went to the Kyoto Prefectural Police captain who had been standing by. In various places around the meadow, men and women began moving. Yumi, who was standing outside of Kyoko's tent, saw the movement and interpreted it correctly, but she didn't look into the tent to alert her niece or her sister-in-law, or the three young ladies who were working on keeping Kyoko calm. _What happens now will happen. I won't let it spoil Kyoko's moment._

Egami Kumiko, an urban-terrorism specialist, had broken into Chojiro's last safehold soon after the man had climbed into his stolen pick-up van. Only a short search had been needed to locate evidence of bomb-making equipment, and soon alerts had gone out to Egami people and police alike. All that was needed now was to catch the man in as remote an area as possible so that there would be a minimal loss-of-life… and no civilian casualties… if the maniac managed to explode his device when they pounced. The police chief had assured her that his previous history with Mogami Kyoko's family and friends, along with the fact that he would be heading toward her wedding location with an explosive device, would be enough to gain a conviction.

Though there was a risk, the Egami family had been in the protection business for centuries. Trade secrets had been passed down for generations and the Egamis were well-known even among the metropolitan police forces. It was for this reason that the Kyoto Police Chief, and his designated captain, had been willing to take second-position in this instance.

Kumiko had already mapped out Chojiro's most probable route and she had also determined the most isolated spot on that route. Her counterparts were stationed along other routes, just in case, but she had assigned the cherry-spot to herself. Now she scanned the road and had her people block all other entrances onto the road. This would preclude most of the other unexpected vehicles getting in the way, but it could not prevent any vehicles entering the road from private driveways… which meant that Kumiko could not make her move until Chojiro's vehicle was almost within sight and clearly alone.

Kumiko sat back against the trunk of her vehicle and waited for the signal. It irritated her to miss Kyoko's wedding; she had met her young third-cousin last month and she liked her instantly. Besides, she had been watching several of Kyoko's dramas without ever making the connection, even though she also had the same golden eyes… over which she usually wore contacts. In her line of work it didn't pay to be noticeable.

Of course, there were exceptions to any rule, and this was one of them. Today Kumiko was dressed in shorts and a V-necked T-shirt that were more than slightly below the line of what was acceptable by Japanese standards. At twenty-eight she had no fears about her own appeal. A lifetime of martial arts had only enhanced her already well-proportioned figure. And today that figure would be one of her weapons.

The radio signal came just as Maria finished her flower-scattering walk down the cloth "aisle" in the park.

Kumiko made a last-minute sweep of the road in both directions with her eyes, and then she scattered a sack of small, dull-colored metal objects across the asphalt before moving next to her car.

As Chojiro drove out of the commercial district and into a pleasantly rural area, his alert eyes caught the car on the side of the road up ahead. He was concerned for a moment, but then his eyes focused on the unquestionably feminine figure wrestling with a tire. At other times he might have stopped, helped, and tried his luck with the woman; her manner of dress suggested that he might have found an easy conquest; but he was on a mission this day and he couldn't afford the time. Still, he didn't deny himself a lingering look as he passed the car.

Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and his van veered toward the center of the road. His instincts told him that one of his tires had just been popped and he cursed his luck even as he struggled to regain control of the vehicle.

In Hizuri Park, Julie, Fuwa Sachiko, and the Okame-san all gave Kyoko a hug. Outside of the tent, the music changed one more time. Kyoko allowed the three ladies to fuss over her before she finally stepped out of her tent. Sebastian was waiting for her. Every head turned and every eye fixed on the radiant creature who was led by the distinguished looking man to the aisle. Then, in the time-honored tradition of a western-style wedding, the couple began moving down the aisle. Most of the people there wondered who the older man with Kyouko was, and the news crews were already searching their databases for a match. Kyoko knew that there would be speculation, but she didn't care. Her own father, a man whom she had liked and respected long before she knew who he really was, was marching her down the aisle… and there, at the end of that long aisle, was the man she loved more than anyone in the world.

Chojiro managed to wrestle the cumbersome van over to the shoulder without flipping. When the van was safely at-rest he shouted in rage and pounded the steering wheel. Checking his watch, he cursed again. The wedding was already begun, which meant that his window-of-opportunity was closing quickly. The reception would move everyone to the Fuwa Ryokan, which meant that he needed to…

"Excuse me, Driver-san…?" A concerned but sweet female voice called out.

Chojiro unbuckled and scooted over to find the skimpily-clad woman standing beside his car. His first instinct was to bark at her as a means of expending his frustration, but another thought overruled that: He didn't know if this old truck even had the tools for changing a tire. He might need this woman... or her tools... or failing that, her car. "Hello."

"Hi… umm… it seems like you hit the same thing that I did… though I don't know what exactly that may be. Are you all right?" The woman leaned forward slightly, leading Chojiro's eyes down her V-neck shirt.

"Umm… yes… I'm fine… but I might need to borrow your lug-wrench?"

"Certainly… if you would be willing to help me with my tire first? I need a strong man to get the old tire off…" Kumiko's voice had a simpering note to it that Chojiro found intoxicating.

"Of course, just let me…" As Chojiro opened his door and began to step out, a strong hand grabbed at the fabric of his shirt and yanked him forward. In a heartbeat he found himself pressed to the ground, his arm being forced up his back until he screamed. He had never even noticed the man who had somehow snuck up next to his door.

Shapely legs stepped into his field of vision and the woman's voice said, "I'll check the van, Captain. It might be best if you get your team and that scum at least fifty meters away." Chojiro felt a flash of despairing rage through his agony as the "Captain" yanked him up. He had the remote for his bomb in his shirt pocket, but his hands were cuffed behind him and there was nothing he could do to…

"Kumiko-san…" the man called out as he fished the remote out of Chojiro's pocket, "I think that you should look at this first."

The woman stepped in front of Chojiro and took the proffered device, giving him his first close-up glimpse of the woman. Even in his distressed condition, he couldn't help but feel his desire for… "You aren't too bright, Chojiro-san," the woman said harshly, and he saw that she had golden eyes like the bride whose wedding he had intended to… interrupt. "Yumi-sama and the others gave you every opportunity to straighten up and go on with your life, but you just couldn't behave yourself." She tapped him hard with one finger between his eyes and then turned to the man, "It looks like he had enough C-4 in the van to kill every man, woman, and child at Kyoko's wedding. Does _that_ constitute enough evidence?"

The Captain couldn't resist examining the shapely woman himself, but he still replied respectfully, "I think that we can safely say that Yashiro Chojiro will be behind bars for a long, long time. Thank you, Kumiko-san. Now… about that date?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Kyoko had completed her walk now, and Sebastian placed his daughter's slender hand into the large hand of Hizuri Kuon. The minister read the bans and then he asked the age-old questions. All went well until he asked, "Do you, Hizuri Kuon, take this woman…"

"Absolutely" Ren interrupted.

The crowd laughed and Kyoko blushed as the minister, shaking his head in amusement, said, "Kindly allow me to finish the entire question, Mr. Hizuri. I promise to keep it brief."

The rest of the ceremony passed as a blur to the couple, but they distinctly heard the words "I now pronounce you Man and Wife." Of course, they also heard the words, "You may kiss the bride"… or at least, Ren did… and he obeyed that particular instruction with alacrity.

The only information that Kyoko was provided that day concerning Yashiro Chojiro was that everything was taken care of… legally. It was all that she wanted or cared to know about the man.

At the private reception, Sebastian managed one dance with his daughter. As they moved slowly and carefully across the floor, he said, "I've missed so much of your life, Kyoko… so I'm so glad that I didn't miss this. Thank you; for the kidney; for your forgiveness; and for today."

Kyoko knew when words were necessary and when silence was best. She laid her head on her father's shoulder and continued to dance. When the music was over, she merely squeezed his strong hand and said, "The past is past. But I would like you to be a part of my future… if you are willing?"

"Willing?" Sebastian chuckled lightly, lest he irritate his already inflamed side, "I intend to be around to teach each and every one of my grandchildren how to use your sword, my dear daughter. Count on it."

Kyoko blushed prettily, but she didn't demure or even pretend. Children had also become a part of her dream for the future, ever since she discovered that she had a family heritage to pass on and preserve. Besides, when Sasaya Yuu came to the wedding, gravid with child, Kyoko had found it difficult to pull her eyes away. For the first time, Kyoko had begun to think with anticipation about her own future as a mother. "Good. That's a promise that I will hold you to, Father."

**oOo**

The setting was so congenial and the company so pleasant that people hardly noticed when Ren and Kyoko finally slipped away for their flight.

Only Moko-san, hand-in-hand in Yashiro, were with them at the airport to send them on their way. Kanae gave a voluntary hug to Kyoko, issued Ren a threat if he didn't return her best friend safely, and then dragged her fiancé away before he could start blubbering like a drunken fan-gurl.

And then Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri boarded an airplane together. This time they wouldn't be leaving one or the other behind.

* * *

**Notes: **It's not over yet, but we are close. I apologize if Chojiro's story seemed to end with little fanfare. A good security team specializes in making things happen as quietly as possible, so this made sense to me.

In case you are wondering, Sho and Kyoko's three former band-mates will make a cameo before the end. Sho was actually relieved to discover that the wedding was planned while he was making an American tour. Being reconciled to reality didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to be there to observe his defeat.


	56. Love and Tumbleweeds

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 56 – Love and Tumbleweeds**

_Dear Moko-san,_

_The enclosed photograph is of Ren and I on the ridge that looks down on Yumi's ranch house. Isn't the scenery, and her house, beautiful? She and her husband Luke built it with their own hands. The inside design is very much like the rest of the ranch: rugged, rustic, and wonderful. Staying here for the past two weeks has helped me to understand Yumi better. As tiny, sophisticated and traditional as she seems at times, she is truly as wild and uncontained as this State of Wyoming._

_The Flying T (short for Tinkerbell; Luke's pet-name for Yumi) ranch spans over 1,000 square miles… I'll let you work out the math for kilometers, since it was never my best subject and we've disconnected any computers here so that we can pretend that the outside world doesn't exist for this short amount of time. It has grassland, rolling hills, and two small canyons where rivers have dredged through the hills and left multi-colored layers of rock in their wake. There are even tumbleweeds, just like in the movies._

_The house itself, which sits near the center of the ranch, is about sixty kilometers from the nearest town, and that town is very small. The closest big city, Casper, is nearly three-hundred kilometers away. I don't mind, though, because Yumi and Kuu made sure that the ranch house is stocked with everything we could possibly need._

_I know that Kuu originally intended to pay for an around-the-world cruise, or something spectacular like that. But we knew that all of the recent media hype would cause us to be followed anywhere and everywhere we went. So we changed our plans in secret and when we landed in Brisbane we immediately boarded another airplane bound for the U.S.A. That's okay, because I absolutely love it here! It is hard to imagine such wide open spaces after living for three years in Tokyo. _

_By the time we made it to Wyoming, Yumi had everything ready. The ranch workers were there to greet us, but they stay in the spacious bunk house and leave us to ourselves. I cook. We ride the trails. We fish a little. We watch the sunsets._

_I am happier than I have ever been in my life, Moko-san. It still seems impossible that someone like Ren would choose someone like me, but it all feels more real with each passing day. He is so kind and yet so _[here the pen drifted slightly, suggesting that it rested on the paper while Kyoko hesitated on what to write]_ Well, I'll just say that he is very good to me. _

Red faced, Kyoko sat at the patio table, admiring the spectacular view, as she tried to think of something else to write. She jumped and released an "eep!" sound as a long arm suddenly wrapped around her. Ren's deep voice chuckled and nuzzled Kyoko's neck. She squirmed at first, but then bent her head to the side to allow him better access. She was still reveling in that delicious feeling, so she didn't hear his words at first. "Huh?"

"I said 'You still haven't finished singing your song to me.'" Ren returned to his nuzzling.

Kyoko flushed and griped, "That's because you haven't _let_ me finish it yet." Soon after their first night at the ranch house, Ren had discovered his Uncle Luke's guitar sitting in the library. He had promptly presented it to Kyoko and reminded her that she owed him a song… the song that she had written to him for his birthday but which she had refused to sing for him over the phone… or until they were married and it was "safe" to sing it.

Ren nibbled on Kyoko's ears, something he had discovered to be one of her triggers. Then he whispered, "I haven't heard you complaining." Kyoko shuddered, but didn't object or try to pull away. "I have an idea…" Kyoko "eep'ed" again as he suddenly lifted her out of her chair as easily as if she were a feather and sat with her in his lap on the couch. "… I'll hum the tune, and you can sing the second verse… since you haven't gotten that far yet."

Kyoko shivered as he began to hum near her ear. For a minute she only closed her eyes, listening and allowing his warm breath to tickle the side of her face. Then he bit her ear lightly and said, "Sing."

Kyoko began to sing in a slightly shaky voice, "_When I wake up every morning I will look into his eyes, and know that what I see in them is everything that he will see in mine. I'll reach for him and touch the face that haunts my dreams and steals my breath away… and he'll reach for me…"_

"Like this?" Ren said as his hands began to work their magic on her.

"Ren! This is why I never finish the song!" Kyoko said the words, but her tone made it quite clear that she wasn't _too_ upset with what he was doing.

"Hmmm…" Ren said huskily as he pulled Kyoko close, "I hope that your song has lots and lots of verses." For the moment, he didn't give her any chance to reply.

**oOoOOoOo**

All good things must come to an end, and as much as Ren and Kyoko would have loved to remain in Wyoming and continue their honeymoon indefinitely, they could not. They were still two of the busiest actors in Japan, and their recent media attention had only increased their popularity… and their demand. For three weeks they had dropped off of the map. Now they made their sudden appearance in California, where it was time for Ren to promote his movie.

He had pre-recorded as many interviews as he could, but it still required two days of live interviews with several of the biggest talk-show hosts of Japan and the United States… and that required him to fly around the country. Kyoko didn't mind too much because this allowed her to spend those two days with the Hizuris… or rather, the elder Hizuris. She knew that their visits would be fewer and farther between once she and her husband returned to Japan.

Julie sat on a barstool on the other side of the kitchen counter and fondly watched her daughter-in-law and her husband slicing and dicing their way through what promised to be a massive stir-fry. There was a glow about Kyoko that made her stunning… not that Julie hadn't always considered the girl to be beautiful. But now, with her past behind her, with her marriage to the man she loved, and with the peace of knowing her future, Kyoko looked like a woman with the world at her feet.

"What's wrong, Okaa-san?" Kyoko asked from across the counter, "You're staring at me."

"I'm just thinking about how beautiful my daughter is."

Kyoko flushed with pleasure. Julie could have referred to her as her daughter-in-law, but she didn't… and wouldn't. She had made it quite clear that she had papers proving that Kyoko had been signed over to her… and that Kyoko was therefore her daughter… Period… no further arguments would be considered at this or any other time. Kyoko cherished that sentiment like a precious gem. "That's because I have the most beautiful mother in the world."

Their eyes met with affection for several seconds, until Kuu harrumphed, "And what am I, chopped liver?"

The two ladies chuckled before Julie said, "Proof that the gods were kind, my dear husband. Imagine if she had turned out looking like _you_." Kyoko laughed. Kuu acted offended, but couldn't hold his scowl when Kyoko put down her knife and gave him a big hug.

"You see, dear," Kuu said to his wife with smug satisfaction, "_She_ knows who the best parent is. Now… let's talk about grandchildren!" Kyoko quickly released her father-in-law and retrieved her knife as she blushed.

"Be nice to her, Kuu. You know that they've decided to wait until they get through their current projects."

"But _I'm getting old…_" Kuu pouted, "And I wanted to play with my grandchildren before I die!" He tried to act old and frail, but the six-foot three Hollywood action star couldn't quite carry it off.

"Don't try stealing _my_ gig, husband-of-mine… besides, it never worked anyway. Kuon still made us wait almost eight years before he came home." Julie pouted dramatically, imitating her husband, and Kyoko giggled. She truly loved this couple.

Kuu smiled and reached out to pet Kyoko's hair, "True, but it was worth the wait. Look what he brought back in compensation."

Kyoko blushed again as both of her "parents" smiled at her with genuine fondness.

**oOoOOoOo**

They flew to New York City for the premiere. Once again the couple was surrounded by the media and the crowds, but this time they were more than happy to be seen. _The Wrong Man_ was Ren's debut in the United States, and he needed all of the hype he could get if people were to judge his effort at the same level of his father's.

Kuu and Julie had wanted to be there, but the publicists were concerned that it would only detract from the attention given to Kuon. In the end they decided that they would attend the later premiere in their time-zone in California. What made this decision all-the-sadder was that their newlywed children wouldn't be stopping back in Los Angeles before flying to Tokyo. Their vacation was over and it was time to get back to work.

Kyoko leaned against Ren in their theater seats and watched her husband's movie with rapt attention. She flinched whenever he was hurt in the film, beamed when he did something particularly well… and tried to hide her scowl when he kissed his leading lady. There had been no repetition of Sarah Easterly's attempt to seduce Ren, but that didn't make Kyoko any happier to see the kiss. _I suppose that I'll have to get used to that… but I'm never going to like it._ Ren must have sensed Kyoko's disgruntlement, because he squeezed her closer and whispered, "She had really bad breath." Kyoko couldn't help but giggle.

Later, Kyoko was grateful that the theater was dark enough to hide her red face when the movie reached the dramatic climax and she recognized the music playing in the background… it was her music… the music that she had written to the song that she had still not been allowed to completely finish singing…

When Ren squeezed her shoulder again, she knew that he recognized it too. Then she was grateful that she couldn't see his expression… or at least that nobody else could see it. That look belonged only to her and she didn't feel like sharing.

The movie was a great success. It was both action-packed and cerebral, so it reached a wide crowd. Of course it didn't hurt that Ren was very handsome and that everyone now knew his story. There were many autographs, several interviews, and a lot of posing with fans before the couple finally made it to their hotel suite… at which point Ren did his best to help Kyoko forget about that onscreen kiss.

**oOoOOoOo**

It took another torturous day of flying before the couple finally stumbled into their condo apartment. Kanae and Chiori had worked tirelessly to get everything in shape for their return. They had moved out when Ren had returned to Japan, but the place had been returned to its masculine starkness. Now, as Ren and Kyoko looked around with bleary eyes, they could see that the girls had added numerous feminine touches to welcome Kyoko home.

Ren didn't mind the alterations, though it did take a little to get used to. Any objections he might have had vanished when he stepped into the bedroom and saw that the two girls had lined one wall with large, sexy shots from each of Kyoko's characters: the girl in the kimono, the angel, Mio, Natsu, Isako, several more, and finally, Yutsuko. He was still examining each large photo when Kyoko stepped in and said, "No! We can't leave those there!"

She stepped forward to take down a photo, but Ren pulled her back and wrapped her in his arms. "I like them. They're all excellent photos and they show how beautiful you are."

"You _can't_ think that Mio is beautiful? Or Natsu!"

"Kyoko, you still have no idea, do you? You make every character so unique that it's hard for people to even find the similarities… and yet you make every character beautiful. Every time you added a new character, I've wanted you more."

Kyoko shivered as Ren leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Then she laughed. Ren was surprised at her reaction, so he asked, "What?"

"You're lying," she answered smugly.

"Am not!"

"Are too… and I can prove it."

Ren stepped back and looked at his slender, pretty wife speculatively before finally saying, "Okay. Prove it."

"Have you ever imagined kissing Bo?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in amused triumph.

Ren looked at Kyoko for a couple of seconds bursting out into laughter. They laughed with abandon for several minutes, but Kyoko didn't even notice that Ren was surreptitiously steering her towards his bed. Then, with shocking suddenness, Ren pulled Kyoko to the bed and pinned her. His face transformed into the Emperor of the Night, and he said, "Hmmm, chicken? As in wings… legs… thighs…" (the rest will now be left to the reader's interpretation.)

**Notes: **Short chapter. Lots of innuendo. No apologies.

Two more chapters to go.


	57. A Voice from the Grave

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 57 – A Voice from the grave**

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to __**Kyoko Minion**__ for reminding me about the grandfather's letter._

**The following excerpt is taken from chapter 34 of **_**Patience is Its Own Reward. **_**Yashiro Yutaka is Yashiro Yukihito's grandfather.**

Yashiro Yutaka listened to the storm outside with concern. He doubted that his grandson had completed the trip before the typhoon hit. He only hoped that the two young people had found safe shelter. He felt the twinge in his chest again and frowned. He knew that he could do nothing to help them in the storm, but he could do something to help his grandson in the future; the future he knew that he would never see.

He rang for a servant as he thought about Kotonami Kanae. It was true, she was stunningly beautiful, and she was the type who would probably increase in beauty well into her middle age. But Yutaka's wife had been beautiful, and that hadn't been enough. No, the Kotonami girl had something else he liked even more: she had fire. She had a dream, and she was willing to work as hard as she needed to in order to make that dream become a reality. She was much like his grandson.

The servant brought him the foolscap and the pen that he had requested. His first letter was simple. He decreed that another nephew, Yashiro Chojiro, would succeed Yukihito's father as the head of the company. He also stated that Yukihito should be allowed to continue to pursue his own dream.

The second letter was only to be opened in the event that his grandson should successfully woo Kotonami Kanae to his side. In it he expressed his wholehearted approval of the match. He also elucidated all of the reasons that he found the young lady to be more than a suitable match for Yukihito. He called in his most trusted servant, asked him to witness both documents, and then gave careful instructions for the letters' dispositions.

An hour later, as the storm raged outside, Yashiro Yutaka passed on. His face wore the contented smile of a life well-lived.

**oOoOOoOo**

Yashiro Yukihito became increasingly tense as he drove the final kilometers to his childhood home… or rather, the Yashiro Estate. He jumped slightly as a slender hand covered his, and then he smiled unconvincingly at his passenger.

"It feels a little like déjà vu, doesn't it?" Kanae asked with honest amusement.

"Yes… all over again," Yukihito did his best to joke back

Most people who knew Kanae would have been amazed at the gentle smile that she gave Yashiro. "Relax, Yukihito. I met your father and he isn't nearly as terrible as you first made him out to be. He isn't going to eat you… and I don't think that he'll allow your mom to do it either."

"Kanae… I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you. My mother was unfriendly when you came to the party. Imagine what she will be like when I announce our engagement."

Kanae's expression took on the look that her friends knew well… the look that told everyone that she was not a person to cross. "Yukihito, I've made my choice. As long as you don't have second thoughts about your choice, the rest does not matter. I will do my best to win over your family… because family is important… as much as I hate to admit it… but nobody has the power to drive me away except for you."

This time it was Yashiro who took Kanae's hand. "That will never happen. I am still amazed that you said yes; but now I have zero intention of ever letting you get away."

**oOoOOoOo**

Agitated, Amamiya Chiori sat at the tiny round table in the small kitchenette behind the stage of the Sawamura Kabuki Theater. She stared down at the large envelope in her hand, but didn't open it. She knew what it said. In fact, she had known what it said for several days… and time for an answer was running out.

"When are you going to tell me?" A deep voice asked, making Chiori jump.

She looked up guiltily and saw Fujinosuke standing in front of her. "What?"

"Chiori… you have been agitated for days. You will not look me in the eyes. You keep coming to see me, but then you act like you do not want to see me. Please… what is the matter?" The handsome man looked at Chiori with his trusting chocolate-brown eyes and Chiori couldn't look away. For a moment she allowed herself to dwell on the way that he never used slang or combined his words. She found it rather endearing.

Rather than speaking, she extended the envelope. Fujinosuke took the envelope, raised an eyebrow in query, and then opened the flap when Chiori nodded. He pulled out three stapled, typewritten sheets and began reading. After the first few lines, his eyes met Chiori's again. Then he continued reading. Finally, he closed the document and slid it back into the envelope. "Chiori…"

"I don't have to go. I mean, I already have a career here and everything is going so well and we…" she looked at him with a mixture of confusion, frustration, and yearning.

Fujinosuke pulled a chair forward so that he could sit facing Chiori. Then he took her clenched hands in his. Over the past half year he had come out of his shell almost completely. The process had begun when he met Sasaya Yuu, but it had been this girl, his childhood friend, who had been the primary catalyst for his growth. He loved her… but in loving her he also knew the things that made her tick. "Chiori, this is an incredible opportunity. We did not even know that someone from Oxford came to your play, but he must have been impressed."

"But…" Chiori struggled with the right words. She had been so bitter and so locked away in her own mind for so long before she had also begun to change. It had been Kyoko… and Kyoko's example… that had begun the process for her. The time spent in LoveMe, with Kyoko and Kanae had helped her even further… but now it was this tall, princely man who had truly opened her heart. "I don't want to lose… you."

Fujinosuke was not given to public displays of affection, but his hand reached out and caressed the side of Chiori's face, "You cannot lose me, Chiori. But if you stay here out of fear it will taint our relationship and eventually it will make you feel bitter all over again." His thumb lightly caressed her cheek and she leaned into it. "If Oxford University has invited you to study writing, and if that is your dream, then you should do it."

"But two-to-four years!"

"We are young. This is the time for work, for study, for growth. There is time enough for marriage and family when you and I have achieved our dreams."

Chiori looked up sharply at Fujinosuke's words. She studied him silently for almost a full minute before asking softly, "Marriage? Family?"

"I sincerely hope so."

"Was that a proposal?"

Fujinosuke scowled and said, "You certainly do not think that I intend to let you spend two-to-four years surrounded by college boys without wearing an engagement ring, do you?"

**oOoOOoOo**

Yashiro Kenishi set down his tea cup as the family… or at least twelve of the rather extensive family members, and their beautiful guest finished their meals. Conversation during the meal had been light and insubstantial, but he had observed that his son was holding onto some matter of significance. Honestly, it didn't surprise him. He had seen the way that his son looked at this young lady several months ago. He was also aware that Yukihito's primary reason for flying back to Tokyo had been this young lady.

He glanced over at his wife, who was barely concealing a scowl as she regarded their visitor. He knew perfectly well that her expression… and her words… would have been less concealed if he hadn't cautioned her first. Neither she nor any of the other relatives were aware of the visit he had shared with his father's personal assistant on the previous night. It seemed that his father was still exerting his influence, even from the grave… and that there would be a ghostly presence at this evenings proceedings.

Kenishi studied Kotonami Kanae again and the young lady looked over to meet his eyes. The held gazes for several moments and he admired the way that she looked at him without flinching. More than that, he liked the way that she looked at his son whenever she thought that no one was looking. No… that wasn't fair. She didn't seem to be worried about who was looking at all. _I like this girl. I think that she will be good for Yukihito. More than that, I think that she'll be good for this family. Too much blue blood has resulted in a deterioration._

"Yukihito, I suspect that you have something that you would like to discuss with us?" He asked in a patriarchal but still gentle tone.

Yashiro cleared his throat. Under the table he clasped Kanae's hand… though he quickly eased his grasp when he saw her wince. Sending her a silent apology, he then turned to his father, "Yes, father. I wish to announce that I have asked for Kotonami Kanae's hand in marriage; and she has agreed."

"Absolutely NOT!" Yashiro's mother shouted. Yashiro's gentile façade evaporated instantly and she looked as if she wanted to launch herself across the table. Several other family members chimed in. Two or three were making rather insulting comments toward Kanae, and Yashiro was becoming angry, but then his father slapped the table so hard that the dishes rattled.

Everyone looked at the end of the table with alarm, but several smirked, expecting the new patriarch of the family to put the upstart actress in her place. Instead he smoke firmly as his eyes moved from one family member to the next before finally settling on his wife. "You all seem to forget our origins. You insult this fine young woman as if she is somehow less than you because she does not possess the same wealth… yet you forget that not one of you would have enjoyed this wealth without the genius of my father." His eyes moved from his wife to look at his son and the woman that he had chosen. "Well, I have seen more of this young lady than any of you, and I have to say that she has a depth of character and will of steel… both qualities that I deeply admire."

When his wife tried to protest, he quickly and firmly raised a staying hand. "But I should also tell you that my father met Kotonami Kanae, and he had his own definite opinions." Kenishi reached under his chair and extracted the envelope that he had placed there before the start of the meal. Everyone watched with rapt attention as he opened the envelope, extracted the paper inside, and unfolded it. Then he lifted his eyes and gave everyone one more look before beginning to read.

_My dear son and family,_

_Perhaps it is unfair of me to reach out from the grave and interfere with family business, but I know that I will be passing soon, and there is one matter about which I am unwilling to remain silent. There are any number of unfinished business matters that I leave to you, Kenishi, but on this matter I will have my say._

_It is November as I write this, and I have recently met a truly delightful young woman named Kotonami Kanae. I met this young lady because, at my request, Yukihito brought her to me. I made this request because of what I saw in my grandson's eyes when he spoke of her. Having met her now myself, I can fully understand his fascination._

_It is undeniably true that Kotonami-san is a remarkably beautiful woman. But working in an industry where beauty is practically a trademark, I suspected that there must be more to this young lady. We had a nice, long visit and I was pleased to note that Kotonami-san is much more than a pretty face. She has fire and ambition, yes; but she also has a fine character, a kind heart, and an iron will. She was not aware of it at the time, but I had already commissioned a private investigator to examine her circumstances. If she is hearing this letter, which I must assume that she is since that would be the only reason for this reading, then I apologize. Please understand, Kotonami-san, that I made that decision only for the purpose of protecting my grandson, should his person-of-interest be only pursuing him for his wealth._

_What I discovered was that this fine young lady, though her family have lived foolish lives, raised herself up through her own determination. Kotonami-san received no assistance from anybody, but she had pressed forward with iron determination. Now she is beginning to enjoy a measure of success from her efforts, and I applaud her. I also feel that she would be a fine match for Yukihito._

The family members at the table began to raise their voices in protest, but once again Kenishi slapped the table. "SILENCE! I have not finished the letter." Everyone lapsed back into sullen silence as he continued:

_Before everyone in my family begins to raise a fuss, I will remind you that I began life without two yen to rub together. I worked tirelessly, studied, and saved so that I could make something of myself… and I believe that I succeeded. But at no point did I forget my roots. I understand that it is the perverse nature of human beings to rise to the top and then to immediately begin building walls to prevent others from doing the same… and that is precisely why so many great families eventually fail. We live among ourselves in pampered finery and lose that intense drive that raised us out of the mud in the first place._

_I will not allow that to happen here. I have always been intensely proud of Yukihito for pursuing his dream despite all opposition. Now I will support his love as well. Yukihito had my permission to marry Kotonami Kanae, should she choose to accept him. And should you decide that my voice on the matter no longer has any value, then I will point out a clause that I have made it my will. It reads as follows:_

_[While I am of sound mind and body, I reserve the right to add any stipulations that I choose as to the disposition and management of my estate, for up to ten years after my demise. Though individual bequests will not be affected, the overall management and control of the Yashiro estate may be reallocated through the form of a notarized letter. Such a letter may be produced only should the circumstances require such action]_

_Therefore in this officially notarized letter, I will clearly state my intentions. I formally bless the union of my grandson, Yashiro Yukihito, to Kotonami Kanae. Should any person or person in my family choose to block that union, then that person or persons will be removed from any further control, privilege, or influence over the Yashiro Estate and the Board of Trustees of HanasuSora Communications Incorporated. If all family members object, then the ownership of my home, the control of my personal shares, and the management of HanasuSora will be assigned, in its entirety, to my grandson, Yashiro Yukihito._

Everyone, including Yashiro and Kanae, sat in stunned silence. Kanae felt a suspicious moisture in the corners of her eyes at this kind gesture from a man that she had only met once… but who had reminded her so much of her own grandfather.

Kenishi continued:

_I sincerely hope that such measures prove to be unnecessary. You need only check with our law offices to discover that I took great care to ensure that there is no room for equivocation on this matter. All of the relevant paperwork has been filed and notarized._

_Enough of that. I do not wish to leave my family on a bitter note, but I do intend that Yukihito be allowed to make his own choices, just as he always has before. If this letter has been read, then I can only assume that Kotonami Kanae is also in your midst. Kotonami-san, I congratulate you. I welcome you to our family. And most of all, I ask you to take good care of my beloved grandson._

_Yashiro Yutaka._

**oOoOOoOo**

Much later that evening, after Yashiro had walked Kanae to her doorstep and given her a long, tender kiss good-night, Kanae sat at a small chair in front of a tiny table that was set into a protective nook. She reached out and touched the photo of her grandfather gently, tears in her eyes and said, "Grandfather, Yukihito's family has accepted me. They weren't left with much choice, but still." Then she hesitated before continuing, "I've brought you a friend. I never thought that I would meet a man as good as you, but now I've met two. I've introduced you to Yukihito, but now I want you to meet his grandfather, Yutaka. Would you mind sharing a space with him? I honestly think that the two of you will get along famously… I only wish that you could have met in real life."

With that, she placed a second framed photo next to that of her beloved grandfather's. It was a photo that Yashiro Kenishi had given to her, at her own request, just before he kissed her cheeks and told her that he truly did welcome her to the family… regardless of how the others behaved. Now Kanae bowed to both grandfathers and bade them goodnight.

* * *

**Notes: **Once again, I thank Kyoko Minion for reminding me of this arc of my story. I hope that this fulfilled your expectations.

I do not know Japanese law, but I did ask questions of a friend who told me about _Post Mortem Bequests_. This particular condition might stretch the boundaries of that law, but then again, this is fan_fiction_, right?

Of course, this changes my original chapter count. There are still two more chapters remaining.


	58. The unexpected last minute entry

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 58 – The unexpected last minute entry**

_**August 28, 2012 Odori Park, Sapporo**_

"Good morning, Japan. My name is Kotonami Kanae. This is Amamiya Chiori, and over there at the starting line is Kyouko."

Chiori lifted her microphone, "We're all here, along with 10, 997 others, along with many more observers, workers, officials, and medical personnel at the 2012 Hokkaido Marathon."

Over by the starting line Kyoko took her cue and lifted her own microphone, "If you have been watching our promotional videos for this event, you probably recognize some of the people standing around me now. They are three of the previous winners of this event. They are here again, to run this race and to see who will cross the finish line first this year."

"But winning isn't necessarily the most important thing for many of entrants for this marathon," Kanae took over, "Each year thousands and thousands of people from Japan and from across the world apply to participate. Only the first 11,000 are admitted, but many more have to be turned away. It is based upon a first-come-first-served basis, so if you want to run next year, I would encourage you to submit your applications now."

"As Kotonami-san suggested," Chiori said to the camera, "People run in the Hokkaido Marathon for many different reasons. Let's look at some clips that show us a few of those reasons."

"I've always wanted to challenge myself," a fifty year old balding man said with a smile.

"My father ran in this marathon. I… always promised to run it with him… now I'm running with his ashes," a sad looking young lady confessed.

A thirty-something European couple held hands and replied, "We've been running marathons together all over the world for the past seven years. It is what we do with our vacations."

Yet another man, who looked very fit, said, "I used to weigh over four times my approved body weight. I began walking to lose the weight. As soon as I could, I started running. Now I run every day and I am at my exact body weight…" he posed dramatically and winked at Kyoko.

If the wink wasn't bad enough, four young men from the University of Tokyo smiled at Kyoko and proclaimed, "Actually, we only signed up in the hopes of meeting you, Kyouko." Their expressions were flirtatious until their smiles suddenly dropped and their eyes became large with fright. Kyoko and the camera turned at the same time, but Director Kamachi had seen everything and she quickly motioned for the camera men to pan the athletes instead. Kyoko also caught the signal, shook her head, and moved back into position in front of the camera. She had worked hard over the past few months to develop her "reporter" character, and it saved the moment. "So there you have it. These are just a few of the reasons that people come out to run this event every year. As for myself and my two best friends… well, we blame it on our sensei," Kyoko grinned, "But we're glad that we all get to be a part of this great event."

Director Kamachi stepped up next to the source of the young men's fearful faces. "Hizuri-san, you do realize that your wife is perfectly capable of handling those four college boys without breaking out in a sweat, don't you?"

Ren's jaw was still clenching and unclenching as he nodded. "Then would you please stop glaring at every young man who happens to get too close to Kyouko? After all, this is _supposed to be_ a happy morning, full of enthusiasm and energy… not abject terror." She gave the tall young man a very stern look, "Besides, from what I can see, there seem to be an awful lot of Sebastian's friends nearby."

It was true. Sebastian's "friends," or rather, two dozen young men of the Egami Clan, were on hand to act as crowd control and bodyguards for Kyouko and her acquaintances. Sebastian was still not fully up to his best, so Yumi had called in the family. Neither Ren nor Kyouko could begin to understand how they had gained admittance to the race at such a late date… but here they were.

Ren bowed slightly to the middle aged director, "I apologize. I am afraid that it will never be easy to see other men making advances on Kyoko, no matter how harmless they may be. I will attempt to behave."

"Good… and thank you. Don't worry, I saw Yumi walking over with the Gunnery Sergeant just a moment ago. Between you, Yumi, Gunny, and all of those dangerous looking young men, nobody will get close to the three girls."

Ren took a deep breath, expelled it, and scanned the mass of people stretching and warming up. A man on the stage stepped up to a microphone and called out, "Ten minutes before the firing gun. Everyone please begin to get into position."

"How did we let ourselves get talked into this again," Yashiro said as he stepped up next to Ren.

Ren shook his head, put his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, and turned Yashiro slightly until he was looking at the beautiful long-raven-haired actress talking to a camera. Yashiro sighed, "Oh Yeah… that's right. Well, let's hope that I don't die of heart failure or exhaustion before I drag her to the altar."

Fujinosuke stepped up to the two men, "I have been trying to remember when I agreed to join this marathon… I have carefully examined each moment of the past year… and can find no evidence that I _did_ agree…"

Ren and Yashiro laughed and shook their heads, and then led their confused companion to their positions in line. In another two minutes the three young ladies joined them, followed shortly thereafter by Yumi, Gunny Hollister, Kuu, Julie and several other friends who suddenly found themselves wondering at their own madness for consenting to participate.

From the stands Kyoko saw Maria waving frantically to attract her attention. When she had Kyoko's eye, she gave a thumbs-up. Kyoko knew that Maria was putting on a brave face, but she had wanted to participate as well. Unfortunately, only adults could participate*. Kyoko was surprised to note that Takarada Lory was actually dressed rather normal… or at least normal in comparison to his usual attire. In fact, he was wearing what appeared, from a distance at least, to be a tuxedo. Hiou was there somewhere as well. He and Maria had been recruited by Director Kamachi to be celebrity interviewers for runners after they reached the finish line. They would also be in front of the cameras giving commentary throughout the day. There would be adults doing the same thing, but the director thought that the addition of the two well-spoken youths would add special interest.

Close by her side a small figure with her back to Kyoko stretched her arms high in the air, then bent one elbow and used her other hand to pull. Kyoko started to turn away, but then head suddenly jerked back when she recognized the tiny lady, "Jelly-san! I didn't know that you were going to run."

Jelly smiled at her young friend, but the smile didn't quite make it to her eyes. "I wanted to do one more thing with you and everyone before I leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes…" Jelly averted her gaze, pretending to look at the starting line. "I've accepted a position in Australia… they have quite a few movie studios there."

Kyoko suddenly understood. There had been no progress for the pretty lady with Takarada Lory. He had taken her to the opening night of _The Shadow's Heart_, but that had been the closest thing to a real date. It was hard on Jelly because she was deeply in love with her boss, but he seemed to be forever tied to his memories of Jun. Kyoko spontaneously stepped forward and hugged the smaller lady, "Whatever you decide, Jelly… I support you… though I will also miss you."

Jelly squeezed her young friend tight before letting go and smiled with moist eyes, "The clock shows two minutes. We had better finish stretching."

The clock counted down, the announcer gave the final count, and the gun was fired. It took several minutes, but soon all 11,000 runners were moving down the first leg of the run."

A marathon is 42 kilometers long, or 26 miles. The Hokkaido Marathon begins and ends in Odori Park, in Sapporo. The course passes through beautiful tree-lined streets, parts of the city filled with ornate architecture, well-groomed parks, and past decorative gardens… or course, after the first half of the course few runners have the energy to notice any more. There are 18 different watering stations throughout the course, 5 medical stations, and only 9 places to stop and use the bathroom. A marathon is no easy challenge.

By the first ten kilometers, the pack had spread out over three kilometers. By fifteen kilometers, the heat of the day had begun to weed out the unhealthy and the unprepared. The first medical station wasn't very busy, but the second began collecting runners. The invited runners, those who had already achieved notice from other marathons, began to stretch out, leaving all but the most serious contenders behind.

The next crowd was a collection of those who might not be contenders for first place, but who had trained seriously for this marathon. They were the ones who ran the marathon for the pure joy of running it; the ones who were determined to are the heart of any marathon.

And there, in the middle of the pack, was the LME crowd. It was no surprise that Kanae and Chiori were doing well, nor that Ren, Yashiro, Yumi, and the Gunny were running without any great strain. Kyoko had honestly been a concern after giving away a kidney only three months before. Kyoko had assured her husband and everyone else who was concerned… which was everyone… that she was fine. Now she was proving it. In fact, at twenty kilometers, she was feeling fine. The other surprise was Jelly Woods. Kyoko had been surprised to see her among the runners. She was even more surprised at how well Jelly was doing.

Jelly Woods ran like a gazelle, with grace and fluidity that clearly demonstrated that she was an experienced runner. It made Kyouko feel guilty because she had never taken the time to discover this aspect of her favorite makeup "witch." She glanced at her now as they ran and saw the set expression on the smaller lady's face. Somehow Kyoko could feel all of her pain, now that she understood what it was to truly love a man. She could almost feel tears in her own eyes as she imagined what it would have been like if Ren had always kept her at a distance.

Kyoko was so distracted that she almost didn't notice the first banner. It stretched across the course, much like other advertisements, but it didn't feature logos or other colorful decorations. It only had words. The words read, "You were a friend to me when my world ended."

Other runners nearby saw the banners as well. Those who still had breath to spare started talking about it; though the conversations were naturally stilted. For some reason Kyoko felt the urge to glance at Jelly. Her sad expression seemed confused now, and Kyoko realized that her focus was up in the air again. Kyouko looked up to see a second banner. "You stuck by me while I wallowed in grief." The other runners were all beginning to notice. Kyoko even saw media people on the sidelines taking photos of the banners and talking to video cameras. _What is this all about?_

Oddly enough, the next few kilometers passed without much notice. This was partially because of the banners which appeared periodically, each kilometer throughout the course. Some examples of the messages were:

"You have never flinched from my idiosyncrasies."

"I believe that you still love me, but even patience has its limits."

"I know that you are preparing to leave forever." Kyoko had been struggling with a suspicion since the first banner, but now she was certain. She glanced over at Jelly again and saw the tiny pretty lady had tears running down her face. She chose to say nothing, but stayed near her friend as the next banner drew near.

"And now it is up to me to convince you to stay."

"Because, Jelly Woods, I do love you." Kyoko heard the gasp, saw Jelly stumble, and slowed down herself so that she could support her friend. The other two girls, with their male counterparts, seemed to form a protective cordon around Jelly as she tried to regain her pace. The race was almost forgotten and the kilometers seemed to take forever as the next banner became visible.

"I have loved you for a very long time."

"Please forgive me for making you wait for so long."

Without realizing it, Kyoko, Jelly, and the other LME runners had completed the 41 kilometers. Ahead of them there was a rising buzz of talk even while some of the runners were working to find the last bit of energy to complete the final kilometer. That last kilometer seemed to take forever, and yet it took less than the others because Jelly had increased her pace and the others were following her example. Far ahead they could see the huge screens that were projecting images of runners at different points in the race, as well as the non-participating interview team. But it was one particular screen, the one in the center, the one that looked directly down the avenue that the runners were on, that had everyone's attention.

That screen showed a tall, distinguished, mustachioed man in a tuxedo and a beautiful, curly-haired doll of a girl in a summer dress. The man was kneeling and held a big bouquet flowers in his hands. The young girl stood beside him, on hand on his shoulder, looking anxiously down the road.

Somehow, as if by magic, the runners seemed to sense something momentous happening. They moved to the right and left, still running and still focused on the finish line, but also interested in the unexpected drama. A second screen fixed on a particular group of runners… the LME runners… and then on one runner in particular. Jelly Woods appeared not to notice the screen. Her focus was entirely on the two figures waiting at the finish line.

Jelly Woods sped up again, but this time the other runners did not try to match her pace. A final banner hung over the two figures. Kyoko could barely read it, but she already knew what it would say. It read, "Jelly Woods, will you marry me?"

All cameras focused on the three figures and the rapidly closing distance between them as the pretty woman with the odd name hurdled the final ten meters and crashed into the long arms of the man who she had loved… and supported… and waited for during more than a decade.

**oOoOOoOo**

The unexpected proposal at the finish line drew a great deal of media attention. People across Japan were hearing about the event long after it would have been dismissed from their minds on previous years. The sponsors of the event felt only a moment of disgruntlement over the change in focus, but then they realized how much more famous this year had made the event.

Once they caught their breaths, Kyoko, Kanae, and Chiori resumed their roles, picked up microphones, and conducted interviews. They were exhausted by the time that the final runner crossed the line, but the event had been a success. Director Kamachi assured them that they could almost certainly count on offers for similar work in the future.

Kuu, Julie, Yumi, and Gunny Hollister remained in Sapporo for an evening together. Kanae and Yashiro, as well as Chiori and Fujinosuke went their own ways. Kyoko, Ren, and Sebastian took responsibility for Maria and Hiou so that Lory and Jelly could make their own way back to Tokyo at their own speed. Maria had talked non-stop for the drive to the airport and the first fifteen minutes of the flight, but then she had lapsed into a strained silence.

It was Hiou who finally asked, "Maria-chan, what's wrong?"

"He won't send me away, will he?" She asked softly.

Hiou didn't quite understand, but Kyoko did. She reached over and touched Maria's hand, "Your grandfather loves you, and so does Jelly-san. They won' send you anywhere until you're ready to go."

Maria smiled with relief at her onee-sama, but she glanced at Hiou before answering. "Good."

* * *

**Notes: **Each of the reasons listed for running this marathon are genuine, though they are gleaned from the Boston Marathon, not the one in the story. I had wanted to run a marathon myself. I was a dedicated runner for years, but then my knees began to have serious troubles and my running days were over. Now I hike instead. I am currently in training to hike the Cascade Trail. Later I would love to hike the Appalachian Trail. I hear that they are both quite spectacular.

I promised at one point to dedicate a chapter to whydoyouwanttoknowmyname(again), but have since forgotten. So here it is, WDYWTKMNA (don't ask me to type that whole name again). I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter.

*I normally try to research my facts well, but it appears that I missed a vital piece of information: it seems that the Hokkaido Marathon does not allow applicants under 19. In my research, I had read that only adults could run, but being American, I thought that adult meant 18. While searching for details for this chapter I discovered this important detail that I missed. Sadly, it is too late to change the details from two whole stories now. My apologies.

Someone suggested that I should add another chapter to my promised 59, in order to bring it to an even number. The problem is that I don't have any ideas for that chapter. I am open to suggestions.


	59. One story left to tell

**The Shadow's Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat or Ashita no Ousama nor do I own any of the characters from either original story.

**Chapter 59 – One story left to tell**

Our story ends much in the same way it began: with a young woman on an airplane…

…_well, at least our ending begins the same (her on an airplane), but since she won't stay on airplane it isn't quite accurate to say that it ends the same… but I was trying to be poetic here and then you had to go and point out the obvious and ruin my moment and… Okay, the author will stop ranting now…_

_(Clears throat)_ Our story ends much in the same way it began: with a young woman on an airplane. There were other similarities as well. Like Sasaya Yuu, this young lady took her seat in first class and promptly began to attract attention. A part of this was because this young lady was strikingly beautiful… some would say stunning. Another part of this was that at least a few of the first-class passengers were suddenly struck with the feeling that they recognized this young lady. And finally, a part of the reason that our young passenger attracted so much attention was due to the air of confidence and poise that she exuded so naturally. In fact, you might say that she was the consummate ojou-sama, wearing class and power as if they formed a second-skin.

Maria Takarada had booked an aisle seat, of course. Even after years of flying, she could still never make herself love this mode of transportation. She didn't tremble in fear anymore, but she still wished that she could hold onto her big sister during takeoff and landing. She tucked her carry-on under the seat, though not before extracting her Apple* Personal Information, Communication and Entertainment System (PICES) from the bag. While others shuffled down the aisle and took their seats, she thumbed the activator and waited for the E-Mag that she had been reading in the terminal to come up. Maria smiled as she saw her Onee-sama's photo above the headline: "Kyouko Strikes Gold Again."

It was true. Kyouko's newest movie had just passed the two-hundred-million dollar mark in the second week of its release, and it was projected to continue. It wasn't surprising; people had fallen in love with Kyouko as an action star and she had ridden that wave for ten years, but more recently she had been making her impact in more cerebral suspense and dramatic movies. She was now thirty, yet appeared to be no more than twenty-three… though she _had_ played two roles as an elderly person with great success. Maria felt a welling of love and pride for the woman who had changed her life forever, and who was still so dear to her. She could hardly wait…

"Excuse me… Miss Takarada… ummm…" a young female voice interrupted her thoughts hesitantly. Maria looked up to find a young teen girl leaning around the seat. Maria hadn't actually checked to see if the seat beside her was occupied. She hadn't noticed her companion primarily because of the way that the first-class seats on the Boeing* 818 were turned to afford individual privacy… of course there was also the fact that her mind was still struggling with her not-quite-dormant phobia of flying... though Maria preferred the first explanation.

The girl had spoken in English, but she had distinctive Korean features. She was a very cute girl, of perhaps 14 years, with intelligent eyes. "Hello, how can I help you?" Maria asked kindly, a little startled to see the girl's expression. Maria recognized it as the same almost-worshipful expression that she must have worn as a young girl whenever she was around Ren or Kyouko.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Takarada, but could you autograph my PICES?" The girl gulped at her own audacity, but she didn't back down, "I have a copy of Forbes* on here, and if you would sign the cover?"

Maria's eyes widened slightly, "Forbes, hmm? That isn't exactly light reading." The girl extended her PICES and a stylus. Maria saw that the screen was showing her front-cover picture, the one that accompanied the issue all about the up-and-coming children and grandchildren of famous business people. She scrawled her name across the screen and it automatically attached the signature to the magazine cover. Then she handed the device back, "Or do you only have the one issue?"

The girl blushed prettily, but she spoke rapidly, "I always read Forbes* and a few other business magazines as well. I'm going to get into Harvard, just like you… though I'm not as smart as you must be. You're amazing! How did you ever finish you MBA at the age of twenty? And you were Summa Cum Laude for your Bachelors and Masters. That's incredible!"

This time it was Maria's turn to blush. People often talked about her acting or her modeling, but this was what she was the most proud of. At the age of thirteen she had become bored with school. One day, while helping in her onee-sama's spacious kitchen, she had been delivering a long oration on the uselessness of school when Kyoko brought her up short, "Well then, Maria, do something about it instead of just complaining."

"But what? Grandpa insists on me finishing high school and going to college!"

Kyoko's look had become stern, "And he's absolutely right! If you hope to run LME, then you have to get trained and you have to _earn_ the right. As your future employee, I demand it."

"So what did you mean when you tell me to 'do something about it'?" Maria had pouted

"Well, you have to go, but who said that you have to go according to the school's schedule? Maria, you have an incredible brain, use it. If you want to be done with high school, then accelerate. In fact, why don't you accelerate as far as you can go?" Kyoko's eyes had held a challenge… and Maria had risen to the challenge. She completed high school at fifteen, a bachelor's at Tokyo University by the age of eighteen, and was now leaving Harvard with an MBA.

Maria smiled at the girl, "I was in a hurry." For a moment, a secretive smile emerged. "I'm sorry, but we haven't introduced. What's your name?"

"Oh, I apologize for my rudeness," The girl extended her hand, western fashion, "My name is Sujon Park. I'm pleased to meet you, Maria Takarada."

"And I'm pleased to meet you, Sujon. You speak English well, but I did note an accent. Are you Korean?"

"My mother is Korean. My father is American. They're divorced, so I go back and forth."

"I'm sorry," Maria said softly.

Sujon shrugged, "They've been divorced for a long time. I've lived in Korea for most of my life, so my accented English is noticeable. But I speak two languages, so that's good. Not like you though. The article says that you speak _six_!"

Maria smiled, "Wow, you really have read the entire article. Yes, I do speak six languages. I've studied very hard because I want my grandfather's company to expand internationally."

"That is sooo cool." Sujon sighed, "You have an MBA. You speak six languages. You're an actress _and_ a _Swan _model!"

Maria grimaced, "Sujon, it isn't anything special. I became a model to help pay for college… I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it all without using Grandfather's money. Julie Swan is a dear friend of my family, so it was only natural that she called on me when she did shows on the east coast of the U.S." That wasn't _quite_ true. Over the past ten years, it had become more and more of a distinction to be a Swan Model. Julie had branched off from just designing clothing to also expand her own modeling empire. With Julie's own beauty and fame, it was only natural that she attracted some of the best models. Maria had grown up to be as beautiful, and some argued even more beautiful, than her deceased mother. Modeling for Julie had been a perfect fit. It was the same reason that _she_ was featured on the cover of Forbes even though twenty young people had been written about.

Maria had also made a name for herself as a child actress. Her expanded role as the young Yutsuko in the movie version of _The Shadow's Heart_ had won her acclaim and launched her into a series of roles. "I am more proud of my acting, but only because I got to act alongside someone very dear to me. Do you know who Kyouko is?" Maria showed Sujon the image on Kyoko on her PIES.

"Oh," Sujon said without great interest, "Sure, I know who she is. I don't really care about acting that much… no offense. I want to be a businesswoman like you."

Maria was amused by the irony of this statement. She was still one of the few people anywhere who knew Kyoko's true identity as the heir of the Egami Group… actually, she was the head of the group now, since Yumi had handed over the reins completely. Maria's family might be rich, but Kyoko probably couldn't even list all of her assets. Well, that probably wasn't true either. Just like everything else Kyoko did, she had dedicated every free moment to learning the business of running a dynasty. She wasn't content to be a figurehead. And her work had paid off; the Egami Group was sending tendrils of power and influence into places never thought of before. As always, she was Maria's greatest inspiration. "Oh, you might be surprised, Sujon. Kyouko is an actress, but also an accomplished businesswoman. Remember, in the end all business comes down to people. Nobody can be truly successful as a businesswoman if she is dismissive of others."

Sujon blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend."

"No need to be sorry. But do please open your mind. Life is about learning. If you keep your eyes and your mind open, you will avoid a lot of unnecessary mistakes."

Sujon was flushed, but she recovered quickly. "I did have one question: the article implied that you had a love-interest, but it didn't say who," the young teen grinned and leaned over conspiratorially, "Who is it?"

Maria grinned back, a twinkle in her eyes, but her lips remained sealed. The two girls talked until sleep took them. Maria didn't mind… it distracted her from her fears about what waited for her in Tokyo.

**oOoOOoOo**

Six hours later, Maria walked out of the tunnel. If people were looking… and many people were… they would have seen strikingly beautiful, perfectly poised young lady. It was difficult not to notice her. She walked with grace and projected a sense of absolute confidence and total self-control… until she saw a very tall man, his much-shorter wife, and a very small girl waiting… then her poise disappeared as she exclaimed "Onee-sama! Ren-sama! Emiko-chan!" as she ran towards them. Maria didn't care about the spectacle she was causing as she suddenly found herself wrapped in the loving arms of her favorite adopted family.

Tiny hands pushed for space and adorable little eyes stared up at Maria. "Maria-onee-sama, are you staying with us tonight?" The little girl gave the same wide-eyed, innocent, pleading look that had already made her face well-known in two different movies and a television drama.

Maria knelt down and hugged the little girl. "I will be, but first I need to go and see someone."

Kyoko smiled teasingly, "I thought that we'd take you home first; to give you a chance to fix up your makeup… " She examined her imouto appraisingly, "Not that you need help. How did you ever get so beautiful? It's a good thing that I caught Ren before you grew up."

Ren scoffed, "You caught me? I think that you've got your history a little skewed, Love of Mine. But Maria, you do look quite beautiful."

Maria beamed with pleasure, unaware of all of the people who were watching the exchange, taking pictures, and whispering. It wasn't everyday that the Hizuri family appeared in public. Ren, Kyoko, and Emiko were all well-known names throughout Japan, but they were usually very private. It was obvious that they must consider this passenger truly special to come and greet her personally.

"How is the Boss?" Ren asked as they led Maria towards Baggage Claim.

"He's riding around the Flying-T with Jelly like he is Buffalo Bill himself…" Maria giggled, "Of course, when I left he was dressed like Pancho Villa. The veterans don't know what to think about him." Yumi married Gunny Hollister seven years before. Shortly after that they returned to the U.S., where they turned the Flying-T ranch into a convalescent and recovery center for war veterans. Hundreds of men and women cycled through every year, recovering from post-traumatic stress disorder or learning how to use their artificial limbs. Lory and Jelly were there now, making their yearly trip to visit and to ride.

Emiko tugged on Maria's hand. "Grandpa's taking me, Juno, Kenishi, Miyami, and Kanami to Disneyland tomorrow. You can go too, if you want?" Kuu and Julie were living almost full-time in Japan now. Five years ago Kuu had been hurt while filming. He recovered well, but afterwards he re-examined his priorities. He had enjoyed years of fame, success, and wealth. Now what he really wanted was time with his family. It didn't take much persuasion to get Julie to agree to sell their California mansion and relocate to Tokyo. Although Kyoko had only had one child, Emiko, Kuu had also become a de-facto grandfather to Kanae and Yashiro's boy and girl, Yuu and Ichii's girl, and even Haruki and Ogata's boy, Juno… who Emiko happened to have an enormous crush on. People wondered how he could walk away from his career so easily, but Kuu never had a doubt

Julie loved Japan as well, but she was still gone quite often, taking care of her fashion empire. Maria also loved Kuu as a sort-of adopted uncle, so she agreed to join Emiko… barring unexpected commitments.

While Ren stepped up to the carousel to collect Maria's bags, Kyoko asked, "Maria, did you get a chance to see Chiori before you left Harvard?"

Perhaps the biggest surprise of the last decade had been Amamiya Chiori. When she completed Oxford, everyone assumed that she would return home to Japan, marry Fujinosuke, and settle down. What nobody knew was that she and the Prince of Kabuki had broken off their engagement after her second year in school. As she explained it, they had simply grown apart… but her friends did notice when Fujinosuke married a very traditional girl from a highly traditional family only three months later. Nobody pushed the issue, and Chiori pretended not to mind, but she also didn't return to Japan.

Chiori published her first book one year later, a story roughly based upon Akari, her character in _The Scarlet Dice_. It became a top seller and set the stage for several more books. But none of this constituted the surprise… the surprise was what took place after she settled into a comfortable flat in London. One day she received a call from Fuwa Sho, inviting her to his concert for the new King and Queen of England. Nobody saw or noted her presence, but Sho must have. Over the next year he courted her as he travelled around the world on his fifth world tour… and then one day he announced his engagement to a packed stadium in Tokyo. Only Chiori's dearest two friends and her own mother were unsurprised when she walked out onto the stage to stand beside her famous fiancé… and that was only because she had already told them.

"Yes, actually, Chiori, Sho and I went out after his concert in Boston. He really has changed, Kyoko. And Chiori is truly happy. I have a pre-print copy her latest book on my PICES, if you want to read it?"

"I think that I'd like that… I just wish that they would move back here. I miss her," Kyoko said sadly. Then she perked up, "Oh well, Emiko and I will be travelling with Okaa-san on her next exhibition. We'll visit her then."

Ren returned from the carousel with Maria's bags. "Okay, we're ready. By the way, Maria: Sebastian apologizes for not coming himself. He wanted to, but he's still in Kyoto, managing the work on Hizuri Park. He was going to come, but when you changed your flight date…" Sebastian had refused to reassume his role as the rightful head of the Egami Clan… and Kyoko had reluctantly accepted his decision. And then she had slowly but surely recruited him to help with one project, and then another, until he finally allowed himself to at least be a part of the family again. The Egami Clan welcomed him back with open arms. The renovation in Hizuri Park involved a Japanese garden on one side of the large lower meadow, close beside the giant playground that was built five years ago. Sebastian had never married. Kamachi Isako had given up and moved on, but Niokina still often spent time with Kyoko's father… as a matter of fact, she just happened to be in Kyoto at the moment.

Maria waved it off. "It wasn't his fault. I made the changes at the last minute."

"And why did you make the change, Maria?" Kyoko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have my reasons." Maria answered archly, and then grinned.

"I bet you do. And I bet that a certain tall, dark and handsome martial artist has something to do with those reasons."

Maria couldn't entirely hide her anxiety from her big sister. "How is he?" They reached the car now… no longer a sports car, but rather an SUV. It fit better with a family, especially one that often transported the children of friends as well.

"He is fine. Busy. In-demand. Extremely popular… but resolutely single," Kyoko studied Maria's face carefully. Satisfied with what she saw, she smiled. "Well, for now let's get you home and cleaned up so that you can do something about your 'reasons'," Kyoko reached over and smoothed her imouto's golden hair. "You know, I always loved your curls, but straight hair truly suits your adult look."

Maria was hoping that someone else would like it too.

**oOoOOoOo**

Uesugi Hiou ran straight at the wall with four men in pursuit. At the last second he leaped up and seemingly defied gravity by running up the wall. Just as gravity was about to re-exert its dominance, Hiou executed a backflip that landed him behind his assailants. He took one down before anyone could react, and then he was mixing it up with all three of the others. All were competent martial artists, but he was holding them all off and getting good strikes in as well. Just as he took the last man down, a car sped down the alley towards him. In an instant Hiou executed the same wall-climbing move, only this time he used his momentum to send his body over the brick wall to one side. The men in the car jumped out, weapons ready, but Hiou was gone.

"Cut! Everyone hold in place while we check the film," Director Salinger sang out. Ever since his phenomenal success with the movie version of _The Shadow's Heart_, he had come to love Asia. He had made films in Japan, Korea, Singapore, Malaysia, and even in China. He worked with many talents, but invariably he came back to LME for his top roles. Kyouko and Ren were still two of his favorites, but now Hiou was definitely beginning to attract worldwide attention.

Salinger saw movement over to the side, where many of the females were known to congregate to watch this handsome, muscular young man. His eyes went wide for a moment, and then he grinned at Hiou, who had his head down as he checked the screens. "Hiou, I believe that you have a visitor."

Hiou was almost a machine when he worked, and he wasn't too fond of interruptions, so he frowned as he looked up. But when he saw the vision behind the safety fence, his expression changed completely. The other girls who were standing at the fence saw the change and scowled at the intruder. She neither noticed nor cared.

Hiou tried to walk casually at first, then he surrendered all pretenses and ran. In an instant he was over the short fence. In another instant he was standing, almost shyly as he took the beautiful girl's hands in his. "You're back." He said, mostly because he couldn't make his mind come up with something else to say.

Maria's worried expression vanished, to be replaced momentarily by joyful relief. _He still loves me!_ But Maria was never a person to give away too much, so she arched an eyebrow and said, "I suppose that I could leave?"

"Don't you dare! But… I didn't think that you would be back until Thursday… what happened?"

"A certain director told me that you had the next two days off… and then you will be flying to Hong Kong for the next part of the filming…"

"Actually, I don't have to go there for a week, but that doesn't matter. You're here for good now… aren't you?" Hiou asked, almost anxiously.

"You are looking at the newest mid-level business manager for LME, Dear Sir," Maria pronounced proudly.

Hiou tried to find the right words to congratulate her, but instead what he said was, "God, you look beautiful."

Maria blushed and knew that all was well. Theirs had been a rocky relationship. The problem of four years age difference had loomed up over and over again. Still, there was always something there and both knew it. They had each dated others during different times of conflict or separation; at one point Hiou was even semi-serious about someone. But in the end they were always drawn back to each other. When Maria completed her BA from Tokyo University, Hiou had been ready to marry Maria on the spot. When she told him of her desire to complete her MBA at Harvard, he had acted rather childish. Their parting had been strained, to say the least. But then one day she had walked out of a class to find him kneeling on the steps of the building, holding flowers and asking for her forgiveness.

The past year had been an anxious one for both of them. Chiori's story was never far from their minds, and they both worked hard to keep their love alive. Now Maria was back. Hiou released one of Maria's hands so that he could brush a strand of hair out of her face. He was oblivious to the stares and the camera flashes around them as he said, "Maria, I know that you have big dreams… and I want you to always feel free to chase those dreams… but I need you to know that I am _never_ letting you get away from me again… ever."

The nine year old girl of the distant past was long gone, but for a moment Maria felt the same thrill she felt then, whenever that thirteen year old boy looked her direction. But what she felt now was much, much deeper. "That's good, Hiou. Because I don't intend to let you get away either."

She might have said more, but Hiou pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss that communicated all of the years of frustration that he had been holding bottled in. Hiou pulled back, looked into Maria's eyes, and asked, "You don't have any plans to obtain your doctorate somewhere in Europe that you haven't told me about, do you?"

Maria giggled as she snuggled her face into Hiou's broad chest and shook her head "I'm staying right here."

In life, there isn't necessarily such a thing as "happily ever after"… but if such a possibility existed, it can reasonably be said that there are those in this story who worked hard to make it into a reality. Only they can tell you if they succeeded.

The End –

* * *

**Notes: **There are several asterisks throughout this chapter following different namebrand items. I do not own these companies nor any portion of the products mentioned (mostly because they are all future products)

I am deeply grateful to everyone who had read, reviewed, and favorite my two stories: _Patience is its Own Reward _and _The Shadow's Heart._ When I embarked on this project I had no idea that it would span nearly two and one-half years. You have been incredibly patient, and for that I thank you.

I am also aware of the many errors in these two stories. Over time I hope to go back and remedy those errors, but it may be a while. I am currently in the midst of trying to apply for a different job as well as trying to get accepted into an institute of higher learning in pursuit of yet another degree (please don't ask me why, perhaps I am a masochist).

I will now try to complete my three remaining fanfiction stories. No promises as to when that will happen.

Leavesfallingup


End file.
